Aussi rouge que les étoiles
by Tsuukki
Summary: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF / Yokohama, de nos jours. Dans un climat à double facettes, Osamu Dazai fait son retour au bureau des enquêtes criminelles, six mois après ce que tout le monde appelle "l'incident". Et il est bien loin de s'imaginer que ce qui s'annonce comme un retour en douceur au travail deviendra l'affaire la plus sombre qu'il ait jamais connue.
1. 00 : In medias res

**_note de l'auteure : _**je suis heureuse/stressée/excitée de vous présenter ma nouvelle histoire aaah TT *inspire pour se calmer*  
bref, si de nouveaux lecteurs qui ne me connaissent pas encore passent par là, j'aime bien raconter ma vie en début de chapitre sorry si ça vous embête :0

ce prologue est rédigé d'une façon un peu spéciale vous allez vous en rendre compte, il y a beaucoup d'action et d'infos hors contexte qui risquent de vous perdre un peu, mais les prochains chapitres vont clarifier dw :3  
puisque le prologue est plus court que les chapitres, le chapitre un sortira le **26 octobre **et ensuite on passera à **un chapitre ****tous les deux vendredis. **

pour les ships, pas beaucoup de surprise pour les principaux, soukoku et shin soukoku ! en secondaire, il y aura aussi un peu de old soukoku (fukuzawa/mori), d'higugin et trois ships à découvrir au fil des chapitres !

_**disclaimer : **_si j'étais Kafka Asagiri, ces personnages m'appartiendraient, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. comme les personnages, les événements auxquels il est fait référence dans cette histoire sont purement fictifs. en revanche, les lieux mentionnés existent réellement, sauf certains très spécifiques.

_**avertissements** _: mention de mort, angst et légers sous-entendus sexuels. faites également attention à disposer d'un défibrillateur à proximité :)

_**in medias res** _: (latin) au milieu de l'action  
j'aimerais dire que le latin m'a été utile, mais j'ai appris ça en français. soupir.

_Merci à Befitrole pour la bêta-lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue – _In medias res_**

* * *

**JOUR J  
**_17 JANVIER_

* * *

**_22h24_**_ – _Dazai répondit avec fougue au baiser de son camarade, resserrant son emprise sur sa taille. L'autre était forcé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser, mais, l'espace d'un instant, il crut que cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une pression soudaine exercée sur le col de sa chemise le force à se pencher en avant, permettant ainsi à son compagnon de reposer ses talons sur le sol. Il plaqua avec force ses lèvres sur celles du brun et le contraignit à les entrouvrir pour approfondir leur baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à n'avoir plus d'oxygène, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Malgré l'obscurité, les yeux de Chuuya brillaient comme deux pierres précieuses, deux saphirs dépourvus de fissures et solides. Une détermination claire illuminait son regard, comme elle le faisait tout le temps. Dazai ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu sans cette émotion au fond des yeux.

Le rouquin interrompit ses réflexions en l'embrassant à nouveau, et sa main droite se posa sur le torse du brun, qui se fendit d'un sourire. Il laissa le petit homme déboutonner sa chemise, révélant les bandages qui entouraient sa poitrine. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Chuuya dise quelque chose, mais aucune réflexion ne s'échappa des lèvres du plus petit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants s'écarta ensuite, et laissa Dazai lui retirer à son tour la chemise qu'il portait. Elle était déchirée par endroits, nota le brun, et du sang séché entourait un trou dans une manche, un trou parfaitement circulaire, si bien qu'il n'eut aucun mal à en deviner la cause. Chuuya ne présentait cependant aucune blessure externe, aussi Dazai en déduisit-il que la blessure était ancienne.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il observa avec amusement – et difficulté – le chapeau que le rouquin portait toujours, un vieux chapeau rapiécé qu'il semblait affectionner. Chuuya parut deviner à quoi il pensait, aussi déclara-t-il :

**« Pas touche à mon chapeau. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'on me le vole. »** Sa voix grave résonna dans le silence de la nuit. C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il adressait à Dazai depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en haut de la colline.

**« Personne ne toucherait à un objet si ringard. »** s'amusa le brun, ce qui lui valut un léger coup dans le torse.

Ils s'embrassèrent une troisième fois, chaque baiser étant plus passionné que les précédents. Dazai sentait qu'il devenait accro au goût des lèvres de Chuuya, un mélange de tabac et de menthe bon marché, celle qu'ils utilisaient pour fabriquer les chewing-gums pas très chers.

Il passa ses bras sous les fesses du rouquin, et le souleva, sans la moindre difficulté – le jeune homme était bien peu lourd. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les épaules de Dazai avec un léger sourire – du moins, le brun supposa qu'il souriait, car il était difficile de voir quoi que ce soit dans une telle obscurité.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis Chuuya déstabilisa volontairement Dazai en pesant de tout son poids sur lui. Les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent sur l'herbe qui recouvrait la colline avec un léger rire. La lune au-dessus d'eux perça un instant les nuages pour les illuminer, puis disparut de nouveau, comme pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent le téléphone de Dazai qui vibrait, toujours dans la poche de sa chemise, abandonnée un peu plus loin.

**_22h57_**_ – _Akiko pesta de rage et jeta son téléphone contre le mur face à elle. Elle abattit ensuite son poing sur son bureau, renversant son pot à crayon et faisant s'écrouler la pile de dossiers qui y était entreposée. Face à elle, Atsushi recula sa chaise de quelques centimètres, visiblement intimidé.

**« Bordel, où est-ce qu'il est passé ? »**

Ranpo, adossé à la porte, se pencha pour ramasser l'outil de communication et s'approcha de Yosano pour lui rendre. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient derrière ses lunettes.

**« Son service est terminé depuis plus de quatre heures et on est samedi soir. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit occupé**, expliqua-t-il d'une voix posée.

**– Le seul soir où on a vraiment besoin de son aide, comme par hasard ! »**

La jeune femme était agacée, très agacée, ses ongles vernis de rouge tapotaient énergiquement sur son bureau et le talon de sa chaussure droite claquait sur le sol au rythme de son mouvement agacé. Elle finit par se relever et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Ranpo avait repris sa place contre la porte, et Atsushi dévisageait sa supérieure avec une crainte non dissimulée. Celle-ci finit par reprendre la parole :

**« Atsushi, tu sais où vit Dazai ?**

**– Oui...**

**– Alors vas-y,** ordonna-t-elle. **Et dis-lui de rappliquer ici tout de suite. »** La jeune recrue aux cheveux argentés acquiesça et se leva ; Edogawa se décala pour le laisser quitter la pièce.

**« Espérons que Dazai soit chez lui,** déclara-t-il, **et qu'il ne soit pas occupé à des choses osées. Notre pauvre Atsushi ne s'en remettrait pas. »**

Il avait tenté de dérider la jeune femme, cependant celle-ci n'esquissa même pas un sourire. Elle se contenta de se rasseoir à son bureau, et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Elle lâcha ensuite un très long soupir.

**« J'espère que c'est une fausse information**, souffla-t-elle. **Il faut que ce soit une fausse information. »** Ranpo s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Il savait combien sa camarade souffrait de la pression qu'engendrait son nouveau poste d'inspecteur principal.

**« Nous le saurons bientôt,** la rassura-t-il. **Ryunosuke est sur place, et il est prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. De plus, Atsushi va retrouver Dazai, et ils viendront renforcer la sécurité. Si quelque chose doit se produire ce soir, ce sera une arrestation et rien d'autre.**

**– Je l'espère. Sinon, les répercussions vont être immenses. »**

Akiko releva la tête et son regard rosé se posa sur le cadre photo qui se trouvait sur son bureau, et sur les visages souriants figés dessus. C'était un cadeau d'un photographe qu'ils avaient aidé quelques années plus tôt, offert pour les remercier d'avoir retrouvé sa fille. Ils posaient, heureux : l'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa, avec un visage toujours sévère mais un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Ranpo, qui avait son habituel sourire enfantin, et elle, qui semblait si jeune, avec ses cheveux encore longs attachés en chignon bas.

Ranpo, qui avait suivi son regard et devancé ses pensées, déclara d'une voix calme :

**« Tu te débrouilles bien. L'inspecteur Fukuzawa n'aurait pas fait mieux. »**

Et cette simple phrase mit un peu de baume au cœur d'Akiko, et fit couler quelques larmes sur ses joues rosées.

**_23h23_**_ – _Ryunosuke soupira et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Il prit une longue inspiration et s'imprégna de la nicotine, ce qui le détendit quelque peu. Il balaya ensuite l'immense jardin dans lequel il se trouvait du regard. Il apercevait à peine la demeure principale, qui était située à plusieurs mètres de l'entrée du jardin où il était en position.

Il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon son téléphone, et observa un moment l'écran noir sans rien faire. Finalement, son téléphone vibra et un message s'afficha. Il l'ouvrit immédiatement.

_De : L'idiot_  
_Impossible de trouver l'inspecteur Dazai :'( L'inspectrice Yosano va être furieuse..._

Il sourit imperceptiblement et tapa une réponse brève mais encourageante. Il avait déjà subi les foudres de l'inspectrice principale et savait à quel point elle pouvait être effrayante en colère. Il espérait pour Dazai que celui-ci avait une bonne excuse pour avoir complètement disparu de la circulation.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche en entendant du bruit à sa droite. Il ne s'agissait heureusement que de l'un des policiers sous ses ordres, qui venait faire son rapport. La situation était calme, sous contrôle. Cela rassura quelque peu Ryunosuke, sans pour autant effacer toutes ses craintes. Aussi, il se résolut à ressortir son téléphone et à composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur mais qu'il détestait appeler.

Son interlocuteur décrocha immédiatement. À croire qu'il avait deviné son appel, ce qui était plus que probable, au fond.

**_« Un appel de l'inspecteur __Akutagawa_**_** ? Inattendu. »** _Une voix doucereuse résonna dans son oreille lorsqu'il porta l'appareil à sa tête. Cela suffit à donner au jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores l'envie de jeter son téléphone par terre.

**« Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je t'appelle.**

**– _Bien sûr que je le sais. » _**Le ton de l'homme était amusé, et Ryunosuke pouvait presque l'imaginer, installé dans il ne savait quel endroit lugubre, admirant ce qu'il avait enclenché depuis une multitude d'écrans connectés.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

Il ne posa qu'une question. Il savait que son interlocuteur comprendrait sans problème ce qu'il voulait dire, et celui-ci ne le détrompa pas.

**_« J'avais envie de faire une bonne action._**

**– Tu ne fais pas de bonnes actions,** cracha l'inspecteur de police. **Tu fais ce qui est dans ton intérêt. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te sera utile.**

**– _Au lieu d'essayer vainement de comprendre mes actions, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ce qui va se produire et que tu es censé empêcher. »_**

Akutagawa expira longuement. Il faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire quand on discutait avec un homme pareil. Celui-ci reprit la parole.

**_« Le temps presse, cher inspecteur. Et je pense que notre invité de dernière minute arrive. »_**

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, des cris étouffés, et le bruit d'une chaîne tombant sur le sol résonnèrent non loin de la position de Ryunosuke. Celui-ci tressaillit, posa sa main vide sur son arme de service et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone. L'appel était terminé. Sans grande surprise.

Les policiers qui accompagnaient Akutagawa se dirigèrent d'un seul bloc vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et une silhouette se mit à courir. Leur invité était vraisemblablement arrivé. Grâce aux informations obtenues par leur « cher collaborateur », la police savait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Ryunosuke avait fait de son mieux pour élaborer une stratégie qui leur permettrait d'empêcher le désastre de se produire, et d'arrêter celui qu'ils pourchassaient depuis des semaines, mais de nombreuses inconnues se trouvaient dans l'équation et il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Il observa de loin les policiers cachés procéder à l'interpellation de la silhouette qui courait. Il se rapprocha ensuite d'eux, pour découvrir le visage de celui qui venait d'être arrêté. Le tout avec une appréhension non dissimulée. Avait-il réellement réussi à arrêter le bon coupable ?

La première chose qu'il vit malgré l'obscurité, ce furent les yeux de l'interpellé. Deux yeux blancs, aveugles. Incapables de percevoir quoique ce soit. Et alors il comprit.

Il comprit que malgré tout, il avait échoué.

**_23h35_**_ – _Francis Fitzgerald était un homme heureux. Une entreprise prometteuse, une villa sublime, une femme aimante et un enfant qui naîtrait bientôt... Oui, il était indéniablement heureux.

La fête qu'il tenait ce soir-là dans son immense demeure allait parfaitement avec son humeur. Les éclats de rire des invités et le bruit mélodieux des flûtes de champagne que l'on trinquaient correspondaient selon lui au bruit que ferait le bonheur s'il n'était pas abstrait. Les sourires de ses invités aussi s'accordaient avec la joie qu'il ressentait, et leur voix enjouée quand ils l'appelaient « monsieur Fitzgerald » ne faisait qu'attiser sa bonne humeur. Il était riche, aimé, célèbre, heureux.

Alors qu'il déambulait tranquillement parmi ses invités, prenant soin de saluer tout le monde au moins une fois, il aperçut une silhouette peu familière mais ô combien attendue. La fête avait commencé plusieurs heures auparavant, et il avait été très déçu de ne pas la voir se joindre à eux. Il semblait cependant qu'elle avait accepté son invitation malgré tout.

**« Mademoiselle Ôzaki ! Quel bonheur de vous voir ! »** s'exclama-t-il, en prenant soin de faire ressortir son accent américain.

La susnommée se tourna vers lui, et ses lèvres rosées s'étirèrent en un mince sourire presque moqueur. La jeune femme était resplendissante et attirait tous les regards : ses cheveux roses ramenés sur une seule épaule et sa robe noire lui conféraient une aura imposante. Francis songea qu'elle n'avait rien à envier aux riches hommes qui se trouvaient à la fête. Si elle possédait moins d'argent qu'eux, elle était suffisamment fascinante pour être parfaitement à sa place dans cet événement.

**« Monsieur Fitzgerald,** répondit-elle posément, et ce « monsieur Fitzgerald » là attisa sa bonne humeur plus que tous les autres réunis, **votre fête est à votre image.**

**– Puis-je prendre cette remarque comme un compliment ? »** La femme eut un rire amusé.

**« Prenez-la comme vous le désirez. »**

Ses yeux roses balayèrent l'assemblée avec assurance, une autre chose que Francis ne pouvait qu'admirer chez elle. Chaque personne ici disposait d'une influence nettement supérieure à la sienne, et une seule remarque de leur part pouvait avoir un impact considérable sur sa vie et son avenir. Pourtant, elle les dévisageait tous avec assurance, leur lançant presque un défi. Elle avait du cran, c'était indéniable, et le milliardaire songea qu'il avait vraiment tout intérêt à l'avoir de son côté.

**« Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas,** déclara-t-il à son invitée.

**– Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir en effet,** opina la jeune femme.

**– Je suis ravi que vous ayez changé d'avis. Qui dois-je remercier ?**

**– Ôgai Mori ? »** Kôyô avait formulé sa phrase comme une question, et un grand sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle prononçait _le _nom qui fit perdre son sourire à Francis, et entacha légèrement sa bonne humeur. **« Je suppose que vous vous abstiendrez, reprit-elle.**

**– En effet. »** grinça Fitzgerald tout en faisant un effort considérable pour retrouver son bonheur et son sourire.

La mention de cet homme avait porté un coup à sa joie, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse gâcher la fête qu'il avait pris tant de jours à organiser pour qu'elle soit parfaite de A à Z. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Ôgai Mori avait poussé Kôyô Ôzaki à venir à sa fête, et surtout quelle relation les liait. Depuis _l'affaire_, il avait compris qu'ils étaient relativement proches, mais ne pas connaître la nature exacte de leur relation l'exaspérait. Il se promit d'envoyer l'un de ses employés faire ses recherches dès les premières heures du matin le lendemain.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses fut apostrophée par d'autres invités, et Francis se résolut à la quitter pour aller saluer les retardataires. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Herman Melville, son associé le plus fiable, l'un de ses majordomes l'interpella. Courroucé, il se tourna vers lui, et demanda d'un ton sec :

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »** Le majordome – un jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants et aux yeux céruléens – se ratatina sur place et déclara d'une voix peu assurée :

**« Il y a un homme qui demande à vous voir. Un inspecteur de police. »**

Il désigna du menton un jeune homme resté devant l'entrée ; Francis reconnut l'inspecteur qui s'était présenté à lui plus tôt dans la journée. D'autres invités l'avaient remarqué et commençaient à murmurer entre eux. Le milliardaire soupira – il avait pourtant ordonné aux policiers de rester discrets pour ne pas effrayer ses convives ! – et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le jeune homme.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous êtes censé surveiller l'entrée !** siffla-t-il à voix basse.

**– Monsieur Fitzgerald**, déclara l'homme sur un ton calme, c'est très important...

**– Monsieur Fitzgerald !** l'interpella un autre homme, l'un de ses invités cette fois. **Vous venez entamer cette bouteille de Pétrus avec nous ?**

**– J'arrive ! »** répondit le blond sur un ton joyeux. Puis, à l'inspecteur : **« Contentez-vous de faire votre boulot. »**

Il le laissa ensuite en plan, et rejoignit l'homme qui l'avait invité à boire, en restant sourd aux protestations du policier. Ce dernier ne pouvait de toute façon pas protester trop fort au risque de créer un scandale, et il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire de si important.

Il aurait pourtant dû.

Car en plus de ne pas entendre les avertissements avisés de l'inspecteur Akutagawa, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière lui. Il n'entendit pas les cris de ses invités, d'abord étouffés puis incroyablement forts. Et surtout, il n'entendit pas la détonation, le bruit du coup de feu qui lui prit la vie.


	2. 00,5 : Partie Une

_**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**_

.

.

.

_Ainsi font font font, les petites marionnettes_

_Ainsi font font font, trois petits tours et puis s'en vont ~_

.

.

.

**AVANT**


	3. 01 : Le seul endroit

Coucou !  
Le premier chapitre est lààà :)  
(et je suis déjà en retard sur mon rythme d'écriture yeees)  
Bon j'avoue, ce premier est assez court comparé aux autres, je l'ai écrit quand je pensais encore faire des chapitres de 4 000 mots , et je n'ai pas réussi à suffisamment l'allonger pour qu'il atteigne les 6 000 :'(  
Mais les autres seront à la bonne longueur :3 petite nouveauté aussi : on garde le même pdv dans tout le chapitre ~ Et on commence avec l'un de nos principaux larrons, mais aussi le plus agaçant x')

Le prochain chapitre sortira le **08 novembre **:) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Un - Le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment bien**

* * *

_La lune brillait à travers les nuages sombres qui circulaient devant elle. Elle surplombait Yokohama et ses immeubles illuminés, qui parsemaient de couleurs le noir de la nuit. _

_Perché sur un gratte-ciel, un jeune homme scrutait le sol. Ses orbes noisettes balayaient les couleurs qui se multipliaient, tandis qu'il se penchait, penchait, penchait.__ Le sol était indiscernable, mais pourtant si attirant. Il l'appelait presque, lui ordonnait presque de le rejoindre. Était-ce ce qu'on appelait la gravité ? Ou simplement l'illustration des pensées morbides qui remplissaient l'esprit du jeune homme depuis si longtemps ? _

_E__t puis, une main surgit. Elle attrapa le jeune homme par l'épaule et le tira vers son propriétaire, loin du bord. Surpris, le plus jeune se tourna vers son sauveur, dont les yeux bleus reflétaient une immense tristesse que l'autre ne comprit pas. Il était triste ? Mais pourquoi ? _

_L'inconnu, qui devait être un peu plus vieux que lui, le dévisagea un instant sans rien dire. Puis, alors qu'au loin le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, il murmura __les quelques mots du commencement :_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

* * *

**J - 75**  
_03 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

La sonnerie du réveil ne tira absolument pas Dazai du réveil : il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop occupé à consulter les fichiers de la police que l'inspecteur Fukuzawa lui avait transférés après ses demandes incessantes. Il voulait se renseigner sur toutes les affaires résolues par ses collègues pendant ses six mois d'absence, afin de rester fidèle à son rôle de l'inspecteur toujours au courant de tout.

Cela lui avait pris quasiment toute la nuit, mais il connaissait désormais toutes les affaires dont ses collègues s'étaient occupés depuis son départ. Il se sentait donc prêt à réintégrer le bureau des enquêtes criminelles de Yokohama pour la deuxième fois. Presque rien n'avait changé de toute manière, les inspecteurs étaient toujours les mêmes. Quelques nouvelles recrues semblaient être arrivés, dont deux inspecteurs en formation qui avaient retenu son attention. Ils devaient probablement être là pour les remplacer.

Il laissa son réveil sonner dans le vide tandis qu'il se relevait de la chaise sur laquelle il avait passé la nuit et qu'il éteignait son ordinateur d'une simple pression sur l'écran. Il consulta ensuite son téléphone qu'il avait abandonné sur son lit au début de sa lecture et constata qu'il avait reçu deux messages. Le premier venait de sa mère, qui lui souhaitait bonne chance pour son retour au travail, le second venait de Ranpo, son ancien collègue qui allait aujourd'hui le redevenir et qui reprenait vite les bonnes habitudes : son message se résumait à un simple Ramène-moi des karinto.

Le message impératif fit sourire Dazai et lui rappela de bons souvenirs d'avant l'incident : lorsque Ranpo avait découvert que son collègue passait tous les matins devant un commerce réputé pour ses confiseries, il avait décidé de lui demander chaque jour de lui ramener de quoi manger pour la journée. Évidement, il le remboursait. Osaamu avait toujours trouvé ces demandes amusantes, et elles lui avaient manqué lorsqu'il avait quitté la brigade. Il était donc d'autant plus heureux de voir que son collègue s'était empressé de reprendre cette habitude.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et reposa son téléphone sur le lit. Il jeta ensuite un regard à l'heure affichée sur son réveil qui s'était finalement tu. 07:47. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui : Fukuzawa lui avait demandé de se présenter à la brigade vers 9h30. Il effectua donc un rapide passage à la salle de bain pour ordonner ses boucles brunes, puis avala un café noir pour chasser la fatigue qui tentait de le gagner. Il renonça à manger quelque chose, il pourrait toujours prendre quelques sucreries à Ranpo plus tard.

Il attrapa ensuite sa plaque de service qui lui avait été rendue la veille lors d'un entretien bien trop sérieux au bureau de Tokyo, puis quitta la chaleur de son appartement pour la remplacer par la froideur matinale, typique du mois de novembre. Il se rendit ensuite à la confiserie pour prendre les karinto requis par son collègue ; il en prit également un paquet pour lui : ces biscuits étaient si sucrés qu'ils lui permettraient de tenir toute la journée sans problème.

Une fois ses achats effectués, il consulta la montre accrochée à son poignet droit. Il était temps pour lui de se mettre en route s'il désirait arriver à l'heure. Il n'était pas une personne très soucieuse de la ponctualité et était bien souvent arrivé en retard à la brigade avant son départ (Fukuzawa le lui avait d'ailleurs reproché plus d'une fois) mais il pouvait faire un effort pour son retour. Et puis, il était assez impatient de revoir ses collègues, qui comptaient tous pour lui-même s'il le montrait peu.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrêt du métro le plus proche, celui qu'il prenait tous les matins depuis des années, ses yeux, encore habitués à traquer le moindre mouvement suspect, repérèrent un jeune homme qui patientait, adossé à un panneau publicitaire. Il devait être un peu plus jeune que lui, et un peu plus petit aussi. Ses cheveux gris étaient coupés courts, à l'exception d'une mèche à droite de son visage, et il était sobrement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Dazai devina cependant que, malgré son apparence plus que banale, le jeune homme était un inspecteur, probablement l'un de ses nouveaux collègues.

Il ne se trompait pas puisque le jeune homme se dirigea vers lui lorsqu'il apparut dans son champ de vision ; il semblait un peu nerveux, et Osamu se demanda ce qu'il savait sur lui. Il avait sans doute entendu parler de l'incident. Il espérait néanmoins qu'il se comporterait normalement avec lui. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à des gens gênés, qui ignoraient que dire et que faire face à lui.

**« Monsieur Dazai ? »** demanda-t-il après une légère hésitation. Il avait déjà dû voir des photos de lui, mais sans doute préférait-il mettre un point d'interrogation derrière son affirmation pour éviter le ridicule en cas d'erreur.  
**« C'est moi**, opina le brun.  
-** Enchanté ! Je suis l'inspecteur Atsushi Nakajima. Enfin, je suis encore en formation... » **

Atsushi Nakajima... Il se souvenait avoir vu son nom en effet, dans les nombreux rapports qu'il avait lu. Le jeune homme était arrivé dans la brigade deux mois après son départ, et ses résultats étaient exemplaires. Il s'était notamment illustré lors de l'affaire du collectionneur d'ongles en identifiant la logique dans les victimes, ce qui avait abouti à l'arrestation du coupable.

Dazai le détailla un bref instant, déployant ses capacités d'analyse pour essayer de cerner un peu mieux son nouveau collègue. Son inexpérience était visible, dans son attitude peu assurée et son sourire hésitant, mais il lisait dans ses yeux de l'intelligence et une certaine détermination, qui le poussa à se demander pourquoi il avait rejoint leur brigade. Avec son visage enfantin et innocent, il ressemblait plus à un futur professeur qu'à un inspecteur de brigade criminelle en devenir.

**« Ravi de te rencontrer**, finit-il par déclarer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le silence entre eux devant gênant. **Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un comité d'accueil. **  
**\- L'inspecteur Fukuzawa m'a demandé de vous attendre ici car il sait que cet arrêt de métro est sur mon trajet. J'habite en périphérie**, précisa-t-il.  
**\- Il avait peur que j'oublie comment venir ? »** plaisanta le brun. L'inspecteur en formation Atsushi eut un léger rire.  
«** À l'origine, il voulait venir lui-même, pour marquer votre retour, cependant on lui a confié une affaire de la plus haute importance hier, alors il n'a pas pu se libérer. **  
**\- Une affaire de la plus haute importance ? »** répéta Dazai.

Il se demandait bien quelle affaire pouvait être si importante pour contraindre le meilleur inspecteur des environs à se focaliser entièrement dessus. La dernière et seule fois où Fukuzawa avait eu des difficultés à résoudre une enquête, c'était bien avant qu'Osamu n'intègre la brigade, à l'époque où Ranpo et Yosano étaient encore en formation, et où le bureau des enquêtes criminelles de Yokohama venait d'être créé. Cette affaire restait le seul point noir dans le dossier impeccable de l'inspecteur Yukichi Fukuzawa.

« **Les détails sont confidentiels**, l'informa le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, **mais il semblerait que cela concerne quelqu'un d'important. » **

Quelqu'un d'important... C'était une indication bien vague, qui ne l'aiderait absolument pas à découvrir de quoi il retournait. Yokohama était une ville portuaire et en plein essor, et de nombreuses familles aisées y possédaient des résidences secondaires, dans lesquelles ils envoyaient parfois leurs enfants capricieux. Machinalement, à cette pensée, le regard de Dazai se posa sur le grand building, situé en plein cœur de la ville mais visible depuis la périphérie, et même les villes alentours.

Originellement, les Fitzgerald, une riche famille américaine dont la fortune se comptait en milliards, avaient envoyé à Yokohama leur fils cadet en punition, car il dilapidait à tort et à travers leur argent. Ils espéraient que l'isolement le feraient revenir à la raison, et que le changement d'air lui ferait gagner un peu de maturité.

Ils n'avaient sans doute pas imaginé que leur fils puisse tourner cette situation à son avantage, jouant de ses charmes et de son argent pour établir sa propre entreprise au cœur du Japon, et ainsi obtenant son propre argent à dépenser. La Fitzgerald Corporation n'existait que depuis six ans, mais elle faisait aujourd'hui partie des entreprises les plus en vogue, au niveau national comme international. À un tel point que les principales entreprises américaines, dont les actions avaient contribué à enrichir la famille Fitzgerald, avaient pour la plupart fait faillite.

Une belle vengeance, somme toute, que Francis Fitzgerald avait prise sur sa famille. Pour autant, l'américain ne s'était pas assagi, et continuait régulièrement d'organiser des galas ridiculement pompeux, où le seul prix des bouteilles de vin égalait les richesses de certains pays. Dazai savait que Yosano y avait déjà été invitée, après avoir croisé la route du PDG lors d'une affaire. Elle ne s'y était cependant jamais rendue, elle haïssait les hommes comme lui. Fitzgerald semblait avoir compris le message puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais recontactée après cela.

Dazai repensait encore à cela dans le métro qui l'emmenait vers l'endroit qu'il considérait autrefois comme son second « chez lui ». Le trajet se déroulait en silence, son nouveau collègue ne semblant pas très inspiré pour faire la conversation. Le jeune homme brun pouvait voir, à son air gêné et à ses tics gestuels, qu'il ignorait ce qu'il convenait de dire. Comme il le pensait, il avait entendu parler de l'incident.

Le silence ne dérangeait cependant pas l'inspecteur, et il préférait au contraire que son collègue ne dise rien plutôt que de lui offrir une compassion contrainte par les convenances sociales. Il en avait suffisamment reçu six mois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait démissionné à la suite de l'affaire.

Néanmoins, pour mettre le jeune homme à l'aise, il se décida à faire la conversation, en prenant soin d'aborder un sujet sans rapport avec l'incident.

**« Dis-moi, Atsushi, qui se charge de ta formation ? **  
**\- L'inspecteur Kunikida. »** répondit le jeune homme en se détendant imperceptiblement. Les yeux de Dazai s'agrandirent, et un grand sourire amusé germa sur son visage. Voilà une information qui le ravissait absolument.  
**« Vraiment ? C'est ce cher Kunikida qui te forme ? »** Atsushi opina légèrement. « **Mon pauvre, ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours !**  
\- **Monsieur Kunikida est un bon inspecteur...**, le défendit le jeune homme aux cheveux gris.  
\- **Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Je pense juste que tu ne dois pas beaucoup t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'aussi strict que lui. Il fait toujours ses plannings millimétrés à la seconde près ? » **

Atsushi acquiesça, visiblement à contrecœur ; il donnait à son aîné des raisons supplémentaires de se moquer de son supérieur. Il enchaîna immédiatement :

**« Les méthodes de formation de monsieur Kunikida sont complètes et me conviennent. Et puis, je préfère largement ses méthodes à celles de l'inspectrice Yosano - avec tout le respect que je lui dois. **  
**\- Tu as aussi été formé par elle ? » **Dazai n'avait jamais vu sa collègue former un inspecteur, mais connaissant son caractère, ce ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir non plus. Même s'il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle était aussi très impulsive et qu'elle se pliait rarement aux méthodes conventionnelles.  
« **Non, mais c'est elle qui forme Ryunosuke **  
**\- Ryunosuke ? **» Le prénom lui était familier mais son esprit n'y associa aucun visage.  
«** Ryunosuke Akutagawa. Il est arrivé à la brigade en même temps que moi, après que... »**

Atsushi laissa sa phrase en suspens, et reprit son air gêné. Leur conversation s'engageait de nouveau en terrain glissant, songea Osamu. Pour recentrer la conversation, il rassembla dans son esprit tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de ce second nouveau venu, soit pas grand-chose.

S'il se souvenait bien de ce qu'il avait lu dans la nuit, Ryunosuke Akutagawa était également un nouvel inspecteur de la brigade. Contrairement à son collègue Atsushi, le jeune homme s'était moins illustré, mais Dazai avait retenu qu'il semblait aussi prometteur que l'argenté. S'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de montrer ses talents sur une grande affaire, il avait, au cours des quelques petites missions dont il avait été chargé, eu un comportement exemplaire et des résultats excellents. Nul doute que, sur une affaire importante, le jeune homme ferait ses preuves.

**« Il est formé par Yosano alors ?** s'enquit Dazai, estimant que c'était un sujet de conversation plus sûr.  
\- **Oui**, confirma Atsushi avec un petit sourire contrit**. Il paraît qu'elle est assez exigeante et qu'elle est terrifiante en colère. C'est pour ça que je suis très heureux d'être formé par l'inspecteur Kunikida... »**

Osamu comprenait cette opinion. En matière de pédagogie, Kunikida était sûrement bien meilleur que Yosano. Pourtant, il était quasiment certain que la jeune femme était une très bonne formatrice. Après tout, elle avait elle-même été formée par l'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa, et elle avait plus d'expérience sur le terrain que tous les autres inspecteurs de la brigade, à l'exception peut-être de Ranpo.

A l'époque où Dazai avait rejoint la brigade, elle n'était déjà plus une novice, et elle lui avait beaucoup appris. Même si leurs premiers rapports avaient d'abord été tendus, ils avaient au final appris à se connaître, et avant son départ, ils étaient en très bons termes.

**« Dans tous les cas, je pense que vous apprendrez beaucoup**, conclut Dazai alors que la voix artificielle du métro indiquait qu'ils arrivaient à leur arrêt.** L'inspecteur Fukuzawa dit toujours que la période de formation est la plus importante dans la carrière d'un inspecteur, car elle détermine quel genre d'inspecteur on deviendra. **»

Atsushi acquiesça, et le brun songea que l'homme avait bien raison. Il avait déjà travaillé avec les inspecteurs d'autres divisions que celle de Yokohama, et avait pu se rendre compte qu'en effet, le mentor que l'on avait jouait un rôle important. Lui, comme la plupart des inspecteurs du BEC de Yokohama, avait été formé par le célèbre Yukichi Fukuzawa, et leur mentor leur avait en effet transmis ses propres idéaux, qu'ils s'efforçaient d'appliquer à chacune de leurs affaires.

(Il avait eu un autre mentor aussi, et si son talent n'était pas comparable à Fukuzawa, sa formation avait bien plus apporté à Dazai que celle du quarantenaire. Mais c'était une autre histoire, infiniment plus douloureuse.)

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du métro, ils n'eurent qu'à marcher quelques minutes pour atteindre les bureaux de la brigade. Dazai n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis six mois, mais rien n'avait changé, à l'extérieur en tout cas. Le bâtiment, malgré sa hauteur considérable, était toujours aussi banal, couleur de pierre comme tous ceux autour, sans autre élément distinctif que ce panneau « BUREAU DES ENQUÊTES CRIMINELLES - YOKOHAMA » accroché au-dessus des grandes portes marron foncé et les dix voitures blanches dotées de gyrophares garées sur le parking adjacent.

En soi, leur bureau n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Les effectifs étaient réduits au maximum, le budget qui leur était alloué par le gouvernement était probablement le plus bas jamais accordé à des inspecteurs, et ils passaient plus de temps à résoudre des affaires de vol que de véritables enquêtes criminelles.

Cependant, il faisait parler de lui dans le milieu de la police, et même en dehors. Il était peu habituel de trouver en pleine ville un bureau des enquêtes criminelles, surtout dans une ville certes en plein essor, mais peu étendue comparée à d'autres villes de la région. Les BEC étaient généralement installés dans les grandes villes ; en l'occurrence, Tokyo, la capitale du pays, située à quelques dizaines de kilomètres. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison valable d'en installer un à Yokohama.

Mais si la ville paraissait aujourd'hui paisible, ce n'était pas le cas dix ans plus tôt. De violentes guerres de gangs avaient plongé la ville dans un climat de terreur, où le simple fait de sortir faire ses courses pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Les crimes se multipliaient, on découvrait chaque jour de nouveaux cadavres, et les incendies et cambriolages devenaient une routine.

Pour faire revenir l'ordre, le gouvernement avait pris des mesures drastiques : quasiment tous les inspecteurs des brigades criminelles du pays avaient été envoyés à Yokohama pour arrêter les auteurs des crimes et faire revenir la paix en ville. Et pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait, ils avaient décidé de créer un BEC au milieu de la ville et de nommer à sa tête un des meilleurs inspecteurs, de façon à dissuader les criminels qui couraient toujours de recommencer.

Ce ne devait être l'affaire que de un ou deux ans, mais dix ans plus tard, le BEC de Yokohama existait toujours. Même si le taux de criminalité de la ville avait chuté, le gouvernement avait décidé que le bureau resterait ouvert car il leur permettait d'agrandir les effectifs. Leur champ d'action avait été élargi, ils pouvaient désormais être dépêchés n'importe où sur l'île. Pour autant, le travail ne se bousculait pas, ce qui n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose dans leur cas.

En atteignant le perron, les deux inspecteurs sortirent leurs badges pour pénétrer dans les bureaux, mais une voix les arrêta alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient pousser les lourdes portes d'entrée.

**« Si ce n'est pas ce cher Dazai ! **» La voix féminine et amicale qui résonna fit sourire le susnommé qui se tourna et accueillit sa collègue avec un grand sourire amusé.  
**« Si ce n'est pas cette chère Yosano ! »** paraphrasa-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour saluer la jeune femme, qui les rejoignit rapidement.

Yosano n'avait pas changé, songea-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur. Ses cheveux raides et noirs étaient toujours coupés droits au-dessus de ses épaules, une coupe de cheveux qu'elle avait adoptée quelques années plus tôt et qui accentuait son air sévère. Toujours vêtue d'une simple chemise blanche, d'une jupe longue noire et de chaussures à talons qui la rendaient facilement identifiable lorsqu'elle arpentait les couloirs de la brigade, elle ressemblait toujours à la policière modèle, propre sur soi et souriante.

Mais si ses cheveux courts qui encadraient ses traits sévères témoignaient de son sérieux, le rouge qui recouvrait en permanence ses ongles et des chaussures indiquait son agressivité ; mieux valait ne pas trop énerver la jeune inspectrice, au risque de s'en mordre les doigts. Les quatre années qu'il avait passées à la brigade avant de se retirer avaient appris à Dazai que sa collègue avait beau être de sexe féminin, elle était tout aussi redoutable que ses homologues masculins - et d'ailleurs, toutes les femmes qu'il avait côtoyées depuis qu'il exerçait le métier d'inspecteurs étaient des adversaires sérieuses et dangereuses, qu'il valait mieux ne pas sous-estimer.

**« Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela**, déclara la jeune femme en le détaillant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. **Mais ta présence manquait à la brigade. **  
**\- Comme c'est adorable ~ Je sais que je suis indispensable au bon fonctionnement de cette brigade. **  
**\- Ne rêve pas trop Dazai, je disais cela parce que Ranpo passait son temps à se plaindre que les sucreries achetées à la supérette en bas de la rue étaient fades comparées à celles que tu lui ramenais. »** Osamu afficha une mine offusquée, mais il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Un tel comportement, c'était du Ranpo tout craché.  
**« Il m'a déjà demandé de lui ramener des karinto**, précisa-t-il, espiègle.  
**\- J'en étais sûre ! »**

Akiko secoua la tête avec désespoir, mais son sourire trahissait son amusement. Elle connaissait Ranpo depuis longtemps, plus longtemps que n'importe quel inspecteur de Yokohama à l'exception de Fukuzawa, et elle était habituée à son comportement enfantin. Son regard rose se posa ensuite sur Atsushi, qu'elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué jusqu'à présent.

**« Tiens, Nakajima ! Tu as déjà rencontré notre revenant ? **  
**\- L'inspecteur Fukuzawa m'a demandé de l'accueillir à sa place**, opina le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.  
**\- Ah, oui, bien sûr. »** Elle ajouta à l'intention de Dazai : **« Cette nouvelle affaire lui prend tout son temps. » **

Elle sortit son badge pour ouvrir les portes, et leur fit signe d'entrer pour poursuivre la conversation à l'intérieur.

**« De quoi s'agit-il ? **  
**\- Confidentiel. Aucun de nous n'a accès aux infos. Je suppose que c'est réservé à lui seul. **  
**\- Ce doit être très important. »** fit observer Dazai, songeur.

Il se demandait encore une fois quel genre d'affaire nécessitait autant de secrets, et était si compliquée que même l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs de la région travaillait d'arrache-pied pour la résoudre. Un meurtre ? Une disparition ? Les informations ne relayaient rien à ce sujet, mais si l'affaire concernait une famille aisée, il n'était pas très compliqué de la cacher. L'argent achetait tout dans leur monde.

En entrant, Dazai cligna des yeux, ébloui par les lumières artificielles. L'intérieur du BEC n'avait pas changé non plus ; les locaux étaient toujours impeccables et modernes, un plus dont ils se réjouissaient tous. Le bâtiment comportait trois étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée, qui abritait les bureaux de l'une des trois équipes d'inspecteurs.

Normalement, un bureau d'enquêtes criminelles se composait de sept équipes, chacune étant assignée à un type d'affaires en particulier. Le leur n'en comportait cependant que trois, c'était le maximum qu'ils pouvaient recruter avec le budget qui leur était alloué. De toute manière, le bureau de Tokyo pouvait compenser si besoin.

Au rez-de-chaussée, on retrouvait l'équipe de l'inspecteur Tsujimura, spécialisée dans les cambriolages et vols à main armée. Au-dessus d'eux, il y avait les archives. Les deuxième et troisième étages abritaient les locaux des deux autres équipes d'inspecteurs, qui se répartissaient les affaires de violences, d'homicides et de disparition.

Le petit groupe monta plusieurs escaliers et traversa plusieurs couloirs vides de toute présence humaine. Les seuls individus visibles étaient des représentations, sur des photos accrochées sur les murs, des anciens inspecteurs et agents de la brigade qui s'étaient illustrés au cours de leur carrière. On y trouvait aussi les portraits de ceux qui étaient décédés en mission, en hommage.

Dazai évita ostensiblement de regarder les murs, concentrant son regard dans la direction de leurs bureaux, situés au troisième étage du bâtiment. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la même pièce, seul Fukuzawa possédait son propre bureau au même étage qu'eux - un privilège qu'il devait à son statut de responsable du bureau. Lorsque Yosano poussa la porte marquant l'entrée de leur pièce de travail, Dazai sentit une excitation s'emparer de lui. Malgré ses premières réticences à revenir travailler, il était impatient de retrouver ce lieu familier empli de bons souvenirs.

La pièce avait peu changé également : les bureaux étaient toujours alignés côtes à côtes et faces à faces, avec une simple cloison pour les séparer les uns des autres. La plupart étaient recouverts de dossiers et de stylos, mais certains se démarquaient des autres par leur propreté, même si Dazai savait par expérience que les bureaux immaculés étaient simplement ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés par un inspecteur.

La première chose qui attira son attention lorsqu'il entra, c'était l'un des bureaux situé à gauche de la porte d'entrée. Il débordait non pas de dossiers comme les autres bureaux adjacents, mais de paquets de gâteaux et de bonbons vides, ainsi que de bouteilles de ramune pour la plupart vides également.

Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas changé, songea Dazai, tandis que l'inspecteur propriétaire du bureau se levait pour les saluer. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en partie dissimulés sous un béret marron, et ses yeux émeraudes étaient encadrés par des lunettes noires.

**« Ranpo**, le tança immédiatement Akiko,** l'inspecteur Fukuzawa ne t'avait pas demandé de ranger ton bureau pour le retour de Dazai ? **  
**\- Quelle importance ?** répondit le susnommé d'un ton joyeux. **Dazai n'est pas un nouveau venu, il a travaillé avec nous pendant quatre ans ! D'ailleurs Dazai, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre rituel. **  
**\- Je ne risque pas puisque tu me l'as rappelé ! »** répliqua l'inspecteur avec un sourire, en lui tendant ses karinto.

Le jeune homme se fendit d'un grand sourire et saisit avec précaution ses sucreries. Il s'assit à son bureau pour les déguster, tandis qu'Akiko déposait son manteau sur sa chaise et s'installait à son bureau à son tour, en face de son ami. Le sien était bien plus organisé que celui de Ranpo, même si quelques objets sans rapport traînaient ça et là, comme un flacon de vernis à ongles rouge ou une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Le bureau le plus rangé - en dehors de ceux inoccupés - était évidemment celui de Kunikida. Situé en face de celui de Ranpo, il était impeccable, tous les dossiers triés parfaitement et le bois ciré. Son propriétaire manquait à l'appel cependant, ce qui surprit Dazai. Il n'avait jamais vu l'inspecteur blond rater un jour de travail.

**« Kunikida n'est pas là ? »** s'étonna-t-il en constatant l'absence de son collègue. Le blond n'était pas non plus du genre à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il était en service.  
**« Il est parti chercher du café au rez-de-chaussée**, répondit Edogawa.** Notre machine est en panne. **  
**\- Et Kunikida ne peut pas te supporter sans café. »** ricana Yosano.

Constatant que son ancien bureau était toujours inoccupé, Dazai s'y installa également. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant que le bureau à ses côtés n'était pas resté vide lui, et que des affaires y étaient déposées ; un manteau noir recouvrait la chaise, et plusieurs feuilles volantes y étaient posées. Puisqu'Atsushi s'installa sur un autre bureau, Osamu devina que son voisin serait désormais Ryunosuke Akutagawa, lequel semblait absent pour le moment.

Il posa son regard sur la porte qui séparait leurs humbles bureaux communs de celui privé de Fukuzawa. Il se doutait que son supérieur s'y trouvait actuellement, et, malgré sa grande envie d'aller le saluer, il préférait ne pas interrompre son mentor.

**« Ryunosuke est parti chercher du café aussi ? » **s'enquit Yosano en observant le bureau vide à côté de Dazai. Ranpo secoua la tête négativement.  
«** Il est là**, ajouta-t-il en désignant la porte de leur supérieur du menton.  
-** L'inspecteur Fukuzawa l'a convoqué** ? s'alarma Atsushi.  
**\- Oui. Et je crois que ç'a un rapport avec l'affaire qui l'occupe depuis hier**. »

Les trois nouveaux venus observèrent un silence pensif. Dazai était de plus en plus curieux sur l'affaire qui occupait son aîné, mais, tant qu'elle ne serait pas résolue, il ne pourrait rien apprendre ; et même lorsqu'elle serait classée, si elle était aussi confidentielle qu'il n'y paraissait, personne parmi eux ne saurait de quoi il retournait.

«** Sinon, Dazai**, reprit Ranpo d'un ton joyeux. **Tu es impatient de reprendre le boulot ?**  
\- **Un peu**, sourit le brun, **ça m'a manqué ces derniers mois. **  
**\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai une super affaire pour toi ! » **L'inspecteur dévisagea son collègue un instant.  
«** Quel genre d'affaire ? » **

Edogawa lui tendit une déposition, une plainte au vu de l'en-tête. Il parcourut le document rapidement avant d'adresser un regard blasé à son collègue.

«** C'est une affaire de vol de voiture. Ce n'est même pas notre domaine.**  
\- **On manque d'effectifs je te rappelle,** répliqua Ranpo, **du coup certaines missions banales nous sont aussi confiées. On les confie aux nouvelles recrues alors... » **

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil amusé, pour signifier à son collègue qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Dazai lui rendit un sourire ironique, avant de plier la feuille en quatre pour la ranger dans la poche de son manteau, et de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce, sous les yeux stupéfaits de ses collègues.

**« Tu as raison, ça ne me fera pas de mal de revenir aux bases ! » **s'exclama-t-il en adressant un salut de la main à ses collègues.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, le cœur léger. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait heureux. Il aurait dû revenir à la brigade bien plus tôt, songea-t-il. Il n'y avait que là où il se sentait vraiment bien.


	4. 02 : La brigade des désœuvrés

_**note de l'auteure : **Le Akiko/Ryunosuke est mon nouveau pairing fraternel favori, je m'amuse trop avec ces deux-là-_  
_(vous allez vous en rendre compte rapidement-)_

_bon sinon vous connaissez la chanson, j'espère que vous allez bien :3 moi j'ai dst d'histoire-géo demain, on croise les doigts pour que ce soit l'histoire qui tombe-_

_le prochain chapitre sortira le _**_22 novembre_**_ ! bonne lecture !_

_**disclaimer : **BSD et ses personnages appartiennent à Kafka Asagiri :)_

_**ps** : je ne l'avais pas trop précisé dans l'intro, mais si la situation politique/économique du Japon est plutôt similaire à la réalité dans cette histoire, j'ai volontairement "adouci" la façon de penser des Japonais surtout vis-à-vis des homosexuels. je ne cherche pas à minimiser la situation, simplement, cette histoire n'est pas une dénonciation et n'a absolument pas pour thème l'homophobie, d'où la petite modification_

* * *

**Chapitre Deux - La brigade des désœuvrés**

* * *

_Partout autour d'elle, des cris de peur et de fureur résonnaient, telle une symphonie chaotique qui symboliserait la situation. Ici, une femme hurlait en cherchant son enfant, là un vieillard tentait de se mettre debout malgré les hommes et femmes qui le poussaient violemment, trop occupés à tenter de sauver leur propre peau._

_Elle chercha du regard la silhouette familière de sa mère, sans parvenir à la trouver parmi la masse humaine qui déferlait de la sortie du métro. Elle tenta de se mettre en mouvement, estimant qu'il serait plus aisé de la retrouver ainsi, mais elle parvenait à peine à faire un pas sans se faire bousculer. _

_Au passage, elle entendait quelques bribes de conversation. Une explosion non identifiée dans le métro. Une menace terroriste pour certains, une défaillance technique pour d'autres. Selon la jeune femme, la réponse se trouvait au milieu : c'était probablement une défaillance technique provoquée par des émeutiers. Depuis plusieurs jours, les catastrophes se multipliaient, et ils en étaient toujours à l'origine. _

_La foule finit par se disperser, et elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée à terre, bousculée par la masse. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, ignorant sa jambe endolorie qui avait dû heurter quelque chose dans sa chute, et se rendit compte que quelqu'un se trouvait devant elle. _

_C'était un homme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleus ; il portait un costume soigneusement repassé, et une plaque de police ornait le devant de sa veste. Son regard examina la jeune femme, puis il posa la première question – mais pas la dernière :_

**_Est-ce que tout va bien ?_**

* * *

**J – 68****  
**_10 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

**« Je ne comprends pas. » **Akiko soupira et planta son regard magenta dans celui gris de son subordonné.

**« Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, **répliqua-t-elle en posant ses deux index sur ses joues. **Tu étires tes lèvres comme ça. » **

Elle appuya ses propos en étirant légèrement le bord de ses lèvres. Ryunosuke la dévisagea, sceptique, avant de l'imiter ; le résultat était loin d'être concluant. La jeune inspectrice soupira à nouveau et secoua la tête négativement.

**« Ce n'est pas gagné, **conclut-elle.

– **Nous sommes des inspecteurs, **observa le jeune homme. **Notre travail, c'est d'arrêter les criminels, pas de leur faire des sourires. **

– **Il faut quand même inspirer un minimum la sympathie, **répondit la jeune femme. **Personne ne fait confiance à un inspecteur qui donne lui-même l'impression d'être un criminel. » **Son subordonné eut un mouvement de tête désabusé. Il ne semblait pas convaincu par sa théorie.

**« Vous êtes vraiment en train de retarder ma promotion parce que je ne sais pas sourire ? »**

Bon, d'accord, dit comme ça, cela semblait un peu stupide, mais c'était une raison très sérieuse. Ryunosuke était compétent, même s'il ne s'était encore jamais illustré sur le terrain contrairement à son collègue Atsushi, elle le savait parfaitement. Mais il affichait en permanence un visage dépourvu de toute émotion, et la jeune femme voyait cela comme un grand handicap pour lui dans le futur. Certes, ils étaient avant tout des inspecteurs qui devaient résoudre des crimes, mais ils devaient aussi parfois intervenir auprès de témoins, et il était important de mettre les personnes en confiance dans ce cas-là.

Ranpo interrompit leur conversation de la plus haute importance en agitant le paquet de bonbons qu'il venait d'acheter sous leur nez.

**« ****Dazai**** ne t'a pas ramené quelque chose ce matin ? **fit remarquer Yosano d'un ton critique.

– **Si, mais ça c'est pour mon stock personnel. » **répondit le jeune homme comme si c'était évident. Son amie leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avec un désespoir non dissimulé.

**« Tu pourrais au moins nous en offrir, **lâcha-t-elle, en faisant preuve de toute la mauvaise foi qu'elle possédait.

– **Tu détestes ces bonbons, **observa son ami de longue date en la dévisageant avec un petit sourire. **Et ****Ryunosuke**** étant incapable de profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie, il n'en mange jamais. » **

Le regard métallique du susnommé fit des allers-retours entre sa responsable de formation et son supérieur hiérarchique ; même s'il ne dit rien, Akiko devina aisément qu'il remettait en question ses choix de carrière, ou simplement le fait d'avoir été associé à ces deux inspecteurs farfelus. Il ne pouvait cependant pas remettre en cause leurs compétences puisque la qualité de sa formation était irréprochable, et la jeune femme était quasiment certaine que c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'abstenait de demander à changer de responsable.

**« Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous interrompre, mais on peut y aller ? »**

La voix ennuyée de Tsujimura leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas en pause mais sur leur lieu de travail, et que leur service ne s'achevait que dans trois heures. Leur collègue, à la tête de la brigade des vols et des cambriolages, les dévisageait avec la mine désabusée qu'elle arborait depuis que Ranpo avait forcé leur véhicule à s'arrêter au milieu de la route pour aller s'acheter des bonbons. Les deux mèches bleues qui encadraient son visage accentuaient son regard mauve légèrement agacé et ennuyé.

**« Pas la peine de se presser, **commenta Yosano, **on ne poursuit pas un braqueur en fuite. Et c'est bien dommage. » **ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, leurs journées de travail ressemblaient bien plus à de vastes blagues qu'à des journées normales pour des inspecteurs de police. L'inconvénient quand on exerçait cette fonction dans un pays réputé pour sa sécurité et son faible taux de criminalité était que même en temps normal, il n'y avait pas énormément de travail, surtout pour eux qui étaient inspecteurs dans un bureau d'enquêtes _criminelles, _et c'était encore plus vrai depuis quelques temps.

Pas de braquages à main armée, pas de disparitions suspectes, même pas de petite agression dans la rue. Même les voleurs à l'arrache et les pickpockets semblaient avoir pris de longues vacances. Au fond, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, les habitants de Yokohama et même des alentours pouvaient vivre sans la moindre crainte pour leur sécurité. Mais pour eux, inspecteurs rodés à ces affaires, c'était presque comme se retrouver au chômage.

Les seules enquêtes qui les occupaient étaient les vols de voiture, qui avaient étrangement augmenté ces derniers temps. Certains véhicules disparaissaient de leurs places de parking, pour réapparaître dans un autre arrondissement de la ville. Puisqu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, tous les inspecteurs du BEC étaient dépêchés sur ces affaires des plus ridicules. Au début, chacun essayait de les confier aux recrues inexpérimentées – Ranpo avait même usé de ce stratagème sur Dazai – mais Fukuzawa leur avait ordonné de ne pas abuser de leur expérience et de participer également aux recherches.

(Akiko trouvait presque honteux que leur supérieur leur demande ça quand lui-même ne le faisait pas puisqu'il était le seul à bénéficier d'une véritable enquête. Mais quand elle voyait à quel point elle lui prenait tout son temps, elle parvenait à relativiser. Même si elle mourait toujours d'envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.)

Ils se remirent donc en route, malgré les plaintes incessantes de Ranpo qui trouvait injuste qu'un détective de sa trempe soit forcé d'enquêter sur un vulgaire vol de voiture. Yosano était d'accord avec lui, mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Et personne n'osait défier l'autorité de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa , de crainte de se retrouver affecté pendant un mois à l'administration. La jeune femme avait déjà tenté l'expérience et en gardait un souvenir peu agréable.

**« J'ai une question. » **lâcha soudainement Ryunosuke lors d'un long moment de silence. Les trois autres inspecteurs tournèrent vers lui des regards intrigués ; Tsujimura paraissait vraiment surprise de l'entendre s'exprimer, compte tenu du fait qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche en sa présence depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

**« Oui ? **répondit Akiko en constatant que son subordonné attendait une réponse.

– **Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes **_**quatre **_**inspecteurs sur l'affaire ? D'ordinaire, un seul suffit. » **L'inspectrice aux cheveux bleus, qui conduisait, soupira et tapota avec agacement le volant de son doigt ganté **–** Yosano se demandait souvent pourquoi elle portait des gants en guise d'accessoire.

**« Parce que je viens de sortir de formation, **répondit-elle. **Et que l'inspecteur principal ****Fukuzawa**** a insisté pour que je sois accompagnée d'un inspecteur expérimenté étant donné que l'on va dans un quartier sensible. » **On sentait au ton de sa voix qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié cette directive de son supérieur hiérarchique.

**« Et, **enchaîna Ranpo, **parce qu'Akiko est persuadée que je suis incapable de travailler sérieusement seul. **

– **À juste titre, **répliqua la jeune femme. **Et parce que je suis chargée de ta formation et que tu es donc obligé de m'accompagner en mission. »**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores les dévisagea tour à tour avant d'acquiescer sans rien dire ; ses pensées étaient cependant limpides et partagées par les trois autres passagers de la voiture. Pour la logique et l'organisation théoriquement propres à des inspecteurs de police, ils repasseraient.

Ils finirent par atteindre l'arrondissement de Sakae, considéré comme arrondissement sensible par la police de la ville du fait de son historique : lorsque, dix ans auparavant, les émeutes de Yokohama faisaient rage, c'étaient là que les plus grands dommages avaient été commis – Akiko se souvenait encore des images de bâtiments entiers en feu et de commerces mis à sac par les habitants de l'arrondissement **–** et aujourd'hui encore, c'était là où on trouvait les marginaux de la société japonaise.

On leur avait signalé un vol de voiture, le quatorzième depuis le début du mois, un chiffre record. Presque tous les arrondissements avaient été touchés, et ils étaient plutôt surpris que Sakae n'ait pas été concerné avant par ces délits. C'était pourtant le premier arrondissement qu'ils auraient imaginé touché par ces vols.

La violence restait chose courante à Sakae et, malgré la baisse drastique de la criminalité, ils étaient forcés d'être sur leurs gardes, même si le quartier de la victime était un quartier paisible à première vue.

Ils décidèrent que seuls Tsujimura et Ranpo iraient interroger la victime, puisque c'était leur mission à la base. Akiko et son cadet resteraient aux côtés de la voiture le temps qu'ils aillent lui parler.

Yosano resta sur ses gardes lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, et se mit debout à côté pour rester active en cas de problème. Akutagawa s'adossa à une portière et son regard gris balaya à plusieurs reprises les alentours, ce qui piqua la curiosité de son aînée. Elle se retint de poser la moindre question, sachant pertinemment que son subordonné se braquerait si elle devenait trop intrusive, mais il finit par lâcher :

**« Je vivais dans cet arrondissement avant. » **La déclaration surprit la jeune femme, Ryunosuke se confiait rarement sur sa vie personnelle. Elle ne savait que deux choses à son sujet : il vivait dans l'arrondissement d'Izumi et avait une petite sœur nommée Gin en dernière année de lycée. **« Pas dans ce quartier, mais un peu plus loin. Rien n'a changé. » **conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Un silence inconfortable s'installa de nouveau entre eux, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme le brise :

**« Comment va ta petite sœur ? » **

C'était le seul détail personnel sur lequel elle obtenait des réponses généralement. Même s'il essayait de le cacher, Ryunosuke appréciait visiblement beaucoup sa cadette et était fier de sa réussite **–** d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, lui-même n'était pas un élève exemplaire et cela lui avait posé plusieurs problèmes à son entrée dans la brigade, alors le fait que sa petite sœur soit dans le top du classement aux examens trimestriels et ait un dossier scolaire parfait devait lui faire plaisir.

**« Bien. » **

En dépit de cela, ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, ce qui l'intrigua un peu. Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien de plus, ramenant avec lui le silence inconfortable. Heureusement, Ranpo et Tsujimura revinrent avec la déposition de la victime, prêts à se mettre à leur fastidieux travail. Pour ne rien arranger, la voiture qu'ils devaient retrouver était des plus banales, une de celles que tout le monde possédait en général. Akiko jeta un regard désemparé à la montre qui ornait son poignet. Encore deux heures et demie avant la fin de son service.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, après avoir arpenté les ruelles de Yokohama pendant tout son service, Akiko se laissa tomber sur son canapé avec un long soupir épuisé. Ils n'avaient même pas retrouvé la voiture en fin de compte. Quatre inspecteurs de police pour une voiture, et ils ne la retrouvaient même pas. À ce rythme, leurs supérieurs tokyoïtes allaient décréter que leurs résultats étaient insatisfaisants, et ordonner la fermeture de leur bureau de Yokohama.

Son téléphone sonna soudainement, attirant son attention vers l'appareil qu'elle avait posé sur sa table basse. Elle le saisit et observa le nom qui s'affichait, avant de laisser tomber son téléphone sur le sol doucement sans répondre. La sonnerie s'arrêta, puis il s'écoula quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne de plus belle. Akiko finit par reprendre l'appareil et en coupa le son. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie d'endurer son ami d'enfance surexcité qui n'avait probablement rien d'important à lui dire de surcroît.

Elle finit par se relever avec un soupir las, laissa tomber sa veste qu'elle n'avait pas encore retirée sur un fauteuil, et se dirigea jusqu'à son réfrigérateur pour en sortir une canette de bière **–** pas trop alcoolisée quand même, elle prenait son service à huit heures le lendemain matin. Elle fouilla ensuite dans ses placards, à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, et finit par trouver deux paquets presque vides de riz. Elle nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait aller faire les courses vite sous peine de se retrouver sans rien à manger, et se décida à les finir. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les verser dans son cuiseur, la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée retentit.

Elle reposa sur le plan de travail le paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et se dirigea jusqu'à sa porte pour l'ouvrir ; elle regretta ensuite son geste pendant le reste de la soirée lorsqu'elle tomba sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts encadrés par d'épaisses lunettes rondes, vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche usée et d'un pantalon tout aussi usé par le temps, et les explosions probablement. Il portait autour du cou une – hideuse **–** écharpe kaki qui était étrangement en bon état, comparée au reste de sa tenue.

**« ****Akikooo**** ! » **s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte – trop forte – en se jetant sur elle. La jeune femme fit un pas sur le côté et le laissa s'effondrer sur le sol de son appartement, en maudissant tous les dieux pour leur acharnement sur elle aujourd'hui.

**« ****Kaiji****, **lâcha-t-elle d'un ton blasé en le regardant se relever. **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? **

– **Tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels, **répondit le jeune homme. **Je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose de grandiose ! **

– **Quoi donc ? Quelqu'un d'autre que ta maman a reconnu ta valeur de scientifique ? » **Elle ne sut pas ce qui la stupéfia le plus : que son ami ne relève pas l'insulte ou qu'il acquiesce avec un grand sourire satisfait et admiratif.

**« Tu es vraiment une inspectrice talentueuse ! Comment tu as deviné ? **

– **Quelqu'un a reconnu ta valeur de scientifique ? » **répéta-t-elle, sidérée.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle rabaissait son ami d'enfance... C'était surtout qu'elle était réaliste. Elle connaissait Kaiji depuis l'école primaire, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le même stand pour la kermesse de l'école. Auparavant, elle ne le connaissait que de vue puisqu'il était dans l'autre classe, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux à vendre de la limonade aux parents assoiffés - et elle avait d'ailleurs découvert à cette occasion qu'il était très doué pour en préparer.

Ils avaient ensuite poursuivi ensemble leur scolarité jusqu'à la fin du lycée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils séparent pour atteindre leur but respectif. Akiko voulait devenir inspectrice de police, quant à lui il désirait devenir inventeur. Elle avait atteint son but, lui prétendait l'avoir fait aussi, mais elle ne le croyait pas. Ses inventions étaient des échecs systématiques, et personne ne les achetait ou reconnaissait ses demandes incessantes de brevets. Elle persistait à dire qu'il devrait lancer sa propre marque de limonade s'il voulait connaître la célébrité, et la richesse, mais apparemment, monsieur était trop bien pour se contenter de vendre une boisson gazeuse et sucrée.

**« Quelqu'un m'a acheté tout mon stock d'inventions « ratées » comme tu les appelles. Et il a payé le prix fort !**

– **Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de ta famille qui voulait te faire plaisir ? » **Kaiji grimaça et lui tira la langue de manière enfantine.

**« On s'est vus en face à face je te signale. Je peux même te le décrire : taille moyenne, plutôt enrobé, à moitié chauve et emmitouflé dans une doudoune grise. **

– **Ça me rassure alors, **commenta Akiko, **s'il porte une doudoune au mois de mai, c'est qu'il est fou. Et il faut l'être pour acheter ton stock. **

– **Il avait l'air un peu étrange, je te l'accorde... Mais il était très sympa et il avait l'air vraiment intéressé par mes inventions ! » **L'inspectrice de police décida qu'elle avait fait preuve de suffisamment de négativité pour la soirée et conclut :

**« C'est plutôt une bonne chose, maintenant que tu es débarrassé de toutes ces inventions tu vas pouvoir...**

– **En créer d'autres ! »**

Elle allait plutôt dire « chercher une autre occupation », mais soit. Elle craignait de toute façon que son ami ne soit incapable de faire autre chose qu'inventer des choses inutiles. A vingt-cinq ans, il vivait encore chez sa mère et ne percevait rien d'autre que des aides. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui parfois. Mais elle reconnaissait une chose : il avait l'air heureux dans ce qu'il faisait.

**« Je te dérange ? **finit-il par s'inquiéter. **Tu as fini ton service hein ?**

– **Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'embauche à huit heures demain alors... » **Message subliminal : laisse-moi me reposer. Son ami sembla avoir une illumination, mais pas celle qu'elle attendait :

**« D'ailleurs, il faut que je te demande quelque chose. » **Akiko haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

**« Tu sais que je ne peux pas parler de mes affaires, c'est confidentiel, **précisa-t-elle néanmoins.

– **Je sais, mais ce n'est pas vraiment relié à ça. » **Kaiji baissa la voix, comme par crainte d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre **–** ils étaient pourtant seuls dans la pièce.

**« Tu as un collègue qui s'appelle ****Akutagawa**** ? »**

La question déstabilisa Yosano, et renforça son intuition d'inspectrice qui s'affolait ces derniers temps lorsqu'il était question de son subordonné. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que l'inspecteur Fukuzawa l'avait convoqué alors qu'il travaillait sur cette mystérieuse affaire de la plus haute importance, elle pressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond autour du jeune homme. Ceci associé aux mystères qu'il faisait sur sa famille...

**« Oui, **finit-elle par répondre, avec un peu de méfiance dans la voix. **Pourquoi ? » **Le scientifique hésita.

**« Je pense que ce n'est rien d'important mais... Il se passe des choses étranges du côté du temple ****Sôji****. »**

Le temple Sôji était situé dans l'arrondissement de Tsurumi. C'était le temple le plus connu de Yokohama, entretenu par une des plus vieilles familles de la ville, la très respectée famille Ôzaki. Tous les policiers et inspecteurs de la ville connaissaient les soupçons d'affaires illégales qui pesaient sur la famille depuis des générations, mais aucune preuve n'avait été amassée malgré leurs efforts. La révélation de Kaiji ne la surprenait donc pas beaucoup, mais elle se demandait pourquoi il lui disait tout ça.

**« Quel rapport avec ****Akutagawa**** ? **

– **Tu ne sais pas que les familles ****Akutagawa**** et ****Ôzaki**** sont liées par le sang depuis des années ? » **s'étonna son ami.

Elle l'ignorait en effet. Mais elle comprenait un peu mieux les réticences de son subordonné à parler de sa famille désormais. Tout le monde connaissait la famille Ôzaki autant que Francis Fitzgerald, pour des raisons différentes certes mais la célébrité était la célébrité, et Ryunosuke devait haïr qu'on fasse le raccourci entre lui et la célèbre chef actuelle, Kôyô.

**« Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, **lâcha finalement Akiko en réalisant que son ami attendait toujours une réponse. **Donc non, je ne savais pas. » **Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils et ajouta : **« Mais comment es-tu au courant toi ? » **

Le malaise de Kaiji était palpable ; il se leva vivement et tenta de partir, Akiko le rattrapa d'un geste précis. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle désirait le voir partir, mais elle avait maintenant envie de savoir ce qu'il insinuait.

**« Dis-moi tout ! **lui ordonna-t-elle de son ton d'inspectrice. **De quelles choses étranges tu parlais ? **

**– Si tu n'es pas au courant, je ne peux pas t'en parler ! **s'écria le jeune homme en tentant de fuir.

**– Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! De quoi parlais-tu ?**

**– Quelqu'un doit être en charge de l'affaire dans ton bureau ! Demande-lui ! » **

Akiko relâcha légèrement la pression sur son bras de surprise, et son ami en profita pour s'enfuir promptement. Elle ne le poursuivit pas, même si elle désirait toujours savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle avait au moins récupéré une information : Ryunosuke avait un lien avec la fameuse affaire de Fukuzawa. Elle le pressentait déjà auparavant, mais elle en avait désormais la confirmation.

Cependant, cela n'allait pas beaucoup l'avancer. L'affaire était confidentielle, et elle doutait de réussir à extorquer des informations à quelqu'un d'aussi secret que son subordonné. Et personne dans la brigade n'était particulièrement proche de lui, même Atsushi, qui était pourtant de la même promotion, ne se cantonnait qu'aux banalités.

Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur les deux paquets de riz qu'elle avait abandonnés. Son ventre criait famine, et elle s'empressa de reprendre sa cuisine minimaliste. Pendant que son repas chauffait, elle ne put résister à l'envie d'assouvir sa soif d'information avec une méthode qu'elle n'aimait pas spécialement utiliser mais qui était parfois bien utile.

Elle attrapa son téléphone, ouvrit une page internet et entra dans le moteur de recherche le nom de son subordonné. Elle ne trouva rien, pas le moindre article à son sujet, ce qui ne la surprit pas réellement. Elle affina sa recherche en précisant _« Ôzaki » _dans les termes, et un article de presse surgit finalement devant ses yeux. Il datait de la décennie précédente, et avait pour sujet la succession de Kôyô Ôzaki à la tête du temple. Un nom attira cependant son attention : Fumi Akutagawa. Selon le texte, il s'agissait de la mère de Kôyô Ôzaki. Kaiji avait donc raison, leurs familles étaient bien liées par le sang…

Elle chercha d'autres informations sur le sujet, sans rien trouver de plus concret. Il y avait de nombreux articles sur la famille Ôzaki, essentiellement des articles historiques sur le temple Sôji dont ils avaient la charge depuis de longues décennies, mais aucune mention des Akutagawa. Elle pesta, cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

La seule chose qui l'interpella dans les articles, c'était qu'ils étaient dithyrambiques. Aucune critique à l'égard de la famille n'était formulée. Akiko avait toujours soupçonné, comme tous les inspecteurs, une manipulation des médias pratiquée par la famille, et cela lui apparaissait comme une preuve allant dans ce sens.

Elle finit par reposer son téléphone pour manger, et resta songeuse. Sa curiosité d'inspectrice – à moins que ce ne soit sa curiosité mal placée – voulait se satisfaire en cherchant plus d'informations, mais elle avait épuisé tout ce qu'Internet pouvait lui apprendre, et à moins d'interroger Fukuzawa et Akutagawa, elle n'apprendrait rien de plus.

Avec un soupir épuisé, elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé et alluma la télévision avant de zapper jusqu'à trouver un programme idiot. Elle avait bien besoin de ça pour ne penser à rien, et oublier cette affaire qui prenait beaucoup trop d'importance.

* * *

Akiko parvint assez bien à s'occuper l'esprit pendant le reste de sa soirée, mais le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle était occupée à compter les post-it qu'il leur restait dans leurs tiroirs, l'affaire revint dans son esprit. Le manque de travail se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, sur leur moral comme sur leurs occupations. Ranpo empilait des bonbons, Dazai des stylos et Akutagawa se passionnait visiblement pour la composition de la barre chocolatée que Ranpo lui avait refourguée. Atsushi et Kunikida n'étaient pas de service, et échappaient donc à l'ennui mortel qui s'était installé dans leurs locaux.

Évidemment, même si Akutagawa était non loin d'elle, elle ne se voyait pas lui dire de but en blanc : _« Eh au fait il se passe quoi au temple de la famille avec laquelle tu ne veux pas qu'on sache que tu es lié ? »_. Elle n'allait même pas obtenir de réponse, simplement un regard inexpressif, celui qu'il arborait en permanence d'ailleurs. Pas étonnant que ses sourires soient effrayants, ses yeux ne traduisaient aucune émotion.

Son regard rose se déplaça vers la porte du bureau de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa, toujours fermée. Elle ne savait même pas quand son supérieur quittait et arrivait au BEC et elle redoutait un peu la réponse. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il passait probablement vingt heures par jour au travail, et même s'il ne vivait qu'à une dizaine de minutes de leur lieu de travail, il devait cruellement manquer de sommeil.

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, la porte s'ouvrit – c'était la première fois que cette situation se produisait en pleine journée – et le plus célèbre inspecteur du bureau des enquêtes criminelles de Yokohama en sortit.

Fukuzawa avait l'air épuisé, comme on pouvait s'y attendre après plus d'une semaine à enquêter sur une affaire délicate. Ses cheveux gris étaient cependant toujours impeccablement coiffés, son costume était toujours parfaitement repassé et son regard brillait toujours de détermination, malgré les cernes bleutés autour de lui. Yosano songea que son mentor forçait l'admiration par cela ; même si son travail était long et ardu, il restait déterminé à trouver la réponse. C'était cette détermination qui lui avait permis de résoudre toutes les affaires qui faisaient de lui le plus réputé du bureau.

(Il n'y avait qu'une affaire qui avait résisté à sa détermination depuis qu'il avait débuté sa carrière, une affaire toujours classée sans suite aujourd'hui – Ranpo disait que si même Fukuzawa n'avait pu la résoudre, personne n'y parviendrait jamais, et, même si Akiko trouvait que son jugement n'était pas très objectif, elle était plutôt d'accord avec lui.)

Dazai, qui avait relevé la tête de sa construction en entendant son supérieur arriver, parut sur le point de dire quelque chose – probablement un salut à l'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis son retour – mais se ravisa en voyant une autre silhouette sortir derrière lui.

C'était une jeune femme – et dans d'autres circonstances, Akiko aurait pu trouver cela étrange – dont les cheveux d'un blond naturel ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses origines étrangères. Elle remettait sur son nez des lunettes de soleil lorsqu'elle passa la porte, d'immenses lunettes qui masquaient en grande partie son visage. Sa tenue était des plus formelles, chemise et pantalon droit sans la moindre marque de richesse apparente, même si le tissu ne semblait pas de très basse qualité.

Elle échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec Fukuzawa, qui hocha la tête, puis elle s'éloigna de lui pour se diriger vers la sortie du bureau d'un pas rapide qui fit claquer avec brutalité ses talons sur le sol ; elle observa à peine les inspecteurs présents dans la pièce, mais il sembla à Akiko que son attention s'arrêtait brièvement sur Ryunosuke alors qu'elle passait à ses côtés. Ce fut si discret et bref qu'elle ne put pas le jurer, d'autant plus que son subordonné n'eut aucun regard pour la femme blonde, focalisé sur ce qu'il lisait.

Akiko dévisagea son subordonné un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête en sentant son regard insistant, et chercha vainement sur son visage neutre une confirmation. Fukuzawa les interrompit en venant finalement les saluer, d'un ton amical malgré sa fatigue palpable.

**« Inspecteur ! **le salua en retour Ranpo. **Vous voulez un bonbon ? » **L'homme sembla hésiter, puis finit par accepter, à la grande surprise de ses subordonnés qui étaient habitués à des refus de sa part. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dazai et déclara, avec un petit sourire désolé :

**« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te souhaiter à nouveau la bienvenue, tu m'en vois navré. » **L'autre balaya ses excuses avec un sourire et une réponse sur un ton enjoué :

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous êtes débordé. La rançon du succès je suppose ?**

– **Je suppose, **répondit l'homme aux cheveux gris d'un ton peu convaincu. **Je trime pendant que vous... » **Son regard bleu métallique balaya leurs diverses occupations, et il n'eut rien besoin de dire pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il sous-entendait.

**« Le manque de travail, **résuma Akiko en levant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

– **Je ne vous ai pas appris qu'il y a **_**toujours **_**des choses à faire, même lorsqu'aucune affaire n'est en cours ? »**

Ranpo, Dazai et Yosano grimacèrent simultanément en se remémorant cet enseignement de leur mentor commun. En effet cela faisait partie de ce qu'ils avaient appris durant leur formation, mais passer leurs journées à relire des retranscriptions d'interrogatoires et des plaintes pour ranger les archives poussiéreuses de leur bureau par ordre chronologique et alphabétique, c'était pire que tout à leurs yeux, aussi ils évitèrent sciemment le regard de l'inspecteur principal pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

Celui-ci secoua la tête avec un mélange d'amusement et de désespoir, puis finit par s'excuser et regagner son bureau. Dazai se leva ensuite pour aller chercher un peu de café, et Akiko décida de l'accompagner. Ils descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, dans les locaux de la brigade des cambriolages et vols.

Leurs bureaux étaient plus petits que les leurs, mais tout aussi similaires : on repérait au premier coup d'œil les bureaux occupés grâce aux empilements de dossiers ou d'objets personnels. Leur brigade comptait sept membres, qui se partageaient tous une grande pièce. Même l'inspectrice à la tête de la brigade, Tsujimura, ne disposait pas de son propre bureau. Il en allait de même pour Ayatsuji, le chef de la brigade du deuxième étage, celle qui se répartissait les violences, crimes et disparitions avec celle de Fukuzawa.

Tous les membres de la brigade de Tsujimura étaient absents, ce qui les surprit. Une mission impromptue ? Ils étaient presque jaloux, eux ne se tournaient pas les pouces au moins. Mais au moins, ils pouvaient se servir sans faire attention. Tsujimura et ses hommes les surveillaient toujours quand ils venaient prendre du café, se plaignant qu'ils devraient faire réparer leur propre machine au plus vite au lieu d'épuiser leurs stocks.

Ils se servirent donc sans vergogne dans leur machine à café puis remontèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leurs bureaux. Alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir couvert de photographies d'hommage, Akiko remarqua que son collègue gardait son regard fixé devant lui. Le sien passa sur les murs, et accrocha le dernier cadre qui avait été accroché six mois plus tôt. Son cœur se serra légèrement en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Dazai faisait pour revenir ici, avec tous ces souvenirs qui devaient le torturer.

Elle, elle n'en aurait sûrement pas eu le courage. Si elle avait vécu la même chose que lui, elle serait sûrement partie loin, pour ne jamais revenir. Elle avait été si surprise, lorsque l'inspecteur Fukuzawa leur avait appris qu'il revenait. Elle pensait au contraire qu'il ne remettrait jamais un pied au Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles, voire même qu'il quitterait Yokohama dès que possible pour échapper à ses souvenirs cruels.

Son regard se posa sur le dos de Dazai devant elle, et, l'espace d'un instant, elle revit le jour où il était arrivé au bureau, quatre ans plus tôt, tout juste diplômé et major de sa promotion. Au début, elle l'avait méprisé, essentiellement parce qu'il lui rappelait une certaine personne qu'elle haïssait de tout son être, et aussi parce qu'elle voyait en lui un gamin arrogant, qui allait se croire supérieur sous prétexte qu'il était major de promo, alors qu'il ne connaissait rien du terrain, auquel aucune théorie ne pouvait le préparer.

Puis, elle avait appris à connaître ce jeune homme perspicace et à voir qu'il n'était pas comme elle le pensait. Il était arrogant, mais d'une arrogance qu'il tirait de ses capacités d'adaptation et d'apprentissage rapides, et son instinct développé leur était souvent utile pour résoudre les crimes, à l'époque où le taux de criminalité était plus élevé, et où ils enquêtaient sur des tueries de masse et des disparitions inquiétantes.

Au final, il lui avait manqué lorsqu'il était parti, après l'incident. Même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais en face, elle était très heureuse qu'il soit revenu. Sans lui, ils n'étaient pas au complet ; et même s'il manquerait toujours une deuxième personne que ni Atsushi ni Ryunosuke ne pourraient remplacer, elle avait l'impression que tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il ne leur manquait qu'une petite affaire, et ce serait parfait.

Une sonnerie de téléphone la tira de ses pensées, et elle réalisa après une demi-seconde de réflexion que c'était son portable qui l'émettait. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa veste frénétiquement pour l'attraper, et observa le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Un numéro inconnu. Elle hésita mais finit par accepter l'appel, sous le regard curieux de Dazai.

**« Allô ? » **

Aucune voix ne lui répondit, et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se répéta, puis raccrocha en entendant de nouveau rien d'autre qu'un silence complet, et marmonna à Dazai qu'il s'agissait d'un faux numéro. L'inspecteur reprit son chemin sans insister, et alors qu'Akiko allait en faire de même, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer une seule fois, signalant la réception d'un nouveau message.

Il provenait du même numéro, et n'était constitué que d'une pièce jointe. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, la curiosité prenant le dessus sur la méfiance, et découvrit une photographie d'assez mauvaise qualité, sur laquelle on reconnaissait néanmoins deux personnes, qui se trouvaient visiblement dans le centre-ville de Yokohama à en juger par les boutiques dont elle distinguait vaguement l'enseigne dans le fond de la photographie.

Akiko reconnut immédiatement la première : c'était la jeune femme blonde qui était sortie tout à l'heure du bureau de Fukuzawa. Elle avait toujours ses lunettes noires qui masquaient son visage, et portait cette-fois un imperméable beige assez long qui cachait complètement le reste de sa tenue.

Elle eut plus de mal à identifier la seconde personne, qui portait également des lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'un chapeau qui masquait encore plus son visage, mais un détail retint son attention : de fines mèches de cheveux étaient visibles, des cheveux noirs aux pointes blanches.

Exactement comme ceux de Ryunosuke.


	5. 03 : Entre honneur et famille

**note de l'auteure :** coucou_ !_

anecdote du chapitre : en passant le chapitre de mon drive sur ma clé USB je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas écrit la fin ,, oui, je suis soit très débile, soit très fatiguée.

welp, anyways, il y a plus important aujourd'hui puisque c'est l'anniversaire de la personne incroyable qu'est **Befitrole** voilà happy birthday même si je te l'ai évidemment déjà dit 3

le prochain chapitre sortira le 06 décembre et on commencera enfin à entrer dans l'histoire :3 bonne lecture !

**disclaimer : **BSD et ses personnages appartiennent à Kafka Asagiri :)

* * *

**Chapitre Trois - Entre honneur et famille**

* * *

_Allongé dans l'herbe, un jeune homme contemplait le ciel couvert de nuages. Ses cheveux de deux couleurs distinctes lui fouettaient doucement le visage, portés par le vent qui soufflait légèrement ce jour-là. Des feuilles mortes étaient emportées également, et achevaient leur route sur l'uniforme de lycéen du garçon._

_Une voix l'interpella doucement, et il se redressa pour offrir une esquisse de sourire à la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui, et dont les lèvres étaient arquées plus visiblement. Elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés, et ses longs cheveux noirs se répandirent tout autour d'elle. Son uniforme, similaire mais différent de celui du jeune homme, était immaculé, mais fut bien vite recouvert de brins d'herbe fraîchement coupée. _

_Elle serrait dans son poing quelque chose, qu'elle donna ensuite à son compagnon qui le prit avec circonspection. Il observa le pendentif qu'elle lui avait donné, une superbe danseuse dont le tutu était fait dans une pierre dorée qui ressemblait à de l'ambre. Il regarda la jeune femme avec un air interrogateur, et elle murmura, d'une voix différente de celle qu'elle avait d'habitude :_

_**J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.**_

* * *

**J-67  
**_11 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

Ryunosuke fixait le plafond sans penser à rien. C'était son rituel, la chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il voulait se reposer. Certains lui disaient simplement de dormir, mais quand on était insomniaque en plus d'avoir beaucoup de problèmes personnels, le sommeil devenait une denrée rare.

Il observa le plafond sur lequel étaient visibles des fissures qui semblaient s'élargir à chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux, une illusion d'optique créée par son cerveau épuisé.

Il ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait faire venir le sommeil aussi simplement. Les médicaments contre les insomnies étaient inefficaces, et de toute façon déconseillés pour lui compte tenu de sa profession. Rien ne l'aidait à réduire ses insomnies, à part la perte abondante de sang ou un coup brutal à la tête, deux remèdes qu'il préférait éviter d'utiliser. Il se contentait de siestes lorsqu'il en avait l'opportunité, entre ses services. Mais même celles-là se laissaient désirer depuis plusieurs semaines.

Des éclats de voix étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles et il rouvrit les yeux. Il déplaça son poids sur le côté pour observer la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur l'un des jardins intérieurs, d'où provenaient les voix. Il reconnut sa tante et Ichiyô qui semblaient s'emporter sur un sujet qu'il n'avait pas de mal à deviner compte tenu des circonstances.

Enfin, à bien y regarder, c'était surtout Ichiyô qui s'emportait. Ses gestes étaient grands et énergiques, tandis que Kôyô gardait les bras croisés sur son kimono haute gamme et fait sur mesure. Son expression était fermée ; Ryunosuke ne pouvait pas voir celle d'Ichiyô qui lui tournait le dos, mais il imaginait très bien son expression épuisée et en colère.

Il finit par se relever du sol sur lequel il était allongé, et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre les deux femmes. Leurs voix étaient déjà plus audibles, et confirma ses soupçons sur leur sujet de dispute.

**« … illogique ! **clamait la voix irritée de la plus jeune. **Il n'est plus temps de penser à votre réputation ! » **

Ryunosuke hésita finalement à s'avancer plus, leur dispute était identique à toutes les précédentes. Toujours le même sujet, toujours les mêmes reproches. À l'image de l'enquête, les conversations étaient figées, et les arguments restaient les mêmes.

**« Vous n'êtes pas en position de comprendre, **répondit Kôyô d'un ton posé mais néanmoins ferme. **Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas.**

**– Ne me traitez pas comme une étrangère ! **s'offusqua Ichiyô, et en entendant son ton furieux, Ryunosuke réalisa à quel point elle avait gagné de l'assurance. Au début, elle osait à peine tenir tête à la maîtresse de maison.

**– Votre nom de famille n'est ni ****Ôzaki****, ni ****Akutagawa****, **répliqua cette dernière. **Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire concernant mes décisions. Que vous l'acceptiez ou non, vous êtes une étrangère ici, et sûrement pas en position de faire la loi dans cette maison. » **

Les mots de Kôyô claquèrent sèchement, et Ryunosuke songea qu'un coup de poing aurait sûrement moins fait souffrir Ichiyô que ces phrases. Il savait de par sa sœur à quel point la jeune femme était manquait de confiance quant à sa légitimité au sein de la famille Ôzaki-Akutagawa, et un simple coup d'œil à son expression blessée et son poing serré suffisait pour comprendre que la femme aux cheveux roses avait touché une corde sensible. Elle-même en avait conscience visiblement, puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire glacial avant de tourner les talons. Elle avait fait fort aujourd'hui, se dit le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores. Sans doute était-elle lassée par la répétitivité de leurs disputes elle aussi.

Ichiyô resta un instant figée, puis elle finit par faire volte-face. Elle aperçut alors Ryunosuke, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là – elle lui tournait le dos après tout. Plusieurs émotions passèrent dans ses yeux mauves, et elle déclara, à voix basse :

**« Vous avez tout entendu** ? » Le jeune homme acquiesça – pourquoi nier l'évidence ? – sans rien répondre. **« Pourquoi ne réagissez-vous pas ? C'est votre sœur ! » **L'inspecteur de police faillit répondre un _« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre » _mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Ichiyô avait sûrement eu sa dose de cette excuse pour aujourd'hui.

**« Mon supérieur travaille sur cette affaire. » **La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.

**« Ça fait plus d'une semaine. Deux cent trois heures.**

**– C'est le meilleur inspecteur de Yokohama. **

**– Qui a déjà échoué à résoudre une affaire ! » **Devant le regard surpris de Ryunosuke, elle ajouta : **« Je me suis renseignée. L'affaire des joyaux. » **

L'inspecteur hocha la tête en cherchant une réplique, en vain. C'était indéniable. Même huit ans après, l'affaire dite des joyaux restait non classée. Les joyaux n'avaient pas été retrouvés, tout comme le coupable. Quant aux motifs du vol et du meurtre, ils restaient complètement obscurs.

**« Il la retrouvera, **affirma Ryunosuke.

**– Il vaut mieux. » **souffla la blonde avant de le planter sur place, probablement pour quitter la demeure des Ôzaki. Kôyô avait refusé qu'elle loge dans la demeure ancestrale de sa famille, puisqu'elle était une étrangère, dans les deux sens du terme.

Il la regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire. Il comprenait sa frustration devant le refus de Kôyô de débloquer plus de moyens, sous le simple prétexte de conserver la réputation « immaculée » de sa famille. Elle n'avait consenti à contacter la police que si l'inspecteur Fukuzawa était le seul à s'occuper de l'affaire, et gardait le secret dessus.

Mais un homme seul était moins efficace qu'une brigade entière, et l'enquête piétinait. Pour autant, la chef de famille refusait de confier l'affaire à toute l'équipe de Fukuzawa, car elle ne leur faisait pas confiance pour garder le secret, et que la presse finirait par apprendre le scandale qu'elle s'efforçait d'étouffer depuis plus d'une semaine.

Il soupira, décida de retourner dans sa chambre, et s'aperçut alors que Kôyô était revenue dans le jardin intérieur. La femme semblait toujours contrariée, et le regard agacé qu'elle posa sur son cadet en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Ryunosuke voulut regagner son havre de paix, mais l'autre lui fit signe d'approcher, et c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Kôyô ne demandait jamais de toute manière.

**« Elle est impertinente, **lâcha-t-elle sans détour dès qu'il fut à ses côtés.

**– Tu n'as pas été très polie avec elle non plus. » **observa le jeune homme. Son aînée lui jeta un regard glacial.

**« Je n'ai pas à être gentille avec elle. Elle n'a pas sa place ici.**

**– C'est la petite amie de Gin. » **

Ryunosuke savait qu'il signait son arrêt de mort en disant cela. Mentionner le prénom de sa sœur _et _le fait qu'elle ait une femme comme compagne, c'était trop dur pour Kôyô, et pour la réputation de leur famille surtout, qu'elle plaçait au-dessus de tout le reste depuis qu'elle avait hérité de la responsabilité du temple à la mort de son père.

**« Quand bien même, **répondit-elle, **elle n'a pas à me donner d'ordres. La critique rôde autour de nous comme des requins affamés autour d'un homme blessé, attendant la moindre ouverture pour se jeter sur leur proie. S'ils apprennent le scandale dans lequel ta sœur s'est empêtrée… **

– **C'est sûr que l'argent ne suffira pas toujours à couvrir les scandales de la famille ****Ôzaki****. » **

Kôyô lui jeta un nouveau regard glacial. Il y avait des sujets à ne pas aborder avec elle, et Ryunosuke avait décidé de tous les égrener un par un. L'homosexualité de sa petite sœur et tous les problèmes reliés à elle, et, en remontant plus loin dans le temps, le scandale que Kôyô elle-même avait provoqué plusieurs années auparavant, étouffé par son père avec un argent qui ne devait pas être utilisé dans ce but à l'origine.

**« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ****Ryu****, **lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.** C'était plus compliqué.**

– **C'est toujours plus compliqué. » **

La prêtresse lâcha un profond soupir, au fond visiblement d'accord avec cette vérité générale. L'espace d'un instant, ils partagèrent un silence presque complice, presque comme avant. Puis, une vibration résonna dans le silence, celle d'un téléphone. Kôyô extirpa l'appareil de son kimono – surprenante confrontation entre deux époques –, jeta un coup d'œil au nom de l'appelant, puis tendit l'appareil à Ryunosuke.

**« C'est ta mère, **souffla-t-elle. **Réponds-lui. » **

Le jeune inspecteur songea que si elle appelait sur le portable de Kôyô, c'était probablement parce qu'elle voulait lui parler à elle, mais décrocha néanmoins.

**« Oui, **lâcha-t-il sans émotion.

– _**Ryu**__** ? **_répondit la femme, visiblement mécontente de l'entendre. _**Où est **__**Kôyô**__** ? **_

– **Occupée, **mentit-il. **Elle a beaucoup de choses à faire.**

– _**Bien sûr**_**, **siffla Fuku Akutagawa d'un ton agacé avant de changer de sujet : _**Tu as des nouvelles ? »**_

Ryunosuke imaginait parfaitement bien sa mère, installée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il ne savait où exactement. Elle était retournée dans sa maison natale, à plusieurs kilomètres de Yokohama, dans le mince espoir de retrouver sa fille là où elle avait passé tous ses étés quand elle était plus jeune. Il pouvait sans peine se la représenter, en train de se ronger les sangs et de regarder son téléphone à chaque instant dans l'espoir d'y voir un message porteur d'une bonne nouvelle.

**« Non, **répondit-il. **Mon supérieur, l'inspecteur principal ****Fukuzawa**** fait de son mieux, mais il n'a pas trouvé grand-chose. ****Ichiyô**** et moi avons été auditionnés, mais on n'en sait pas assez pour réellement l'aider. » **Sa mère soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

_**« Je vois. Tu m'as dit de lui faire confiance, mais ça fait déjà une semaine…**_

– **Il va y arriver, **lâcha-t-il, même si réconforter les gens était hors de ses aptitudes.

– … _**Si **__**Kôyô**__** l'a choisi, il doit être compétent.**_** »**souffla sa mère, probablement plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Elle changea de sujet, sûrement pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de le délaisser au profit de sa sœur – même si au vu des circonstances, c'était compréhensible : _**« Et comment ça se passe, ta formation ?**_

**– Bien. J'espère la terminer bientôt. » **Il s'abstint de mentionner que sa supérieure retardait sa promotion parce qu'il ne savait pas sourire.

_**« Et ton supérieur ?**_

**– Elle est très talentueuse. » **Il le pensait, pour une fois. Même si Yosano lui tapait sur les nerfs par moments, il avait pu observer de ses propres yeux son talent et son professionnalisme.

_**« C'est une femme ?**_

**– Oui. » **Il était sûr qu'elle avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Sa mère disait toujours que la police manquait de femmes, quand bien même elles étaient plus perspicaces que les hommes selon elle. **« Elle s'appelle Akiko ****Yosano****. **

**– **_**J'espère que tu ne lui causes pas trop de soucis. »**_

Fuku laissa échapper un rire amusé après cette déclaration, tandis que Ryunosuke levait les yeux au ciel. C'était plutôt l'inverse en fait. Kôyô lui jeta un regard moqueur en le voyant faire, elle était bien placée pour connaître les remarques typiques de sa cousine.

**« Oui, oui. » **répondit-il malgré tout d'un ton qui signifiait clairement que la phrase de sa mère l'ennuyait.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités, puis il raccrocha et rendit à Kôyô son téléphone. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

**« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui parler ? **demanda-t-il finalement, bien qu'ayant déjà une idée de la réponse.

**– Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, **soupira la femme aux cheveux roses. **Et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les mêmes reproches en boucle. J'ai déjà la **_**chère petite amie **_**de Gin pour le faire. » **Son ton un peu plus doux redevint soudainement critique. **« Je ne leur demande pas de comprendre de toute manière. » **Elle se redressa, épousseta son kimono, et observa Ryunosuke.

**« Tu es de service aujourd'hui ? **

– **Non. C'est mon jour de repos. **

– **Tu veux bien passer du temps avec cette Higuchi ****alors ? » **L'inspecteur haussa un sourcil. La demande de son interlocutrice le surprenait. Elle clarifia rapidement : **« Ça me permettra peut-être de souffler un peu. » **

La perspective de passer son jour de repos avec la petite amie de sa sœur, qu'il connaissait à peine, ne l'enchantait pas énormément, mais il avait bien compris que derrière ses mots égoïstes, Kôyô faisait également cela pour la jeune femme blonde : sortir lui changerait les idées et l'empêcherait de ressasser ses tourments. La cheffe de famille n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

**« ****Kôyô****, **l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait tranquillement pour reprendre l'entretien du temple et de leur demeure.

– **Oui ? » **Ryunosuke choisit soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas la froisser.

**« Considère au moins les demandes d'****Ichiyô****. J'ai toute confiance en mes supérieurs. »**

Il crut un instant que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses allait s'énerver de nouveau, mais elle se contenta de le dévisager sans rien dire, avant de reprendre son chemin. Il espérait qu'elle y réfléchirait. Sous son apparence insensible, elle se faisait elle aussi du souci pour Gin.

* * *

**« Oui ? » **

Malgré le ton poli qu'elle avait employé, Ryunosuke devina qu'Ichiyô n'était pas ravie de le voir de nouveau, sur le pas de sa chambre d'hôtel. Son chignon était défait, ses cheveux clairs retombaient autour de son visage et ses yeux marrons qu'elle n'avait pas encore cachés derrière ses lunettes de soleil étaient gonflés et rougis.

**« Je ne suis pas de service aujourd'hui. Ma tante veut que je reste avec toi. »**

Mentir, enrober la vérité pour que cela paraisse plus sympathique ? Pour quoi faire ? Même si elle était un peu naïve, elle n'était pas stupide, elle aurait compris de toute façon immédiatement qu'il ne faisait pas ça par bonté d'âme.

**« Pour que j'arrête de la harceler pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose ? » **Elle commençait à bien la connaître, il fallait l'avouer.

**« Oui. Mais aussi pour que tu te changes les idées. » **La blonde ne sembla pas convaincue.

**« Pas la peine de prétendre qu'elle m'apprécie. J'ai bien compris le message. **

– **Elle n'est pas aussi méchante qu'elle ne le paraît. » **La jeune femme détourna le regard.

**« Gin me disait ça aussi. »**

Oh, bon sang. S'il devait faire attention à ne pas dire de phrases que Gin avait prononcées pour ne pas éveiller de douloureux souvenirs à son interlocutrice, il n'était pas sauvé. Il avait même meilleur temps de repartir. Mais il inspira profondément **– **une méthode souvent utilisée lorsque l'inspectrice Yosano essayait de lui faire faire des choses douteuses, comme sourire **– **et continua :

**« Donc. Tu veux sortir ? » **La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe d'acceptation.

**« Pourquoi pas, **souffla-t-elle. **Laissez-moi le temps de me préparer. » **

Elle le laissa entrer dans sa chambre, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, ses cheveux étaient de nouveau attachés en chignon, et elle avait une fois encore caché ses yeux rougis derrière de hautes lunettes de soleil.

**« Où va-t-on alors ? » **L'inspecteur de police n'y avait même pas réfléchi. Il se promenait peu à Yokohama durant son temps libre, en général, il n'arpentait les rues que pour essayer de retrouver des voitures volées. Il lui renvoya donc la question :

**« Il n'y a pas un endroit où tu veux aller ? » **La jeune femme s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion puis secoua la tête négativement.

**« Je ne suis jamais venue ici en touriste. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y à voir. »**

Ils finirent, au bout d'une longue discussion, par se mettre d'accord sur une promenade au Minato Mirai 21, le quartier d'affaires de Yokohama. Ce n'était pas le site le plus touristique de la ville – encore que le nombre de touristes qui y venaient était impressionnant – mais de toute façon, ils ne faisaient pas vraiment du tourisme. Ils voulaient juste oublier, pour un court instant, leurs problèmes.

Ils évitèrent soigneusement le parc d'attraction débordant de monde, et finirent par s'installer face à la _Landmark Tower_, l'une des tours les plus hautes d'Asie. Ses soixante-dix étages s'élevaient au-dessus d'eux, uniquement surplombés par les oiseaux... et la tour _FitzCorp_, et ses soixante-et-onze étages. Francis Fitzgerald était joueur, ah ça oui. Rajouter un étage sur les plans juste pour être la plus haute tour de la ville, il n'y avait que lui pour le faire.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur la terrasse d'un café **–** et Ryunosuke réalisa en voyant le regard de la serveuse qui vint prendre leur commande qu'ils ressemblaient beaucoup à un couple profitant du beau temps pour sortir dans la ville. Ce qui était à la fois proche et bien loin du compte. Même si Ichiyô le niait, tout le monde savait qu'avant d'être intéressée par Gin, elle s'était d'abord rapprochée de Ryunosuke cependant, l'inspecteur qui n'en était pas encore un à l'époque l'avait repoussée, et au final, c'était sa petite sœur qui avait fini par sortir avec l'étrangère blonde.

**« Voici votre commande. » **

La serveuse interrompit ses réflexions en leur apportant les deux boissons qu'ils avaient commandées : un café noir et un chocolat chaud. Si classique. Ichiyô observa sa tasse d'un air songeur **– **et Ryunosuke songea que si elle lui disait que Gin prenait toujours la même boisson, il partait immédiatement. Heureusement, la jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta de boire une gorgée de la boisson chaude. Elle laissa ensuite son regard dériver sur les passants, de plus en plus nombreux, qui affluaient vers le parc d'attraction, la réserve zoologique et les deux tours qui dominaient la ville.

**« J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur Francis Fitzgerald, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. » **

Elle désigna de la main une publicité qui passait sur un écran géant installé sur un bâtiment. On y voyait l'insupportable américain parader et présenter un quelconque objet de luxe, une montre il lui semblait. Il se mettait ridiculement en scène, tout ça pour donner encore plus de visibilité à son entreprise **– **qui n'avait aucun rapport avec les montres en plus !

**« Je suppose que ses parents sont la représentation exacte du « **_**tel est pris qui croyait prendre**_** » » **ajouta-t-elle, visiblement au courant de toute l'histoire. Devant son regard légèrement intrigué, elle expliqua : **« C'est un vieux dicton français. En gros, ils pensaient jouer un tour à leur fils, mais ce sont eux qui se sont fait avoir. » **L'inspecteur n'y connaissait rien en dictons, et encore moins étrangers. Mais celui-ci semblait adapté en effet.

**« Il est connu à l'étranger ? **demanda-t-il, puis, réalisant la confusion : **« Fitzgerald, pas le dicton.**

– **Plutôt oui, **opina la jeune femme. **Je crois même que certains professeurs le prennent comme exemple dans certains de leurs cours de marketing ou de gestion d'une entreprise. En tout cas, de nombreux adultes connaissent son histoire. Les plus jeunes un peu moins. »**

Comment un homme aussi superficiel parvenait-il à être aussi connu ? songea Ryunosuke. Plus jeune, alors qu'il vivait encore dans l'arrondissement de Sakae, là où observer la misère était aisé, il se souvenait avoir été maintes et maintes fois témoin de la haine que l'on portait à cet étranger qui n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que l'opulence et qui, même séparé de sa famille, réussissait dans la vie. Pour eux, Francis Fitzgerald n'avait rien d'un modèle, il n'était qu'une figure de richesse de plus, insupportable à observer pour ceux qui n'avaient quasiment rien.

D'autant plus que l'américain ne se privait pas d'étaler sa réussite. Galas pompeux avec la crème de la région, achats ridicules de yachts et jets privés, campagnes de publicité sans autre but que de se montrer, et même reportages sur FUJI TV ou TV TOKYO, deux importantes chaînes nationales. La seule fois où le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores était tombé sur une de ces émissions sur l'entreprise ou la vie de Fitzgerald, il avait éteint sa télévision au bout de trois minutes.

**« Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »**

Il savait qu'Ichiyô était par moitié américaine, du côté de sa mère, et qu'elle n'était pas issue d'une famille pauvre, même si elle n'avait pas accès à la fortune de sa famille pour d'obscures raisons personnelles. La jeune femme secoua la tête.

**« Non. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, **lâcha-t-elle. **Et vous ?**

– **Ma supérieure l'a déjà rencontré, et ma tante aussi. Mais toutes deux ne l'apprécient pas. **

– **Compréhensible. »**

Ils burent tous les deux une gorgée de leur boisson dans un long silence, qui n'était cependant pas inconfortable. Ils observaient les passants autour, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie d'Ichiyô résonne. Elle tira son portable de sa poche rapidement – et Ryunosuke lut dans ses yeux un mince espoir qui devait également se lire dans les siens. Il disparut malheureusement rapidement, même si la jeune femme répondit quand même à celui ou celle qui venait de les déranger.

**« Oui ? » **

Elle fronça un instant les sourcils, puis se leva pour s'éloigner un peu de table. En passant, elle articula silencieusement le nom de Kôyô, ce qui intrigua Ryunosuke. Sa tante appelait Ichiyô de quel genre de miracle s'agissait-il ? Il tenta d'espionner leur conversation sans grand succès, aussi il se contenta d'observer les expressions faciales de sa camarade. La jeune femme avait pâli, nota-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Leur conversation dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Akutagawa essaya de décoder le langage corporel de sa camarade. Lorsqu'elle revint finalement vers lui, il avait isolé son hypothèse : des nouvelles étaient arrivées au sujet de sa sœur, et pas des bonnes. La blonde se rassit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

**« Des nouvelles ? » **lâcha l'inspecteur du bout des lèvres. Elle releva son visage vers lui et répondit :

**« Pas au sujet de Gin. » **Elle chercha ses mots un instant, puis finit par ajouter : **« Mademoiselle ****Ôzaki**** a reçu un mail. Elle te l'a transféré. »**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores sortit son téléphone de sa poche – il était resté en silencieux depuis son précédent service et il n'avait donc pas entendu les trois appels que Kôyô lui avait visiblement passés avant d'appeler Ichiyô. Il avait en effet reçu un mail transféré de sa tante, et il l'ouvrit rapidement.

Le mail était vide – même l'adresse de l'expéditeur était inexistante, à l'exception d'une pièce jointe et d'une figure stylisée à base de courbes. Deux lettres y étaient incrustées, tellement stylisées qu'il était dur de complément les identifier. Un F, un K ou même un S ? Un O, un D, un B ? Impossible à dire.

Il ouvrit ensuite la pièce jointe qui s'avéra être un brouillon de mail. Ryunosuke le parcourut en vitesse, et la surprise s'empara de lui. Le document était formel, très bien rédigé… mais il contenait surtout des informations au sujet de l'affaire que Kôyô tenait tant à cacher aux médias : les personnes concernées, les enjeux, et même des détails dont il n'était pas au courant, comme le fait que Gin avait été repérée quelques jours auparavant. Le mail s'adressait à tous les inspecteurs du Bureau des enquêtes criminelles de Tokyo.

**« Mais comment… » **Il laissa sa question en suspens. La blondinette secoua la tête avec consternation, et ajouta :

**« Mademoiselle ****Ôzaki**** est furieuse. Elle est persuadée que j'y suis pour quelque chose.**

– **Le mail a été envoyé ?**

– **Non. Mais c'est une menace.** » souffla la blonde.

L'esprit d'inspecteur de Ryunosuke tournait à plein régime. Qui pouvait bien envoyer de telles menaces ? La réponse était sûrement dans les initiales, mais les possibilités restaient nombreuses, et rien n'indiquait que les ressources de la police seraient suffisantes pour le retrouver. D'autant plus que le jeune homme ne pourrait pas y accéder facilement, puisque l'affaire était secrète.

**« Pour connaître ce genre d'infos… Tu penses qu'il sait où elle est ? » **La question de la fille Higuchi était un murmure que l'aîné Akutagawa perçut malgré tout. Il garda le silence un instant avant de répondre :

**« Possible. Mais on ne peut pas en être sûrs… » **Il réfléchit avant de se lever et de déclarer : **« Je vais trouver de qui il s'agit. Et lui demander ce qu'il sait. Et si c'est le responsable de toute cette situation… il paiera. »**

Alors qu'il déclarait ces mots avec force inhabituelle pour lui, il vit l'écran de son téléphone clignoter, et un message apparut. Numéro inconnu. Il l'ouvrit de nouveau, et parcourut les mots inscrits dans le message d'un regard agacé.

_Je relève le défi, inspecteur._

* * *

Après une longue hésitation, les deux jeunes adultes se résolurent finalement à regagner le temple Sôji, en espérant que la confrontation avec Kôyô ne serait pas trop violente. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le trajet, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Ryunosuke ne cessait de songer au dernier message reçu du mystérieux numéro. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? La même personne que l'expéditeur du mail, c'était sûr, mais cela pouvait être tant de monde.

Il ne pouvait même pas centrer ses recherches sur ceux qui avaient son numéro de téléphone, car l'absence d'expéditeur dans le mail était très claire : la personne était douée en informatique. Elle pouvait donc avoir obtenu son numéro facilement. Il serra les dents. Si elle savait ce qui était arrivé à Gin…

Ils regagnèrent finalement le temple alors que le soleil déclinait, et que les lanternes japonaises commençaient à s'illuminer doucement. Le temple Sôji ne brillait pas par son extravagance, mais il restait un des temples les plus appréciés par les touristes grâce à son calme et son esthétique traditionnelle.

La demeure des Ôzaki y était attenante, dissimulée derrière une architecture tout aussi traditionnelle que le temple et ses alentours. Elle était bien évidemment interdite au public, et ils avaient isolé tout le coin autour pour être parfaitement tranquilles, même les jours d'ouverture du temple.

À peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans la grande maison qu'ils perçurent l'ambiance orageuse qui y régnait. Les membres de la famille se trouvaient tous assemblés dans l'une des plus grandes pièces, réservée à l'accueil des invités, qui donnait sur l'un des deux jardins intérieurs. Kôyô était debout, au centre de la pièce. Ryunosuke constata avec consternation que toute la famille s'était réunie – la situation était donc si catastrophique pour eux ?

Assis en tailleur sur les tatamis, Tokusai Ôzaki observait sa petite fille faire les quatre cents pas d'un air agacé. Miya et Kanidji Ôzaki, les oncle et tante de la prêtresse, étaient adossés à un mur et discutaient à voix basse. Il ne manquait que Fuku et Toshizoo Akutagawa, qui résidaient tous deux à Hokkaido et ne pouvaient donc pas revenir en quelques heures seulement, pour compléter le tableau familial.

Étrangement, bien que l'endroit appartiennent aux Ôzaki, les Akutagawa y étaient parfaitement à leur place. Depuis la mort de Kokusai, le père de Kôyô, et de sa femme à la suite d'un accident de la route, Kôyô était la seule représentante directe de la famille. Son grand-père l'épaulait parfois – tout en lui conseillant de ne pas trop se focaliser sur son travail et de chercher un mari pour assurer la descendances des Ôzaki.

Il fut le premier à repérer les nouveaux venus, et à leur faire signe de les rejoindre. Ichiyô semblait très mal à l'aise, et l'inspecteur la comprenait parfaitement. La réunion de famille improvisée avait plus des airs de procès.

Ryunosuke s'inclina pour saluer tous ses aînés, tandis que la petite amie de Gin tentait de se faire toute petite devant les regards insistants de Miya et de son époux. Celle-ci brisa d'ailleurs la glace en premier – le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores pensait plutôt que ce serait sa tante qui attaquerait la première.

**« Pourquoi l'avoir amenée ? » **Son ton était critique et son regard jetait des éclairs. **« Après avoir osé nous menacer !**

**– Je n'y suis pour rien ! **se défendit immédiatement la jeune femme blonde. **Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué ! **Ajouta-t-elle en direction de Kôyô.

**– Vous avouerez quand même que c'est bizarre, **lâcha cette dernière. **Vous nous répétez sans cesse qu'il faudrait mettre plus d'inspecteurs sur l'affaire.**

**– Je ne l'aurais jamais fait sans votre permission ! »**

Les autres adultes échangèrent des regards emplis de doutes. Ryunosuke se décida à intervenir dans la conversation :

**« ****Ichiyô**** n'y est pour rien. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il n'y a pas d'expéditeur ? Seul un hackeur peut accomplir ce genre de choses. **

– **Elle peut très bien avoir engagé quelqu'un, **objecta Tokusai.

**– Je ne l'ai pas fait ! » **Ichiyô les dévisagea tous d'un regard agacé. **« Je n'essayerais jamais de vous menacer avec de tels procédés !**

– **Alors qui ? **S'interrogea Kanidji. **Qui voudrait bien faire ça ? »**

Un silence lui répondit. Personne n'avait la réponse, pourtant ils auraient tous payé cher pour la connaître. Ryunosuke observa les mines sombres des membres de sa famille en réfléchissant. Est-ce que cela pourrait être l'un d'eux ? Il savait que soupçonner sa famille était une façon de penser terrible, mais il s'agissait également de l'une des premières choses qu'on apprenait en formation : s'intéresser à la famille en premier. Ils étaient les mieux placés dans la plupart des cas.

Mais, il ne pouvait décemment pas exprimer ses soupçons à voix haute au risque de finir lapidé par sa famille, aussi se contenta-t-il de déclarer :

**« Je peux essayer de chercher dans les bases de données de la police criminelle.**

– **Non. » **répliqua Kôyô d'un ton ferme. Son entourage tourna vers elle des yeux intrigués. **« C'est inutile de prendre des risques ainsi. **

– **Quand allez-vous cesser de penser à votre fichue réputation ? **s'agaça Ichiyô, et, à la surprise générale, Kanidji l'appuya :

– **Il est peut-être temps d'agir réellement. Et de reconnaître qu'un seul inspecteur n'est pas suffisant pour retrouver quelqu'un dans le monde entier, quand bien même il est talentueux. **

– **Nous ignorons ce que veut la personne qui nous a envoyé ça, **intervint Tokusai. **La prudence est à adopter en priorité.**

– **Elle nous menace ! **s'exclama Miya. **Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. **

– **Mais que cherche-t-elle à éviter ? Que l'on en parle à la police ? Peu probable vu qu'elle nous menace justement de tout leur révéler. Alors, à qui s'adressent ces menaces ? »**

Un long silence suivit à nouveau cette déclaration. Ryunosuke devait admettre que son… qu'était Tokusai pour lui déjà ? Bon, que Tokusai avait raison. Le mail s'adressait à Kôyô, alors elle cherchait probablement à l'avertir elle… Son regard gris se déplaça sur celle qu'il appelait sa tante, qui le dévisageait également.

**« Je ne sais pas, **cracha-t-elle. **Je ne sais pas ce que cette personne cherche à prévenir et honnêtement je m'en fiche. Peut-être qu'elle veut nous informer qu'elle va tout dire à la police, **dit-elle en regardant Ichiyô. **Peut-être qu'elle veut nous empêcher de faire je ne sais quoi qui ne l'arrangerait pas. Peut-être qu'elle veut juste jouer avec nos nerfs et s'amuser parce qu'on rentre dans son jeu. On ne le sait pas, et honnêtement je suis juste fatiguée par toutes ces bêtises. Alors on continue ce qu'on faisait jusqu'à présent, et on oublie ce fichu mail. »**

Sa tirade résonnait encore alors qu'elle quittait la pièce d'un pas raide, sous les yeux médusés du reste de la famille. Ryunosuke échangea un regard déstabilisé avec Ichiyô, tandis que les trois autres Ôzaki conversaient à voix basse. L'explosion de Kôyô les avaient tous laissés sans voix. L'inspecteur de police finit par quitter la pièce, jugeant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'y rester. La blonde le suivit sans piper mot.

**« Ce n'est vraiment pas moi, **souffla-t-elle finalement.

– **Je sais. » **Il ne voyait pas la jeune femme faire cela. Ce n'étaient pas ses méthodes et sa façon de penser. Même si l'inaction des Ôzaki-Akutagawa la faisait souffrir, elle n'irait jamais aussi loin.

**« Vous allez chercher dans les fichiers de la police ?**

– **Je ne sais pas. » **avoua-t-il. Il ne se sentait pas l'énergie de défier Kôyô, mais rester sans rien faire lui coûtait. D'ordinaire, rester passif ne le dérangeait pas, mais il s'agissait de sa sœur... et même de toute sa famille. **« Je vais en parler à l'inspecteur ****Fukuzawa****. » **décida-t-il.

Ainsi, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher d'avoir manqué d'ébruiter l'affaire. Et son supérieur serait sûrement de bon conseil. Ichiyô hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec cette décision - mais ce n'était pas comme s'il lui demandait son avis.

**« Je vais rentrer, **annonça-t-elle. **Prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau s'il vous plaît. »**

Il acquiesça vaguement et regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner. La voir partir ainsi lui rappela leur première rencontre, lorsqu'il avait manqué de la faire pleurer en lui disant clairement ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de sa relation avec sa sœur. Gin ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant près d'une semaine – ce qui avait beaucoup amusé le reste de leur famille, il se souvenait encore du rictus moqueur de Kôyô et de sa mère lorsque la plus jeune l'ignorait royalement aux repas.

Il ne s'était jamais excusé, mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus la peine de toute manière. Ichiyô était devenue bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'était à leur première rencontre. Ironiquement, c'était Gin qui lui avait d'abord déclaré qu'elle comptait aider la jeune femme à s'affirmer. Mais elle ne pensait probablement pas l'aider de cette manière.

Ryunosuke regagna la chambre qu'il occupait provisoirement dans la demeure Ôzaki. Il s'y était installé sur demande de sa mère qui ne voulait pas qu'il vive seul jusqu'à ce que la police détermine les causes de la disparition de Gin. Il trouvait la mesure de « sécurité » ridicule, mais n'avait pas voulu contrarier sa mère.

Il n'avait fait aucun effort pour personnaliser la pièce, quand bien même il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait y rester. Une table basse installée dans un coin disparaissait sous sa veste et d'autres objets en lien avec son travail – plaque de service, arme de service et autorisations associées. Seul autre objet personnel : un cadre photo, que lui avait remis l'inspecteur Fukuzawa après avoir fouillé de fond en comble la chambre que Gin occupait à l'Académie Internationale de Yokohama.

_« J'ai pensé que vous voudriez le récupérer avant que l'équipe scientifique ne se mette à tout endommager à la recherche de preuves. » _avait-il déclaré en lui tendant l'objet quelques jours plus tôt. Ryunosuke l'avait accepté, quand bien même cela lui importait peu. Il se demandait juste quelle photo sa sœur avait bien pu mettre à l'intérieur.

Une photo d'eux deux petits. Il en avait oublié l'existence, pourtant la voir l'avait rendu nostalgique. Sa sœur était adorable dans sa robe pâle, avec sa couronne de cheveux assortis. Lui faisait la moue, comme toujours d'ailleurs, sur chaque photographie que sa mère ressortait aux anniversaires ou autres événements, son visage était fermé.

Sa sœur lui ressemblait beaucoup plus aujourd'hui : la fillette qui souriait tout le temps sur les clichés était désormais presque aussi refermée que lui. Ses expressions transparaissaient quand même plus que les siennes, mais ils se ressemblaient plus désormais.

Ryunosuke n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi sa sœur avait changé ainsi, mais parfois, il se surprenait à regretter la période où sa cadette souriait spontanément au quotidien. Et il n'espérait qu'une chose, du plus profond de son cœur : qu'il puisse de nouveau la revoir sourire. Il n'avait jamais été un fervent croyant, mais il priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que son souhait se réalise.


	6. 04 : Le coffre-fort tombé du ciel

_**note de l'auteure : **coucou ! c'est bientôt Noël *-* L'année dernière je faisais cette remarque en nda pour le chapitre huit de 01643- c'est inutile mais j'avais envie de le dire :')_

_sinon j'espère que vous allez bien et que mes suspens et slow burn vous ont manqué 3 ce chapitre rentre vraiment dans la trame principale, et il est très sérieux malgré son titre surprenant, je vous l'accorde x')_

_le prochain chapitre sortira le **20 décembre **! Merci à **falania **pour sa review et bonne lecture !_

_**disclaimer : **BSD et ses personnages appartiennent à Kafka Asagiri :)_

**_ps :_**_ je sais, la mise en page à des ratés, je règle le problème demain, quand je pourrais accéder à un ordinateur !_

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre - ****Le coffre-fort tombé du ciel**

* * *

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était assis sur une chaise, dans un bureau bien trop familier. Les murs blancs et le linoléum assorti donnaient à la pièce de faux airs d'hôpital, et les tableaux kitsch accrochés aux murs n'aidaient pas à faire apprécier au garçon cette pièce où il était souvent convoqué. _

_Face à lui, un homme plus âgé croisait les mains au-dessus de son bureau couvert de paperasse, tandis qu'un autre homme, à peine plus âgé que le brun cette fois, les observait sans rien dire. Son regard bleu était toujours empli de sentiments que le garçon ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette compassion ? Pourquoi cette inquiétude ?_

_Le plus âgé passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants, et soupira. Devant lui, un dossier ouvert sur des rapports d'incidents plus que nombreux était posé. Il échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec l'autre personne, puis déclara, d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contestation :_

**_Voici ton nouveau mentor. Il s'appelle Oda._**

* * *

**J - ****66**  
_14 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

Dazai soupira et referma d'un geste brutal le dossier ouvert devant lui. Son collègue Kunikida lui jeta un regard glacial en le voyant faire, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se lever et de le tancer vertement :

**« Termine ton rapport ! **

**\- Non, **répondit le brun avec une moue boudeuse. **Il n'y a rien à dire, Kunikida. La voiture a été retrouvée, point final. **

**\- C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle l'ait été, **commenta Ranpo qui mâchonnait une sucette - ramenée par Dazai le matin même, évidemment. **D'ordinaire, on ne les retrouve pas du premier coup.**

**\- Parce que vous n'avez pas mon talent ~ » **Kunikida leva les yeux au ciel, Edogawa étouffa un rire et, même s'il ne dit rien, le visage d'Atsushi était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'il comprenne que le jeune inspecteur ne partageait pas son avis.

**« Écris quand même ton rapport, **insista l'inspecteur blond. **Tu sais bien que chaque affaire doit être classifiée. »**

Dazai lui offrit un sourire innocent qui fit soupirer son collègue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge, Fukuzawa sortit de son bureau et traversa la pièce sans leur accorder la moindre attention. Ils purent tous remarquer que leur supérieur avait sa veste et son arme de service avec lui. L'affaire avançait-elle enfin ?

L'apparition soudaine de l'inspecteur principal eut le mérite de faire oublier à Kunikida le rapport de Dazai - à moins que ce ne soit juste de la résignation ? - et il repartit à son propre bureau pour reprendre ce qu'il faisait, du classement de documents visiblement. Il n'y avait que l'inspecteur blond pour appliquer les instructions de Fukuzawa en cas de pénurie d'affaires.

Ils « travaillèrent » en silence quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Atsushi se lève et récupère son manteau. Son responsable de formation lui jeta un regard intrigué, auquel le jeune homme répondit :

**« Je dois m'absenter plus tôt aujourd'hui, je vous ai prévenu hier. » **L'autre s'en souvint visiblement puisqu'il acquiesça en marmonnant de vagues recommandations. Ranpo et Dazai échangèrent un regard intéressé.

**« Où est-ce que tu vas ? **attaqua le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. **Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de partir plus tôt.**

**\- Aurais-tu quelque chose de plus important à faire que te tourner les pouces avec nous ? **enchaîna le brun.

**\- Un rendez-vous galant par exemple ? » **terminèrent-ils en cœur, apparemment sur la même longueur d'onde.

La mine qu'afficha le jeune inspecteur de police tourmenté par ses aînés était exactement le type de visage qui donnait à Dazai l'envie de tourmenter la personne encore plus. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et ses grands yeux jaunes s'écarquillèrent devant l'hypothèse de ses deux supérieurs - qui devait plus tenir du fait avéré vu sa réaction.

**« N-Non ! » **

Sa protestation était bien peu convaincante, surtout au vu de sa rougeur soudaine qui trahissait une gêne importante. Dazai et Ranpo échangèrent un regard et un sourire moqueur avant de repartir à la charge comme ils savaient si bien le faire :

**« Dis-nous tout Atsushi ! **s'exclama le brun en se penchant vers lui, les yeux brillants.

**\- C'est notre rôle d'aînés de t'aider à te comporter dans ce genre de situation, **ajouta l'inspecteur aux cheveux noirs en remontant ses lunettes.

**\- Laissez-le tranquille, tous les deux, **intervint finalement Kunikida. **Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. **

**\- Nous ne cherchons qu'à apporter à Atsushi une aide innocente. » **se défendit Edogawa en ouvrant un sachet de bonbons. Leur collègue blond les dévisagea avec insistance, avec un air qui signifiait clairement : _« Je n'en crois pas un mot. ». _Il les connaissait trop bien.

**« Monsieur Dazai, monsieur Ranpo, **déclara finalement Atsushi dont les joues avaient repris une couleur naturelle, **c'est gentil de votre part, mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. »**

Dès leur première rencontre, Osamu avait deviné que le jeune homme était très innocent, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bon sang, il était adorable. Alors même que c'était évident que l' « aide innocente » des deux inspecteurs était aussi fausse que le tableau de Rembrandt accroché dans le hall du bureau, il les remerciait malgré tout. Même Kunikida en resta sans voix.

**« Donc, c'est bien un rendez-vous galant ? » **reprit Ranpo après quelques secondes. Les rougeurs sur les joues d'Atsushi reparurent légèrement, mais il esquiva la question en renouant son écharpe à carreaux et en quittant la pièce rapidement, en saluant ses supérieurs.

**« N'envisagez même pas de l'espionner, **déclara finalement l'inspecteur aux cheveux blonds en les foudroyant du regard.

**\- Comme si c'était notre genre ! **s'exclama Dazai sur un ton exagérément outré.

**\- On n'oserait jamais faire ça, **approuva Ranpo en mâchonnant un bonbon. **Tes accusations nous blessent, Kunikida. »**

Le susnommé ne sembla nullement se repentir, et se contenta de marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible. Les deux autres inspecteurs gardèrent le silence un petit instant, avant que celui au chapeau gavroche ne chuchote, assez fort pour être entendu :

**« Tu sais qui c'est ? » **Kunikida leur jeta un nouveau regard ennuyé, avant de répondre :

**« Une fille avec qui il était au lycée il me semble. Je ne sais pas grand-chose, je ne suis pas une commère comme vous****.**

**\- Nous ne sommes pas des commères ! **se défendit Dazai. **On veut juste savoir de qui il s'agit pour être sûrs que c'est quelqu'un de bien. **

**\- Bien sûr. » **Le blond ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Ranpo finit par reprendre, à l'intention de son collègue brun :

**« Tu penses qu'on peut la trouver en cherchant dans les anciens élèves de son lycée ?**

**\- Sûrement, **approuva le jeune homme. **Avec les caméras de surveillance de la ville aussi. » **Edogawa hocha la tête en signe d'accord, tandis que Doppo les dévisageait d'un air choqué.

**« Vous n'y pensez pas !**

**\- C'est une blague, Kunikida, **pouffa Dazai. **On ne va pas aller aussi loin quand même. **

**\- Nous ne sommes pas aussi intrusifs. » **ajouta Ranpo.

L'inspecteur Kunikida ne semblait définitivement pas convaincu par les déclarations de ses deux collègues, mais eut cette fois-ci la gentillesse de ne pas remettre en doute leur parole. Il se contenta de se lever à son tour, et de quitter le bureau - les deux autres inspecteurs ne posèrent aucune question, ils se doutaient bien que le blond allait chercher sa sempiternelle tasse de café, nécessaire pour le contrôle de ses nerfs face à ses deux collègues.

Dazai le regarda s'éloigner avec amusement, avant de se décider à jeter un coup d'œil à son rapport... Finalement non, il préférait encore se tourner les pouces. Il haïssait la paperasse administrative, et ce, depuis son premier jour dans la police criminelle. Il ne s'était pas engagé pour remplir des tonnes et des tonnes de documents administratifs à l'utilité douteuse.

Pour être honnête, il ne s'était engagé pour rien de spécial. Il n'avait aucune ambition, aucun désir. Il ne voulait rien faire de sa vie. (Il ne voulait même pas vivre.) Il n'avait choisi une carrière que pour avoir une excuse pour fuir Tokyo. Et il estimait avoir les compétences nécessaires pour devenir inspecteur.

Il était heureux d'avoir fait ce choix, car depuis qu'il était au Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles, il se sentait complet. Pas tout à fait complet, mais une partie du vide qui était toujours logé dans son cœur depuis qu'il était petit avait été comblé. Il n'aimait pas être sentimental, mais il était sincèrement reconnaissant à ses collègues d'être comme ils étaient.

La porte du bureau le tira de son élan sentimental intérieur, et Kunikida revint, une tasse de café fumant dans la main, et accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre : l'inspecteur Tsujimura. La jeune femme leur adressa un salut de tête poli, tout en continuant sa conversation avec le blond.

Dazai échangea un regard surpris avec Ranpo. D'ordinaire, ils ne se seraient pas privés de faire des commentaires peu subtils, mais ils savaient que leur collègue blond était en couple depuis trois ans avec un informaticien, et très peu attiré par les femmes. Ils se contentèrent donc de les fixer de façon insistante, jusqu'à ce que ledit collègue blond leur adresse un regard agacé.

**« Vous avez un problème ? » **

Les deux inspecteurs secouèrent la tête négativement, jugeant préférable pour leurs oreilles et leur crâne d'attendre que l'inspectrice de la brigade des vols soit partie pour commencer leur interrogatoire. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent dès qu'elle eut de nouveau passé le pas de la porte :

**« Qu'est-ce que Tsujimura voulait ?**

**\- Elle travaille sur une affaire importante, **expliqua Kunikida, bien moins agacé par la question qu'ils ne le redoutaient. **Et elle voulait savoir si je pouvais la mettre en contact avec Katai pour récupérer des informations. » **La mention de son petit ami suffit à éclairer légèrement son visage - que c'était beau l'amour.

**« Ils ont une affaire ? **geignit Ranpo. **Ils ne peuvent pas partager ?**

**\- C'est un cambriolage. Leur rayon, pas le nôtre.**

**\- Tu sais bien que nous sommes abonnés aux cadavres nous, **ironisa Dazai, ce qui lui attira un regard agacé de son aîné blond.

**\- Un peu plus de respect pour notre travail, **lâcha-t-il. **On protège les civils. **

**\- Sans vouloir détruire tes beaux idéaux mon cher Kunikida, on se confronte plus souvent à des cadavres que des civils en vie. »**

Ranpo toussota pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'alourdissait à chaque nouvelle réplique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux jeunes hommes confrontaient leurs conceptions du travail d'inspecteur de police criminelle. Kunikida, caractérisé par de profonds idéaux de justice et de valeurs morales, détestait la manière crue qu'avait Dazai de définir leur travail, quand bien même le brun n'était pas dans l'erreur.

**« Quelqu'un veut un bonbon ? » **lâcha-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

C'était son dernier recours pour alléger l'ambiance de la brigade. Il ne sembla malheureusement pas porter ses fruits, puisque les deux inspecteurs continuèrent de se dévisager, l'un avec colère, l'autre avec défi. Heureusement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois sur l'inspecteur Fukuzawa.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années haussa un sourcil intrigué en sentant l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la pièce de travail de ses subordonnés, et son regard bleu métallique passa successivement sur Dazai, Kunikida et Ranpo. Il sembla comprendre instantanément la situation, et toussota.

**« Tout va bien ? » **interrogea-t-il.

C'était évidemment une question qui n'attendait pas de réponse, il avait déjà compris tout ce qui se passait, il voulait simplement calmer le jeu - et sa méthode était bien plus efficace que celle de Ranpo. Les deux fautifs cessèrent de se dévisager et reprirent leur travail - ou leur faux travail dans le cas de Dazai.

**« Du nouveau, inspecteur ? **demanda finalement Kunikida alors que Fukuzawa regagnait son bureau.

**\- Pas grand-chose j'en ai peur, **répondit l'homme en secouant la tête. **Mais vous savez que je ne peux pas en parler avec vous. »**

Les trois autres se retinrent de soupirer. Leur absence de travail ne faisait que les rendre plus curieux sur cette affaire top secrète. Le directeur du BEC esquiva cependant leurs potentielles protestations en s'enfermant rapidement dans son bureau pour reprendre son fastidieux travail. Il en ressortit la tête au bout de quelques minutes :

**« Au fait, Dazai, **déclara-t-il, **on m'a informé de la venue de plusieurs inspecteurs du bureau de Tokyo demain, pour leur contrôle de routine. Tu t'occuperas d'eux. »**

Il retourna dans son antre sur ces mots, empêchant ainsi son subordonné de protester. Celui-ci soupira d'agacement, tandis que ses deux collègues riaient sous cape. Au moins il ne serait pas désœuvré le lendemain... Mais il n'était pas dupe pour autant : les visites d'inspecteurs de Tokyo étaient toujours encadrées par l'inspecteur le plus expérimenté parmi ceux en service ce jour-là.

Il ne manquait pas d'expérience, il avait quatre ans de métier à son actif, ce qui faisait de lui l'un des plus expérimentés (leur brigade concentrait les plus jeunes inspecteurs du BEC), mais il avait démissionné six mois plus tôt, et venait à peine de reprendre ses fonctions. De plus, Yosano était en service le lendemain, et elle était plus expérimentée que lui.

En d'autres termes : rien ne justifiait qu'il soit désigné pour accueillir leurs collègues tokyoïtes.

Sauf si Ango était parmi eux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque la sonnerie du réveil ne tira encore une fois pas Dazai du sommeil - il avait dormi cette fois, mais s'était réveillé à cinq heures du matin et n'avait pu refermer l'œil, il hésita longuement à se faire porter pâle. Une petite migraine, un rhume qui commençait à se déclarer ou même ses allergies - inexistantes - qui le reprenaient, il ne manquait pas d'excuses. Mais il doutait que Fukuzawa les accepte.

Non, il était même sûr qu'il n'allait pas les accepter , et qu'il lui infligerait la sanction réservée à ceux qui rataient le travail pour des raisons telles que la flemme : un séjour forcé aux archives et une interdiction de partir sur le terrain d'une durée aléatoire - probablement deux semaines au vu du sérieux de la situation.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée de rater le travail aujourd'hui, songea-t-il en se redressant et en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit. Il attrapa son téléphone pour consulter ses messages et les actualités du jour : des _pocky _au thé vert pour Ranpo, un scandale dans une boulangerie accusée d'en payer une autre pour les approvisionner, et quelques reportages peu pertinents sur la vie scolaire des étudiants japonais (soit le reportage hebdomadaire qui servait à meubler l'actualité quand il n'y avait rien à dire).

Il se releva ensuite de son lit, et alla se préparer pour se rendre au travail. Il fit volontairement tout durer, de sa douche brûlante au beurrage de ses tartines, pour retarder le moment fatidique de partir. Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer les inspecteurs tokyoïtes, surtout en sachant qu'Ango devait être parmi eux. Oui, ils étaient amis mais si Dazai l'évitait depuis six mois, ce n'était pas pour être obligé de l'accompagner toute la journée.

Au moins cela l'occuperait, se répéta-t-il en boucle en enfilant une chemise propre. Au moins il ne se tournerait pas les pouces toute la journée. Même s'il aurait encore préféré ça au supplice que lui infligeait Fukuzawa.

Alors qu'il fouillait dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de son cordon pour accrocher son badge autour de son cou - il ne l'utilisait pas au quotidien mais pour cette visite officielle il allait en avoir besoin, il tomba sur un objet qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps : une corde tressée, assez longue, et visiblement réparée à un endroit. Il se figea légèrement devant cette trouvaille inattendue, tandis que les souvenirs - et les pensées associées - revenaient dans son esprit.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre le contrôle, et pour fermer d'un geste sec le tiroir. Tant pis pour le cordon. Il y avait dans ce meuble des souvenirs enfouis qu'il ne désirait pas déterrer. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Il quitta ensuite son appartement, ses gestes toujours brutaux tandis qu'il chassait de son esprit les pensées désagréables qui étaient revenues le hanter. Il se dirigea d'un pas presque automatique jusqu'à sa bouche de métro, se rappela soudainement qu'il devait acheter des _pocky_ pour Ranpo, fit demi-tour jusqu'au magasin, se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son porte-monnaie, remonta chez lui, prit sa monnaie, paya finalement les sucreries, et put enfin se rendre à la bouche de métro.

_Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être sa journée._

Son trajet se déroula heureusement - ou malheureusement ? - sans accroc, et il arriva sans encombres au BEC de Yokohama. Il y pénétra, grimpa les marches rapidement jusqu'au troisième étage, en espérant que lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte, Fukuzawa lui dirait que finalement la visite était annulée et qu'il allait peut-être passer une journée moins pourrie qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Mais visiblement même les dieux étaient contre lui puisque lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Fukuzawa l'y attendait - apparemment même lui avait eu peur que son subordonné ne sèche le travail - avec ses recommandations habituelles :

**« Ils sont là pour s'assurer que notre bureau fonctionne correctement puisqu'officiellement nous sommes une branche du leur. Ils vont vouloir tout visiter et parler à quelques employés, tu as juste à les guider.**

**\- Ils viennent tous les ans, **fit observer Dazai, **et notre bureau n'est pas si grand, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de guide.**

**\- C'est la procédure, **soupira l'inspecteur principal. **Contente-toi de les accompagner pendant qu'ils visitent. Je vous rejoindrais à la fin. »**

Le quadragénaire retourna sur ces mots dans son bureau, tandis que Dazai se demandait intérieurement comment son supérieur allait deviner quand est-ce que la visite serait finie. Il soupira, pendant qu'Akiko le dévisageait avec amusement.

**« Amuse-toi bien, **le taquina-t-elle, un grand sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

**\- Remplace-moi, **implora-t-il en joignant ses mains pour mimer une prière.

**\- Non. C'est ****_ton _****boulot. Moi je vais rester ici et... » **Son regard rosé balaya le bureau, et elle finit par conclure : **« Et me tourner les pouces en attendant que Kunikida arrive. Ce qui ne devrait pas... »**

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase en voyant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir : l'inspecteur blond entra et les salua rapidement, avant de déclarer - crier - à Dazai :

**« Les inspecteurs de Tokyo sont en bas. » **Le brun grimaça.

**« Dis-moi qu'Ango n'en fait pas partie. » **Le silence de son collègue fut équivoque. Définitivement, ce n'était pas sa journée.

**« Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, **lâcha Yosano, doucement. **Vous n'avez pas parlé depuis l'affaire, pas vrai ? »**

Le jeune inspecteur brun grommela un assentiment. Il savait où la jeune femme voulait en venir, mais il ne voulait juste pas aborder ce sujet-là avec Ango. Ni même avec quiconque d'ailleurs. Certains sujets devaient rester enfouis.

Il finit par quitter leur pièce de travail, laissant ses deux collègues - et Ryunosuke qui était resté aussi muet qu'une tombe pendant toute la conversation - à leurs « occupations ». Il descendit les escaliers lentement - tout en gardant toujours un regard fixé devant lui alors qu'il traversait le couloir avec les portraits des inspecteurs honorables du bureau - et regagna le hall du bureau en essayant de se composer un visage dégagé.

Trois personnes l'attendaient dans l'entrée, une femme et deux hommes. La première avait de courts cheveux brun-roux, une tenue formelle mais pas trop, et était en grande conversation avec Tsujimura - une conversation visiblement animée, les deux jeunes femmes se foudroyaient du regard. Dazai nota que la femme, qui semblait à peine plus âgée que lui, tenait dans une main un sabre.

L'un des deux hommes était à leurs côtés, essayant visiblement de calmer le jeu entre ses compagnes. Il avait les cheveux noirs coiffés en pic et une petite barbichette qui renforçait un air sévère. Contrairement à la femme, sa tenue était impeccable. Il était à l'image parfaite de l'inspecteur de police que l'on voyait dans les séries.

Quant au dernier homme... Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'Ango Sakaguchi, son « ami ». Cheveux noirs soigneusement coiffés - ce qui n'empêchait pas certaines mèches de se rebeller - et yeux clairs sérieux, il ressemblait également à un cliché d'inspecteur de police. Ses lunettes rondes encadraient ses yeux, et contribuaient à lui donner cette image.

Dazai et lui se dévisagèrent un instant, mais rien ne filtra dans leurs expressions neutres. L'inspecteur de Yokohama finit par signaler sa présence aux deux autres tokyoïtes qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Tsujimura ne sembla pas mécontente de le voir arriver - pour une fois.

**« Je suis l'inspecteur Osamu Dazai. » **se présenta-t-il aux deux inspecteurs qui ne le connaissaient pas. Il avait ostensiblement évité de regarder Ango, mais ce fut ce dernier qui lui répondit :

**« Inspecteur Ango Sakaguchi. » **_Comme si je l'ignorais, _songea le jeune homme brun. Il s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit et observa les deux autres.

**« Inspectrice Murakoso, **se présenta sobrement la jeune femme d'un ton légèrement provocateur qui lui valut une moue réprobatrice de la part d'Ango - Dazai l'appréciait déjà.

**\- Et je suis l'inspecteur Takuichi Aoki, **ajouta l'homme à ses côtés. **Enchanté, inspecteur Dazai. » **Le susnommé lui adressa un sourire amical, avant d'enchaîner :

**« C'est la première fois que vous venez ? **

**\- Murakoso, oui, **répondit Ango. **Aoki et moi sommes déjà venus l'année dernière. » **

Osamu daigna finalement lui accorder un regard ennuyé, mais hocha la tête. Tsujimura profita de cet instant de pause pour prendre la parole.

« **Inspecteur Dazai, pouvez-vous expliquez à cette inspectrice... » **Elle désigna Murakoso du menton. **« ... qu'elle n'a pas besoin de garder son sabre pendant cette visite ? Personne ne va vous attaquer dans l'enceinte de notre bureau, **ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

**\- Je ne m'en sépare pas ! **objecta la concernée en foudroyant l'inspectrice aux cheveux bleus. **J'y tiens plus que tout.**

**\- On ne va pas vous le voler enfin ! **s'agaça son interlocutrice. **C'est juste une question de procédure. Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer avec votre arme de service. **

**\- Je veux le garder ! »**

Les deux jeunes femmes se toisèrent avec mépris pendant de longues minutes, tandis que les trois jeunes hommes échangeaient des regards interrogateurs. Ce fut finalement Aoki qui s'avança, arracha le sabre des mains de sa collègue et le tendit à Tsujimura.

**« Tenez.**

**\- Takuichi ! **s'insurgea Murakoso. **Espèce de traître !**

**\- Calme-toi Murakoso, **finit par souffler Ango en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. **Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques heures. » **

La jeune femme semblait très en colère, mais n'insista pas plus et se tourna vers Dazai pour lui indiquer de commencer ce qu'il avait à faire. L'inspecteur brun les entraîna vers les locaux du rez-de-chaussée, puis patienta le temps qu'ils _observent_ ce qu'ils avaient à observer.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais compris en quoi consistaient les visites des inspecteurs de Tokyo, mais ils savaient qu'elles étaient importantes pour que leur BEC reste ouvert. C'étaient en quelque sorte des inspections, mais réalisées par des inspecteurs comme eux et non des agents de l'État comme c'était le cas des autres BEC du Japon.

Ils interrogèrent également quelques hommes de Tsujimura avant de lui faire signe qu'ils pouvaient continuer. Venaient ensuite les archives, et ce fut après leur visite de cette grande pièce qu'Ango finit par adresser la parole à Dazai, alors qu'ils remontaient les escaliers menant au bureau de Ayatsuji et que ses deux collègues se querellaient encore au sujet du sabre.

**« Donc tu es revenu ici, **souffla le jeune homme aux lunettes en guise d'introduction.

**\- Oui. » **répondit laconiquement Dazai. Il ne fit aucun effort pour développer sa réponse.

**« Fukuzawa t'a forcé la main ?**

**\- Non. C'était mon choix de revenir. » **Ango lui jeta un regard circonspect. Il ne semblait pas croire les déclarations de son interlocuteur, qui étaient pourtant vraies - à moitié, du moins.

**« Tu voulais tout arrêter. Tu avais remis ta démission pour ça. » **Dazai soupira bruyamment et lâcha, du bout des lèvres :

**« J'ai changé d'avis. »**

Il accéléra le pas pour atteindre le niveau des deux autres inspecteurs et entama la conversation avec eux. Il ne tenait pas à s'appesantir sur le sujet de son retour, surtout pas avec Ango. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le ramenait à l'_affaire_ aujourd'hui ? Depuis son retour, il bloquait toute pensée relative à cette période, pourtant, il ne cessait d'y repenser aujourd'hui.

Il discuta un peu avec Murakoso et Aoki au cours des déplacements suivants, entre les salles d'archives. Ils avaient respectivement un et trois ans d'expérience en tant qu'inspecteurs, ce qui faisait qu'Ango était leur supérieur hiérarchique. La jeune femme avait effectivement un caractère marqué qui devait donner du fil à retordre à son supérieur. Quant au jeune homme, il était d'un sérieux qui lui rappelait fortement Kunikida.

Après les archives venaient les locaux qui abritaient la deuxième brigade du bureau, celle d'Ayatsuji. En théorie, leurs deux brigades étaient très liées puisqu'elles se partageaient les affaires de meurtres, de disparitions et de violences, mais en réalité ils se connaissaient très peu. La répartition des affaires se faisait d'elle-même, sans que les inspecteurs n'aient réellement à se parler.

Ils semblaient aussi désœuvrés qu'eux ; la moitié des inspecteurs n'était pas en service et l'autre disputait une partie de cartes. Ils se cachèrent rapidement en voyant les tokyoïtes, même si c'était un peu tard pour cela, et firent semblant de travailler pour se donner une contenance.

Ango fronça les sourcils devant ce spectacle mais ne dit rien. Dazai se demanda si le BEC de Tokyo était autant en manque de travail qu'eux - probablement pas puisqu'ils étaient basés dans la capitale, mais étant donné qu'ils ne déléguaient pas de tâches à leur bureau affilié, ils ne devaient pas non plus être débordés.

La visite fut vite expédiée, et ils purent reprendre leur route vers le dernier étage et dernier bureau. C'était la partie que Dazai appréhendait le plus, puisqu'au bout du couloir qui menait à leurs locaux, on y trouvait le plus récent tableau d'hommage aux inspecteurs qui s'étaient illustrés au cours de leur carrière.

Son regard noisette ne se posa pas dessus, comme toujours, mais il savait sans même se retourner qu'Ango l'observait.

**« Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait droit à un tel hommage. » **Dazai serra les dents et se tourna vers le jeune homme aux lunettes ; il constata avec surprise que celui-ci ne semblait pas critique mais juste curieux, ce qui n'apaisa pas le brun pour autant.

**« Bien sûr que si. Il est mort héroïquement. » **Le regard clair d'Ango se posa sur son ancien ami et soupira.

**« Il paraît. » **

Excédé par la tournure que prenait la conversation, Dazai soupira et se détourna du jeune inspecteur. Il croisa les regards intrigués de Murakoso et Aoki et ignora les questions qu'il lisait dans leurs regards. Alors qu'il s'éloignait à grandes enjambées, Ango le rattrapa et murmura :

**« Oda me manque aussi tu sais. »**

Il prit ensuite la tête du groupe, le chemin à parcourir jusqu'au dernier étage n'était plus très grand de toute manière. Dazai l'observa s'éloigner sans rien dire. Si le jeune homme disait la vérité, il avait une étrange manière de le montrer, songea-t-il amèrement. Aucune larme n'avait coulé sur ses joues depuis la mort de l'inspecteur.

Il sentait sur lui les regards curieux des deux policiers restés en retrait, mais les ignora de nouveau. Peut-être savaient-ils qui était cet homme aux cheveux auburn, décoré à titre posthume. Peut-être l'ignoraient-ils. Dazai ignorait si l'affaire s'était rendue jusqu'aux oreilles des tokyoïtes. Peu lui importait de toute manière. Il ne comptait pas leur expliquer.

C'était peut-être du déni. C'était peut-être ridicule. Mais repenser à Oda et aux événements de ce jour-là le faisait souffrir et ravivait des pulsions qu'il avait pourtant tenté d'enfouir à tout prix. Alors il gardait le silence dessus. Il n'en parlait jamais, et même s'il n'allait pas jusqu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était produit, il préférait laisser cet épisode de côté.

C'était pour le mieux non ?

* * *

**« Alors ? Tu as survécu ? »**

Dazai releva la tête et observa Kunikida qui s'était installé à ses côtés sur le banc qu'il monopolisait depuis le début de sa pause. Le jeune homme blond lui tendait un gobelet de café qu'il saisit avec gratitude et en avala quelques gorgées. Il s'affala un peu plus sur l'infrastructure en bois avec un gémissement.

**« C'était **_**horrible**_**. » **Le blond hocha la tête en buvant son propre gobelet de café.

**« Tu dramatises. **

**\- Non, **répliqua Dazai.

**\- Si. Tu es trop dur avec l'inspecteur Sakaguchi. » **Le brun fit la moue et dévisagea son collègue.

**« Vous ne vous connaissez même pas, **se plaint-il, **pourquoi tu prends sa défense ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître pour savoir que tu es probablement injuste. Tu sais qu'il appréciait énormément Oda. » **

Dazai ne répondit rien. Il savait que son interlocuteur n'était pas complètement dans le faux... mais il n'était pas non plus complètement dans le vrai pour lui. Quand bien même Ango souffrait de l'absence permanente d'Oda... Il se comportait comme quelqu'un qui se fichait complètement de ce qui était arrivé à l'inspecteur. Osamu ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir ordonné la fermeture de l'affaire alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé le coupable.

**« Et sinon, **déclara le brun d'un ton enjoué, **comment ça va avec Katai ? » **Kunikida lui jeta un regard ennuyé et répondit :

**« Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de jouer les commères ? » **Dazai rit devant ce reproche plus que mérité.

**« Je fais la conversation, **se défendit-il tandis que Doppo secouait la tête avec un amusement mêlé de consternation.

**\- Ça va. Mais de toute manière, Dazai, tu es probablement la dernière personne à qui je demanderais des conseils romantiques en cas de problème. » **Le brun afficha une moue offusquée.

**« Je suis de très bon conseil tu sauras !**

**\- Es-tu déjà seulement sorti avec quelqu'un ?**

**\- Tu crois que j'ai compté ? » **

Le regard de Kunikida était clairement peu convaincu, et Osamu ne s'était même pas persuadé lui-même. Il était sorti avec quelques filles au lycée, mais cela n'avait jamais duré très longtemps et ce, pour deux raisons : tout d'abord parce que le jeune homme était incapable de s'attacher réellement à elles, et ensuite (et c'était plutôt la raison principale) parce qu'elles étaient dépourvues d'attributs masculins.

Il ne l'avait jamais spécialement rendu public, mais il n'avait jamais été très attiré par les filles, et avait compris au bout de quelques années qu'il ne le deviendrait pas miraculeusement en grandissant. Après le lycée, il avait commencé à repousser toutes les demandes des jeunes femmes, sans pour autant refuser leurs avances. Ses collègues trouvaient que c'était parfaitement contradictoire et cruel pour ses « prétendantes » mais ce n'était pas comme si leur opinion importait beaucoup à Dazai.

**« Peu importe, **soupira finalement Kunikida. **De toute façon, tout va bien. » **Son regard se déporta vers son collègue brun. **« Et toi ?**

**\- Je n'ai pas de problèmes de couple, merci de t'en inquiéter. » **Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Je sais. Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien dans ta vie. »**

Dazai sourit doucement. Son collègue était définitivement une bonne personne. Malgré leurs différends, il continuait de se préoccuper de lui.

**« Tout va bien, **répondit-il en mettant volontairement de côté dans son esprit les souvenirs désagréables qui lui étaient revenus depuis le début de la journée. **J'aurais préféré ne pas devoir accompagner Ango mais... » **Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, puis en reprit une autre : **« Il nous faudrait une affaire.**

**\- Malheureusement, elles ne tombent pas encore du ciel, **lâcha Kunikida. **Mais tu as raison. L'inactivité nous ramollit. »**

La scène qui suivit resta longtemps gravée dans leurs esprits, parce qu'elle était absolument extraordinaire, à tous les égards.

Alors que Doppo achevait sa phrase, un bruit sourd fit sursauter les deux inspecteurs, ainsi que tous ceux qui trouvaient dans le Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles. Les têtes affluèrent immédiatement aux fenêtres, tandis que les plus proches de la sortie s'y rendaient en courant pour voir ce qui avait provoqué le vacarme.

Kunikida et Dazai se redressèrent de leur banc, et se dirigèrent également à l'endroit de l'impact. Une voiture de police était endommagée, écrasée par ce qui ressemblait à un coffre-fort blindé. Les têtes des hommes et femmes sortis se levèrent immédiatement vers le ciel à ce moment, mais ils n'y virent aucun appareil volant.

**« Est-ce que ce truc vient de tomber du ciel ? **s'interrogea l'inspecteur Tsujimura, et sa question plus que légitime déclencha de nombreux murmures dans l'assemblée.

**\- C'est impossible, **objecta quelqu'un que Dazai ne repéra pas.

**\- Il est ouvert. » **déclara la voix posée de l'inspecteur Ayatsuji, arrivé quelques secondes plus tôt et dont le regard était resté posé sur l'objet.

Les fonctionnaires échangèrent des regards hésitants - était-il prudent de s'en approcher ? Cela pouvait très bien être une bombe, même si aucun bruit caractéristique de bombe ne se faisait entendre. Ce fut finalement la directive de l'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa, arrivé dans les derniers, qui les décida : il ordonna à ses subordonnés de s'écarter et s'approcha du coffre-fort avec prudence.

**« Inspecteur, faites attention. » **l'avertit Akiko.

D'autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, mais le quadragénaire posa une main sur l'objet, et se pencha pour en extirper le contenu : une chaîne métallique, qu'il tira avec difficulté, et au bout de laquelle trônait un boulet. La perplexité s'empara de tous les inspecteurs amassés autour.

**« Un boulet ? **s'exclama finalement Tsujimura. **C'est supposé être une blague ?**

**\- Je pense que c'est un symbole, **intervint Ayatsuji. **Quelqu'un veut nous dire quelque chose.**

**\- Un signe divin ? **s'inquiéta quelqu'un dans la foule.

**\- Tu crois que les dieux font pleuvoir des coffres-forts ? » **railla quelqu'un d'autre.

Trois autres personnes fendirent la foule ; Ango et ses acolytes, qui n'étaient a priori pas encore repartis dans leur grande ville. Ils observèrent l'étrange spectacle qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux et finirent par interroger l'inspecteur Fukuzawa du regard. Il leur résuma la situation en quelques mots, tandis que les inspecteurs de Yokohama se réunissaient pour spéculer.

**« Une chaîne avec un boulet, c'est le symbole par excellence des prisonniers, **déclara Dazai en rejoignant ses collègues.

**\- Le vrai problème, **souligna Kunikida, **c'est d'où provient ce coffre-fort. Il n'a pas pu tomber du ciel ainsi ! **

**\- Il y a des immeubles assez hauts pour qu'on le fasse tomber de là, **observa Ryunosuke, en désignant les immeubles qui surplombaient le parking du BEC.

**\- Personne n'a la force suffisante pour projeter un coffre-fort blindé ainsi, **objecta Tsujimura.

**\- Plusieurs personnes pourraient au moins arriver à le pousser. » **

Les hypothèses se succédaient, sans qu'il y en ait une qui se distingue des autres par sa vraisemblance. Ce fut au final la sonnerie d'un téléphone qui coupa tous les inspecteurs dans leurs théories. Ils sortirent tous leur appareil de leur poche pour vérifier si c'était le leur, mais ce fut Ango qui décrocha.

Il parla quelques instants avec son interlocuteur, pendant que les inspecteurs désœuvrés essayaient de deviner à qui il s'adressait en analysant le ton, le vocabulaire et l'expression du tokyoïte. Visiblement quelqu'un de haut placé, car son ton était extrêmement respectueux. Dazai éprouva un bref instant l'envie de crier une bêtise pour afficher son « ami » devant son supérieur, mais il se retint.

La conversation dura au total environ cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles tous les inspecteurs attendirent en silence - rien ne prouvait que la communication concernait le coffre-fort tombé du ciel, mais leur intuition leur disait qu'il y avait un lien. Lorsqu'Ango raccrocha finalement, ses mots résonnèrent dans le silence qui s'était emparé de l'assemblée.

**« J'ai une affaire pour l'une des brigades des meurtres et disparition. »**

Les inspecteurs concernés échangèrent des regards brillants. Enfin une affaire ! L'excitation s'empara doucement de Daza, qui espérait que ce serait sa brigade qui récupèrerait l'affaire.

**« De quoi s'agit-il ? » **demanda finalement quelqu'un de la brigade d'Ayatsuji.

Ango tourna l'écran de son téléphone vers lui, et les autres jouèrent des coudes pour voir le visage qui y était affiché. Dazai fut frappé par les traits fins du jeune homme, et par ses yeux d'un bleu clair, presque cristallin.

**« Qui est-ce ? **demanda Akiko.

**\- Un tueur qui vient de s'évader de prison. Il s'appelle Karma. »**


	7. 05 : L'Affaire

_**note de l'auteure **: coucou ! _  
_c'est bientôt noël, je sais que je l'ai déjà dit dans le chapitre précédent mais là c'est vraiment le cas- __et les vacances sont enfin là- (sauf si vous avez cours le samedi matin, auquel cas je vous dit courage.)_

_en tout cas, j'espère que vous passerez de belles fêtes de fin d'année, que vous réussirez à vous reposer et à célébrer malgré les grèves des transports, et je souhaite que l'année 2020 soit pleine de bonnes choses pour vous ❤_

_le prochain chapitre sortira le __03 janvier_ _! et merci à **falania **pour sa review ;) __bonne lecture_ !

_**disclaimer : **__asagiri kafka ne veut toujours pas me céder ses personnages, il a trop peur des ships que je vais rendre canons-_

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq – L'Affaire**

* * *

_La jeune femme avait du mal à contenir les divers sentiments qui brûlaient en elle alors qu'elle faisait face au cercueil. Dans son dos, les murmures et les pleurs qui parvenaient à ses oreilles ne faisaient qu'accentuer les émotions qui l'animaient. Hypocrites. Menteurs. Voilà ce qu'elle désirait leur hurler._

_Ils étaient là, vêtus de noirs, un mouchoir dans la main pour s'éponger les yeux, alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été là quand il le fallait. Quand Tsuya avait perdu son mari, son travail, tout ce qu'elle avait sauf sa vie, ils n'avaient pas été présents pour elle. Et maintenant, ils venaient pleurer sa disparition. Tant d'hypocrisie l'écœurait, et dans d'autres circonstances, elle leur aurait probablement jeté au visage tout ce qu'elle pensait d'eux._

_Un raclement de chaise la tira de ses pensées sombres, et un homme s'assit à ses côtés. Elle ne lui jeta qu'un seul regard, pour s'enquérir de son identité. Lui aussi faisait partie de ceux à qui elle avait beaucoup de choses à dire, mais pour des raisons différentes des autres. Il n'y couperait pas lui non plus, mais elle lui reconnaissait une chose à ce moment précis : il ne s'embêtait pas à feindre le deuil extrême. A part son costume noir – mais il en portait un tous les jours – et son sourire qui était pour une fois absent de son visage de vampire, il n'avait rien changé._

_Il soutint son bref regard, avant de laisser échapper un bref rire, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Ledit rire lui attira des regards courroucés de la part des autres membres de la famille « endeuillés », mais cela ne sembla guère l'atteindre. Il se contenta simplement de déclarer, d'une voix égale – et presque moqueuse, elle l'aurait juré :_

_**Toutes mes condoléances pour le décès de ta mère, Akiko.**_

* * *

**J – 66  
**_14 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines que les inspecteurs de la brigade de Fukuzawa n'étaient pas désœuvrés. Finies les lectures d'emballages divers, finis les empilements de post-it ou d'autres objets de bureau, désormais les neurones fonctionnaient à toute allure et on courait à droite et à gauche pour rassembler tout ce qui était nécessaire à un briefing complet sur la nouvelle affaire.

Le temps que Ranpo – normalement en congés, mais il ne les aurait pas pardonnés s'ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu qu'une enquête leur était finalement confiée – arrive, tout était prêt : Akiko et Ryunosuke avaient ramené des archives la documentation relative au criminel évadé tandis que Fukuzawa discutait au téléphone avec ses supérieurs du bureau de Tokyo et que Dazai, Kunikida et Atsushi rassemblaient des feuilles et des stylos.

Dès que l'inspecteur aux cheveux noirs pénétra dans le bureau, ils s'attaquèrent au résumé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le jeune homme sembla particulièrement déçu d'avoir manqué la chute du coffre-fort, mais il était content que ses collègues l'aient contacté avant de commencer leur enquête.

**« Ayatsuji n'est pas trop déçu ? **s'enquit-il une fois que ses collègues eurent fini leur résumé.

– **Il nous a laissé l'affaire en apprenant que c'est nous qui avions arrêté le criminel évadé. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on nous confie cette enquête à nous, le BEC de Yokohama, **expliqua Akiko. **D'ordinaire, ce n'est pas forcément notre rôle de pourchasser un criminel en fuite. **

– **De quelle affaire s'agissait-il ? » **interrogea ouvrit l'un des dossiers ramenés des archives et le fit glisser jusqu'à son collègue au gavroche.

**« Affaire du portrait, **lâcha-t-il en utilisant le surnom qu'ils avaient donné à cette enquête.

– **Celle qui était originellement dévolue à Tsujimura mais qui a atterri dans nos mains après la mort d'une innocente ? » **Ranpo avait une mémoire stupéfiante des affaires qu'ils résolvaient.

**« Celle-là même, **répondit Kunikida. **Pour résumer, **déclara-t-il à l'intention de Ryunosuke et Atsushi qui n'étaient pas à la brigade à l'époque, **un jeune homme s'est introduit chez un médecin et lui a dérobé un portrait avec un cadre en or et en joyaux. Lors de sa fuite, il a tué « accidentellement » une jeune femme qui passait non loin. **

– **On n'a jamais pu établir s'il s'agissait réellement d'un accident, **commenta Akiko.

– **Mais au vu des circonstances, c'est plus que probable, **ajouta Dazai. **Elle se trouvait vraisemblablement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. **

– **Quoiqu'il en soit, **reprit Kunikida, **on a appréhendé le coupable environ une semaine après. Il a été condamné à de lourdes peines de prison pour vol et homicide involontaire. Et il vient de s'enfuir, **conclut-il en secouant la tête.

– **Donc, on doit juste le rattraper ? **demanda Ryunosuke.

– **Plus facile à dire qu'à faire en général, **répliqua sa supérieure et responsable de mission. **La police bloque toutes les sorties de la capitale, mais il y a une petite chance qu'il ait quitté la ville avant que les barrages soient mis en place.**** »**

Les discussions étaient lancées, on énumérait les dispositifs mis en place dès l'annonce de l'évasion du criminel et on attendait que l'inspecteur Fukuzawa revienne avec les indications du bureau de Tokyo. Cela aurait normalement dû être l'affaire des tokyoïtes, mais puisque l'affaire du portrait avait été résolue par leurs soins et qu'ils étaient totalement désœuvrés, on leur avait délégué le soin de rattraper le criminel.

Ce qui arrangeait grandement Akiko. Bon, cette affaire éveillait quelques mauvais souvenirs dans son esprit, mais au moins, ils avaient du travail, et pas une simple recherche de voitures, une vraie enquête. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de chercher des criminels déjà arrêtés, mais au moins ils allaient cesser de se tourner les pouces.

Pendant que ses collègues réfléchissaient aux parcours que pouvaient emprunter un criminel qui venait de s'évader de prison, elle consulta le dossier de l'affaire pour se rafraîchir la mémoire sur les petits détails que Kunikida n'avait pas mentionnés. Parmi les témoins entendus lors du procès, un nom attira son attention.

**« Francis Fitzgerald ? » **lut-elle avec surprise. Les autres tournèrent vers elle des regards intrigués, ne comprenant pas ce que le magnat venait faire dans cette histoire. Seuls Dazai et Ranpo répliquèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite :

**« Il était là lors du procès.**

– **Ça je le vois, **répondit Akiko. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et pourquoi il a témoigné ? **

– **C'était l'une de ses employés, **fit l'inspecteur brun. **La femme tuée. » **précisa-t-il.

En tournant les pages du dossier, Yosano trouva en effet une confirmation des dires de son collègue : la victime se nommait Margaret Mitchell, c'était une responsable des ressources humaines à la Fitzgerald Corporation. Elle était morte à la suite d'une perte de sang trop abondante, causée par la balle que le criminel lui avait tirée dans la hanche.

**« Pour les raisons du témoignage, je ne sais plus trop, **reprit Dazai. **Je crois qu'il voulait surtout être sûr que le tueur aille en prison.**

– **Ou il voulait une compensation pour la mort de son employée, **ajouta Ranpo, ce qui sonnait plus vrai.

– **J'espère qu'il ne se mêlera pas de la poursuite, **soupira Kunikida. **La presse va déjà se faire plaisir dès qu'ils apprendront l'évasion, si en plus il commence à donner des interviews, ce sera encore pire. **

– **Au moins, le médecin concerné ne risque pas de faire ça, **railla Akiko.

– **Il est mort ? **interrogea Atsushi d'un ton hésitant.

– **Non. » **_Malheureusement, _ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur, mais ses pensées devaient transparaître sur son visage car Ranpo eut un sourire amusé en l'observant, et le visage d'Atsushi continuait d'exprimer de la confusion. **« Il n'est pas du genre à donner des interviews aux médias, **précisa-t-elle finalement en tentant de modérer le venin dans sa voix. **Même si la presse ou la télé l'approche, il déclinera leurs demandes d'interview. »**

L'inspecteur en formation aux cheveux argentés hocha finalement la tête, acceptant l'explication de sa supérieure. Celle-ci reprit sa lecture du dossier, et s'intéressa cette fois à la reconstitution des événements. Tout d'abord, une intrusion par effraction avec l'aide d'un banal pied de biche. Le coupable avait ensuite dérobé un cadre précieux, et s'était enfuit juste après – cela avait beaucoup interpellé les inspecteurs, mais le coupable avait juste dit qu'il avait estimé que ce serait suffisant pour couvrir ses dépenses.

(Il était par la suite revenu sur cette déclaration, en expliquant que quelqu'un lui avait dit de ne voler que ça. Il ignorait cependant l'identité de cette personne, n'ayant conversé avec elle que par téléphone. C'était un homme, c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu leur dire.)

En s'enfuyant, le coupable était tombé sur une jeune femme qui avait remarqué son effraction – du moins selon les dires du tueur. Paniqué, il avait « accidentellement » pressé la détente du pistolet qu'il transportait avec lui – pistolet trouvé mystérieusement dans sa boîte aux lettres le matin même, sans autres empreintes que celles du cambrioleur.

Il avait ensuite tenté de fuir le pays avec son frère, apparemment la raison pour laquelle il avait commis son délit, mais avait été rattrapé alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre un aéroport hors de la capitale. Le cadre avait été récupéré et rendu à son propriétaire, et le coupable avait été emprisonné après un court procès.

Voilà qui constituait l'affaire dite du portrait (le cadre volé contenait un portrait, d'où le surnom) qu'ils avaient résolue trois ans auparavant. Ils avaient été six à travailler dessus – Fukuzawa, Ranpo, Dazai, Kunikida, Oda et elle – et avaient résolu l'affaire en une semaine environ. Une durée plus que raisonnable, surtout que le coupable avait quasiment disparu de la circulation après son crime.

En tournant une page, Akiko tomba justement sur la fiche du jeune homme qui avait commis le vol et le meurtre. Le visage effrayé du jeune homme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus la frappa. D'après la fiche, il n'avait que dix-sept ans au moment du crime. Cela lui avait au moins permis d'obtenir une peine allégée, dans une prison pour mineurs.

Il s'appelait Karma Topaz. Un étrange nom de famille, songea l'inspectrice, mais elle découvrit en poursuivant sa lecture qu'il s'agissait d'un nom qu'il avait lui-même pris. Lui et son frère avaient été abandonnés à la naissance, et leur véritable nom de famille n'avait jamais été connu. Il résidait dans l'arrondissement de Sakae avant son arrestation, et étudiait dans le lycée public le plus proche. Il était un garçon sans problèmes jusqu'à ce dérapage, apparemment provoqué par des soucis financiers après le licenciement de son grand frère.

Rien de très exceptionnel en soi, pensa-t-elle. La plupart des jeunes criminels qu'ils arrêtaient dérapaient pour ce genre de problème. Ils voulaient s'enrichir, avec les seuls moyens dont ils disposaient. Mais dans ce cas précis, cela avait été un peu plus loin. Karma Topaz s'était retrouvé avec un meurtre sur les bras, et vu le profil psychologique qui avait été établi après son arrestation, il risquait d'avoir du mal à vivre avec pour le restant de ses jours.

**« J'ai des informations supplémentaires, **annonça Fukuzawa, qui avait visiblement achevé sa conversation avec la hiérarchie de Tokyo. **Au sujet de son évasion. » **Des regards curieux et attentifs se tournèrent vers lui. **« Il s'est évadé de la prison de Katsushika, dans la capitale. **

– **Ce n'est pas normalement une prison de haute sécurité ? **observa Dazai.

– **« Normalement », **répéta ironiquement Ranpo.

– **Les inspecteurs qui se sont rendus sur place ont estimé qu'il avait reçu l'aide d'au moins une personne extérieure pour son évasion. Une personne très douée avec un ordinateur visiblement, puisqu'elle a remplacé les vidéos des caméras de surveillance par des morceaux de vidéo en boucle.**

– **C'est si classique, **commenta Akiko. **Depuis le temps qu'ils font le coup dans les séries, on ne devrait pas ne pas se faire avoir ? » **Sa déclaration fit sourire certains de ses collègues, mais tous savaient qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

**« Mais comment est-il sorti de sa cellule et de la prison ? **interrogea Atsushi.

– **Ce point est plus délicat. Il semblerait que les gardes aient trouvé la cellule de Karma Topaz ouverte lors de leur ronde. Personne ne sait exactement comment il l'a déverrouillée, et comment il a quitté l'enceinte de la prison.**

– **On est sûrs qu'il l'ait quittée ? » **lâcha Dazai en plissant les yeux. Tous les autres haussèrent un sourcil d'incompréhension. **« Il pourrait très bien se cacher à l'intérieur, en attendant une opportunité pour sortir, **clarifia-t-il. **La prison de Katsushika est immense.**

– **Elle a été fouillée de fond en comble, **déclara Fukuzawa en secouant la tête négativement. **Il est probablement en liberté dans la capitale. »**

Vue la mine qu'affichait son collègue, Akiko doutait qu'il ait complètement abandonné son hypothèse. Fukuzawa ajouta que les plans de la prison allaient leur être envoyés au plus vite, mais qu'une brigade du bureau de Tokyo allait se charger de comprendre comment l'évasion avait pu avoir lieu.

**« Doit-on se rendre à Tokyo malgré tout ? **demanda Ranpo.

– **Oui, mais ce n'est pas la peine que toute l'équipe y aille. Ranpo, Yosano et Akutagawa, vous suffirez largement. Des renforts vous seront envoyés si besoin. Kunikida et Nakajima, vous vous tenez prêts à intervenir si Karma Topaz est repéré à l'extérieur de la capitale. Il est originaire d'ici, alors il est possible qu'il cherche à y revenir.**

– **Et moi ? **geignit dramatiquement Dazai, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Kunikida. **Vous me laissez de côté alors que c'est ma première mission depuis mon retour?**

– **Non, **le rassura l'inspecteur expérimenté. **Toi, tu vas interroger les proches de Karma. Éventuellement, Kunikida et Nakajima peuvent t'assister. »**

Les yeux du brun pétillèrent soudainement d'excitation, et Akiko songea que, mine de rien, il avait obtenu la partie la plus intéressante du travail. Elle, elle devrait se coltiner le lendemain l'aller-retour à Tokyo, avec son subordonné muet et son collègue accro au sucre. Le voyage s'annonçait intéressant.

* * *

**« Là ! » **

La voix enjouée de Ranpo arracha à Yosano un soupir de désespoir. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis, et ils s'étaient déjà arrêtés cinq fois, pour acheter diverses sucreries sur les aires d'autoroute.

**« Non, **lâcha-t-elle avec agacement. **On s'est déjà trop arrêtés. On doit être au BEC de Tokyo dans quarante minutes. » **Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs poussa un gémissement plaintif.

**« Tu es trop pressée Akiko… » **

La jeune femme ne lui répondit même pas et se contenta de changer de voie. Ryunosuke, à l'arrière, les dévisagea tour à tour sans rien dire – une habitude permanente pour lui.

**« J'envie Dazai…, **se plaint à nouveau Edogawa. **Il a la meilleure partie du travail !**

– **Il vient de revenir c'est normal, **observa la jeune femme.

– **Non. » **L'inspecteur gonfla les joues de manière enfantine. **« J'aurais bien voulu interroger les anciens amis de Karma Topaz. En plus je suis aussi doué que Dazai pour interroger ! »**

Akiko lui jeta un regard moqueur, mais plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose. Elle savait qu'il était en effet doté d'un certain talent pour déceler les mensonges et pousser les autres à se révéler, autant que Dazai. Ils étaient toujours les deux inspecteurs qui interrogeaient les suspects appréhendés – et qui obtenaient quasi systématiquement les aveux du coupable.

**« Notre mission est importante aussi. Il y a de grandes chances que Topaz ne soit pas encore sorti de la ville, vu les barrages. » **Ranpo opina, visiblement à contrecœur.

**« On va devoir rester longtemps à Tokyo ? **interrogea Ryunosuke.

– **Ça dépendra de l'avancée de l'enquête, **répondit sa responsable de formation. **Si on le retrouve ou qu'il est repéré à l'extérieur de la capitale, on pourra rentrer. »**

Depuis le rétroviseur central, Akiko vit sa mine déjà fermée se renfrogner encore plus. Cette nouvelle ne semblait pas le réjouir. C'était son premier déplacement professionnel – heureusement leur proximité avec le BEC de Tokyo, plus grand que le leur, leur épargnait de partir à l'autre bout du Japon et il irait rarement plus loin que la capitale pour des affaires.

Elle repensa à l'étrange image reçue sur son téléphone, mais chassa vite cet élément de son esprit. Elle devait se concentrer sur la route, pas sur une image envoyée par une personne dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'identité. Elle ne préférait pas commettre un accident alors qu'elle était elle-même supposée les empêcher. Et puis, bonjour le professionnalisme face à leurs supérieurs.

**« Akiko ? » **demanda soudainement Ranpo après plusieurs longues minutes de silence. La susnommée lui jeta un regard en coin, suspicieuse.

**« On ne s'arrête plus je t'ai dit.**

– **D'accord, mais tu viens de rater la sortie. »**

Le regard magenta de l'inspectrice se déporta immédiatement sur le GPS, qui indiquait effectivement la sortie qu'elle venait de dépasser, et qui demandait désormais de faire demi-tour. Elle retint un profond soupir de désespoir et de rage. Elle devait rester calme. Heureusement, le GPS avait recalculé leur itinéraire et indiquait finalement la sortie suivante – que la jeune femme ne rata pas cette fois.

Il leur fallut encore un moment pour atteindre le bureau de leurs supérieurs et collègues, les routes étant assez encombrées, ce qui éprouvait la patience de la jeune inspectrice au volant. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement sur le grand parking – depuis quand leurs collègues tokyoïtes avaient-ils droit à un endroit aussi grand juste pour garer leurs voitures ? – elle soupira de satisfaction, heureuse d'être arrivée.

Le BEC de Tokyo n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec celui de Yokohama, aussi bien en extérieur qu'en intérieur. Tout d'abord, il ne s'agissait pas d'un bâtiment en lui-même, juste d'un étage au sein du département de la police métropolitaine. L'immense immeuble de dix-huit étages en question se voyait de loin grâce à la tour cylindrique qui le surplombait, la seule chose qui marquait réellement la construction dans l'esprit des gens, sinon ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un bâtiment des plus banals.

Pour ce qui était de l'intérieur, les rénovations étaient bien plus fréquentes, et cela se ressentait. Le BEC de Yokohama n'avait pas à se plaindre, leurs locaux aussi étaient impeccables, mais il y avait quand même une nette différence d'ambiance. Partout, des agents marchaient d'un pas plus ou moins rapide, et leurs conversations créaient un brouhaha auquel les inspecteurs de Yokohama n'étaient pas habitués. Ils restèrent un long moment les bras ballants, sans savoir quoi faire ni où aller. Il y avait trop de passage et trop de bruit pour qu'ils puissent essayer de se repérer.

Finalement, Ranpo aperçut un panneau indicatif, destiné aux visiteurs et sur lequel figurait l'étage de la section des enquêtes criminelles : le douzième. Ils se mirent ensuite en quête des ascenseurs mais se firent rembarrer par la sécurité qui leur annonça qu'ils devaient alors aller au bureau de l'administration pour recevoir leurs passes.

Il leur fallut au total une demi-heure pour récupérer tout ce qui leur fallait et accéder enfin à la section de leurs collègues. Là encore, rien à avoir avec leurs locaux. Le BEC de Tokyo possédait ses sept équipes et ne manquait clairement pas d'effectifs. Il régnait dans leur étage une activité qui contrastait nettement avec celle du BEC de Yokohama. Ils ne manquaient pas de travail, eux, visiblement. Ils croisèrent miraculeusement Ango, rentré la veille et déjà de retour dans ses locaux et purent l'interroger sur ce qu'ils devaient faire.

**« Je vous conseille d'aller voir la division d'identification, **expliqua l'inspecteur. **Ce sont eux qui enquêtent sur l'évasion en elle-même. Prenez ce couloir, tournez à droite et c'est la troisième porte. » **ajouta-t-il en leur désignant vaguement le chemin avant de retourner répondre aux questions de ses subordonnés.

Ils trouvèrent sans trop de problèmes, mais se heurtèrent à une porte close. Cette fois, ce fut la collègue d'Ango, également venue à Yokohama mais dont Akiko n'avait pas retenu le nom, qui leur indiqua qu'ils devaient être à la prison, mais qu'ils rentreraient vite et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à les attendre. Les trois inspecteurs de passage s'adossèrent donc à un mur et attendirent patiemment.

Yosano sortit son téléphone pour consulter ses éventuels messages. Elle n'en avait qu'un, de Kaiji, qui lui avait envoyé une photo de sa nouvelle invention visiblement. Elle soupira intérieurement. Comprendrait-il un jour ? Elle craignait malheureusement que non. Elle ne répondit rien, et se contenta de changer de page de messages, pour accéder à celle du mystérieux numéro inconnu, et à la photo.

Elle la re-regarda pour la cinquantième fois au moins depuis qu'elle l'avait reçue, toujours obligée de constater l'évidence : c'étaient Akutagawa et la jeune femme blonde interrogée par Fukuzawa. Elle n'avait cessé de conjecturer, pour au final arriver à une conclusion : ce n'était pas son genre de tergiverser ainsi. D'ordinaire, elle aurait déjà interrogé les concernés.

La seule chose qui la retenait de mettre les pieds dans le plat avec son subordonné était sa réaction. Mais elle risquait de devenir folle si elle continuait de juste faire des hypothèses dans son esprit sans jamais obtenir de réponses. Pour éviter que la commère de service juste après Dazai, à savoir Ranpo, ne se mêle de cette affaire déjà délicate, elle passa par la voie du message, et transféra la pièce jointe au jeune homme face à elle.

Elle observa ensuite son visage changer d'expression, d'abord très légèrement (probablement en voyant qu'elle lui avait envoyé un message) puis de manière beaucoup plus marquée. Il pianota ensuite une réponse qui ne tarda pas à s'afficher sur le téléphone d'Akiko.

_De : Ryunosuke_

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _

_A : Ryunosuke _

_Toi et une femme liée à l'enquête de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa ? _

_De : Ryunosuke_

_Vous m'espionnez ?_

_A : Ryunosuke_

_On m'a envoyé cette photo. Sans explications. Je ne connais pas le numéro, et il est de toute façon non attribué selon les services de téléphonie._

Elle vit du coin de l'œil son subordonné se tendre très perceptiblement. Même Ranpo cessa de mâchonner un bonbon en regardant le mur pour lui jeter une œillade intriguée.

**« Un problème ? » **

Le jeune inspecteur en formation secoua la tête négativement avant de marmonner qu'il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Il quitta le couloir pour rechercher un espace fumeur tandis que ses deux supérieurs le regardaient s'éloigner sans rien dire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Akiko reçut un nouveau message : une capture d'écran d'une conversation, accompagnée d'un bref message : _Ce numéro ?_

La jeune femme compara les chiffres et dut se rendre à l'évidence : il s'agissait du même numéro en effet. Elle parcourut le seul message que contenait la conversation, un énigmatique _Je relève le défi, inspecteur_, et répondit à son subordonné.

_A : Ryunosuke_

_Oui. Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? _

_De : Ryunosuke_

_Je cherche à le savoir aussi. Mais je n'ai vu aucune information dessus dans notre base de données. _

Akiko s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Ils étaient tous deux inspecteurs, du même bureau et de la même équipe. Et ils avaient tous les deux reçus d'étranges messages. Essayait-on de les menacer ? Cependant, cela ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une menace dans son cas. C'était une simple photographie, qui ne la concernait même pas.

Elle reçut un autre message de Ryunosuke quelques instants plus tard.

_De : Ryunosuke_

_Ne divulguez pas la photo pour le moment s'il vous plaît. _

_A : Ryunosuke_

_Pourquoi ? Elle pourrait nous servir à retrouver l'auteur de ces messages._

_De : Ryunosuke_

_S'il vous plaît._

L'inspectrice aux cheveux noirs cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise. Ce genre de formule de politesse n'était pas habituel pour Ryunosuke, bien au contraire. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir de plus s'interroger sur le comportement de son subordonné, car un homme arriva dans le couloir où ils patientaient et posa sur eux un regard méprisant.

**« C'est vous les inspecteurs de Yokohama ? » **Akiko et Edogawa échangèrent un regard avant d'hocher la tête en silence. L'autre lâcha immédiatement, d'un ton sec : **« Rentrez chez vous. On l'a retrouvé. »**

Il tourna ensuite les talons sans apporter plus de réponses, et les deux inspecteurs de l'équipe Fukuzawa durent le poursuivre quelques instants pour le rattraper et lui demander de clarifier :

**« Vous avez attrapé Karma Topaz ? **s'exclama Akiko d'un ton stupéfait.

– **Il y a quelques instants oui. Vous pouvez clôturer votre affaire et rentrer chez vous. »**

La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils avaient enfin obtenu une affaire après des semaines d'inactivité, et les inspecteurs tokyoïtes l'avaient résolue en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Quel genre de blague était-ce, au juste ? Parce qu'elle ne la trouvait pas très drôle honnêtement. Elle avait une furieuse envie de crier sa façon de penser à l'homme qui venait de mettre un terme à tous leurs espoirs d'affaire importante, mais Ranpo lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs l'entraîna ensuite à l'écart du groupe, et déclara de son habituel ton posé :

**« Préviens Ryunosuke qu'il doit nous rejoindre au plus vite. **

– **On ne va quand même pas partir comme ça ! **s'insurgea Yosano.

– **On ne va pas partir, pas tout de suite en tout cas, **la rassura son ami d'enfance. **J'aimerais m'assurer de quelque chose avant. »**

La jeune femme remarqua au même moment que son expression avait changé. Il n'arborait plus son visage insouciant, mais bel et bien celui d'un inspecteur concentré sur son affaire. Cela piqua la curiosité d'Akiko. Qu'avait bien pu remarquer son ami pour agir ainsi ? Elle passa mentalement en revue les dernières minutes, cherchant ce qui avait fait tiquer le jeune homme au gavroche, puis envoya un message à Ryunosuke en décidant qu'il valait mieux faire confiance à son ami.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores pour les rejoindre. Son visage n'affichait rien d'autre que son habituelle expression ennuyée, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de sa supérieure, celle-ci y lut la même demande silencieuse que celle adressée par message.

**« Ils ont attrapé Topaz, **l'informa Ranpo sans préambule.

– **On rentre à Yokohama alors ? **interrogea le jeune homme sans s'émouvoir de cette nouvelle.

– **Non, pas tout de suite. Où es-tu parti fumer ? **

– **Il y a un coin fumeur au dixième étage. Une terrasse aménagée. **

– **Elle donne sur l'entrée ? **

– **Sur la route qui mène ici.**

– **Tu as vu passer des véhicules de police il y a une dizaine de minutes ? » **Akiko, qui suivait jusqu'à présent l'échange de loin, comprit ce que son camarade sous-entendait à ce moment-là.

**« Non, **répondit Akutagawa après quelques secondes de réflexion. **Mais vous ne pensez pas que... » **Il avait visiblement compris également.

**« Ce type n'est pas un inspecteur de cette brigade, **lâcha Ranpo comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. **J'en suis persuadé. »**

Akiko avait beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas comment son collègue pouvait affirmer cela aussi simplement. Ils étaient au département de la police métropolitaine, pas dans un endroit où n'importe qui entrait comme dans un moulin.

**« Mais peut-être qu'il a pris de l'avance et qu'un convoi transportant le criminel est en train d'arriver, **fit observer Ryunosuke, et Akiko nota la pertinence de cette remarque en son for intérieur. **Ou alors qu'ils l'ont juste renvoyé tout de suite en prison.**

– **Ce n'est pas la procédure, **fit à son tour observer Ranpo. **Et renvoyer un criminel dans un endroit d'où il s'est déjà évadé est illogique. Non, **reprit-il avec une moue boudeuse devant les doutes apparents de ses collègues, **j'en suis persuadé, ce type n'est pas inspecteur. **

– **Et comment il est rentré ici alors ? **Objecta Akiko. **On est au DPM, leur système de sécurité est un des plus développés du pays.**

– **Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Plus c'est gros, plus ça passe. »**

Sous les yeux éberlués de Yosano et Akutagawa, il s'avança vers le centre de l'étage, et s'exclama d'une voix forte, de manière à ce que tout le monde l'entende :

**« Est-ce que je peux parler à quelqu'un des Affaires générales ? » **Il y eut un silence prolongé, puis trois têtes sortirent de l'encadrement d'une porte d'un bureau au fond, et dévisagèrent un bref instant le détective au gavroche, avant de se diriger vers lui.

**« Oui ? **répondit l'un des trois hommes, comme si de rien n'était.

– **Est-ce que vous avez envoyé une de vos équipes à la recherche de Karma Topaz ? **demanda Edogawa avec un sourire d'enfant innocent.

– **Non, **fut la réponse de l'homme. **Juste la division d'identification à la prison. **

– **Est-ce que cette division est dirigée par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs, légèrement dégarni, divorcé et fumeur depuis au moins dix ans ? »**

Tandis que les trois hommes des Affaires générales clignaient des yeux, surpris par cette description précise, Akiko l'observait faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son ami ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de mettre en avant ses aptitudes développées en profilage criminel. De nombreux inspecteurs et même simples officiers de police se formaient souvent au profilage, mais les vrais maîtres de cette discipline étaient rares, et c'était la fierté du BEC de Yokohama que de compter deux profileurs reconnus, le premier étant Ranpo et le second Dazai.

(Et l'inspecteur Fukuzawa regrettait souvent que ses deux hommes aiment un peu plus profiler dans la vie quotidienne que sur le terrain. Tout le monde le regrettait d'ailleurs, si les deux s'y mettaient, avoir une vie privée devenait un vrai calvaire. Akiko se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu deviner rien qu'en la voyant revenir de son speed date que son partenaire était un énorme macho – et énorme dans les deux sens du terme.)

**« Oui, c'est l'inspecteur Minoura, **finit par répondre l'homme, tandis que la mine assurée de Ranpo disparaissait.

– **Vraiment ? » **Akiko dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas rire.

**« Bien sûr. » **

Le jeune homme au chapeau le remercia avant de rejoindre ses collègues qui l'accueillirent avec un sourire moqueur pour Akiko et un regard blasé pour Ryunosuke.

**« Pas trop dur pour l'ego ? **lâcha la jeune femme en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

– **Je suis persuadé d'avoir raison, **s'entêta Ranpo. **Ce type devait être en train de mentir aussi.**

– **D'accord monsieur mauvaise foi, **s'amusa l'inspectrice.

– **On rentre ? **demanda ensuite Akutagawa.

– **Non, **décréta Edogawa. **Je vais vous prouver que j'ai raison. »**

Il se détourna sur ces mots et regagna l'ascenseur en quelques enjambées – ses deux partenaires durent hâter le pas pour le rattraper avant que les portes de la machine ne se referment.

**« Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? **l'interrogea Yosano.

– **Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où ils retiennent les criminels, non ?**

– **Tu ne veux pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ? » **souffla la jeune femme en secouant la tête. L'autre lui adressa un sourire complice.

**« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai jamais tort. » **

L'inspectrice ne répondit rien, même si elle le savait bien au fond. Elle avait rencontré Ranpo en arrivant à la brigade sept ans plus tôt, et n'avait jamais vu une de ses hypothèses être entièrement fausse. Parfois partiellement – comme aujourd'hui apparemment – mais jamais complètement.

Ils regagnèrent l'accueil, et Ranpo usa de toute sa conviction – et de quelques vérités enjolivées – afin d'obtenir le renseignement recherché. Akiko songea que si Fukuzawa entendait parler de tout ça, il leur remontrait sévèrement les bretelles et les mettrait aux archives jusqu'à leur retraite.

**« Premier sous-sol, **s'exclama triomphalement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en revenant.

– **Mais ils vont nous laisser entrer sans rien dire ? **fit remarquer Ryunosuke.

– **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu leur feras ton regard le plus menaçant et ils ne diront rien ~ »**

Edogawa les entraîna sur ces mots vers un autre ascenseur qui les emmena vers le fameux premier sous-sol. Akiko restait sceptique quant à leurs chances de passer – même si certes, le regard de Ryunosuke était effrayant pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués.

Ils furent évidemment accueillis à l'arrivée par un comité d'accueil des plus sympathiques : trois policiers lourdement armés, avec un air menaçant qui aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de venir leur parler dans la rue sur le visage et un doigt qui pianotait dangereusement sur la gâchette.

**« Bonjour ! **les salua joyeusement Ranpo. **On vient voir Karma Topaz ! » **Deux des hommes échangèrent un regard tandis que le troisième jaugeait les nouveaux venus.

**« Vous avez une autorisation ? » **L'inspecteur aux cheveux noirs feignit l'innocence.

**« Une autorisation ? Mais c'est l'inspecteur Minoura qui nous envoie ! » **Nouvel échange de regard. **« On vient spécialement de Yokohama pour ça ! **ajouta-t-il pour donner de la crédibilité à ses plaintes. **Vous n'allez pas nous laisser repartir bredouilles ! »**

Le doute était visible dans les yeux des trois policiers, mais ils finirent par les laisser passer l'un d'eux les escorta jusqu'à la cellule du nouvel arrivant – il ne sembla pas remarquer la mine d'Edogawa qui devenait de plus en plus boudeuse au fur et à mesure que ses hypothèses s'avéraient fausses.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants et arrivèrent devant une salle d'interrogatoire où un jeune homme était installé sur une chaise, face à deux inspecteurs qui devaient être en train d'appliquer la méthode du bon et du mauvais flic d'après leurs expressions et leur gestuelle. La vitre était éloignée de la table qui séparait les policiers du criminel, mais la réplique de Ranpo fut catégorique :

**« Ce n'est pas lui. » **Ryunosuke lui jeta un regard intrigué qui se déporta sur Akiko lorsqu'elle dit :

**« Ce n'est **_**clairement **_**pas lui. **

– **Pardon ? **lâcha le policier. **Vous êtes aveugles ? **

– **Non, par contre vous, vous l'êtes, **répliqua comme si de rien n'était Ranpo. **C'est évident qu'il s'agit de deux personnes différentes. **

– **Si c'est une plaisanterie... »**

Sans laisser au tokyoïte une chance de terminer sa phrase, le détective au gavroche contourna le local et entra sans crier gare dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les trois hommes présents dedans. Akiko et son subordonné le suivirent, et découvrirent ainsi le jeune homme arrêté par leurs collègues : ses cheveux tiraient plus sur le roux que sur l'auburn, et ses yeux étaient plus clairs que le véritable Karma Topaz. Comment leurs collègues avaient-ils pu se tromper ainsi ? songea Akiko. Ils se ressemblaient oui, mais pas au point d'être confondus. Même le policier qui les avait critiqués quelques minutes plus tôt ne semblait plus aussi sûr que lui.

**« À quoi vous jouez ? » **Le ton du premier inspecteur – le méchant flic – était assez agressif. Pour autant, Edogawa lâcha :

**« Vous vous amusez bien à interroger un innocent ? » **La réaction du prisonnier fut immédiate.

**« Vous me croyez innocent ? **s'écria-t-il.

– **Bien sûr. » **Les trois inspecteurs de Yokohama s'attendaient à toutes les réactions du monde mais pas à celle qui suivit :

**« Mais je suis Karma Topaz ! »**

Akiko en resta bouche-bée, et son ami aussi. Cette affaire devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible. Ce type n'était absolument pas le véritable Karma.

**« Tu n'es pas Karma Topaz, **lâcha Ranpo.

– **Bien sûr que si. **

– **Non.**

– **Si. »**

Les deux hommes continuaient encore leur débat lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, Akiko s'adressa aux deux inspecteurs de Tokyo.

**« Vous avez pris ses empreintes digitales ? **

– **Elles ne concordent pas, tout comme son apparence, **avoua l'inspecteur qui n'avait pas encore parlé. **Mais il a insisté pour être arrêté. Il a même tenté de nous frapper pour être inculpé.**

– **Ça n'a aucun sens. » **lâcha Ryunosuke en traduisant la pensée de sa supérieure.

Akiko hocha la tête, perdue. Elle réalisa ensuite que le débat de Ranpo et de l'inconnu avait cessé, et que l'inspecteur aux cheveux noirs avait désormais le nez rivé sur son téléphone. Il jeta ensuite l'appareil à son amie qui l'attrapa de justesse, et y découvrit un écran de conversation sur lequel trônait un numéro auquel elle était presque habituée.

Trois messages avaient été envoyés, tous typographiés d'une étrange manière. Ils étaient tout aussi énigmatiques que les précédents reçus par Akiko et Ryunosuke. Celui du milieu était une photographie d'un souterrain, encadrée par deux messages au sens obscur, qui accentuèrent le malaise que l'inspectrice ressentait depuis qu'elle avait reçu les premiers messages :

_Vous voulez pimenter le jeu ? _

_Essayez de ne pas le regretter plus tard._


	8. 06 : Un nom familier

_**note de l'auteure : **Bonne année ! On est officiellement en 2020, et ce chapitre constitue donc mon premier texte de la décennie oof- _  
_me revoici donc avec le chapitre six, on s'enfonce toujours plus dans le mystère huhu-_

_ah, aussi, je vous conseille d'aller voir des photos sur google image du centre pénitentiaire de Tokyo, parce que le décrire était vraiment compliqué donc je pense que ça vous parlera plus-_

_sinon, le prochain chapitre sortira le 17 janvier ! merci à **falania **pour sa review et bonne lecture !_

_**disclaimer :** bungô stray dogs reste à Asagiri ! (il continue de me dire non)_

* * *

**Chapitre Six – Un nom familier**

* * *

_La jeune femme face à lui était l'image même du stress. Des boucles blondes s'échappaient de son chignon haut, ses doigts aux ongles rongés se liaient et se déliaient nerveusement, et ses yeux marrons essayaient de se fixer sur autre chose que lui, qui lui faisait face. Il avait à peine cillé depuis le début du repas, son regard métallique fermement ancré sur la blonde face à lui._

_Assise entre eux, telle une médiatrice, sa sœur mangeait tranquillement le bol de _ramens_ qu'elle avait commandé. Elle semblait presque désintéressée et insensible à la tension qui régnait entre les deux autres personnes, pour autant, ses gestes et œillades à leur intention témoignaient de son intérêt pour ce qui se passait autour d'elle. _

_Elle finit par relever le nez de son repas, et replaça une mèche de cheveux de jais derrière son épaule. Elle observa une dernière fois sans rien dire ses deux interlocuteurs aussi silencieux que des macchabées : son frère et son expression incroyablement impénétrable et sa petite amie et ses traits étirés en une moue mal à l'aise. Elle se racla ensuite la gorge, avant de déclarer, d'une voix claire, les premiers mots échangés à cette table depuis les salutations obligatoires :_

_**Vous comptez vous adresser la parole un jour ou il faut que je vous enferme dans une pièce pour ça ?**_

* * *

**J – 65  
**_15 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

Ryunosuke étouffa un bâillement et avança à tâtons sa main pour trouver son téléphone qui vibrait désagréablement sur la table de nuit. Le réveil numérique indiquait _02:07 _et la première pensée de l'inspecteur à ce constat fut pour sa sœur. Le numéro qui s'affichait était celui d'Ichiyô, et ce fut effectivement sa voix lasse qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

**« **_**Votre supérieur vient d'appeler. Ils ont retrouvé le pendentif. La danseuse. »**_

Ryunosuke voyait très bien de quoi parlait son interlocutrice. Un pendentif d'ambre représentant une danseuse en tutu, offert par Ichiyô à Gin peu de temps après leur rencontre. L'étrangère avait le même en permanence autour de son cou, et sa sœur ne s'en séparait jamais non plus.

**« Rien d'autre ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

– _**Non. Ils vont le faire analyser. **_

– **Où était-il ? **

– _**Dans l'un des parcs, je n'ai pas retenu son nom. Accroché à une branche en hauteur.**_

– **Comment l'ont-ils trouvé ? **

– … **» **Ichiyô marqua une hésitation qui ne lui échappa pas, et il ne fut pas aussi surpris par la réponse qu'il ne l'imaginait : **« **_**L'inspecteur **__**Fukuzawa**__** a reçu une photo de l'endroit, d'un numéro inconnu. » **_

L'inspecteur de police aux cheveux bicolores étouffa un juron peu mélodieux. La personne derrière ce numéro se jouait clairement d'eux. Elle tenait à leur faire comprendre son omniscience quant aux affaires qui les occupaient, et à tester les limites de leur patience. Entre la photo reçue par Akiko, le mail par Kôyô, les menaces par lui-même puis par Ranpo, et enfin cet indice que nul ne pouvait connaître à part celui qui avait placé le pendentif, c'était évident que le mystérieux envoyeur n'était pas innocent.

**« Ils ont remonté le numéro ? **finit-il par demander.

– _**Je l'ignore... Vous devriez voir ça avec votre supérieur.**_** » **

Ryunosuke dut admettre qu'elle avait raison, et finit par la remercier pour son appel avant de raccrocher. Il resta ensuite un long moment les yeux dans le vide, réfléchissant à toute la situation. Il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas de toute manière, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait trouvé le sommeil la veille en rentrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, qu'ils avaient loué rapidement après avoir constaté qu'ils allaient devoir rester sur place un certain temps.

Après la confrontation des plus déroutantes avec le faux Karma Topaz – dont l'identité réelle était celle d'un étudiant aux origines américaines nommé Mark Twain, ils étaient retournés à l'étage de la brigade criminelle pour parler à leurs supérieurs et coordinateurs de la situation. Ils avaient conclu que l'interpellé resterait en garde à vue le temps de tirer cela au clair – le relâcher était courir un risque inutile, après tout, les policiers avaient pu constater par eux-mêmes que le jeune homme était psychologiquement instable.

Au fond, cette arrestation était inutile pour l'affaire qui les occupait, mais elle leur donnait une couverture pour la presse. L'évasion d'un prisonnier ne s'était pas encore ébruitée, mais le préfet de police avait planifié sa conférence de presse pour le lendemain – ou le jour même vu qu'il était trois heures du matin. Il s'agissait quand même d'un tueur en liberté, les civils devaient se montrer prudents. Il pourrait cependant arguer qu'ils avaient un suspect – et même si ce n'était pas la complète vérité, l'essentiel était d'éviter un lynchage violent de la presse, qui prenait souvent un malin plaisir à les discréditer auprès de l'opinion publique.

Il hésita ensuite à composer le numéro de Fukuzawa, qui devait être éveillé malgré l'heure indécente mais qui avait sans doute besoin de concentration pour établir les relations entre tout ce qu'il savait. De toute façon, il valait mieux qu'ils abordent en face à face les mails et messages du numéro. Ryunosuke avait déjà transmis à son supérieur le mail reçu par sa tante et ses menaces, aussi le quadragénaire pouvait déjà faire des recherches sur ce côté-là. Il pouvait aussi contacter l'expert à qui il avait confié la tâche d'analyser l'étrange logo qui figurait sur le mail, et peut-être ainsi découvrir les initiales de celui qui se cachait derrière de grandes compétences en informatique.

Il se résolut donc à ne rien faire vis-à-vis de sa sœur, et à se concentrer entièrement sur l'affaire Topaz. Même s'il aurait préféré être à Yokohama pour être au plus près de son supérieur chargé de retrouver Gin, il tenait ici l'occasion de faire ces preuves – et d'enfin rattraper son camarade de promotion qui l'avait devancé au cours de l'affaire du collectionneur d'ongles. Lui qui, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, s'était dit que Nakajima ne tiendrait pas trois jours dans la police, il s'était nettement fourvoyé. Et l'avance prise par cet ingénu à la frange illogique l'agaçait. S'il obtenait sa promotion avant lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores le vivrait très mal.

Ils ne s'étaient que très peu parlés durant toute leur formation, même si les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient à cause d'une mésaventure survenue le jour de leur entrée à l'école de police, qui avait marqué leurs esprits involontairement. Ils s'étaient ensuite revus par un coup du hasard, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux été affectés au Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles de Yokohama, dans l'équipe de Fukuzawa.

Ryunosuke avait des pensées partagées vis-à-vis du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés. Il n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire, mais il était exactement le genre de personne qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter. Trop naïf, trop candide, pas assez égoïste et pas assez rationnel. Un mélange particulier qui plaisait à beaucoup de monde – mais pas au bicolore. Comment Nakajima pouvait-il espérer devenir un inspecteur exemplaire avec ce genre de caractère ? Il n'aurait jamais les nerfs pour, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était parvenu à résoudre une affaire que Ryunosuke avait entièrement revu son jugement sur lui. Peut-être avait-il tenu plus de trois jours, mais il ne tiendrait sûrement pas trois ans.

Il poussa un long soupir en constatant qu'il n'était toujours que deux heures et avait rendez-vous dans le hall de l'hôtel avec ses deux supérieurs à huit heures tapantes. Comment allait-il occuper le temps qu'il restait ? En comptant les moutons ?

Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, signalant cette fois la réception d'un message. Ryunosuke hésita à le regarder, s'agissait-il encore d'une menace ou d'une provocation du numéro inconnu ? Il finit par observer l'écran, et s'aperçut que l'expéditeur était simplement Kôyô. Le message était bref, _Appelle-moi. _

Le jeune inspecteur en formation s'exécuta avec un soupir. Avec un peu de chance, cela l'occuperait un bon moment.

_**« Je présume que tu es au courant. » **_le salua-t-elle. Il grommela une réponse affirmative. _**« J'ai réfléchi à ce que **__**Higuchi**__** et toi avez dit. » **_Elle capta sa complète attention grâce à ces mots.

**« Tu vas confier l'affaire à toute une équipe ? **

– _**Oui. Mais pas immédiatement. L'inspecteur **__**Fukuzawa**__** m'a dit que vous aviez une affaire, j'attendrais qu'elle se termine. Je n'accepte de ne la confier qu'à votre équipe. **_

– **L'inspecteur ****Ayatsuji**** et toute son équipe sont libres. **

– _**Je n'accepte de ne la confier qu'à votre équipe**_**, **répéta-t-elle fermement. _**Pas de risques inutiles. » **_

Ryunosuke songea qu'un tel revirement de sa tante relevait du miracle. Ses prières avaient-elles fini par porter leurs fruits ? Sa tante avait-elle eu une intervention divine ? Étrangement, il avait plutôt le pressentiment que l'intervention divine avait l'apparence d'un homme, et se rapprochait plus d'un démon que d'un dieu.

**« Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? **demanda-t-il pour confirmer son intuition.

– _**J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous avez dit. »**_Le silence de Ryunosuke sembla lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot, et elle ajouta : **« **_**Et je **_**lui**_** ai demandé conseil, oui.**_

– **Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire.**

– _**Et je t'avais dit que je ne t'écouterai pas. » **_Ryunosuke eut un profond soupir agacé. Puisqu'il n'avait que huit années d'écart entre lui et sa « tante », il essayait parfois de la conseiller, avec le mince espoir qu'elle l'écouterait, mais se heurtait toujours à un mur borné.

**« Il n'est pas fiable.**

– _**C'est ton opinion, pas la mienne. Et il m'a conseillé l'inspecteur **__**Fukuzawa**__**. »**_

En effet, et ce simple fait était une énigme pure aux yeux d'Akutagawa. Comment les deux hommes se connaissaient-ils ? Et quelle relation les liait ? Ils étaient pour lui aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. D'un côté, un inspecteur de renom, dont la sagesse et le talent avaient forgé une réputation qui avait traversé les frontières de leur région. De l'autre, un médecin dont la renommée n'était en rien fondée sur les valeurs et l'honneur, mais plutôt sur la roublardise et les relations.

Surtout sur les relations. Tous les gros poissons de la région le connaissaient, et il connaissait tous les gros poissons de la région. Fitzgerald et tous ses associés américains, des grands noms d'Europe, et même la famille Ôzaki. Quand on pensait que ce n'était qu'un simple médecin…

**« Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il est fiable. » **lâcha-t-il pour avoir le dernier mot. Il entendit son interlocutrice soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

**« **_**Doute de lui si ça te chante. J'ai personnellement confiance en le docteur Mori. »**__Confiance en lui au point de plus écouter son jugement que celui de sa propre famille ? _songea Ryunosuke sans pour autant formuler ses récriminations à voix haute.

**« Je suppose que ta prochaine recommandation est « Terminez vite cette affaire » ? **ironisa-t-il.

– _**Eh bien, ce serait peut-être préférable. »**_

Ryunosuke secoua la tête avec consternation. Il appréciait Kôyô, mais elle pouvait se montrer si agaçante et hautaine parfois. Sa mère lui avait déjà dit que c'était sa manière à elle de garder le contrôle de la situation, mais c'était extrêmement agaçant pour ses interlocuteurs.

_**« Oh, **__**Ryu**__**. »**_Sa tante reprit la parole – et quand retiendrait-elle qu'il haïssait ce surnom ? _**« Le numéro inconnu qui a envoyé la pièce jointe… La police l'a remonté.**_

– **Non attribué ?**

– _**Tu t'es déjà renseigné alors. »**_Le ton de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'était tendu, et il se souvint un peu tard qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse de recherches dessus.

**« Je ne connais que ce détail. Mais je sais que l'inspecteur ****Fukuzawa**** devait faire analyser le logo du mail. Les résultats devraient bientôt arriver. » **

Kôyô déclara quelque chose d'inaudible pour l'inspecteur en formation – elle s'adressait probablement à quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce – et l'informa ensuite qu'elle allait le laisser se reposer, un terme qui fit sourire ironiquement le jeune homme. Ni lui ni elle ne fermeraient l'œil de la nuit. Il lui souhaita néanmoins la même chose, avant de raccrocher. Un peu de temps s'était écoulé désormais, mais il faudrait quelques heures de plus pour que le soleil perce derrière les nuages. Il se rallongea sur son lit avec un profond soupir. Peut-être que le sommeil finirait par revenir…

* * *

**« Peux-tu retirer ce sourire satisfait de ton visage ? »**

Ce fut la première chose que Ryunosuke entendit lorsqu'il rejoignit ses supérieurs à la table qu'ils occupaient dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, après être resté éveillé pendant cinq heures malgré son envie grandissante de se rendormir. Yosano toisait Ranpo en touillant son café d'un air désabusé. Ce dernier avait un immense sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

**« Non, **répondit avec un amusement visible le jeune homme au gavroche. **Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'en fin de compte, j'avais raison. » **

Ryunosuke s'installa aux côtés de sa supérieure tandis que celle-ci soupirait longuement. Il balaya les deux inspecteurs du regard, essayant de prendre la conversation en cours de route.

**« Tu t'étais quand même trompé sur l'inspecteur ****Minoura****, **fit observer la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

– **En fin de compte, j'avais raison, **bougonna Ranpo. **Arrête de douter de moi ainsi, Akiko. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je suis infaillible. »**

La jeune femme fit la moue, ce qui vexa encore plus son compagnon qui lui tira la langue de manière boudeuse. Ryunosuke les regarda se disputer sans rien dire. Il savait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années et qu'il y avait une confiance profonde entre eux. Et même s'il ne se permettrait jamais de le dire à ses deux supérieurs, il trouvait pour sa part qu'il y avait quelque chose d'ambigu entre eux.

Il se servit un café depuis la thermos commandée par les deux premiers arrivés, et attrapa une tranche de pain qu'il se mit à beurrer. Ce fut à ce moment que ses aînés semblèrent se rendre compte de sa présence.

**« ****Ryunosuke****, c'était mon pain ! » **se plaignit Ranpo immédiatement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores le regarda sans s'en émouvoir. Il se demandait parfois comment un jeune homme aussi enfantin pouvait être un inspecteur aussi efficace sur le terrain. Encore une énigme pure à ses yeux.

**« Laisse-le manger, tu avais fini ton repas de toute façon, **fit observer Akiko.

– **Non, je faisais juste une pause ! » **Ils recommencèrent à se chamailler, au grand dam de Ryunosuke qui avait de plus en plus l'impression de tenir la chandelle.

**« Des nouvelles au sujet de Karma ****Topaz**** ? **s'enquit-il finalement pour mettre fin à leur querelle stérile.

– **Absolument rien. » **lâcha sa supérieure en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ranpo conserva sa moue boudeuse mais ajouta :

**« D'ici à ce qu'ils attrapent un autre innocent... » **

Ils burent leurs boissons chaudes en silence quelques instants avant de se lever. Ils avaient rendez-vous au BEC du département de la police métropolitaine à neuf heures et demi, pour une réunion au sommet avec les responsables de l'enquête afin de mettre au clair les dernières informations obtenues.

Entre le compte rendu de l'examen de la cellule de Topaz et les recherches qui avaient été effectuées sur Mark Twain, la réunion promettait d'être longue et fastidieuse. Mais ils parviendraient peut-être à revenir à Yokohama avec des informations essentielles pour expédier en vitesse cette affaire, comme Kôyô le désirait.

Cependant, le mince espoir d'Akutagawa fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle de réunion en compagnie de ses deux supérieurs. Les quelques inspecteurs présents semblaient aussi investis dans leur travail que lui dans la broderie, et l'épaisseur des documents qu'ils avaient devant eux en disait long sur la quantité d'informations qu'ils avaient récoltées.

**« Si on s'avisait de venir avec aussi peu d'informations, l'inspecteur ****Fukuzawa**** nous remonterait sévèrement les bretelles. » **entendit-il Yosano murmurer à Ranpo alors qu'ils s'installaient.

Celui-ci opina. Ryunosuke avait souvent trouvé qu'ils bâchaient un peu trop les tokyoïtes, mais était assez d'accord avec eux sur ce point. En plus, l'inspecteur de la division d'identification qu'ils avaient vu la veille était présent, et ne cessait de les jauger du regard. L'inspecteur Sakaguchi était venu également, peut-être mettrait-il un peu de sérieux dans la réunion malgré tout.

**« Pouvons-nous commencer ? » **interrogea justement ce dernier en remontant ses lunettes.

Les autres personnes présentes hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient en tout six inspecteurs de police : Ango, qui représentait la division générale des enquêtes criminelles, Minoura et une jeune femme blonde qui représentaient la division d'identification, et eux trois, inspecteurs de Yokohama. Ryunosuke s'attendait à mieux comme « réunion au sommet ».

**« Notre compte-rendu sera bref, **débuta Minoura, **la serrure de la cellule de ****Topaz**** n'a pas été forcée. Elle a forcément été déverrouillée avec la clé. **

– **Donc le coupable se trouve parmi les surveillants ? » **demanda Yosano. L'autre hocha lentement la tête.

**« C'est l'hypothèse la plus logique. Voler la clé serait impossible.**

– **Donc il faut interroger les surveillants, **conclut Ango.

– **Ce n'est pas dans nos attributions, **crut bon de faire remarquer l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

– **Laissez-nous nous en charger ! » **supplia presque Ranpo en sautant sur l'occasion. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas venus pour juste observer leurs collègues résoudre leur affaire.

**« Bien sûr, **opina Ango, **c'est votre affaire. **(Il s'adressa ensuite à Minoura) **Vous avez trouvé des choses suspectes ?**

– **Rien du tout, **répondit la jeune femme blonde. **La cellule est remplie d'empreintes du suspect et de certains surveillants, ce qui ne sort pas de l'ordinaire. Vous pourriez peut-être comparer les témoignages et les empreintes, **ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des inspecteurs de Yokohama.

– **Ce sera un bon point de départ. » **approuva Yosano.

Les deux femmes se firent passer une feuille qui récapitulait probablement toutes les empreintes relevées.

**« Et sinon, **reprit Edogawa après un petit silence, **au sujet de l'interpellé ? **

– **Casier judiciaire vide à l'exception d'une arrestation après la participation à une manifestation anarchiste, **répondit Ango. **Il n'a rien dit de plus depuis que vous l'avez vu, il se contente de répéter qu'il est Karma ****Topaz****. Cependant, les experts médicaux sont formels : il n'y croit pas lui-même. Il ne présente aucun signe de démence.**

– **Mais ça n'a aucun sens, **laissa échapper Yosano d'un ton incrédule.

– **Je sais, **soupira l'autre. **Difficile de dire ce qui passe par la tête de ce civil. En tout cas, il nous donne beaucoup de fil à retordre. Il est violent, et refuse d'entendre parler de remise en liberté.**

– **Ce qui est vraiment étrange, c'est ce comportement, **intervint Minoura. **Il paraît impensable qu'il connaisse Karma ****Topaz**** alors pourquoi agir ainsi ?**

– **Du chantage peut-être ? **hasarda l'inspectrice de Yokohama. **Si ****Topaz**** l'a menacé de, je ne sais pas, tuer sa famille ou même lui ?**

– **Vous trouvez que ça correspond au profil psychologique du suspect ? » **fit remarquer le responsable de la division d'identification en fronçant les sourcils.

Ryunosuke se souvenait avoir lu ledit profil psychologique établi par les experts, et il était vrai que le jeune homme qui y était décrit n'était pas le type à faire un tel chantage. Cependant, il se décida enfin à apporter sa participation à la conversation qu'il n'avait qu'observée depuis le début.

**« ****Topaz**** a passé deux ans en prison. Ça peut changer quelqu'un sans problème. » **Le quadragénaire aux cheveux noirs l'observa, presque surpris de l'entendre parler, avant de marmonner quelque chose qui devait probablement compenser son manque de répartie.

**« Il a raison, **opina Ranpo. **On ne peut faire aucune hypothèse sur ce point-là. **

– **Vous avez pensé à interroger les anciens amis et les parents de ****Topaz**** ? **

– **Une autre équipe s'en charge, **répondit Yosano. **On va les contacter. » **

Elle nota quelque chose sur le carnet de note qu'elle avait amené avec elle, probablement un rappel pour contacter Dazai, qui ne leur avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis leur départ la veille.

**« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, **intervint Ranpo, et Akutagawa eut le sentiment qu'au contraire, cela allait déranger, **j'aimerais bien faire un tour dans la cellule de ****Topaz****. » **Devant la grimace qui déforma le visage de Minoura, le jeune homme aux cheveux bicoloressongea qu'il pourrait se reconvertir en devin.

**« Vous remettez en question notre expertise ? » **lâcha-t-il d'un ton incroyablement méprisant. Ranpo y répondit avec un grand sourire innocent :

**« Non. C'est juste pour apporter un œil nouveau à votre expertise. »**

Son aplomb eut le mérite de laisser l'autre inspecteur sans voix, et de permettre à Ango de trancher le conflit d'un ton professionnel :

**« Allez-y. Vous pouvez prendre quelques policiers avec vous si vous en avez besoin pour vous aider. » **

Yosano le remercia du regard avant de se lever. Ryunosuke n'avait pas remarqué à quel moment elle avait pris le contrôle de la réunion, mais cela semblait si naturel que personne ne protesta, se contentant de suivre du regard la jeune femme qui faisait claquer ses talons rouge sur le sol en quittant la pièce d'un rythme rapide, rapidement suivie par ses deux collègues presque aussi surpris que les tokyoïtes.

**« Ils sont vraiment agaçants, **s'exclama la jeune femme une fois qu'ils furent assez loin pour que les autres n'entendent pas. **« Vous remettez en question notre expertise », « Vous pouvez prendre des policiers si vous en avez besoin », on est capables de faire du bon travail aussi ! »**

C'était l'une des premières fois que Ryunosuke voyait sa supérieure aussi agacée. Ranpo posa une main sur son épaule comme pour l'apaiser, avant d'ajouter, avec un clin d'œil :

**« Montrons-leur qu'on fait du meilleur travail qu'eux. » **Ces mots parurent calmer quelque peu la jeune femme, qui soupira avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

**« Ryunosuke, **reprit-elle d'un ton plus modéré et professionnel, **tu peux contacter Dazai pour lui demander où il en est ? **

– **Oh, en parlant de Dazai ! » **s'exclama soudainement Ranpo en tapant dans ses mains. Il ne lui manquait que l'ampoule au-dessus de la tête pour ressembler aux personnages des dessins animés. **« Il m'a envoyé un mail hier, j'ai oublié de vous en parler ! »**

Ryunosuke dévisagea son supérieur avec un regard épuisé. Franchement, tout le monde dans son entourage ne cessait de lui rebattre les oreilles sur le célèbre inspecteur Edogawa Ranpo, mais ils seraient bien déçus par le véritable jeune homme qui se cachait derrière ce nom. Il n'avait rien du professionnalisme qu'on lui prêtait dans tous les articles relatant les affaires qu'il résolvait **–** certes, en des temps records, ça il fallait bien l'admettre.

**« Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? **s'enquit Yosano, visiblement habituée.

– **Il veut qu'on inspecte la prison de fond en comble. » **La jeune femme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'offusquer :

**« Pardon ? Il ne te parle pas des interrogatoires ?**

– **Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Je crois qu'il n'a pas abandonné son hypothèse. » **Akiko soupira longuement et réfléchit quelques instants.

**« Pourquoi y tient-il à ce point ? C'est parfaitement impensable que Topaz soit toujours à l'intérieur de la prison. **

– **Il a rarement tort. » **fit remarquer Ranpo. Ses yeux couleur émeraude étincelèrent derrière ses lunettes. **« Et je pense que ça vaut le coup d'enquêter. **

– … **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? **demanda finalement l'inspectrice à son subordonné, qui s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre :

– **On devrait peut-être suivre son instinct. »**

A vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Il connaissait à peine l'inspecteur Dazai, et vu ses soucis personnels, il avait d'autres choses à faire que de sociabiliser avec lui. Mais de ce qu'il avait entendu – et lu – le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns était assez talentueux, alors peut-être ne se trompait-il pas entièrement.

**« OK, **finit par conclure Akiko. **Dans ce cas, on fera un tour. »**

Trois vibrations différentes ponctuèrent sa phrase. Les trois inspecteurs s'entre-regardèrent, surpris, avant de sortir leurs téléphones. La notification qui s'afficha sur l'écran de Ryunosuke provenait du numéro inconnu, et il déduisit qu'il en allait de même pour ses supérieurs en entendant le soupir agacé de Yosano.

Il ouvrit le message envoyé par leur mystérieux interlocuteur, et découvrit une nouvelle pièce jointe, une carte de la prison apparemment. Une pièce – et il sembla à Ryunosuke qu'il s'agissait de la cellule de Topaz – était entourée grossièrement d'un épais trait rouge tracé par ordinateur. Un point d'interrogation avait été tracé à côté, visiblement à la main. C'était une vraie invitation à se rendre là-bas.

**« Quand on aura trouvé le petit malin qui s'amuse avec nous, **laissa échapper la seule femme du groupe, **je lui collerais mon poing dans la tête. Je le promets. »**

La seule chose qui lui répondit fut une nouvelle vibration de son téléphone, mais Ryunosuke ne put déceler sur son visage un indice sur ce que l'autre lui avait répondu. Elle se contenta de ranger son appareil et de leur faire signe de la suivre.

* * *

Le centre de détention de Tokyo était l'un de ces bâtiments dont la logique de l'architecture était incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels, songea Ryunosuke en posant un pied hors de la voiture et en faisant face à l'immense bâtisse grise qui abritait les criminels de la métropole et de ses alentours.

Vue depuis les photographies satellites, le centre ressemblait vaguement à un papillon, avec un grand bâtiment central auxquelles étaient reliées quatre ailes de cellules, dont les extrémités étaient elles-mêmes reliées par d'autres quartiers. Mais de face, au sol, le bâtiment ne ressemblait à rien de compréhensible. Ryunosuke, habitué aux architectures traditionnelles du temple Sôji et des maisons de sa famille, trouvait cela particulièrement étrange.

Il se retint cependant de faire le moindre commentaire, estimant que ses supérieurs se fichaient probablement de son avis sur la prison qu'ils venaient inspecter. Il se contenta donc de les suivre à l'intérieur de l'édifice, dont les murs auraient bien mérité quelques coups de pinceau, et de saluer respectueusement l'homme venu à leur rencontre, le directeur du centre de détention.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à la cellule de Topaz sans qu'ils n'aient à expliquer quoi que ce soit, mais sembla assez réticent à les laisser étendre leurs recherches à toute la prison.

**« C'est que, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très appréciés ici, **expliqua-t-il avec une gêne palpable. **Pas vous personnellement, mais les policiers en général ne sont pas les bienvenus dans les quartiers pénitentiaires. »**

L'homme craignait visiblement une émeute, observa intérieurement Akutagawa, qui s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Pour le moment, cette affaire n'avait rien de l'affaire excitante qu'on lui avait promis lorsque la nouvelle de l'évasion de Karma Topaz s'était ébruitée. Les choses allaient-elles finir par bouger un peu ?

Akiko et Ranpo finirent par obtenir du directeur de la prison une visite rapide avec les surveillants lors de l'une de leur ronde, et ils chargèrent Ryunosuke d'inspecter la cellule de Topaz. Enfin une responsabilité confiée à lui seul.

Il appliqua tout d'abord à la lettre les méthodes vues en formation : la police scientifique était déjà passée mais il enfila quand même des gants pour ne pas détruire par inadvertance une potentielle piste. La cellule n'était pas grande, et moins minimaliste que sa chambre dans la demeure Ôzaki. On y trouvait quand même un meuble en bois pour poser des objets, un futon replié dans un coin, et, dans le fond, de quoi conserver une hygiène respectable.

L'inspecteur en formation fut surpris par la propreté clinique de l'endroit. La police scientifique avait tout laissé en état, se contentant de relever toutes les empreintes et autres petites choses comme des cheveux ou des minons de vêtements, et tous les objets de la pièce étaient parfaitement ordonnés. Le futon était plié impeccablement, et pas une seule chose n'était de travers. Rien ne laissait suggérer une évasion rapide, faite dans la précipitation. Aucune trace d'effraction non plus : mis à part les fissures naturelles causées par le temps, les murs et les fenêtres ne portaient aucune trace d'impact.

Ryunosuke pesta et s'accorda un instant de réflexion, essayant d'établir des liens logiques entre les différents éléments qu'il pouvait observer dans la pièce. Il s'intéressa alors à la table basse collée contre un mur et recouverte de quelques objets qui devaient être des affaires personnelles de Karma Topaz : un bloc de papier, un stylo bleu, un collier ras de cou orné d'une pierre rouge et un cadre photo.

Les quatre objets étaient de potentielles pièces à conviction et, malgré ses gants, l'inspecteur préféra ne pas y toucher et se contenta de les observer. Le bloc de papier était vierge, et il ne semblait pas possible d'en tirer des informations sur la dernière lettre écrite par le prisonnier : le papier était immaculé.

Il laissa de côté le stylo et le collier, et s'intéressa au cadre photo – s'il y avait bien un objet susceptible de lui apprendre des choses utiles, c'était sûrement celui-ci. Il approcha au maximum son visage du cadre pour observer les silhouettes visibles sur la photographie, des silhouettes assez petites car elles se trouvaient assez loin de la personne qui avait pris la photo.

Après une longue observation qui se voulait minutieuse, il identifia cinq personnes : quatre garçons et une fille, vêtus d'uniformes variés. Ils posaient devant la Tokyo Tower, et souriaient à pleine dents. Ryunosuke avait du mal à saisir leurs traits distinctifs cependant. Il prit néanmoins le cadre en photo avec son téléphone – ainsi que le numéro de pièce à conviction inscrit dessus – et l'envoya à l'inspecteur Dazai. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à obtenir le cadre et ainsi vérifier les identités de ceux qui figuraient dessus.

Un détail attira soudainement son attention sur la photographie affichée dans le cadre : une partie de la tour rouge et blanche semblait un peu… bombée, comme si il y avait quelque chose derrière. Il hésita, puis finit par attraper l'objet, déchirer l'emballage de la police scientifique, et ainsi pouvoir observer le cadre. Le surveillant qui était resté en retrait laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise devant son geste.

Il ne regarda pas vraiment la photo en elle-même – mais il remarqua quand même que les quatre garçons avaient une chevelure rousse ou auburn – et ouvrit le cadre pour en tirer ce qu'il contenait : la photographie que tout le monde pouvait voir et en-dessous, un petit bout de papier plié. Le garde laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif lorsque Ryunosuke tira le papier dissimulé.

Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le motif qu'il y avait dessus. C'était le même que celui sur le mail de « chantage » reçu par Kôyô, celui que Fukuzawa devait envoyer à un expert pour analyser les lettres arrondies.

Sous le logo, les deux lettres avaient été reproduites, et tracées de façon à ce qu'elles soient un peu plus lisibles. Et encore en-dessous, un nom avait été inscrit, correspondant aux initiales : Sakunosuke Oda.

Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune inspecteur pour comprendre d'où venait son malaise : il connaissait ce nom, et pour cause : il s'agissait de celui qui figurait sur le plus récent portrait en hommage accroché dans leur bâtiment. Un ancien inspecteur de l'équipe de Fukuzawa. Supposément mort et enterré depuis six mois.

Ryunosuke réfléchit longuement à ce que tout cela impliquait, et il y avait beaucoup de choses dans la liste. Sakunosuke Oda était-il celui qui se cachait derrière les messages mystérieux ? Non, c'était impossible, il était normalement mort… Ou alors il avait simulé sa mort…

Akutagawa ne connaissait pas les circonstances exactes de la mort de l'inspecteur Oda, le sujet étant plutôt tabou à la brigade, surtout depuis que Dazai était revenu. Il savait juste qu'il s'agissait du second mentor du brun, qu'ils étaient très proches, et que l'homme était décédé après une mission qui avait mal tourné. Mais quant à savoir s'il était possible qu'il ait simulé son décès...

Pour comprendre, Ryunosuke devait interroger ses supérieurs à ce sujet. Et espérer avoir une réponse, quand bien même le sujet semblait être épineux. Il se redressa, et tendit au surveillant le cadre, la photo et le bout de papier en ordonnant qu'ils soient renvoyés à la police scientifique immédiatement. Les empreintes sur le papier serviraient peut-être.

Il partit ensuite à la recherche de ses deux supérieurs pour leur faire part de ses découvertes. Yosano et Ranpo semblaient rendre à moitié fous les deux surveillants qu'ils accompagnaient, en demandant à inspecter le moindre recoin de la prison. Ils avaient à peine avancé depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, probablement à cause des arrêts incessants des deux inspecteurs. Ils étaient actuellement en train de s'intéresser à un pan de mur fissuré – et honnêtement, Ryunosuke avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils s'amusaient à faire tourner en bourrique les surveillants au lieu de chercher de réelles preuves.

**« On a vérifié que rien n'était caché dedans ? **demandait Yosano avec un amusement palpable lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

– **Tu crois qu'on devrait faire tomber le mur ? **ajouta Ranpo.

– **Inspecteurs ? **les interrompit Ryunosuke, au grand soulagement des deux surveillants apparemment.

– **Oh, Ryunosuke ! **le salua l'inspecteur au gavroche en agitant les mains tel un enfant. **Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » **Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores hocha la tête et gagna ainsi l'attention de ses deux supérieurs.

**« Un bout de papier dissimulé dans un cadre. Je l'ai donné aux surveillants pour qu'il soit transféré à la police scientifique.**

– **Il y avait des choses dessus ?** s'enquit Yosano.

– **Un logo, des initiales et un nom en-dessous. **

– **Lequel ? Ne tourne pas autour du pot ! **gémit Ranpo.

– **Sakunosuke Oda. »**

Il s'attendait à ce que sa nouvelle information jette un froid, mais pas une tempête de neige : les visages de ses interlocuteurs pâlirent violemment et ils échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

**« … Pourquoi ? » **lâcha Akiko, probablement plus pour Ranpo que pour Ryunosuke. Celui-ci secoua la tête sans plus comprendre visiblement.

**« C'est très étrange. Il paraît peu probable qu'ils se connaissaient. Le logo, tu sais ce qu'il représentait ? **

– **Il est très abstrait, mais je sais de source assez sûre qu'il est lié au numéro inconnu. » **Nouvel échange de regards interloqués, et le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores se dépêcha d'asséner sa dernière question : **« Est-il possible que l'inspecteur Oda ait simulé sa mort ?**

– **Non. » **répondirent-ils tous les deux d'un ton sans appel.

Tant de ferveur surprit Ryunosuke, d'autant plus qu'elle réduisait son hypothèse en cendres. Il espérait que ses deux supérieurs n'allaient pas se contenter de cette simple négation, et rentrer un peu plus dans les détails.

**« Tu n'étais pas encore à la brigade alors tu ne peux pas savoir, **reprit Akiko, son regard magenta soudainement voilé par une tristesse poignante, **mais il est impossible qu'Oda ait survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre. » **

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores crut qu'elle allait expliquer un peu plus, mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre sur ce sujet et se dirigea vers un autre pan de couloir qu'elle n'avait pas encore inspecté. Ranpo parut remarquer sa contrariété puisqu'il ajouta quelques mots avant de suivre sa collègue :

**« Le logo reste une piste importante à exploiter. On s'en occupera dès que notre visite sera terminée. »**

Ryunosuke le regarda s'éloigner avec une amertume grandissante. Ses deux responsables ne s'étaient pas contentés de balayer son hypothèse de la fausse mort de Sakunosuke Oda, ils avaient aussi complètement écarté la piste de l'inspecteur décédé. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il y avait un lien, quel qu'il soit. Karma Topaz n'aurait pas possédé un papier avec son nom autrement.

La difficulté résidait dans la découverte de ce lien. Si les inspecteurs de l'équipe de Fukuzawa, pourtant les mieux placés pour parler du défunt, se montraient aussi réticents à aborder ce sujet, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il pouvait d'ores et déjà écarter Yosano et Ranpo de la liste de ceux qu'il pouvait questionner. Nakajima était arrivé en même temps que lui et ne devait donc pas en savoir beaucoup plus ; quant à Dazai, il ne se voyait pas lui poser de question sur un sujet visiblement sensible avec lui, d'autant plus qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlé. Le même problème se posait pour Kunikida qu'il connaissait à peine.

Il ne lui restait donc que Fukuzawa. Au fond, c'était la piste la plus faisable pour lui, et celle qui avait le plus de chances de réussite. Il doutait que le sage inspecteur principal se montre aussi évasif. Il sortit son téléphone pour contacter son supérieur, et constata alors qu'il avait reçu un message.

Il crut un instant que le numéro inconnu avait recommencé son petit manège, mais l'expéditeur était recensé dans son répertoire.

Et ce n'était pas Kôyô.

Ni Ichiyô.

Mais Gin.


	9. 07 : Osamu Dazai ne lâche pas l'affaire

_**note de l'auteure** : sachant que le sous-titre de ce chapitre pourrait être "Médecin et Pétrus", sur une échelle de 1 à 10, quelle est votre niveau de hype ? :')_  
_(oui tous les persos qui se sont fait désirer arrivent aujourd'hui ~)_

_allez, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire, juste une petite info avant : __le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas le _**_31 janvier _**_mais le _**_07 __février_**, _soit dans trois semaines. je suis désolée pour ce "retard" mais je serais en voyage toute la semaine prochaine aussi j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir beaucoup avancer sur les chapitres à venir :( _  
_en plus, étant donné que je suis en épreuves blanches du 03 au 06 février et que je vais également devoir me rendre à plusieurs journées portes ouvertes, je préfère mettre la priorité dessus et attendre d'être en vacances (soit le 06 février au soir) pour vous publier un chapitre :)_  
_je__ suis désolée pour ce contre-temps mais j'espère que vous comprenez 3_

_bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et pour tous les premières : bonne chance pour vos épreuves, vous allez gérer o/_

**_disclaimer : _**_bungô stray dogs est à asagiri !_

* * *

**Chapitre Sept – Osamu Dazai ne lâche pas l'affaire**

* * *

_Le jeune homme avançait d'un pas rapide, ses orbes noisette encore plus assombries que d'habitude par des sentiments qu'il ne parvenait même pas à nommer. Son esprit, habituellement ouvert à tout ce qui l'entourait – ce qui lui permettait de se démarquer de ses aînés plus expérimentés – était uniquement focalisé sur ses propres pensées ; aussi ne remarqua-t-il pas l'homme qui s'était positionné sur son passage et il manqua de lui rentrer dedans. _

_Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'homme face à lui, et faillit grimacer en le reconnaissant. Son nouveau supérieur avait encore cette lueur dans les yeux – celle qu'il avait toujours en lui parlant – qui agaçait prodigieusement le jeune homme qui avait pourtant un parfait contrôle de ses nerfs. (Il s'était d'ailleurs longuement demandé pourquoi elle le dérangeait autant, cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, avant d'arriver à la conclusion que c'était parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas.)_

_Il y avait dans le regard de cet inspecteur des émotions, probablement des émotions qu'il éprouvait pour son nouveau subordonné, et ledit subordonné ne parvenait pas à les comprendre. Pourquoi cet homme, qui le connaissait à peine, était aussi soucieux de lui ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il de l'inquiétude, de la compassion et de la tristesse pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? _

_Et pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ce jour-là ? Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, non, avant même que leurs chemins ne se croisent réellement, il l'avait empêché de mener à bien sa tentative de suicide. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un le faisait – sinon il ne serait plus là depuis bien longtemps – mais, inexplicablement, ce geste l'avait ébranlé. _

_Là encore, face à ce regard qui ne vacillait pas, le jeune homme se sentait ébranlé. L'autre n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et se contenta de formuler d'une voix posée une question qui acheva son subordonné tant elle le prit au dépourvu :_

_**Est-ce que tout va bien ?**_

* * *

**J – 65**  
_15 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

**« Je ne comprends pas. »**

Dazai retint un soupir agacé et fit de son mieux pour ne pas quitter la salle et aller implorer par téléphone Kunikida de terminer le travail à sa place. Certes, il avait dans un premier temps été comblé à l'idée d'avoir l'opportunité de s'entretenir avec les anciens proches de Karma Topaz, probablement les mieux placés pour les aider – volontairement ou non – à le retrouver, mais il réalisait désormais à quel point la tâche pouvait être incroyablement énervante et frustrante.

Face aux deux parents de Karma Topaz, il devait déployer des trésors de patience dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence en lui pour ne pas se montrer extrêmement désagréable et brusque avec eux. Pourtant, la lenteur avec laquelle ils répondaient à ses questions rongeait progressivement les nerfs de l'inspecteur. Il finissait presque par croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès – d'ailleurs, c'était au fond plus vraisemblable. Ses questions étaient un peu spécifiques, il voulait bien l'admettre, mais quand même !

La famille proche de Topaz n'allait visiblement lui être d'aucune utilité pour retrouver l'évadé. Il raya leurs noms sur la feuille de témoins qu'il avait devant lui, et songea qu'ensuite il allait passer aux anciens amis du criminel. Il espérait que ceux-ci seraient de meilleure composition que les deux parents qui le regardaient avec un regard d'incompréhension totale.

**« Merci pour vos réponses, **déclara finalement Dazai de son ton le moins condescendant. **Je vous recontacterai si besoin. **

– **Attendez monsieur Dazai, **intervint finalement madame Topaz, **j'ai une question à vous poser. » **Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et la laissa continuer. **« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Je veux dire… vous pensez sérieusement que Karma va revenir nous voir alors que toute la police de la région le poursuit ? » **La question de la femme semblait être une véritable question, et non une moquerie provocatrice, aussi y répondit-il le plus honnêtement possible :

**« Nous explorons toutes les pistes madame. Il n'est pas si rare que les criminels en fuite cherchent à reprendre contact avec leurs proches, dans l'espoir de recevoir une aide de leur part. Et vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec le jugement, d'après nos informations.**

– **Bien sûr que non ! » **s'emporta légèrement la femme. Elle était vêtue tout de gris, et sa colère subite colora ses joues en rouge, apportant ainsi la seule nuance de couleur sur sa personne. **« Notre fils n'était pas l'assassin qui a été décrit lors de ce procès ! »**

Son mari – qui était lui aussi vêtu de gris mais dont le nœud papillon bleu apportait une touche d'exotisme occidental à sa tenue – posa une main sur son bras pour la calmer, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Dazai ne put les percevoir, mais il pouvait deviner les idées derrière : _Tu n'es pas en train de nous rendre service et de nous innocenter_.

**« Nous respectons le jugement qui a été rendu malgré tout, **ajouta-t-il avec un malaise palpable. **Et nous n'aidons pas notre fils à vous échapper.**

– **Très bien. Connaîtriez-vous, par hasard, quelqu'un de l'entourage de votre fils susceptible de le cacher ? » **Les précédentes tentatives de Dazai d'obtenir des réponses n'avaient pas été très concluantes, mais il pouvait toujours retenter non ?

**« Je ne sais pas trop…, **avoua monsieur Topaz. **On ne connaissait pas vraiment les amis de Karma. **

– **Mais certains avaient l'air un peu louche, **ajouta sa femme. **Comme ce type qui avait toujours un pansement sur le nez ! **

– **Ce sont des préjugés ça, chérie.**

– **Vous ignorez son nom ? **intervint Osamu qui voyait une piste se profiler à l'horizon.

– **Oui, désolée. » **

Tant pis, songea le brun, il n'avait qu'à espérer que l'homme dont il était question figurait déjà dans sa liste de personnes à interroger. Il remercia une nouvelle fois le couple et les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée avant de remonter dans la pièce principale de son équipe. Il était seul – enfin, Fukuzawa travaillait dans son bureau quand même – ce qui le perturbait un peu. Depuis son retour, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul. Au moins un de ses collègues était toujours présent, plus ou moins occupé.

Mais là, Yosano, Ranpo et Akutagawa étaient à Tokyo, probablement en train de sillonner la prison et les rues de la capitale à la recherche de Topaz. Quant à Kunikida et Nakajima, ils avaient préféré partir eux aussi inspecter Yokohama plutôt que de rester encore une journée désœuvrés. Il y avait plus de chances que le fugitif soit toujours dans le périmètre de l'aire urbaine que formait la capitale, mais ils pouvaient toujours chercher des actes louches.

Dazai était donc le seul à se trouver dans leurs locaux du Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles, occupé à entendre les anciens proches de Topaz et à chercher dans leurs mots des signes de vérité ou de mensonge, voire des informations utiles. Pour le moment, cela n'avait pas beaucoup porté ses fruits, il fallait bien l'admettre, mais il n'avait entendu que la famille. Les précédentes affaires de ce style l'avaient prouvé, il fallait en général plus s'intéresser aux amis.

(Même si, de façon très générale, interroger les proches n'apportait pas grand-chose. Dazai n'avait au fond pas hérité de la partie la plus utile de l'enquête, mais probablement de la plus intéressante puisqu'il n'avait qu'à aller à la rencontre de certaines personnes et à les profiler.)

Deux noms ouvraient sa liste d'anciens amis de Karma : Jun'chirô et Naomi Tanizaki. Le premier était un étudiant en sciences sociales à l'université de Tokyo, la deuxième une lycéenne au lycée public, en dernière année. Topaz n'avait fréquenté aucun de ces deux établissements, pourtant il avait bien été en contact avec le frère et la sœur Tanizaki grâce à un groupe de soutien scolaire, selon les dires des deux jeunes, interpellés et interrogés après incitation à la violence lors d'une manifestation en faveur de la libération de Topaz.

Dazai avait oublié à quel point la condamnation du jeune homme avait fait grand bruit et mécontenté un grand nombre de ses proches, qui clamaient que leur ami n'aurait jamais assassiné Margaret Mitchell. « Il n'avait pas le cran nécessaire pour appuyer sur la détente. » avaient-ils tous dit. Pour autant, les preuves étaient là, accablantes.

Il ramassa ses affaires – plaque de service, manteau et bloc-notes – et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le parking et la sortie du BEC. Il fut cependant interpellé au deuxième étage, par l'inspecteur Ayatsuji qui remontait en sens inverse et lui tendit un dossier.

**« Le boulet a été analysé par la police scientifique. Il y avait les empreintes de Topaz dessus. **

– **Cette histoire est de plus en plus étrange, **commenta l'inspecteur brun.

– **J'ai comme l'impression qu'établir les liens logiques entre tous ces événements ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, **approuva le blond. **Je vous souhaite bien du courage. Appelez-nous en renforts si besoin. »**

Le brun hocha la tête et reprit sa route en parcourant le dossier rapidement. Ayatsuji avait résumé l'essentiel, mais il y avait d'autres empreintes, remarqua Dazai. Celles de Fukuzawa, qui avait manipulé le boulet sans gants, ainsi que celles de quelques autres inspecteurs qui avaient commis la même erreur. Un détail retint son attention : certaines empreintes n'étaient pas recensées dans la base de données. Or, seuls des inspecteurs figurant dans la base étaient supposés avoir touché l'objet. S'il y avait des traces de doigts non enregistrées, cela signifiait obligatoirement qu'elles appartenaient à ceux qui avaient mis le boulet dans le coffre. En d'autres termes : des personnes qui avaient forcément un lien avec le libérateur de Karma Topaz.

Un détail tourmentait Dazai dans cette affaire, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots dessus. Depuis l'annonce de l'évasion de Topaz, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi. Et ce sentiment qui ne cessait de croître l'obsédait. Il détestait ne pas savoir, surtout quand c'était quelque chose qui provenait de lui-même.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le parking, il salua les inspecteurs en pause qui se trouvaient dans le coin fumeur et se dirigea vers une voiture de fonction banale, sans les signes caractéristiques de la police japonaise. Pas la peine de se faire remarquer inutilement. Les Tanizaki avaient déjà ignoré la convocation adressée par la police, il supposait donc qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu chez eux.

Fukuzawa avait insisté pour qu'il se fasse accompagner par quelqu'un, au moins un policier de l'arrondissement, mais Dazai préférait opérer seul dans ces circonstances. Et puis, les Tanizaki n'allaient pas lui tirer dessus sans sommations quand même !

Il ouvrit la portière, s'installa sur le siège conducteur et démarra le moteur – une voix le figea alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre en route :

**« C'est sympa de ta part de m'emmener en balade. »**

En reconnaissant les intonations de la voix masculine, Dazai crut un instant qu'il rêvait – ou cauchemardait plutôt, parce que celui qui se trouvait installé sur le siège passager était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir à ses côtés.

Devant sa surprise dissimulée mais néanmoins palpable pour qui le connaissait depuis longtemps – et c'était malheureusement le cas, Ôgai Mori se fendit d'un sourire lugubre et d'un ricanement qui faisait froid dans le dos.

**« Eh bien, on croirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.**

– **La vision d'une entité paranormale me ferait plus plaisir que la tienne. » **La réplique offensante n'eut pour effet que d'agrandir le sourire de son interlocuteur.

**« Quel accueil sec. Déjà que tu ne viens jamais nous rendre visite…**

– **C'est loin Tokyo, **gémit exagérément Dazai tout en sachant à quel point il n'était pas crédible.

– **Tu ne fais même pas d'effort pour trouver une excuse décente, **fit remarquer l'homme. **Tu as plutôt intérêt à ramener un énorme gâteau si tu veux qu'Élise te pardonne. »**

Pour être honnête, l'opinion de la fille de Mori lui importait si peu qu'il en avait presque oublié l'existence. Cette gamine pourrie gâtée l'avait insupporté de longues années, et il ne regrettait pas du tout sa présence à ses côtés, tout comme sa vie avec Mori.

**« Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? **demanda-t-il finalement. **Cette voiture était verrouillée avant que je ne vienne.**

– **Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets mon cher Osamu. » **Le susnommé roula des yeux en entendant son prénom si rarement utilisé dans son quotidien.

**« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

– **Te parler, **répondit sérieusement l'homme.

– **Manque de chance, je n'ai actuellement ni le temps ni l'envie de te parler, **répliqua acerbement l'inspecteur. **Tu peux descendre maintenant ?**

– **Non. » **

Le brun retint un soupir agacé. Il avait presque oublié à quel point son père adoptif était buté, un trait de caractère qu'ils partageaient malgré leur absence de parenté. Il allait devoir lui répondre s'il voulait avoir la paix pour reprendre son enquête.

**« OK. De quoi doit-on parler ? » **Il avait parfaitement conscience que son attitude méprisante était puérile, mais agir ainsi l'aidait à tolérer l'autre homme.

**« Vous enquêtez sur l'évasion de Topaz.**

– **C'est **_**confidentiel **_**! **lâcha Dazai. **Et comment sais-tu cela ? » **Il n'aurait même pas dû être surpris : Ôgai Mori était un homme qui savait toujours tout. Du moindre potin insignifiant aux informations les plus confidentielles, il semblait toujours tout connaître.

**« Je ne révèle pas mes secrets, je te l'ai dit. Et je suis concerné par cette affaire de toute manière. » **

L'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns lui jeta une œillade peu convaincue. À ses yeux, cette justification sonnait plus comme une excuse misérable et peu crédible. Certes, Mori n'était pas étranger à l'affaire initiale puisque le médecin à qui Topaz avait dérobé le portrait ornementé n'était autre que lui, mais cette affaire-là était classée depuis deux ans. L'évasion du criminel n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

**« À part si tu as aidé Topaz à s'évader, je ne pense pas. **

– **J'ai participé à l'emprisonnement de ce gamin alors je ne vais pas l'aider à sortir. » **grinça l'homme.

Il retira une mèche de cheveux bleutés dans son champ de vision et croisa les bras sur sa chemise mauve, son visage auparavant détendu désormais crispé en une mine froide, qui reflétait bien mieux son vrai caractère aux yeux de son fils adoptif.

**« Toujours rancunier ? » **se moqua Osamu. Mori ne lui répondit même pas – pour quelqu'un qui tenait absolument à lui parler, il était assez culotté. Après quelques secondes de silence, le plus jeune reprit : **« Si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me dire, je pense que tu peux descendre.**

– **Vous avez cherché du côté de Fitzgerald ? » **Dazai roula une nouvelle fois des yeux. Il avait espéré que, si sa figure paternelle avait des choses à lui communiquer, ce seraient des informations qu'il ignorait.

**« Non, parce que comme toi, il est un témoin de la précédente affaire. Et, **ajouta-t-il en voyant que l'autre allait argumenter, **parce que vos petits conflits ne nous concernent pas. » **

Ce que les autres inspecteurs ignoraient par rapport à l'affaire du portrait, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple affaire concernant deux hommes appartenant à deux univers très différents. Mori et Fitzgerald se connaissaient bien mieux que tous le pensaient, et pour cause : voilà des années qu'ils se livraient une lutte étrange et incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels.

Le brun ne savait même pas comment elle avait commencé et pourquoi, il savait juste que, dans cette affaire, Fitzgerald était bien celui qui avait dit à Topaz d'aller voler le portrait de Mori. Pourquoi, comment, il ne l'avait jamais demandé au docteur, et préférait l'ignorer, honnêtement.

Mori pinça les lèvres à sa réponse et hocha la tête. Dazai devinait aisément qu'il ne rêvait que d'apprendre l'inculpation de Fitzgerald, peu importe le motif. Leurs querelles étaient semblables à celles de deux gosses.

**« Encore une chose, **lâcha finalement le médecin en passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres. **Le gamin, Topaz… Il ne s'est pas évadé seul, vous en avez conscience j'espère.**

– **Nous ne sommes pas aussi incompétents dans notre métier que toi. »**

Le coup était bas, il le reconnaissait. Amener sur la table le sujet des décès suspects de certains patients de Mori quand bien même ces faits avaient failli lui coûter sa carrière, c'était petit mais il ne le regretta pas, même devant le regard assombri de son tuteur.

**« Pour ton information, **reprit-il finalement, **ce n'est pas la première fois ces derniers jours que des événements étranges se produisent. Des événements qui ne peuvent pas avoir été provoqués par ceux qu'ils touchent.**

– **Quel genre d'événements ? **interrogea Dazai, intéressé malgré lui.

– **Disparitions inexpliquées. Cambriolages enchaînés. **

– **C'est normal, **observa le brun, **les victimes ne vont pas s'enlever ou se voler eux-mêmes. **

– **Mais des coupables sont arrêtés. Des coupables qui ne peuvent pas avoir commis ces crimes seuls. Tu penses sincèrement qu'un homme de quatre-vingt ans, ancien ouvrier du bâtiment, a les compétences nécessaires pour désactiver un système de sécurité dernier cri ? »**

Dazai devait bien admettre que c'était difficilement imaginable, et plutôt étrange en effet. Il avait cependant une objection à formuler :

**« Est-ce que ce sont des informations fiables ?**

– **Certaines ne sont que des rumeurs racontées par des patients, mais celle que je viens de te donner est véridique, j'en suis sûr. » **

L'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns n'avait jamais pu comprendre pourquoi tous les clients de Mori lui racontaient chaque misérable détail de leur vie alors qu'il était le pire psychologue de l'histoire. Il écoutait bien les gens, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il enregistrait chaque information au cas où elle lui serait utile un jour.

**« OK, **finit-il par répondre, légèrement moins agacé qu'au début de l'entretien. **Tu peux rentrer à Tokyo maintenant. » **L'homme eut un rire moqueur et ouvrit sa portière pour – enfin ! – quitter le véhicule.

**« Je vais rester encore quelques jours, **répliqua-t-il. **J'ai des affaires dont je dois m'occuper ici. »**

Son fils adoptif soupira, roula des yeux, mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de démarrer le moteur et sa voiture par la même occasion. Cette visite inattendue de son « père » l'avait détourné momentanément de son objectif, mais une infime part de lui sentait qu'il y avait une information intéressante dans les dires de l'homme.

Peut-être était-ce ce qu'on appelait l'instinct des policiers, en tout cas il sentait de nouveau qu'il y avait quelque chose de sous-jacent. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

* * *

Lorsqu'il atteignit l'appartement que partageaient les Tanizaki au cœur de Yokohama, Dazai devina du premier coup que son déplacement allait être vain. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et tout laissait penser qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Il sonna pour en avoir le cœur net, mais évidemment, nulle réponse ne lui parvint, et la porte resta close.

Osamu soupira intérieurement, et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsque ses réflexes prirent le dessus et qu'il se décala promptement pour éviter la pierre qui heurta le mur de l'immeuble. Ses yeux balayèrent les environs et se posèrent sur un jeune homme qui le toisait non loin, avant de commencer à le détailler – et le profiler également.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux éclatant, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le frappa en premier. Ce ne fut pas non plus ses yeux ambrés emplis d'un mépris fort envers les représentants de l'ordre, et envers l'inspecteur face à lui. Ce ne fut pas plus sa veste déchirée par endroits, preuve tangible d'un manque d'argent – ou d'un style vestimentaire douteux.

Non, au lieu de tout ça, la première chose qui frappa l'inspecteur de brigade criminelle, ce fut le pansement que l'autre portait sur le nez.

_Mais certains avaient l'air un peu louche. Comme ce type qui avait toujours un pansement sur le nez ! _

Les mots de la mère de Topaz résonnèrent dans son esprit alors qu'il faisait ce constat. Toujours debout, ses yeux irradiant de mépris posés sur Dazai, l'autre semblait prêt à une confrontation avec lui.

L'inspecteur Osamu s'approcha donc de lui d'un pas déterminé, et l'aborda de son habituel ton léger, dans lequel on pouvait néanmoins ressentir du défi :

**« Voilà une bien étrange façon de saluer quelqu'un.**

– **Vous avez rien à faire ici, **cracha l'autre, sans faire l'effort de se composer une attitude amicale.

– **Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? **le défia Dazai.

– **Je sais ce que vous venez demander à Jun'chiro et Naomi. Je sais que vous voulez remettre Karma en prison. »**

Ils se fixèrent sans ciller pendant quelques instants, puis Dazai répliqua :

**« C'est là qu'est sa place.**

– **Non. » **Le mépris de l'autre transparaissait au moindre de ses mots. **« Vous savez rien. Ce procès, c'était n'importe quoi. **

– **Il a tué une femme. » **Le jeune homme serra les dents et ne répondit rien. Osamu en profita :

**« Votre nom ? **

– **Allez vous faire voir. » **

Le rouquin tourna les talons, mais l'inspecteur le rattrapa d'un geste vif.

**« Je pourrais vous faire interpeller pour agression et insulte envers un représentant de la loi. **

– **Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ? Pour me coller un procès aussi ?**

– **Pour m'assurer que vous n'abritez pas Topaz à votre domicile. Vous m'avez l'air d'être un bon suspect. » **Son interlocuteur semblait avoir une vive envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure mais se retint et répondit :

**« Michizô Tachihara. » **

Il était dans sa liste finalement, Dazai se souvenait l'y avoir vu. Ancien camarade de Topaz grâce au fameux groupe de soutien scolaire auquel ils avaient tous les deux participé, et étudiant de vingt-deux ans au casier judiciaire garni d'interpellations pour violences physiques.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas finalement, qu'il soit si méprisant et agressif envers lui.

**« Quel hasard, je devais justement vous parler ! **ironisa l'inspecteur brun. **Je suppose que nous pouvons le faire maintenant, ainsi je serais sûr que vous n'allez pas vous enfuir avant. » **L'autre le foudroya du regard.

**« J'ai rien à vous dire. J'ai pas vu Karma depuis son arrestation. » **Dazai observa ses gestes et expressions, tentant de déceler une quelconque trace de mensonge dans ses dires et faits, en vain.

**« Pourquoi m'avoir attaqué ? **demanda-t-il ensuite.

– **Je vous ai pas attaqué. C'était qu'une pierre, qui vous a pas touché. » **_Uniquement parce que je me suis décalé à temps, _songea Osamu. **« Vous comptez m'arrêter pour ça ? » **

L'inspecteur brun s'était toujours promis de ne pas tomber dans le rôle de l'inspecteur qui abuse de ses pouvoirs pour faire tout ce qu'il veut, et il n'allait pas rompre cette promesse pour un arrogant jeune homme qui cherchait à le faire tourner en bourrique. Il se contenta donc de laisser secouer la tête négativement.

**« Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous arrêter. Je n'en tirerais aucun avantage. » **La flamme qui animait les yeux ambrés du jeune homme perdit un peu de son intensité, mais il conserva son ton agressif :

**« Vous devriez laisser tomber cette affaire.**

– **Hors de question. C'est un criminel. **

– **Vous ignorez tellement de choses, vous pouvez pas comprendre.**

– **Alors dites-moi, je vous écoute. » **Le défi dans la voix de l'inspecteur n'échappa visiblement pas à l'autre, qui se rembrunit.

**« Karma est un bon gars. Il a fait tout ça pour sa famille. Il méritait pas la prison.**

– **Margaret Mitchell était une bonne personne également, **rétorqua le brun. **Pourtant, votre ami l'a tuée. » **

Ses arguments se heurtaient à un mur borné, qui se contentait de secouer la tête en signe de négation. Jugeant qu'il ne tirerait rien de cet entretien stérile, Dazai finit par mettre fin à la conversation, et par tourner les talons. Il n'avait plus qu'à retourner au BEC, puisque les Tanizaki étaient absents. Ou il pouvait passer au prochain nom de la liste, qui était…

Alors qu'il réfléchissait pour retrouver l'identité de son futur interlocuteur, son regard se posa sur sa voiture de fonction, et il réalisa alors que l'une de ses fenêtres arrières était brisée entièrement. Avant même de s'approcher pour constater les dégâts, il avait deviné ce qui avait motivé cette dégradation : sa paperasse – dont la liste des amis de Topaz – avait disparu. Et Tachihara s'était également volatilisé, comme par hasard.

* * *

**« Inspecteur Dazai ? » **

La voix de Tsujimura tira le brun des pensées dans lesquelles il s'était enfermé après sa mésaventure en plein Yokohama. Il n'avait à proprement parler rien perdu, puisque tous ses documents étaient des copies, et que les originaux étaient toujours soigneusement rangés dans un tiroir de son bureau. Cependant, le vol l'avait obligé à retourner au BEC pour récupérer sa liste et ramener la voiture vandalisée, et lui avait fait comprendre une chose : poursuivre son interrogatoire serait difficile.

Les anciens amis de Topaz était vraisemblablement très réfractaires aux recherches de la police pour le retrouver, et s'ils ne coopéraient pas, cela serait impossible d'en tirer des informations fiables. Heureusement, leur enquête ne reposait que très légèrement sur ces interrogatoires, et ils pourraient aisément s'en passer.

(Il valait mieux pour eux en tout cas.)

Remarquant que Tsujimura le dévisageait toujours dans l'attente d'une réponse, il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et posa sur elle son regard noisette.

**« Oui ? **

– **L'inspecteur Fukuzawa est parti tout à l'heure, et il a laissé quelque chose à votre intention sur son bureau. Selon ses dires. » **L'inspecteur brun n'avait même pas remarqué que son supérieur avait quitté son antre.

**« Dans son bureau ? » **répéta-t-il, un peu surpris, car personne n'était jamais entré dans l'office de Fukuzawa en son absence.

L'inspectrice aux cheveux bleus confirma d'un signe de tête avant de retourner à ses occupations. Dazai se redressa de sa chaise et se dirigea doucement vers celui du quadragénaire, dont la porte était fermée, mais pas à clé effectivement. Il pénétra dans la pièce, qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis sa dernière visite qui remontait malgré tout à plus d'un an, et se dirigea tout de suite vers le bureau qui trônait en son centre.

Son regard accrocha au passage les tableaux kitsch qui étaient toujours accrochés, malgré les demandes incessantes des subordonnés de Fukuzawa pour les faire retirer. L'un d'eux était de travers, nota-t-il avec amusement, et il se demanda si l'inspecteur principal cachait son coffre-fort derrière. Non, l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants était probablement trop malin pour cela.

Plusieurs stylos et autres outils de papeterie gisaient sur le sol, et ce constat surprit l'inspecteur brun. Fukuzawa n'était pas du genre à laisser ses affaires aussi désordonnées, même les dossiers sur son bureau étaient répartis stratégiquement et selon un classement parfait. Osamu les ramassa malgré sa promesse intérieure de ne toucher à rien et les déposa sur le bureau, toujours intrigué par leur présence sur le parquet.

Il était couvert de paperasse, sûrement relative à l'affaire qui l'occupait présentement – et Dazai espérait que Fukuzawa réalisait à quel point son supérieur lui demandait un effort immense pour ne pas regarder, compte tenu de sa curiosité. L'homme aux cheveux gris avait de toute façon laissé bien en évidence ce qu'il voulait lui donner, une enveloppe sur laquelle un post-it avec son nom inscrit en lettres capitales était posé.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit pour voir ce qu'elle contenait : un papier, ce qui était plutôt logique mais avec leur métier on ne savait jamais, portant quelques mots : _Ce soir, à vingt-et-une heures, au Remus, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui acceptera peut-être de te renseigner sur Topaz._

Dazai cligna des yeux, surpris mais plutôt ravi par cette nouvelle, bien qu'il restait quelque peu dubitatif. Son expérience passée avec les amis de Topaz l'avait refroidi, et il avait l'intention de rester sur ses gardes avec le nouveau venu – ou la nouvelle venue, il n'était pas réfractaire. Son patron n'avait pas indiqué le nom de celui ou celle qu'il allait rencontrer.

Comment avait-il arrangé ce rendez-vous d'ailleurs ? L'inspecteur Fukuzawa était-il en contact avec un des anciens amis de Topaz ? Vu le genre d'amis que semblait posséder le criminel et la droiture du quadragénaire, le brun était assez perplexe. Mais il ne pouvait pas approfondir davantage cette question en l'absence de son supérieur, et il ne se voyait de toute façon pas lui demander cela ainsi.

Il retourna dans sa pièce de travail toujours vide, songeant qu'il ne lui restait qu'à attendre que les cinq heures qui le séparaient de vingt-et-une heures s'écoulent. Il joua ensuite avec la missive de Fukuzawa et laissa son esprit vagabonder et relier les différentes informations et souvenirs qu'il possédait.

Le Remus n'était pas un bâtiment dédié à la culture romaine, comme son nom pouvait le laisser penser, mais un bar réputé à Yokohama. Grand, situé dans un quartier sans problème, bien décoré et parfaitement approvisionné, les habitants et touristes ne demandaient rien de plus. Il était complet quasiment tous les soirs, et personne ne tarissait d'éloges dessus.

Dazai n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, mais savait que certains de ses collègues comme Yosano et Ranpo s'y étaient déjà rendus, dans le cadre d'affaires ou pour leur plaisir personnel. Ils lui avaient déjà proposé de les accompagner, mais le jeune brun avait toujours décliné, étrangement peu intéressé. Il appréciait la compagnie des femmes, mais n'avait jamais cherché ce genre de rencontres.

Pour autant, une certaine excitation le gagnait à l'idée de peut-être réussir à progresser dans son enquête qui stagnait considérablement, il fallait bien qu'il l'admette. Son supérieur lui offrait une bonne occasion d'avancer – et ainsi de continuer sur son idée de regagner sa réputation au sein du BEC en réalisant un sans-faute.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et sortit son téléphone pour lire ses messages : un de Mori qu'il supprima sans lire et un de sa mère qu'il laissa de côté pour le moment. Il avait également un mail de Ryunosuke, un bref rapport des informations qu'il avait trouvé dans la cellule de Topaz. La mention d'Odasaku le figea c'était un nom qu'il ne pensait sûrement pas trouver dans de telles circonstances. Surtout pas en lien avec un criminel. Et celui qui se jouait de ses collègues par message de surcroît. Le brun était l'un des seuls à n'avoir rien reçu pour le moment, mais son instinct lui dictait que ce ne serait bientôt plus le cas. Le mystérieux expéditeur de ces messages devait attendre patiemment une opportunité.

Dazai observa la photo du cadre jointe au rapport par Ryunosuke. Elle n'était pas d'extrêmement bonne qualité, due aux protections qu'il y avait autour, mais le jeune homme distinguait l'essentiel : un groupe de personnes dont Topaz. Il aurait besoin de voir la photographie de près pour en être sûr, mais il avait la nette impression que l'une des personnes était Tachihara.

Ce qui, en soit, ne serait pas surprenant. Il avait déjà fermement établi un lien entre Tachihara et Topaz après tout. Avec un petit soupir, il décida d'attendre que la pièce à conviction lui soit confiée pour mieux l'observer et peut-être même identifier d'autres personnes.

Pour passer le temps qu'il lui restait, il joua à plusieurs jeux sur son téléphone, puis rentra chez lui pour se préparer. Il était un homme rempli de contradictions : peu désireux de mettre un pied dans un bar, mais également peu désireux de s'y rendre habillé n'importe comment.

Le jeune homme enfila une chemise propre et un pantalon de toile, coiffa ses cheveux bruns avec du gel, finit par tout défaire – on aurait dit qu'il allait à un rendez-vous galant – et par soupirer. Il attrapa ensuite sa plaque de service qu'il glissa dans sa poche – cela pouvait toujours servir – mais laissa son arme de service. Le Remus était réputé pour sa bonne ambiance, et il préférait ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Son trajet se déroula sans accroche, mais lorsqu'il arriva devant le bar Remus, il fut surpris par le monde qui s'y trouvait déjà. Il était à peine vingt-et-une heures, pourtant l'endroit était déjà blindé. La file était incroyablement longue, et le jeune homme songea avec désespoir qu'il n'était pas rendu.

Il s'y inséra et détailla les personnes devant lui – en les profilant, tant qu'à faire pour s'occuper. Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, vraisemblablement fumeuse et parfaitement insensible aux charmes de l'homme avec elle, qui essayait pourtant de capter son attention en utilisant avec outrance son visage d'ange et ses boucles blondes. Un groupe de jeunes filles, sûrement trop jeunes pour entrer d'ailleurs, probablement en manque de confiance en elles au vu de leur façon de se tenir.

Ces hommes et femmes étaient tous d'une banalité affligeante, et aucun d'eux ne capta l'attention de Dazai plus de cinq secondes. Son regard noisette balaya la foule entière amassée devant lui, avant de se poser sur une silhouette aux cheveux roux. Tachihara.

Le brun soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il aussi peu de chance ? Heureusement, le jeune homme était loin devant lui, et plongé dans sa conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Au vu de ses joues rouges, et de sa gêne palpable même pour le brun, il était probablement très intéressé par ladite personne. Le détective se décrocha le cou pour essayer de l'apercevoir, mais ne parvint pas à la discerner, elle était, semblait-il, trop petite pour être visible.

Dazai songea que s'il désirait mener à bien sa mission de collecte d'informations, il valait mieux que Tachihara ne se retourne pas. S'il le faisait, il allait forcément apercevoir l'inspecteur brun, qui, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-un était plutôt visible. Et si cela se produisait, il pouvait dire adieu à sa soirée paisible et fructueuse.

Il essaya de se dissimuler un peu derrière quelques autres individus de grande taille, mais doutait que ce soit la solution la plus efficace. À moins de changer brutalement de visage en quelques secondes, si l'autre se retournait, il le remarquerait immédiatement.

Mais ce fut l'accompagnatrice de Tachihara qui se retourna une fois pour balayer le regard, accompagnatrice qui se trouva être un accompagnateur finalement. Malgré sa petite taille, c'était bien un individu de sexe masculin qui se trouvait là, dont le chapeau vieillot dissimulait des cheveux roux bien plus flamboyants que ceux du voyou qui lui tenait compagnie.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques secondes, et l'inspecteur brun se crispa légèrement en craignant que l'autre rouquin ne se retourne à son tour pour observer la foule, mais il n'en fit rien, et se contenta d'adresser quelques mots au jeune homme qui lui tenait compagnie.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans le bar quelques instants plus tard, et Dazai eut un petit soupir de soulagement. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas été repéré. Mais une fois dans le Remus, il allait devoir se méfier de Tachihara et de son mépris exacerbé à l'égard des inspecteurs de police.

Le jeune homme ne cessait de s'interroger sur comment il allait s'y prendre pour repérer celui ou celle à qui il devait parler. Il y avait vraisemblablement foule à l'intérieur, et Fukuzawa n'avait rien précisé sur une quelconque caractéristique de son interlocuteur ou interlocutrice. Peut-être que c'était simplement l'autre qui connaissait son visage et allait venir à sa rencontre…

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que le brun ne puisse finalement entrer dans le fameux bar Remus dont on lui avait souvent parlé. Il y avait effectivement un grand nombre de personnes et les lumières dansantes qui évoquaient une boule de discothèque l'empêchaient de bien analyser son environnement. Il repéra ce qui était le bar à proprement parler, et dénicha un siège vide qui lui permettait d'avoir une vision pas trop mauvaise du reste de l'endroit.

Le barman s'approcha de lui, et Dazai s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'il ne comptait rien commander lorsque l'homme posa une bouteille de vin sur le comptoir. Du Pétrus, identifia l'inspecteur en lisant l'étiquette. L'autre ajouta :

**« Si vous voulez vous mettre dans de bonnes conditions pour parler avec lui, vous allez avoir besoin de ça. » **

Osamu en resta sans voix, surpris par les dires de cet homme qu'il était sûr de ne pas connaître. Probablement un coup de l'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa, songea-t-il en regardant l'autre homme reprendre son travail. Il observa la bouteille et les deux verres posés à côté, et s'absorba de nouveau dans ses pensées. « Avec lui » avait dit le barman. C'était donc un homme.

Alors qu'il regardait sans ciller la bouteille de Pétrus, celle-ci sortit de son champ de vision lorsqu'une main l'attrapa et se servit un des deux verres. Son regard se déporta sur le propriétaire de la main, pour se poser sur le jeune homme qui accompagnait Tachihara un peu plus tôt, et dont les yeux saphirs brillaient étrangement.

**« Alors comme ça, c'est avec vous que je dois parler. » **


	10. 08 : Avertissement(s)

**note de l'auteure** \- coucou ! j'espère que vous allez bien ! moi je revis maintenant que mes épreuves blanches sont terminées et que je suis en vacances- j'espère que c'est aussi votre cas, ou que ça le sera bientôt !  
sinon, je sais que vous me détestez pour la fin du chapitre précédent, et vous allez me détester encore plus maintenant :')  
maiis promis, on va aussi voir des bons personnages dans ce chapitre :0  
juste une petite info : l'un des ships mystères pourrait bien commencer à apparaître dans ce chapitre alors je me permets de faire un petit rappel pour la paisibilité de mon espace commentaire : peace and love, tous les ships sont valides tant qu'ils ne sont ni glauques ni illégaux :)

sinon, on se retrouve le 21 février pour le chapitre neuf et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)

**disclaimer - **vous le connaissez je pense, j'en ai marre de me répéter :')

* * *

**Chapitre Huit - Avertissement(s)**

* * *

_La jeune femme ouvrit un tiroir, et y découvrit un album photo. Elle hésita un instant, passa un doigt sur la couverture, puis le rangea dans un carton sans l'ouvrir. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps en se plongeant dans le passé. Elle devait aller de l'avant. _

_Elle continua de fouiller les tiroirs quelques instants encore, puis acheva de remplir son carton avec quelques livres. Elle le ferma ensuite d'un morceau de scotch opaque, puis le poussa dans un coin de la pièce avant d'en saisir un autre et de le déplier tant bien que mal. De temps en temps, la tête brune de son meilleur ami apparaissait dans le chambranle de la porte de la chambre, mais elle refusait toujours son aide d'un mouvement de main ferme, et il n'insistait pas. _

_La jeune femme s'attaqua enfin à l'armoire, un peu trop remplie à son goût mais surtout porteuse de nombreux souvenirs. Tous ces vêtements que sa mère avait un jour portés... Elle savait que s'en débarrasser allait lui demander beaucoup de courage. Un courage qu'elle ne savait pas si elle possédait. Elle inspira un bon coup, ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva immédiatement ensevelie sous les vêtements. _

_Sa mère n'avait jamais aimé le rangement, et cela se voyait. Avec un soupir agacé, la jeune femme retira un t-shirt de son visage et le laissa tomber à terre. Devant la montagne de vêtements qu'abritait la penderie, elle sentit sa motivation s'envoler. Mais, dans quelques jours, l'appartement serait vendu, et il fallait qu'il soit vide d'ici là. _

_Lorsque son ami passa une nouvelle fois la tête dans la pièce et la vit, affairée à trier ce qu'elle voulait garder en souvenir et le reste, il hésita à venir l'aider. L'absence de négation de la part de son amie le poussa à prendre le risque, et, en effet, elle le laissa faire. Au fur et à mesure de son tri, les yeux de la jeune femme se remplissaient de larmes qu'elle finit par ne plus pouvoir retenir. _

_Alors, quand bien même elle s'était jurée de rester forte pour réaliser son objectif, elle s'autorisa à pleurer, sous les yeux de son ami qui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. _

_**Ça va aller Akiko. Je sais que tu es assez forte pour surmonter cela.**_

* * *

**J – 65**

_15 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était inspectrice, Akiko était désemparée et ignorait quoi faire. Après avoir reçu un énigmatique coup de fil, Ryunosuke s'était muré dans un silence dont elle ne parvenait pas à le faire sortir, et elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner, alors que son regard était plongé dans la contemplation de la route.

Malgré ses réticences, elle avait finalement accepté de laisser Ranpo conduire leur véhicule de fonction, et rédigeait sous forme de notes sur son ordinateur le rapport de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, ou plutôt de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé. Ryunosuke avait effectivement découvert des informations plutôt intéressantes, mais eux n'avaient rien découvert après leur exploration approfondie de la prison et leur interrogation des surveillants. Tout concordait, les déclarations comme les empreintes relevées par les tokyoïtes.

Elle avait presque l'impression de se trouver face à une affaire sans solution. Comment établir un lien logique entre un évadé introuvable, un civil qui voulait à tout prix se faire arrêter à sa place, le nom d'un inspecteur décédé six mois plus tôt associé à un mystérieux expéditeur de menaces et une cellule non fracturée et simplement ouverte comme par magie ?

Théoriquement, les affaires de recherche d'un évadé n'étaient pas les plus compliquées. Elles étaient surtout une question de course contre la montre, de recherches rapides d'un homme ou d'une femme qui pouvait quitter le pays à tout moment et disparaître à jamais. Mais définitivement, l'affaire Topaz n'avait rien de commun avec celles-là, si ce n'était la même origine.

Topaz était introuvable, et ne semblait avoir rien laissé de tangible derrière lui. Il y avait bien la piste trouvée par Ryunosuke, avec Oda, mais Akiko doutait qu'elle puisse être réellement exploitée. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre eux deux après tout. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas le moindre détail de la vie de son ancien collègue – ça, c'était plutôt le cas de Dazai – mais ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour rattraper Topaz lorsqu'il essayait déjà de les fuir, et l'auburn n'avait jamais mentionné un quelconque lien avec leur cible de l'époque.

Non, il n'y avait aucun lien entre eux, affirma-t-elle mentalement en continuant de taper les informations essentielles à la rédaction de son rapport. Une fois sa besogne terminée, elle laissa son regard dériver sur la route, puis observa tour à tour ses deux collègues. Ranpo, tout content d'avoir eu l'autorisation de conduire, avait un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres et ressemblait à un enfant qui venait d'avoir un gros cadeau.

Ryunosuke, lui, n'avait absolument pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardé, toujours muré dans son silence. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, Akiko en était persuadée. D'abord, Kaiji qui lui parlait d'étranges incidents au temple Sôji... Ensuite, la photo et les supplications du jeune homme pour qu'elle n'en parle pas... Et enfin, ce coup de fil qui avait duré quelques secondes à peine et qui avait précédé le mutisme soudain du jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores.

L'inspectrice aux cheveux noirs se demandait bien de quoi il retournait exactement, et pour une fois, ce n'était pas tant de la curiosité mal placée qu'une réelle inquiétude pour son subordonné. Même sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement, elle avait bien deviné que quelque chose de grave s'était produit, et elle espérait que ce n'était pas une terrible tragédie. Elle était peut-être un peu trop paranoïaque – déformation professionnelle – mais elle s'inquiétait quand même.

Et les messages du numéro inconnu n'arrangeaient rien. Elle avait envisagé l'hypothèse que ce soit lui, le mystérieux interlocuteur de Ryunosuke au téléphone, mais n'était pas sûre de ce fait finalement. Il avait semblé plus... amical ? Elle ne savait pas trop comment qualifier le comportement de son subordonné vis-à-vis de son correspondant, mais il ne lui avait pas semblé aussi agressif qu'il ne devrait l'être avec celui qui jouait avec leurs nerfs.

(Elle, elle devait contenir sa colère à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cet inconnu, d'autant plus que sa promesse orale de lui mettre son poing dans la figure s'était accompagnée d'un énième message provocateur : _Essayez donc._)

Justement, le téléphone de son subordonné sonna une nouvelle fois mais il jeta simplement un coup d'œil à l'écran sans décrocher. La jeune inspectrice remarqua également que son visage s'était renfrogné. L'appareil sonna encore à plusieurs reprises, sans que l'autre ne se décide à décrocher.

**« Tu peux répondre tu sais, **finit-elle par observer. **On peut même s'arrêter pour que tu puisses le faire en toute intimité. » **Ils retournaient simplement à leur hôtel, dans l'attente des directives du département des Affaires générales de Tokyo et de leur propre supérieur, l'inspecteur Fukuzawa.

**« Non, **répliqua sèchement Ryunosuke. **Ce n'est pas important. »**

La vigueur avec laquelle le portable continuait de sonner contredisait ses dires, mais la jeune femme ne protesta pas. Quels que soient les problèmes auxquels son subordonné faisait face, il ne comptait visiblement pas s'étendre dessus en présence de ses supérieurs. Elle échangea un petit coup d'œil avec Ranpo, qui semblait mourir d'envie de poser plus de questions, mais qui s'abstenait visiblement – un tel acte surprit son amie, qui n'avait pas l'habitude que son compagnon fasse preuve d'autant de sollicitude, mais elle finit par deviner aux œillades qu'il jetait à Ryunosuke qu'il essayait de le profiler à la place.

Elle secoua la tête avec consternation à ce constat, mais ne dit rien. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps toute idée de raisonner son ami quand il était ainsi. Ils se connaissaient depuis sept ans, et la jeune femme avait compris dès la première année que le jeune homme au gavroche amoureux des sucreries était borné. Plus borné encore que son meilleur ami Kaiji, ce qu'elle ne pensait pas possible.

**« Akiko... »**

La voix de l'inspecteur aux cheveux noirs attira l'attention de la jeune femme, qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Un immense sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, celui-ci déclara d'une voix innocente :

**« Je crois que je me suis perdu ! » **

Il y avait presque de la fierté dans sa voix qui désespéra sa collègue, qui balaya les environs du regard. Elle connaissait à peu près Tokyo car elle était souvent venue avec sa mère, mais ce quartier ne lui disait pas grand-chose. Avec un petit soupir, elle sortit du véhicule pour essayer de repérer un plan, sans grand succès. Le quartier ne devait pas vouloir attirer les touristes, se dit-elle en cherchant simplement un nom de rue, ou même de bâtiment qu'elle pourrait ensuite rechercher sur Internet.

Elle parcourut de son regard aiguisé les environs, à la recherche d'un nom significatif. Le quartier n'était visiblement pas très peuplé, à en juger par les volets déboîtés et les devantures de maison recouvertes de lierre ou autre plante grimpante. Il y avait quelques boutiques au nom assez effacé, ce qui la fit soupirer. Quelle espèce de malchance s'était donc abattue sur elle ces derniers jours ? Elle ne cherchait pas grand-chose pourtant. Juste un nom qui lui fournirait une indication géographique.

Elle avança encore un peu plus dans la rue, et son regarda accrocha soudaine une silhouette adossée à un mur fissuré. Tout dans l'homme contrastait avec le quartier apparemment en grande partie abandonné : sa canne au pommeau doré, son manteau marron qu'on devinait être de bonne qualité au premier coup d'œil, son chapeau melon et sa fine moustache le faisaient bien plus ressembler à un aristocrate anglais qu'à un japonais moyen.

L'homme sentit visiblement le regard insistant posé sur lui, puisqu'il releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Ils étaient assez loin l'un de l'autre, mais l'inspectrice eut la désagréable impression que l'homme avait souri en la voyant. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, elle ne le connaissait absolument pas après tout, mais n'eut d'autre choix que de se rapprocher de lui en remarquant que la fameuse plaque qu'elle cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes se situait juste à ses côtés.

(Si elle avait été paranoïaque, elle aurait même cru qu'il l'avait fait intentionnellement, et puisqu'elle l'était un petit peu trop, elle en était assez convaincue.)

Elle s'avança de quelques mètres, juste assez pour apercevoir le nom et ainsi repartir, mais la voix grave de l'homme inconnu la figea sur place.

**« Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mademoiselle, mais seriez-vous par hasard l'inspectrice Akiko Yosano ? »**

Si elle trouvait déjà l'homme louche de par sa tenue et sa position d'attente stratégique alors qu'il n'y avait pas un chat dans la rue, elle était désormais convaincue que ce type était douteux. L'autre ne semblait pas agressif, mais le plus vite elle mettrait de la distance entre eux, le mieux elle se sentirait.

L'homme cligna des yeux devant son silence, avant d'ajouter :

**« Je ne suis pas dangereux vous savez.**

– **C'est exactement ce que les gens dangereux disent. » **répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. L'autre pouffa avant de lui offrir un autre sourire presque félin.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis qu'un humble quinquagénaire de passage par ici, **déclara-t-il finalement. **Et je ne m'attendais pas à vous y trouver. » **L'étincelle malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux démentait ses dires.

**« Nous nous connaissons ? **demanda Akiko, méfiante.

– **J'ai bien peur que non. Cependant, j'ai de nombreuses fois entendu parler de vous.**

– **Par qui ? » **Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit. Il esquiva la question, mais lui donna une autre information :

**« Je m'appelle Sôseki Natsume. Je ne suis qu'un auteur de livres qui peine à gagner sa vie. »**

Akiko voulut lui répliquer brusquement que _tout_ chez lui témoignait d'un manque d'argent inexistant, mais ne dit rien. Son cerveau était trop focalisé sur autre chose, sur le nom de l'inconnu. Il lui était vaguement familier, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se souvenir d'où elle avait pu l'entendre, et de qui avait pu le prononcer. Natsume dut lire son trouble, puisqu'il agita une main gantée comme pour balayer ses dires.

**« Pas la peine de vous embêter à chercher qui je suis. Je pense que vous avez bien d'autres problèmes à régler actuellement. » **

Cet homme semblait savoir beaucoup de choses, songea l'inspectrice, et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou non. Elle hésitait encore sur la catégorie dans laquelle classer cet étrange individu : ami ou ennemi ? Mettre fin à la conversation lui paraissait approprié et plus sûr, mais elle avait une dernière question sur les lèvres :

**« Pourquoi m'aborder ainsi si ce n'est pas pour répondre à mes questions ou m'apprendre quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? » **Le regard brillant de Natsume se perdit brièvement dans le vide avant de répondre :

**« J'étais juste curieux de savoir quel genre de personne était la fameuse inspectrice que Yukichi a pris sous son aile il y a dix ans. » **

La dénommée écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Yukichi était le prénom de son supérieur admiré, l'inspecteur Fukuzawa, et l'étrange homme faisait visiblement référence à un événement que très peu de personnes connaissaient : Fukuzawa, Ranpo et elle.

**« Comment vous…, **commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par l'homme :

– **Passez le bonjour de ma part à ce cher Yukichi. Et… » **Il hésita très légèrement avant de poursuivre, tandis que dans son regard passait nombre d'émotions : **« Dites-lui d'être prudent. » **

Les derniers mots de Sôseki Natsume résonnèrent comme un avertissement aux oreilles d'Akiko, un avertissement qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Était-il en lien avec la mystérieuse affaire qui prenait tout le temps du quadragénaire ? Son instinct lui souffrait que oui, et cela ne fit que l'inquiéter. C'était une affaire dont ils ne connaissaient pas le moindre petit détail, et qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument pas aider à résoudre.

Après son avertissement funeste, l'homme agita sa canne avant de se décoller du mur pour laisser la jeune inspectrice tranquille. Lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés, il murmura quelques mots énigmatiques à son oreille : _Prenez garde au marionnettiste. _Akiko ignorait le sens de ces mots, et n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus : elle aperçut au bout de la rue la silhouette de Ranpo qui venait à sa rencontre, probablement intrigué par la longueur de son absence.

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, et son regard se posa sur la silhouette qui s'éloignait au loin. Ses yeux émeraude étincelèrent, et une petite moue surprise se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**« C'était le professeur Natsume ? **s'enquit-il, et la jeune femme lui jeta une œillade intriguée.

– **Tu le connais ? **

– **C'est un proche de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa, **répondit l'inspecteur au gavroche. **Je l'ai déjà rencontré à quelques reprises. » **

En effet, Akiko avait tendance à oublier que son ami de longue date connaissait l'inspecteur principal avant même de rejoindre le bureau des enquêtes criminelles de Yokohama. D'une certaine façon, elle aussi avait rencontré Fukuzawa bien avant de rejoindre la police japonaise. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas réellement à ce moment-là, contrairement à Ranpo qui avait passé toute une partie de sa vie à ses côtés.

**« Il t'a parlé ? **poursuivit l'inspecteur aux cheveux noirs.

– **Brièvement. Il voulait que je salue l'inspecteur Fukuzawa de sa part et… que je lui dise d'être prudent. » **

Elle avait hésité à mettre son collègue et ami dans la confidence, mais elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire des cachotteries, et son avis sur la question lui serait peut-être utile. Les mots de l'étrange homme l'avaient inquiétée, même si elle essayait de contenir cette inquiétude grandissante. Rien ne servait de retourner cela dans tous les sens, c'était au contraire le meilleur moyen de provoquer une catastrophe, mais elle ne pouvait pas juste garder ça pour elle le temps de voir Fukuzawa.

**« Je suppose que c'est en lien avec sa mission. » **ajouta-t-elle en remarquant le silence de Ranpo. Elle lui jeta ensuite un coup d'œil, et constata que le jeune homme était plongé dans ses pensées.

**« Ryunosuke…, **lâcha-t-il finalement, et Akiko ne comprit pas ce que son subordonné venait faire dans cette histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :** Il en sait plus que nous sur cette affaire. » **

En effet, Yosano avait compris ce fait depuis longtemps également. Entre la convocation de Ryunosuke par Fukuzawa le jour où Dazai était revenu, la photo qu'elle avait reçue montrant l'inspecteur aux cheveux bicolores avec une femme interrogée par Fukuzawa, et les problèmes que connaissaient apparemment la famille Ôzaki à laquelle il était relié, cela lui était apparu comme une évidence.

**« C'est probable, **souffla-t-elle. **Je me demande de quoi il retourne. » **Ranpo baissa les yeux.

**« Je pense que j'ai compris les tenants et les aboutissants, **déclara-t-il d'un ton dépourvu de fierté pour une fois, **mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi elle dure aussi longtemps. Une affaire aussi habituelle… » **

Akiko lui jeta un regard curieux, mais son ami fit celui qui n'avait rien vu, et se contenta de retirer son chapeau pour en sortir deux bonbons emballés il en offrit un à sa collègue, qui fut déstabilisée par un tel changement d'attitude. L'inspecteur aux cheveux noirs avait vraiment le chic pour passer d'un état d'esprit à un autre, sans la moindre transition.

**« Ryunosuke va se demander où on est passés, **fit-il observer ensuite. **Déjà qu'on avait peur que tu ais fait une mauvaise rencontre…**

– **Oh, je t'en prie. Tu penses sincèrement qu'un voyou pourrait me mette en difficulté ? » **Yosano était presque outrée, mais le rire de son ami l'apaisa :

**« C'est pour le voyou que je m'inquiétais. »**

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs ne put retenir un petit rire, elle préférait nettement cette explication. Les deux inspecteurs reprirent ensuite la direction de leur voiture, prêts à reprendre leur route. Cependant, une surprise des plus désagréables les y attendait : trois hommes étaient en train de faire avancer la voiture en la poussant, probablement dans le but de l'emmener dans un coin où ils pourraient la forcer et voler ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Les deux inspecteurs n'eurent qu'à montrer leur arme de service pour les faire déguerpir, mais derrière leurs visages menaçants se cachait une véritable interrogation : la voiture n'était théoriquement pas vide de présence humaine, puisqu'ils avaient laissé leur subordonné derrière eux.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les portières de leur voiture, Ryunosuke s'était volatilisé de la banquette arrière, et n'avait laissé derrière lui que la paperasse déjà accumulée lorsqu'il s'y était installé.

* * *

_**« Vous avez perdu Ryunosuke ? »**_

L'exclamation sidérée de Fukuzawa résonna dans la chambre d'hôtel de Ranpo, où les deux inspecteurs étaient retournés après avoir retrouvé leur chemin. Ils avaient appelé non stop leur subordonné aux cheveux bicolores, sans jamais obtenir de réponse. En revanche, son téléphone était allumé, ils pouvaient donc exclure la piste de l'enlèvement et, avec un peu plus de moyens à disposition, ils pourraient localiser le jeune homme. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord informer leur hiérarchie de ce qui s'était produit.

**« C'est un peu compliqué. » **tenta de se justifier Ranpo en implorant du regard l'aide d'Akiko.

Sans même se trouver dans la même pièce que Fukuzawa, ils se sentaient peu rassurés à l'idée d'affronter sa colère. Ils n'étaient pas directement responsables de sa disparition, mais ils avaient quand même laissé le jeune homme encore en formation seul pendant un long moment, tout ça parce qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

_**« Reprenez depuis le début, **_reprit Fukuzawa après un soupir qui résonna dans le haut-parleur.

– **Nous sommes allés inspecter la prison, comme prévu avec le BEC de Tokyo, **déclara Akiko. **Ensuite, en revenant, on s'est… perdus, et je suis descendue de la voiture pour aller chercher un nom de rue afin de retrouver notre chemin.**

– **Comme elle mettait du temps à revenir, **enchaîna Ranpo, **j'ai été la rejoindre. Et lorsqu'on est revenus, on essayait de nous voler notre voiture, et Ryunosuke n'était plus là. »**

Bon, ils avaient passé sous silence quelques détails, notamment qu'ils avaient encore discuté après d'être retrouvés, mais ils étaient déjà suffisamment en mauvaise position. La jeune inspectrice avait également gardé pour elle sa rencontre avec Sôseki Natsume, jugeant que ce n'était pas le moment adéquat pour parler de l'avertissement adressé par celui-ci à Fukuzawa.

_**« Ryunosuke agissait-il bizarrement avant ça ? **_demanda le quadragénaire, en suivant presque leur procédure pour les affaires de disparition.

– **Il a reçu un coup de fil avant que l'on ne quitte la prison, **répondit Ranpo. **Et d'autres ensuite, mais il n'a pas décroché.**

– _**Vous ne savez rien sur l'appelant ?**_ » Ils secouèrent la tête dans un même geste avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient au téléphone et que leur supérieur ne pouvait pas les voir.

**« Il n'a rien mentionné, **avoua Yosano.

– **Je pense qu'il y en a eu deux, **observa ensuite Ranpo. **Un premier à la prison, et un autre ensuite. **

– _**Qu'est-ce que te fait dire ça ?**_s'enquit Fukuzawa.

– **Lors du premier coup de fil, il a décroché presque immédiatement, et sa façon de parler et son ton montraient que c'était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait – et pour qui il était inquiet. En revanche, il n'a pas répondu aux appels suivants, et sa gestuelle et ses expressions indiquaient qu'il ne voulait pas du tout parler à la personne qui l'appelait. »**

Le silence qui suivit à l'autre bout du fil témoignait des réflexions de l'inspecteur principal sur ces informations. Akiko se sentait comme une enfant désemparée, qui attendait les directives de ses parents pour savoir quoi faire.

_**« Vous avez trouvé des choses au sujet de Topaz ?**_demanda finalement l'inspecteur Fukuzawa.

– **Hum… » **Aucun d'eux deux ne s'attendait à cette question. **« J'allais vous rédiger un rapport, **expliqua ensuite Akiko. **Mais nous n'avons qu'une faible piste.**

– _**Dans ce cas, termine-le et envoie-le moi.**_

– **Et pour Ryunosuke ? » **Elle s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme. Certes, il n'était pas incompétent mais ils ignoraient complètement ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

_**« Je vais vous envoyer du renfort. Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer, et il est également important de retrouver Topaz. »**_

Les inspecteurs de brigade criminelle ne pouvaient pas travailler seuls, surtout en terrain sensible. Parfois, comme maintenant, la jeune femme détestait cette règle. Elle aurait bien voulu laisser tomber ce fichu évadé pour rechercher Ryunosuke. N'était-ce pas plus important ? Certes, en tant qu'inspecteurs, ils évoluaient en permanence en étant en danger, c'était la première chose à savoir quand on s' « engageait » mais la situation actuelle était quand même inquiétante.

**« Du renfort d'une autre équipe ? » **supposa Ranpo. Après tout, Dazai, Kunikida et Atsushi avaient leurs propres responsabilités. Leur supérieur répondit un assentiment bref, avant de donner une dernière indication :

_**« Soyez prudents vous aussi. Même si le fait que le téléphone de Ryunosuke soit allumé est assez rassurant – s'il avait été enlevé, il aurait sûrement été détruit, on ignore encore ce qui lui est arrivé.**_  
**– On a été menacés, **révéla soudainement Edogawa, en lâchant cette information comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait. **Anonymement, par message. »**

Akiko avait presque oublié ce « détail ». Après qu'ils aient découvert que l'homme attrapé n'était pas Topaz, ils avaient reçu deux messages chargés d'avertissements : _Vous voulez jouer ? Soyez prêts à en payer le prix. _Était-ce cela, le prix qu'ils avaient à payer ?

_**« Un numéro inconnu ? **_répondit posément leur supérieur.

– **Oui, **répondit cette fois Akiko. **Et moi j'ai reçu une pièce jointe du même numéro. » **

Son ami lui jeta un regard surpris, et elle songea qu'elle s'était engagée auprès de Ryunosuke à ne pas en parler. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas là, et peut-être que cette photo pouvait les aider.

_**« Qu'y a-t-il sur la photo ? **_

– **Ryunosuke et une femme blonde. Celle qui était dans votre bureau il y a plusieurs jours. » **Il y eut un long silence prolongé à l'autre bout du fil, et Ranpo en profita pour en rajouter une couche :

**« Inspecteur ? Votre affaire, elle concerne indirectement Ryunosuke pas vrai ? » **Le silence se prolongea encore un peu, et les deux autres surent avec certitude qu'ils avaient visé juste.

_**« Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour le moment, **_répondit simplement l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

– **Mais il a disparu, peut-être à cause de cela ! **s'emporta légèrement Akiko.

– _**Mes directives étaient claires, je suis navré. Mais pouvez-vous me donner un renseignement ? » **_

Puisque lui ne leur en donnait aucun, la jeune inspectrice n'avait pas une grande envie de le faire, mais Fukuzawa restait son supérieur, aussi se plia-t-elle à la demande :

**« Quel renseignement ? **

– _**Ryunosuke vous a-t-il parlé des messages qu'il a reçu de ce même numéro inconnu ? » **_

Ranpo et Yosano échangèrent un long regard. Le premier paraissait assez surpris, mais pas complètement, comme s'il se doutait vaguement que son subordonné avait aussi été concerné par ces messages. La deuxième, elle, en savait plus.

**« Il m'a parlé d'une menace oui. Quelque chose comme « Je relève le défi. ». **

– **Il a aussi dit qu'il avait déjà vu le logo, et qu'il avait un lien avec le numéro inconnu, **se souvint Ranpo.

– _**Quel logo ?**_ » Quelque chose dans la voix de Fukuzawa indiquait qu'il en connaissait déjà l'existence, et qu'il cherchait simplement à s'assurer qu'ils parlaient du même.

**« Celui qu'il a trouvé dans un cadre dans la chambre de Topaz, **répondit d'abord Akiko, avant d'ajouter : **Mais je devrais peut-être vous faire le rapport complet pour commencer. **

– _**Envoie-le moi au plus vite alors, **_accepta l'inspecteur principal. _**Et soyez prudents. »**_

Il raccrocha quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir salué ses deux inspecteurs, qui se détendirent enfin un petit peu, même s'ils éprouvaient toujours une certaine tension due à l'absence du plus jeune.

**« Ça s'est plutôt bien passé non ? **finit par souffler Edogawa.

– **Oui... Si je lui envoie le rapport dans les trente prochaines minutes, on s'en tirera peut-être sans séjour aux archives. **

– **C'est beau d'y croire. » **sourit ironiquement l'inspecteur au gavroche.

Sa collègue soupira avant d'attraper son ordinateur portable pour s'atteler à sa besogne. Au moins, elle avait déjà ses notes pour s'aider... D'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Ranpo, qui se lamentait en fouillant sa valise car il ne lui restait plus de _taiyakis. _Chacun ses priorités visiblement.

Il finit par mettre la main sur un _ramune _– tandis que la jeune femme comprenait mieux pourquoi son collègue avait un aussi gros sac alors qu'il pouvait porter les mêmes vêtements deux jours d'affilée et revint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa collègue, sur son lit.

**« Tu t'inquiètes pour Ryunosuke, **fit-il remarquer en observant la vitesse avec laquelle ses doigts s'abattaient sur les touches du clavier.

– **Évidemment, **répliqua-t-elle sans ralentir le rythme. **Je sais qu'il a le niveau d'un bon inspecteur. Mais il n'a pas encore toute l'expérience dont on a besoin pour faire ce boulot. **

– **Au fond, **s'amusa le jeune homme, **c'est pour ça que tu retardes sa promotion, et non pas parce qu'il ne sait pas sourire. Tu penses juste qu'il est moins compétent parce qu'il n'a jamais résolu d'affaire comme Atsushi.**

– **Non ! **se défendit-elle, piquée. **C'est juste que... » **Elle chercha ses mots quelques secondes en maudissant son ami qui avait tapé dans le mille. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour ajouter :

**« Tu sais que j'ai toujours raison. »**

Ce qui poussa sa collègue et amie à lui envoyer un coussin dans la tête, par pure vengeance gratuite, sort qu'elle réservait à son ami lorsqu'il se vantait trop (l'objet pouvait varier selon les contextes, mais la violence, jamais). Celui-ci ne l'évita pas – elle était sûre qu'il aurait pu le faire mais qu'il avait préféré lui laisser le plaisir de se venger – et se laissa dramatiquement tomber sur son lit.

**« À l'aide ! **s'écria-t-il avec des mouvements exagérés qui lui rappelèrent Dazai.

– **Tu l'as cherché. **

– **Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une vérité générale. » **bougonna le détective en gonflant les joues de façon enfantine.

Akiko sourit, avant de secouer la tête doucement. Le talent inné que possédait Ranpo pour résoudre rapidement les énigmes était l'une des raisons pour laquelle leur équipe avait d'aussi bons résultats. Mais elle faisait partie des seuls à savoir que l'inspecteur au gavroche avait tendance à « restreindre » son talent pour maintenir la cohésion de leur brigade. S'il était le seul à résoudre les crimes en quelques minutes, jamais ils ne pourraient travailler aussi efficacement ensemble.

Pourtant, quand on le voyait, on avait du mal à croire qu'il soit du genre à se brimer pour les autres. Il aimait au contraire se mettre en avant, tel un enfant, et ne pas laisser les autres lui voler ses privilèges. Quand elle avait compris qu'il se retenait parfois de révéler les coupables pour laisser leurs collègues gagner de l'expérience, elle avait d'abord été très surprise.

**« Dis-moi, Ranpo..., **déclara-t-elle au bout de quelques instants de réflexion.

– **Hm ? **

– **Tu l'as déjà résolu, ce mystère ? Celui de la disparition de Topaz. » **clarifia-t-elle.

Un geignement lui répondit, et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son collègue, il avait masqué sa tête sous le coussin qu'elle lui avait jeté plus tôt. Son chapeau gisait un peu plus loin sur la couverture, et le reste de son _ramune_ aussi.

**« Non, **finit-il par avouer, et l'inspectrice aux cheveux noirs sut rien qu'au ton de sa voix que ce simple mot lui coûtait. **Je n'y arrive pas. Il n'y a pas de lien logique entre tout ce que l'on découvre. Rien du tout. » **

Akiko ne dit rien, mais ce constat l'inquiétait. Si même Ranpo, pourtant un inspecteur chevronné et talentueux, ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'affaire à laquelle ils faisaient face, qui le pourrait ?

**« Mais je pense savoir pourquoi Ryunosuke a disparu, **lâcha subitement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

– **Pourquoi ? **s'exclama-t-elle un peu abruptement.

– **Je crois que l'inspecteur Fukuzawa travaille sur une disparition. Et je crois que Ryunosuke est parti rejoindre la personne qui a disparu. » **Akiko fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme avait formulé les choses de façon quelque peu énigmatique. Une personne disparue qu'il serait parti rejoindre...

**« Tu veux dire qu'on l'a enlevé aussi ? **

– **Tu crois réellement que notre Ryunosuke est du genre à se faire kidnapper sans faire d'histoire ? »**

Clairement, non. Il avait toujours l'air détaché de tout, mais sa supérieure savait que derrière ce masque d'impassibilité, il était alerte et faisait attention à son environnement en permanence. De plus, il était armé et avait de l'expérience dans les arts martiaux. La piste de l'enlèvement était difficile à croire. Et puis, deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de l'inspecteur, et personne ne leur avait adressé des menaces du type « abandonnez l'affaire si vous voulez revoir votre collègue ». Non, définitivement, la piste de l'enlèvement sonnait fausse.

**« Tu penses qu'il est parti de son plein gré, **comprit la jeune femme.

– **Pour rejoindre la personne qui a disparu et qui a dû le contacter pour lui donner rendez-vous, **compléta Ranpo. **Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse bien sûr, mais elle ne me semble pas impossible. »**

En effet, songea Akiko, il était plus vraisemblable de supposer que Ryunosuke avait quitté la voiture de son plein gré. Mais puisqu'ils étaient en service, seule une chose très importante avait pu le faire partir ainsi sans prévenir.

**« Par contre, il a pu se faire enlever ensuite, **souligna Ranpo. **Si l'invitation était un piège par exemple. Mais il n'est pas stupide, alors je pense qu'il est resté sur ses gardes. »**

_Il vaut mieux en tout cas. _Cette pensée flotta entre les deux inspecteurs. Ils n'avaient honnêtement pas besoin d'une autre recherche acharnée dans les rues japonaises et ne souhaitaient pas qu'un malheur soit arrivé à leur subordonné. Il était compétent. Il saurait se débrouiller. Et peut-être s'inquiétaient-ils pour rien et Ryunosuke allait revenir, comme une fleur, dans quelques instants.

Akiko se répétait ces mots en continuant la rédaction de son rapport. Celle-ci lui prit encore une vingtaine de minutes, puis elle put enfin l'envoyer à son supérieur. Ledit supérieur devait être à l'affût de son résumé, car il les rappela moins de dix minutes plus tard – et la jeune femme songea qu'il n'avait dû lire son rapport que rapidement, et que c'était bien la peine qu'elle s'embête à le rédiger si c'était pour qu'il ne le lise qu'en diagonale.

**« **_**Oda ? **_fut son premier mot lorsqu'ils décrochèrent. _**Topaz avait un bout de papier avec son nom ? **_

– **Oui, **répondit Ranpo, **et associé à un logo lié au numéro inconnu selon les dires de Ryunosuke. **

– … _**Ryunosuke m'avait déjà fait part de ce logo,**_déclara Fukuzawa. _**Il a été analysé par un expert. La composition est complexe, très soignée, mais ne semble rien représenter. En revanche, il y a deux arabesques qui pourraient correspondre à des lettres. L'expert n'a pas pu les déterminer avec précision, mais il pourrait s'agir d'un S et d'un O. »**_

Sakunosuke Oda. Akiko se mordit la lèvre. Son subordonné aux cheveux bicolores avait déjà émis l'hypothèse que peut-être leur ancien collègue avait un lien derrière cela, voire _était_ derrière cela, mais cela ne faisait aucun sens.

_Rien dans cette affaire n'a de sens, _susurra une petite voix en son for intérieur. Mais quand même...

**« Oda est mort, **souffla Ranpo. **Ça ne peut pas être lui. **

– _**On ne doit négliger aucune piste**_**, **leurrappela leur ancien mentor. _**Pas même les plus invraisemblables. **_

– **Vous ne pensez tout de même qu'Oda pourrait être celui qui se moque de nous ainsi ? **s'insurgea Akiko.

– _**Non. Oda est mort, je le sais tout aussi bien que vous. Mais, il y a peut-être que quelque chose que nous avons manqué à l'époque. »**_

L'affaire avait été classée sans suite, à peine plus d'un mois après la mort de l'auburn, par les inspecteurs du BEC de Tokyo, devant une absence flagrante de preuves pouvant aider à reconstituer ce qui s'était réellement produit. Dazai avait toujours eu ce fait en travers de la gorge, Akiko s'en souvenait bien. Il avait déjà remis sa démission à l'époque, mais la nouvelle de la fermeture de l'enquête l'avait révolté. Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir un jour vu aussi furieux.

Cette affaire non résolue pesait toujours sur ceux qui avaient connu Oda. L'homme était mort héroïquement, et le fait que son meurtrier vive toujours en parfaite liberté était dur à accepter pour eux.

Mais aucune empreinte, aucune arme, aucun petit indice même insignifiant ne leur avait permis de retrouver le nom de celui qui avait pris la vie d'Oda avec une simple balle. Seul Dazai avait assisté aux derniers instants de son mentor, mais tout s'était produit si vite que même lui n'avait pas pu repérer le coupable.

**« Vous comptez avertir Dazai ? **demanda soudainement Ranpo après plusieurs minutes de silence.

– … _**En temps voulu. Il a pour le moment un autre travail à accomplir. **_

– **Les interrogatoires ont apporté quelque chose ? **

– _**Pour le moment, pas vraiment, mais je pense avoir trouvé une personne qui sera disposée à lui parler. **_**» **Il marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, probablement plus pour lui-même que pour ses subordonnés, qui poussa Akiko à se demander si ce serait réellement aussi simple.

**« Vous n'avez pas votre propre affaire ? » **releva Ranpo avec amusement. Leur supérieur eut un petit rire évasif, avant de déclarer :

_**« Il faut justement que j'y retourne. Faites attention à vous. »**_

Il raccrocha ensuite, et le silence envahit de nouveau la chambre d'hôtel. Les deux inspecteurs avaient parfaitement conscience que leur mentor avait raccroché pour éviter d'autres questions sur la façon dont il avait trouvé cette personne. Mais au fond, cela ne les concernait pas et c'était l'affaire de Dazai de s'entretenir avec elle.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, Akiko sentit quelque chose couvert de plastique contre sa joue, et tourna la tête vers Ranpo, qui était occupé à lui enfoncer une sucette dans ladite joue. Elle soupira, attrapa le bâtonnet, et observa le parfum. _Pomme. _Son préféré.

**« Tu es un enfant, **souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête, mais en ouvrant néanmoins la sucette.

– **Rien de mieux que le sucre pour te changer les idées. » **fit observer l'enfant en question avec un grand sourire, en utilisant probablement sa philosophie de vie.

La jeune inspectrice plaça la confiserie dans sa bouche et savoura le goût de la pomme sur sa langue. Elle remercia son ami, avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Étrangement, la philosophie de Ranpo semblait exacte : elle se sentait moins anxieuse. Grâce au sucre ou au sourire de son collègue ? C'était une autre question.


	11. 09 : Un frère et une sœur

_**note de l'auteure : **__hello ! __en ce moment j'ai plus rien à raconter dans mes nda, c'est d'une tristesse- _  
_j'espère simplement que tout va bien pour vous ! 3_

_le prochain chapitre sortira le **06 mars **! Merci à **falania **pour sa review et bonne lecture !_

_**disclaimer : **BSD et ses personnages appartiennent à Kafka Asagiri :)_

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf - Un frère et une sœur**

* * *

_L'ambiance était pesante, et il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou pour quitter la salle où toute sa famille était amassée. Cependant, s'il s'exécutait, sa mère ne manquerait pas de le rabrouer pendant de longues minutes et de lui reprocher d'avoir couvert de honte leur branche de la famille. Alors il conserva sa position plus qu'inconfortable, les jambes raidies par la posture dans laquelle il les maintenait depuis plus de dix minutes. Ils étaient certes dans une maison reliée à un temple, mais ne pouvaient-ils pas s'asseoir normalement ? _

_A ses côtés, sa sœur semblait dans le même état que lui. Les poings serrés sur ses genoux, elle était raide comme un piquet malgré qu'elle endurait cette position depuis plus longtemps que lui, et sans coussin pour adoucir le contact du sol sur ses jambes. Tel était le prix à payer lorsque l'on était un paria de la famille Ôzaki, et que l'on venait malgré tout aux grandes réunions de famille. _

_Le regard de sa sœur était fixé droit devant elle, et elle ne daignait même pas accorder un regard aux membres de la famille qui chuchotaient dans son dos. Lui, il les regardait, pour se souvenir de qui ils étaient. Il y avait parmi eux des oncles et tantes qui , quelques années plus tôt, leur offraient pourtant de l'argent ou des cadeaux lorsqu'ils les voyaient. Mais aujourd'hui, les murmures remplaçaient les présents et l'amour familial laissait doucement place à une indifférence sèche. _

_Aux yeux du jeune homme, leurs réactions étaient risibles. Ils se comportaient comme si cette jeune fille qui faisait la fierté de leur famille était soudainement devenue un être maléfique, comme si elle avait changé du tout au tout simplement parce que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur celles d'une autre femme. _

_Alors oui, c'était contraire à toutes leurs traditions, toutes leurs croyances. Mais pour lui, elle était toujours sa petite sœur. Celle qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, qui n'avait pas tant de choses en commun avec lui, mais qui constituait une part si importante de sa vie quotidienne. Et peu lui importait si elle était possédée par un quelconque démon ou s'il s'agissait juste de ses préférences. _

_Elle serait toujours sa petite sœur._

* * *

**J – 65**

_15 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

Ryunosuke était sûr d'une seule chose : Kôyô allait le tuer lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce qu'il avait fait. Dans la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il se trouvait, c'était la seule chose dont il était certain. S'il parvenait à retourner à Yokohama, elle le tuerait. Et même s'il ne revenait jamais et que quelqu'un d'autre le tuait, elle trouverait un moyen de parvenir à ses fins malgré tout.

(Et tous ceux qui diraient qu'il exagérait ne connaissaient certainement pas sa « tante », et ignoraient qu'il y avait quelque part dans la demeure Ôzaki une réserve de lames encore tranchantes malgré leur ancienneté – et Ryunosuke ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas croire que lui, un _inspecteur de_ _police_, fermait les yeux sur cette possession illégale d'armes blanches. Bon, il n'était pas le premier à être « corrompu » par la famille Ôzaki, mais quand même. Il n'était même pas promu inspecteur qu'il se trouvait déjà pourri.)

Il inspira profondément et essaya de relativiser. La vibration presque incessante de son téléphone ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer plus de quelques minutes sur sa situation et à essayer de trouver une solution. Il avait hésité à le mettre en silencieux, mais, pour le faire, il fallait qu'il sorte l'appareil de sa poche, ce qui rendrait le bruit beaucoup plus audible qu'actuellement, où il était étouffé par le tissu de son pantalon. Et puisqu'il s'arrêtait rarement de sonner, impossible de trouver le moment opportun.

De plus, d'une certaine façon, cette vibration était rassurante. Elle lui prouvait qu'il ne rêvait pas, et surtout, que certaines personnes se souciaient de son sort. Il ne pouvait pas savoir exactement qui l'appelait sans cesse, mais il n'y avait peut-être pas qu'Higuchi, qui, avant qu'il ne quitte le véhicule de police, était la seule à l'appeler. Il ignorait exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait pris cette folle décision, mais ses deux supérieurs avaient bien dû se rendre compte qu'il avait disparu non ?

Un bruissement de tissu attira son attention, et il se plaqua contre le mur le plus proche pour se soustraire aux regards des deux personnes qui sortirent de la boutique qu'il surveillait depuis de longues minutes, les deux personnes qu'il avait pris en filature un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il observait les passants en attendant que ses supérieurs reviennent.

Pour être honnête, cette décision n'était ni réfléchie ni calculée, il avait simplement bougé sous l'impulsion du moment. Probablement parce qu'il était déjà perturbé par l'appel incongru de sa sœur à la prison, il n'avait pas demandé l'accord de sa raison avant de suivre les deux inconnus qui étaient passés devant ses yeux.

Enfin, « inconnus »... L'un était inconnu oui, avec ses longs cheveux argentés et les bandages qui recouvraient le haut de sa tête, mais la deuxième personne, il la connaissait bien, trop bien. C'était sa sœur après tout.

Sa sœur qui avait disparu depuis deux semaines. Qui n'avait laissé aucune trace. Qui avait actuellement à sa recherche l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs de la région et bientôt une équipe complète. Qui l'avait appelé sans prononcer le moindre mot. Sa sœur qui était passée à quelques centimètres de lui seulement.

Non, Ryunosuke n'avait pas réfléchi avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. S'il avait pu, il aurait juste crié son nom pour qu'elle se retourne, pour qu'elle le voie, mais il n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque inutile. Il ignorait qui était l'homme qui l'accompagnait, cela pouvait très bien être son ravisseur. Le visage de Gin n'exprimait rien du tout, il ne pouvait pas en déduire la moindre information.

Il s'était donc contenté de les suivre, le plus discrètement possible – il avait un avantage : à part ses pointes de cheveux, sa peau et sa chemise, il n'avait rien de « coloré ». Les deux individus marchaient assez lentement pour qu'il n'ait pas trop besoin de hâter le pas et ne regardaient pas derrière eux. Ils ne faisaient que se promener tranquillement, comme si c'était un jour normal, comme les autres.

Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être un jour normal, pas pour Gin dont le téléphone était détruit depuis deux semaines et dont le pendentif avait été abandonné alors qu'elle ne s'en séparait _jamais_. Encore une fois, il sentait dans la moindre parcelle de son corps cette envie grandissante de lui crier tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Et pourtant, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir crié ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie.

Le duo insolite continua son chemin et lui continua de les suivre. Par flashs, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait appris au cours de sa formation, et il savait que ce qu'il faisait allait à l'encontre des principes de base qu'on lui avait enseigné. Prendre en filature deux personnes dont une potentiellement dangereuse, dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, seul, sans en informer personne et sans l'accord d'un de ses supérieurs, c'était exactement le genre de choses qui pourrait lui valoir un licenciement.

S'il s'en sortait déjà en vie. Peut-être devrait-il se focaliser uniquement sur le moment présent, et essayer avant tout de ne pas mourir.

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans des ruelles sombres dignes des meilleurs films d'horreur, et il songea qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ignorait où il se trouvait exactement. Il était vraiment dans de beaux draps si la situation tournait mal.

Mais il ne se voyait pas renoncer maintenant. Gin n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Si l'homme aux cheveux argentés partait, même une dizaine de minutes seulement, il pourrait lui parler. Et la ramener avec lui. La faire revenir à Yokohama.

Ryunosuke ne se nourrissait pas à l'espoir, lui préférant en général le pessimisme rationnel, mais pour une fois, il espérait sincèrement qu'il parviendrait à ramener sa sœur.

Les deux individus s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un bar, qui était tellement enfoncé au milieu de ruelles sombres qu'il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ces bars légaux comme le Remus qui animait les rues de Yokohama mais plutôt d'un repère de la pègre tokyoïte. Ryunosuke réalisa encore plus la situation pourrie dans laquelle il était.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se disait qu'il avait fait tout ça pour rien, qu'il allait perdre leur trace car il ne pouvait pas les suivre et que le quartier n'était pas très sûr pour lui, il vit son mince espoir exaucé : l'homme échangea quelques mots avec sa sœur, puis la laissa l'attendre devant le commerce, seule, comme il l'espérait.

Il n'hésita même pas une nouvelle fois, et se dépêcha de la rejoindre, en longeant malgré tout toujours les murs pour se soustraire aux regards d'éventuels passants. Il n'avait pas le mot « inspecteur » sur le front, mais quand même, un homme en costume dans un tel quartier ne passerait pas inaperçu.

**« Gin ! » **s'exclama-t-il, pas trop fort cependant pour ne pas risquer d'être entendu par d'autres personnes. Elle se tourna vers lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Mais les premiers mots qu'elle prononça n'étaient pas ceux qu'il s'attendait à entendre.

**« Non ! » **

Son exclamation dans laquelle perçait un désespoir et une inquiétude croissante le figea légèrement, et il s'interrompit dans son mouvement. Il dévisagea sa sœur sans comprendre les raisons de son rejet violent. La jeune femme avait replié ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger, et même de là où il était, il pouvait voir les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Gin pleurer ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Gin pleurait souvent plus jeune, mais ces dernières années, elle n'avait jamais versé une seule larme devant lui. Même face à la colère de Kôyô, au rejet de leur famille maternelle et à tous les problèmes que sa relation avait entraînée, il ne l'avait jamais vue verser une seule larme.

**« S'il te plaît Ryunosuke..., **souffla-t-elle ensuite. **Va-t-en. » **

Le jeune inspecteur en formation était complètement désemparé. Pourquoi sa sœur réagissait-elle ainsi ? Tout en restant alerte, il passa en revue toutes les raisons possibles. Il suffisait de voir les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux, d'entendre la souffrance qui résonnait dans sa voix, pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas avec cet homme de son plein gré. Il n'y avait donc qu'une explication à cette réaction selon lui : il y avait des menaces qui pesaient sur tous ceux qui essayeraient de la sauver.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé Gin ? Pourquoi se balader avec elle en pleine rue, là où tout le monde pouvait la voir ? Il y avait tant de choses qui ne faisaient pas sens dans cette affaire. Depuis que Topaz s'était évadé sans explications, sans qu'il y ait le moindre indice sur la façon dont il était parti et sur son objectif actuel, rien ne faisait sens.

Il resta un instant sans voix, les bras ballants, face à sa sœur qui l'enjoignait de partir de toutes ses forces, mais sans trop élever la voix cependant pour ne pas se faire entendre de ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du bar. Puis, il trouva la force de répondre quelque chose :

**« Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. » **Ce n'était pas la réponse que Gin espérait, mais Ryunosuke s'avança vers elle d'un pas déterminé.

**« Va-t-en s'il te plaît, **répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus de force.

**– ****Tout le monde veut que tu reviennes. Kôyô. Maman. Higuchi.**

**– ****Je veux tous les revoir aussi, **avoua-t-elle. **Mais pas à ce prix-là.**

–** À** **quel prix ? » **demanda l'inspecteur en formation. De quel prix parlait sa sœur ? À quel point était-il élevé, pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ? **« Explique-moi, Gin.**

**– ****Je ne peux pas. Tu dois rester en dehors de tout ça Ryunosuke. Va-t-en.**

**– ****Tu ne peux pas me demander de te laisser tomber alors que j'ai une chance de te ramener. »**

Gin se mordit la lèvre sans rien répondre. Il y avait tellement de sentiments qui passaient sur son visage, peur, inquiétude, un peu de soulagement aussi, et il en ignorait toutes les raisons. Pourquoi le repoussait-elle ? Pour le protéger ? Mais de quoi au juste ?

**« Pourquoi ce type t'a-t-il enlevée ? **

**– ****Il ne l'a pas fait. Je l'ai suivi. » **Il essaya de chercher une trace de mensonge dans ses mots, en vain. Elle disait la vérité.

**« Pourquoi ? **

**– ****Kôyô a chargé quelqu'un de me retrouver pas vrai ? » **Le changement de sujet le surprit.

**« Pardon ?**

**– ****Ils veulent sa mort. À l'inspecteur qui me cherche. Dis-lui de laisser tomber, je t'en prie ! »**

L'information sonna le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores. Ils – qui étaient ces personnes au juste ? – voulaient la mort de Fukuzawa ? Quelle était cette menace qui pesait sur l'inspecteur principal ? Enfin, au fond, beaucoup de monde pouvait en vouloir à cet inspecteur qui avait résolu tant d'affaires et arrêté tant de criminels. Mais qui pourrait orchestrer une telle machination juste pour se venger ? Et quel rôle jouait Gin dans tout cela ? Pourquoi avoir ciblé sa petite sœur ?

L'inspecteur avait tant de questions à poser à sa sœur mais il avait conscience que ce n'était pas elle qui en possédait les réponses, et que le temps leur était compté. Ils ne pouvaient plus prendre le temps de passer en revue tous les points étranges de la situation. Mais une question continuait de le tarauder :

**« Pourquoi tu refuses de venir avec moi ?**

**– Parce que cet homme est capable de tout. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute. Pas encore. »**

Ce « Pas encore » éveilla de douloureux souvenirs, même pour lui qui n'avait pas pour habitude de ressasser le passé. Il avait eu beau lui répéter que cet incident n'était pas de sa faute, sa sœur n'y avait jamais cru. Sur ce point, ils étaient similaires, aussi bornés l'un que l'autre. Mais Ryunosuke répèterait autant qu'il le faudrait ces mots : ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il était prêt à les dire une nouvelle fois pour sa sœur, pour qu'elle accepte peut-être de partir avec lui cette fois. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse articuler un mot, une douleur vive lui foudroya la jambe, et il se sentit tomber au sol, alors que le cri de sa sœur résonnait dans la rue obscure.

Il n'observa pas sa blessure et chercha plutôt celui qui venait de la lui infliger. D'abord dissimulé dans l'obscurité de l'entrée du bar, le tireur avança doucement vers la lumière, révélant ainsi son visage : c'était l'homme qui accompagnait Gin un peu plus tôt. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien d'autre qu'une froide détermination, qui amena Ryunosuke à penser que tout était terminé.

Mais l'homme se contenta de le dévisager longuement, avant qu'un rictus moqueur ne lui barre le visage.

**« Je me demandais quand un inspecteur de police pointerait enfin le bout de son nez... Même si ce n'est pas vous que nous attendions. » **

Le « nous » poussa l'inspecteur à observer de nouveau ce qui l'entourait, à la recherche d'autres personnes venues le tuer. Ce mouvement fit rire l'autre, d'un rire dérangeant de savant fou, ou peut-être juste de fou.

**« Oh non, je suis seul aujourd'hui. Mon maître ne s'abaissera pas à se montrer devant vous. Le maître du jeu ne se dévoile pas avant la fin. » **

« Le maître du jeu »... Même sans preuve concrète, Ryunosuke était quasiment sûr qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui envoyait les messages qu'ils recevaient tous. L'intuition du policier peut-être... Il ne leur manquait que quelques informations de plus pour le débusquer. En faisant parler l'inconnu, peut-être parviendrait-il à les obtenir... Mais il était blessé, et du mauvais côté de l'arme de surcroît.

**« Pourquoi... » **Un éclat de douleur soudain le coupa dans son élan et il dut serrer les dents un instant avant de reprendre : **« Pourquoi impliquer ma sœur dans cette histoire ? » **L'inconnu aux cheveux clairs lui offrit un autre sourire ironique.

**« Quelle importance actuellement ? » **

Allait-il tirer ? Ryunosuke se prépara mentalement au pire. L'autre ne semblait pas résolu à presser la détente cependant et laissait le temps s'étirer indéfiniment. Il paraissait plutôt s'amuser grandement.

**« Mon maître m'a dit d'éliminer ceux qui se dressent sur notre passage. Qu'ils soient des civils ou des policiers. » **

Avant qu'il ne puisse joindre le geste à la parole, Gin se jeta sur lui et tenta de le désarmer. Un coup partit, mais n'atteignit personne. Le pistolet étant muni d'un silencieux, Ryunosuke ne pouvait même pas espérer que le bruit alerte beaucoup de monde. Les seuls qui pouvaient entendre la détonation étaient ceux à proximité, et l'inspecteur en formation doutait qu'ils interviennent.

Malgré la douleur qui le lançait dans sa jambe, il essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal. Il devait protéger sa sœur après tout. Mais il tenait à peine debout et la douleur s'intensifiait.

**« Lâche-moi ! » **s'exclama l'homme aux cheveux argentés en se débattant pour qu'elle lâche l'arme.

**« Ne lui tire pas dessus je t'en prie ! » **répondit Gin en s'accrochant.

Ryunosuke se rapprocha d'eux pour tenter de les séparer et posa ainsi une main sur le bras de sa sœur. Il la sentit trembler malgré le tissu de ses vêtements. Il avait envie de la tirer hors de cette ruelle, mais l'homme n'avait pas lâché son arme.

Il l'agrippa justement, cet homme aux cheveux gris et aux bandages, et avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, l'entraîna vers le bas dans une prise longtemps répétée. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de force, aussi son mouvement n'eut pas l'amplitude voulue, mais il put quand même déséquilibrer son adversaire et ainsi récupérer l'arme.

Malheureusement, il se déséquilibra également en appuyant trop sur sa jambe blessée et ne garda l'arme en main que quelques secondes avant de chuter de nouveau. Sa jambe le lançait énormément, et son regard finit par se poser sur sa blessure : la balle semblait être passée dans son genou. Il ignorait si elle était ressortie cependant.

Le pistolet avait glissé un peu plus loin, et Gin fut plus rapide que l'homme pour l'attraper. L'intervention de son grand frère semblait lui avoir redonné un peu de force. Elle ne mit pas en joue l'inconnu mais eut la présence d'esprit de se reculer lorsqu'il se précipita vers elle. Ryunosuke tenta de le freiner, cependant l'autre parvint malgré tout à attraper Gin.

Il ne la frappa pas mais parvint à récupérer son arme. Il hésita ensuite sur qui la pointer. Il avait face à lui deux individus pas réellement dangereux : une jeune femme qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux arts martiaux, à part quelques mouvements de base pour se débarrasser des hommes lourds, et un inspecteur blessé incapable de se lever. _Étrangement_, il menaça l'inspecteur.

**« Vous m'agacez, **lâcha l'homme. **Vous êtes tenace comme inspecteur de police. **

**– Vous n'avez qu'à me tuer si je le suis trop. » **riposta le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores.

Provocation du désespoir ? Il la regretta après l'avoir prononcée, mais s'il devait mourir autant accélérer le moment fatidique. L'autre homme hésita un bref instant, et pendant ces quelques secondes, Ryunosuke imagina tous les mouvements qu'il pouvait faire pour se sauver la vie, mais ils nécessitaient tous qu'il s'appuie sur sa jambe.

Il parvint cependant à formuler une autre pensée dans son esprit tiraillé par la douleur : l'autre inconnu n'était pas un vrai criminel. Il ne presserait pas la détente, puis les minutes passaient plus cela devenait évident. S'il avait vraiment voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait bien avant. Donc Ryunosuke pourrait sûrement s'en sortir, même s'il y avait malheureusement peu de chances qu'il puisse partir avec sa sœur.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait peut-être la ramener avec lui en... Sa pensée ne s'acheva jamais, vite remplacée par une douleur plus vive que la précédente, ponctuée d'une détonation d'arme, puis du noir complet.

* * *

**« ... va pas le laisser là...**

**– Bien sûr que si ! Tu veux qu'on ait des problèmes avec la police ?**

**– On a rien fait !**

**– Ils nous croiront jamais ! »**

Les voix qui atteignirent les oreilles de Ryunosuke lorsqu'il reprit doucement conscience lui étaient parfaitement inconnues. Son esprit était confus, il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour se souvenir d'où il se trouvait – allongé par terre sur un sol glacé.

Il avait à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait, et ne percevait dans son champ de vision que le sol inégal sur lequel il gisait et les chaussures abîmées de deux personnes. Ce n'étaient pas celles de Gin et de l'autre homme, parvint-il à analyser malgré la douleur qui persistait dans sa jambe et la confusion dans son esprit.

**« Il a ouvert les yeux non ? » **La première voix qu'il avait entendue lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, une voix masculine assez aiguë, sûrement celle d'un enfant, reprit la parole.

**« Tu hallucines, **répliqua une autre voix d'enfant, mais il se baissa ensuite et croisa alors le regard conscient de Ryunosuke. **Ah ! » **Une exclamation de surprise suivit son mouvement, et il recula de quelques pas.

**« Tu vois ! » **L'autre voix semblait presque triomphante.

Ryunosuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser la fatigue qui le gagnait de plus en plus. Il essaya de se relever, mais une douleur dans la hanche le lança vivement et il grimaça avant d'étouffer un juron. Sans doute avait-il écopé d'une autre blessure, probablement celle qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Quelle quantité de sang avait-il perdue exactement ?

**« Monsieur ? **reprit la première voix, plus hésitante que la seconde. **Vous allez bien ? » **_Évidemment, j'ai potentiellement deux balles dans le corps mais je suis en pleine forme. _Ryunosuke ne formula cette phrase que dans ses pensées, car ces deux enfants constituaient sa seule chance de regagner son hôtel.

**« Vous... » **Il toussa, et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol.

**« Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que vous ne parliez pas ! **reprit cette voix. **J'ai vu ça dans les films !**

**– Dans quels films ? **releva l'autre d'un ton moqueur. **On regarde plus de films.**

**– C'était y a longtemps ! Avant que... »**

L'enfant ne termina pas sa phrase, et son compagnon n'ajouta rien non plus. L'inspecteur se demanda vaguement à quoi ce « avant que » faisait référence, mais il avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes comme ne pas se vider de son sang dans une ruelle. Tel que c'était parti, les deux enfants seraient encore en train de discuter alors qu'il mourrait doucement à côté d'eux – et non, il n'était pas morbide, juste dans l'incapacité d'évaluer la gravité de ces blessures.

**« Viens on devrait y aller ! **

**– Mais on va pas laisser ce type mourir ! **

**– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On est pas médecins ! **

**– Mais je sais pas, on pourrait aller avertir la police non ?**

**– Je te l'ai dit, ils nous arrêteront en même temps ! » **

Quel débat stérile, songea Ryunosuke en roulant des yeux. Il retenta de se relever, mais ne parvint qu'à se mettre sur le dos, un mouvement qui fit sursauter les deux autres enfants. Il les distinguait un peu mieux maintenant, même si la ruelle était très obscure.

_Obscure... _La nuit semblait être tombée désormais, et il songea qu'il était vraiment mal. Ses supérieurs devaient être fous de rage ou d'inquiétude ou des deux. Ils n'allaient jamais accepter qu'il soit parti ainsi sans rien dire. Encore une fois, il se dit que même s'il survivait à eux et à ses blessures, ce ne serait que pour un sursis de quelques jours. Kôyô le tuerait définitivement en apprenant tout ce qui s'était produit. D'une façon lente et douloureuse.

**« Monsieur ? » **

Une tête apparut dans son champ de vision. Il ne la distinguait pas bien à cause de l'obscurité, mais c'était bien un garçon, sûrement âgé d'une douzaine d'années seulement. Il portait une casquette usée, assez insolite puisqu'il faisait nuit. Certes, garder une peau claire était important aux yeux de nombreux japonais, mais quand même... On ne risquait pas de bronzer avec la lune. Il ne devait la porter que pour le style.

**« Vous pouvez vous lever ?**

**– Non, **siffla l'inspecteur en formation. **Tu en as d'autres des questions stupides comme ça, histoire qu'on les fasse toutes d'un coup ? »**

En voyant le mouvement de recul du jeune garçon, Ryunosuke regretta son ton sec. Ce gamin était sa seule chance de ne pas rester dans cette ruelle. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les enfants, mais il allait quand même devoir faire un effort de courtoisie pour espérer s'en sortir...

**« Est-ce que tu peux attraper mon téléphone ? » **demanda-t-il en désignant d'un signe de la main la poche de son pantalon.

Il ne pouvait pas se baisser pour l'attraper mais si l'enfant pouvait le lui donner, il pourrait composer un numéro. Lequel ? C'était un autre problème. Mieux valait contacter l'un de ses supérieurs, présents à Tokyo. Même s'il doutait d'être bien accueilli...

L'enfant hésita un peu, mais finit par s'exécuter malgré son camarade – toujours hors du champ de vision de Ryunosuke – qui protestait en répétant qu'ils feraient mieux de s'en aller. L'inspecteur put ainsi récupérer son téléphone.

L'appareil affichait _22:27_ et le jeune homme soupira. Près de vingt-quatre appels manqués étaient ensuite affichés en-dessous, d'Higuchi, de Kôyô, de Yosano et de Ranpo. Avec une grimace autant causée par la douleur que par la perspective du savon qu'on allait lui passer, il composa le numéro de sa supérieure et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Yosano ne décrocha pas au premier appel, mais, lorsqu'il réessaya, la tonalité ne résonna que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne décroche.

**_« _****_Ryunosuke_****_ ?! » _**Sa voix épuisée reflétait son incrédulité et une certaine inquiétude. Elle ne semblait pas trop énervée pour le moment, songea-t-il. **_« Où es-tu passé bon sang ?_**

**_–_** **Je me suis fait tirer dessus. » **Un long silence accueillit sa révélation. Le jeune inspecteur n'avait pas l'intention de donner plus de détails pour le moment, et sa supérieure n'en demanda heureusement pas :

_**« Où es-tu ? » **_répéta-t-elle, et il reposa son regard sur le seul enfant qu'il apercevait dans son champ de vision.

**« Où on est ? **murmura-t-il en éloignant le téléphone de son visage dans l'espoir que Yosano n'entende pas cette question.

**_–_** **Dans le quartier de Kabukicho. » **répondit l'enfant sur le même ton.

Il répéta l'information à sa supérieure hiérarchique qui parut un instant vouloir lui poser nombre de questions sur les raisons pour laquelle il se trouvait dans ce quartier, mais elle se ravisa cependant et lui indiqua juste qu'ils arriveraient le plus vite possible. Il déduisit à l'emploi du pluriel qu'elle allait réveiller Ranpo, donc qu'ils seraient deux à lui passer un savon lorsqu'ils arriveraient.

Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, le jeune homme poussa un long soupir qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Tout son corps le lançait désormais et le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir. Il ne sentait faible, probablement à cause de la perte de sang, mais parvenait malgré tout à rester conscient sans trop de difficultés. Sans doute n'était-il pas gravement touché...

Il chercha ensuite du regard les deux enfants qui ne savaient visiblement pas quoi faire. Il ne voyait aucun des deux désormais ; il n'avait pas entendu leurs pas s'éloigner pour autant alors ils devaient toujours être là.

**« Si vous voulez partir avant l'arrivée de la police, c'est le moment, **souffla-t-il assez fort pour être sûr d'entre entendu.

– **Vous allez pas mourir ? **s'enquit l'enfant qui l'aidait depuis le début.

– **Non. » **lâcha le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores en roulant des yeux. _Probablement pas._

**« On peut y aller alors ! » **

Le premier garçon reparla, avec vivacité. Il s'avança un peu, et Ryunosuke discerna son apparence. C'était un petit garçon peut-être un peu plus âgé que l'autre, avec des lunettes de soleil dans les cheveux. Décidément, ces enfants avaient-ils un problème avec le soleil ? Il faisait nuit noire actuellement, était-il réellement nécessaire qu'ils se déplacent avec de tels accessoires ?

**« Mais... » **Le plus jeune semblait encore hésitant, puis il finit par reprendre : **« Je m'appelle Yuu ! » **Ryunosuke ne voyait pas l'utilité de donner son nom maintenant mais s'abstint de le dire. **« Et lui, c'est Kôsuke ! **

**– Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Lui donne pas nos noms !**

– **Pourquoi tu crains tant que ça que la police vous emmène ? Vous n'avez pas de maison où rentrer de toute façon, **fit observer soudainement l'inspecteur en formation.

– **Comment vous... »**

Les deux enfants semblèrent surpris par sa déclaration soudaine mais le jeune homme ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi elle était étonnante. Il était peut-être blessé mais il pouvait encore faire fonctionner ses neurones. Et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que ces deux enfants vivaient dans la rue et se débrouillaient seuls. Encore que, les accessoires qu'ils portaient ne semblaient pas en si mauvais état et ils avaient l'air à peu près bien portants. Quelqu'un devait leur fournir ne serait-ce que quelques ressources.

**« On s'est toujours débrouillés seuls, **se rebiffa Kôsuke. **C'est pas maintenant qu'on va changer d'avis. **

**– Mais..., **déclara doucement Yuu, **d'un autre côté, c'est devenu plus dur maintenant que tonton Oda ne vient plus... »**

Le nom fit tiquer Akutagawa. _Oda._ L'inspecteur décédé était réellement partout, songea-t-il, à un tel point que cela ne pouvait plus uniquement relever de coïncidences.

« **Sakunosuke Oda ?** » répéta-t-il, et les deux garçons sursautèrent. Le dénommé Kôsuke tourna vers lui un regard méfiant.

**« Vous le connaissez ? » **Ryunosuke secoua la tête négativement.

**« De nom uniquement. »**

Il allait ajouter que l'homme était mort, mais se ravisa. Ces enfants étaient-ils seulement au courant de ce fait ? S'ils vivaient ainsi dans les rues, sans grand contact avec les adultes, savaient-ils que l'inspecteur Oda qu'ils attendaient était décédé depuis six mois ?

**« Comment vous le connaissez ? » **reprit-il en s'adressant aux deux enfants. Ils l'avaient appelé « tonton »... Il était probable qu'ils étaient proches autrefois.

**« Avant, **répondit Yuu,** une fois tous les mois, il venait nous apporter des choses. De la nourriture, des vêtements, des jeux. Mais maintenant, c'est un autre monsieur qui vient... » **

En résumé, l'inspecteur de police s'occupait de son vivant de ces enfants des rues en plus de son propre travail. Décidemment, l'inspecteur Oda devait être quelqu'un de bien, songea-t-il. Pas étonnant qu'imaginer qu'il soit derrière cette affaire soit impensable pour ses supérieurs. Mais, qui pouvait donc bien venir à sa place désormais ? L'inspecteur Fukuzawa ? Ou peut-être l'inspecteur Dazai ?

**« Si vous le connaissez, vous savez pourquoi il ne vient plus ? L'autre monsieur nous dit toujours qu'il est très occupé, mais ça fait six mois maintenant... »**

Visiblement, Ryunosuke avait eu le nez fin en se retenant de révéler de but en blanc que l'homme était mort. Sinon, il se serait retrouvé à consoler deux gamins alors qu'il pouvait à peine bouger et qu'il ignorait comment faire. Mais ils finiraient par comprendre, songea-t-il, ils ne devaient pas être totalement stupides. Leur cacher la vérité ne tiendrait qu'un temps.

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent au bout de la rue, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, les deux enfants disparurent dans les ruelles obscures adjacentes. Il aurait voulu leur poser d'autres questions sur l'inspecteur décédé, mais une ribambelle de policiers déboula. Ils gardaient leur arme cachée mais se tenaient proches les uns des autres malgré tout.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores se demanda d'où sortaient ces policiers. Il n'avait appelé que Yosano, et il pensait qu'elle viendrait avec seulement Ranpo. Sa disparition s'était-elle déjà tant ébruitée qu'il avait toute la police de la capitale à sa recherche ? Après à peine quelques heures sans donner de nouvelles, cela lui semblait excessif...

Un jeune homme attira son attention, avec ses cheveux clairs qui contrastaient avec tous les uniformes sombres amassés autour de lui. Son stress était palpable même pour lui qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres du groupe, et, honnêtement, Ryunosuke était persuadé qu'on le percevait même depuis Yokohama.

Bon sang, pourquoi, de tous les inspecteurs qu'on pouvait envoyer à sa recherche, avaient-ils envoyé le seul devant lequel il ne voulait pas perdre la face ?

**« ****Akutagawa****, **déclara Atsushi Nakajima en s'approchant de lui, une mine gênée sur le visage, **je suis soulagé de voir que tu vas bien. » **

Ryunosuke se retient de soupirer d'exaspération et se contenta de hocher la tête tant bien que mal. Il vit du coin de l'œil le jeune inspecteur en formation s'adresser aux policiers qui l'accompagnaient, puis revenir vers lui s'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur.

**« Tu sais où tu es blessé ? **s'enquit-il ensuite en cherchant visiblement à être professionnel.

**– Genou gauche et quelque part sur le torse, **répondit Ryunosuke en essayant de contenir son exaspération.

**– Tu peux bouger ? » **Le moindre mouvement faisait protester chaque parcelle de son corps, mais il refusait de l'admettre face à son collègue.

**« Oui. » **répondit-il d'un ton sans appel en joignant le geste à la parole.

La douleur était très vive, mais il tint bon, poussé par sa fierté. Malheureusement, il avait à peine fait un pas qu'il manqua de s'effondrer ; il fut rattrapé _in extremis _par Nakajima et un autre policier. Visiblement, son genou était sévèrement endommagé et refusait de le porter davantage maintenant que l'adrénaline avait disparu. Une telle impuissance faisait enrager l'inspecteur aux cheveux bicolores. Il n'avait déjà pas pu ramener sa sœur avec lui, et maintenant il ne pouvait même plus se débrouiller seul.

**« Pourquoi t'es là ? » **finit-il par demander à l'inspecteur aux cheveux gris, rangeant au placard sa résolution de ne pas trop montrer son exaspération. Nakajima hésita un bref instant avant de répondre :

**« L'inspecteur ****Fukuzawa**** m'a envoyé pour te retrouver. Il a contacté un collègue du bureau de Tokyo pour que j'ai quelques policiers à ma disposition. »**

Ryunosuke était encore plus agacé : non seulement il se retrouvait en position de faiblesse face à ce type qui avait été envoyé à sa recherche, et en plus il avait hérité d'un telle affaire risquée _seul_ alors qu'il était encore en formation. Son ressentiment devait se lire sur son visage, car l'autre ajouta immédiatement :

**« Oh, euh, je ne suis pas venu seul, l'inspectrice ****Yosano**** et l'inspecteur ****Ranpo**** sont là aussi bien sûr... Ils discutent avec l'inspecteur ****Sakaguchi**** un peu plus loin... » **

Le jeune homme conserva sa moue agacée. Même avec cette justification, la situation dans laquelle il était l'agaçait. Après une telle incartade, il pouvait faire une croix sur ma promotion dans les mois à venir. Mais son camarade de promo en revanche ne devrait pas tarder à être promu inspecteur. Lui qui ne voulait pas le laisser prendre plus d'avance, il venait de lui faciliter la tâche en beauté.

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'appesantir sur son malheur, car les inspecteurs Ranpo et Yosano les rejoignirent. La jeune femme était très agacée, et était visiblement prête à hurler sur son subordonné, mais elle se retint en voyant son état. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il se ferait remonter les bretelles quand même, mais ses blessures lui donnaient au moins un certain sursis...

On l'aida à s'allonger sur un brancard, et il sentit alors quelque chose dans sa poche cogner contre le métal froid du support. Il parvint à fouiller dedans en sollicitant tous ses muscles douloureux et rencontra alors un objet qu'il n'identifia pas comme lui appartenant.

Il le sortit pour l'observer tant bien que mal. C'était une petite figurine d'il ne savait quel anime à la mode. Une de celles qu'on ne trouvait que dans un seul quartier de Tokyo si sa mémoire était bonne. Il savait qu'il ne possédait pas un tel objet, alors il n'y avait qu'une explication possible à sa présence dans sa poche.

Gin l'avait mis là.


	12. 10 : L'instinct d'un inspecteur

**note de l'auteure : **chers lecteurs, j'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que votre patience est récompensée dans ce chapitre : Chuuya va enfin avoir plus de dix mots :)  
(au chapitre dix il serait temps mdr oops le slow burn-)  
j'espère sinon que vous allez bien et que vous prenez soin de vous - surtout en ce moment c'est important :)

personnellement je suis ravie de vous annoncer qu'après un gros passage à vide, je me suis à peu près réconciliée avec cette histoire :) j'ai encore quelques problèmes passagers avec mon style mais je travaille fort pour ne pas impacter le rythme de publication tout en écrivant des chapitres qui me conviennent :3

le prochain chapitre sortira le **20 mars **(si je réussis à lâcher le nouveau Animal Crossing pour appuyer sur le bouton publier de watty) ! bonne lecture

**disclaimer :** BSD est _toujours _à Asagiri :(

**réponse aux reviews guest **\- comme demandé:)

_oka _: en général je ne réponds pas aux reviews si je ne sais pas trop quoi dire- mais c'est vrai que ça meuble les nda :') (et non je ne donnerai pas d'indices, c'est moins drôle sinon ~) et yep les gosses d'Oda ont droit à leur petit quart d'heure de gloire dans cette histoire ! quant au sskk, il commence à se dévoiler doucement oui, mais en tant que spécialiste du slow burn, c'est pas pour tout de suite non plus- j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour tes reviews (:

* * *

**Chapitre Dix – L'instinct d'un inspecteur**

* * *

_Le jeune homme fit la moue, et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes en évitant ostensiblement de croiser le regard bleu de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci soupira, secoua la tête négativement et murmura doucement une injonction simple, mais claire : Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. _

_Le jeune homme posa brièvement sur lui un regard peu avenant, dans lequel flottait un certain ressentiment. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre un sermon de la part de ce mentor qu'il ne désirait même pas, pas envie d'entendre ses réprimandes et ses questions idiotes sur pourquoi il faisait cela, ainsi que l'aide hypocrite que l'homme tenterait ensuite de lui apporter. _

_Pourtant une part de lui bouillait de curiosité, celle qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait rencontré son mentor par hasard et que l'homme avait eu à son égard un geste qu'il n'avait jamais pu expliquer. _

_Et puis, combien de fois l'homme avait-il manifesté à son intention des sentiments que jamais le brun n'aurait pensé recevoir ? Il n'en comprenait pas les raisons malgré tous ses efforts. Et, à son grand désespoir, l'auburn face à lui semblait insondable. Impossible de lire en lui les raisons profondes de ses actes et de comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit._

_Alors, peut-être pouvait-il l'écouter. Écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, pour tenter encore une fois de comprendre l'énigme vivante qui se tenait devant lui. Rien que pour être parvenu à piquer autant sa curiosité, l'inspecteur était impressionnant. _

_Ledit inspecteur se recula dans sa chaise puis ancra son regard azur dans celui noisette de son jeune subordonné, avant de prononcer la phrase la plus étrange que le brun avait jamais entendue dans ce contexte :_

_**Viens avec moi voir les étoiles.**_

* * *

**J – 65**

_15 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

Dazai cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et observa pendant de longues secondes le jeune homme aux cheveux roux qui fixait intensément son verre rempli de vin, sans lui accorder une grande attention pour le moment. Une fois sa surprise passée, l'inspecteur se servit à son tour un verre de Pétrus et en prit une gorgée, tout en sentant sur lui le regard de son interlocuteur.

Il ne connaissait rien au vin en toute honnêteté et aurait été bien en peine de dire si celui-ci était particulièrement bon ou non. Il lui sembla cependant qu'il avait un goût particulièrement marqué, sans doute était-il assez âgé. L'autre homme sembla épier une quelconque réaction sur son visage, avant de prendre à son tour une gorgée du liquide.

**« Il est bon. » **déclara-t-il ensuite, autant à l'intention de Dazai que du barman – qui hocha la tête.

Pendant ce temps, l'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns détailla celui à qui il devait donc s'adresser pour obtenir des renseignements. Comme il l'avait observé à l'entrée du bar, le jeune homme avait de flamboyants cheveux roux, dont les plus courtes mèches encadraient son visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient particulièrement clairs et rappelèrent au jeune homme le visage d'un autre.

Il était vêtu sobrement, contrairement à d'autres clients du Lupin, et avait posé sur le tabouret vide à ses côtés le chapeau qu'il portait sur la tête précédemment.

Le jeune homme prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin avant de lui accorder sa complète attention. Dazai constata avec un certain soulagement qu'il paraissait moins hostile que tous ceux à qui il avait pu parler depuis l'ouverture de l'affaire. Peut-être que leur entretien pourrait être constructif cette fois-ci.

**« Vous êtes jeune pour un inspecteur de brigade criminelle. » **déclara le rouquin. Ledit inspecteur était habitué à ces remarques et répondit simplement avec un petit sourire la phrase fétiche de tous ses collègues et lui :

**« L'expérience ne va pas toujours de paire avec l'âge. » **L'autre lui offrit un bref sourire amusé, avant de demander :

**« Comment vous connaissez le docteur Mori ? »**

Dazai faillit recracher la gorgée de Pétrus qu'il venait de prendre. Trop d'interrogations se succédèrent dans son esprit. Comment ce type connaissait Mori. Comment Mori savait que c'était un proche de Topaz. Comment Fukuzawa avait obtenu l'identité de ce jeune homme face à lui. Il lui semblait assez certain que cela signifiait que son supérieur et son père adoptif se connaissaient, mais il ne parvenait pas à imaginer cette situation.

Pourtant, beaucoup de choses faisaient soudainement sens. La présence de Mori à Yokohama, dans sa voiture de police et déclarant « avoir des affaires à régler ici ». La découverte de ce proche de Topaz par Fukuzawa, alors qu'il n'était pas supposé enquêter sur cette affaire. Malgré ces liens qui apparaissaient, Dazai se sentait un peu dépassé par cette réalisation, et cela devait transparaître sur son visage car l'autre le dévisagea, intrigué :

**« Un problème ? **s'enquit-il.

– **Non…, **répondit finalement Dazai. **Je viens juste de faire une réalisation soudaine. **

– **Très peu agréable visiblement, **constata le rouquin et cela fit s'esclaffer l'inspecteur.

– **On peut dire ça. Et je connais le « docteur Mori » parce que c'est mon père adoptif. »**

Il ne donnait pas toujours cette information rapidement, d'ailleurs la plupart de ses collègues l'ignorait. Mais il avait préféré poser tout de suite cartes sur table, poussé par l'envie d'avoir des informations fiables – et peut-être aussi un peu dérouté par ce regard bleu qui lui en rappelait un autre.

Il constata que l'autre le fixait d'un air très surpris, visiblement déstabilisé par l'information inattendue donnée par son interlocuteur.

**« Un problème ? **demanda Dazai en imitant volontairement le jeune homme quelques instants plus tôt.

– **Navré, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le docteur Mori puisse avoir des enfants. Même adoptifs.**

– **Il a une fille aussi, **ajouta le brun avec un amusement très peu dissimulé. **Une vraie fille, selon ses dires en tout cas. » **Le rouquin secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

**« Je n'aurais pas pu l'imaginer, vraiment. Même si j'ai énormément de respect pour lui…**

– **Comment le connaissez-vous ? **

– **Il m'a sauvé la vie une fois. Et il a toujours été là pour aider ma famille. »**

Dazai l'observa, songeur. Il évitait soigneusement les connaissances de Mori car elles avaient souvent tendance à lui dire du bien de lui de façon exagérée et peu crédible, cherchant simplement à se faire bien voir du fils comme du père, mais le jeune homme face à lui semblait réellement penser ce qu'il disait. C'était surprenant, surtout pour lui qui méprisait ce médecin qui lui avait servi de figure paternelle toutes ces années.

**« J'ai été surpris lorsqu'il m'a demandé de venir vous parler de ****Karma****, **poursuivit le jeune homme. **J'ignorais qu'il se souvenait que je le connaissais. » **Il se souvenait toujours de tout, songea Dazai après cette réflexion. La moindre information, ce médecin la retenait et s'en resservait contre les autres.

**« Et vous avez accepté de venir me parler sans protester ? » **interrogea l'inspecteur brun. L'autre eut un petit sourire lourd de signification.

**« Au début j'ai refusé, mais puisque j'étais de passage au Remus ce soir, j'ai fini par lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Et puis, si vous avez parlé aux autres amis de Karma, je pense que vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup d'informations.**

– **C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, **avoua le jeune homme. **Même si je suis loin d'avoir parlé à tout le monde.**

– **Tachihara**** m'a dit que vous étiez venu le voir. » **déclara le rouquin en observant une nouvelle fois son verre.

Son regard bleu se déporta sur la foule derrière eux, et Dazai le suivit, cherchant la tête rousse du concerné parmi la foule amassée. Il avait presque oublié que ce jeune homme méprisant était là également. Le rouquin, à qui ce mouvement n'avait pas échappé, sourit une nouvelle fois.

**« Il est sorti fumer dehors. Et ça lui prendra pas mal de temps de me retrouver dans la foule.**

– **C'est sûr que vous n'êtes pas spécialement grand, **fit observer Dazai, tout en se doutant que le jeune homme n'apprécierait pas cette réflexion sur sa taille, et en effet il se rembrunit légèrement et sembla prendre sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver.

**« Je peux aussi l'appeler pour lui demander de me rejoindre maintenant. » **répliqua-t-il après quelques instants.

Dazai n'était absolument pas effrayé par ce Tachihara, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son opportunité d'obtenir des informations, aussi se contenta-t-il de secouer la tête négativement et d'enchaîner :

**« Comment vous vous appelez ?**

– **Chuuya**** Nakahara. » **Un nom qui figurait sur sa liste, il s'en souvenait. Encore un membre du groupe de soutien qui reliait Topaz à de nombreux autres jeunes adultes de Yokohama.** « Et vous ?**

– **Je peux garder mon identité secrète ? » **s'amusa l'inspecteur. L'autre haussa un sourcil amusé.

**« Vous voulez que je vous appelle éternellement l'inspecteur sans aucun goût pour le vin ? » **

Dazai sourit, acceptant la demi-insulte sans protester. Il répondit ensuite en agitant son verre de vin :

**« ****Osamu D****azai****.**

– **Pas Mori ? » **interrogea le dénommé Chuuya. L'inspecteur grimaça.

**« Non. J'ai repris le nom de ma mère après ma majorité. »**

Il lut dans les yeux de son compagnon de nombreuses questions, mais le brun prit une gorgée de vin sans rien ajouter. Il s'était déjà beaucoup confié contrairement à d'habitude, en révélant sa parenté – même simplement légale – avec Mori.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler du fait qu'il avait d'abord été adopté par Mori, puis qu'en enquêtant sur ses origines, il avait pu retrouver sa mère biologique et la rencontrer. (Son père était toujours inconnu au bataillon mais il avait au moins eu la chance de rencontrer un de ses parents biologiques.)

**« Alors ? **finit par demander l'inspecteur de police en se redressant sur sa chaise et en ramenant le sujet initial sur la table. **Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Karma Topaz ? » **L'autre fit durer le silence quelques instants en observant son verre, avant de répondre :

**« Je ne suis pas sûr de vous apprendre grand-chose. J'ai rencontré Karma il y a six ans, lors d'un séjour à Tôkyô organisé par le groupe de soutien dont on faisait tous les deux partie. Puisqu'on n'avait pas le même âge et que le groupe de soutien organisait ses séances par tranche d'âge, je ne le connaissais pas avant ce séjour. On a passé un bon moment cette semaine, mais on a un peu perdu contact après que je sois parti étudier en France. **

– **D'où la passion pour le vin ? » **ne put s'empêcher de demander Dazai. Son interlocuteur le dévisagea un instant, avant de sourire une nouvelle fois.

**« Plus ou moins. C'est plutôt la passion pour le vin qui m'a fait partir en France, ainsi que l'envie de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Quoiqu'il en soit, après mon départ, je ne lui ai parlé que très rarement. Et puis j'ai appris pour son arrestation alors…**

– **Vous le pensez coupable ? »**

Dazai savait qu'il soulevait un point sensible avec sa question, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la poser. La façon dont son interlocuteur parlait de son ami et sa facilité à aborder le crime l'amenaient à penser que, contrairement aux autres, Chuuya était moins hostile au jugement qui avait été rendu.

**« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Il ne m'avait jamais paru agressif ou capable de faire ce genre de choses, mais je vois mal comment quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu lui faire porter le chapeau de ce meurtre. **

– **Les autres proches de Topaz avec qui j'ai parlé ne pensent pas comme vous.**

– **Je sais. Mais si vous n'avez parlé qu'à Tachihara et ses parents, il ne faut pas s'en étonner. » **fit observer le rouquin, visiblement amusé.

Il prit une autre gorgée de vin, avant de sortir un téléphone de sa poche. Il pianota quelques instants dessus, avant de montrer l'écran à l'inspecteur : une photo était affichée dessus, une photo de groupe où plusieurs individus de différents âges souriaient à l'objectif.

**« Leur parler ne vous avancera probablement à rien. Vous voyez, tout le monde a toujours eu conscience que Karma et sa famille avaient pas mal de problèmes financiers. S'il a volé le portrait, c'était pour s'en sortir, on en est certains. Pour beaucoup, on n'a jamais vécu dans la richesse et l'opulence alors on sait ce que c'est, d'avoir à peine assez d'argent pour tenir le mois. Du coup, on a toujours été solidaires. **

– **Mais les groupes de soutien coûtent cher non ? **releva l'inspecteur.

– **Vous n'avez pas fait attention ? Le nôtre était spécialement pour les enfants issus de familles moins aisées. Une première au Japon et le seul de ce type. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'attendez pas des anciens membres beaucoup d'informations. Je vous l'ai dit, on est solidaires.**

– **Mais vous me donnez ces informations, vous. » **Chuuya termina son verre et se leva.

**« Juste parce que vous me payez cette bouteille d'excellent vin. »**

Il gratifia son interlocuteur d'un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre la foule de personnes amassée au centre du Remus, probablement pour retrouver l'homme qui l'accompagnait originellement. N'ayant pas l'intention de revoir ce jeune homme agressif, Dazai ne fit aucun geste pour le suivre, bien qu'il avait encore une multitude de questions à lui poser.

Il était intrigué par ce jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants, d'une façon dont il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. La curiosité était naturelle chez lui, mais il éprouvait rarement autant le besoin de connaître la personne face à lui. Ce Chuuya Nakahara avait grandement piqué son intérêt, il devait l'admettre.

Son regard se reposa sur la bouteille de Pétrus inachevée, qui lui avait donnée toutes ces informations. Le barman n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle lui permettrait d'obtenir des informations. Il dévisagea cet homme quelques instants. Qui était-ce réellement ? L'un de ces informateurs en civil de la police criminelle ? Ou juste un ami que l'inspecteur Fukuzawa avait averti un peu plus tôt ?

Il soupira brièvement avant de décider de quitter le bar, estimant qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus. Alors qu'il se levait pour s'en aller, le barman reposa sur lui un regard insistant et reporta toute son attention sur lui. Il vint se placer à quelques mètres de l'inspecteur et déclara d'une voix égale :

**« Alors vous avez obtenu ce que vous recherchiez ? »**

Dazai essaya de le sonder, cherchant à comprendre ce que savait exactement cet homme qu'on remarquait à peine en général mais qui était bien placé pour récolter des informations. Il ne percevait rien d'étrange dans le comportement de son interlocuteur mais rechignait quand même à trop se confier. On n'était jamais trop prudent, surtout quand on était policier.

**« Vaste question, **répliqua-t-il avec aplomb. **Vous voyez, je recherche bon nombre de choses. Une moitié affectueuse et séduisante. Une augmentation. Un sans-faute. Une machine à voyager dans le temps. »**

Il allait ajouter une dernière chose, mais elle était infiniment plus personnelle, aussi ravala-t-il ses derniers mots. _Un moyen de revoir __Odasaku__._ Ça, il avait encore du mal à le dire.

Il secoua la tête comme pour dissiper son trouble soudain, et son regard croisa pour la première fois celui du barman. L'homme avait les yeux mauves et il y avait dans ces prunelles violettes une émotion indéchiffrable. Le contact visuel ne dura qu'un instant, avant que l'homme ne désigne la bouteille presque vide de la main.

**« Vous la réglez en chèque ou en carte bancaire ? »**

Il fallut quelques instants à Dazai pour comprendre où l'autre voulait en venir. Parce qu'il devait réellement la payer ? Mais une bouteille de Pétrus c'était…

**« 365 370 yens. »**

Tout ça pour des informations qui ne lui avaient en réalité rien appris de transcendent qu'il ignorait… Ça faisait un bon coup dans son porte-monnaie, et dans son ego également, puisque son interlocuteur l'avait complètement utilisé pour boire sans payer…

Lorsqu'il regagna son appartement un peu plus tard ce soir-là, Dazai s'aperçut qu'il avait plusieurs appels en absence de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. Le jeune homme était un peu surpris, aux dernières nouvelles, son supérieur était parti sur le terrain dans le cadre de sa mission secrète. Mais d'un autre côté, cela faisait plus de six heures alors l'homme était sans doute rentré.

Il décida de le rappeler, en se demandant ce que l'homme lui voulait. Peut-être s'enquérir des informations que le brun avait récoltées ? Même s'il avait sa propre affaire, Fukuzawa essayait de suivre un peu leur affaire commune, en bon chef d'équipe et inspecteur renommé.

Ledit inspecteur renommé décrocha dès la première sonnerie, comme presque toujours.

**« **_**C'est gentil de rappeler, mais j'ai trouvé une solution, **_l'accueillit Fukuzawa presque immédiatement.

– **Vous aviez un problème ? **s'enquit le jeune inspecteur malgré tout.

– _**Akutagawa**__** s'est volatilisé.**_** » **Dazai haussa un sourcil, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça.

**« Comment ça ?**

– _**Ranpo**__** et **__**Yosano**__** ignorent où il est. Je compte envoyer un autre inspecteur à sa recherche, je voulais te demander ton avis avant mais au final j'ai envoyé Nakajima. » **_Le brun assimila ces informations, puis demanda :

**« Seul ?**

– _**Des inspecteurs de Tokyo lui prêteront main forte. Mais je pense qu'il a les aptitudes nécessaires pour gérer les recherches sans l'aide de **__**Kunikida**__**. » **_

L'inspecteur brun songea qu'il n'avait pas vraiment son avis à donner puisqu'il ne connaissait pas très bien le jeune homme dont il était question. Du peu qu'il avait pu observer, Nakajima avait l'air en effet assez compétent pour gérer cette mission importante, même s'il semblait un peu anxieux. L'expérience l'aiderait probablement à acquérir plus de confiance.

_**« **_**Inspecteur ? **demanda-t-il lorsque la question traversa son esprit.

– … _**Oui ? »**_répondit l'homme après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, comme s'il se doutait de la question qui allait lui être posée. Dazai ne prit pas de gants comme toujours :

**« Vous connaissez le docteur Mori ? » **Depuis combien de temps ne l'appelait-il plus « papa » ? Il avait oublié. De l'autre côté, il y eut un silence.

_**« Je suppose que oui.**_

– **Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit, **insista Dazai. **Pourtant vous savez tout ce que je pense de lui et les liens que nous avons. **

– _**J'ai peur que tout soit plus compliqué.**_

– **Vous savez comme moi que ce genre de phrase est super creux et sert juste à éviter les questions. » **Il y eut un bref rire à l'autre bout du fil.

**« **_**Touché. » **_

Il y eut un autre long silence que Dazai laissa se prolonger un bon moment. Même si elle pouvait sonner comme telle, sa question initiale n'avait aucune connotation négative ou méprisante. Il voulait sincèrement savoir comment les deux hommes se connaissaient, et surtout pourquoi son supérieur ne le lui avait jamais dit.

**« **_**Tu sais, Dazai, **_reprit finalement le quadragénaire, _**c'est réellement compliqué. Je connais en effet le docteur Ôgai Mori mais… **_

– **Mais ?**

– _**Mais le docteur Mori est ce qu'il est. »**_

Cette phrase quelque peu inattendue fit pouffer l'inspecteur brun. Au fond, cette phrase résumait parfaitement la situation et le profil de son père adoptif. Oui, il était ce qu'il était. Un médecin louche qui entretenait un rapport très spécial avec les autres hommes. Un père qui ne pouvait pas réellement en porter le nom, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment agi comme tel.

_**« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher, **_conclut Fukuzawa. _**Mais quand tu es arrivé à la brigade criminelle, tu n'étais pas réellement dans de bonnes dispositions pour entendre parler de lui pas vrai ? »**_

Cette fois, ce fut à Dazai d'admettre qu'il était touché. Étant donné qu'il était originellement rentré dans la police criminelle pour avoir une bonne raison de quitter Mori, il n'aurait probablement pas apprécié d'entendre que son nouveau supérieur avait un lien avec son père adoptif. Surtout vus les rapports particulièrement tendus qu'ils entretenaient à l'époque…

**« Je ne m'y attendais pas, **avoua-t-il ensuite. **A ce que vous vous connaissiez.**

– _**Une mésaventure qui me poursuit toujours. » **_La phrase alambiquée piqua la curiosité de l'inspecteur mais il ne demanda rien puisque son supérieur enchaîna :_**« C'est ta nouvelle rencontre qui te l'a appris ?**_

– **Oui. Il m'a dit que c'était Mori qui lui avait demandé de me parler. Et puisque c'est vous qui m'avez dit d'aller le voir…**

– _**J'évite en général d'écouter ce qu'il dit, mais j'ai pensé qu'un coup de pouce ne serait pas de refus pour toi. Tu as eu des informations intéressantes ?**_

– **Pas vraiment, mais il était moins hostile que les autres. Il m'a parlé du fameux groupe dont il faisait partie, lui et la plupart des amis de Topaz. Et il m'a dit qu'on n'obtiendrait aucune information en leur parlant. Ils sont trop soudés.**

– _**C**__**'était à prévoir. On ne peut pas exiger d'eux qu'ils condamnent une nouvelle fois leur ami. Il n'a toujours pas été aperçu, **_ajouta-t-il ensuite. _**Les recherches de Yosano et Ranpo n'ont pas été très fructueuses non plus. Mais... » **_Fukuzawa hésita, et Dazai comprit ce à quoi il pensait.

_**« **_**Odasaku. **

– _**Tu es au courant ?**_

– **Akutagawa m'a envoyé un rapport un peu plus tôt, avant qu'il ne se volatilise je suppose. »** Il y eut un autre silence, et encore une fois Dazai comprit ce qu'il y avait derrière.

**« Je ne sais pas comment ****Topaz**** connaissait ****Odasaku****, mais lui ne le connaissait pas, j'en suis certain.**

– **Je le sais également. Mais c'est une étrange coïncidence, que les lettres du logo puissent correspondre à son nom. On pourrait presque croire…**

– **Que c'était volontaire. » **compléta l'inspecteur brun qui partageait cet avis.

Et étrangement, ce constat l'aida à y voir un peu plus clair, de façon relative évidemment. De quelles informations disposaient-ils ? Tout d'abord, ils savaient que Topaz avait reçu une aide extérieure pour s'évader, d'au moins une personne douée en informatique. Cette personne se cachait probablement également derrière les messages inconnus qu'ils recevaient tous, et donc, par extension, derrière le logo indéchiffrable.

Un logo qui masquait l'une des choses qui leur manquait : le nom de celui ou celle qui se cachait derrière tout cela. Ou plus exactement, ses initiales, mais une fois en possession de celles-ci, la liste des suspects se réduirait considérablement. La question la plus importante était la suivante : y avait-il réellement les vraies initiales du coupable dans le logo ou était-ce juste une fausse piste ? C'était difficile d'y répondre, mais l'expérience de Dazai lui dictait que oui. Leur interlocuteur mystérieux voyait cela comme un jeu, et un défi. Il avait donc forcément laissé quelques indices.

Mais il avait choisi une typographie particulière pour induire facilement les inspecteurs en erreur. Une typographie qui rendait l'identification des lettres difficile, et qui lui permettrait potentiellement de faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pourquoi avoir choisi Odasaku ? C'était idiot de prendre quelqu'un de déjà mort, particulièrement quand il y avait des témoins certains que l'homme ne pouvait pas avoir survécu d'une quelconque manière ce soir-là. Mais leur adversaire ne laissait rien au hasard, aussi il y avait sûrement une raison pour laquelle son choix s'était porté sur l'ancien inspecteur.

Quelle raison cependant, cela restait à déterminer. Parce qu'ils se connaissaient ? Par rancune personnelle ? L'instinct de Dazai lui soufflait que ce n'était pas si simple. Il avait ancré dans un coin de son esprit toutes les interventions virtuelles de leur adversaire, et sentait qu'il faisait face à un homme vicieux mais surtout extrêmement calculateur, différent des criminels qu'il avait déjà pu appréhender jusque-là. Et plus il essayait de cerner la personnalité de celui ou celle qui leur faisait face, plus il était désireux de découvrir son identité.

Comment s'y prendre pour remonter sa trace cependant ? L'autre semblait très doué pour se dissimuler. Mais il devait bien y avoir une faille quelque part, un petit indice qu'il aurait laissé passer, volontairement ou non, et qui donnerait à Dazai un indice majeur sur son identité...

**« **_**Dazai**__**?**_** » **La voix de Fukuzawa à l'autre bout du fil rappela au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas seul et le fit sortir de sa bulle mentale.

**« Pardon. Vous disiez quelque chose ?**

– _**Je me demandais si tes pensées avaient abouti à quelque chose.**_** » **L'inspecteur principal le connaissait véritablement bien, se dit le brun. Il avait deviné que le jeune homme était en plein conciliabule avec lui-même.

**« Autorisez-moi à me concentrer sur la recherche de l'identité de celui qui se joue de nous, **demanda-t-il finalement à son supérieur.

– _**Tu as déjà une mission, sur laquelle tu travailles seul en plus. **_**» **Dazai ignora le léger reproche et l'argument valide de Fukuzawa et insista :

**« Je n'apprendrais rien sur ****Topaz**** en interrogeant ses amis, c'est sûr. **

– _**Tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui a accepté de te parler. **_

– **Et le peu d'informations que j'ai obtenu m'a coûté un peu trop cher à mon goût. » **Le prix de la bouteille de Pétrus lui restait quelque peu en travers de la gorge. Il sentit une certaine curiosité dans le silence de Fukuzawa mais l'homme n'insista pas. **« S'il vous plait, **insista-t-il encore une fois ensuite bien qu'il détestait supplier.

– _**D'accord. Mais si jamais **__**Topaz**__** est localisé chez l'un de ses amis, je te considère responsable. »**_

Le jeune homme affecta une moue outrée que son supérieur ne pouvait évidemment pas voir à l'autre bout du fil. Ça c'était traître. Très traître même. Oh, bien sûr, ce ne serait pas si grave en soit, mais lui qui voulait réaliser un sans-faute pour son retour, il allait se retrouver quelque peu humilié. Fukuzawa était _vraiment _injuste sur ce coup là..

**« OK, **répliqua-t-il après un peu de silence, **je vais tous les interroger, puis je me mettrais à rechercher son identité. » **Il était sûr que son supérieur avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**« **_**Parfait. J'attends ton rapport avec impatience. »**_

Il l'attendrait longtemps, puisque Dazai ne rédigeait jamais le moindre rapport, mais celui-ci ne se fit pas plus remarquer et mit fin à la communication. Il se coucha ensuite sur son lit en soupirant, et ouvrit ses messages. Il n'en avait qu'un seul, de Mori, qu'il ouvrit pour une fois et parcourut brièvement : son paternel adoptif exigeait des remerciements sincères pour l'aide qu'il venait d'apporter. Il pouvait toujours courir.

Dazai supprima son message et regretta presque de ne pas en avoir du numéro inconnu. Il n'en avait pas encore reçu, et cela l'embêtait presque car il ne pouvait pas essayer de découvrir son identité en analysant la structure du message ou la formulation.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? La question tourmentait toujours Dazai. Y avait-il une chance qu'il le connaisse ? Pas forcément personnellement, peut-être juste de nom ou de vue… Il avait déjà essayé d'associer les lettres du logo à un autre nom et il avait aussi essayé d'associer les formes à d'autres lettres que les supposées O et S, sans grand succès à chaque fois. Il y avait trop de possibilités, et les initiales n'évoquaient jamais rien au jeune homme. Il avait beau essayer toutes les combinaisons, les seuls noms qui lui venaient parfois étaient simplement ceux d'anciens camarades, complètement étrangers à cette affaire et à la personnalité supposée de l'inconnu.

Il finit même par prendre un bout de papier pour y recopier les dessins, cherchant à y trouver le plus petit indice sur les lettres dont ils s'agissaient, en vain. Rien à faire, il se sentait complètement impuissant face à ce motif qui ne voulait rien révéler. Il allait devoir user d'une autre méthode s'il voulait découvrir l'inconnu qui se jouait d'eux, bien caché derrière son numéro de téléphone en apparence non-attribué et in-traçable.

Une idée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit, une idée si évidente qu'il se demanda pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé plus tôt, et si stupide qu'il sut immédiatement que Kunikida ne l'approuverait jamais. Mais, comme il n'avait aucune intention de lui demander la permission, cela ne lui importait que très peu. Il recomposa le numéro de Fukuzawa et patienta quelques secondes avant que l'inspecteur principal ne décroche.

_**« Dors**_**. » **répliqua le quadragénaire pour le saluer. Une telle injonction fit rire le fautif, mais ne le dissuada nullement de demander à son supérieur :

**« J'ai besoin du numéro inconnu. **

– _**Tu es supposé interroger les connaissances de Topaz.**_

– **Je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieraient que je les dérange à minuit.**

– _**Parce que j'apprécie moi ? **_

– **Vous êtes le premier à travailler jusque tard le soir. » **Dans ce genre de débat, Dazai était rarement le premier à lâcher l'affaire et Fukuzawa le savait très bien visiblement, puisqu'il soupira à l'autre bout du fil avant de revenir au sujet principal :

_**« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes lui envoyer un message. »**_

L'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns se fendit d'un large sourire que son supérieur ne pouvait pas voir, mais qu'il parviendrait probablement à imaginer. Oui, sa stratégie était aussi simple que cela. Parce qu'après tout, aucun d'eux n'avait tenté le coup. Personne ne serait assez stupide pour manquer de se trahir en discutant comme si de rien était avec des inspecteurs de police. Mais si le début de profilage effectué par Dazai était correct, alors leur opposant répondrait.

**« C'est un simple test, **répondit-il finalement. **On n'a pas essayé d'engager la conversation avec lui.**

– _**Depuis quand privilégies-tu la discussion aux actes ? » **_se moqua doucement son supérieur. Dazai n'avait pas d'espoir de raisonner leur adversaire évidemment, c'était juste un argument lancé au hasard.

**« Ça ne fera aucun mal à qui que ce soit. »**insista le brun.

Le silence lourd de sens qui suivit l'interpella. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Bien sûr que non, cela ne ferait jamais aucun mal à quelqu'un, après tout l'autre devait se cacher quelque part. A moins qu'il n'y ait un otage mais ils n'avaient jamais eu la moindre information à ce sujet. Et Dazai se renseignait quotidiennement sur tous les faits divers du monde et était donc certain qu'il n'y avait eu aucune disparition inexpliquée ces trois dernières semaines.

**« Inspecteur ? » **finit-il par demander après avoir laissé le silence s'étirer quelques instants. Il y eut un petit soupir à l'autre bout du fil, puis Fukuzawa souffla :

**« **_**Repose-toi. On reparlera de cela demain. Et ne t'avise pas de demander à Yosano ou à Ranpo le numéro inconnu. »**_

Dazai marmonna un vague assentiment avant de raccrocher, peu satisfait par cette conversation. Attendre le lendemain ? Il n'en avait aucune envie, d'autant plus qu'il était intimement persuadé que son supérieur refuserait de lui donner ce numéro malgré tout. Et si lui refusait, jamais ses collègues ne le lui donneraient non plus. Ils respectaient trop leur supérieur pour oser remettre en question l'une de ses décisions, surtout vu le passif de Dazai, qui avait une certaine tendance à provoquer volontairement des situations désastreuses.

Il devrait donc trouver un autre moyen de récupérer ce fichu numéro et il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question. Tout était recensé dans leur base de données, y compris la suite de chiffres qu'il cherchait à obtenir. Donc, un petit coup d'œil sur leurs fichiers devrait suffire, à condition évidemment que le numéro y ait été entré. A proprement parler, dans l'affaire Topaz, le mystérieux individu n'avait rien fait, à part menacer les inspecteurs en charge de l'affaire. Il y avait donc une très légère chance que rien n'ait été ajouté à ce sujet dans la base de données. L'inspecteur brun espérait cependant de tout son cœur qu'il figurait quelque part.

Il observa ensuite son réveil, dont les chiffres indiqués se rapprochaient de plus en plus de une heure du matin. Il commençait à neuf heures le lendemain, aussi était-il peut-être plus prudent pour lui de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard et de dormir un peu. Ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas, puisqu'au lieu de sagement mettre ses pensées sur « pause », il se repassa les événements de la soirée et sa rencontre avec le dénommé Chuuya Nakahara.

Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi il ne se sentait pas aussi insatisfait qu'il n'aurait dû l'être après cette soirée où il n'avait obtenu aucune information majeure malgré ses espérances. En temps normal, il se serait senti franchement frustré d'avoir perdu du temps pour cela, mais pas cette fois. Il se sentait simplement soulagé d'avoir eu affaire à quelqu'un de plus accueillant que les précédentes personnes qu'il avait interrogé.

Et puis, il n'allait pas le nier, son interlocuteur était loin d'être désagréable à regarder. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants et ses yeux bleus étaient surprenants car les personnes portant ces caractéristiques étaient rares au Japon, mais cela le rendait encore plus fascinant aux yeux du brun. Le jeune homme avait sûrement des origines étrangères. Européennes ? Il avait mentionné des études en France, peut-être parce qu'il avait des origines de ce pays. Ou peut-être pas, mais l'inspecteur brun n'en savait pas assez sur lui pour le deviner.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Chuuya Nakahara l'intriguait. Il avait envie de revoir ce jeune homme, et pas uniquement dans le cadre de cette enquête, aussi pour faire plus ample connaissance. Quand bien même il savait que les témoins devaient rester des témoins, et pas devenir des proches, il avait envie de connaître plus ce jeune homme.

(Osamu Dazai ne croyait pas au coup de foudre mais il admettait être bien plus attiré par ce Chuuya Nakahara que d'habitude.)

Il finit par s'assoupir sur ces pensées et se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'impression de ne pas s'être réellement reposé. Il avait dormi quelques heures à peine et aurait volontiers rallongé son sommeil, mais il devait se rendre de bonne heure au bureau pour essayer de convaincre l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. Et, pour une fois, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller acheter des confiseries pour Ranpo, puisque le jeune homme était à Tokyo.

Penser à ses collègues dans la capitale lui rappela qu'Akutagawa avait disparu – ce détail lui était quelque peu sorti de l'esprit – et il consulta ses messages pour voir si son supérieur l'avait tenu au courant. En effet, il avait un bref message reçu une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, lui disant que l'inspecteur avait été retrouvé, blessé, mais vivant.

Dazai n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que cette nouvelle le soulageait d'un grand poids sur sa conscience, mais il était quand même un peu rassuré de lire que son collègue allait bien. Akutagawa allait avoir de nombreuses explications à donner et risquait de se faire taper sur les doigts par leurs supérieurs tokyoïtes cependant – quelque chose à laquelle Dazai était très habitué au début de sa carrière.

Il put ensuite se préparer et partir au Bureau des Affaires Criminelles, tout en débattant mentalement sur la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour récupérer ce numéro. Devait-il tout de suite chercher dans la base de données sans aller voir Fukuzawa ? Il savait pertinemment que son supérieur était opposé à ce qu'il se confronte directement au mystérieux envoyeur, et qu'il ne lui donnerait probablement pas le numéro. Mais bon, il pouvait quand même jouer l'innocence et l'inspecteur responsable qui écoutait son supérieur et n'en faisait pas qu'à sa tête.

Son supérieur ne sembla pas dupe cependant lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans son bureau et que Dazai lui répéta ses arguments en faveur d'une interaction avec le numéro inconnu avant d'accepter sans trop protester un nouveau refus catégorique. Fukuzawa se doutait probablement que son ancien protégé avait une idée derrière la tête, mais il était de toute façon bien trop occupé avec sa propre affaire pour l'empêcher de faire des « bêtises ».

(C'était le rôle d'Odasaku autrefois, quand Fukuzawa l'avait chargé de former la nouvelle recrue à problèmes qu'était le jeune Osamu Dazai. Et personne ne pourrait jamais nier qu'Odasaku avait réussi la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée à la perfection, ou presque.)

Il fallut très exactement cinquante-trois secondes pour que l'inspecteur brun accède au dossier correspondant à leur affaire dans la base de données de la brigade criminelle, et cinq minutes trente-six pour qu'il réalise que le numéro n'y figurait à aucun endroit.

_Bon sang, _pesta-t-il intérieurement, _le zèle habituel de ses collègues leur faisait défaut au moment où il en avait le plus besoin._

Il fit sans trop y croire plusieurs recherches dans d'autres affaires récentes auxquelles il n'avait pas participé, puis finit par reconnaître qu'il ne trouverait rien ainsi. Il posa sa tête contre son clavier en se lamentant quelques instants, profitant de sa solitude dans leur pièce de travail – Kunikida n'était pas encore arrivé.

Puis, une autre idée germa dans son esprit et il attrapa son téléphone, avant de sortir un câble afin de le brancher à son ordinateur. Une fois la connexion établie, il mit à disposition les quelques connaissances en informatique dont il disposait pour chercher à l'intérieur de son téléphone un quelconque logiciel non identifié.

Il n'était pas assez expert pour savoir comment on s'y prenait pour envoyer des messages depuis un numéro non affecté, mais c'était sûrement en utilisant un logiciel spécifique non ? Quelque chose qui avait été implanté dans leurs téléphones sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

Il ne trouva sans grande surprise rien de spécial, puisqu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour trouver quelque chose. Mais un fichier retint son attention, un fichier dont le nom était une succession de lettres et de chiffres sans queue ni tête. Il cliqua dessus sans trop d'attentes, et rien ne se produisit.

Mais alors, son téléphone émit une vibration et un message apparut sur son écran.

_L'instinct d'un inspecteur ?_

Il provenait d'un numéro inconnu, et Dazai laissa échapper un cri de victoire.


	13. 11 : Changement de plan

**note de l'auteure :** on m'a demandé si "coronavacances" étaient égales à "augmentation du rythme de publication"

et la réponse est

non.

désolée haha, je travaille sur deux autres projets en ce moment et j'ai quand même pas mal de boulot à distance donc je ne peux pas augmenter le rythme- (préparer le bac à distance un grand plaisir-)  
en tout cas, j'espère que vous vous portez bien, prenez soin de vous surtout c'est important !

sur ce, je retourne sur ma nouvelle île dans le monde paradisiaque d'Animal Crossing (y a des joueurs par ici ?), je vous donne rendez-vous le **3 avril **et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**disclaimer : **BSD est toujours à Asagiri !

* * *

_La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir suspendu dans le couloir dans lequel elle se tenait. Pourquoi avoir installé un miroir là d'ailleurs ? songea-t-elle avec circonspection. L'objet semblait en décalage total avec le reste du décor très professionnel. Elle détacha une dernière fois ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval avant de les réassembler dans un chignon qui lui allait mieux, puis elle réajusta sa veste cintrée avant de finalement pousser la porte devant laquelle elle hésitait depuis de longues minutes._

_À peine eut-elle mis un pied dans la pièce suivante qu'elle sentit deux regards curieux se poser sur elle, ceux des deux seules personnes présentes dans le bureau où elle venait de pénétrer. Il y avait d'autres tables recouvertes par de la paperasse, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas les deux seuls membres de cette équipe et ce constat rassura un peu la jeune femme._

_Il n'y avait que deux hommes dans la pièce. Le plus âgé, qui devait avoir dépassé les vingt-cinq ans, avait des cheveux auburn un peu en bataille et une barbe de quelques jours. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis de gentillesse et de considération, et la jeune femme décida sur ce constat qu'elle l'appréciait. Il n'y avait aucun jugement qui émanait de l'homme face à elle et cela la changeait. Ceux qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien ne cessaient de poser sur elle des regards emplis d'une pitié dérangeante. _

_L'autre homme était plus jeune, probablement à peu près du même âge qu'elle d'ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il semblait la fixer derrière ses paupières closes. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau, comme les siens, songea-t-elle. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçue, un petit sourire avait naquit sur ses lèvres, et elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il l'étudiait d'un point de vue moqueur. _

_Elle resta un bref instant silencieuse, trop occupée à les détailler, et eux ne parlèrent pas non plus, comme s'ils attendaient que quelque chose se passe. Il y avait une atmosphère étrange qui s'était installée dans la pièce, une espèce de bulle qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir briser. Finalement, ce fut le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui craqua le premier en s'exclamant, d'une voix très nettement amusée :_

_**C'est toi la nouvelle recrutée par l'inspecteur **__**Fukuzawa**__** ?**_

* * *

**J - 65**

_15 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

Akiko avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas se voiler la face. Que ce soit pour des choses triviales – pas la peine de croire qu'elle allait réussir son examen alors qu'elle n'avait même pas assisté au cours sur lequel il portait – ou pour des choses plus importantes – elle n'avait jamais voulu croire que son père allait revenir un jour – jamais elle ne s'était menti à elle-même. Parfois, elle repoussait dans un coin de son esprit le moment d'analyser ses sentiments, mais elle ne se mentait pas directement à elle-même.

De ce fait, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle était un peu – beaucoup – colérique et qu'elle avait tendance à effrayer les gens lorsqu'elle se mettait réellement en colère. Elle n'en avait pas réellement conscience elle-même, mais les réactions qu'elle provoquait sur son entourage parlaient en général d'elles-mêmes.

Là, il suffisait de voir la mine terrifiée de Nakajima pour comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas être très rassurante, mais peu lui importait. Son sujet de préoccupation principal, ce n'était pas le subordonné de Kunikida envoyé en renfort, mais son propre subordonné qui soutenait presque sans ciller son regard furieux.

On aurait pu croire qu'il se fichait du chaos qu'il avait provoqué en disparaissant sans prévenir pour une raison encore inconnue. Il avait son habituelle expression impénétrable – et elle finissait par penser qu'il n'avait qu'une seule expression – et il la fixait sans rien dire depuis qu'elle avait commencé à énumérer tout ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

**« Pourrais-tu au moins faire comme si tu te soucias un peu de ce que je te dis ? » **finit-elle par siffler, toujours furieuse. Ryunosuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et répondit à voix basse :

**« Je me suis déjà excusé.**

– **Comme si cela suffisait ! **protesta l'inspectrice. **Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir avec ce comportement inconscient ?**

– **Je sais. » **répliqua sèchement son subordonné en la défiant légèrement du regard. Il poursuivit cependant avant de se faire incendier plus : **« Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je sais que je suis en tort. »**

L'entendre admettre ses torts n'apaisa pas vraiment la jeune femme mais elle se retint d'en rajouter, estimant que Ryunosuke avait eu son lot de reproches pour la journée. Rien ne servait de remuer indéfiniment le couteau dans la plaie. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était en tort, et ses blessures lui serviraient de rappel qu'agir seul et sans l'accord de quelqu'un était complètement inconscient.

**« Mademoiselle, **intervint un médecin, **peut-être serait-il mieux de le laisser se reposer. » **Akiko posa sur lui un regard glacé et il recula légèrement, mais elle finit par opiner de la tête.

**« Viens Nakajima. » **ajouta-t-elle en faisant signe au jeune homme de la suivre.

Ils quittèrent la chambre d'hôpital du jeune homme pour rejoindre Ranpo qui les attendait devant la porte. Il salua les deux inspecteurs avec son habituel sourire innocent.

**« Alors ? » **s'enquit-il en les voyant revenir. Il n'était pas entré car le nombre de visiteurs était limité à deux.

**« Les blessures ne sont pas trop graves, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, **Akiko lui répéta ce que les médecins avaient dit après leurs examens approfondis.

– **Il ne devrait garder aucune séquelle, **ajouta Atsushi avec son éternel optimisme. **Et il ne sera pas arrêté pendant trop longtemps, il pourra vite reprendre ses activités. **

– **Tout finit bien alors ! » **conclut Ranpo en tapant dans ses mains. Akiko trouva le raccourci un peu simpliste, mais son ami poursuivit avant qu'elle ne puisse protester : **« J'ai averti l'inspecteur ****Fukuzawa**** par message. Il ne m'a pas encore répondu, mais je considère que c'est une bonne chose vu l'heure. »**

Akiko jeta un regard à l'horloge accrochée non loin qui indiquait _3:56. _En effet, vu l'heure, c'était rassurant qu'il ne soit pas encore éveillé. Il verrait l'information suffisamment tôt de toute façon, puisqu'il était toujours le premier à arriver au bureau de la brigade, vers sept heures du matin.

**« En tout cas Nakajima, tu as fait vite pour venir, **observa Ranpo après quelques instants de silence. **Je sais que Yokohama et Tokyo ne sont pas séparées par des centaines de kilomètres, mais quand même, cela n'a pas été trop dur de t'organiser aussi rapidement ?**

– **Un petit peu, **avoua le jeune inspecteur, **mais je voulais venir rapidement au cas où quelque chose de grave se produirait. L'inspecteur ****Kunikida**** n'était pas vraiment pour le fait que je vienne vous rejoindre seul alors que je ne suis pas encore officiellement un inspecteur, mais je voulais vraiment m'en charger. » **

Akiko pouvait le comprendre : c'était sa première vraie mission d'inspecteur, sans son responsable de formation à ses côtés pour le chaperonner. Même si le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de particulièrement impatient, il avait déjà deux ans de formation théorique derrière lui et plus de six mois de formation en temps réel aux côtés d'un inspecteur expérimenté. Ryunosuke était dans le même cas, et ils devaient tous les deux trouver le temps long.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son subordonné avait fait quelque chose d'aussi inconscient, songea-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il en avait simplement marre d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un et qu'il avait voulu réaliser une action seul, sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Il avait refusé de lui dire les raisons pour lesquelles il était parti ainsi, et elle n'avait que des hypothèses.

**« Sinon, **s'enquit Ranpo une nouvelle fois, **Ryunosuke**** a-t-il des informations sur la ou les personnes qui lui ont tiré dessus ? » **Yosano pinça les lèvres. La question de son collègue et ami la contrariait quelque peu.

**« Il ne s'en souvient pas. » **répondit-elle le plus posément possible. Edogawa haussa un sourcil.

**« Pardon ? **

– **Il a dit que ses souvenirs étaient confus, **expliqua Nakajima d'un ton gêné. **Et qu'il n'était pas en mesure de se rappeler du visage de son agresseur. »**

Les deux inspecteurs qui avaient été voir Akutagawa échangèrent un petit regard lourd de sens après leurs déclarations, car ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose : c'était un mensonge. L'inspecteur en formation aux cheveux bicolores n'avait même pas essayé de faire semblant ou de mettre un peu de crédibilité dans ses déclarations ; l'expression de son visage suffisait pour comprendre qu'il ne voulait juste pas leur dire qui l'avait attaqué.

Cherchait-il à protéger quelqu'un de cette façon ? Ranpo avait émis l'hypothèse qu'Akutagawa avait une personne disparue dans son entourage, qu'il avait peut-être poursuivie dans les rues de la capitale. Était-ce elle qui avait tiré ? Où était-ce encore plus complexe ? En général, l'explication la plus logique et simple était la bonne, mais l'affaire complexe de la recherche de Topaz qui les occupait actuellement avait fait changer Akiko d'avis sur les explications simples et logiques. Parfois, elles ne suffisaient pas.

**« Vous croyez qu'on devrait insister ? **hésita Atsushi en observant ses deux supérieurs hiérarchiques.

– **Non, **répondit catégoriquement Akiko. **Ça ne servira à rien. S'il ne veut pas nous dire qui lui a tiré dessus, il ne le fera pas. » **Elle n'avait pas la prétention de dire qu'elle connaissait bien son subordonné, mais elle était sûre de ce qu'elle affirmait.

**« Les policiers octroyés par le bureau de Tokyo ne chercheront pas de témoins, le quartier est trop sensible pour qu'ils le fassent, **expliqua Ranpo. **En d'autres termes, si ****Ryunosuke**** ne nous révèle pas l'identité de son assaillant, on ne la saura sûrement jamais. » **

Les trois inspecteurs de Yokohama échangèrent des regards inquiets en songeant qu'ainsi, celui qui avait tiré sur leur collègue était toujours en liberté. Mais comment le retrouver sans indices ? Ranpo voulut ajouter encore quelque chose, mais il étouffa un bâillement à la place.

**« Je crois que je vais rentrer dormir, **souffla-t-il ensuite. **J'ai nettement besoin de sommeil. Ou de sucre. » **Il consulta ses deux compagnons du regard, sans doute pour savoir s'ils avaient des bonbons ou autres choses sucrées, puis soupira en comprenant que non. **« Vous devriez rentrer aussi, **ajouta-t-il. **On ne peut rien faire de plus pour ****Ryunosuke****, et on a toujours une mission en cours, Akiko. » **

La jeune femme opina doucement. Après l'adrénaline de la recherche d'Akutagawa, elle sentait la fatigue reprendre le dessus et elle devait admettre qu'un peu de sommeil lui ferait du bien. L'inspecteur Fukuzawa les rappellerait sûrement de bonne heure pour leur donner des directives plus précises maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé Ryunosuke, mais ils pourraient peut-être profiter d'un peu de sommeil avant cet appel.

**« Nakajima, tu as une chambre d'hôtel ? » **s'enquit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers le plus jeune. Il hocha la tête :

**« L'inspecteur Kunikida m'en a réservé une dans le même hôtel que vous. » **Toujours aussi prévenant ce Kunikida, songea Akiko. Il était contre le fait que son subordonné vienne seul, mais il avait sans doute tout arrangé pour que cela se passe sans problème. Contradictoire mais prévenant.

**« Parfait ! » **conclut Ranpo en tapant dans ses mains.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, et les deux autres lui emboitèrent le pas. Alors qu'elle passait dans le hall, Akiko observa les gens qui s'y trouvaient encore, employés comme famille de patients, et son regard se posa alors sur un silhouette assise sur une chaise en plastique. Son chapeau melon lui était un peu familier désormais, tout comme son visage aux expressions félines.

L'homme qui avait déclaré s'appeler Sôseki Natsume se trouvait dans le hall de l'hôpital, son regard fixé sur un livre dans lequel il écrivait intensément quelque chose.

Elle le fixa quelques instants, surprise de le revoir dans de telles circonstances et dans un laps de temps aussi court. Ses avertissements lui revinrent en mémoire, celui qui concernait Fukuzawa comme celui contre le marionnettiste. Quelle signification avaient-ils exactement ? Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser.

Comme s'il avait senti son regard insistant sur elle, l'homme aux cheveux de plusieurs couleurs – comment était-ce possible d'ailleurs ? – releva la tête, et ils s'observèrent quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux. Il ne dit rien, elle non plus, ils étaient de toute façon trop loin l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir s'entendre sans parler fort et attirer toute l'attention sur eux, pourtant elle aurait eu de nombreuses choses encore à lui dire et à lui demander.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment, songea-t-elle en rejoignant finalement ses deux camarades qui se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'éloigna, sans prêter plus d'attention à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement, et qui ne dit rien de plus.

Ses avertissements flottaient toujours dans l'atmosphère autour d'eux.

_Dites-lui d'être prudent. _

_Méfiez-vous du marionnettiste._

. :.

Au bout du compte, le séjour des inspecteurs de Yokohama dans la capitale ne se prolongea pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Dès que Ryunosuke fut « libéré »de l'hôpital, après que les médecins eurent jugé que ses blessures étaient en bonne voie de guérison, les quatre inspecteurs purent reprendre la route de leur ville bien aimée, et laisser la sombre métropole derrière eux.

Il n'avaient au final passé que quatre jours à Tokyo, mais ils avaient tous l'impression que des semaines s'étaient écoulées après tout ce qu'il avaient vécu. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Akiko se disait en observant les visages de ses collègues. Ce qu'ils pensaient réellement, elle n'en était pas certaine.

Au moins, ils avaient de nouveau un objectif clair. Topaz avait été aperçu dans leur ville, moins de treize heures auparavant. Quoiqu'ils en aient pensé au début, le jeune homme était bien revenu dans sa ville natale finalement. Avait-il été aidé par ses anciens amis ? Ça, ils l'ignoraient encore, Dazai ne s'était a priori pas prononcé sur la question, il avait simplement déclaré à leur supérieur que tout le monde ou presque était un suspect à ce stade. Visiblement, sa tâche ne se passait pas aussi bien que prévu.

**« Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi Topaz est revenu à Yokohama, **avoua finalement Nakajima après un long silence. **C'est pourtant le meilleur endroit pour se faire attraper non ?**

– **En théorie, **répondit Akiko, **les évadés de prison cherchent à tout prix à quitter le pays pour en rejoindre un où le gouvernement aura moins d'autorité et des moyens plus limités. Cependant, c'est loin d'être simple quand toute la police est à votre recherche, surtout vu les contrôles de sécurité aux aéroports. Alors parfois, ils essayent de se cacher le temps que les choses se tassent un peu, que les contrôles se réduisent et que leur visage cesse d'être placardé partout. Et pour cela, le soutien d'un ami ou de sa famille est très utile. C'est sans doute ce que Topaz a essayé de faire.**

– **C'est stupide, **grommela Ryunosuke. **Quitte à se cacher, autant le faire dans un coin reculé du Japon où personne ne nous connaît. Cela limite largement les risques de se faire repérer. » **Akiko était parfaitement d'accord avec lui, mais tous les humains n'avaient pas la même logique. Ce qui était évident pour certains ne l'était pas pour d'autres, et inversement.

**« Il est peut-être plus réconfortant de rester avec des personnes que l'on connaît et apprécie, **murmura Nakajima, visiblement capable d'empathie même pour des criminels.

– **Ou alors il est simplement plus réconfortant de les entraîner dans notre chute. » **répliqua sèchement le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores.

Il était d'une humeur particulièrement sombre, nota la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en lui jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Ils ignoraient toujours ce qui s'était produit au cours des quelques heures pendant lesquelles l'inspecteur avait disparu, mais cela semblait avoir mis Ryunosuke de très mauvaise humeur. Durant tout le trajet, ses interventions se résumèrent à des phrases courtes, sèches et presque méprisantes par moment, tant et si bien que les deux plus âgés cessèrent d'essayer de faire la conversation. Seul Nakajima essayait de discuter avec son ancien camarade de promotion, et ne se laissait pas décourager par la sécheresse de son interlocuteur.

L'arrivée au BEC de Yokohama fut un soulagement pour Akiko, non seulement ravie de quitter l'ambiance pesante de la voiture mais aussi de revoir leur ville. Dès qu'elle eut garé la voiture et coupé le contact, elle sortit pour inspirer un grand bol d'air frais chargé d'embruns – même si le parfum de ces embruns était assez diffus puisqu'ils n'étaient pas exactement à côté de la mer.

Ils saluèrent en entrant leurs collègues des autres équipes qui semblaient toujours s'ennuyer un peu, et se rendirent rapidement au dernier étage pour rejoindre leurs deux collègues et leur chef d'équipe. Cependant, leur pièce de travail était vide, et même le bureau de Fukuzawa était fermé à clé, indiquant que l'homme était sorti.

**« Quel comité d'accueil, **bougonna Ranpo. **On croirait presque qu'on ne leur a pas manqué. » **Akiko balaya la pièce du regard, puis son regard tomba sur un post-it accroché sur son bureau. Elle le décrocha avant de le lire à voix haute :

**« **_**Dazai est parti avec un mandat pour effectuer une perquisition chez les amis et la famille de Topaz. Kunikida l'accompagne. J'ai quant à moi une réunion importante à laquelle je dois assister. Appelez Kunikida quand vous verrez ce message, il vous dira quoi faire. **_**Et c'est signé Fukuzawa. » **conclut-elle en reposant le papier. Ranpo fit la moue, avant de sortir son téléphone.

**« Je vais harceler Kunikida jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde alors. »**

Cinq appels plus tard, le blond finit par répondre à leur collègue, et les deux jeunes hommes s'entretinrent plusieurs minutes. Pendant ce temps, Akiko observait le grand tableau blanc sur lequel ils avaient récapitulé leur avancée. Quelques informations étaient apparues depuis leur départ : ce qu'ils avaient découvert à la prison de Tokyo, mais aussi quelques informations sur un groupe de soutien auquel Topaz avait participé. Un autre nom de témoin était apparu aussi : _Chuuya Nakahara_. Était-ce le fameux témoin trouvé par leur supérieur ? Visiblement, s'entretenir avec lui avait été quelque peu constructif, puisque plusieurs nouvelles informations étaient reliées à son nom.

**« La première perquisition qu'ils ont effectuée n'a abouti à rien, **déclara soudainement Ranpo à son intention. **Kunikida apprécierait si tu pouvais rayer les noms de Junchirô et Naomi Tanizaki de la liste épinglée à droite. » **

Le regard magenta de l'inspectrice balaya le côté du tableau à la recherche de la fameuse liste, puis elle obtempéra. Elle se tourna vers son collègue pour l'interroger sur leurs directives maintenant, mais il était toujours au téléphone visiblement. La communication dura encore quelques minutes, puis l'inspecteur aux cheveux noirs raccrocha et se tourna vers ses trois interlocuteurs. Il avait un sourire fier, signe qu'il appréciait d'être au centre de leur attention.

**« Alors ? **s'enquit-elle en voyant que Ranpo prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer le suspens. **On fait quoi ? **

– **Comme eux, **répondit leur collègue. **Nakajima, il faut que tu rejoignes Kunikida et Dazai à l'adresse des Topaz, leur prochaine destination. Akutagawa, tu l'accompagnes.**

– **Pourquoi ? » **grommela l'inspecteur, toujours refermé sur lui-même. Il s'appuyait de mauvaise grâce sur les béquilles qu'on lui avait donné pour qu'il puisse marcher. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés tressaillit à cette remarque qui pouvait sonner comme désagréable, mais Akiko devait admettre qu'elle se posait aussi la question.

**« C'est ce que l'inspecteur principal a laissé pour consignes apparemment. Je n'en sais pas plus. **

– **Et nous deux alors ? **demanda la jeune femme ensuite. **On va à une autre destination ? **

– **On va au temple Sôji. »**

Akiko cligna des yeux devant la réponse inattendue, et tout le monde vit clairement Ryunosuke froncer les sourcils à cette nouvelle.

**« Au temple Sôji ? **répéta finalement l'inspectrice. **Mais pour quoi faire ? **

– **On doit rejoindre l'inspecteur Fukuzawa là-bas. Kunikida n'en sait pas plus. »**

Ranpo ponctua sa déclaration d'un regard appuyé en direction de sa collègue, et la jeune femme comprit à quoi il faisait allusion ainsi. Quelques jours plus tôt à peine, il avait exprimé son hypothèse d'un lien entre l'affaire de leur supérieur et Ryunosuke la réaction que le jeune inspecteur venait juste d'avoir prouvait bien qu'il y avait un lien. Et puis, Akiko savait déjà de source assez sûre que Ryunosuke avait un lien avec la famille Ôzaki, qui s'occupait du temple depuis des siècles.

Les quatre inspecteurs finirent par accepter leurs nouvelles tâches, et par se séparer. Ryunosuke exprima le désir – non discutable – de fumer une cigarette et de passer un coup de fil, aussi les deux plus âgés partirent sans attendre leurs cadets. Ils allaient de nouveau reprendre leur voiture de fonction, mais la jeune femme s'arrêta avant au rez-de-chaussée elle voulait savoir s'il y avait eu d'autres affaires en leur absence. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire de cette information, mais elle sentait que cela pourrait lui être utile. (Même si, sans grande surprise, il n'y avait pas grand-chose.)

Elle traversait ensuite le coin fumeur pour rejoindre le parking – seule, Ranpo était déjà parti s'installer, sans doute dans l'espoir qu'elle le laisse conduire – quand une voix masculine retint son attention.

**« Tu pourrais au moins… Je sais, je sais mais… Tu ne veux pas au moins y réfléchir ? » **

Le dialogue lui sembla sur le coup complètement invraisemblable, mais elle finit par comprendre aux silences qui entrecoupaient chaque déclaration que la personne qu'elle entendait était en appel téléphonique, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'entendait pas les réponses de son interlocuteur.

La voix en question avait des intonations familières qui ne lui plaisaient pas, mais il lui semblait impossible que la personne à qui elle songeait se trouve ici, au BEC de Yokohama. Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle se rapprocha silencieusement de l'endroit où devait se trouver l'autre personne, un coin un peu à l'écart du coin fumeur.

Elle était concentrée pour éviter de surprendre l'autre personne, mais elle ne remarqua donc pas que le long silence s'était encore prolongé, signe soit que l'individu à l'autre bout du fil était en plein monologue, soit qu'il avait mis fin à la communication. Et la seconde option était la bonne, puisqu'elle manqua de heurter l'homme qui venait en face.

L'excuse qui lui vint lorsqu'elle évita l'impact mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur l'homme en question et qu'elle reconnut ainsi Ôgai Mori. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée sur la voix, mais elle le regrettait. Elle aurait voulu croiser n'importe qui d'autre.

**« Akiko ? » **

Le médecin semblait aussi surpris qu'elle, chose extrêmement rare car il n'était pas un homme facile à prendre au dépourvu. Il l'observa un instant, et elle lui rendit son regard sans ciller – remarquant par la même occasion qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez son interlocuteur. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot précis dessus, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait une différence chez lui.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? **s'exclama-t-elle un peu fort, et elle se contraint à baisser le son pour ne pas attirer les curieux. **Comment vous êtes entré ? Seuls les membres de la police criminelle sont autorisés à mettre un pied ici. » **L'homme face à elle lui offrit un sourire dont il avait le secret, l'un de ceux qui semblait terriblement hypocrite mais qui collait bien à l'image que l'on se faisait de lui – un homme que tout amusait.

**« J'ai mes propres voies d'accès et… attends ! **s'interrompit-il en la voyant rebrousser chemin pour prévenir la sécurité qu'il y avait un individu suspect au Bureau.

– **Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, **répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– **J'ai des affaires à régler, **répondit Mori, tout à fait sérieusement.

– **Pardon ? Vous n'êtes absolument pas un policier ou un inspecteur. Quel genre d'affaire pourriez-vous avoir à régler ici ? »**

Le médecin aux cheveux foncés soupira et passa une main dans sa chevelure retenue en une petite queue de cheval basse. Il n'était pour une fois pas vêtu de son habituel « costume » de médecin – composé d'une blouse blanche, d'une chemise mauve et d'un pantalon beige – mais d'un costume plus formel – avec chemise noire, pantalon droit et manteau long bleu marine.

**« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais…**

– **Dans ce cas, au revoir, **le coupa-t-elle sèchement en tournant une nouvelle fois les talons.

– **Tu pourrais m'écouter jusqu'au bout ? » **soupira l'autre, son ton traduisant une exaspération contenue.

C'était cela la différence, réalisa-t-elle soudainement en son for intérieur. Elle sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez son interlocuteur, et elle venait de réaliser quoi : elle parvenait à discerner ses sentiments. Une chose rarissime chez Ôgai Mori, un homme maître dans la dissimulation d'émotions. D'habitude, elle ne percevait que ce qu'il montrait à tout le monde, une conscience limpide, posée, parfaitement en contrôle. Mais là, elle pouvait sentir toute son exaspération, dans sa voix, son comportement et même dans son regard fixé sur elle.

Mais elle n'était pas la cause directe de cette agacement, puisqu'elle percevait ces sentiments depuis le début. Non, c'était son interlocuteur au téléphone qui avait autant exaspéré Mori. Akiko était partagée entre l'envie de remercier cette personne et l'inquiétude de savoir qu'il y avait bien des gens capables d'agacer le médecin.

**« Quoi ? **demanda-t-elle finalement. **Si c'est juste pour me donner une excuse hypocrite, je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous écouter. » **L'homme aux cheveux foncés poussa un profond soupir.

**« Vous êtes tous pareils, **marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. **Conviendrez-vous un jour que je ne suis pas **_**systématiquement**_** le méchant de l'histoire ? »**

Akiko ignorait qui étaient exactement les autres personnes à qui se référait le « vous », mais s'il s'agissait de proches de Mori, alors ils devaient bien savoir comme elle que le médecin était quand même une personne peu honnête, manipulatrice et terriblement hypocrite. Certes, tout le monde se défiait peut-être toujours de lui un peu rapidement en cas de problème, mais il y avait des raisons derrière quand même.

**« Vous n'avez pas encore rattrapé Topaz pas vrai ? » **Yosano fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea quelques instants.

**« Vous ne me donnez aucune information et vous croyez que je vais tout vous raconter sur une affaire confidentielle ? Vous ne manquez pas d'aplomb. **

– **C'est en effet une qualité que l'on me donne souvent. » **répliqua du tac au tac Mori. Il redevenait lui-même visiblement, aussi énervant que d'habitude. Son sourire agaçant était de retour, encore plus marqué.

**« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agisse d'une qualité, **commenta l'inspectrice. **Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai à faire. »**

Elle tourna les talons une bonne fois pour toutes, et cette fois-ci, l'homme ne la retint pas heureusement. Elle ne l'aurait de toute manière pas écouté, Ranpo devait vraiment s'impatienter désormais. Sa rencontre imprévue avec Mori l'avait grandement retardée, tout ça pour rien en plus. Pas qu'elle avait réellement espéré que l'homme lui dise des choses importantes, mais elle était quand même curieuse de savoir ce qui l'avait autant mis sur les nerfs.

Elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de leur voiture de fonction d'un pas vif, et fit tout de suite signe à Ranpo de lui laisser la place du conducteur **– **certes, il risquait moins de se perdre dans sa ville natale mais ils avaient déjà suffisamment de problèmes et de retard. Dès qu'elle s'installa et mit la clé sur le contact, son ami lui jeta un regard intrigué.

**« Tu en as mis du temps, **observa-t-il. **C'est parce que tu as croisé le docteur Mori ? » **Akiko se tourna brusquement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Il lui semblait parfois que son ami faisait plus de la divination que du profilage.

**« Comment tu…, **commença-t-elle avant de se raviser. **Oh, je suppose que je ne comprendrais pas même si tu m'expliques. » **Contrairement à son collègue, elle était complètement incapable de faire un tel profilage juste en observant une personne. Ranpo lui adressa un sourire amusé.

**« Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, **avoua-t-il ensuite. **C'était plus simple.**

– **Si tu triches aussi, **le taquina-t-elle légèrement.

– **Je ne triche pas ! **protesta le jeune homme. **Je l'ai juste vu de loin, et je n'étais pas sûr que toi tu allais le remarquer.**

– **Si. Ce qu'il fichait là en revanche, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »**

Elle démarra la voiture et sortit précautionneusement du parking de leur lieu de travail. Le temple Sôji n'était pas très loin, mais il leur fallut quand même une quinzaine de minutes avec la circulation dense pour l'atteindre. Une file impressionnante de touristes faisait la queue pour y entrer, et les deux inspecteurs se demandèrent un instant comment ils allaient retrouver leur supérieur parmi la vague de touristes.

Cependant, alors qu'ils cherchaient s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de passer devant tous les touristes en exhibant leurs cartes de police, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds les interpella. Akiko reconnut avec surprise la fameuse blonde avec qui Fukuzawa s'était entretenu, et qu'elle avait aperçue en photo aux côtés de son subordonné.

**« Vous êtes les inspecteurs appelés par l'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa ? **s'enquit-elle, d'une voix épuisée teintée d'un léger accent étranger.

– **Exact, **approuva Akiko, **et vous êtes ? **

– **Je m'appelle Ichiyô Higuchi, **se présenta la jeune femme en tendant la main, apparemment pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

– **Vous n'êtes pas une pure japonaise cependant. » **observa Ranpo quelques secondes après. La blonde l'observa, intriguée.

**« C'est exact. Je suppose que mon accent me trahit ? » **On avait souvent dû lui faire la réflexion.

**« C'est surtout votre geste, **déclara l'inspecteur. **Vous avez tendu la main vers nous comme pour nous serrer la main, avant de vous rattraper maladroitement. » **La dénommée Higuchi leur offrit un sourire contrit.

**« J'admets avoir encore un peu de mal à me débarrasser de certaines habitudes. Je suis en effet à moitié américaine, et j'y ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie. »**

Ranpo hocha la tête, tout content d'avoir visé juste. Ce n'était pas une situation exceptionnelle vu sa perspicacité, mais chaque réussite le réjouissait autant que si c'était la première.

**« Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre supérieur, **poursuivit la jeune femme. **Il vous attend dans la demeure à l'arrière. »**

_La demeure ancestrale des Ôzaki, _songea Akiko en lui emboîtant le pas. Elle eut une pensée pour Kaiji, qui l'avait avertie que d'étranges événements avaient eu lieu au temple. Allait-elle découvrir la nature exacte de ces événements ? Elle se demandait toujours d'ailleurs comment Kaiji en avait eu connaissance, alors même que la police ignorait tout d'eux.

Ils traversèrent tout le temple pour atteindre une grande bâtisse cachée derrière de grands arbres, mais dans un style tout aussi traditionnel que le temple Sôji. Akiko se sentait un peu intimidée devant, elle n'avait que très rarement mis les pieds dans une maison aussi traditionnelle. Elle se rendait déjà rarement dans un lieu religieux alors...

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, précautionneusement car ils se sentaient réellement mal à l'aise dans cet endroit où le calme semblait toujours dominer, ils aperçurent plusieurs personnes assemblées dans un petit salon, mais leur guide ne les conduit pas là. Elle les entraîna dans une salle beaucoup plus éloignée, dans laquelle seules trois personnes étaient installées.

La première était bien évidemment l'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa, qui les salua en hochant la tête et en leur souriant un peu. Il était comme à son habitude vêtu formellement et son visage restait très professionnel. Akiko eut pourtant l'impression d'y discerner une certaine tension. Il était assis à genoux au centre de la pièce, son arme de service posée à ses côtés.

La deuxième personne, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années sûrement, était assise à ses côtés et elle leur adressa un sourire plus grand, quand bien même elle ne les connaissait pas. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade jusqu'à sa taille et encadraient parfaitement son visage pâle. Ce qui dérouta le plus la jeune inspectrice, ce furent ses yeux gris, si semblables à ceux d'une même personne de son entourage. Si cette femme n'était pas la mère de Ryunosuke, alors elle n'était plus une inspectrice de brigade criminelle.

La dernière personne, une femme plus jeune cette fois, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, mais s'interrompit pour les dévisager. Son expression était à la fois tendue et impénétrable, ce qui déstabilisa grandement Akiko, qui ignorait que c'était possible avant de rencontrer cette femme. Ses cheveux roses étaient retenus dans une coiffure traditionnelle impressionnante, et elle portait un kimono de bonne qualité sans le moindre doute.

**« Bienvenue, **s'exclama au bout de quelques instants la présumée mère de Ryunosuke. **Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. » **Elle adressa un petit clin d'oeil à Akiko. **« Surtout vous, qui supportez mon fils depuis plusieurs mois déjà. » **Donc, il s'agissait bien de la mère de son subordonné, sans grande surprise.

**« Je ne crois pas que Ryunosuke pose des problèmes particuliers, **observa Fukuzawa.

– **A part se faire tirer dessus, **répliqua la femme aux cheveux roses d'un ton acerbe. **Et disparaître sans prévenir pendant plusieurs heures. » **Si elle semblait plutôt agacée, l'autre femme eut un petit rire.

**« Je ne suis pas particulièrement surprise. » **Elle posa un regard un peu plus dur sur l'autre femme, et ajouta d'un ton plus sec : **« Si quelqu'un n'avait pas insisté pour faire traîner les choses autant en longueur, peut-être que cela ne se serait pas produit. **

– **Nous étions d'accord sur cette décision. **

– **En effet. Et nous le sommes également sur celle-ci non ? » **A voir la tête de la femme aux cheveux roses, Akiko n'en était pas si sûre. **« Je réalise que nous manquons cruellement de politesse, **reprit la mère de Ryunosuke. **Je suis Fuku Akutagawa, enchantée. Et voici ma cousine, la prêtresse en charge de ce temple, Kôyô Ôzaki. »**

La dénommée Kôyô ne ressemblait franchement pas à l'image qu'elle se fait des prêtresses pour être honnête. Elle semblait plutôt sophistiquée, pas vraiment le genre de personne qui respectait absolument les traditions japonaises. Mais l'inspectrice n'allait sûrement pas le lui faire remarquer. Pas besoin d'être une experte en profilage pour deviner que la prêtresse était sur les nerfs.

**« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, **répondit finalement Akiko en s'inclinant légèrement.

– **Épargnez-nous les formalités, **soupira Kôyô. **Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » **Son ton était devenu beaucoup plus calme subitement, même si l'inspectrice se doutait que c'était plus une façade qu'autre chose.

**« Ils ne le savent pas encore, **intervint Fukuzawa. **Je n'ai pas brisé notre accord. Aucun de mes hommes ne sait quelle affaire vous m'avez confié. »**

Yosano jeta un regard en coin à Ranpo. Si le jeune homme avait vu juste – et cela avait sûrement été le cas – alors les dires de leur supérieur n'étaient pas exacts. Mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de le souligner, cela ne ferait visiblement qu'envenimer une situation déjà tendue.

**« Si je peux me permettre une question d'abord, **intervint Ranpo, **pourquoi sommes-nous ici inspecteur ? Nous avons notre propre affaire à régler. **

– **Tu as raison, **admit Fukuzawa en hochant la tête. **Mais les choses ont un peu changé. J'ai des raisons de croire que l'évasion et la recherche de Topaz et l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille depuis plusieurs semaines sont fondamentalement liées.**

– **A cause du numéro inconnu ? **S'enquit le jeune homme au gavroche – qu'il tenait désormais dans la main.

– **Oui. Le même numéro s'étant manifesté dans les deux affaires, et uniquement dans celles-là, je pense qu'elles ont un lien. Aussi, notre équipe va se séparer pour le moment. Vous deux, vous allez m'aider à percer à jour ce mystère.**

– … **J'ai deux questions. » **intervint à son tour Akiko. Fukuzawa lui fit signe de poursuivre. **« Tout d'abord, pourquoi concentrer les inspecteurs expérimentés sur cette affaire ? Je ne remets pas en cause les compétences de Dazai et de Kunikida, mais c'est un fait qu'ils sont arrivés après nous dans cette brigade et qu'ils exercent depuis moins de temps. **

– **Tu as raison. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, cette affaire est plus délicate que la leur. » **Il y avait une autre raison, elle le sentait, mais il ne la laissa pas insister : **« Et la deuxième question ?**

– **Pourquoi Ryunosuke ne participe-t-il pas à cette affaire, alors qu'elle touche visiblement sa famille ? » **Il y eut une tension dans la pièce, qu'elle perçut sans problème. Elle avait visiblement touché un terrain miné.

**« Il se trouve…, **commença Fuku Akutagawa avant de marquer une petite pause pour chercher ses mots. **Il se trouve que ma fille, la sœur de Ryunosuke, a disparu il y a quelques temps. C'est elle que votre supérieur recherche. **

– **Vous craignez qu'il ne puisse garder son sang-froid en travaillant sur cette affaire ? **Demanda Ranpo en plissant les yeux.

– **Nous ne le craignons pas, **lâcha Kôyô. **C'est déjà arrivé. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait disparu l'autre jour ? Il était parti à la poursuite de sa sœur. »**

Akiko et Ranpo échangèrent un nouveau regard. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait donc raison sur presque toute la ligne. C'en était presque terrifiant. Fukuzawa attrapa une feuille posée à ses côtés et la montra à ses subordonnés. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'une jeune femme, qui ressemblait en effet beaucoup à Ryunosuke. Les yeux surtout étaient très similaires.

Yosano essaya d'enregistrer le visage de la disparue dans son esprit, mais ce fut les mots de Ranpo qui restèrent dans son esprit :

**« Je sais où elle est. »**


	14. 12 : Impuissance

**note de l'auteure **: hello hello c'est tsuuki le clown qui vous parle ! (est-ce que les clowns sont officiellement l'emoji que j'utilise le plus depuis qu'on a officiellement été baptisés « clowns de l'année 2020 » ? sûrement.) bref, je suis très négative vis-à-vis des annonces, mais en vrai c'est pas le pire truc à faire quand on y réfléchit o/ sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vos proches aussi !

prochain chapitre le **17 avril **! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**disclaimer : **les personnages de BSD appartiennent à Asagiri ~

**réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

_oka : _bon retour haha, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi malgré la situation compliquée ! et en effet, toutes mes histoires sont aussi disponibles sur wattpad où je suis d'ailleurs bien plus active :3 et le shin soukoku viendra... un jour ;)

* * *

**Chapitre Douze – Impuissance**

* * *

_Le jeune homme observa quelques secondes le papier devant lui avant de le replier et de le poser dans un coin de son bureau. Face à lui, sa sœur fit la moue et attrapa à son tour la missive pour la lire brièvement. Son visage s'éclaira ensuite légèrement. _

_Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu une expression radieuse sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ces derniers temps, leurs rapports conflictuels avec leur famille maternelle avaient assombri considérablement le visage de la lycéenne. En sa présence, il ne la voyait que très rarement sourire. L'ambiance pesante qui régnait en permanence était un obstacle à leur bonheur fraternel. _

_Mais là, elle semblait sincèrement ravie, et le jeune homme se sentit heureux aussi. Il songea ensuite que c'était risible que le fait qu'il ait validé la première étape de sa formation d'inspecteur le rende moins heureux que la joie de sa sœur. C'était lui que le contenu de la lettre aurait dû faire sourire, pas sa sœur. _

_Ils devaient vraiment être une fratrie atypique, songea-t-il. On le leur avait déjà dit d'ailleurs. Mais ils s'en accoutumaient bien. Au moins ne ressemblaient-ils pas à ces frères et sœurs qui passaient leur temps à se disputer pour des broutilles et à regretter leur stupidité après coup. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés, et pas qu'une seule fois, mais ils ne le faisaient pas à longueur de journée non plus. _

_Il observa sa sœur quelques instants encore, et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle prit les devants, en prononçant des mots qui le surprirent : _

_**« Je t'avais dit que tu allais réussir Ryu ! »**_

* * *

**J – 65**

_15 NOVEMBRE_

* * *

Ryunosuke soupira entre ses dents, de façon à ne pas être entendu par le conducteur à ses côtés qui semblait si stressé qu'un coup de vent le ferait sursauter. Malheureusement, Nakajima devait posséder une ouïe aiguisée car il tressaillit et posa sur lui un bref regard mi-intrigué mi-effrayé. L'inspecteur aux cheveux bicolores ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi son camarade de promotion semblait si terrifié à l'idée d'être seul avec lui quelques minutes. Certes, il n'avait jamais été d'une amabilité légendaire avec lui, mais il n'était pas un monstre non plus.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris se reconcentra vite sur la route et sur la voix métallique du GPS de son téléphone qui indiquait quelle direction prendre. L'espace d'un instant, Ryunosuke songea que s'ils avaient simplement utilisé un tel outil pour retrouver leur chemin à Tokyo, il n'aurait peut-être pas fini à l'hôpital avec deux balles dans le corps.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas revu sa sœur. Même s'il n'avait a priori retiré aucune information utile sur ce qui lui était arrivé exactement, il avait toujours l'objet qu'elle lui avait donné. Il ne savait pas encore à quel anime appartenait le personnage – et surtout, dans quelle boutique on pouvait acheter une telle figurine – mais il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il disposait d'un indice pour retrouver sa sœur.

Sauf qu'on l'avait écarté de l'enquête.

Les mots de sa tante lui revinrent en mémoire et il se rembrunit encore plus. Il l'avait appelée juste après avoir appris que ses supérieurs allaient se rendre au temple. _Sans lui._ Elle lui avait renvoyé une question piège en lui demandant ce qui s'était produit à Tokyo. Son absence de réponse avait été on ne pouvait plus équivoque et avait largement confirmé ses soupçons sur l'implication de Gin dans cette histoire. Elle avait donc décrété qu'il était impensable qu'il participe à l'enquête. Une décision qui faisait grincer le jeune inspecteur et qui n'avait pas amélioré son humeur déjà exécrable.

**« Akutagawa ? » **La voix hésitante de Nakajima le tira de ses pensées. Parfois, il se demandait si le jeune homme était capable de parler d'un ton ferme.

**« ... » **Son absence de réponse passa visiblement pour une incitation à continuer, puisque le jeune homme expliqua le fond de sa pensée :

**« Tu es sûr de vouloir reprendre tout de suite tes fonctions ? Tu es encore convalescent et…**

– **Je ne suis pas impotent. Il est hors de question que je sois le seul à me tourner les pouces, **répliqua Ryunosuke d'un ton sans appel.

– **D'accord mais tu es quand même blessé…**

– **Je participe à cette affaire. » **Son ton s'était durci, et l'autre jeune homme tressaillit et n'insista pas. Il posa cependant une autre question qui n'améliora pas l'opinion de Ryunosuke sur lui :

**« Mais, pourquoi es-tu parti seul comme ça ?**

– **Cela ne te regarde pas.**

– **Je sais mais... » **Ryunosuke le coupa brusquement :

**« **_**Ça ne te regarde pas.**_

– **Même si c'est le cas... » **Le ton hésitant et faible de Nakajima se fit soudainement plus assuré : **« Si c'est quelque chose d'important, tu peux te reposer sur la brigade. »**

Ryunosuke leva un sourcil, stupéfait. Le jeune homme en face de lui était-il réellement en train de lui faire l'un de ces discours mielleux sur l'importance de s'entraider et sur les bienfaits de l'amitié ? S'il continuait, il quittait la voiture. Le métro était aussi un bon moyen de se rendre sur le lieu de la perquisition.

**« Je le dis sincèrement, **appuya le jeune homme aux cheveux gris. **Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis mais... » **Ryunosuke aurait même dit qu'ils ne l'étaient pas du tout, mais il ravala cette pique mesquine. **« Si tu as des problèmes tu peux nous faire confiance…**

– **De toute façon, certains membres de cette équipe vont déjà s'en charger, **cracha le jeune homme sans chercher à cacher son mépris. **Alors pas la peine. »**

Nakajima lui jeta un regard intrigué mais l'inspecteur aux cheveux bicolores se mura dans le silence. Il n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer sur ce sujet. Il savait que Yosano et Ranpo étaient une bonne équipe, expérimentée, mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir participer à cette affaire lui restait en travers de la gorge. On parlait de sa sœur. Il n'était peut-être pas le grand frère le plus attentionné du monde, mais il pouvait quand même se préoccuper assez de sa sœur pour se charger de sa recherche, en partie au moins.

**« Tu sais... » **La voix de Nakajima le tira de nouveau de ses pensées, et il songea avec désespoir qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et de le laisser tranquille dans son coin, seul avec ses sentiments sombres. Mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas le faire remarquer méchamment à son interlocuteur et le laissa poursuivre. **« Je ne sais pas quels sont les problèmes qui t'assaillent ces derniers temps. Et je ne prétends pas les comprendre ce serait-ce qu'un minimum. Mais... » **Son regard particulier quitta la route quelques instants pour se poser sur son collègue et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. **« J'aimerais vraiment que tu nous fasses suffisamment confiance pour te confier à nous. »**

Ryunosuke le dévisagea quelques secondes sans trop savoir comment réagir. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration de sympathie. Et il n'avait jamais su réagir à ce genre de marque d'affection. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui en donnait – chose qui était heureusement assez rare –, il cherchait la meilleure façon de réagir.

« **Enfin, je ne tiens pas à te forcer la main non plus, **se justifia ensuite le jeune homme aux cheveux gris avec un petit rire gêné. **C'est juste qu'on se connaît depuis quelques années et que, même si je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que l'on est amis, on sera amenés à se côtoyer encore un bon moment probablement alors ce serait bien qu'on se fasse confiance... »**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores réalisa qu'il ne devait exprimer aucun sentiment sur son visage, et que c'était ce qui devait perturber son interlocuteur à son point. Il soupira doucement et secoua la tête.

**« OK. » **répondit-il simplement. Ce n'était probablement pas les grandes déclarations attendues par Nakajima, mais il sourit en hochant la tête, un sourire qui ne devait pas être destiné à la route qu'il fixait attentivement.

**« Je crois qu'on est arrivés. » **fit ensuite remarquer le jeune homme en désignant du menton un immeuble dont ils se rapprochaient, devant laquelle plusieurs silhouettes étaient en position.

Ils se garèrent rapidement puis passèrent le barrage installé par les forces de l'ordre pour dissuader les curieux de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils purent ainsi rejoindre Kunikida, qui patientait en bas des escaliers qui menaient aux habitations de l'immeuble. Le mentor de Nakajima paraissait assez agacé – comme toujours semblait-il – et les foudroya du regard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

**« Vous en avez mis du temps ! La perquisition a déjà commencé sans vous, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser au suspect l'opportunité de détruire des preuves.**

– **Je suis désolé, **s'excusa Nakajima en s'inclinant. **Nous sommes venus le plus vite possible... » **Son responsable de formation soupira, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et leur fit signe de monter l'escalier en métal à sa suite.

**« On est venus pour visiter le domicile de Michizô Tachihara, **indiqua-t-il ensuite aux deux nouveaux. **C'est un des principaux suspects en raison de l'hostilité envers la police dont il a fait preuve quand Dazai est venu l'interroger. Et tout le monde dans son entourage a confirmé qu'il ne croyait pas Topaz coupable et estimait qu'il avait été victime d'une erreur judiciaire.**

– **Il est présent actuellement ? » **grommela Ryunosuke en essayant de mettre son ressentiment de côté pour se focaliser sur leur travail – et en ignorant les murmures de ceux qui le voyaient boitiller sur sa béquille.

Kunikida soupira une nouvelle fois et désigna du menton un groupe de policiers en bas, qui entouraient un jeune homme visiblement agacé. Ils étaient un peu trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais ses gestes brutaux et la posture défensive des policiers autour de lui ne laissaient pas planer de doute quant à son opinion sur cette perquisition.

En agissant ainsi, il ne faisait que conforter les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui, songea le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores. Quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à se reprocher laisserait les forces de l'ordre s'occuper de fouiller son appartement quelques instants, en sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne trouveraient rien.

**« Dazai ! » **appela l'inspecteur aux cheveux blonds lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement perquisitionné. Plusieurs hommes munis de gants retournaient déjà la moindre parcelle de l'habitation. L'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns finit par apparaître dans leur champ de vision et leur faire un signe de main.

**« Les renforts sont finalement arrivés ? » **plaisanta-t-il ensuite.

Malgré qu'il ait employé un ton léger qui ne changeait pas réellement de d'habitude, Ryunosuke eut une vague impression que quelque chose avait changé chez leur interlocuteur. Il semblait plus… Il hésitait sur le mot exact, mais il semblait plus « sérieux » que toutes les fois où l'aîné Akutagawa l'avait vu depuis son retour. Malgré sa légèreté et ses moqueries, il paraissait plus attentif au moindre détail et surtout, sur ses gardes en permanence.

Le jeune homme s'interrogea quelques instants sur les motifs d'un tel changement mais il n'était probablement pas en mesure de les deviner facilement. Peut-être l'inspecteur Dazai avait-il pris conscience de l'importance de leur mission ? Ou craignait-il que le propriétaire de cet appartement réagisse particulièrement mal ? L'homme ne semblait pourtant pas particulièrement couard.

**« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? **demanda Kunikida en se rapprochant de son collègue.

– **Non, **admit ledit collègue. **Les hommes de la scientifique effectuent actuellement des prélèvements pour déterminer si Topaz est bel est bien passé récemment, ou si quelqu'un s'est évertué à faire disparaître des preuves à l'eau de javel il y a peu de temps. Mais d'un point de vue matériel, tout me paraît normal.**

– **Donc ce n'est toujours pas celui qui héberge Topaz ? **s'inquiéta Nakajima.

– **On ne peut être sûrs de rien pour le moment. » **lâcha Dazai en haussant les épaules, mais lui-même ne semblait pas convaincu par ses dires.

Il sortit ensuite de l'appartement pour répondre tranquillement à un message sur son téléphone, qui avait sonné quelques secondes auparavant pendant qu'il parlait. Ryunosuke l'observa à la dérobée avant de suivre Kunikida et de proposer leur aide aux policiers chargés de la perquisition. Une tâche bien peu intéressante, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, _puisqu'on l'avait écarté. _Cette pensée lui revenait souvent, toujours aussi amère.

Il exécuta le travail qu'on leur avait donné sans être réellement concentré dessus. Il n'était pas du genre à ressasser encore et encore ses échecs mais celui-ci le frustrait réellement. Néanmoins, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était plus en colère contre lui-même que contre Kôyô. Si au moins il était parvenu à revenir avec Gin… Son insubordination ne lui aurait pas causé autant de problèmes.

**« Akutagawa, concentre-toi un peu. » **le rabroua Kunikida alors qu'il passait à ses côtés.

Visiblement, son manque de concentration était visible, mais ce constat ne fit que l'agacer encore plus. Il détestait cette situation merdique. Sa sœur était aux mains d'un homme dangereux dont il n'avait pas été capable de la tirer. Sa famille ne lui faisait pas confiance pour la retrouver. Son camarade de promo ne cessait de montrer sa supériorité, inconsciemment certes mais quand même. Ses supérieurs ne voyaient que ses défauts et son incompétence.

Il poussa un profond soupir et reprit sa tâche avec plus d'assiduité. Il savait cependant que ses gestes étaient trop vifs et brutaux, il le déduisait aux regards courroucés qu'on lui lançait parfois. Bon, au moins, il était attentif, c'était un bon début non ?

Il finit par sentir sur lui un regard insistant et se retourna, prêt à croiser le regard particulier de Nakajima ce fut cependant deux orbes noisettes qu'il rencontra, celles de l'inspecteur Dazai qui avait regagné l'appartement quelques instants plus tôt. Elles pétillaient d'une malice qui hérissa le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores.

L'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns lui adressa un sourire tout aussi malicieux en s'apercevant qu'il était démasqué et s'approcha de lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon beige.

**« Personnellement, je me fiche bien de son opinion mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce Tachihara apprécie qu'on abîme ses affaires ainsi. » **fit-il remarquer en observant la vaisselle que le jeune homme venait de ranger dans l'armoire. Ryunosuke grommela quelque chose et fit de son mieux pour canaliser ses gestes dans l'espoir que son supérieur lui fiche la paix, en vain. **« Dis-moi, Akutagawa, qu'elle est la cause de ta méchante humeur ? **

– **Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, **répliqua assez sèchement le susnommé sans accorder un regard à son supérieur.

– **Certes, **admit le brun en pouffant.** Dans ce cas, j'ai une autre question pour toi. Tu as trouvé un papier avec le nom d'Odasaku dans la cellule de Topaz pas vrai ? »**

Le surnom inhabituel déstabilisa quelque peu l'inspecteur aux cheveux bicolores qui faillit ne pas comprendre de qui parlait l'autre. Il n'avait jamais entendu qui que ce soit appeler le regretté inspecteur Oda « Odasaku ». Sans doute était-ce une preuve du lien fort qui avait autrefois uni les deux hommes.

**« Oui, **répondit-il ensuite. **Je vous ai envoyé le rapport détaillé.**

– **Je l'ai lu oui. Mais je me demandais s'il y avait des choses que tu n'avais pas mentionné parce qu'elles ne te semblaient pas importantes. » **L'inspecteur en formation fronça les sourcils quelques instants, cherchant où son supérieur voulait en venir. Non, il n'y avait rien à omettre de toute façon… Dazai dut remarquer sa légère perplexité et expliqua le fond de sa pensée : **« Je cherche simplement à comprendre ce qu'Odasaku pouvait bien avoir à voir avec Topaz. » **

Les orbes noisettes de son interlocuteur exprimaient un seul sentiment compréhensible par Ryunosuke : de l'agacement. Un sentiment qui lui sembla quelque peu étrange dans ces circonstances. Il aurait pu comprendre la curiosité, la tristesse, mais l'agacement ? Il fit de son mieux pour répondre malgré tout :

**« Je n'ai rien vu de notable. » **L'autre hocha la tête doucement. Son visage était indéchiffrable, à l'exception de cette pointe d'agacement toujours visible dans ses yeux.

**« D'accord. »**

L'aîné Akutagawa se souvint ensuite des deux enfants qu'il avait rencontré. Ceux qui disaient avoir connu Oda, qui venait les aider à survivre dans les rues de Tokyo. Kôsuke et Yuu si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Devait-il en avertir le brun ? Il hésitait un peu, le sérieux qui émanait de Dazai avait quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable et de presque inquiétant. Il finit cependant par décider d'au moins lui donner ces informations, ne serait-ce que pour en récolter quelques unes lui aussi.

**« J'ai rencontré deux enfants dans les rues de la capitale, **lâcha-t-il finalement. **Ils vivaient dans les rues, seuls, avec leurs propres moyens. » **Dazai posa sur lui un regard curieux.

**« Ils doivent être débrouillards. Ou, et cela me semble plus logique, ils reçoivent une aide extérieure. » **Difficile de dire s'il était au courant que c'était son mentor qui les aidait justement. Il ne paraissait pas avoir de raisons de mentir mais Ryunosuke n'estimait pas être en mesure de bien le comprendre.

**« Il semblerait que ce soit l'inspecteur Oda qui les aidait. »**

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il attendait comme réaction de la part de son supérieur. Peut-être de la surprise qui prendrait la place de l'agacement. Ou alors un sourire amusé et une réplique moqueuse : _« Tu crois m'apprendre quelque chose ?_ ». Mais la réaction de Dazai fut intermédiaire : il secoua la tête lentement avant de soupirer doucement.

**« J'étais sûr qu'il faisait quelque chose comme ça… » **souffla-t-il, apparemment plutôt amusé. Il y avait dans sa voix une certaine nostalgie.

**« Ils ignoraient qu'il était décédé. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe d'eux désormais.**

– **Je suppose que tu ne sais pas qui ? **demanda Dazai.

– **Non. Je n'ai pas pu le leur demander.**

– **En réalité, il n'y a pas beaucoup de possibilités, **murmura le brun, sans doute pour lui-même. **Enfin, je suppose que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. » **

Ryunosuke se demanda s'il était déplacé de demander au jeune homme les circonstances exactes de la mort de son mentor, ou de lui parler de ses soupçons de « fausse mort ». L'inspecteur Dazai semblait disposé à lui parler, mais ce sujet n'était-il pas trop tabou ? Il s'agissait quand même de parler de la mort d'un proche.

**« Inspecteur Dazai… » **Il finit par décider qu'il ne perdrait rien à interroger le jeune homme, mais il eut à peine le temps de formuler sa question dans son esprit le brun posa presque immédiatement sur lui un regard dans lequel on lisait cette fois-ci un avertissement clair.

**« Odasaku n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. Je peux te l'assurer. » **Était-il si facile à anticiper ? songea Ryunosuke.

**« Il a visiblement un lien avec Topaz, **tenta-t-il de répondre mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'argumenter :

– **Sûrement pas. Tu ne l'as pas connu alors tu ne peux pas en avoir conscience, mais il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il soit impliqué dans cette affaire. »**

Sur cette phrase sèche, Dazai se tourna vers un autre policier qui l'avait interpellé et se lança dans une longue conversation avec lui, signifiant clairement qu'il avait dit à Ryunosuke tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Celui-ci reprit également sa besogne, en repensant à cette conversation des plus étranges qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec son aîné. Une question le taraudait : comment le brun avait-il deviné qu'il soupçonnait l'inspecteur Oda d'être, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lié à l'affaire qui les occupait ?

Il n'estimait pas que c'était une chose difficile à deviner, mais Dazai semblait avoir la _conviction _qu'il soupçonnait son ancien mentor. N'importe qui aurait pu se douter qu'il envisagerait cette possibilité, mais pas qu'il en serait persuadé.

Il finit par secouer la tête pour chasser ces pensées. L'inspecteur Dazai avait la réputation d'être talentueux et perspicace. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait deviné.

Alors qu'il renversait un mug sans grand espoir de trouver quelque chose à l'intérieur, une clé tomba à ses pieds. Le tintement du métal sur le sol fit converger vers lui tous les regards de ses collègues. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis tout le monde s'avança rapidement vers lui pour observer avec précaution la clé qui venait de tomber.

Un homme l'attrapa entre deux doigts gantés et la mit à jour. C'était une clé banale, plutôt petite, qui devait ouvrir un cadenas de voyage ou quelque chose comme ça.

**« Si vous voulez mon avis, **fit observer Dazai, **une clé de cadenas n'a rien à faire dans une tasse. » **_Sans blague, _pensa Ryunosuke. C'était clairement louche de la déposer là.

**« Il y a un objet avec un cadenas quelque part ? **s'enquit Kunikida.

– **Il y a une valise fermée dans l'armoire, **répondit Nakajima après une hésitation – comme toujours.

– **Personne n'a essayé de la forcer ? »**

Dès que le jeune homme eut répondu négativement, tous convergèrent vers la chambre où se trouvait ladite armoire. Ryunosuke ne se mêla pas au groupe mais resta en retrait. Il ne partageait pas leur engouement soudain, même s'ils venaient peut-être de trouver une preuve de la culpabilité de Michizô Tachihara.

Cette affaire n'aurait pas dû être sa priorité, songeait-il encore et encore. Sa sœur était avec un fou dans les rues de Tokyo et il se retrouvait à fouiller les placards d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas pour essayer d'en retrouver un autre, tout ça parce que sa tante avait décrété qu'il était irresponsable.

Dans la chambre de ce Tachihara, les policiers s'affairaient à ouvrir la valise mais au lieu des cris de triomphe auxquels Ryunosuke s'attendait, il n'y eut que des murmures désappointés.

**« Des photos, **lâcha Kunikida un peu plus en avant dans la pièce. **Et des tickets, d'autres choses inutiles.**

– **En voilà un qui a du mal à oublier son ex, **commenta un policier, déclenchant les rires de ses collègues.

– **Mais ce ne sont pas des preuves d'un lien récent avec Topaz. » **conclut Dazai. Il sortit de nouveau son portable et renvoya un message rapidement. **« Attendons les résultats de la scientifique. »**

Les hommes présents quittèrent finalement la pièce en soupirant de déception. Ryunosuke n'était pas réellement étonné – mais peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'il était pessimiste de nature.

Il s'avança vers le seuil de l'appartement pour voir si le perquisitionné s'était finalement calmé. Il n'était plus entouré par les policiers désormais, et discutait avec un autre homme qui ne portait pas l'uniforme de la police. Probablement un de ses amis, songea Ryunosuke. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'il puisse comprendre quelque chose à ce qu'ils se disaient. Il percevait juste la couleur flamboyante des cheveux du nouveau venu, visiblement plus naturelle que celle de son interlocuteur.

Il les observa quelques instants avant de se retourner vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, désireux de voir s'ils avaient de nouvelles directives à suivre. Les résultats de l'équipe scientifique risquaient de mettre du temps à arriver, ils n'allaient quand même pas rester en plan sans rien faire en attendant… Pourtant, Kunikida et Dazai discutaient dans leur coin tandis que les autres policiers en faisait de même et échangeaient des plaisanteries.

Peu désireux de se mêler à eux, le jeune inspecteur aux cheveux bicolores resta en retrait et sortit son téléphone. Il mourait d'envie d'appeler sa mère pour lui demander ce qui se disait au temple, entre Kôyô, Fukuzawa, Ranpo et Yosano, mais il était assez certain qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Fuku ne redoutait pas de s'opposer aux décisions de sa cousine, mais elle partageait sûrement son avis sur le comportement inconsidéré de son fils.

Il adressa donc ses questions à Ichiyô, qui lui répondrait sans aucun doute. Encore que, il avait lui-même ignoré volontairement ses appels à de nombreuses reprises… Mais la jeune femme tenait tant à avoir de bonnes relations avec lui qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait probablement pas rigueur. Il ne voulait pas abuser de ce fait, mais il pouvait s'en servir à son avantage quand même.

Pourtant, ses appels restèrent sans réponse. Soit elle l'ignorait, soit elle était trop occupée pour lui répondre. Quelle que fut la bonne hypothèse, il n'en était pas satisfait. Il voulait au moins bénéficier d'informations en temps réel sur ce qui allait se passer désormais pour retrouver Gin.

Il insista un peu en envoyant d'autres messages, en vain. Ichiyô ne semblait pas disponible pour lui répondre, à son grand malheur. Que diable avait-il fait au monde pour passer une aussi mauvaise journée ? Il commençait à n'avoir qu'une envie : que la journée se termine et qu'il dorme pour oublier tous ses problèmes. Encore que, avec ses insomnies, il allait sûrement rester longuement éveillé.

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de ranger son téléphone et de s'intéresser de nouveau à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il remarqua ainsi que Kunikida et Dazai avaient mis fin à leur conversation, et que le premier était en train de conseiller son subordonné pendant que le deuxième discutait en retrait avec l'inconnu aux cheveux roux qui était arrivé pendant leur perquisition.

Ils semblaient partager une discussion posée, en contraste avec Tachihara qui s'énervait désormais au téléphone. Le jeune homme perquisitionné semblait être du genre colérique, extrêmement prompt à s'emporter contre les gens. Il lui rappelait un peu sa mère, mais qui était quand même bien moins vive et impulsive.

Et sans doute Fuku disposait d'un sixième sens maternel, car son téléphone se mit à sonner au même moment, indiquant le nom de sa mère à qui il venait juste de penser. Surpris qu'elle fasse le premier pas finalement, il décrocha rapidement.

_**« Tes messages de désespoir à Higuchi m'ont fait de la peine, **_commenta la femme dès qu'elle eut entendu le son de sa voix, d'un ton allègrement moqueur.

– **Tu les as vus ? **

– _**J'ai son portable sous les yeux. Au début, je comptais te laisser mariner jusqu'à ce qu'elle le récupère, mais à ta place, je ne supporterai pas d'être dans l'ignorance. » **_Ryunosuke ne répondit rien. Il était content d'entendre que sa mère ne jugeait pas sa mise à l'écart si légitime que cela et qu'elle était quand même prête à lui raconter ce qu'il se produisait.

**« Merci, **marmonna-t-il en jugeant que c'était de mise.

– _**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'apprendre, **_fit observer Fuku. _**Les inspecteurs Yosano et Ranpo sont venus prêter main forte à l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. Ils discutent actuellement avec Ichiyô pour recueillir une nouvelle fois son témoignage sur la dernière fois qu'elle a vu Gin. **_

– **Et Kôyô ? Comment elle réagit ?**

– _**Elle est juste à côté de moi, **_la voix de sa mère s'éloigna quelques instants mais il la perçut quand même, _**tu veux t'exprimer sur ce sujet ? » **_La jeune femme aux cheveux roses répondit quelque chose d'inaudible, et Fuku reprit la parole plus fort. _**« Elle dit que non sans grande surprise. Et elle ajoute qu'elle estime toujours que tu as agi de façon idiote.**_

– **J'ai compris ça, **riposta Ryunosuke. **Dis-lui que j'ai le droit de me préoccuper de ma sœur. **

– _**Il dit qu'il a le droit de se préoccuper de sa sœur. Et si tu as quelque chose à répondre à cela, envoie-lui un message, je ne suis pas votre pigeon voyageur. »**_

Intérieurement, Ryunosuke espéra qu'elle ne le ferait pas, parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à défier Kôyô **– **une chose qui équivalait de toute façon à préparer son propre enterrement **– **et sûrement pas par messages interposés. Il se doutait cependant qu'elle n'en ferait rien, parce qu'elle préférait se trouver face aux gens avec qui elle avait des comptes à régler.

**« **_**Je te dirais quand il y aura du nouveau, **_reprit Fuku, _**mais je ne peux pas te prédire quand. **_

– **J'attendrais. » **grommela le jeune homme.

Il ne faisait que cela de toute façon, attendre. Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées désormais, et s'il n'avait pas aperçu Gin en bonne santé à Tokyo, lui et sa famille auraient probablement très peu d'espoir de la retrouver en vie. Après une disparition, c'étaient les premiers jours qui étaient primordiaux. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir s'amenuisait.

**« **_**Concentre-toi sur ton propre travail quand même, **_fit observer sa mère. _**Ne néglige pas le reste. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas d'être mis sur la touche et que tu t'inquiètes pour Gin, mais tu dois faire attention à toi aussi. »**_

Parfois, il se demandait comment sa mère faisait pour rester aussi calme et réfléchie alors que sa fille était portée disparue et que son fils exerçait non seulement un métier qui lui faisait courir des risques considérables mais en plus venait de se faire tirer dessus. Il lui semblait parfois que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

_**« **_**Tu as des nouvelles de papa ? **changea-t-il de sujet subtilement **– **ou pas. **Il ne devait pas te rejoindre rapidement à Yokohama ?**

– _**Ton père m'a dit, et je cite, qu'il avait trop de travail pour se permettre de s'absenter longtemps. Il vous envoie toutes ses pensées et son affection, bla bla bla. En bref : il ne viendra pas. » **_

Il crut entendre Kôyô dire quelque chose, mais c'était inaudible pour lui. Sans doute émettait-elle une critique sur son beau-cousin, encore une. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que, si Toshizoo Akutagawa n'était pas un mauvais père en soit, il avait tendance à disparaître quand venait le temps de se mêler à sa belle-famille Akutagawa **–** ou Ôzaki, parce qu'évidemment, avoir un arbre généalogique simple c'était surfait.

Il se demandait parfois comme son père avait fait, à son entrée dans leur famille aux alliances complexes. Fuku lui avait souvent raconté qu'elle avait été obligée d'y aller « progressivement » pour le présenter à la famille entière, pour ne pas le perdre. Même si la seule chose réellement compliquée aux yeux de Ryunosuke, c'était de comprendre les liens de sang qui unissaient désormais les Akutagawa et les Ôzaki.

Une bonne vingtaine d'années plus tôt, Fumi Akutagawa avait épousé Kokusai Ôzaki, liant ainsi leurs deux familles. De ce fait, la fille unique née de leur union, Kôyô Ôzaki, partageait avec Fuku Akutagawa, issue de l'union du frère de Fumi et d'une autre femme, un lien de parenté qui faisait d'elles des cousines. Kôyô, bien plus jeune que Fuku, n'avait pas d'enfants pour l'instant ; sa cousine en avait eu deux avec un homme bien étranger à leur famille, qui avait pris le nom de sa femme au mépris des us et coutumes traditionnels **– **en réalité, cette partie de l'histoire était plus complexe, mais pas la peine de s'embrouiller encore plus l'esprit en s'intéressant à la famille de Toshizoo.

Ryunosuke et Gin n'étaient donc liés que très légèrement à la famille Ôzaki. Ils étaient en quelque sorte les neveux de Kôyô – et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils l'appelaient leur tante – mais leur sang n'était au fond pas vraiment mélangé à celui des Ôzaki. D'ailleurs, rares étaient ceux qui faisaient le lien entre eux, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Rien n'était pire que les gens qui l'approchaient en lui parlant de la « famille Ôzaki, cette famille si distinguée à laquelle il avait la chance d'appartenir ». On se serait cru dans une époque révolue où la noblesse était encore en place. Certes, les Ôzaki avaient encore de l'importance même dans leur société moderne qui s'était défaite des traditions qui l'avaient longtemps régie mais pas à ce point.

_**« Mais ce n'est pas si problématique, **_reprit Fuku. _**Quelle aide supplémentaire pourrait-il apporter ? » **_Elle essayait de lui trouver des excuses, songea-t-il, alors que rien ne la forçait à le faire. Justifier l'absence de Toshizoo par ses relations tendues avec sa belle-famille aurait suffi.

**« Un soutien, **fit remarquer posément le jeune inspecteur.

– _**Un soutien, **_répéta Fuku, _**ça ne ramènera pas Gin. N'en veux pas trop à ton père non plus. Il aurait pu en faire plus… mais cela ne changerait sûrement pas grand-chose au final. **_

– **Tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il vienne ? **ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

– … _**Si, **_avoua-t-elle finalement. _**J'essaye juste de me raisonner pour ne pas lui crier dessus au téléphone. »**_

La réponse finalement honnête de sa mère le fit sourire légèrement. Voilà qui lui semblait plus logique et qui ressemblait bien plus à sa mère. Il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer s'emporter contre son mari à l'autre bout du fil, en lui reprochant de ne pas faire d'efforts. Peut-être cherchait-elle aussi à ne pas ternir les relations entre le père et le fils.

**« **_**Je crois qu'ils reviennent, **_déclara doucement sa mère. _**Je te tiendrais au courant. »**_

Il la salua vaguement avant de raccrocher. Il n'avait pas obtenu plus d'informations, mais au moins il pouvait compter sur sa mère pour lui en donner. Cela n'effaçait pas complètement sa frustration d'être écarté mais l'avait un peu calmé. Il chercha de nouveau du regard ses collègues et s'aperçut que Dazai parlait également au téléphone, dans un coin très éloigné des autres policiers.

Ryunosuke l'observa longuement, curieux. Il se comportait bizarrement, il le pensait toujours. Ces appels au téléphone auréolés de mystère l'intriguaient. Pourquoi prendre autant de précautions pour ne pas être entendu ? Tout semblait indiquer qu'il cachait beaucoup de choses à ses collègues.

Ces appels téléphoniques orientaient ses soupçons dans une direction : le numéro inconnu qui se jouait d'eux. Dazai n'avait reçu aucun message de sa part aux dernières nouvelles. Il était l'un des seuls du BEC dans ce cas, et cela n'allait sûrement pas durer vu l'amusement que semblait procurer au numéro inconnu ses messages dont le seul but était de les mettre sur les nerfs.

Mais peut-être extrapolait-il simplement. Il se sentait complètement mitigé vis-à-vis de cet homme qui lui inspirait d'un côté une certaine admiration et de l'autre une grande méfiance. Il ignorait sur quel pied danser avec lui, et il lui semblait même que c'était le cas de tout le monde. Osamu Dazai était une énigme vivante, il ne voyait pas d'autre façon de qualifier son supérieur. Leur conversation un peu plus tôt lui avait laissé cette dérangeante impression d'avancer dans le brouillard quand on lui parlait, de ne pas pouvoir entièrement saisir son interlocuteur.

Sentant probablement son regard insistant posé sur lui, Dazai se tourna justement dans se direction. Les rôles s'étaient inversés par rapport à la fois précédente, songea Ryunosuke en soutenant quelques secondes son regard avant de se détourner. Il n'avait rien à lui dire, à part toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur lui mais qui n'obtiendraient sûrement pas de réponse.

L'inspecteur en formation partit ensuite à la recherche de Kunikida pour s'enquérir de leurs futurs assignations. Le blond discutait encore avec son subordonné mais les deux s'interrompirent en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers eux.

**« Devra-t-on rester en **_**stand by **_**encore longtemps ? **s'enquit-il sans agressivité.

– **On attend l'avocat de Tachihara, **répondit Kunikida avec un agacement non dissimulé.

– **Pardon ? **

– **Il estime que cette perquisition n'est pas justifiée et qu'elle constitue une atteinte à sa vie privée, **expliqua Nakajima.

– **Dans tous les cas, **reprit son supérieur, **cela n'aboutira à rien. Cette perquisition était parfaitement légale et justifiée, n'importe quel avocat s'en rendra compte et ne pourra rien faire. Dazai a suggéré de le laisser faire pour qu'il se calme un peu. Et puis, si par hasard les résultats de la scientifique tombent avant ce miraculeux avocat sorti d'on-ne-sait-où, on sera définitivement fixés sur sa culpabilité. »**

Ryunosuke finit par hocher la tête. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas lui qui décidait de ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Il resta plusieurs minutes aux côtés de ses deux collègues qui avaient repris leur conversation, observant tous les policiers qui restaient eux aussi en attente. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux avec qui Dazai discutait plus tôt était visiblement parti puisque le bicolore ne l'aperçut pas dans la foule il avait en revanche été remplacé par une femme brune qui s'entretenait avec Tachihara.

Son téléphone vibra soudainement dans sa poche et il l'en sortit, un peu soupçonneux. Le numéro inconnu avait fini par le rendre méfiant du moindre message, mais il s'agissait simplement de Yosano cette fois-ci.

_De : Akiko Yosano_

_Je sais que ça ne changera rien de le dire, mais je te promets qu'on retrouvera ta sœur. _

Pendant un instant, il se sentit une nouvelle fois frustré de n'assister à cette recherche qu'en tant que spectateur. Mais le message partait d'une bonne intention et d'une certaine manière, le réconforta un peu. Alors la réponse qu'il tapa ne fut ni sèche ni énervée.

_A : Akiko Yosano_

_Je sais. _


	15. 13 : Le chat et la souris

**note de l'auteure** : si tu n'en peux plus d'être confiné tape dans tes mains ! 👏  
en corrigeant mon chapitre j'ai mis trois minutes avant de taper la phrase correctement sans faute de frappe, pour vous donner une idée de mon level de désespoir après tous ces jours passés à ne strictement rien faire-  
maiis j'espère que vous ça va (:  
bref si vous vous disiez "c'est calme quand même dans cette ff" et bien guess what le calme s'arrête ici, un certain personnage entre en scène et la situation commence à déraper fortement (:

sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, le prochain chapitre sortira le **1er mai** ! et j'annonce également pour les fans de shin soukoku que la week commence lundi et que j'y participe ;)

**disclaimer : **BSD est à Asagiri Kafka comme toujours :)

* * *

**Chapitre Treize – Le chat et la souris**

* * *

_Le jeune homme soupira et darda son regard noisette sur son mentor. Face à lui, l'homme ne cilla pas et planta son regard bleu dans le sien. Ils se défièrent ainsi du regard un long moment, sans que l'un ou l'autre n'admette sa défaite. Ils ne clignaient même pas des paupières pour ne pas perdre d'une quelconque manière._

_Lorsque ses yeux furent tellement larmoyants qu'il ne put plus les garder ouverts, le brun cligna rapidement des paupières dans l'espoir que cela passe inaperçu mais l'autre lui adressa un sourire amusé. Il n'en avait pas manqué une miette._

_Malgré sa victoire et l'agacement que le comportement de son subordonné devait lui susciter, son regard bleu pétillait toujours de bonté et de gentillesse, à croire que ces sentiments ne cessaient jamais de l'animer. L'inspecteur semblait éprouver des sentiments variés, mais dont la puissance ne dépassait jamais sa gentillesse à toute épreuve._

_Et, franchement, ce côté de sa personnalité avait quelque chose qui irritait énormément le jeune inspecteur. Comment était-il possible d'être aussi « bien » ? Comment ne pouvait-on pas avoir de défaut de personnalité marquant ? Il pouvait largement croire que tous les hommes n'étaient pas aussi machiavéliques que son père adoptif, mais son supérieur lui donnait l'impression d'être son parfait opposé._

_Il n'aurait même pas été surpris d'apprendre que son mentor passait son temps libre à aider la veuve et l'orphelin. Il avait sûrement une association qu'il finançait lui-même pour aider les plus démunis. Les orphelins peut-être. Ou juste les familles nombreuses en difficulté. Quoiqu'il en soit, il aurait pu parier toute sa fortune – pas très élevée de toute façon – que son aîné aidait des gens sur son temps libre._

_Pendant que ses pensées suivaient leur cours autour de la vie présumée de son mentor, ce dernier avait cherché quelques papiers dans ceux qui recouvraient son petit espace de travail. Il en tira un et le planta devant le nez de son subordonné qui le déchiffra tant bien que mal. Un compte rendu d'un interrogatoire semblait-il. Il observa ensuite son supérieur sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait signifier. Celui-ci lui sourit une nouvelle fois, taquin :_

_**« Alors dis-moi. A-t-il menti ? »**_

* * *

**J – 28**

_20 DÉCEMBRE_

* * *

Dazai jeta un coup d'œil bref à son téléphone qui venait de signaler la réception d'un nouveau message. Il provenait de sa mère, pour une fois, qui lui demandait s'il avait prévu de passer la voir à Ôsaka prochainement – sans doute espérait-elle qu'il vienne pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il pianota une réponse rapide lui promettant qu'il allait se renseigner pour obtenir un congé et ainsi passer quelques jours avec elle. Son retour ne datait que de quelques semaines, aussi il ne pouvait absolument pas éviter la corvée du service en fin d'année, quand tout le monde faisait la fête en famille ou entre amis, mais peut-être pourrait-il s'arranger pour ne pas être de service pendant trois jours d'affilée dans quelques semaines. Il rattraperait plus tard ses heures manquées.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été voir sa mère depuis un bon moment désormais. Lors de l'incident, elle avait été la première personne à qui il en avait parlé. Il ne se voyait pas appeler Mori : il ne considérait pas ce médecin comme assez important pour lui. Quant à ses collègues, ils apprendraient l'événement même s'il ne leur en parlait pas.

Sa mère l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'elle avait pu, quand bien même elle n'était pas extrêmement proche de son fils. Ils entretenaient un fragile lien de sang qui n'était pas renforcé par les liens affectueux qui unissaient habituellement une mère et son fils, car ils n'avaient jamais réellement vécu ensemble.

Étant dans l'incapacité financière et psychologique de s'occuper de son fils, Tane Dazai avait préféré le confier à un orphelinat plutôt que de le précipiter dans une enfance malheureuse. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à le retrouver, même quand sa situation s'était stabilisée, car elle pensait que lui ne voudrait rien avoir à faire avec elle. C'était lui-même qui l'avait recherchée de toutes ses forces et finalement retrouvée quelques années plus tôt, alors qu'il n'était qu'un lycéen à peine diplômé.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés, avaient appris à un peu mieux se connaître et entretenaient désormais des relations cordiales, mais le brun avait peu d'espoir qu'ils puissent un jour se comporter comme une mère et un fils. Ils seraient tout au plus de bonnes connaissances espérer réparer un lien qui n'aurait pas dû se briser était voué à l'échec.

Pour autant, il aimait sa mère et souhaitait passer du temps avec elle. Peut-être son inconscient espérait-il malgré tout développer une relation proche avec sa figure maternelle, malgré son esprit rationnel qui lui dictait que c'était idiot.

Il chassa ces pensées qui ne le menaient à rien et se reconcentra sur le travail qui l'occupait actuellement et qui consistait à écumer les vidéos de la bijouterie braquée quelques jours plus tôt par une bande de voyous plutôt bien équipés. Retour à la normale et aux affaires qui ne les concernaient pas vraiment.

Plus d'un mois avait passé depuis l'évasion de Karma Topaz, et après plusieurs semaines de recherche ayant mobilisé les inspecteurs japonais, le bureau des enquêtes criminelles de Tokyo avait fini par décider de mettre l'affaire sur « pause ». Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait évident que l'évadé avait quitté le pays et s'était réfugié on ne savait où, probablement dans un pays où les lois japonaises ne pourraient l'atteindre.

Aussi, une division étrangère de Tokyo avait repris en main l'affaire et cherchait à le localiser en dehors de leurs frontières, tout en gardant un œil sur le pays pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'y terrait pas encore malgré tout. L'équipe de Fukuzawa était officiellement déchargée de l'enquête et avait reçu pour ordre de reprendre ses fonctions habituelles de maintien de l'ordre à Yokohama.

Aucun d'eux n'avait été réellement satisfait de ce revirement – ils manquaient toujours cruellement de travail dans leur petit bureau – mais ils ne s'étaient pas embêtés à protester, sachant parfaitement que ce serait vain. Le bureau de Tokyo ne leur laissait pas le choix de toute manière. Aussi, ils étaient revenus à leurs petites affaires basiques, les vols de voiture qui avaient à peine diminué, et occasionnellement ils apportaient leur aide à l'équipe de Tsujimura et ses affaires de cambriolage, comme il le faisait actuellement.

Cela avait au moins le mérite de le changer des voitures qui se volatilisaient. Même si, honnêtement, il était plus en train de s'esquinter les yeux à fixer sans cesse son écran pour essayer de trouver il ne savait trop quoi. Il avait un peu l'impression de faire un travail inutile, mais au moins cela faisait passer le temps.

Une nouvelle vibration attira son attention et il attrapa son portable pour lire le nouveau message. Cette fois, il venait d'un numéro recensé dans ses contacts sous le nom de _Le rat_. Un numéro qui n'avait pas de sobriquet autrefois mais que tous ses collègues connaissaient bien sous un autre nom : _le numéro inconnu._

_De : Le rat_

_Si tu te concentrais un peu plus, tu aurais déjà remarqué que le troisième homme était bègue et maladroit._

_À : Le rat_

_J'ai couvert mes caméras de téléphone et d'ordinateur, comment est-ce que tu parviens encore à m'observer ?_

_De : Le rat_

_Tu sais bien que les rats se faufilent partout._

Dazai parcourut la pièce de travail de son équipe d'un regard noisette agacé, à la recherche d'un appareil électronique quelconque muni d'une caméra qui expliquerait que son interlocuteur puisse le voir. En vain.

_À : Le rat_

_Je trouverais un moyen de mettre un piège à rat quand même._

_De : Le rat_

_Tu ne regardes déjà pas dans la bonne direction._

Il soupira et répondit avec un simple smiley, tout en changeant malgré tout la direction dans laquelle il regardait. Son regard tomba sur la fenêtre ouverte derrière lui et sur les immeubles en face, surmontés par des caméras de surveillance.

_À : Le rat_

_Ce n'est pas possible que tu me voies à cette distance._

_De : Le rat_

_Je n'ai pas mentionné que je te voyais. Ce n'était pas dur à deviner._

L'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait à peu près un mois qu'il avait établi le contact avec l'inconnu qui se moquait d'eux, grâce à une manœuvre plus ou moins étrange. Ils discutaient depuis ce jour, si on pouvait qualifier de discussion leurs échanges étranges. Ils passaient plus de temps à se provoquer mutuellement qu'à réellement apprendre à se connaître. Ils n'étaient ni des amis ni des connaissances, juste deux hommes qui disputaient un combat verbal sans s'être jamais réellement rencontrés.

Il y avait malgré tout un certain déséquilibre dû au fait que si Dazai savait peu de choses sur son interlocuteur, la réciproque n'était pas vrai. Le numéro inconnu – _Fyodor _de son vrai nom – était bien renseigné sur tout, et pour cause : il était un informateur (autoproclamé). Récolter des informations, c'était son travail et sa source de revenu principale.

_À : Le rat_

_En fait, tu savais que le troisième homme était bègue parce que tu l'as rencontré._

_De : Le rat_

_On ne peut rien te cacher._

Par il ne savait quel phénomène, les messages de Fyodor avaient toujours une _sonorité _moqueuse. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'esprit de Dazai les lisait avec sa voix sournoise qu'il avait déjà entendu parfois de l'autre côté du fil – parce que oui, ses échanges avec l'homme ne s'étaient pas limités à quelques messages impersonnels. Fyodor semblait particulièrement aimer appeler l'inspecteur aux moments où il était le plus occupé, sûrement juste pour le plaisir de savoir qu'il lui fallait toujours trouver des excuses pour répondre au téléphone sans révéler à ses collègues qui était son interlocuteur.

Sa volonté de cacher cette information résultait du fait qu'il ne savait pas comment leur présenter la situation. Fukuzawa lui avait formellement interdit d'engager la conversation avec cet homme qui les faisait tourner en bourrique, aussi, s'il apprenait que son subordonné lui avait désobéi, il allait très probablement lui donner un blâme important qui durerait bien trop longtemps. Aussi, il gardait le secret sur ces communications presque interdites avec l'autre homme.

Ce dernier était on-ne-peut-plus amusé par ce fait – de toute façon, tout l'amusait semblait-il. Il adorait essayer de pousser son interlocuteur à bout, trop impatient de voir le moment où il se trahirait. Mais Dazai tenait bon, à son grand malheur.

Il fallait balayer une potentielle ambiguïté : Fyodor et lui n'essayaient pas de bâtir une relation où ils seraient sur la même longueur d'onde ou une relation dans laquelle ils se feraient confiance. Non, bien au contraire, ils cherchaient simplement à pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements pour le faire abandonner le premier. Fyodor voulait discréditer Dazai car il le considérait comme une trop grande menace. Dazai voulait coincer Fyodor car il le considérait exactement de la même façon. La simple conversation que le brun avait commencée plus par chance que par volonté était devenue une lutte d'influence de l'un sur l'autre.

Mais une lutte _cordiale_. De l'extérieur, ils ressemblaient à deux amis qui se parlaient aimablement au téléphone. Mais à l'intérieur, leurs mots étaient des poisons destinés à affaiblir l'autre avant de porter le coup fatal. Dazai n'avait toujours pas été en mesure de découvrir ce que son interlocuteur mijotait exactement, mais leurs conversations lui avaient permis de mieux cerner le numéro inconnu. Il ne croyait pas au prétendu travail innocent d'informateur que Fyodor lui vendait et il était persuadé que c'était surtout une couverture bien avantageuse. Et l'autre ne le détrompait jamais quand il avançait cette hypothèse.

_De : Le rat_

_D'ailleurs, tu seras ravi d'apprendre que tes collègues ont ouvert les paris sur l'identité de celle qui fait battre ton cœur._

_De : Le rat_

_Je suis presque honoré d'avoir ce titre._

Dazai soupira d'agacement devant ces deux nouveaux messages. De plus en plus intrigués par les appels que recevait souvent l'inspecteur brun, ils cherchaient à comprendre qui lui monopolisait à ce point tout son temps, et avaient émis l'hypothèse de l'amante. C'était celle à laquelle ils accordaient le plus de crédit, malgré toutes les tentatives d'Osamu pour les démentir.

Il trouvait presque cela aberrant de la part d'inspecteurs de police – comment pouvait-on être à ce point dans le faux ? – mais d'un autre côté, cela l'arrangeait qu'ils ne cherchent pas à le profiler intensément. Sinon, il serait dans de beaux draps. Le jour où ses collègues apprendraient l'identité de son interlocuteur, il pourrait dire adieu à toute affaire intéressante pour les prochains mois.

_A : Le rat_

_Ne rêve pas trop. Je réserve ce titre pour quelqu'un d'autre, moins difficile à croire._

_De : Le rat_

_Je suis la confiance incarnée voyons._

Dazai s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de dubitatif, mais son interlocuteur anticipa sa réplique – une autre chose qu'il faisait souvent et qui ne manquait pas d'agacer l'inspecteur car il avait l'impression d'être un livre ouvert pour l'informateur auto-proclamé.

_De : Le rat_

_Mes informations le sont en tout cas. Aucun de mes clients ne se plaint._

_A : Le rat_

_Je suis mal placé pour approuver ou non puisque tu ne me donnes aucune information._

Il avait essayé de mettre à profit le soi-disant métier de Fyodor pour avancer dans leur mission et ainsi essayer de retrouver Topaz, mais l'autre ne lui avait rien fourni de tangible. Le prix de ses réponses était bien trop élevé au goût de Dazai, qui se voyait mal débourser quasiment trois mois de salaire sans être sûr de la précision de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

_De : Le rat_

_Tu le saurais si tu n'étais pas un pauvre inspecteur de police fauché._

_A : Le rat_

_Ou si tu n'étais pas un faux informateur qui ne cherche qu'à se faire de l'argent._

_De : Le rat_

_Tu serais peut-être surpris de savoir que l'argent est loin d'être ce qui m'intéresse le plus._

Peut-être pas, songea Dazai. La personnalité supposée de Fyodor ne lui semblait pas concorder avec un désir de se faire de l'argent. Il y avait des moyens bien plus simples de s'enrichir tout en agissant illégalement. Non, son but profond était sûrement tout autre.

_A : Le rat_

_Laisse-moi travailler._

_De : Le rat_

_C'est toi qui me réponds._

Il avait parfois l'impression de se trouver face à un enfant qui refusait d'avoir tort. Leurs débats pouvaient souvent se résumer à de tels échanges ridicules. Dazai finit par essayer de faire abstraction des messages de son mystérieux interlocuteur pour se concentrer sur son travail qu'il n'avait toujours pas achevé. Il aurait bien voulu demander de l'aide à ses collègues, mais il était présentement seul dans leur bureau : Kunikida et Atsushi étaient parti chercher une Audi blanche, Yosano débutait le lendemain une formation dans la capitale, Ranpo ne prenait son service que plus tard dans la journée et Akutagawa était parti fumer depuis plus de dix minutes.

(Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la place de Dazai de dire cela, mais il trouvait que la consommation de tabac de son cadet avait fortement augmenté ce dernier mois, à un tel point que le brun se demandait comment le salaire de Ryunosuke suffisait à financer ses paquets. Mais ce n'étaient pas ses affaires après tout. De plus, s'il en faisait la réflexion au jeune homme, il n'obtiendrait probablement comme réponse qu'un regard ennuyé et une onomatopée. Il semblait l'avoir pris en grippe depuis leur conversation au cours de la perquisition de Tachihara.)

Il poussa un soupir et s'attela à sa tâche avec le plus de motivation possible, mais son esprit refusait obstinément de se concentrer sur son labeur. Il ne cessait de le ramener sur d'autres détails sans le moindre rapport.

Il pensait à sa mère, à Mori, à Fyodor, à ses collègues et à Chuuya. Il avait revu le jeune homme quelques fois depuis leur rencontre au Remus mais toujours à de brèves occasions, où ils échangeaient à peine quelques mots. Ils n'avaient pas pu rediscuter longuement, et l'inspecteur le regrettait. Il voulait vraiment apprendre à mieux connaître le rouquin.

Il finit par se prendre la tête entre ses deux mains et par pousser un profond soupir. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il croisa le regard curieux de son supérieur, l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants venait de sortir de son bureau.

« **Un problème ? » **demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant de la machine à café – enfin réparée – pour se servir une boisson chaude.

– **Oui : il nous faut impérativement du travail. » **Le quadragénaire eut un léger rire.

**« Pardonne-moi de ne pas partager ton avis. »**

Ce genre de phrase était aux yeux de Dazai un appel aux questions incessantes. Le directeur du BEC de Yokohama était bien trop mystérieux au regard de ses missions. Ils ignoraient toujours quelle mission l'avait tant accaparé au mois de novembre, et dans quelles circonstances elle s'était terminée. Yosano et Ranpo, dépêchés pour lui prêter main forte, n'avaient rien expliqué non plus, arguant que cela leur était toujours interdit.

Sans doute les personnes concernées par cette affaire insistaient grandement pour qu'elle soit étouffée au maximum. Ce simple fait rendait Dazai certain d'une chose : elle concernait soit les Fitzgerald, soit les Ôzaki. C'étaient les deux grandes familles de Yokohama, les seules dont la réputation avait intérêt à rester immaculée.

Mais il savait qu'il était inutile de creuser la question, si l'affaire était supposée rester secrète, il n'obtiendrait jamais aucune information. Quoique… Il pouvait peut-être demander à Fyodor, qui savait sûrement – non, forcément – quelque chose, mais il se doutait qu'il faudrait y mettre un certain prix, ce qu'il ne désirait pas spécialement. De surcroît, il avait son ego et acheter des informations qu'il pouvait trouver par lui-même avec sa perspicacité et son intelligence lui coûtait.

(Et puis, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il trouvait que ce serait une victoire pour Fyodor et il se refusait à lui en donner une. Il avait son honneur après tout.)

Pour autant, même si l'affaire avait été apparemment clôturée et que Fukuzawa en avait repris d'autres à sa charge, il continuait d'enquêter sur sa mission initiale sur son temps libre. Dazai avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal pour cette affaire. Certes, si elle était importante, il pouvait le comprendre mais quand même… Leur supérieur allait s'épuiser à la tâche s'il consacrait même son temps de repos à résoudre des affaires supposément closes.

L'homme avala une gorgée de café et se tourna vers lui.

**« Tu assistes Tsujimura c'est ça ? » **Le brun opina. L'équipe de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était la seule à avoir un minimum de travail – et ils avaient le culot de s'en plaindre, juste parce qu'ils approchaient des fêtes et qu'ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : les célébrer tranquillement dans leurs familles.

**« Je dois analyser les vidéosurveillances pour déterminer les traits distinctifs de ceux qui ont commis le braquage. Essayer du moins. » **Son supérieur l'encouragea d'un signe de tête avant de lui poser une question qui le figea :

**« Dis-moi, j'ai entendu une chose à ton sujet récemment. Il paraît que tu discutes souvent au téléphone avec quelqu'un ?**

– **Inspecteur, **s'offusqua Dazai en fronçant les sourcils, **ne me dites pas que vous aussi vous prêtez attention aux racontars des inspecteurs en pause. » **Le quadragénaire laissa échapper un léger rire.

**« Je plaide coupable. Il m'arrive d'écouter ce qu'ils disent. Une déformation professionnelle, je le crains. Mais sinon… C'est vrai ? »**

Le brun soupira. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son supérieur voulait avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Encore que, il était peut-être préférable de l'avoir avec Fukuzawa que Mori. Au moins, l'inspecteur principal était une personne de confiance à qui il était plaisant de se confier.

**« Non. » **Il savait que cette rumeur lui donnait une bonne excuse pour justifier ces appels, mais il n'avait pas envie que Fukuzawa s'imagine des choses lui aussi.

**« Je vois. » **L'homme ne sembla même pas dupe et se contenta de continuer à le dévisager avec un petit sourire.

**« Je vous assure, **souffla-t-il avec un léger agacement.

– **D'accord. Tu n'as pas d'obligation de me le dire de toute façon. C'est bien que tu penses aussi un peu à toi. »**

Le brun fit la moue et son aîné lui sourit gentiment. Dazai resta songeur quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Penser un peu à lui… Odasaku lui disait souvent cela aussi.

Dans un premier temps, le jeune homme avait trouvé cela ironique qu'on lui dise à lui, un adolescent avec de sévères troubles mentaux accompagnés de pulsions suicidaires, de penser à lui. N'était-il pas justement en train de _trop_ penser à lui et pas assez aux autres en faisant le choix du suicide ? Pendant longtemps, il s'était demandé si son supérieur le prenait réellement au sérieux.

Au fil du temps, il avait fini par comprendre que l'homme aux cheveux auburn avait en réalité vu plus profondément en lui que personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait pris le problème sous un autre angle et avait cherché à voir plus loin que les apparences. Et si les pulsions suicidaires que le jeune homme manifestait régulièrement étaient plutôt un moyen de montrer son mal-être ? Après tout, le jeune homme sabotait parfois lui-même ses propres tentatives, comme si elles n'étaient qu'une façon d'exprimer quelque chose de plus profond.

Dazai savait qu'il faisait partie des individus de la société qu'on comprenait difficilement, voire pas du tout. Il n'était pas un livre ouvert, il le savait et en profitait largement. Mais Odasaku avait vu en lui, Fukuzawa aussi, et ce fait avait créé entre eux un lien fort qu'il appréciait.

**« Je sais, inspecteur. » **répondit-il finalement.

Fukuzawa lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'enfermer de nouveau dans son bureau pour reprendre son travail. Dazai remarqua au même moment que Ryunosuke les avait rejoint. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs occupations respectives.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores semblait sur les nerfs, comme à peu près tous les jours depuis son retour de Tokyo, mais encore plus aujourd'hui. Il était resté longuement dehors, sans doute avait-il reçu des nouvelles peu réjouissantes au cours de sa pause. Dazai ne lui posa aucune question en revanche, sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme ne lui répondrait pas. Il était déjà réservé avec sa supérieure directe, alors avec lui qu'il connaissait à peine…

Avec un soupir, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, comptant mentalement le temps qui lui restait avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Encore quatre heures et demie à se tuer les yeux sur les bandes vidéos…

* * *

Dazai parvint finalement à expédier sa corvée plus vite que cela : grâce à l'information sur le bégaiement donnée par Fyodor et à d'autres petites manies qu'il repéra après une bonne vingtaine de visionnages, il put identifier l'un des hommes dans la base de données et passer l'information à l'équipe de Tsujimura, qui le remercia chaleureusement – enfin, aussi chaleureusement qu'elle en était capable bien sûr.

En remontant dans son bureau pour récupérer son téléphone avant de prendre une pause bien méritée, il constata qu'il avait un message non lu, reçu pendant qu'il travaillait consciencieusement pour une fois. Il s'attendait à un message de Fyodor, mais ce fut un autre nom de contact qui s'afficha :

_De : Chuuya Nakahara_

_J'aimerais vous parler. Vous avez un peu de temps à m'accorder cette semaine ?_

Les deux hommes avaient échangé leurs numéros la troisième fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, deux semaines plus tôt, alors que le brun se rendait dans le centre commercial le plus proche de chez lui pour faire des courses plus approfondies que celles qu'il réalisait hebdomadairement dans la supérette à côté de chez lui. Au détour d'une allée, il était tombé sur le jeune homme aux cheveux roux, qui semblait dépassé par la horde d'enfants qu'il devait gérer – horde composée « seulement » de cinq enfants, mais pour le brun qui dépréciait les enfants, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Ils avaient échangé quelques banalités avant de donner leur numéro à l'autre au cas où le brun aurait besoin de plus de renseignements sur Topaz. Ils n'avaient que très peu discuté depuis, aussi Dazai était un peu surpris devant ce message. Il n'hésita cependant pas avant de répondre :

_À : Chuuya Nakahara_

_Je finis mon service tôt aujourd'hui. Ce soir vous conviendrait ?_

Il n'eut qu'à patienter quelques instants avant de recevoir un nouveau message :

_De : Chuuya Nakahara_

_21h au Remus ?_

Dazai tapa une réponse affirmative, un petit sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Il se demandait si le jeune homme voulait lui parler de Topaz. En théorie, l'affaire était quasiment close et ne leur appartenait plus, mais peut-être que le rouquin avait quand même une information importante à leur faire parvenir.

Peut-être qu'il voulait juste lui parler également, et que c'était une action désintéressée pour s'occuper cette semaine. Cela ne le dérangerait pas si c'était le cas, Chuuya Nakahara n'était pas une personne dont il dépréciait la présence.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce de travail pour descendre dans le coin réservé aux pauses du personnel. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, juste Ayatsuji et deux de ses hommes. Le chef d'équipe était en train de fumer une élégante petite pipe traditionnelle, quelque chose qui intriguait toujours tous ses collègues mais qui faisait partie du personnage un peu spécial qu'était l'inspecteur. Il posa son regard indéchiffrable sur Dazai et eut un petit sourire.

**« Tu as fini la tâche imposée par Tsujimura ? » **Le brun opina et observa avec une moue réprobatrice la pipe, le nez plissé devant la forte odeur de tabac qui s'en dégageait.

**« Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que fumer a de si attirant.**

– **Et moi je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi c'est le seul moyen de suicide indolore que tu n'as pas essayé. »** déclara platement son interlocuteur.

Si l'homme aux cheveux blonds était un inspecteur hors pair, il était souvent critiqué pour son manque flagrant de tact et d'empathie pour les autres. Il était l'un des seuls à savoir que le brun avait été sujet à de nombreuses pulsions suicidaires au cours de son adolescence, et le seul à ne pas avoir fait du sujet un tabou absolu. Dazai ne savait pas exactement comment il se sentait face à ce fait, cela ne le dérangeait pas réellement, cela l'amenait juste à repenser à Odasaku, ce qui pouvait s'avérer douloureux. Le deuil prenait de nombreuses formes, et celui-ci se manifestait occasionnellement dans le cœur du jeune homme : parfois il ne souffrait pas vraiment et acceptait de parler voire de plaisanter sur cela, parfois le simple souvenir de son mentor devenait intolérable et lui causait trop de souffrance pour qu'il puisse aborder le sujet.

Pas qu'Ayaysuji en ait quelque chose à faire puisqu'il ne se privait jamais de faire ce genre de remarque, mais ce jour-là était un de ses « bons » jours où le sujet pouvait être abordé. Aussi, il se contenta de répondre à son collègue :

**« La méthode est un peu trop longue pour être qualifiée de suicide je le crains. » **Le blond face à lui eut un petit rire.

**« Tu as sûrement raison. » **Il prit une nouvelle bouffée de tabac et laissa se prolonger le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre : **« Tu sais que tu es le plus grand sujet de conversation du BEC ?**

– **Je sais. » **soupira le jeune homme en songeant que tout tournait autour de cela aujourd'hui. Au moins il pouvait espérer que Chuuya n'ait pas appris ce détail.

**« Te connaissant, je suppose qu'il est inutile d'écouter ces racontars. » **fit remarquer le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Cette remarque piqua l'intérêt de son interlocuteur.

**« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?**

– **Dazai, toi et moi on se connaît depuis assez de temps pour que je sois certain d'une chose : je ne saurais jamais deviner ce que tu penses réellement. Et si je n'y parviens pas, je pense que personne ici n'y arrivera. »**

Dazai observa Ayatsuji avec un petit sourire amusé. La déclaration de son collègue le surprenait mais le flattait également. Oui, il n'était pas un livre aussi ouvert que certains ne semblaient le penser, et comme il ne cessait de le répéter : il aimait ce fait. Rien n'était plus plaisant que de voir les autres essayer de le comprendre et se heurter malgré tous leurs efforts à la superficie de son esprit, aux choses qu'il voulait montrer aux autres.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Puis, Ayatsuji prit congé en lui signifiant que sa pause était terminée, et le brun resta seul dans son coin, tandis que le silence autour de lui devenait encore plus pesant. Il aimait le silence quand il le partageait avec d'autres, pas quand c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait autour de lui. Le silence amenait tout avec lui, les pensées, les souvenirs, les inquiétudes.

Alors pour échapper à ce silence, il écourta sa pause et remonta dans son bureau pour demander à son supérieur s'il avait une nouvelle tâche à lui confier ou s'il pouvait prendre congé un peu plus tôt pour rentrer se reposer – se préparer – chez lui. Son aîné lui signifia qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'urgent, aussi le brun s'autorisa à écourter son service. Il décida également de faire, avant de rentrer chez lui, un crochet par le cimetière de Yokohama.

Il ne s'y rendait pas aussi souvent que certains ne semblaient le croire. Oui, Odasaku lui manquait toujours énormément et il avait encore du mal à faire entièrement son deuil, mais il n'était pas pour autant coincé dans une spirale de dépression où il cherchait absolument à ne pas oublier son mentor en pensant à lui tous les jours et en allant sur sa tombe le plus possible.

Il n'y avait pas été depuis son retour à la brigade, songea-t-il en pénétrant dans l'espace parfaitement entretenu et parfaitement rectiligne. Les tombes des défunts formaient des lignes parallèles qui semblaient s'étirer sur toute la longueur du cimetière, dans une espèce de régularité réconfortante. Il n'était pas venu depuis plus d'un mois mais rien n'avait changé, ce qui n'était pas surprenant quand on y réfléchissait.

Ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il n'ait à y penser jusqu'à l'endroit où reposait son mentor. La tombe était vierge de fleurs, et il songea qu'il aurait dû penser à en apporter, puisqu'il était le seul à le faire. La famille d'Odasaku vivait loin et ne venait qu'occasionnellement jusqu'ici quant à ses amis, les inspecteurs de la brigade ne venaient également que pour les commémorations et les autres, il ne les connaissait pas et ignorait s'ils venaient parfois. À sa connaissance, seul Fukuzawa venait aussi de temps à autre, mais sa mission devait tant l'accaparer qu'il n'avait pas dû revenir depuis un bon moment.

Il laissa ses souvenirs l'emporter tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de la tombe de son défunt supérieur. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qui parlait aux sépultures comme ils parlaient à leur camarade lorsqu'il était encore en vie mais il aimait se poser à côté du marbre poli et laisser ses pensées dériver. De toute manière, ses pensées dérivaient en permanence, son cerveau était toujours en ébullition.

Il repensa aux premières fois qu'il avait rencontré Odasaku, alors qu'il venait à peine d'entrer dans la brigade criminelle. Il était encore un enfant perdu, en proie à des pulsions suicidaires qu'il cherchait à satisfaire incessamment, de toutes les manières possibles. Fukuzawa, en charge de sa formation, désespérait de ne pas parvenir à comprendre sa nouvelle recrue, et le brun s'était demandé s'il parviendrait à rester dans son équipe. Il collectionnait les rapports d'incident pour « utilisation de méthodes non conventionnelles » pour arrêter les gens ou les faire parler. Ses collègues ne le comprenaient pas non plus et il ne parvenait pas à se lier avec eux – chacune de leurs interactions se résumaient à des prises de bec avec Akiko, des silences dérangeants avec Ranpo ou des reproches de Kunikida.

Puis, Odasaku avait rejoint leur équipe.

Originellement un inspecteur du bureau de Tokyo, il avait été affecté à celui de Yokohama après une demande de mutation – Dazai avait appris bien plus tard qu'il avait envie de repartir de zéro après plusieurs mésaventures qui ne lui faisaient pas honneur – et avait d'abord rejoint l'équipe d'Ayatsuji avant d'intégrer celle de Fukuzawa qui était en sous-effectifs. Leur première rencontre officielle s'était effectuée dans un bureau, mais la première fois qu'ils s'étaient réellement rencontrés, c'était en haut d'un immeuble de Yokohama, au bord du vide.

La main d'Odasaku l'avait empêché de mettre fin à ses jours, et ce geste avait hanté le jeune inspecteur en formation qu'il était à l'époque. Il ne l'avait pas compris. Il avait eu beau essayer, il n'était pas parvenu à comprendre.

Un peu plus tard, Fukuzawa avait assigné à Odasaku la charge de sa formation. Sans doute avait-il remarqué que l'auburn était capable de bien mieux cerner le jeune homme que n'importe qui d'autre à la brigade. Dazai avait déprécié ce choix au début, mais désormais, il se demandait bien ce qu'il serait devenu sans la présence de l'inspecteur dans sa vie. Odasaku l'avait changé par sa patience et sa façon d'être.

Et il l'avait ensuite quitté de la façon la plus brusque possible. Une balle avait pris sa vie, et tout s'était effondré autour d'Osamu. Il avait perdu son mentor, son modèle, son ami. Il était redevenu l'enfant perdu qu'il avait toujours été, privé de repères et d'appui. Il avait quitté le bureau des enquêtes criminelles, définitivement dans un premier temps, avant de laisser Fukuzawa le convaincre de revenir. Il n'avait pas vraiment su pourquoi il avait accepté, alors qu'il était persuadé que cela ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il allait devoir revoir les lieux où Odasaku avait passé tant de temps, repenser à toutes les anecdotes qu'ils partageaient, peut-être même entendre parler de son ami inspecteur.

Mais il s'était jeté à l'eau, et au final, il ne le regrettait pas. Il se sentait bien au bureau des enquêtes criminelles, il se sentait même _chez lui_. La maison qu'il avait longtemps habité avec Mori et sa fille n'était pas chez lui, celle qu'habitait sa mère aujourd'hui non plus, et même son petit appartement au cœur de Yokohama n'était pas complètement chez lui. Il n'y avait qu'au sein du bureau qu'il se sentait complètement à sa place.

Pendant que son esprit dérivait sur tous ces souvenirs, il avait gardé une partie de son attention sur les autres individus qui allaient et venaient dans le cimetière. Il n'y avait pas énormément de passage évidemment, mais régulièrement, des hommes et des femmes entraient, les bras chargés de fleurs, et se rendaient sur l'une des tombes pour les déposer. Ils restaient quelques minutes, silencieux, leurs regards fixés sur le marbre, puis partaient, et d'autres prenaient leur place sur une autre tombe.

Réalisant qu'il était là depuis un bon moment, il se résolut à se relever et à balayer ses souvenirs, heureux et douloureux. Quand bien même il était dur de l'accepter, Odasaku n'était plus là aujourd'hui et il ne pouvait pas vivre pour toujours dans le passé. Même s'il chérirait toujours les moments passés avec l'auburn, on lui avait répété de nombreuses fois qu'il devait aller de l'avant et il savait que c'était la vérité. Il ne voulait pas rester enfermé dans le passé. Il était trop tard pour essayer de changer quelque chose. La seule chose qui lui restait sur le cœur, c'était que le meurtrier d'Odasaku était toujours en vie.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez réactif ce soir-là. Il n'avait ni pu protéger Odasaku de la balle qui avait fendu l'air à toute vitesse, ni pu apercevoir le tireur. Lequel n'avait laissé absolument aucune preuve de son identité. Il devait toujours vivre sa vie tranquillement, sans se soucier d'à quel point la personne qu'il avait emportée était une personne fantastique. Ce simple fait enrageait le brun, et jamais il ne pardonnerait à Ango d'avoir fermé l'enquête sans même essayé de pousser l'enquête au maximum.

Il fit soudainement une réalisation si évidente qu'il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt et sortit son téléphone sans trop y réfléchir. Il ouvrit sa messagerie et tapa un bref message :

_A : Le rat_

_Est-ce que tu connais l'identité de l'individu qui a tué l'inspecteur Sakunosuke Oda il y a environ sept mois ?_

Une réponse apparut sur son écran quelques secondes à peine plus tard :

_De : Le rat_

_Je croyais que ton ego et ton salaire d'inspecteur t'empêchaient de recourir à mes services ?_

_A : Le rat_

_Pour attraper cet enfoiré, je serais prêt à envoyer paître tous mes principes._

Il ne mentait pas sur ce point. Il conservait de cette histoire un fort désir de vengeance, et il était prêt à mettre le prix qu'il faudrait pour satisfaire ce désir. Fyodor mit quelques instants à lui répondre, et les messages qui s'affichèrent ensuite sur l'écran du brun le plongèrent dans une perplexité mêlée d'effarement :

_De : Le rat_

_Tu le connais déjà._

_De : Le rat_

_Et pour dissiper tout doute : ce n'est pas moi._


	16. 14 : Tout peut toujours être pire

_prochain chapitre le 15 mai ! _

* * *

**Chapitre Quatorze – Tout peut toujours être pire**

* * *

_La jeune femme soutint sans ciller le regard de son supérieur, qui dardait sur elle un regard légèrement agacé. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi, dans une bataille de regards qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à faire dans cette équipe et qui pouvait durer très longtemps. À leurs côtés, l'autre subordonné du chef du bureau des enquêtes criminelles de Yokohama ne prêtait pas attention à leur dispute puérile – pourtant, des chamailleries, il en avait beaucoup à son actif aussi – et se contentait d'observer les documents étalés face à lui sur la grande table de la salle de réunion._

_Le plus âgé ne semblait pas vouloir admettre sa défaite et ce fut la jeune femme qui abdiqua cette fois-ci, non sans faire la moue. Elle replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son épaule et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était mauvaise perdante, surtout dans ce genre de conflits. Son supérieur ne se laissa pas faire cependant, et réajusta son costume en pestant sur le côté inconfortable du vêtement. _

_Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table cirée, puis observa son deuxième subordonné de son regard bleu posé. Celui-ci, une main posée sur les documents, l'autre dans un paquet de bonbons dans lequel il piochait sans vergogne ne lui accorda pas un regard. Difficile de croire qu'il travaillait efficacement, mais son regard émeraude brillait d'un sérieux absolu tandis qu'il balayait les papiers à la recherche d'une information importante. _

_Il finit par remarquer qu'ils avaient achevé leur duel idiot et leva justement ses yeux verts vers eux. Puis, un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres et il prononça une phrase moqueuse à leur intention : _

_**C'est bon, vous avez fini vos enfantillages, on peut aller attraper le coupable ?**_

* * *

**J – 26**

_22 DÉCEMBRE_

* * *

Akiko poussa un profond soupir et observa l'instructeur dont elle avait depuis longtemps oublié le nom répéter pour la cinquième fois la prise destinée à déséquilibrer un assaillant trois fois plus imposant que soi, tandis que ses doigts toujours vernis de rouge tapotaient la table abîmée. Plusieurs personnes lui jetèrent des regards réprobateurs mais elle ne cessa pas pour autant. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration et son exaspération d'être coincée dans cette formation inutile.

Être de retour à Tokyo ne l'enchantait pas, pas plus que de devoir suivre les cours de leurs collègues tokyoïtes dont elle n'avait jamais accepté l'arrogance pour apprendre des choses qu'elle savait déjà faire – certes, avec des méthodes peut-être moins conventionnelles, mais au moins, elle pouvait compenser la différence de taille en utilisant le meilleur point faible des hommes, toujours accessible peu importe leur carrure.

En plus, tous les autres policiers et inspecteurs qui suivaient la formation étaient des bleus, des jeunes hommes et femmes qui venaient de débuter leur carrière et qui ne connaissaient que les bases du combat défensif. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici, elle s'était inscrite à une formation d'experts, pas de novices !

Son agacement devait se ressentir dans son aura, car les autres ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards un peu effrayés, comme s'ils redoutaient qu'elle les agresse sans prévenir. Comme si c'était son genre… Peut-être un peu, elle reconnaissait son impulsivité, mais elle n'était pas aussi violente. Seules quelques personnes avaient le talent de lui faire voir rouge très facilement.

D'ailleurs, l'une d'entre elles se manifesta justement : l'écran de son téléphone posé devant elle s'illumina et le numéro de Mori apparut en appel entrant. Elle ne lui avait pas fait l'honneur de le mettre dans ses contacts mais elle avait quand même fini par reconnaître les chiffres de son numéro de téléphone. Elle fut bien contente d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas répondre – elle était en pleine formation, ce serait malvenu – mais elle s'interrogea sur les raisons qui pouvaient pousser l'homme à l'appeler.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, physiquement ou virtuellement, depuis qu'elle l'avait croisé au BEC de Yokohama. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était venu faire là-bas ou avec qui il s'entretenait, et cela l'agaçait d'autant plus qu'il reprenne contact avec elle comme si de rien n'était. Elle laissa l'appel se terminer sans rien faire et ne lui adressa aucun message ensuite. Elle attendrait d'être en pause pour voir si elle l'ignorait ou non.

**« Mademoiselle ? » **Elle leva les yeux vers l'un des responsables de formation qui la dévisageait. **« Pourriez-vous nous accorder un peu d'attention ? » **Elle hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce, mais l'un des autres enchaîna :

**« On a besoin d'un volontaire pour une démonstration. »**

C'était complètement gratuit puisqu'il avait forcément remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas vu la prise précédente. Mais puisqu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer par des hommes qui se croyaient supérieurs à elle parce qu'ils étaient mieux bâtis et plus grands qu'elle, elle se leva de sa chaise, vint se planter face au troisième homme qui fit mine de l'attaquer. Elle n'eut qu'à faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter et riposta avec un coup de pied bien senti au niveau du bas-ventre de son adversaire – coup de pied décuplé par les talons hauts qu'elle portait comme à son habitude.

Sous les yeux médusés des responsables de formation et de leurs élèves, l'homme tomba à terre avec un gémissement tandis qu'elle regagnait sa place comme si de rien n'était. Plusieurs personnes lui jetèrent de nouveaux regards craintifs dans lesquels on lisait néanmoins une admiration nouvelle. Satisfaite de son petit effet, Akiko sourit hypocritement aux deux hommes qui l'avaient « provoquée » et fit mine d'attendre qu'ils poursuivent.

Encore sous le choc, ils décrétèrent finalement que c'était un bon moment pour organiser une pause. Plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour aller prendre l'air et l'inspectrice aux cheveux noirs les suivit tout en adressant un bref message au docteur Mori : _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ». _En réponse, il la rappela instantanément. L'envie de ne pas répondre prit une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, mais elle se résolut à affronter l'homme :

**« Quoi ? Je suis en formation alors faites vite. **

– _**Tu as rencontré le professeur Natsume ? » **_La question était tellement inattendue qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre :

**« Oui ? » **Elle ignorait que Mori connaissait cet homme. Mais cela n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'étonner puisqu'il lui semblait parfois qu'il connaissait absolument tout le monde. Au moins de nom, voire plus en détail.

**« **_**Quand ?**_

– **Quand je suis venue à Tokyo pour le travail, **répondit-elle en songeant qu'elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre en réalité.

– _**Tu ne m'en as pas parlé.**_

– **Depuis quand sommes-nous assez proches pour que je vous dise ce genre de choses ? Cela ne vous regardait pas. Je ne connaissais même pas cet homme quand il m'a abordée.**

– _**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » **_Exaspérée par toutes ces questions, elle finit par répliquer sèchement :

**« Je ne crois pas que j'ai à vous rendre des comptes sur mes faits et gestes. Nous ne nous devons rien vous vous souvenez ? Ce n'est pas parce que ma mère vous accordait sa confiance que j'en fais de même. Et n'oubliez pas que je ne vous ai pas pardonné ce que vous avez fait ! » **Il y eut un silence prolongé à l'autre bout du fil, et elle crut un instant que le médecin n'allait pas répondre. Il reprit cependant la parole d'un ton mesuré :

**« **_**J'ai bien conscience que tu ne m'apprécies pas mais je ne peux pas ne rien faire face à cette information. Je sais que le professeur Natsume t'a confié quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas me dire.**_

– **Eh bien, méditez sur ses raisons, **cingla-t-elle. **Il doit savoir comme nous tous que vous n'êtes pas digne de confiance.**

– _**Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, dans cette affaire comme au quotidien. Tu ne te méfies pas de la bonne personne.**_

– **Oh ? Et de qui devrais-je me méfier alors, puisque vous semblez tout savoir ? Qui dans mon entourage est moins digne de confiance que vous ? » **Elle s'attendait, presque triomphale, à ne pas obtenir de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur acculé, mais le nom tomba comme une pierre :

**« **_**Dazai. »**_

Elle en resta bouche-bée. Elle pensait qu'il ne répondrait rien, ou alors le nom d'une personne qui lui semblerait complètement ridicule car jamais cette personne ne pourrait les trahir. Mais Mori avait répondu, et elle réalisa en même temps que, à sa grande honte, elle ne parvenait pas à protester aussi violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

**« Non, **répliqua-t-elle finalement, mais son ton n'était plus aussi assuré.

– _**Tu en doutes toi-même.**_

– **Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Et comment vous pourriez savoir ce genre de choses ? Vous ne connaissez même pas Dazai.**

– _**Détrompes-toi, je le connais mieux que tu ne le penses. Crois-moi ou non, c'est comme tu veux. Mais dis-moi ce que le professeur Natsume t'a dit. »**_

Il y avait dans sa voix une telle intonation suppliante qu'Akiko en fut extrêmement déstabilisée. Elle n'avait jamais entendu l'homme supplier qui que ce soit. Et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé l'entendre un jour. Surtout pas en s'adressant à elle.

**« Il m'a dit de faire attention à un marionnettiste, **finit-elle par répondre, éprouvant un peu de pitié pour son interlocuteur. **Et de prévenir l'inspecteur Fukuzawa qu'il devait être prudent. » **

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil et la jeune femme repensa au moment où elle avait transmis cet avertissement à son supérieur. Celui-ci s'était contenté de secouer la tête doucement en la remerciant. Elle avait eu un vague mauvais pressentiment mais l'avait repoussé dans un coin de son cœur. Son supérieur était largement capable de se débrouiller seul.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Mori ne parlait plus et la jeune femme s'interrogea quelques instants à ce sujet avant d'entendre un petit bruit répété signalant que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Elle observa son écran, les sourcils haussés. Quelle mouche piquait ce fichu médecin ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de façon aussi étrange.

Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi cela l'intéressait tant de savoir ce que cet étrange homme du nom de Sôseki Natsume lui avait dit. Ses avertissements étaient remplis de mystère et elle n'en comprenait absolument pas le sens. En avaient-ils plus pour Mori ? Peut-être que l'appellation du « marionnettiste » lui parlait plus qu'à elle.

En ce qui concernait l'avertissement adressé à Fukuzawa, son supérieur n'avait pas semblé en tenir réellement compte et, de toute façon, l'affaire de la disparition de Gin Akutagawa était close. Non résolue, mais close aux yeux du gouvernement.

Lorsque Ranpo avait déclaré savoir où se trouvait la jeune femme, ils avaient tous ressenti cette bouffée d'espoir qu'ils allaient peut-être la retrouver saine et sauve. Pourtant, les capacités de déduction de l'inspecteur lui avaient fait défaut au pire moment : lorsqu'ils avaient envoyé des policiers à l'endroit où elle devait se trouver, il n'avaient trouvé qu'une pièce vide.

Soit Ranpo s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, soit leur adversaire avait été plus rapide. Et vu le profil du numéro inconnu, s'il était bien en effet derrière toute l'affaire comme Fukuzawa l'avait supposé, la deuxième hypothèse était possible. Quoiqu'il en fût, toutes leurs perquisitions se soldèrent par des échecs retentissants.

Akiko s'en voulait d'avoir été impuissante alors qu'elle avait garanti à Ryunosuke qu'ils retrouveraient sa sœur. Après plus d'un mois de disparition, les chances de retrouver la jeune femme en vie étaient bien maigres. Elle continuait d'espérer, comme l'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa d'ailleurs, mais l'affaire étant classée, il était difficile de poursuivre l'enquête avec leurs minces ressources.

Elle repensa aussi aux dires de Mori, au sujet de Dazai et de la confiance que lui portaient ses collègues. Le jeune homme était-il réellement un traître ? Elle avait du mal à le croire. Il était certes agaçant et arrogant, mais il était complètement impliqué au sein de leur équipe. Et puis, il s'était tout autant investi qu'eux sur l'enquête de Topaz. Cela lui semblait vraiment invraisemblable qu'il les trahisse.

Pourtant, une part d'elle continuait de lui souffler que ce n'était pas complètement impossible non plus. Elle s'en voulait de penser ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même. Les propos de Mori n'avaient pas fait naître des doutes en elle, ils les avaient simplement éveillés. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et poussa un profond soupir. Chaque confrontation qu'elle avait avec Mori la mettait toujours sur les nerfs, pour diverses raisons.

Les responsables de formation choisirent ce moment précis pour annoncer la fin de leur pause mais, au lieu de retourner dans la salle s'installer à sa table, elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la sortie sans prêter attention aux injonctions des hommes qui la rappelaient. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner écouter leurs cours stupides d'auto-défense pour les débutants. Elle abandonna donc son stylo et son bloc note et quitta le centre de formation sans regarder derrière elle.

Fukuzawa allait lui remonter les bretelles quand il apprendrait ce qui s'était produit, mais elle décida de reléguer cette idée dans un coin de son esprit. Elle préférait ne pas imaginer ce que l'homme allait lui dire quand il allait apprendre qu'elle avait dérogé à ses fonctions et manqué de respect – même légèrement – à un de leurs supérieurs.

Elle marcha quelques minutes dans les rues de la capitale avant de s'asseoir sur un banc inoccupé et de sortir son téléphone. Elle ouvrit son répertoire et hésita quelques instants sur la personne à appeler. Elle finit par trancher et par presser le nom de son ami d'enfance et plus proche confident, qui répondit au bout de quelques secondes – évidemment, il n'avait probablement rien de mieux à faire :

**« **_**Akiko, tu tombes bien ! J'ai une nouvelle du tonnerre ! » **_La jeune inspectrice sourit légèrement devant l'énergie inépuisable de Kaiji et le laissa poursuivre sans rien dire : **« **_**Je commence à avoir des fans ! **_

– **Kaiji, on en a déjà parlé. Si les gens te regardent en murmurant, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils t'admirent mais parce que tu leur fais peur.**

– _**Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça. J'ai reçu une nouvelle commande d'inventions ! » **_Décidément, ses conversations avec Kaiji ne cessaient de la surprendre. Après toutes ces années passées à se moquer des inventions inutiles du brun, elle peinait encore à admettre qu'il y avait des gens qui voulaient les lui acheter.

**« Sérieusement ?**

– _**Oui ! Tu te souviens de l'homme qui avait acheté tout mon stock ? Il a parlé de moi à un de ses amis, qui vient de me contacter pour une commande !**_

– **Quel genre de commande ? **s'enquit Akiko, curieuse.

– _**Un appareil capable de casser de gros blocs de roche pour en faire des plus petits ! Il travaille dans une ancienne carrière a priori. »**_

L'inspectrice se posa deux questions : la première était _« Est-ce qu'il est vraiment capable de fabriquer ça ? » _et la deuxième _« Ce genre d'appareil n'existe-t-il pas déjà ? » _mais elle les garda toutes les deux pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas briser la bulle dans laquelle se trouvait son meilleur ami désormais – de toute manière, elle n'y parviendrait sûrement pas. Quand Kaiji partait dans ses délires, il était souvent impossible de le faire redescendre.

**« Félicitations, **finit-elle par déclarer. **J'espère que tu ne le décevras pas. **

– _**Bien sûr que non ! **_s'offusqua son interlocuteur. _**Je travaille déjà sur le prototype au moment où je te parle. Ça va être ma meilleure invention, et de loin. » **_Ça, la jeune femme demandait à voir. Les catastrophes ambulantes qu'étaient les inventions du jeune homme étaient quelque chose à laquelle elle n'était que trop habituée. _**« Sinon, comment tu vas toi ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles. **_

– **J'étais supposée être en formation à Tokyo mais je suis partie. » **À l'autre bout du fil, Kaiji s'esclaffa. **« J'ai eu un appel de Mori, **ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

– _**Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » **_demanda prudemment le scientifique, soudainement un peu plus calme.

Il connaissait tout des différends qui opposaient depuis des années le docteur Mori et son amie de toujours, même s'il ne prenait pas parti. En tant que scientifique, il disait respecter le médecin pour ses talents, mais en tant qu'ami proche d'Akiko, il savait bien d'où provenait l'aversion profonde de l'inspectrice pour l'homme.

**« Savoir ce qu'un de ses amis m'avait dit. Et me mettre en garde contre un de mes collègues qui serait un traître. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il y a de la vérité dans ses dires.**

– _**C'est ton collègue. Tu devrais être bien placée pour savoir ce qu'il en est.**_

– **Si au moins je pouvais le comprendre. C'est une énigme.**

– _**C'est ce Dazai ? » **_Elle lui avait déjà parlé de tous ses collègues, mais elle décela une note d'intérêt dans la voix de son ami.

**« Tu vas encore m'apprendre des choses que j'ignore complètement alors que c'est moi l'inspectrice ? **demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

– _**Non… C'est juste que j'ai entendu parler de lui dernièrement.**_

– **Par qui ? Et dans quel contexte ?**

– _**C'est un interrogatoire ? **_s'amusa Kaiji. _**Un de mes amis m'a parlé de lui. En bien. Donc, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de te méfier. »**_

Un « ami » hein… Elle avait évidemment connaissance des rumeurs qui couraient sur son collègue brun, au sujet d'une fréquentation qu'il aurait. Les paris étaient ouverts sur l'identité de la personne en question, même si les inspecteurs n'y mettaient pas sérieusement toutes leurs compétences – ils avaient quand même un peu de respect pour la vie privée des autres.

**« C'est ton ami aussi qui t'avais dit qu'il se passait des choses étranges au temple Sôji ?**

– _**Non, ça c'était ma petite amie. » **_répliqua le jeune homme du tac au tac. Akiko resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

**« Tu es célibataire depuis ta naissance.**

– _**Tu pourrais réagir autrement !**_

– **Je sais que c'est un mensonge ! Tu ne sais pas mentir je te rappelle, surtout pas à moi. Il est impossible que je gobe un mensonge aussi gros.**

– _**Un jour ce sera la vérité. » **_affirma le jeune homme avec conviction. Encore une fois, la jeune femme se retint de briser les rêves de son ami. Elle ne le condamnait pas à rester seul non… mais si un jour il lui présentait vraiment une petite amie, elle s'interrogerait fortement sur les motivations de la fille.

**« Donc, c'était qui ? **reprit-elle sans tenir compte des murmures vexés de son ami.

– _**Une connaissance. » **_La réponse floue ne convainquit pas l'inspectrice aux cheveux noirs qui fit la moue et insista :

**« Quel genre de connaissance ? **_»_

A l'autre bout du fil, Kaiji ne répondit rien, et Akiko pressentit qu'elle n'allait pas être satisfaite de la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. Elle aurait dû se méfier de cette information dès le début au lieu de lui faire confiance. Elle inspira un grand coup et lâcha d'une voix posée – trop posée :

**« Kaiji, ne me dis pas que c'est Mori qui te l'a dit. **

– _**Ce n'est pas Mori qui me l'a dit. » **_La réponse était celle qu'elle voulait entendre, mais le ton ne collait pas, aussi elle laissa échapper un petit cri d'agacement :

**« Mais il ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires lui ? » **pesta-t-elle. La propension du docteur à se mêler littéralement de _tout_ était à la fois impressionnante et frustrante.

**« **_**Écoute, je pense que tu le juges mal sur cette affaire, **_avança prudemment Kaiji. _**Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a fait pour que tu le méprises autant. Mais je crois vraiment qu'il voulait vous aider à retrouver Gin Akutagawa. » **_La mention du nom complet de la jeune disparue retint l'attention de l'inspectrice et la calma quelque peu.

**« Tu savais vraiment tout alors. Quand je pense aux efforts de la prêtresse Ôzaki pour garder ça secret... »**

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire ironique en repensant à la femme aux cheveux roses et à toutes les précautions qu'elle avait prises pour conserver sa réputation immaculée et faire en sorte que personne n'apprenne que quelqu'un de sa famille avait mystérieusement disparu. Visiblement, il y avait malgré tout un nombre considérable de personnes qui n'ignorait pas ce fait.

_**« Cette histoire est vraiment louche tu sais, **_reprit son ami, inhabituellement sérieux.

– **Si Mori trempe dedans, ça ne me surprend pas, **grinça-t-elle.

– _**Je ne fais pas allusion à sa présence. Je veux dire… Elle a disparu sans laisser la moindre trace, pour réapparaître comme si de rien n'était à Tokyo et refuser de rentrer avec son frère. Et elle est désormais de nouveau introuvable.**_

– **Comment connais-tu tous ces détails confidentiels ? **demanda la jeune femme. **Ou plutôt, comment Mori les connaît-il tous ?**

– _**J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était plutôt proche de la prêtresse Kôyô Ôzaki. Pas d'une manière étrange, **_précisa-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. _**Juste comme des amis.**_

– **De toute façon, je ne désire pas connaître ce genre de détails, **marmonna Akiko. **Sa vie personnelle m'importe peu. »**

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, puis Kaiji raccrocha pour se concentrer sur son prototype de machine et laissa son amie à ses pensées. Elle avait le cerveau en ébullition à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait appris en l'espace de deux appels. Pour trier ses pensées, elle sortit un petit calepin de la poche de son manteau – digne des meilleurs détectives – et se mit à griffonner dessus avec le petit stylo inclus dedans – son vrai stylo était resté en salle de formation.

Elle commença par remettre les bases de l'affaire Gin Akutagawa : la concernée était une lycéenne en dernière année à l'Académie Internationale de Yokohama, qui n'était pas rentrée chez elle un week-end alors que c'était une habitude chez elle. Ses parents, inquiets, s'étaient rendus à l'Académie pour aller dans sa chambre et ne l'y avaient pas trouvée non plus.

Les appels étaient restés sans réponse et personne, que ce soit son frère, ses camarades, sa petite amie ou ses professeurs n'avaient pu dire où elle s'était rendue. Au final, après quelques jours de silence radio, Kôyô Ôzaki avait accepté de contacter la police, mais uniquement le meilleur inspecteur des enquêtes criminelles, Yukichi Fukuzawa. Elle n'avait d'abord confié l'affaire qu'à lui pour protéger sa réputation, avant de finir par accepter de mettre plus d'inspecteurs sur l'affaire. Elle avait également été menacée par le numéro inconnu, qui lui avait envoyé un brouillon de mail adressé à toutes les instances de police et qui révélait tous les secrets de cette affaire.

Voilà tout ce qu'ils avaient appris de la bouche de la famille de Gin Akutagawa. À ces informations, ils avaient rajouté celles de Fukuzawa (et indirectement de Ryunosuke) : le pendentif dont la jeune lycéenne ne se séparait jamais avait été retrouvé dans un parc, à un emplacement indiqué par un numéro inconnu, et quelques heures plus tard, elle avait été aperçue à Tokyo avec un homme dont personne n'avait pu obtenir de description – Akutagawa refusait de la donner. Elle avait refusé de suivre son frère pour des raisons encore obscures et s'était une nouvelle fois volatilisée.

Elle pouvait maintenant rajouter les quelques informations dont elle disposait désormais : Mori était ami avec Kôyô Ôzaki et n'était sans doute pas étranger à la décision de la prêtresse de confier l'affaire à plusieurs inspecteurs. Peut-être même était-ce lui qui, dès l'origine, lui avait conseillé de confier l'affaire à Fukuzawa. Plusieurs interrogations subsistaient cependant : pourquoi parler de cela à Kaiji ? Pour qu'elle en entende elle-même parler ? Mais la question restait la même : pourquoi ? Quel intérêt retirait Mori de la résolution de cette disparition – il en tirait _forcément_ un intérêt, cet homme ne faisait rien gratuitement.

Elle poussa un soupir en achevant sa réflexion intense. Elle avait noirci plusieurs pages de son carnet avec ces simples faits et interrogations. La disparition de Gin Akutagawa continuait de la hanter malgré son statut aujourd'hui clos. À l'instar de son supérieur et ancien mentor, elle ne parvenait pas à renoncer à cette affaire.

Restait aussi la délicate question de Dazai et de sa « traîtrise ». Elle restait toujours peu convaincue que son collègue soit un traître comme l'affirmait Mori… mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il en était capable. Il était un inspecteur talentueux, perspicace, mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait un sens de la justice parfois discutable et qu'il pouvait agir égoïstement, sans réellement penser aux autres. Comment savoir alors si oui ou non il était une « taupe » comme on surnommait parfois ceux qui jouaient un double jeu ?

Son comportement de ces derniers temps était étrange, certes, surtout avec tous ces appels auxquels il répondait presque systématiquement. Elle se mit à se demander s'il s'agissait vraiment de coups de fil passés à un amant… ou à un complice. Mais ils n'avaient observé aucune fuite d'informations ces dernières semaines, depuis que Dazai était revenu.

Sauf en ce qui concernait Gin Akutagawa, réalisa-t-elle, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'échec de leur expédition et de la prévision de Ranpo, cet échec si surprenant et inexplicable… Non, non, elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Dazai ignorait tout de l'affaire Akutagawa. Il ne pouvait pas avoir prévenu ceux qui avaient enlevé la jeune fille que d'autres inspecteurs étaient sur l'affaire. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Il avait peut-être un sens de la justice étrange mais il ne tolérait pas des enlèvements et séquestrations…

Elle massa ses tempes pour se calmer et remettre du calme dans ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas se monter la tête inutilement. Pourquoi laissait-elle les paroles de Mori autant l'atteindre ? D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait même pas prêté attention à ses dires. Elle aurait juste chassé ses provocations de son esprit et n'y aurait même plus repensé. Mais celle-ci restait dans son cerveau avec une obstination dérangeante.

**« Excusez-moi ? » **Une voix masculine parvint à ses oreilles, une voix doucereuse et inconnue qui lui fit relever la tête. Un homme se tenait face à elle, aux longs cheveux d'argent et au crâne entouré de bandages blancs. Il lui offrit un petit sourire qui la mit mal à l'aise.

**« Oui ? **répondit-elle malgré tout d'une voix assurée.

– **Seriez-vous par le plus grand des hasards une inspectrice de police ? » **Akiko fronça les sourcils légèrement et finit par hocher la tête avec suspicion malgré tout. Elle n'était pas très loin du centre de formation alors une telle déduction n'était pas compliquée, mais cela lui semblait étrange malgré tout.

**« Je peux vous aider ? **

– **Eh bien, à vrai dire, oui. J'aimerais que vous transmettiez un message à un de vos supérieurs, peu importe lequel.**

– **Quel genre de message ? »**

Sa suspicion devenait de plus en plus grande à chaque minute. Son intuition d'inspectrice lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire et elle balaya les alentours d'un regard vif, sur ses gardes. Alors qu'elle refocalisait son attention sur son interlocuteur, un éclat accompagné d'un mouvement vif attira son attention, et elle parvint de justesse à bloquer une attaque au couteau qui aurait pu lui être fatale.

En un éclair, elle fut debout, à quelques mètres de son agresseur qui faisait désormais la moue. Son bras gauche la lançait légèrement, là où elle avait bloqué le coup et portait donc désormais une entaille sans gravité. Ses yeux magenta brillant de colère se posèrent sur l'homme en face d'elle et elle regretta de ne pas avoir son arme de service avec elle. Elle aurait au moins pu intimider l'autre… Elle n'avait sur elle qu'un stylo miniature pour se défendre, nul doute que cela ne ferait même pas ciller son opposant.

**« Vous êtes plus réactive que je ne le pensais, **lâcha ledit opposant. **Mais je ne commettrais pas la même erreur que la dernière fois. » **Aux oreilles de l'inspectrice, cette phrase résonna comme un aveu : c'était sans doute l'homme qui avait attaqué Ryunosuke. Était-ce donc cet homme qui se jouait d'eux depuis le début, ou y avait-il encore un complice caché ?

**« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous allez me suivre, **répliqua Akiko sans laisser paraître son inquiétude vis-à-vis de la situation.

– **Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres projets en tête.**

– **Pourquoi vous essayez de vous en prendre aux inspecteurs de Yokohama ? **interrogea la jeune femme, aussi bien pour gagner du temps que pour essayer de récupérer des informations.

– **Vous faites fausse route. Je ne m'en prends pas à vous parce que vous êtes de cette ville ridicule, mais parce que vous enquêtez sur une affaire spéciale. »**

_L'affaire Gin Akutagawa. _Voilà qui expliquait les avertissements de Sôseki Natsume, particulièrement adressés à Fukuzawa qui était le seul en charge de l'affaire au début. Désormais, Ranpo et elle en savaient aussi long sur cette histoire. La pensée l'effleura qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls : Kaiji aussi. Son ami allait-il être attaqué également ? Ils n'avaient pour le moment été ciblés que dans la capitale mais cela durerait-il ?

Il était impératif qu'elle puisse arrêter l'homme face à elle pour l'interroger plus amplement dans les salles d'interrogatoire du département tokyoïte. Mais la tâche s'annonçait quelque peu ardue compte tenu du fait qu'elle était désarmée, contrairement à lui. _Le moment est venu de se reposer sur les compétences dont je me suis vantée tout à l'heure_, songea-t-elle en se mettant en position défensive. Elle avait le sentiment que son adversaire n'était pas aussi doué en arts martiaux qu'elle. Il comptait sans doute parvenir à la réduire au silence avec son premier coup de couteau. À elle de prendre l'avantage en s'appuyant sur ce fait.

Il s'élança pour l'attaquer frontalement mais elle anticipa sans problème son mouvement et contre-attaqua avec un coup de poing en direction du visage de l'autre. Elle atteignit sa cible – ses phalanges sentirent passer l'impact – mais il ne cilla même pas et asséna un nouveau coup de lame qu'elle évita de justesse, rapidement suivi de plusieurs autres qui entaillèrent sa chemise mais pas sa peau heureusement.

Elle conserva son équilibre tant bien que mal et fit de son mieux pour attraper le bras qui tenait le couteau et ainsi désarmer son adversaire il était cependant plus habile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au début et elle eut toutes les difficultés du monde à s'approcher de lui. Il ne cessait de bouger vivement, et elle ne parvenait pas à conserver son emprise sur lui plus de quelques millisecondes.

En désespoir de cause, elle tenta de le déséquilibrer. Il était plus massif qu'elle – même si elle avait affronté des adversaires bien plus imposants que cet homme étrange – mais, comme elle l'avait démontré lors de sa formation, elle connaissait bien des techniques pour déséquilibrer les personnes plus imposantes qu'elle. Honnête ou non.

Elle fléchit la jambe et tenta de balayer celles de son adversaire, qui réussit à ne pas s'effondrer malgré tout et la déséquilibra à son tour. Elle s'effondra et l'autre en profita pour la poignarder dans le ventre, mais ses réflexes lui permirent de limiter la plaie à l'extrémité de sa hanche. Une vive douleur la lança malgré tout et elle parvint difficilement à se redresser pour éviter qu'il ne reparte à l'attaque.

L'homme ramena ses cheveux argentés en arrière et décida de changer d'approche : il sortit un deuxième couteau – comme si un ne suffisait pas – et repartit à l'attaque. La jeune femme s'épuisait légèrement, ses blessures la lançaient et l'autre ne faiblissait pas. Il continuait ses attaques avec la même intensité qu'au début et parvenait de mieux en mieux à bloquer celles de l'inspectrice.

Pour tenter malgré tout de reprendre le dessus, elle décida de s'accrocher à toutes les techniques que l'inspecteur Fukuzawa lui avaient enseigné et changea elle aussi d'approche : elle se posta simplement en position défensive et attendit simplement la première opportunité de lui planter un coup de poing bien placé dans la cage thoracique. L'autre se défendait bien, mais on voyait que ses connaissances dans le domaine des arts martiaux étaient primitives et qu'il finirait par laisser des ouvertures et en effet, l'une de ses attaques qui atteignit la joue de l'inspectrice laissa son flanc gauche exposé suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle y enfonce son poing et le fasse chuter.

Elle se plaça sur lui pour se positionner de telle façon à lui bloquer toute retraite et à l'immobiliser longuement. Elle n'avait pas de menottes sur elle malheureusement, alors elle se contenta de maintenir tout son poids sur lui pendant qu'elle sortait son téléphone pour prévenir la police – chose qui ne fut pas aisée puisque l'autre ne cessait de bouger pour essayer de s'échapper. Elle jeta ensuite un regard agacé aux passants qui s'arrêtaient pour la regarder avec stupéfaction et les incita vivement à reprendre leur chemin. Ce n'était pas un spectacle après tout, et cet homme était encore dangereux. Elle avait fait voler les deux couteaux hors de sa portée mais quand même. Elle restait consciente que la moindre seconde de relâchement pouvait renverser la situation. Si l'autre parvenait à se relever et blesser des civils… Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Fort heureusement – et étrangement – l'autre avait cessé de se débattre pour rester tranquille sur le sol bétonné. Akiko trouvait ce revirement assez étrange, aussi elle ne baissa pas sa garde. Qui savait ce qu'il mijotait encore… Elle dut encore attendre quelques minutes pour que deux voitures aux gyrophares allumés arrivent à toute vitesse dans la petite rue de la capitale et qu'une horde de policiers armés en descende.

Ils se mirent en formation – ce que la jeune femme trouvait presque ridicule puisque le danger était écarté pour le moment – et s'avancèrent prudemment vers elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elle réalise qu'ils se méfiaient tout autant de l'homme au sol que d'elle, et elle retint un soupir méprisant.

**« Madame, vous pouvez vous relever. » **lui indiqua l'un des hommes pendant que d'autres s'approchaient pour maintenir à leur tour son adversaire sur le sol. Elle s'exécuta sans protester et en profita pour sortir sa plaque de service.

**« Inspectrice Akiko Yosano du Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles de Yokohama, **se présenta-t-elle d'un ton ferme. **Cet homme a tenté de me poignarder à plusieurs reprises. » **L'autre hocha la tête après une petite hésitation et lui désigna une jeune femme qui discutait avec d'autres policiers non loin.

**« L'inspectrice Yamagawa se trouve là-bas. C'est elle qui est responsable de cet homme. » **Akiko l'observa et se souvint qu'elle l'avait déjà vue aux côtés de l'inspecteur Minoura du département d'identification, lors de leur première visite. Elle se dirigea vers la brunette qui se tourna vers elle en la voyant arriver.

**« Inspectrice Yosano, c'est ça ? **l'interrogea-t-elle, elle se rappelait visiblement elle aussi qu'elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées.

– **Et vous êtes l'inspectrice Yamagawa. » **Heureusement que l'autre homme lui avait donné son nom, songea-t-elle. Elle aurait été bien en peine de le retrouver sinon.

**« Oui, du Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles de Tokyo. Les agressions ne font pas partie de mes tâches, mais l'inspecteur en charge de ces crimes est déjà sur une autre affaire. **

– **Merci d'être venus au plus vite en tout cas. Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?**

– **Il va être emmené au département de la police métropolitaine, puis interrogé. Ensuite, eh bien, nous aviserons. Vous comptez porter plainte je présume ?**

– **Bien sûr. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être attaquée ainsi dans la rue. » **Son interlocutrice eut un petit rire.

**« Nous en discuterons tout à l'heure alors. Pour le moment, la priorité c'est... »**

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase en entendant des exclamations étouffées en provenance des policiers chargés d'emmener l'homme dans leur voiture. Les deux jeunes femmes reportèrent toute leur attention sur eux, et sur l'exclamation qui suivit :

**« Il est mort ! »**

Avec stupéfaction, Akiko constata en effet que la tête de l'homme pendait étrangement sur le côté, et que ses yeux étaient révulsés. Alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle, soupçonneux, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Elle le sortit, sans se préoccuper de leurs regards curieux, s'attendant presque à voir un message narguant du numéro inconnu. Mais elle se trompait.

_De : Dazai_

_Ranpo a été pris pour cible par une attaque criminelle. _

Parfois, la situation pouvait _toujours_ empirer.


	17. 15 : Entrons dans le jeu

_prochain chapitre le 29 mai. j'espère que vous allez bien :)_

* * *

**Chapitre Quinze – Entrons dans le jeu du marionnettiste**

* * *

_Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et posa un nouveau regard agacé sur son interlocutrice, une jeune femme blonde qui essayait de soutenir ledit regard sans ciller ou montrer sa peur – ce qui n'était pas très concluant pour être honnête, mais il saluait l'effort. Il se souvenait encore des premières fois où elle ne pipait mot, tant elle craignait qu'il ne commence à l'attaquer, verbalement ou physiquement. (Il savait qu'il avait un passif compliqué, mais quand même, il n'était pas un voyou qui poignardait les gens sans raison.)_

_La jeune femme face à lui finit par prendre une profonde inspiration, puis par marmonner quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Il lui adressa un regard plus interrogateur cette fois, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle comptait lui dire. Il avait sa petite idée sur la question, après tout, il n'y avait pas des tonnes de raisons pour lesquelles elle pouvait bien vouloir venir le voir _lui, _et non sa sœur. _

_Il l'observa avec un peu moins d'animosité, cette fille qu'il avait apparemment rencontrée à l'Académie Internationale – mais il avouait qu'il ne gardait pas le moindre souvenir de cette rencontre – et qui avait – apparemment aussi – originellement le béguin pour lui, mais qui sortait aujourd'hui avec sa petite sœur. Si quelqu'un s'avisait de dire que ce genre de situation n'arrivait que dans les feuilletons, il se ferait un plaisir de lui montrer avec sa propre situation que ce n'était pas le cas._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'interroger oralement, la jeune blondinette sembla se reprendre, puisqu'elle se redressa légèrement, prit une profonde inspiration et répéta, sur un ton infiniment plus assuré :_

_**S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à trouver un cadeau pour Gin !**_

* * *

**J – 26**

_22 DÉCEMBRE._

* * *

Le regard métallique de Ryunosuke passa successivement de Fukuzawa, qui se tenait la tête à une main tandis que l'autre maintenait son téléphone plaqué contre son oreille, à Kunikida, qui maugréait dans sa barbe inexistante depuis de longues minutes en jouant nerveusement avec les dossiers sur son bureau : il ne cessait de les ranger selon des modes de classement différents.

Derrière lui, Nakajima pianotait sur son propre téléphone, visiblement en pleine discussion téléphonie avec quelqu'un – peut-être sa petite amie ? Le bicolore avait entendu dire qu'il en avait une, quand bien même il avait du mal à le croire. Quoiqu'il en soit, la discussion ne semblait pas être en sa faveur, puisque l'inspecteur aux cheveux argentés se ratatinait à vue d'œil sur son bureau.

Le grand absent de la réunion des membres de l'équipe – en plus, évidemment, de Yosano et Ranpo –, était sans grande surprise Dazai, qui n'était pas de service ce jour-là et qui avait donc été appelé en urgence à son domicile pour qu'il les rejoigne. Repos ou non, la situation était trop urgente pour en tenir compte.

Au bout de longues minutes de silence, Fukuzawa finit par reprendre la parole, et attira ainsi vers lui tous les regards, même s'ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas comprendre toute la conversation :

**« Écoute, Taneda, je comprends tout à fait le problème. Mais, la situation est compliquée pour nous aussi. Je… Un de mes inspecteurs est hospitalisé après s'être fait attaqué. Tu ne peux pas... » **Il marqua une pause pendant quelques secondes, puis reprit d'un ton plus implorant : **« S'il te plaît Taneda. Tu sais que c'est une terrible méprise. Jamais elle n'aurait pu faire cela. Je t'en prie, crois-moi, ne serait-ce que pour toutes les années qu'on a partagées au bureau de Tokyo. » **

Les autres inspecteurs attendaient sans rien dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants de la conversation qu'ils entendaient partiellement, mais ils savaient qu'il était question de leur collègue ou supérieure, et de ce qu'il allait se produire. Tout s'était enchaîné tellement rapidement en l'espace de quelques heures…

La porte de leur pièce principale s'ouvrit subitement sur Dazai, dont les joues rouges et le souffle court indiquait qu'il s'était précipité jusqu'à son lieu de travail après avoir été appelé précipitamment. Il laissa échapper une profonde expiration avant de se tourner vers Kunikida en voyant que Fukuzawa était toujours au téléphone.

**« Pas de nouvelles ? **

– **Pas encore, **répondit posément le blond. **L'inspecteur Fukuzawa est toujours en communication avec son ami de Tokyo.**

– **Et du côté de Ranpo ?**

– **Rien. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, comme on dit, **essaya de philosopher Doppo, sans être particulièrement convainquant.

– **Que s'est-il passé exactement ? **s'enquit son collègue. **Tu as été bref tout à l'heure.**

– **Nous n'avons pas encore les détails, **soupira le jeune homme. **Nous savons simplement que l'état de Ranpo n'est pas très grave. Mais quant à savoir qui l'a attaqué et pourquoi… »**

Ryunosuke suivait leur conversation en affectant d'être détaché, tout comme Atsushi qui avait cessé de dialoguer par clavier interposé. L'argenté se pencha justement vers son camarade de promo, et murmura :

**« Tu crois que quelqu'un veut décimer notre brigade ?**

– **Si c'est le cas, alors il est stupide, **marmonna Ryunosuke. **S'en prendre à une équipe d'inspecteurs soudés, quelle idée. Il sera en prison en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf ».**

– **Mais, si c'était le numéro inconnu ? »**

_Celui qu'on ne parvient pas à arrêter, _songea l'aîné Akutagawa. L'hypothèse était plus que possible. Et probable. Mais mieux valait ne pas trop l'envisager, car dans ce cas, ils étaient peut-être réellement en danger. Il repensa à l'homme aux cheveux argentés qui lui avait tiré dessus dans la ruelle, à Kabukicho. Il avait mentionné un « maître du jeu » qui restait en retrait pour le moment. Était-ce lui aussi qui était derrière ces deux attaques ? Après tout, lui-même s'était fait tirer dessus parce qu'il cherchait Gin. Et si l'homme avait eu vent du fait que Yosano et Ranpo étaient aussi au courant pour la disparition inexpliquée de sa sœur ? S'en était-il pris à eux pour les réduire au silence, tout comme il avait tenté de le faire avec lui ?

Ryunosuke sentait qu'il allait bientôt être temps de lever le voile sur les mystères de sa famille. Mais Kôyô l'accepterait-elle aisément ? Connaissant sa tante, c'était peu probable. Jusqu'au bout, elle s'évertuerait à garder la dignité et l'image de leur famille. Le monde pourrait être en train de s'effondrer qu'elle continuerait très certainement à garder les mystères qui enveloppaient la famille Ôzaki-Akutagawa. Mais elle écouterait peut-être le reste de sa famille, si eux acceptaient l'évidence qui se présentait à eux.

Il réalisa ensuite que le silence se prolongeait autour d'eux et sortit de ses pensées pour dévisager tous ses collègues. Kunikida et Dazai s'étaient tus et, comme Nakajima, fixaient désormais l'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa qui avait visiblement raccroché avec son interlocuteur. Il se tenait présentement la tête à deux mains, et, quand il releva la tête, Ryunosuke eut l'impression de réellement voir son âge sur son visage. L'inspecteur de quarante-cinq ans faisait toujours preuve d'une énergie et d'une détermination qui le rajeunissaient, et faisaient oublier à ses subordonnés qu'il avait déjà plus de vingt-cinq ans de carrière derrière lui, dont dix passés à la tête de leur bureau.

**« Bon, **soupira-t-il finalement d'une voix lasse, **reprenons. » **Il posa un regard un peu plus vif sur Dazai et s'adressa à lui : **« Merci d'être venu aussi vite. Kunikida t'a expliqué ?**

– **Oui, **opina le brun, **dans les grandes lignes. Ranpo s'est fait tirer dessus mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Et il s'est passé quelque chose avec Yosano, mais vous n'aviez pas encore les détails.**

– **Je me suis entretenu avec un de mes anciens collègues de Tokyo, **déclara l'inspecteur principal. **Il semblerait que Yosano ait été également attaquée par un homme inconnu des services de police. Elle n'a pas été blessée – à part des égratignures –, cependant... » **Il laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques instants avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre : **« L'homme qui l'a attaquée est mort dans des circonstances étranges au moment où il a été interpellé. L'autopsie n'a pas encore été effectuée alors ils sont encore dans le flou, mais ils ne peuvent pas écarter Yosano de la liste des suspects, s'il s'agit d'un meurtre. »**

Sa déclaration provoqua quelques exclamations outrées de la part de Kunikida et Nakajima. Ryunosuke resta, lui, de marbre, même s'il se posait de nombreuses questions en son for intérieur : qui étaient les agresseurs de ses deux supérieurs, quels étaient leurs objectifs, y avait-il un lien avec sa sœur et sa propre agression… Il mourait d'envie d'avoir des réponses.

**« Donc elle est en état d'arrestation ? **demanda Dazai avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

– **Non, mais elle doit rester à Tokyo pour le moment, au cas où. Même s'il n'y a sûrement aucune raison de s'inquiéter.**

– **Évidemment, **pesta Kunikida. **Jamais Yosano n'aurait fait ça. Il s'agit sûrement d'une machination pour lui faire porter le chapeau.**

– **L'homme qui l'a attaqué était inconnu des services ? **reprit Dazai. **Il n'y a aucune information sur lui dans les bases de données ?**

– **De la police, non. Mais il a été identifié : il s'agit d'Ivan Goncharov. Un étranger naturalisé depuis de nombreuses années, propriétaire d'un café dans la capitale. D'après tous ses clients, c'était un homme charmant. Incapable d'avoir commis les actes dont on l'accuse.**

– **Les criminels n'ont jamais l'air d'en être, **fit remarquer Dazai. **Sinon, ils n'auraient pas le temps de commettre leurs crimes.**

– **En effet. Mais cela pèsera dans la balance : il n'y a pas de témoins à part Yosano pour confirmer qu'il l'a bien attaquée. »**

Les inspecteurs firent la moue. Ils connaissaient bien ces règles pour les appliquer eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils étaient dépêchés sur une affaire, mais ils se sentaient particulièrement frustrés face à elles. Ils auraient voulu être en mesure d'en faire beaucoup pour aider leur collègue. Ryunosuke laissa ses pensées dériver sur l'identité de l'homme désormais décédé. Il ignorait le nom de celui qui l'avait attaqué, mais s'il s'agissait bien de la même personne, alors cela ferait une preuve supplémentaire de la culpabilité de l'autre.

Mais cela impliquerait de devoir revenir sur ses précédentes déclaration. Et éventuellement de révéler l'implication de sa sœur dans cette histoire. Il avait lui-même admis en son for intérieur qu'il était sûrement temps de lever le voile sur tous ces mystères – de toute manière, la recherche de Gin avait été officiellement stoppée – mais était-il réellement prêt à le faire ? Il n'avait pas perdu tout espoir – étrangement, puisque l'espoir était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il refusait toujours de croire que sa sœur était décédée ou désormais hors d'atteinte. Malgré la suspension de l'affaire, Fukuzawa lui avait assuré qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras, et Ryunosuke avait également continué à investiguer de son côté. Il s'était renseigné sur la figurine que Gin lui avait donnée – il supposait toujours que c'était bien Gin qui l'avait fait – et avait ainsi découvert dans quelle boutique l'objet était vendu. C'était une boutique éphémère d'Akihabara, le quartier _geek _de la capitale, qui avait malheureusement fermé ses portes depuis. Elle ne rouvrirait que dans quelques mois, mais le jeune inspecteur avait fait une demande pour obtenir les coordonnés des responsables. Il avait essayé de faire passer cette requête pour une recherche d'indices sur une petite affaire qu'il avait résolue, mais il ignorait si ses supérieurs accepteraient.

Il finit par reprendre le fil de la conversation entre ses collègues – Nakajima demandait à Fukuzawa ce qu'ils allaient faire désormais, et si des mesures spéciales de sécurité devaient être prises. Peu soucieux de changer de sujet, il intervint :

**« Est-ce que vous avez une photo de l'homme qui a attaqué l'inspectrice Yosano ? » **Les autres lui jetèrent des regards surpris, qu'il ignora pour se concentrer sur son supérieur. Celui-ci l'observa quelques secondes avant de consulter son téléphone :

**« Mon ami m'en a envoyée une je crois. » **Il rechercha quelques instants le cliché tandis que Ryunosuke se levait pour s'approcher. Le quadragénaire tourna ensuite son écran vers son subordonné, qui détailla la photographie.

**« Je le connais. »**

Nul doute : c'était bien son agresseur. Il ne l'aurait pas parié, mais le hasard leur avait offert une bonne coïncidence – ou peut-être pas. En tout cas, il allait sûrement pouvoir aider sa supérieure. Révéler au grand jour les secrets qu'il avait essayé de garder depuis toutes ces semaines n'était pas une tâche aisée, mais il estimait qu'il devait bien ça à Yosano.

Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs, le forçait à faire des choses stupides et inutiles, mais elle s'était démenée pour essayer de retrouver sa sœur, et dire qu'il n'avait aucune affection pour l'inspectrice serait mentir. Il l'appréciait et, plus que cela, il l'admirait. Elle était une personne forte, qui s'était imposée dans une brigade entièrement masculine, et qui était sûrement promise à un avenir glorieux au sein de la police.

Au début, il avait été très réticent vis-à-vis de cette supérieure qu'on lui avait imposée. Il se souvenait encore de sa méfiance au début, envers cette décision prise par Fukuzawa. Il ne remettait pas en doute les décisions d'un homme aussi sage et perspicace que lui, mais il s'était demandé pourquoi, de tous les inspecteurs, l'homme avait choisi la jeune femme pour le former.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas cette décision dans son ensemble, mais il avait fini par réaliser qu'il avait sûrement porté un jugement hâtif sur sa supérieure. Elle valait autant que n'importe quel inspecteur de Yokohama, elle l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Et, si elle l'agaçait bien souvent parce qu'elle semblait le prendre pour un enfant inexpérimenté, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle.

(Il haïssait admettre ses torts, mais il sentait qu'il le fallait dans cette situation. En revanche, _ses torts dans sa relation avec Nakajima_, comme lui susurrait sa petite voix intérieure, ça, c'était une autre paire de manches.)

**« Tu le connais ? » **répéta Fukuzawa avec une surprise sincère dans la voix. Son subordonné hocha la tête.

**« C'est lui qui m'a tiré dessus. »**

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un long silence stupéfait. Les quatre autres inspecteurs présents le dévisageaient tous avec un étonnement grandissant. Ryunosuke savait que cela ne jouerait pas en son avantage de revenir sur une de ses précédentes déclaration – il avait prétendu un mois plus tôt ne pas se souvenir de l'identité de son assaillant – mais il trouverait bien un moyen de pousser tout le monde à le croire s'ils se méfiaient. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas de ses collègues et aînés, qui étaient prêts à saisir toutes les opportunités pour persuader les tokyoïtes de leur méprise le plus vite possible.

**« Il est aux ordres de quelqu'un d'autre, **ajouta-t-il ensuite. **Un homme qui cherche à se cacher. Qui ne veut pas qu'on connaisse son identité.**

– **Ce serait le même homme qui celui qui nous mène en bateau derrière son numéro non attribué ? **demanda Kunikida en fronçant les sourcils.

– **Peut-être, **répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores tout en observant Dazai du coin de l'œil.

– **Tirer des conclusions hâtives serait dangereux, **intervint Fukuzawa. **Ce serait le meilleur moyen de faire fausse route et de passer à côté d'évidences.**

– **Des évidences ? Depuis quand y a-t-il des évidences dans cette affaire ? » **releva Dazai d'un ton allègrement moqueur.

L'observation de Ryunosuke ne lui avait pas montré de signes perceptibles d'un quelconque malaise du jeune homme brun, et sa voix était assurée. Avait-il fait fausse route en supposant qu'ils étaient en contact ? Il était bien conscient des rumeurs qui couraient sur le brun et qui disaient qu'il avait une amante, même s'il avait toujours privilégié son pressentiment lié au numéro inconnu.

**« Le crime parfait n'existe pas, **objecta le quadragénaire à la tête de la brigade. **C'est un mythe, entretenu par toutes ces histoires de fiction qui vantent le succès que l'on peut en retirer. Il n'y a peut-être pas d'évidences en effet, mais il y a forcément des indices, même s'ils ne nous sautent pas aux yeux. » **Le brun hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait par cette réponse, et reprit sur un autre sujet :

**« Donc on a une preuve supplémentaire du fait que cet homme n'était pas aussi inoffensif qu'il n'aimait le faire croire. Mais cela ne suffira pas à innocenter Yosano, mieux vaut attendre l'autopsie pour que tous les doutes soient levés sans crainte. **

– **Mais le témoignage d'Akutagawa devra être entendu malgré tout, **déclara Fukuzawa. **Ne serait-ce que pour enfin mettre un point final à cette histoire qui figure toujours dans notre base de données. De plus, ce sera à toi, Akutagawa, ainsi qu'à Yosano, de décider si vous désirez porter plainte et emmener cette affaire plus loin que le cadre privé de cette brigade d'inspecteurs.**

– **N'est-il pas risqué de porter plainte ? **intervint Kunikida. **Emmener cette affaire jusqu'à un tribunal ne fera qu'attirer sur nous les yeux de tous… y compris de nos ennemis restants. Puisqu'il est établi grâce au témoignage d'Akutagawa que Goncharov – c'est bien cela son nom ? – n'était pas seul, cela signifie que nous avons toujours des risques d'être attaqués malgré sa mort.**

– **Goncharov a déclaré quand il m'a tiré dessus que « le maître du jeu ne se montrait jamais avant la fin », **répéta Ryunosuke qui se souvenait encore des paroles de l'homme dérangé. **Alors, peut-être qu'il ne fera rien malgré tout.**

– **Peut-être. Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs pour le moment, **trancha Fukuzawa, **et de toute façon, ce n'est pas à nous de prendre la décision, Kunikida. »**

Le blond approuva sans protester, même si le regard qu'il posa sur Ryunosuke était toujours lourd de sens. L'inspecteur aux cheveux bicolores aurait pu le rassurer : il n'avait nulle intention de porter plainte. Il allait déjà devoir faire avaler aux inspecteurs de Tokyo que la mémoire ne lui était revenue que récemment, et il préférait éviter de se retrouver dans un tribunal à témoigner devant un juge. Sa supérieure en revanche, chercherait peut-être à obtenir réparation, il ne pouvait pas le dire pour le moment.

**« Je vais avertir Taneda de cette nouvelle, **reprit l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. **Kunikida, pourrais-tu essayer de contacter l'hôpital où Ranpo a été transféré afin d'avoir des nouvelles sur son état ? **

– **Je vais le faire, **répondit le jeune homme en sortant son téléphone et en quittant la pièce tandis que leur supérieur passait aux suivants.

– **Dazai, je veux que tu contactes la brigade scientifique de Tokyo pour leur mettre la pression. Je sais que tu t'y prends à merveille.**

– **N'est-ce pas un peu… illégal ? » **s'inquiéta Nakajima doucement. Fukuzawa balaya la protestation d'un signe de main et d'un regard appuyé en direction de son subordonné.

**« Je connais les membres de la scientifique de Tokyo. Ils ne se presseront pas. Mais nous, nous ne pouvons pas attendre qu'ils daignent transmettre leurs résultats à leurs supérieurs. Alors, nous allons leur donner un coup de pouce. »**

Dazai, visiblement ravi de cette tâche, sourit grandement à son supérieur avant de se lever à son tour pour quitter la pièce. Avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers ses collègues et son supérieur et déclara :

**« Doit-on avertir les autres équipes de Yokohama de ces attaques à répétition ? Ils pourraient être concernés également.**

– **Pour le moment, nous avons été les seuls pris pour cibles, **réfléchit tout haut Fukuzawa. **Mais nous ignorons si cela durera. Tu as raison, mieux vaut les prévenir malgré tout. Vous deux... » **Il désigna du menton Ryunosuke et Nakajima. **« … allez chacun voir une équipe. Expliquez-leur succinctement la situation. Ils viendront me voir s'ils ont des questions plus précises. »**

Les deux jeunes recrues hochèrent la tête et quittèrent à leur tour leur pièce de travail. Nakajima décida d'aller voir l'inspecteur Ayatsuji tandis que Ryunosuke descendait jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de Tsujimura. La jeune femme était affalée sur son bureau, visiblement en train de maudire quelqu'un à voix basse. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur, mais fit un effort pour accueillir amicalement le jeune inspecteur lorsqu'il s'annonça. Les autres inspecteurs présents lui lancèrent des regards intrigués en le voyant.

**« Tu viens nous parler de ce qui est arrivé à l'inspecteur Ranpo ? **s'enquit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

– **L'inspecteur Fukuzawa veut que je vous avertisse que ce n'est pas la première attaque qui touche notre équipe. J'ai déjà été blessé, et Yosano vient aussi d'être attaquée. » **La responsable de l'équipe fronça les sourcils devant cette information.

**« Je savais que tu avais été blessé, mais pas Yosano, **marmonna-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce à cause d'une de vos affaires ? » **Ryunosuke secoua la tête.

**« On ne peut pas en être sûrs pour le moment. L'inspecteur Fukuzawa répondra à vos questions si vous voulez plus de renseignements.**

– **On devrait se montrer prudents nous aussi, **signala un homme de l'équipe de Tsujimura. **Et éviter les membres de l'équipe Fukuzawa. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver pris dans une attaque qui ne m'est pas destinée. » **Tsujimura le fit taire d'un regard courroucé, mais embraya dans son sens :

**« Nous serons prudents. Nous ne gérons pas les mêmes affaires de toute manière. » **Elle ajouta avec plus de sympathie : **« Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas compter sur nous. Nous sommes aussi des inspecteurs. Le danger, nous y sommes habitués. Et on se soutient dans cette brigade. »**

Ryunosuke hocha la tête à cette déclaration en ignorant les murmures plus sceptiques de subordonnés de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Eux ne semblaient pas vraiment enchantés à l'idée de se mettre en danger pour un travail qui ne les concernait pas. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre en toute honnêteté, à leur place, sans doute ne serait-il pas très emballé non plus.

Il prit ensuite congé de l'équipe de Tsujimura, mais décida de s'octroyer une petite pause en constatant qu'il en avait largement le temps et que le manque de nicotine commençait à se faire ressentir dans son corps. Il prit la direction du coin fumeur actuellement vide de personnes et sortit un paquet et un briquet de sa poche. Lorsqu'il prit la première bouffée de cigarette, il se sentit immédiatement un peu mieux.

Il songea vaguement que si Gin pouvait le voir, elle lui arracherait probablement l'objet des mains pour l'écraser sous sa chaussure. Elle détestait cette mauvaise habitude qu'avait pris son frère de saboter lui-même sa propre vie en fumant. Et elle détestait le fait que sa mère ne lui était d'aucun soutien puisque Fuku Akutagawa était la plus grande partisane de la méthode d'éducation laxiste consistant à laisser ses enfants faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

(Enfin, ça c'était sur le papier et bien loin de la réalité, parce qu'il se souvenait bien de ses colères lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises plus jeune, et il l'avait surprise plus d'une fois en train de jeter ses paquets à la poubelle plus ou moins discrètement.)

Il observa le va et vient des voitures et des inspecteurs devant l'entrée du bureau et repensa à ce jour où un coffre-fort était littéralement tombé du ciel sur plusieurs voitures stationnées. Ce mystère-là n'avait pas encore été élucidé, et ne le serait sûrement jamais. Comment expliquer rationnellement qu'un objet aussi lourd était tombé du ciel tel une plume ? En tout cas, son utilité avait été symbolique puisqu'il avait précédé de quelques instants la nouvelle de l'évasion de Topaz. Et ils avaient trouvé un boulet de prisonnier à l'intérieur…

Celui qui tirait les ficelles de tout cela était talentueux, c'était indéniable. Il se moquait d'eux, sans jamais rien trahir de son identité ou de son objectif. Plusieurs fois, Ryunosuke avait pensé défier le numéro inconnu en envoyant un message provocateur et en lui demandant s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de sa sœur. Mais jamais il ne l'avait fait, parce que cela aurait été prendre un risque trop important. Tant qu'ils entraient dans son jeu, le numéro inconnu prenait du plaisir à les mener en bateau. Mais si jamais ils commençaient à tenter de le défier, qui savait comment il réagirait ?

**« Akutagawa ? » **La voix candide de Nakajima le tira de ses pensées et il soupira avant de se tourner vers lui. Il avait la nette impression de trop voir le jeune homme dans son champ de vision, surtout depuis l'aventure de Tokyo. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas énormément, parce que l'inspecteur gris ne lui tapait pas vraiment moins sur les nerfs qu'autrefois.

**« Quoi ? » **bougonna-t-il en se tournant vers son collègue. Celui-ci toussa brièvement, sans doute à cause de la fumée dégagée par la cigarette de son interlocuteur, mais ne dit rien pour lui demander d'arrêter de fumer.

**« Je suppose que tu as parlé à Tsujimura ?**

– **Oui. Elle a dit qu'elle nous soutiendrait malgré le danger en cas de besoin.**

– **L'inspecteur Ayatsuji a dit qu'il préférerait qu'on se débrouille seuls, mais que si on avait vraiment besoin de soutien, son équipe pourrait intervenir. »**

Pas très surprenant comme réaction de la part du jeune homme, pour être honnête. Fukuzawa ne s'attendait sûrement pas à un soutien indéfectible de la part de ce jeune homme talentueux mais plutôt solitaire. Au moins n'avait-il pas refusé tout net, songea-t-il.

Constatant que Nakajima ne tenait pas à relancer la conversation – chose surprenante voire inquiétante de sa part –, il se tourna vers son collègue pour voir ce qu'il lui prenait, et constata qu'il pianotait de nouveau sur son téléphone. Décidément, la manie de ne plus quitter son appareil de la journée se propageait dans leur bureau. D'abord Dazai, maintenant lui… Il darda un regard suspicieux sur le jeune homme aux cheveux gris. Devait-il aussi se méfier d'un potentiel contact entre Nakajima et le numéro inconnu ? Non, une part de lui lui dictait qu'une telle chose était impossible. Son camarade de promo était trop candide pour s'allier avec un homme de cette envergure.

Sentant son regard insistant sur lui, le jeune homme releva le nez de son téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche avec un soupir. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que le gris brise le silence :

**« Quoi ? » **Il semblait pour une fois bien plus assuré que d'habitude, ce qui le surprit quelque peu.

**« Rien, **répliqua Ryunosuke. **Je me demande juste quelle mouche vous pique, toi et Dazai. Vous passez votre temps sur votre téléphone. » **Nakajima s'empourpra légèrement, très certainement de gêne.

**« Tu as remarqué…**

– **Tu n'es pas spécialement discret.**

– **Je sais... » **soupira le gris. Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de déclarer : **« Je vais sûrement rompre avec Lucy. »**

Ryunosuke se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un regard lourd de sens, mélange de « qui est Lucy ? » et de « non, attends, est-ce que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? ». Le jeune homme ne parut pas s'en apercevoir et poursuivit sur sa lancée, visiblement désireux de raconter à quelqu'un ses problèmes personnels – mais il y avait des psychologues pour ça bon sang !

**« C'est compliqué entre nous en ce moment et… Je ne sais plus où on en est. **

– **D'accord, **lâcha sèchement Ryunosuke dans l'espoir d'être suffisamment désagréable pour que l'autre comprenne qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, de ses problèmes de couple – parce qu'après réflexion, il lui semblait que Lucy était le prénom de la petite amie de son collègue.

– **Je suppose que c'est inutile que je te raconte ça, **finit par déclarer Nakajima – visiblement, le message était passé. **Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec mes problèmes. »**

Ryunosuke jeta un nouveau regard à son camarade, cette fois intrigué. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son interlocuteur. Il commençait à lui raconter ses problèmes sans lui demander son avis, pour au final s'excuser de le faire ? Pour un peu, le jeune homme se sentait presque mal désormais de ne pas l'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout – il commençait à discerner l'ombre d'un manipulateur dans son collègue qui semblait pourtant si innocent.

**« Ne te prends pas trop la tête, **finit-il par déclarer avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier en pierre installé dans un coin. **Ce serait ridicule que tu meures stupidement à cause de ce genre de réflexion intense. »**

Il se détourna ensuite et prit la direction de l'intérieur du bureau, rapidement suivi par Nakajima lorsqu'il se fut remis du choc qu'avait visiblement causé la déclaration amicale du jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores. Ils remontèrent tous les deux jusqu'au dernier étage, pour rejoindre Kunikida et Fukuzawa dans leur pièce de travail – en passant, ils aperçurent Dazai qui était toujours au téléphone, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne leur inspira rien de rassurant.

Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent leurs supérieurs sans tarder le blond avait visiblement fini sa communication et faisait son rapport à Fukuzawa. En les apercevant, le quadragénaire leur fit signe de s'approcher.

**« Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir semble-t-il, **concluait justement Kunikida. **Mais ils préfèrent limiter les visites aux proches pour le moment. **

– **Donc, on ne pourra pas aller voir l'inspecteur Ranpo ? **s'inquiéta Nakajima en prenant la conversation au milieu, sans s'en préoccuper réellement semblait-il.

– **Vous nous, mais moi oui, **déclara Fukuzawa. **J'irais dans l'après-midi pour prendre de ses nouvelles. »**

Ryunosuke fut quelque peu surpris d'apprendre que l'homme était considéré comme un proche de l'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns. Il savait que les deux hommes étaient proches en dehors du cadre professionnel, mais pas à ce point. Il n'était cependant pas de nature curieuse, alors il n'avait pas l'intention d'enquêter sur ce sujet, mais il devait avouer qu'il était un peu intrigué.

**« Ne devriez-vous pas prendre quelqu'un avec vous en cas de problème ? » **La proposition avait échappé à Akutagawa, et les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard surpris. Il avait simplement repensé aux menaces qui semblaient peser sur eux et aux avertissements de Gin, et les mots lui avaient échappés.

**« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, **intervint Nakajima après une petite hésitation. **Après tout, nous devons tous être prudents non ? Surtout vous, puisque vous êtes notre supérieur et le directeur de ce bureau.**

– **Je n'ai nulle intention de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur juste pour une histoire de titre, **répondit calmement Fukuzawa.** Ce serait parfaitement ridicule.**

– **Ce n'est pas juste une histoire de titre, **protesta Kunikida. **Vous restez l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs du pays du point du vue du palmarès. Que se passerait-il si quelque chose vous arrivait ?**

– **Quelqu'un prendrait ma relève. Et, s'il te plaît, ne m'enterre pas aussi rapidement. Je suis largement capable de me défendre seul et de maîtriser un adversaire aussi peu soucieux de dissimuler sa présence et ses intentions. »**

L'inspecteur principal se leva, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation, et retourna dans son bureau pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard avec sa veste, sa plaque de service, et probablement son arme – sinon, quelle autre raison justifierait qu'il emporte la plaque alors que sa visite à Ranpo n'avait rien d'officiel ?

**« Vous direz à Dazai de me faire un rapport par message une fois qu'il aura terminé, **déclara-t-il en enfilant son manteau.

– **Inutile, **intervint la voix amusée du susnommé, qui venait de rentrer dans leur bureau. **Je viens de finir.**

– **Alors ? Tu as réussi à leur mettre un peu la pression ?**

– **Ils m'ont promis des résultats avant la fin de la journée, **répondit le brun, visiblement très satisfait de lui. **Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je me permettrai d'insister encore un peu. » **Son sourire avait quelque chose d'inquiétant aux yeux du bicolore, qui s'abstint cependant de la moindre remarque.

**« Espérons qu'ils tiennent parole, **bougonna Kunikida. **Nous n'avons pas tout leur temps. **

– **Espérons-le, oui. Je pars rejoindre Ranpo, **ajouta Fukuzawa à l'intention de Dazai. **Vous, restez-ici – vous êtes encore en service je vous rappelle – et soyez prudent. »**

Il quitta le bureau sur ces mots, laissant ses quatre subordonnés seuls dans la pièce. Sans se départir de son petit sourire, Dazai rejoignit son bureau et s'y installa, balayant la paperasse qui s'y était accumulée ces derniers jours sous le regard offusqué de Kunikida.

**« Tu n'étais pas en service toi, tu peux rentrer, **commenta le blond ensuite.

– **Je croirais presque que tu ne veux pas me voir, **répondit le brun en soupirant dramatiquement. **Et je n'étais certes pas en service, mais maintenant que j'ai fait le déplacement, je ne compte pas rentrer chez moi aussi rapidement. Et puis, il y a un problème que nous n'avons pas abordé.**

– **Un problème ? **répétèrent les trois autres inspecteurs avec curiosité et circonspection.

– **Eh bien, ces trois attaques, étaient-elles le fruit du hasard ? Ou étaient-elles planifiées ? » **La question de Dazai resta suspendue quelques secondes dans la pièce avant que Kunikida ne se redresse en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du jeune homme.

**« Dazai, n'insinue pas qu'il y a un traître parmi nous.**

– **Tu tires des conclusions hâtives, **protesta le jeune homme en levant les bras. **Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai simplement fait remarquer qu'on peut se poser cette question.**

– **Dans mon cas, c'était forcément le hasard, **décréta Ryunosuke.

– **Forcément ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient calculé le fait que tu suivrais ta sœur en l'apercevant. »**

Le jeune homme garda le silence quelques secondes. Cela expliquerait en effet pourquoi ils s'étaient promenés aussi ouvertement en pleine ville. Un autre détail lui revint cependant en mémoire : l'homme qui l'avait attaqué, Ivan donc, avait déclaré que « ce n'était pas lui qu'ils attendaient ». Donc, même si leur intention était bien d'attirer les regards sur eux, il n'était pas la cible directe.

**« Ils attendaient l'inspecteur Fukuzawa, pas moi, **déclara-t-il à l'intention de ses collègues. **C'était lui qu'ils cherchaient à attirer. Si cet homme ne s'attendait pas à me voir, c'est bien parce que personne ne leur avait révélé que j'étais à Tokyo. **

– **Mais cet événement s'est déroulé un mois avant ces deux attaques, **réfléchit tout haut Nakajima. **Donc il est malgré tout possible que quelqu'un révèle **_**désormais**_** des informations confidentielles. »**

En effet, la remarque était pertinente, songea le bicolore, et il avait lui-même son avis sur la question. Ses soupçons vis-à-vis de Dazai ne le quittaient pas, quand bien même ils ne reposaient que sur des intuitions et des pressentiments. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il les gardait pour lui, sachant pertinemment que ses supérieurs ne le croiraient jamais sans preuve et que cela ne ferait que rendre le brun méfiant vis-à-vis de lui.

**« On ne peut pas commencer à douter les uns des autres dans cette période, **trancha Kunikida. **Si nous sommes autant en danger, il nous faut nous serrer les coudes, pas nous déchirer sur la base de soupçons infondés. » **

Les paroles du blond étaient emplies de sagesse, mais Ryunosuke ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une telle façon de penser était naïve. Si jamais l'un d'eux était réellement un traître, ils seraient d'autant plus en danger en ne cherchant pas à le retrouver et en continuant d'agir aveuglément. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver projeté dans une série policière stupide. Qui était le traître parmi eux ? Ouvrez les paris !

**« Ressasser tout cela est pour le moment vain, nous n'avons aucune preuve, **soupira Dazai. **J'émettais simplement une hypothèse. » **

_Une hypothèse basée sur la vérité ? _songea Ryunosuke en le dévisageant avec méfiance. _Pour dissiper les soupçons sur lui ? _Il avait conscience qu'il partait sans doute un peu trop loin en se basant sur de simples soupçons. Mais il ne pouvait écarter l'étrange pressentiment qui s'était emparé de lui. Il sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, le téléphone de Dazai se mit à sonner et le jeune inspecteur se leva pour aller répondre tranquillement dans le couloir. L'inspecteur aux cheveux bicolores attendit quelques instants avant de prétexter une pause pour aller fumer et lui emboîta le pas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'était éloigné, mais toujours de façon à surveiller la porte de leur bureau. Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsque Ryunosuke sortit, et ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était et descendit les escaliers comme pour aller fumer. Il remonta ensuite silencieusement quelques marches pour essayer de percevoir ce que disait l'autre. Dazai parlait d'une voix plutôt basse, mais il perçut quand même quelques morceaux de phrase :

**« Je sais que cela t'amuse. (…) Tu crois que tu vas me piéger ainsi ? » **Il baissa encore un peu la voix après quelques secondes de silence, mais Ryunosuke parvint à saisir distinctement les derniers mots : **… je ne regrette rien, pas même ce qui s'est passé avec Gin Akutagawa. » **


	18. 16 : Tous les sacrifices nécessaires

**rendez-vous le 12 juin ! **

* * *

**Chapitre Seize - Tous les sacrifices nécessaires**

* * *

_Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre, suivant le doigt que pointait son mentor dans cette direction. L'homme semblait fasciné par les éclats que l'on distinguait entre les épais nuages de pollution qui obscurcissaient le ciel. Dazai, pour sa part, ignorait toujours ce qu'elles avaient de si fascinant, ces étoiles si lointaines à la lumière diffuse. Il avait beau les regarder avec autant d'attention que son mentor, il ne voyait toujours qu'une minuscule pointe de lumière dans le noir. Rien d'exceptionnel._

_C'était la troisième fois qu'il accompagnait l'auburn tout en haut de l'immeuble qui abritait le bureau des enquêtes criminelles de Yokohama. La première fois, il s'était réellement demandé pourquoi l'homme l'avait traîné à cet endroit pour une telle occupation. Il avait même pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une punition pour son mauvais comportement._

_Mais, au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par comprendre que cela n'avait rien d'une punition bien au contraire : son mentor adorait observer les étoiles, et s'il l'avait emmené avec lui, c'était pour partager ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de cette passion à son subordonné difficile. Il avait essayé de lui transmettre un petit peu du bonheur qu'il ressentait simplement en levant la tête et en observant les astres qui brillaient sans discontinuer._

_Et, s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi cela tenait tellement à cœur à l'auburn, le brun s'était abstenu de faire une remarque désobligeante pour une fois car cela l'avait touché. Encore une fois, son supérieur lui avait témoigné une grande confiance alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour la mériter. Cet homme était réellement un mystère pour lui._

_Il avait également été touché par la passion qui animait l'inspecteur quand il parlait de telle ou telle étoile. On pouvait voir à l'éclat de ses yeux, à la courbure de ses lèvres et à ses gestes enthousiastes qu'il aimait observer les astres avec une sincérité douloureuse pour le brun. Lui n'avait jamais été animé par une telle passion, et il était presque jaloux de son mentor pour cela._

_Alors, ce troisième soir, il fixa encore plus intensément les étoiles que lui montrait son aîné, et chercha à plonger dans l'ivresse que semblait lui procurer l'observation des astres._

_**« Quelle est cette étoile que l'on aperçoit là-bas ? »**_

* * *

**J - 26**

**22 DÉCEMBRE**

* * *

Dazai poussa un profond soupir et massa sa gorge encore endolorie. Il s'en tirerait sûrement avec de beaux hématomes pendant plusieurs jours, mais cela ne représentait rien comparé à la douleur de son ego malmené par les récents événements et les messages moqueurs que Fyodor ne cessait de lui adresser. Il ne les lisait même plus vraiment, ils contenaient tous le même genre de provocations idiotes auxquelles il ne répondait même pas – il savait qu'il était essentiel de ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de cet agaçant personnage, sinon ce serait comme admettre sa défaite.

Face à lui, le regard bleu glacial de Fukuzawa le transperçait et le ramenait à ses premiers jours à la brigade, quand il n'était encore qu'une jeune recrue problématique qui collectionnait les rapports et les sanctions. Être convoqué dans le bureau de l'inspecteur principal ne lui avait absolument pas manqué, songea-t-il en sollicitant sa nuque douloureuse pour observer ce qui l'entourait – il connaissait l'emplacement de chaque objet qui recouvrait le bureau de son supérieur, mais cette activité l'aidait à se recentrer sur ce qui importait actuellement.

Le regard de Fukuzawa finit par quitter lentement le visage de son subordonné aux cheveux bruns pour se porter sur son second subordonné fautif, aux cheveux noirs et blancs. Akutagawa avait, lui, posé fixement son regard sur le bureau de chêne et refusait obstinément de le relever pour observer ses deux aînés. Le silence pesant qui régnait dans le bureau ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure – on aurait presque dit qu'il était simplement en attente de ce qui allait se produire.

Dazai percevait aussi la présence d'autres inspecteurs derrière la porte du bureau de l'inspecteur principal ils devaient sûrement essayer d'entendre quelque chose pour deviner le sort réservé à leurs deux collègues. Il avait du mal à identifier leur nombre exact, mais il était à peu près certain qu'une grande partie des inspecteurs qui n'avaient aucune affaire en cours s'était amassée là pour se changer les idées. À défaut d'un réveillon tranquille en famille devant un feuilleton cliché de Noël, ils avaient leur propre télé-réalité au bureau.

**« Bon, **Fukuzawa finit par briser le silence, **vous pouvez m'expliquer quelle mouche vous a piqué ? » **Les deux inspecteurs finirent par se regarder durant une poignée de secondes, puis Akutagawa répliqua d'une voix chargée de colère :

**« C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander ! » **Son exclamation résonna quelques secondes tandis qu'il désignait du menton son supérieur en le toisant avec mépris. Loin de se laisser dominer, Dazai le toisa avec la même froideur.

**« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, **riposta-t-il. **C'est toi qui m'a agressé. »**

Il désigna en même temps son cou qui prenait une teinte violacée aux endroits où le jeune homme l'avait attrapé, mû par une rage qu'il n'avait pas compris – ou qu'il feignait de ne pas comprendre parce que, pour être honnête, il avait son petit avis sur la question. Leurs collègues avaient dû s'y mettre à trois pour les séparer avant de les enfermer dans le bureau de Fukuzawa pour qu'ils règlent leurs comptes, sans les mains cette fois-ci.

**« Je ne l'ai pas fait sans raison, **répliqua Akutagawa. **Tu n'es qu'un traître qui n'a pas sa place ici. » **Dazai cédait très rarement à la colère mais cette pique l'atteignit plus que les autres, car il chérissait sa position d'inspecteur et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il était revenu au Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles de Yokohama.

**« Je ne te laisserais pas m'insulter ainsi, **répondit-il froidement, **et…**

– **Ça suffit ! **soupira le quadragénaire en plaquant avec force ses mains sur son bureau. **Vous pourriez arrêter de vous parler aussi agressivement l'un à l'autre ?**

– **Non. » **Leur réponse commune fit tressaillir une veine sur le front de leur supérieur et refroidit encore plus son regard.

**« Dans ce cas, je vous laisse y réfléchir à tête reposée, loin de cette équipe. Akutagawa, tu passeras les trois prochaines semaines aux archives. Un peu de classement loin des enquêtes importantes devrait t'être bénéfique. »**

Dazai avait rarement vu son supérieur aussi en colère. Non, il ne l'avait même _jamais_ vu dans cet état d'agacement. Mais c'était quelque chose de compréhensible, il en avait bien conscience : il était proche de Ranpo et de Yosano, qui venaient d'être respectivement hospitalisé et arrêtée, et il avait assisté à une violente altercation entre ses deux subordonnés, alors que l'esprit d'équipe était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui dans une équipe d'inspecteurs.

**« Quant à toi, Dazai, **reprit-il d'un ton toujours modéré dans lequel on percevait quand même sans le moindre doute sa colère, **je sais parfaitement que cette punition ne te fera ni chaud ni froid. Alors, à la place, je te mets en congés forcés. Tu comptais aller voir ta mère non ? Profites-en pour t'aérer l'esprit également. Et... » **Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : **« Reste là encore quelques minutes. Toi, tu peux y aller Akutagawa. »**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores décocha un dernier regard furieux à son supérieur avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce – tandis que les espions regagnaient leur place à toute vitesse, mais sans la moindre discrétion. Dazai observa son supérieur en silence quelques secondes, sachant pertinemment que, s'il lui avait demandé de rester, c'était pour l'interroger.

**« Bon, **reprit justement le quadragénaire, **je m'absente pour aller voir Ranpo, mais avant même que je n'ai le temps de m'annoncer à l'accueil de l'hôpital, on m'annonce que toi et Akutagawa vous vous êtes battus. Comme des enfants.**

– **Il m'a attaqué et à demi étranglé ! **se défendit tant bien que mal le brun.

– **Il ne l'a pas fait sans raison. Je sais qu'Akutagawa est parfois irréfléchi mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait l'âme d'un meurtrier. Qu'as-tu dit ou fait pour le mettre dans cet état ? »**

Dazai soutint son regard sans ciller. Il savait très bien que le jeune homme l'avait entendu parler de sa sœur et il n'était pas stupide mais c'était un malentendu qui avait causé cette situation. Un malentendu, et Fyodor évidemment. Il ignorait ce que le bicolore avait compris, mais sûrement pas la complète vérité. Tout comme lui-même ignorait des choses au sujet de la sœur disparue du jeune homme, ce dernier ignorait ce qu'il savait.

Un mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler avec l'informateur mystérieux, leurs conversations avaient immédiatement tourné autour de ce qu'ils savaient et ignoraient respectivement. Bien évidemment, le rat, comme l'avait amicalement surnommé le brun, s'était tout de suite moqué de tout ce que l'inspecteur ignorait alors que cela se passait dans sa propre brigade. Y compris cette fameuse affaire dont Fukuzawa s'occupait.

Dazai avait refusé d'entrer dans son jeu et d'accepter d'espionner ses collègues pour en apprendre plus sur cette affaire qui le rendait malgré tout très curieux. Alors, pour le pousser à bout, Fyodor s'était amusé à lui envoyer des morceaux d'informations seulement. Des morceaux impossibles à relier entre eux, à moins de pousser par soi-même l'enquête. Des fragments de photographies, des bouts de messages, des noms… Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour ne pas se laisser mener en bateau par Fyodor, le détective brun avait fini par accorder de l'intérêt à ses dires lorsqu'il avait envoyé le simple nom de Gin Akutagawa.

Il devait admettre que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais il avait fini par céder, en prenant malgré tout soin de rester sur ses gardes et de ne pas croire tout ce que l'informateur auto-proclamé lui disait – d'ailleurs, ç'aurait été complètement contradictoire de sa part de lui donner de vraies informations gratuitement. Il avait malgré tout fini par se renseigner subtilement sur le cas de la sœur cadette d'Akutagawa, pour découvrir… absolument rien. En apparence du moins, la jeune femme était une personne parfaitement normale, exempte de casier judiciaire et de faits notables consignés dans leur base de données.

_En apparence_.

En poussant un petit peu son esprit de déduction et son profilage, il avait vite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché autour de cette jeune femme. Les quelques personnes qu'il avait interrogées en toute discrétion répondaient de façon un peu hasardeuse, en évitant soigneusement son regard. Et, en mettant Fyodor face à ses découvertes, il avait découvert que la jeune femme avait été enlevée et était retenue dans un entrepôt pas très loin de Yokohama.

Dans le même temps, il avait appris que Ranpo et Yosano aidaient désormais leur supérieur à enquêter sur la disparition de Gin Akutagawa. Il en avait été convaincu, Ranpo arriverait aux mêmes conclusions que lui en très peu de temps. Il avait l'avantage de disposer des informations rassemblées par Fukuzawa, aussi il était certain qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'une poignée de minutes pour comprendre où elle se trouvait.

Mais il s'agirait d'un piège, il en était persuadé. Jamais Fyodor ne commettrait l'erreur stupide de laisser la jeune femme dans un endroit aussi évident. Bien sûr qu'il avait piégé l'entrepôt. Probablement dans l'objectif de tuer les trois inspecteurs, ou au moins de les blesser gravement.

Alors, oui, il avait commis une trahison, un acte qui ne lui serait jamais pardonné une fois qu'il aurait été révélé à jour. Il avait dit à Fyodor que deux nouveaux inspecteurs étaient sur l'affaire et qu'ils allaient se rendre à l'entrepôt. Et, en échange de ces informations et de deux autres, il avait obtenu que l'homme renonce à son projet de piège. Mais Gin Akutagawa était restée son otage.

Akutagawa avait entendu ce qu'il avait dit à cet homme un peu plus tôt. Il l'avait entendu prononcer le nom de sa sœur alors qu'il n'aurait rien dû savoir à son sujet. Dans l'esprit du jeune homme, il était sans aucun doute le coupable. Ou au moins un complice. Mais il ignorait toute cette partie de l'histoire. Dazai avait tenté de tous les protéger – et il avait réussi. Il n'avait juste pas bien anticipé que Fyodor utiliserait cette trahison pour le mettre sur le côté – il savait qu'il le ferait, mais pas aussi vite.

**« Dazai. » **La voix de Fukuzawa le tira de ses souvenirs. **« Qu'as-tu fait ?**

– **Je ne peux pas vous le dire, **lâcha-t-il en plantant ses iris bruns dans ceux de son supérieur. **Je suis désolé. »**

Il ne pouvait plus se trahir désormais, il en avait bien conscience. Il avait été trop loin pour simplement révéler son lien avec Fyodor sur le ton de l'anecdote. Ce qui s'était produit avec Gin Akutagawa ne lui serait jamais pardonné, par Akutagawa comme par son supérieur qui le dévisageait désormais avec les mêmes yeux qu'autrefois, quand il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. Avant Odasaku.

Dazai n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser mener en bateau par le soi-disant informateur. Il l'avait piégé une fois, pas deux. Mais, malgré son envie grandissante d'avertir ses collègues sur la dangerosité de cet homme en s'appuyant sur tout ce qu'il savait sur lui à force d'informations glanées, il savait que cela lui était impossible pour le moment. Ses collègues ne comprendraient pas ses raisons. Ils ne comprendraient pas pourquoi il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Et puis, il avait bien conscience d'une chose.

Si ses pressentiments étaient fondés et si l'homme avec qui il parlait tranquillement au téléphone était bel et bien en train de manigancer ce qu'il pensait… alors il valait mieux qu'il poursuive sur sa lancée de traître. C'était le seul moyen dont il disposait pour le moment pour s'en prendre à Fyodor.

Quitte à perdre pour toujours la confiance de ses collègues.

.::.

**« Tu ressembles plus à un retraité de soixante ans qu'à un inspecteur de police dans la vingtaine, tu le sais ? » **Dazai laissa échapper un rire désabusé et tourna ses yeux bruns vers son interlocuteur – qui était très sincèrement la seule personne qu'il avait réellement envie de voir en cette journée qui allait de mal en pis.

**« C'est parce que je commence à croire que tu me suis pour m'égorger dans une ruelle sombre. » **répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Chuuya Nakahara croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et secoua la tête négativement, désabusé par cette réplique. Le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants semblait parfois être partout, aussi bien dans les supermarchés où le jeune inspecteur s'approvisionnait que dans les rues qu'il empruntait parfois pour rentrer chez lui.

**« C'est plutôt moi qui ai cette impression. À chaque fois que je mets un pied à Yokohama, je tombe sur toi. **

– **C'est sans doute parce que, contrairement à toi, je bénéficie d'une taille avantageuse qui me permet d'être vu de loin ~**

– _**Je ne suis pas si petit ! » **_protesta avec sa fougue habituelle le jeune homme, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs qui se dissipèrent malgré tout au bout de quelques secondes lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public et qu'on commençait à les dévisager en murmurant.

**« Mais bien sûr. » **se moqua gentiment l'inspecteur.

Ils s'étaient vus quelques jours plus tôt à peine, autour d'un verre au Remus, mais il avait l'impression que cela remontait à plusieurs années tant les choses s'étaient précipitées ces derniers jours. Ces quelques heures passées avec le jeune homme avaient été une parenthèse dans la vie compliquée qu'était la sienne ces derniers temps, et lui avait permis de se focaliser sur autre chose que son interlocuteur téléphonique qui passait son temps à essayer de le piéger.

Chuuya Nakahara était un jeune homme bien différent de Fyodor, et Dazai ne voyait que des points positifs à ce constat. Il n'avait nul besoin de peser chacun de ses mots avec le rouquin et il pouvait aborder des sujets dont il n'aurait jamais parlé avec ses collègues – essentiellement son enfance et son lien de parenté avec Mori. Il n'avait jamais abordé ce dernier point avec eux, déjà parce qu'il ne le considérait pas comme essentiel et également parce qu'il savait que Yosano entretenait elle aussi des rapports de haine envers Mori.

Mais Chuuya en avait eu connaissance avant même leur rencontre, et même s'il l'avait d'abord déploré de crainte d'être associé à son père dans l'esprit du rouquin, il voyait aujourd'hui plus de points positifs. Le jeune homme se confiait également sur sa propre enfance parfois, et Dazai avait ainsi appris des choses qu'il ignorait sur son père adoptif – rien qui ne l'avait réellement fait remonter dans son estime, mais il admettait désormais que Mori n'était peut-être pas une personne si machiavélique. (Enfin, il n'était pas un ange exempt de tout reproche non plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer).

**« Tu es seul aujourd'hui ? **finit par demande Dazai en balayant les alentours, cherchant du regard les têtes rousses qui accompagnaient habituellement Chuuya.

– **Mes frères préfèrent rester enfermés chez nos grands-parents plutôt que d'affronter le froid mordant et la foule qui a envahi les centres commerciaux. Et puis, je suis allé leur acheter des cadeaux alors cela m'arrange. » **Il désigna les sacs qu'il portait pour appuyer ses dires.

**« Tu as pris ton temps, **plaisanta Dazai. **Noël est dans deux jours. **

– **Je me demandais si ces démons méritaient réellement des cadeaux. » **répondit le rouquin, pince-sans-rire.

Il avait quelque fois parlé avec l'inspecteur de ses cinq frères, tous plus petits que lui, et qui étaient de véritables démons aux visages d'anges selon lui. Leur passe-temps favori était apparemment de mettre au point les meilleurs plans pour rendre leur grand-frère fou – et, si Dazai affectait de soutenir son interlocuteur quand il se plaignait, il comprenait bien les motivations de ces enfants. Chuuya partait au quart de tour à la moindre réflexion, et une telle impulsivité avait quelque chose de plus qu'amusant aux yeux du brun qui était maître de ses émotions en toutes circonstances.

**« Et toi, tu n'es pas de service ? » **finit par demander le rouquin. Dazai garda le silence quelques instants avant de répondre en détournant le regard.

**« Non. » **Mentir à l'une des rares personnes avec qui il était quasiment entièrement honnête lui pesait un peu, mais il repoussa cette pensée dans un coin de son esprit. Chuuya le fixa quelques instants de ses iris bleus avec un air suspicieux mais ne déclara rien dans un premier temps. Il sembla s'absorber dans ses pensées, puis finit par déclarer :

**« Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.**

– **Tant que ce n'est pas Mori, **lâcha Dazai avec un peu plus de sécheresse dans la voix qu'il ne le voulait.

– **Non, pas Mori, **s'amusa Chuuya. **Quelqu'un d'autre. Une vieille connaissance que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.**

– **Tu sais que tu parles en des termes vagues au deuxième inspecteur le plus curieux de Yokohama ? » **Ranpo avait été proclamé premier par Yosano, mais suivi de près par Dazai selon elle. Face à lui, le regard bleuté de Chuuya se voila de regrets.

**« C'est du passé. Nul besoin de le ressasser. Je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de songer que tu lui ressembles. » **Il changea de sujet rapidement, avant que Dazai n'ait le temps l'interroger un peu plus. **« Tachihara m'a parlé de toi récemment.**

– **Tachihara ? **_**Encore**_** ? **répéta le brun avec un léger mépris.

– **Oui. Pour être précis, il m'a **_**encore**_** mis en garde contre toi.**

– **Parce que je suis un horrible inspecteur qui a perquisitionné son appartement sans sa permission ? **ironisa Dazai.

– **Entre autres. Il a mal pris l'ouverture de sa valise. »**

L'inspecteur de brigade criminelle se souvenait bien de cette valise dont ils avaient trouvé la clé dans une tasse, mais qui ne contenait que des photos et des tickets. L'un des policiers avait même parlé de cette trouvaille en disant que le faux rouquin devait avoir du mal à oublier son ex, et cela y ressemblait fortement en effet. Cacher les souvenirs de la personne qui nous avait brisé le cœur parce que l'on n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser mais qu'on voulait passer à autre chose malgré tout, c'était typique des films et des romans d'amour, mais cela arrivait bien souvent dans la vraie vie. Même si le jeune homme lui avait tout d'abord semblé trop agressif pour s'adonner à de telles pratiques mièvres.

**« C'est toi, l'ex de Tachihara, non ? » **Il était tellement absorbé dans ses réflexions que les mots lui avaient échappé il nourrissait cette hypothèse depuis la perquisition, après avoir vu le jeune homme se calmer en apercevant son « ami » arriver sur les lieux. Chuuya le dévisagea avec surprise avant de répondre :

**« Oui. Cela remonte à quelques années maintenant. Avant mon départ pour la France. On s'est fréquentés quelques mois, mais cela n'a pas duré. »**

Il haussa les épaules pour donner l'illusion que cela lui importait peu, mais l'inspecteur devina dans ses gestes et ses expressions qu'il devait se sentir coupable d'avoir brisé le cœur de son ami. Le silence s'étira de longues secondes entre eux, et ni lui ni Chuuya ne dirent quelque chose pour le briser. Ils se contentèrent de se dévisager à la dérobée, chacun observant l'autre.

**« Je peux te poser une question ? » **finit par déclarer Chuuya.

**« Oui ? **répondit simplement Dazai en passant une main dans ses mèches qui, balayées par le vent léger qui soufflait, lui tombaient dans les yeux.

– **Tu es célibataire ? »**

Question directe et rempli d'aplomb, qu'il ponctua malgré d'un sourire gêné en direction de son interlocuteur, comme si elle lui avait plus échappé qu'autre chose. Dazai resta quelques secondes sans voix. Il savait parfaitement que son intérêt pour le rouquin n'était pas simplement professionnel. Il le trouvait amusant – le taquiner surtout était une source d'amusement infinie –, (mignon), et il appréciait sa compagnie un peu trop pour le considérer comme un simple ami. Il avait pendant un bon moment hésité à prolonger cette relation non professionnelle et potentiellement dangereuse – il savait bien qu'il n'était pas une personne particulièrement respectable.

Il traînait un passif de jeune à problèmes, de dépressif à tendances suicidaires dont il n'était que partiellement guéri – et qui refaisaient surface lors des moments où l'absence d'Oda lui pesait le plus – et il était actuellement en train de jouer aux échecs dans la vraie vie avec un démon dont il ignorait l'apparence et le véritable objectif, et qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : provoquer sa chute de la façon la plus douloureuse possible. En outre, il était persuadé que Fyodor les observait d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que sa relation avec Chuuya constituerait un argument de poids dont il n'hésiterait pas à se servir pour le faire chanter. En définitive, tous les facteurs portaient à croire que se lier un peu plus avec le rouquin ne poserait que des problèmes au brun dont la vie était déjà compliquée.

Mais Osamu Dazai était un égoïste – chose qu'il savait et acceptait un peu trop facilement au goût de ses collègues – alors il avait fini par décider de ne pas se couper d'une potentielle relation avec le jeune homme. De toute manière, il le croisait de façon involontaire, et il ne désirait pas l'éviter. Il appréciait trop sa compagnie en ces temps troublés pour rejeter le jeune homme violemment.

Pour autant, cette prise de devants l'avait laissé – chose exceptionnelle – sans voix. Il finit par hocher la tête doucement en signe d'assentiment, tout en brisant sa promesse intérieure de ne pas profiler le jeune homme face à lui. Il détailla sa posture, ses gestes et mouvements et les expressions de son visage pour comprendre s'il y avait des intentions cachées derrière sa question – il y en avait toujours de toute manière, mais de quel genre, cela dépendait.

Le rouquin le fixa quelques secondes après sa réponse affirmative, et l'inspecteur lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait posé sa question en toute sincérité, sans motivation _mauvaise_ en arrière-plan, sans intention de lui faire un mauvais coup à partir de cette information. Tout l'être de Chuuya criait une sincérité désarmante pour le jeune homme habitué à être sur ses gardes qu'il était. Désarmante, et presque douloureuse quand il pensait, lui, à tout ce qu'il cachait à ses proches et amis.

Dazai détourna le regard en premier, avant de passer une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux, cette fois sans autre raison que pour faire quelque chose. Il se sentait mis face à ses propres erreurs, et il détestait cela. Encore une fois, cela lui rappelait Odasaku.

Odasaku aussi avait les yeux bleus, Odasaku aussi le comprenait, Odasaku aussi était d'une sincérité à toute épreuve. Mais Odasaku était mort. Et les ressemblances presque terrifiantes qu'il voyait entre les deux hommes le ramenaient à cette conclusion et la souffrance qui restait tapie dans un coin de son cœur. À la surprise du jeune rouquin, il se frappa brutalement les joues pour essayer de chasser les pensées parasites, en vain, à son grand malheur.

**« Tu vas bien ? **s'enquit Chuuya d'un ton stupéfait.

– **Oui, **souffla finalement le brun en reposant son regard sur lui. **C'est juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un toi aussi. » **Il s'attendait à ce que la coïncidence fasse s'esclaffer son interlocuteur, mais un éclat fugace passa dans ses yeux, un éclat qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'interpréter. Quand le jeune homme reprit la parole, ce fut sur un ton dégagé malgré tout :

**« J'en viendrais presque à croire que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. »**

C'était bien évidemment impossible, mais l'idée plut à l'inspecteur de police. Il n'était pas spécialement croyant, et le concept de réincarnations lui semblait bien peu réaliste, pourtant il trouvait l'idée amusante. Les imaginer, tous les deux, se rencontrer dans des circonstances fondamentalement différentes et peut-être établir des relations différentes était intéressant.

**« Si tu n'es pas de service, **reprit Chuuya, **peut-être veux-tu m'aider à trouver un cadeau pour Arô ? C'est le seul pour qui je n'ai aucune idée.**

– **J'ai peur de ne pas beaucoup t'aider, je ne connais pas ton frère et je n'offre jamais de cadeaux.**

– **J'ai cru le comprendre. » **avoua le rouquin avec un demi-sourire. Dazai le dévisagea quelques instants avant de réaliser l'implicite dans cette phrase.

**« Ne me dis pas qu'il a l'audace de se plaindre.**

– **Je crois qu'il y a peu de choses que le docteur Mori n'a pas l'audace de faire. »**

Dazai roula des yeux avec exaspération et prit la direction des boutiques les plus proches. Chuuya lui emboîta le pas en masquant un sourire. Ils déambulèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, de boutiques en boutiques, à la recherche de quelque chose qui plairait à l'adolescent de dix-sept ans. Ils n'avaient cependant que peu de pistes puisque l'inspecteur de police n'avait jamais réellement rencontré le lycéen, et le jeune homme revenait d'études en France qui lui avaient fait partiellement couper les ponts avec sa famille.

Dazai savoura ce moment de « calme », et en profita pour oublier ses soucis avec Fyodor et sa suspension provisoire. Il savoura l'esprit de Noël qui avait englouti Yokohama en cette fin d'année, et la compagnie du jeune homme qu'il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à taquiner au fur et à mesure que les barrières de leur relation tombaient et qu'ils se rapprochaient. Il relégua dans un coin de son esprit toutes les choses qui pouvaient mal se passer. Parfois, il valait mieux fermer les yeux – même s'il détestait le faire.

**« Il y a une question que je me pose sincèrement, **déclara l'inspecteur après près de deux heures de marche, une fois qu'ils se furent installés à un café populaire pour se réchauffer.

– **Quoi donc ? » **s'enquit Chuuya en observant son interlocuteur. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis le rouquin suivit le regard du jeune inspecteur qui s'était lentement déplacé sur le verre de vin qu'on venait de déposer sur sa table. **« Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai commandé du vin dans ce café ?**

– **Non, ça je suppose que c'est parce que tu as un goût prononcé pour l'alcool – même si je me demande vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vendent du vin ici. Je me demandais si tu étais parti étudier en France par amour pour le vin ou si ce sont tes études qui t'ont donné cet amour du vin. Je t'avais déjà posé la question la première fois que nous nous sommes vus, mais tu ne m'as donné qu'une réponse vague. **» Chuuya fit tournoyer son verre entre ses doigts quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Enfin, la seconde hypothèse est plus juste parce que c'est en buvant les vins français que Paul et Arthur – ceux qui m'ont hébergé – que j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient vraiment délicieux. D'ailleurs, **commenta-t-il avec une grimace, **ce vin est infâme. Cela m'apprendra à commander ailleurs qu'au Remus. Il n'y a que là-bas qu'ils ont les meilleurs vins.**

– **J'avais remarqué, et mon compte en banque aussi.**

– **... Pourquoi avoir pris du Pétrus si vous ne pouviez pas le payer ? **s'enquit le jeune homme en reposant son verre en l'observant sérieusement. **Il y a des vins moins chers sur la carte qu'ils proposent.**

– **Le barman l'a posé sans me demander mon avis. Il était au courant que c'était la meilleur façon d'obtenir des informations de vous. Je suppose qu'il tenait ça de Fukuzawa, qui devait le tenir de Mori. »**

Suite à cette déclaration, Chuuya baissa les yeux et évita volontairement son regard pendant quelques secondes, plongé dans l'observation du parquet et de ses souvenirs. Dazai se demanda à quoi il pensait, et ce qu'il cachait surtout. Chuuya était d'une sincérité désarmante, il l'avait souligné, et il ne lui avait jusqu'à présent jamais menti, il en était certain. Mais il lui semblait que quelque chose lui échappait dans le comportement du jeune homme.

**« Et donc ? Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, **reprit-il sans rien laisser paraître de ses questionnements. **Si ce n'est aucune de mes deux hypothèses, c'est quoi alors ?**

– **Je suis parti pour changer d'air, et passer du temps avec des amis de mon père. » **répondit Chuuya avec un petit sourire. Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre en voyant le regard curieux de son interlocuteur : **« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas une histoire très intéressante.**

– **Eh bien, pour moi, elle l'est ~ Tu sais déjà tout de mon enfance avec Mori.**

– **C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. » **Dazai ignora la remarque avec un sourire et l'incita à continuer – il avait conscience que le sujet était peut-être sensible mais l'autre n'avait pas réellement rechigné avant de l'aborder alors il estimait pouvoir pousser un peu ses questions dessus.

**« Je suis juste intrigué, **se justifia-t-il. **Sans doute…**

– **Ne me sors pas « déformation professionnelle », **le coupa le rouquin dans un soupir. **Ça ne me gêne pas d'en parler. Je pense juste que mon enfance, et les raisons de mon départ, n'ont pas grand-chose de palpitant. » **Il marqua quelques secondes de pause avant de reprendre d'une voix neutre, comme s'il ne faisait qu'énoncer des faits qu'il connaissait par cœur : **« Mon père est un homme d'affaire. Il a des contacts dans beaucoup de pays, et des amis un peu partout. Quand j'étais petit, il passait souvent des semaines entières à l'étranger pour les voir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il se déplaçait autant. Quoiqu'il en soit, deux de ses meilleurs amis venaient nous aider pendant ses absences. Et, ainsi, j'ai rencontré un français, du nom de Paul Verlaine, puis un peu plus tard, son compagnon, Arthur Rimbaud. » **Le regard bleuté du jeune homme s'adoucit et sa voix se fit plus chaleureuse. **« Je les appréciaient beaucoup. Ils venaient toujours au moins une fois par an, et nous parlaient de la France, où ils étaient installés. Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, Paul m'a proposé de partir poursuivre mes études dans une excellente école dans laquelle il enseignait. Alors j'ai accepté, puisqu'il proposait également de me loger, contre mon aide pour certains services.**

– **C'était très gentil de sa part, **commenta l'inspecteur.

– **Paul est quelqu'un de gentil. Son mari, Arthur, est un peu plus énigmatique, mais c'est une bonne personne aussi je pense. Même si... » **Chuuya s'arrêta net en plein milieu de sa phrase, comme s'il avait failli laisser échapper une information capitale. Dazai posa sur lui un regard toujours intrigué.

**« Même si ? » **Son interlocuteur se reprit comme si de rien n'était.

**« Même s'il a parfois des réactions incompréhensibles. » **avoua-t-il.

Dazai n'insista pas, quand bien même cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas complètement. Il aurait pu pousser un peu plus loin ses questions, car il l'avait senti clairement : Chuuya venait de lui mentir. Il avait toujours su déceler les manifestations physiques des mensonges, et le rouquin ne savait visiblement pas les cacher un minimum de toute manière. Son hésitation constituait une première preuve évidente du fait qu'il avait caché quelque chose à l'inspecteur. Mais quoi ? Tous les talents du monde n'auraient pu permettre à l'inspecteur de le découvrir à cet instant. Il lui fallait attendre… ou pousser le rouquin à tout lui raconter, mais il rechignait à user de ses capacités de persuasion sur Chuuya.

Son téléphone vibra soudainement, et il manqua de sursauter tant il ne s'y attendait pas – « manqua » seulement bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre à s'effrayer pour des banalités, mais il avait presque oublié l'existence de son téléphone, et surtout des personnes susceptibles de lui écrire. En s'excusant et en sortant son téléphone pour voir qui lui voulait quoi, il fit la liste mentale des possibilités.

Fukuzawa ? Peu probable puisque l'homme ne voulait plus avoir de ses nouvelles pour le moment. Kunikida ou Nakajima ? Peut-être voulaient-ils lui donner des informations sur les situations de Yosano et de Ranpo – il était suspendu, pas insensible à leurs problèmes. Sa mère ou Mori, peut-être pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ou alors, et il trouvait l'hypothèse plus probable, Fyodor. Ce rat était resté silencieux trop longtemps pour que ce soit honnête. Dazai le soupçonnait de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait et avec qui il était.

Il déverrouilla son écran d'un geste rapide et observa le message et son expéditeur. Il avait raison, il s'agissait bien de ce fichu rat. Qui lui envoyait, comme à son habitude, une photo probablement vide de contexte. Il l'ouvrit et analysa ce qu'il voyait, c'est-à-dire… absolument rien. La photo était noire, probablement prise dans l'obscurité. Il se concentra attentivement, sans prêter attention aux interrogations de Chuuya qui s'inquiétait de le voir fixer son écran avec autant d'attention.

**« Tout va bien ? » **Quelques instants de silence s'écoulèrent avant que Dazai ne lui réponde en reposant son téléphone.

**« Oui, désolé. Une mauvaise blague. » **Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, comme en réponse, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. **« Nous disions ?**

– **Je te parlais de mon départ pour la France. Et de mes raisons surtout. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit des plus intéressants de toute manière, **répéta-t-il.

– **Tu es une personne intéressante. **» La réplique arracha un sourire désabusé au jeune homme.

**« Ce ne sont que des phrases toutes faites.**

– **Peut-être, mais elles ne sont pas vides d'intention. »**

Ils progressaient doucement dans le flirt simple qu'ils avaient commencé dès leur première rencontre, et Dazai se demandait s'il devrait l'arrêter. Son cœur n'en avait aucune envie, et il ne désirait sûrement pas rompre le contact visuel qu'il avait avec Chuuya. Malheureusement, la vibration incessante de son portable les ramena sur terre tous les deux, et l'inspecteur finit par reprendre son appareil pour ouvrir les quatre nouveaux messages de Fyodor, qui faisaient suite à la photo.

_De : Le rat_

_Je suis déçu, où est passé ta compétitivité ?_

_De : Le rat_

_Je pensais pourtant que tu parviendrais à trouver la lumière dans l'obscurité._

_De : Le rat_

_Oh, il semble que je commence à employer les mêmes phrases clichées que toi._

_De : Le rat_

_Un conseil : ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de plaire à quelqu'un._

Ignorant volontairement les provocations non dissimulées, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ouvrit une nouvelle fois la photo pour l'observer. Les piques de Fyodor lui donnaient une forte envie de lui prouver qu'il voyait très bien le sujet de la photo, mais il ne discernait réellement pas grand-chose dans cette obscurité. Il plissa encore un peu plus les yeux, zooma en essayant de passer outre les pixels, et finit par repérer quelque chose, qui lui arracha un juron.

Dans le coin supérieur gauche de la photo, un éclat doré était visible.

Celui d'une plaque lustrée, porteuse d'un insigne.

Un insigne officiel, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, composé des trois lettres qui résumaient sa vie.

Un insigne dont l'or immaculé s'était teinté de rouge.

Le même rouge que les étoiles de ce jour-là.

Alors que devant ses yeux effarés se rejouait une scène enfouie dans sa mémoire – _« Odasaku ! »_ –, un nouveau message apparut sur son écran. Il ne provenait plus de Fyodor, mais de Kunikida. Et il portait des mots qu'Osamu ne comprit pas sur le champ.

Des mots qui sonnaient la fin – ou le début.

_L'inspecteur Fukuzawa est mort._


	19. 17 : Le meilleur inspecteur de Yokohama

_prochain chapitre le 26 juin !_

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-sept – Le meilleur inspecteur de Yokohama**

* * *

_La jeune fille était assise sur un canapé usé, bien peu confortable tant le tissu avait été déchiré par les enfants et adultes qui s'étaient tenus ici bien avant elle. Elle n'en avait cependant que vaguement conscience, car son esprit était focalisé sur autre chose. Elle ne cessait de repasser dans son esprit les événements des heures précédentes, cherchant pourquoi tout s'était passé ainsi. Immobile comme une statue de pierre, elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait que lorsqu'un homme vint lui apporter une couverture. C'était l'homme qui l'avait aidée un peu plus tôt, réalisa-t-elle en l'observant d'un peu plus près. Celui aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux bleus._

_Il se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa un regard sévère, mais dans lequel on devinait une certaine bienveillance, sur la jeune fille devant lui. Il ne prononça pas un mot pendant les premières minutes qui suivirent son arrivée, se contentant d'attendre qu'elle prenne la couverture et la passe sur ses épaules. Elle s'exécuta au bout de quelques instants de flottement, pendant lesquels elle se sentit perdue et déconnectée de la réalité._

_Des bruits de pas finirent par attirer son attention vers ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait prêté attention qu'à son environnement direct, à savoir le canapé sur lequel elle était assise, le yucca dont les feuilles effleuraient son crâne, et l'homme qui était entré dans son champ de vision ensuite. En accordant un peu plus d'attention au reste, elle aperçut de nombreux autres hommes en uniforme qui allaient et venaient dans leur minuscule local, ainsi que le son caractéristique des appels entrants, qui ne semblaient jamais cesser._

_Un homme attira son attention, ou plutôt une silhouette, car elle voyait mal ses traits de là où elle se tenait. Il lui semblait familier, quelque chose dans la posture peut-être, mais elle ne parvenait pas à remettre de nom sur ce visage qu'elle distinguait mal et ces cheveux foncés. Il était le parfait opposé de cet homme devant elle qu'elle distinguait bien, songea-t-elle avec ironie._

_Elle finit par réellement accorder de l'attention à cet homme justement, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ou ouvert la bouche. Elle se demandait ce qu'il attendait. Qu'elle parle peut-être ? Les mots lui manquaient toujours trop pour décrire ce qu'il s'était produit. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il finit par sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent enfin pendant plusieurs secondes. Un sourire presque paternel et rassurant._

_**Bonjour, mademoiselle Yosano. Je suis l'inspecteur Fukuzawa.**_

* * *

**J – 25**

_23 DÉCEMBRE_

* * *

Le poing d'Akiko atteignit le mur avec une violence qui fit sursauter tous ceux qui étaient présents autour d'elle, et elle s'effondra à genoux sans prêter attention à la douleur de ses phalanges – elle était de toute façon dérisoire comparée à celle qu'elle ressentait actuellement dans son cœur. Elle se laissait rarement aller à de telles émotions de détresse, mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter sans réagir ce qu'ils venaient de lui apprendre. Elle n'en était pas capable.

Pas alors qu'elle venait de perdre une des rares personnes à qui elle était réellement attachée.

Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait étranglé le responsable. Non, elle l'aurait tué encore et encore, autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour qu'il paye le prix de l'horreur qu'il avait réalisée. Elle lui aurait fait payer l'affront inqualifiable qu'avait été son acte. Elle aurait…

Brusquement, ses pulsions meurtrières prirent fin et elle sentit sa vision s'embuer. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, refusant de pleurer devant tous les inspecteurs tokyoïtes qui la dévisageaient avec un regard empli de pitié. Elle préférait encore la menace qu'ils portaient lorsqu'elle était soupçonnée d'avoir tué Goncharov. Au moins, elle pouvait y rester imperméable.

Elle passa une main sur ses joues et ses yeux pour y essuyer les larmes qui essayaient toujours de couler en tentant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Elle devait se focaliser sur les choses importantes. Ne pas laisser le chagrin prendre le dessus. Elle avait été formée pour cela, elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Les inspecteurs restaient maître de leurs émotions. Même dans les situations les plus désespérées, ils gardaient la tête haute et le contrôle.

… _Quelle connerie, _songea-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Les instructeurs pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, comment étaient-ils supposés appliquer tous ces conseils ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Actuellement, la seule chose qu'Akiko voulait faire, c'était envoyer au diable toutes ces leçons et ses fonctions d'inspectrice, pour juste exprimer sa peine et aller rejoindre ses collègues à Yokohama.

**« Inspectrice Yosano ? » **La voix hésitante de l'inspectrice Yamagawa la coupa dans ses envies et lui rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle désirait tant. Il lui restait encore des choses à faire ici. Elle se redressa et posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas fière allure, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. **« Votre main… ne vous fait pas trop souffrir ? » **demanda doucement la tokyoïte avec sollicitude.

La brunette observa sa main aux phalanges égratignées. Elle la lançait toujours, mais c'était supportable. Sûrement ? Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans du coton. Ses sentiments et ses pensées lui paraissaient loin d'elle. _État de choc, _se diagnostiqua-t-elle seule. Il lui semblait étrange d'appliquer ses connaissances et expériences professionnelles à sa propre personne.

**« Tout va bien. » **se força-t-elle à répondre. _Évidemment que non, _corrigea-t-elle en son for intérieur. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de s'étaler sur ses pensées ici. **« Puis-je regagner Yokohama ? **ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait assuré mais qui tremblait.

– **Vous pourrez rentrer après avoir parlé avec le chef de notre Bureau, **répondit Yamagawa après une hésitation. **Il désire d'abord s'entretenir avec vous au sujet du futur du Bureau de Yokohama. »**

Akiko avait une furieuse envie de répondre quelque chose de cinglant et de désagréable, mais la jeune inspectrice jouait juste un rôle de messagère et semblait déjà assez gênée comme cela. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec elle, aussi elle ravala sa réplique acerbe et la conserva pour le directeur des Enquêtes Criminelles de Tokyo. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et d'emboîter le pas à l'autre.

Elles traversèrent trop de couloirs pour qu'Akiko ne perde pas le fil, et durent ensuite patienter à l'extérieur du bureau. Les nerfs de la jeune femme étaient mis à rude épreuve, elle ne supportait pas cette inactivité et ce temps perdu alors qu'elle aurait pu être en chemin pour Yokohama. A ses côtés, Yamagawa évitait ostensiblement son regard, probablement gênée par ce silence qu'elle ignorait comment combler autrement qu'avec des mots de condoléances simples.

Pour faire passer le temps un petit peu plus vite, elle finit par sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour le consulter. Elle n'y avait pas touché depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'appel d'Ayatsuji pour la prévenir. Sur l'écran, de très nombreuses notifications étaient affichées, d'appels manqués, de messages vocaux ou textuels. Elle observa les noms rapidement : Tsujimura, Ranpo, Kunikida, Ryunosuke, Kaiji, et même, à sa grande surprise, la mère de Ryunosuke, qui lui avait adressé un bref message de condoléances. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle attention, mais elle songea au fond que la femme avait côtoyé et connu Fukuzawa elle aussi. Elle n'avait aucun message de la part du numéro inconnu, ce qui était presque effrayant. Après tout, il serait très probablement du genre à profiter de cette situation parfaite pour narguer encore plus les inspecteurs désormais touchés par un drame, non ?

La porte du bureau finit par s'ouvrir, mais alors qu'Akiko s'apprêtait à y entrer avec Yamagawa, ce fut au contraire l'occupant qui en sortit pour venir s'incliner devant elle. C'était un homme d'âge moyen, au crâne chauve et au bouc gris. Ses yeux verts brillaient derrière ses lunettes rondes lorsqu'il les posa sur la jeune femme face à lui.

**« Inspectrice Yosano je présume. » **Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire. **« Je suis l'inspecteur principal Taneda. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. » **Sa voix se fêla quelques instants. **« Fukuzawa était mon ami depuis tant d'années... » **Il ferma brièvement les yeux puis parut se reprendre. **« Il n'est pas encore temps de le pleurer, **se reprit-il.

– **Quel moment serait mieux que celui-ci ? » **ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sèchement Yosano. Yamagawa étouffa une protestation devant son irrespect brut pour celui qui devait diriger le bureau de Tokyo, mais la jeune femme se fichait bien de son comportement actuellement. D'ailleurs, la réplique parut plutôt faire rire Taneda.

**« Un moment où la paix sera assurée à Yokohama. Entrez, inspectrice, **ajouta-t-il en lui désignant son bureau. **Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »**

Akiko le suivit sans plus protester, et salua d'un signe de tête Yamagawa, la remerciant pour l'avoir accompagnée. Elle entra ensuite dans un grand bureau illuminé, et extrêmement spacieux contrairement aux leurs. Taneda s'installa derrière son bureau couvert de dossiers et lui fit signe de prendre place sur un siège. Une fois qu'elle se fut laissée tomber sur un épais fauteuil confortable, il prit la parole.

**« Je crois savoir que vous n'êtes pas ignorante du drame qui a touché Yokohama il y a plus de dix ans.**

– **Les émeutes.**

– **C'est exact. Ces rebellions ont été très violentes et meurtrières. Il a fallu des semaines aux policiers et inspecteurs pour reprendre le contrôle de la ville.**

– **Grâce à l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. » **crut bon de rappeler la jeune femme toujours d'un ton sec.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre lui faisait ce rappel inutile. Elle connaissait très bien les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire. Sa propre mère avait péri au cours d'un mouvement de foule, devant un symbole de la brutalité qui avait hanté les rues de Yokohama pendant ces sombres semaines. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente perdue à l'époque, mais c'étaient les émeutes de Yokohama qui lui avaient donné envie de devenir policière.

C'était devant le travail acharné de Fukuzawa et les exploits qu'il avait réalisés qu'elle avait compris où résidait sa vocation.

**« Oui, sans lui, les choses auraient pu bien plus mal tourner encore. C'est par son travail exceptionnel que la situation s'est calmée. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle mon prédécesseur avait décidé de confier à Fukuzawa la direction du nouveau Bureau qui venait d'ouvrir à Yokohama. Qui de mieux que lui pour véhiculer un message fort à ceux qui voudraient recommencer ? » **Akiko garda le silence, mais elle commençait à mieux saisir ce que voulait dire Taneda. Il y avait peut-être un problème bien plus inquiétant que le fait que l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs soit décédé.

**« Vous craignez que les émeutes ne repartent ?**

– **Il y a dix ans, elles n'ont pas commencé sans raison. C'est l'insatisfaction mêlée à plusieurs incidents inexpliqués qui les ont déclenchées. Fukuzawa m'a souvent confié qu'il n'était pas certain que toutes les tensions aient été apaisées. Mon prédécesseur voulait envoyer un message fort aux habitants de Yokohama, leur dire qu'un des meilleurs inspecteurs du pays veillerait au grain. Mais désormais, n'est-ce pas plutôt cet ennemi qui se cache dans l'ombre qui cherche à envoyer un message ?**

– _**« Votre figure d'autorité est tombée. Vous pouvez recommencer. », **_murmura doucement la jeune inspectrice, et Taneda hocha la tête affirmativement.

– **Quelque chose du genre. »**

En effet, une telle nouvelle qui s'était forcément déjà ébruitée pourrait raviver les tensions enfouies. Était-ce l'objectif du numéro inconnu ? Plonger une nouvelle fois la ville dans le chaos ?

**« Il est essentiel qu'un tel drame ne se reproduise pas, **soupira Taneda. **Une nouvelle émeute pourrait être désastreuse, surtout avec cet homme qui vous provoque et vous attaque. C'est pour ça qu'il faut s'assurer que le BEC de Yokohama ne se laisse pas dépasser par ce deuil.**

– **C'est beaucoup plus facile à dire pour vous. L'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa était l'un des meilleurs. Et tout le monde l'admirait et le respectait. Personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer. » **La tristesse voila une nouvelle fois le regard de Taneda.

**« Vous avez raison. Fukuzawa était un homme inimitable, et personne ne le remplacera jamais. Cependant... » **Il fouilla dans ses papiers et en tira une feuille annotée et porteuse de la signature de Fukuzawa. **« Dans notre métier, il nous faut être prudent. Fukuzawa le savait mieux que quiconque, et il avait anticipé ce drame en désignant son successeur si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait. »**

Il la posa à plat sur le bureau pour qu'Akiko puisse la lire sans problème. La jeune inspectrice la parcourut en quelques instants. _Je, soussigné Yukichi Fukuzawa, actuel inspecteur principal du Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles de Yokohama, désigne l'inspectrice Akiko Yosano comme inspecteur principale à la tête du Bureau si jamais quelque chose venait à m'arriver._ Elle resta figée quelques secondes sur ces propos.

**« C'est une blague ? » **laissa-t-elle échapper, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de Taneda. Il récupéra la feuille et la replaça dans ses documents.

**« Je ne crois pas que Fukuzawa était du genre à blaguer sur ce genre de sujets. Il était totalement sérieux.**

– **Mais, pourquoi moi ? **s'exclama la jeune femme. **Je veux dire… Il y a de nombreux inspecteurs plus expérimentés qui travaillent à Yokohama.**

– **Mais Fukuzawa a estimé que vous serez la plus à même de reprendre la direction à sa suite. » **Taneda lui sourit gentiment. **« Il vous a formée, inspectrice Yosano. Il savait que vous seriez à la hauteur. »**

La jeune femme ne partageait pas cette avis. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fukuzawa l'avait désignée. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités… d'inspectrice seulement. Elle n'était pas faite pour diriger un BEC, même réduit avec seulement trois équipes. Comment pourrait-elle être à la hauteur ? Fukuzawa était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, qui savait gérer n'importe quelle situation. Elle, elle avait juste été sa disciple pendant quelques temps, après son intégration au bureau.

**« Je ne peux pas le faire, **souffla-t-elle finalement.

– **Vous pouvez renoncer. Mais c'était la volonté de Fukuzawa. Il a dirigé ce Bureau pendant dix ans et savait parfaitement comment s'en sortir avec les cas difficiles qui peuplent ces rues depuis les émeutes. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il aurait fait un choix à la légère ? »**

Non, clairement, non. Il avait sûrement réfléchi longuement avant de prendre cette décision. Mais, elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer prendre sa suite. D'un autre côté, elle avait conscience que la dernière volonté de Fukuzawa avait sûrement été que cette ville qu'il avait tant voulu protéger continue de l'être même sans lui pour s'en assurer. Elle sentait une certaine culpabilité l'étreindre en songeant qu'elle allait peut-être rendre cette dernière volonté vaine.

**« Réfléchissez-y, inspectrice Yosano, **reprit Taneda. **Vous pourrez renoncer à n'importe quel moment. Mais prenez quelques jours pour y repenser. Et reposez-vous un peu. »**

Elle finit par hocher la tête. Elle avait juste besoin de rentrer se reposer à Yokohama, avec ses collègues et ses amis à proximité. Après avoir salué respectueusement Taneda, elle quitta son bureau d'un pas vif. Sur son passage, les autres inclinaient la tête avec compassion et respect également. Elle avait l'impression de revivre les jours après la mort de sa mère, des années plus tôt. Elle avait haï cette compassion de façade, donnée parce que les circonstances et le politiquement correct l'exigeaient. Et elle la détestait encore aujourd'hui.

Ils lui donnaient des sentiments, des mots, des gestes simples d'affection. Mais elle, elle ne désirait qu'une chose. Une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas lui donner.

S'il était possible de faire revivre les morts, cela se saurait non ?

* * *

**« Akiko ! » **A peine eut-elle mis un pied hors de sa voiture le lendemain, après avoir tenté en vain de se reposer dans sa chambre d'hôtel, qu'une voix inquiète clama son nom et qu'une silhouette masculine se précipita vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le courage de stopper Kaiji une nouvelle fois, aussi elle le laissa dans sa tentative de câlin maladroit qu'elle trouvait absolument ridicule mais réconfortante au fond.

**« Kaiji, qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ? » **soupira-t-elle en rangeant ses clés de voiture dans sa poche. Elle voulait originellement se rendre immédiatement au Bureau de Yokohama, mais elle avait préféré s'arrêter chez elle pour se changer et se rafraîchir les idées.

**« Je m'inquiétais ! **protesta le brun, inhabituellement sérieux. **Tout le monde sait pour ce qui s'est passé… Et... »**

Akiko retint un nouveau soupir. Kaiji était juste inquiet pour elle, elle le savait bien. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de voir quelqu'un en rentrant chez elle, mais en même temps, cela lui évitait de rester seule avec ses idées noires qui la ramenaient à la disparition de Fukuzawa. Elle laissa donc son meilleur ami d'enfance entrer, et en profita pour l'interroger rapidement.

**« Ils en ont parlé à la télé ? Tu as des informations ?**

– **Tu penses vraiment que je suis en possession d'informations que tu n'as pas ? C'est toi l'inspectrice.**

– **C'est toi qui m'apprends toujours des choses ces derniers temps, **souffla Akiko. **Et puis, j'ai été en dehors de la ville depuis que c'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas comment les gens réagissent.**

– **Ils ont fait une annonce officielle à la télévision, **répondit Kaiji après avoir réfléchi quelques instants à ses mots. **Et depuis, tout le monde ne parle que de ça dans les rues. En venant ici, j'ai entendu au moins quatre personnes en parler. Il y aura aussi une veillée funèbre dans deux jours. Ouverte à tous. Et je pense qu'il y aura quelque chose de plus intime pour la famille, mais évidemment le simple public n'en sera pas informé.**

– **Je vois… Et… Il y a du grabuge ? Des mouvements de foule ? » **Elle gardait les avertissements de Taneda en mémoire.

**« Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin, tu devrais plutôt demander ça à tes collègues je pense. Tu vas au BEC ?**

– **Oui, je venais juste me changer avant d'y aller. Je dois aller voir comment ça se passe... » **Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle cherchait une façon d'annoncer sa « promotion » à son ami, sans en trouver d'adéquate, alors elle se contenta de laisser tomber la bombe : **« Je suis à la tête du Bureau maintenant. »**

Ce fut peut-être la première fois de sa vie où elle vit Kaiji rester silencieux pendant plus d'une minute. D'ailleurs, un tel mutisme la gênait légèrement, même si elle essaya de le cacher en s'affairant dans son petit appartement, rangeant les affaires qu'elle avait emportées pour sa formation et cherchant de quoi se changer. Au bout de quelques minutes complètes, elle se décida à observer son ami, inquiète de sa réaction, et découvrit qu'il était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone.

**« Dis donc, **souffla-t-elle, **tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit au moins ?**

– **Évidemment ! » **Kaiji se redressa et se tourna vivement vers elle : **« Je cherchais quelles étaient tes nouvelles responsabilités pour faire comme si je m'y connaissais un minimum. » **La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas si elle devait se sentir honorée ou offusquée. **« Félicitations, **ajouta le brun en voyant qu'elle le dévisageait toujours avec scepticisme. **Tu le mérites, tu es une excellente inspectrice.**

– **Merci, mais je ne crois pas que je vais accepter cette promotion. Je peux refuser et passer la main à quelqu'un d'autre.**

– **Mais, cette promotion est parfaite pour toi, non ? **interrogea Kaiji, troublé. **Je veux dire, pourquoi refuser ? Votre Bureau a besoin de quelqu'un pour le diriger.**

– **Je ne veux pas de cette fonction, **soupira-t-elle. **L'inspecteur Fukuzawa était le seul à pouvoir l'assumer aussi bien. Je ne ferais que m'humilier.**

– **Bien sûr que non ! » **La fougue naturelle qui caractérisait son meilleur ami semblait être de retour, et il se leva pour se planter devant elle et clamer avec sérieux : **« Tu es la meilleure inspectrice de ce bureau, et la seule à pouvoir assumer avec brio cette fonction, j'en suis persuadé. C'est un fait que personne ne pourra contester, tout comme le fait que je suis un inventeur de génie ! »**

L'inspectrice laissa échapper un léger rire. Tout le monde pouvait contester ce qualificatif, et elle était la première à le faire. Mais la confiance de son meilleur ami la touchait, et elle décida de lui laisser ses espoirs intacts pour une fois. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et déclara d'une voix plus assurée :

**« Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant, laisse-moi me préparer ! »**

Elle le poussa gentiment en dehors de son appartement, sans prêter attention à ses protestations. Elle avait encore du pain sur la planche, inspectrice principale ou non. Une fois son meilleur ami dehors et sa porte refermée, elle se décida à changer de vêtements, et à se recoiffer rapidement. Ses cheveux coupés courts depuis des années avaient l'avantage d'être rapides à ordonner, et lui évitaient ainsi de passer des heures à les mettre en ordre.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants sur la broche en papillon qui ne quittait ses cheveux de jais que lorsqu'elle devait dormir ou les coiffer. C'était un cadeau de Ranpo, peu de temps après qu'elle ait rejoint la brigade. Il avait plus d'expérience qu'elle aux côtés de Fukuzawa. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir désigné lui ? Elle se demandait ce qui avait poussé son ancien mentor à la choisir. Avait-il réellement pensé qu'elle serait digne de lui succéder et qu'elle pourrait accomplir toutes ses tâches avec brio ? Elle se sentait un peu dépassée par la tournure prise par les événements, et par les responsabilités qui pesaient désormais sur ses épaules.

Elle finit par accrocher la broche dans ses cheveux en balayant ses inquiétudes pour le moment, et se décida à quitter le confort de son appartement dans lequel elle aurait pourtant voulu se terrer pour plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, elle distingua une silhouette qui l'attendait, adossée contre le mur. La prenant d'abord pour celle de Kaiji, elle retint un soupir méprisant et s'apprêtait à le rembarrer gentiment mais fermement, mais se ravisa lorsqu'elle croisa des iris non pas vert foncé mais roses.

**« Mori ? » **laissa-t-elle échapper avec une surprise mêlée d'agacement. Il était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait croiser actuellement, et surtout pas devant son appartement.

**« Bonjour à toi aussi, Akiko. » **soupira-t-il devant cet accueil quelque peu glacé. Il avait l'air épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Enfin, elle-même n'avait pas réellement meilleure mine puisqu'elle n'avait pas non plus trouvé le sommeil malgré ses tentatives.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? **demanda-t-elle, méfiante. **Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité.**

– **Je suis venu te parler.**

– **De quoi ? » **Elle était très désagréable avec l'homme, elle en avait bien conscience, mais il était réellement une des personnes qu'elle voulait le moins voir en cette période difficile. D'ailleurs, pourquoi semblait-il tout le temps se trouver à Yokohama ? Il vivait à Tokyo, pas ici.

**« À ton avis ? »**

Malgré sa fatigue clairement palpable, il restait égal à lui-même, bien qu'un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude, songea-t-elle. Il semblait avoir mis de côté son attitude moqueuse pour adopter enfin un comportement de mise face à la situation.

**« Je dois me rendre au BEC. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder. Mais peut-être pouvez-vous parler avec Kaiji pour qu'il me transmette vos informations discrètement ? » **Elle se détourna mais il la rattrapa rapidement et lui bloqua le passage.

**« S'il te plaît.**

– **Écoutez, Mori... » **Elle s'apprêtait à le rembarrer sèchement une nouvelle fois mais finit par se résigner. Elle doutait qu'il renonce rapidement et elle était plutôt pressée de retrouver ses collègues. **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

– **Fukuzawa est mort.**

– **Je suis au courant merci. Vous avez quelques heures de retard. » **La réplique méprisante lui avait échappé – mais elle ne le regrettait pas vraiment.

**« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ce type a atteint son objectif. » **Mori était imperméable à son dédain semblait-il, et il parvint à piquer son attention.

**« Ce type ? Vous parlez de celui qui se cache derrière le numéro inconnu ? » **Le parrain hocha la tête.

**« Fyodor Dostoevsky. Je ne sais rien d'autre que son nom. » **lâcha-t-il ensuite.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence entre eux. Akiko assimila les dires du médecin, qui lui, la fixait sans ciller, attendant probablement son verdict vis-à-vis de cette révélation. La jeune inspectrice – non, la nouvelle inspectrice principale – finit par se masser les tempes puis par pointer un doigt en direction de Mori.

**« Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez. » **Elle avait tenté de s'exprimer avec fermeté mais le résultat n'était pas très convainquant, et d'ailleurs, Mori se contenta de la dévisager quelques instants, visiblement peu impressionné.

**« Comme je viens de te le dire, je ne connais que son nom et…**

– **Je ne parle pas uniquement du numéro inconnu. Je sais que vous êtes lié à l'affaire Gin Akutagawa. Et je veux savoir qui est ce Sôseki Natsume. Et ce que vous vouliez dire en me mettant en garde contre Dazai.**

– **Cela fait beaucoup de choses non ? **releva l'homme avec un certain amusement.

– **En effet, et puisque je suis pressée, cela attendra. Si je vous recroise à Yokohama, je vous harcèlerai pour avoir toutes ces réponses. »**

Et, de cette façon, s'il ne voulait rien lui avouer, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de ne pas recroiser sa route. Et elle ne s'en porterait que mieux. Elle dépassa Mori qui ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir et reprit son chemin jusqu'au petit parking devant son immeuble et monta dans sa voiture non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours. L'attaque qu'elle avait subie dans la capitale avait constitué une forte piqûre de rappel pour elle, et elle était désormais constamment sur ses gardes, surtout dans cette ville où son mentor avait trouvé la mort moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

Elle mit le contact mais ne démarra pas immédiatement son regard s'était posé au même moment sur une feuille échouée sur le siège passager à ses côtés. D'où venait-elle ? Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était là lorsqu'elle s'était garée un peu plus tôt. Elle enfila une paire de gants qui traînait et attrapa la feuille avec précautions – elle ne craignait pas une potentielle attaque de la part de ce bout de papier, mais elle était déterminée à se méfier de tout autour d'elle désormais, et il y avait peut-être des empreintes digitales dessus.

La feuille était pliée en deux et décorée avec un dessin enfantin, dans un style qu'elle reconnut sans trop de mal pour l'avoir déjà aperçu quelques fois lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec sa mère. C'était sans aucun doute une œuvre de l'artiste favorite de son précédent interlocuteur, sa petite fille de dix ans, Élise. Que faisait-elle dans sa voiture ? Elle avait quelques idées, surtout en voyant le dessin en question. Contrairement aux habituelles œuvres de la fillette, celui-ci était dépourvu de toute touche de rouge rappelant le sang, et représentait un simple bonhomme bâton masculin.

Des traits violets foncés servaient de cheveux au bonhomme, et il avait un étrange chapeau sur la tête – enfin, elle supposait que c'était un chapeau. Deux points rosés constituaient les yeux, et, autour de ses membres bâtons, une espèce de cape avait été ajoutée. Aucune légende n'indiquait l'identité de la personne représentée, mais Akiko était persuadée que ce n'était pas l'ami imaginaire de la fillette.

_Fyodor Dostoevsky, _avait déclaré Mori avant d'ajouter qu'il ne savait que cela. C'était visiblement faux, car l'instinct d'inspectrice de la jeune femme lui soufflait que cette œuvre d'art enfantine était un excellent début de portrait-robot qui leur servirait peut-être à retrouver celui qui se cachait derrière le numéro inconnu. Mori devait craindre d'être écouté, et elle le comprenait sur ce point. Le numéro inconnu leur avait prouvé à de très nombreuses reprises qu'il savait tout autour d'eux – ou qu'il prétendait tout savoir.

Elle rangea le dessin dans la poche de sa veste et se décida enfin à rejoindre son lieu de travail. Elle songea en chemin qu'elle ne savait même pas si Ranpo était sorti de l'hôpital, et qu'elle ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures pour ses collègues. Elle savait seulement ce qui était arrivé à Fukuzawa, qui lui avait été raconté par Ayatsuji lorsqu'il l'avait appelée la veille dans la soirée.

_L'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa s'est fait tirer dessus par un sniper alors qu'il quittait l'hôpital où Ranpo a été admis. La balle l'a atteint en plein dans un poumon._

Elle n'avait pas enregistré la suite, trop sous le choc pour réagir. Pendant quelques instants, elle avait espéré qu'il ait survécu malgré tout. Il avait toujours dégagé une intense impression de force, comme s'il ne pouvait être tué par les mêmes moyens que les humains normaux. Imaginer qu'il avait été descendu aussi simplement, qu'il était mort ainsi, était juste intolérable pour elle. Elle avait voulu croire de tout son cœur qu'il y avait une erreur.

Mais la détresse et la douleur contenues dans la voix d'Ayatsuji lui avaient rappelé qu'il n'y en avait aucune, tout comme il n'y avait pas d'erreur qui avait été commise dans l'identification du corps d'Oda après l'incident. Oda était mort, Fukuzawa aussi, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait un lien. La méthode d'exécution était semblable, et le meurtrier d'Oda n'avait jamais été appréhendé. Cependant, il semblait étrange que le numéro inconnu ait quelque chose à voir avec la mort d'Oda. L'inspecteur avait été abattu en service, alors qu'il enquêtait sur une toute autre affaire, sans rapport avec cet homme qui les faisait tourner en bourrique depuis des semaines.

Une fois arrivée sur le parking du Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles de Yokohama, elle ne put que constater que tout semblait normal. Les voitures étaient alignées, quelques hommes prenaient une pause autour du coin fumeur et le calme régnait apparemment aux alentours. Mais, en s'approchant un peu plus de la porte, elle constata que les discussions des hommes qui fumaient étaient sans énergie et lasses, et que de très nombreuses gerbes de fleurs avaient recouvert une partie du perron. Un petit passage avait été dégagé pour laisser les inspecteurs et policiers entrer malgré tout, et elle s'y faufila, un peu anxieuse de découvrir l'ambiance à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Encore une fois, on aurait pu croire au premier abord que tout était normal. Les couloirs étaient déserts, et des bruits d'ordinateurs et de conversations provenaient de la pièce de travail de l'équipe de Tsujimura, comme une journée habituelle. Akiko hésita quelques secondes à s'y rendre pour s'entretenir directement avec la chef d'équipe et informer les autres des directives de leur défunt supérieur, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de donner l'impression de se vanter à peine revenue de Tokyo, et de devoir continuer d'annoncer une promotion qu'elle n'était pas sûre de conserver.

Alors, elle gravit les escaliers rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible – ce qui était bien loin d'être aisé puisqu'elle était chaussée de talons qui claquaient bruyamment contre le linoléum brillant des couloirs – pour rejoindre le troisième étage où devaient se trouver ses collègues en service. En passant dans le fameux couloir destiné à accueillir les portraits des inspecteurs décédés, elle constata avec un soulagement en demi-teinte qu'aucun tableau n'avait encore été ajouté. Ce n'était pas très surprenant puisque le décès remontait à la veille à peine, et cela lui convenait bien car elle n'était pas sûre de supporter émotionnellement ce nouveau rappel que son ancien mentor était décédé.

Elle n'entendit aucun bruit de conversation en s'approchant de la porte fermée, et inspira profondément pour se composer un visage impassible avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle eut un souvenir de la première fois qu'elle l'avait poussée, cette porte en bois de chêne, le jour de son arrivée au Bureau, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, détruisant tous ses espoirs de paraître forte.

Dès qu'elle eut pénétré la pièce de travail, son regard embué de larmes croisa un regard émeraude parfaitement impassible, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres malgré la situation lorsqu'elle aperçut Ranpo, fièrement attablé devant un paquet de bonbons. A l'exception d'un pansement sur le haut du front, légèrement dissimulé par ses cheveux de jais, il semblait parfaitement remis de sa mésaventure de la veille.

**« Akiko ! **s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en l'apercevant, et cette exclamation fit sortir de leur cachette les autres collègues de la jeune femme – cachette qui n'était en réalité que le bureau de Fukuzawa – _ancien bureau._

– **Yosano, tu es de retour ! » **la salua Kunikida en s'approchant. Ils se saluèrent comme d'habitude, même si leurs yeux voilés par le chagrin témoignaient du fait que tout n'allait pas bien du tout.

**« Je ne pouvais pas rester à Tokyo éternellement. » **répondit-elle en chassant les larmes qui avaient embué sa vision.

Nakajima s'approcha également pour la saluer, vite suivi par Ryunosuke qui restait en retrait, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Ils échangèrent tous les deux des formules d'usage, teintées de tristesse et de regrets.

**« Dazai n'est pas là ? » **remarqua-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude – elle n'avait pas oublié les avertissements de Mori malgré tous ses efforts.

**« Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire ce qui c'était passé, mais il ne s'est pas montré. » **grommela Kunikida. Akiko resta silencieuse suite à cette déclaration. Était-ce une preuve de sa culpabilité et de son statut de traître ? Elle ne voulait toujours pas y croire, mais il agissait étrangement.

**« Monsieur Dazai a été suspendu, **déclara soudainement Nakajima, **c'est peut-être pour cela ?**

– **Suspendu ? **répéta la jeune femme en même temps que Kunikida maugréait :

– **Akutagawa est bien venu alors que lui aussi. Il n'est plus temps de se plier aux ordres de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa alors que nous faisons face à une telle situation.**

– **Suspendu ? **répéta une nouvelle fois en Akiko en observant successivement toutes les personnes présentes. **Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?**

– **Ces deux idiots se sont bagarrés comme des collégiens, **gloussa Ranpo qui semblait allégrement amusé par la situation. **Alors l'inspecteur Fukuzawa les a suspendus de mission, a envoyé Ryunosuke aux archives pour quelques semaines et a mis Dazai en congés forcés. »**

Akiko assimila ses dires et observa son subordonné, qui essaya d'esquiver son regard en s'éloignant encore plus du rassemblement. Lui et Dazai s'étaient battus ? Elle avait du mal à y croire, considérant qu'ils étaient deux personnes plutôt calmes – elle savait que son cadet avait déjà eu des problèmes de violence, mais il faisait constamment des efforts pour se racheter.

**« Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? **l'interrogea-t-elle en le dévisagent fixement.

– **Rien. » **marmonna Ryunosuke en continuant d'essayer d'éviter son regard. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et répliqua :

**« Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous battiez.**

– **Même l'inspecteur Fukuzawa n'a rien tiré d'eux, **soupira Kunikida. **Abandonne, Yosano. Ils cachent quelque chose mais ne nous dirons rien. » **La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes avant d'opiner.

**« Soit. Mais j'obtiendrais le dernier mot de l'affaire. »**

Elle passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'observer tous ses collègues plus attentivement. Kunikida gardait son air digne, tout semblait être comme d'habitude chez lui, de ses lunettes parfaitement nettoyées à son costume impeccable, fidèles à sa vie parfaitement ordonnée. Mais, elle savait qu'au fond, il souffrait aussi de la mort de leur supérieur, comme chacun d'eux. Il respectait énormément le quadragénaire depuis qu'il était arrivé au bureau, un peu avant Dazai.

Ranpo semblait aussi comme d'habitude, presque indifférent, mais elle savait aussi qu'il devait souffrir grandement, peut-être même plus qu'elle. Derrière son habituel sourire et son grignotage acharné de sucreries, il cachait sûrement sa peine et sa douleur, après avoir perdu l'homme qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille et une figure paternelle et protectrice.

Les deux nouvelles recrues, qui n'étaient plus si nouvelles en fin de compte, Nakajima et Akutagawa, avaient moins connu qu'eux leur supérieur, mais elle pouvait voir que leur peine était sincère. Les yeux du premier étaient rougis par les larmes, et les poings du second serrés fermement. Elle savait qu'ils partageaient tous la même peine, plus intenses pour certains que pour d'autres.

**« L'inspecteur Fukuzawa m'a nommée à sa suite, **lâcha-t-elle après les avoir tous dévisagés en silence. **Et le bureau de Tokyo approuve sa décision. » **Ce fut à son tour d'essayer d'éviter le regard de ses collègues. Il y eut un nouveau grand silence, comme après qu'elle l'ait dit à Kaiji, que l'exclamation de Nakajima brisa au bout de quelques secondes :

**« Vous le méritez ! » **Elle tourna un regard surpris vers lui, et les autres se mirent à le dévisager également sans rien dire. Il s'empourpra légèrement devant tout ces regards curieux avant de bafouiller : **« Vous êtes une excellente inspectrice, et…**

– **Merci, Nakajima. » **finit-elle par déclarer avec un petit sourire rassuré. Akutagawa la félicita également plutôt chaleureusement. Le silence de ses autres collègues la gênait un peu plus, et elle observa tour à tour Kunikida et Ranpo avec appréhension. Le premier finit par lui sourire affectueusement :

**« Tu le mérites, il a raison. L'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa a bien choisi. » **Akiko le remercia vivement et observa Ranpo, qui n'avait pas parlé. Elle se demandait toujours comment il prenait cette annonce… et il réagit en lui sautant à moitié au cou comme un enfant.

**« Félicitations, Akiko ! **s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. **Et bonne chance pour régler tous les problèmes qu'on va causer. **

– **Ça ne te dérange pas ? **hésita-t-elle et il posa sur elle un regard curieux.

– **Tu crois que ça me dérange de ne pas avoir été nommé ? C'est plutôt une nouvelle qui me rassure. Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir travailler avec autant d'acharnement que l'inspecteur Fukuzawa ! ~ » **Il lui sourit gentiment avant de repartir à son bureau pour lui offrir le paquet de bonbon déjà bien entamé. **« Je te laisse ce rôle avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir l'assumer parfaitement ici. »**

Akiko était non seulement rassurée de voir que son ami se fichait bien de cette décision et qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien – elle s'en doutait un peu mais il était dans sa nature d'anticiper le pire, grâce à Fukuzawa – mais aussi flattée d'avoir droit à une telle confiance. Peut-être pouvait-elle réellement assumer ce poste à hautes responsabilités… Elle conservait des doutes – même si elle n'aimait pas douter d'elle – et n'était pas sûre de parvenir à tout régler et supporter.

Elle eut encore droit à quelques félicitations pour sa promotion, puis se racla la gorge. Elle n'allait pas faire de grands discours, mais elle voulait clarifier quelque chose.

**« Je sais que la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est compliquée et que des temps difficiles nous attendent sûrement. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la personne la plus à même de gérer cette situation compliquée. Mais, j'ai bien l'intention de faire de mon mieux pour faire honneur aux enseignements de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. » **Une vive émotion la gagna une nouvelle fois, mais elle prit sur elle et conserva un ton égal. **« J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre soutien.**

– **Évidemment ! **répondit Ranpo avec sa joie enfantine tandis que les autres l'appuyaient.

– **Je vais aussi tout reprendre à zéro. L'affaire Gin Akutagawa, l'affaire Topaz. On a assez de preuves sur le fait qu'elles étaient liées. On va se concentrer sur l'enquête liée à la mort de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa, mais on va aussi reprendre ces deux-là en main.**

– **Le bureau de Tokyo nous les a retirées, **lui fit remarquer doucement Kunikida.

– **Eh bien, ils vont nous les rendre. Je vais l'exiger. »**

Peu importe leurs protestations. Son instinct lui dictait que quelque chose leur avait échappé dans toute cette histoire et qu'elles étaient toutes liées entre elles. Elle se ferait un plaisir de le vérifier au cours des semaines à venir. L'année était presque terminée, dans leur cas sans joie et bonne humeur associées. Mais ils parviendraient à faire de la suivante une bien meilleure que celle qui venaient de s'écouler.

**« On trouvera le coupable, **promit-elle. **Et on lui fera payer. » **Ce fut une autre voix masculine qui lui répondit.

**« Je suis ravi de l'entendre, parce que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. »**

Akiko écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le timbre de voix de Dazai, et se tourna vers lui. Il était nonchalamment adossée à la porte de leur pièce de travail, et il lui adressa un sourire, avant d'inviter une autre personne à les rejoindre.

Et ils restèrent tous sans voix en reconnaissant les traits fins et les cheveux de jais de Gin Akutagawa.


	20. 18 : Une dernière parenthèse de joie

**Chapitre Dix-huit - Dernière parenthèse de joie**

* * *

_Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et observa son historique d'appel, uniquement composé d'appels sortants qui n'avaient pas abouti. Ils étaient tous adressés à la même personne, sa petite sœur. Elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie depuis plusieurs heures, et il sentait une légère anxiété le gagner. Il avait coutume de disparaître ainsi sans prévenir et de revenir quelques heures plus tard comme si de rien n'était, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa sœur._

_D'ailleurs, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était alliée à leur mère pour l'engueuler et lui reprocher d'avoir disparu pendant une journée entière, sans même répondre à leurs appels ou leurs messages. L'alliance de sa mère et de sa sœur pour lui crier dessus était absolument terrifiante. Il n'était pas effrayé par grand-chose, mais ça, c'était un autre niveau de terreur. Il faisait toujours de son mieux pour ne pas les croiser en même temps lorsqu'il revenait de ces escapades silencieuses._

_Quoiqu'il en fût, ce silence de sa sœur l'inquiétait. Il trouvait cela parfaitement anormal, et leur mère aussi. Elle faisait les quatre cents pas sous ses yeux en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles – peut-être une prière, ou alors une insulte envers son mari pour être injoignable à un tel moment. Sûrement les deux en fait._

_Après de longues minutes de silence, le téléphone du jeune homme vibra, mais ce ne fut pas le nom de sa sœur qui s'afficha sur l'écran. C'était celui de leur « tante », ou la personne qu'ils appelaient ainsi car ils n'avaient pas de meilleur terme pour la qualifier. Sa mère l'attrapa sans même lui laisser le temps de faire un geste et commença à discuter activement avec sa cousine d'un ton inquiet._

_Lui, resta silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'inquiétait. Il craignait que quoi que ce soit soit arrivé à sa petite sœur, celle qu'il voulait pourtant protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était pas un frère parfait, il le savait, mais il faisait de son mieux pour échapper à l'étiquette de brute sans cœur qu'on lui avait collé dans le dos des années plus tôt. Il murmura à voix basse, pour lui-même, une prière qui n'en était pas une :_

**Gin, j'espère que tu vas bien…**

* * *

**J – 11**

_06 JANVIER._

* * *

Ryunosuke soupira doucement et rangea le cadre photo que Fukuzawa lui avait rapporté des semaines plus tôt de la chambre de Gin dans un carton. Il ne voulait pas admettre publiquement qu'il l'avait gardé. Sa réputation en serait entachée sinon. Il devait garder son image de grand frère détaché et froid. Il ferait semblant que le cadre avait toujours été dans les affaires de la jeune femme, qu'elle ramenait dans sa chambre à l'Académie Internationale.

Il parvenait encore difficilement à croire que sa sœur était bien en chair et en os devant lui, qu'elle était bien rentrée à la maison. Cela lui semblait presque trop beau après l'angoisse de toutes ces semaines, et les recherches acharnées qui n'avaient pas abouti malgré tant d'efforts. _En fin de compte, le travail de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa a payé, _ quadragénaire n'avait pas baissé les bras malgré les échecs et les impasses, et ses efforts avaient payé.

Lui et tous ses collègues n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux quand Dazai était apparu comme une fleur sur le pas de la porte accompagné d'une personne disparue depuis des semaines. Le brun avait semblé particulièrement satisfait de son petit effet, même si, comme tous les autres, il portait sur son visage les traces de ce qui s'était passé. La disparition de Fukuzawa avait bouleversé tout le monde, même lui qui semblait pourtant être du genre indifférent.

**« C'est grâce à l'inspecteur Fukuzawa, **avait-il ensuite expliqué lorsque tout le monde l'avait interrogé pour savoir comment il avait réussi là où trois inspecteurs expérimentés avaient échoué. **Il avait deviné où elle était retenue. »**

Aux yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores, cette explication était bien bancale. Et il n'avait pas été le seul à sembler sceptique, puisqu'il avait clairement vu Yosano froncer les sourcils, Kunikida faire la moue et Ranpo dévisager son collègue avec un sourire amusé et grandissant. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait dit quoi que ce soit, ils avaient préféré écouter la version de Dazai jusqu'au bout.

Le brun leur avait expliqué que l'inspecteur avait continué d'enquêter de son côté – ça, ils le savaient déjà – et avait fini par obtenir une piste fiable à force de recherches. Désireux de ne pas se faire remarquer, il avait fait de son mieux pour la garder secrète, mais il avait pris des mesures pour qu'elle soit transmise à un de ses subordonnés si quelque chose venait à lui arriver – et c'était malheureusement le cas.

Ryunosuke avait pointé mentalement du doigt toutes les faiblesses de ce raisonnement, à commencer par l'évidente « Ranpo avait découvert un endroit mais ils avaient changé de place en moins de trente minutes alors comment était-ce possible ? » mais il n'avait rien dit. De toute manière, il ne faisait plus confiance à Dazai, et à ses yeux, son retour après tant de silence, avec sa sœur finalement retrouvée miraculeusement, était quelque chose d'extrêmement louche.

Un peu après, tous les inspecteurs avaient laissé le frère et la sœur se retrouver tranquillement, mais Dazai avait demandé à lui parler seul à seul avant cela. Il voulait mettre au clair quelques détails, et, si Ryunosuke n'en avait pas très envie, il avait accepté de suivre le brun dans un coin tranquille pour discuter avec lui.

**« Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier, lorsque tu m'as entendu parler de ta sœur. » **avait commencé le brun. Il semblait pour une fois disposé à lui donner de vraies informations, et le bicolore les avait écoutées attentivement. **« C'était un grand quiproquo. » **Il n'avait malheureusement pas plus étalé son opinion dessus, et avait embrayé sur un autre sujet plus sérieux et plus secret : **« Leur objectif initial en s'en prenant à ta sœur était de mettre l'inspecteur Fukuzawa sur sa piste pour le tuer sans problèmes. Ils savaient que ta famille essayerait d'étouffer l'affaire au maximum et de la confier à des gens compétents.**

– **Vous pensez que tout était planifié depuis le début ? » **s'était étonné l'inspecteur. Il se doutait bien que tout dans cette affaire n'était pas un enchaînement de coïncidences, mais il n'aurait pas envisagé que ce soit complètement l'inverse.

**« Je le pense en effet. Ils voulaient dès le début s'en prendre à l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. Enlever ta sœur, puis attendre que l'affaire échoue entre les mains du meilleur inspecteur de Yokohama pour qu'il tombe dans un piège. » **Sa voix s'était durcie, et il avait serré les poings. **« J'aurais dû le voir venir. Maintenant, ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient.**

– **Comment vous avez trouvé Gin ? **avait ensuite demandé Ryunosuke sur un ton cassant. **Je sais que vous avez menti.**

– **Ils l'ont libérée sciemment. Leur objectif a été atteint, elle est inutile.**

– **C'est stupide. Elle savait depuis le début qu'ils essayaient de s'en prendre à Fukuzawa. Elle est un témoin gênant pour eux non ?**

– **Tu aurais préféré qu'ils liquident ta sœur ? **avait répliqué Dazai sèchement.

– **J'aurais préféré que personne ne nous empêche de la retrouver des semaines plus tôt. » **Ils s'étaient dévisagés en chiens de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le brun ne reprenne :

**« Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, mais je t'assure que tu m'as mal compris. J'ai bloqué l'enquête pour une bonne raison. Je voulais protéger Yosano et Ranpo du piège tendu par ces ennemis cachés dans l'ombre.**

– **Vous prétendez avoir agi pour le bien commun ?**

– **Je ne le prétends pas, je l'ai fait.**

– **Yosano et Ranpo ont été blessés malgré tout.**

– **Mais ils sont encore en vie. »**

Leur débat était stérile, avait songé Ryunosuke. Aucun d'eux ne voulait entendre raison et admettre ses torts. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores restait persuadé que le brun n'était pas digne de confiance et qu'il leur dissimulait des informations cruciales. Son opinion n'avait pas changé, même maintenant qu'il lui avait ramené sa sœur. Et il avait bien l'intention de l'interroger elle pour avoir des informations.

Il n'en avait pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion – Kôyô et Fuku s'étaient jetées au cou de Gin lorsqu'ils étaient revenus tous les deux au temple Sôji, et la jeune femme avait ensuite été accaparée par toute leur famille au complet. Même leur père avait annoncé qu'il reviendrait à Yokohama pour voir sa fille désormais retrouvée, et il était en effet arrivé le jour de Noël.

Ils avaient passé les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble, et c'était sans doute la première fois que la famille atypique Ôzaki-Akutagawa était quasiment au complet pour les fêtes. Ryunosuke n'avait pas trouvé cela aussi désagréable qu'il ne le prétendait. Il était simplement heureux de voir la tension de ces dernières semaines quitter sa famille. Il avait eu l'impression de retrouver les fêtes de son enfance. Même les plus fermés d'esprit des Ôzaki semblaient avoir mis de côté l'homosexualité de Gin pour célébrer son retour (pour combien de temps, il l'ignorait, mais il saluait l'effort).

Maintenant, quelques jours à peine après le début de la nouvelle année – et toutes leurs prières pour qu'elle soit meilleure –, il était temps pour Gin de retourner à l'Académie Internationale de Yokohama pour terminer son année. Ils avaient longuement considéré cette idée, compte tenu du fait que Gin avait été enlevée la première fois à quelques mètres à peine de l'enceinte de l'établissement, alors que n'importe quel élève ou enseignant aurait pu l'apercevoir et l'aider, mais la jeune femme avait insisté pour y retourner au moins pour finir l'année scolaire. Ensuite, ils aviseraient.

Fuku était aussi fermement déterminée à les poursuivre en justice, mais sa cousine l'en avait dissuadée en argumentant que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance puisqu'à proprement parler, elle n'avait pas été enlevée sur le site même de l'Académie. (Et tout le monde savait qu'elle s'évertuait ainsi à encore une fois protéger leur réputation, même si, au stade où ils en étaient, l'affaire n'était plus un véritable secret.).

À quelques minutes du départ de sa sœur, Ryunosuke acheva de l'aider à descendre ses dernières affaires. Il n'était pas complètement ravi de voir sa sœur repartir aussi vite – peut-être courait-elle toujours un danger quand même, et il n'accepterait pas de revivre des semaines de stress et d'inquiétude encore une fois. Il avait décidé de saisir ce moment de calme avant que les deux « cousines-tempêtes » n'arrivent pour interroger sa sœur. Elle avait déjà raconté à leur famille le déroulement de ces dernières semaines – l'homme qui l'avait attaquée par derrière avec le visage masqué, sa rencontre ensuite avec le fameux Ivan Goncharov et ensuite les journées passées à se déplacer de cachette en cachette dans la capitale et les alentours (ainsi que ces étranges sorties dans les rues), sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait réellement à l'extérieur.

Elle s'était aussi excusée pour ce qui était arrivé à Fukuzawa, et cela avait rendu le jeune inspecteur fou de rage. Ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Gin avait conscience qu'elle n'avait servi que d'appât pour assassiner Fukuzawa, et il savait qu'elle culpabilisait à cause de cela, mais elle n'était pas responsable. Les seuls fautifs étaient ceux qui l'avaient utilisée pour un but aussi sordide. Et d'ailleurs, au final, Fukuzawa n'était pas mort directement sur sa piste. Elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir.

**« Gin ? **l'appela-t-il en la voyant arriver pour mettre ses chaussures et sa veste.

– **Tu comptes remplacer maman et Kôyô pour me rappeler d'être prudente ? » **lui demanda gentiment la jeune femme en replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux de jais derrière son épaule. Il secoua la tête négativement avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours :

**« Comment est-ce que Dazai t'a trouvée ? » **Elle sembla confuse.

**« Dazai, c'est l'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns qui m'a raccompagnée ?**

– **Oui. Il a dit que Fukuzawa t'avait trouvé et qu'il lui avait communiqué ta localisation, mais... » **Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais la jeune femme comprit.

**« Tu ne le crois pas.**

– **Je ne lui fais pas confiance, **cracha-t-il avec mépris. **Je suis sûr qu'il a joué un rôle dans ce qu'il t'est arrivé.**

– **Il m'a sauvée.**

– **Ah bon ? Comment ? Si ça se trouve, il savait depuis le début où tu étais, il voulait juste avoir le beau rôle pour nous mener en bateau. » **Il exprimait pour une fois à voix haute tout ce qu'il avait accumulé comme ressentiment et doutes, et Gin posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser et lui sourire doucement.

**« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une mauvaise personne. Je ne sais pas exactement comment il m'a trouvée, mais, même si c'était d'une autre façon que celle qu'il vous a donnée, je ne crois pas que ce soit parce qu'il était de mèche avec celui qui m'a enlevée. » **Elle marqua une petite pause avant d'ajouter : **« Je pense que c'est une personne difficile à lire, mais il n'avait pas l'air de mentir dans sa façon de sembler soulagé de m'avoir trouvée. »**

Ryunosuke admirait le calme apparent de sa sœur, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle vivait bien plus mal ce qui c'était passé qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. Elle n'avait à proprement parlé pas été physiquement attaquée par ses ravisseurs – et heureusement, parce que son grand frère aurait bien volontiers remis sa démission pour aller les tuer sans regrets – mais une telle expérience aussi prolongée avait laissé des traces, qu'il percevait dans le léger tremblement de la jeune femme et dans les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux gris.

Il espérait qu'Ichiyô serait capable de l'aider à aller mieux, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être l'homme de la situation. Réconforter, il ne savait pas faire. Il était tout au plus bon à rassurer à peu près ses interlocuteurs par des menaces envers ceux qui les avaient blessés. Il faisait pour une fois confiance à l'américaine pour soulager un peu sa sœur de son fardeau.

**« Sois prudente, **finit-il par marmonner en la voyant terminer de se préparer.

– **C'est promis, **sourit-elle doucement. **Dans le pire des cas, je suis certaine que les policiers chargés de ma sécurité se chargeront de leur tâche avec brio. » **Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire amusé, tandis qu'il lui rendait un regard un peu surpris – elle n'était pas censée être au courant de cette information gardée confidentielle pour se protéger des fuites. **« J'ai entendu maman et Kôyô se disputer à ce sujet, **murmura-t-elle en réponse. **Mais je ferais comme si je n'en savais rien. » **Ryunosuke soupira en songeant que les deux cousines ne montraient vraiment pas l'exemple. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque leur père fit irruption dans le petit couloir, visiblement en train de fuir quelqu'un car il ne cessait de jeter des regards derrière lui.

**« Tiens, bonjour vous deux, **les salua-t-il en les voyant.

– **Encore en train de fuir Kôyô ? **le taquina Gin en l'observant se cacher derrière un pan de mur.

– **Non, je fuis son grand-père. »**

Toshizoo Akutagawa n'était vraiment pas fait pour s'entendre avec sa belle-famille, ils l'avaient constaté lors de ces fêtes de fin d'année. Il était bien trop effrayé par eux – et, au fond, on pouvait le comprendre quand on voyait le fameux _regard Ôzaki _qui donnait des frissons à n'importe qui. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de personnes qui avait fui devant. Mais leur père semblait particulièrement craindre ce regard – sans doute parce qu'il avait toujours su que Kôyô le méprisait, et que la branche de sa famille en faisait de même.

**« Maman va encore se plaindre que tu ne fais pas d'efforts pour t'entendre avec eux, **le taquina doucement Gin.

– **Ce sont eux qui ne font pas d'efforts, **protesta faiblement Toshizoo. **Ils me jettent des regards noirs depuis le début. Ils ne m'aiment pas, et vous le savez tous les deux.**

– **Ils ne m'aiment pas non plus, **le coupa Gin avec un peu plus de fermeté, **ce qui ne m'empêche pas de continuer d'essayer de regagner des points dans leur estime. » **Leur père cligna quelques instants des yeux, visiblement surpris par son ton agacé et resta silencieux le temps qu'elle termine. **« Fais des efforts, papa, où ce sera toujours de pire en pire. »**

Ryunosuke resta silencieux, son regard neutre passant de sa sœur à son père régulièrement pour observer leurs comportements respectifs. Il se fit la réflexion silencieuse que sa sœur ressemblait un peu trop à leur mère avec sa mine réprobatrice, celle qu'elle leur donnait tout le temps lorsqu'ils faisaient des bêtises. Leur paternel parut avoir un peu de mal à se remettre du fait que sa fille de dix-huit ans lui faisait la morale mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne rien dire, et de tenter de reprendre une contenance.

**« Euh, hum, oui, tu as peut-être raison…, **lâcha-t-il en la dévisageant comme si elle était devenue un extraterrestre.

– **Toshizoo ? » **La voix de Fuku les interrompit, et elle passa la tête dans le couloir. **« Vous faites une réunion secrète dans l'entrée ? **se moqua-t-elle gentiment en les voyant tous les trois rassemblés là.

– **Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour échanger des secrets, **répondit pince-sans-rire Ryunosuke.

– **Certes, mais je vais vraiment finir par être en retard, **les interrompit Gin en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule suspendue dans le couloir. **Papa, tu me déposes ? »**

L'homme hocha la tête et suivit sa fille sans protester jusqu'à l'entrée du temple. Les deux autres membres de la famille les rejoignirent après avoir échangé un regard amusé. Tandis que sa sœur disait au revoir à sa mère, Ryunosuke resta très légèrement en retrait – il n'aimait pas ces séparations émotives, comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir. Mais, comme il s'en doutait, sa sœur n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement puisqu'elle l'entraîna dans une étreinte affective sans lui demander son avis au préalable.

**« Fais attention à toi, **lui commanda-t-elle ensuite à voix basse.

– **Toi aussi. » **répondit-il.

Ils étaient tous les deux en danger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Rien ne servait d'agir comme si ce n'était pas le cas, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Ils avaient eu plusieurs réunions depuis la mort de Fukuzawa pour essayer d'avancer. Ils avaient repris toutes les affaires, comme l'avait ordonné Yosano. Il ignorait comment elle s'y était prise pour convaincre leurs supérieurs de rouvrir des affaires classées sans suite normalement, mais elle y était parvenue après trois réunions d'affilée à Tokyo.

Ils avaient tout repris du point de départ, en essayant d'oublier tant bien que mal tous ce qu'ils avaient trouvé auparavant comme indices. Il leur fallait un regard neuf sur toute l'affaire, avait décrété la jeune femme d'un ton ferme. Malgré toutes ses apparentes réticences vis-à-vis de sa promotion non demandée, elle semblait avoir décidé de s'acquitter de sa tâche avec détermination. Il ne l'en admirait intérieurement qu'un peu plus.

Pour autant, ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils avaient fait des progrès significatifs. Ils se heurtaient dans l'ensemble aux mêmes difficultés qu'auparavant : le manque flagrant d'indices et de liens entre eux, ainsi que des personnes qui semblaient s'être volatilisées. La seule chose qu'ils avaient remarqué, c'était que le numéro inconnu semblait s'être tu. Mijotait-il un autre mauvais coup ? Ils l'ignoraient, mais aux yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores, c'était louche.

Une fois sa sœur partie en compagnie de leur père – qui ne faisait normalement que la déposer, mais tout le monde savait qu'il y aurait de mystérieux embouteillages qui le retiendraient plus longtemps – il retourna dans la maison traditionnelle des Ôzaki avec sa mère, en songeant qu'il allait pouvoir lui aussi réintégrer son appartement maintenant que le danger paraissait légèrement écarté. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en toucher un mot à sa mère, une exclamation leur parvint, une exclamation aux intonations désagréablement étrangères.

**« Mademoiselle Ôzaki ! » **En se rapprochant de l'entrée de la maison traditionnelle, ils repérèrent deux silhouettes, l'une d'un homme richement habillé d'un costume impeccable qui gesticulait ridiculement, l'autre d'une femme aux cheveux bruns retenus par un ruban qui essayait vainement de le calmer.

**« Monsieur Fitzgerald, **déclara-t-elle dans un japonais hésitant, **calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, nous sommes dans un temple.**

– **Vous avez raison, Alcott. » **soupira le riche homme d'affaire. Il avisa les silhouettes de Fuku et Ryunosuke qui se rapprochaient d'eux, et un grand sourire éclaira son visage. **« Madame, monsieur, bien le bonjour ! Je cherche la prêtresse de ce temple ! »**

La mère et le fils échangèrent un regard consterné – que fabriquait le célèbre Francis Fitzgerald et son assistante devant leur demeure normalement inaccessible au public ? Et pourquoi personne ne l'avait-il fait rentrer auparavant ? Ryunosuke soupçonnait sa « tante » de l'avoir laissé dehors exprès. Tout le monde savait que Fitzgerald appréciait sa compagnie, mais que ce n'était pas du tout réciproque.

**« Bonjour, monsieur Fitzgerald, **finit par répondre Fuku avec diplomatie. **La prêtresse Ôzaki doit être occupée en arrière-salle, vous auriez dû sonner.**

– **Je ne me sentais pas la force de frapper contre ce superbe gong traditionnel ~ » **_La maison est équipée d'une sonnette, _commenta l'inspecteur dans son esprit en souhaitant mentalement qu'une urgence le tire de son jour de repos et qu'il puisse fuir le magnat. Il ne supportait pas les hommes dans son genre.

**« Je vais vous faire entrer, **poursuivit Fuku en conservant un visage impassible, même si l'inspecteur connaissait suffisamment sa mère pour savoir qu'elle regrettait amèrement ses mots et se maudissait de ne pas avoir trouvé une excuse pour chasser l'homme d'affaire.

– **C'est très aimable de votre part, madame… ?**

– **Fuku Akutagawa. Et voici mon fils, Ryunosuke. »**

Le susnommé n'appréciait pas cette mise à partie soudaine, mais se retint de faire un commentaire, sachant parfaitement que sa mère le tuerait s'il faisait un impair trop grave. Ils avaient une famille suffisamment influente et respectée pour ne pas craindre un homme d'affaire comme Francis Fitzgerald, mais ils avaient eu assez de problèmes ces derniers temps et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se rajouter en plus un scandale majeur qui donnerait à la presse locale un sujet sur lequel écrire pendant des semaines. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête, puis d'emboîter le pas au petit groupe insolite.

Visiblement, son hypothèse sur le côté volontaire de l'abandon de Fitzgerald à l'entrée était correcte, puisque Kôyô avait clairement l'expression du mépris sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut l'américain qui s'ébahissait du moindre détail traditionnel de sa demeure. Elle avait sans doute espéré qu'il finisse par se lasser et aille voir ailleurs. L'arrivée de sa cousine et de son « neveu » avait mis à mal ce plan, pourtant loin d'être invraisemblable.

**« Mademoiselle Ôzaki ! » **Kôyô portait vraiment peu de gens dans son cœur, mais Ryunosuke comprenait sans le moindre problème pourquoi elle n'aimait pas Fitzgerald. Les manières forcées de l'homme lui donnaient envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

**« Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Fitzgerald, **répondit pourtant la prêtresse avec un sourire, **j'étais si occupée que je ne vous ai pas entendue. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

Il était difficile de croire que la jeune femme n'appréciait pas le magnat lorsqu'on la voyait lui sourire aussi innocemment et amicalement. Kôyô était douée pour bien cacher son jeu, et il comprenait donc que l'homme blond n'ait pas encore compris qu'elle ne l'aimait absolument pas.

**« J'aimerais vous inviter personnellement à la fête que je donnerais dans quelques temps, pour célébrer l'anniversaire de mariage de ma femme et moi-même.**

– **Toutes mes félicitations, **répondit la jeune femme. **Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous heureux aux côtés l'un de l'autre ?**

– **Depuis déjà dix ans, **indiqua le blond, flatté par ces belles paroles. **Dix années de bonheur pur, je ne vous le cache pas. Pourrais-je donc compter sur votre présence ? » **Kôyô s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion – factices évidemment, Ryunosuke était certain qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle allait refuser.

**« Quand se tiendra cette fête ?**

– **Le dix-sept janvier. » **Dans un peu moins de deux semaines donc. Difficile de prétexter avoir déjà un empêchement, mais il était certain que sa « tante » trouverait.

**« J'ai peur que cela soit difficile pour moi de venir, **finit par répondre sans surprise la rosée. **Avec les festivités de la nouvelle année qui se sont tenues ici, j'ai beaucoup de travail. » **Le mensonge sonnait tellement vrai dans la bouche de cette jeune femme qui avait parfois des airs d'ange. Parfois seulement, et des airs seulement.

**« Oh, c'est regrettable. Je me faisais une joie de compter sur votre présence. » **L'homme d'affaire semblait sincèrement attristé, même si cela ne ferait sans doute pas plier la prêtresse.

**« Je ferais de mon mieux, mais ne comptez pas trop sur moi. »**

Sur ces mots, elle s'inclina doucement en signe de respect, signifiant à la même occasion à Fitzgerald qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à lui dire. Le trentenaire parut comprendre le message rapidement pour une fois, puisqu'il s'inclina en retour avant d'observer son assistante, la jeune femme qu'il avait appelée « Alcott » précédemment. Elle paraissait presque trop timide pour être l'assistante d'un homme aussi excentrique, ne put s'empêcher de songer l'inspecteur. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée dans la demeure, et se contentait de jeter des coups d'yeux impressionnés un peu partout – et ses grandes lunettes rondes lui donnaient des airs de chouette effrayée.

**« Alcott, notez sur la liste des invités que mademoiselle Ôzaki ne sera sans doute pas là, et indiquez-moi où nous devons nous rendre ensuite.**

– **Vous allez rendre visite en personne à tous vos invités ? **s'enquit poliment Fuku, ce qui lui attira une œillade agacée de Kôyô qui ne souhaitait visiblement pas que l'homme d'affaires s'attarde dans sa maison.

– **Bien sûr, je n'aime pas me contenter de cartons qui se perdent. » **S'ils étaient aussi coûteux que chaque chose portée par Fitzgerald, il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils n'arrivent jamais à bon port.

**« C'est tout à votre honneur, **commenta Kôyô. **Mais cela doit vous prendre du temps.**

– **En effet, mais cela me fait plaisir de voir mes amis et collaborateurs ~ » **L'inspecteur lut dans les yeux de sa tante la question « dans quelle catégorie suis-je rangée ? » mais l'américain n'y prêta apparemment pas attention puisqu'il se contenta de s'excuser et de les laisser en famille.

**« Enfin parti, **marmonna Kôyô dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil de la maison des Ôzaki. **Je comptais le laisser mariner jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse, **ajouta-t-elle pour sa cousine. **Voir ce type m'insupporte.**

– **Il n'est pas méchant, **fit observer Fuku. **Juste…**

– **Imbuvable. » **répondirent Ryunosuke et sa tante d'une même voix.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, tandis que Fuku secouait la tête avec consternation. Il était rare que Kôyô et Ryunosuke soient d'accord sur quelque chose, et cela concernait en général les individus méprisables pour eux. Entre Ryunosuke qui préférait que les autres l'ignorent et le laissent tranquille et Kôyô qui ne trouvait d'intérêt que pour les gens qui savaient être discrets, la liste de personnes qu'ils appréciaient sincèrement était des plus courtes.

Le téléphone de l'inspecteur de police vibra soudainement, et il songea que l'urgence arrivait trop tard, mais ce n'était pas sa supérieure qui le contactait, plutôt l'autre imbécile heureux de Nakajima. Il considéra quelques instants l'hypothèse de rejeter son appel comme si de rien n'était, pour prétexter plus tard qu'il était occupé, mais il finit par presser le bouton « accepter » en songeant qu'il n'avait de toute manière rien de mieux à faire qu'écouter ce que l'autre avait à lui dire.

**« Quoi ? » **demanda-t-il en s'éloignant de sa famille pour éviter leurs regards curieux et leurs tentatives de deviner à qui il parlait. Il trouva une pièce vide – ce n'était pas trop difficile dans une demeure aussi grande – et s'y enferma pour être certain d'être tranquille.

**« Bonjour, Akutagawa… Je te dérange ? » **L'envie d'être désagréable le prit, mais il ravala une réplique acerbe et se contenta de répondre :

**« Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

– **Hum, je voulais te demander un service… » **Un service ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores aurait définitivement tout vu et entendu aujourd'hui.

**« Un service pour quoi ? **demanda-t-il avec une petite once de curiosité malgré lui.

– **Ma grand-mère veut que je l'aide à se débarrasser de ce dont elle ne veut plus… Mais elle a surestimé très largement mes forces, et je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir en moins de deux heures. »**

Le jeune homme devait prendre son service en début d'après-midi, devina Ryunosuke. Il avait une très forte envie de refuser tout net la demande du jeune homme – il y avait tant de raisons pour lesquelles il voulait le faire - mais il finit par soupirer et lui demander l'adresse. Même Nakajima sembla surpris de sa réponse positive, comme s'il s'attendait à devoir beaucoup plus insister pour le convaincre.

Très honnêtement, l'inspecteur ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris d'accepter – il n'aimait pas les personnes âgées, n'aimait pas plus son collègue et ancien camarade de promo, et avait probablement d'autres choses à faire pour occuper sa journée. Sa propre réponse affirmative le surprenait, pourtant il n'avait pas le sentiment de regretter. Sans doute avait-il une envie inconsciente de s'éloigner du climat malgré tout tendu de sa famille – les fêtes s'étaient bien passées, mais il ne doutait pas que les tensions reprendraient le dessus dès que la vie reprendrait son cours. Kôyô et la branche la plus conservative de leur famille n'allait sans doute pas tirer un trait aussi facilement sur la relation de Gin et d'Ichiyô.

Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes à pied pour atteindre le domicile de la grand-mère de Nakajima – il aurait pu prendre sa voiture, mais préférait marcher quand c'était possible, et de toute manière, le jeune homme pouvait se débrouiller sans lui pour commencer non ? D'ailleurs, il aurait pu appeler quelqu'un d'autre, de plus proche. Sa petite amie par exemple. Était-elle trop empotée pour l'aider ?

Ce fut le jeune homme qui lui ouvrit lorsqu'il sonna, et Ryunosuke songea encore une fois qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il fichait là, chez la grand-mère d'un homme qui n'était absolument rien pour lui actuellement. À quel moment avait-il perdu le contrôle de sa vie ainsi ? La question le hantait.

**« Akutagawa ! **le salua l'inspecteur avec l'un de ses éclatants sourires. **Merci d'être venu, vraiment. » **Il s'inclina avec reconnaissance devant lui, ce qui surprit son interlocuteur – ce n'était pas un fait exceptionnel non plus.

**« Pas de problème, **marmonna-t-il vaguement – alors qu'il y en avait un peu trop des problèmes en fait.

– **Je sais que tu voulais passer du temps avec ta sœur, **poursuivit Nakajima, visiblement inquiet à l'idée de l'avoir dérangé en pleine réunion familiale. **Mais…**

– **Ma sœur est repartie ce matin, **le coupa sèchement le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores. **Cesse de t'inquiéter et mets-toi au travail, ou tu vas être en retard. » **Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris tressaillit légèrement devant son ton sec, et son interlocuteur entendit un éclat de rire en provenance de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il se souvint seulement à ce moment que la grand-mère de son ancien camarade de promo pouvait les entendre – et avait visiblement entendu cette réplique bougonne.

**« En voilà un qui ne mâche pas ces mots ! **s'exclama la voix enjouée de la femme quelques secondes plus tard. **Laisse-le entrer Atsushi, il a parfaitement raison. »**

Le susnommé, dont les joues étaient devenues écarlates, s'écarta pour laisser entre son collègue, qui put ainsi découvrir le visage de la grand-mère qu'il était venu aider. Elle avait les mêmes yeux dorés et violets que son petit fils, ainsi qu'un sourire apparemment aussi éclatant – ce devait être de famille, tout comme il avait hérité son visage inexpressif de la branche maternelle de sa famille – malgré le fait qu'elle devait avoir largement dépassé les soixante-dix ans. Elle semblait pleine de vigueur, même si il remarqua qu'elle s'appuyait sur une canne pour tenir debout et qu'elle tremblait un peu.

**« Je te présente Akutagawa, **reprit Nakajima, visiblement remis de sa gêne, **C'est mon collègue au BEC.**

– **Enchantée, **s'exclama-t-elle, **j'aimerais m'incliner pour vous saluer, mais mon dos me fait souffrir, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. » **Sans attendre qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose, elle enchaîna : **« Je suis ravie de voir que mon petit-fils a des collègues aussi directs que vous. Il a tendance à rester hésiter pendant des lustres si personne ne lui dit de se bouger un peu.**

– **Mamie ! **protesta le jeune homme qui avait rougi à nouveau.

– **Je dis la pure vérité mon chéri. Lucy était pareille, c'est pour ça que je l'aimais bien... » **Malgré tout, Ryunosuke nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle employait le passé pour parler de la petite amie du jeune homme. Soit elle était morte – mais Nakajima n'avait pas l'air d'être en deuil – soit ils avaient juste rompu, ce que le jeune homme avait de toute façon prévu de faire apparemment.

**« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, **finit par soupirer l'argenté. **On va aller s'occuper de tes affaires maintenant. »**

Il entraîna son collègue vers une pièce un peu plus loin, une chambre découvrit-il ensuite. Elle était remplie de cartons empilés les uns sur les autres, à tel point qu'ils avaient à peine la place de se déplacer dans la chambre. Combien de cartons y avait-il au total ? songea l'inspecteur en commençant à les compter – il abandonna à partir de douze, jugeant qu'il était finalement préférable de ne pas le savoir.

**« Voilà l'ampleur du désastre, **commenta le jeune hommes aux cheveux argentés. **Ne me demande pas où elle a trouvé de quoi remplir tous ces cartons, je préfère l'ignorer.**

– **Compréhensible, **marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores. **Les grands-parents sont des experts pour stocker les choses. » **On trouvait un stock phénoménale de choses inutiles dans les placards de la demeure Ôzaki, principalement stockés par les grands-parents de la prêtresse la jeune femme devait folle à chaque fois qu'elle mettait la main sur une armoire remplie de bibelots inutiles.

**« Tu comprends pourquoi j'avais besoin d'aide… Je ne voulais pas déranger nos supérieurs, et mes autres appels sont restés sans réponse…**

– **D'accord, **continua de marmonner Ryunosuke, **je vais t'aider. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute manière. » **Rien de plus constructif en tout cas. Il aurait sûrement trouvé de meilleures occupations chez lui qu'aider une vieille femme à déménager, mais, au moins, il échappait à sa famille.

**« Merci, tu me sauves vraiment... »**

Nakajima s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant lui, avant de se mettre au travail. Il lui expliqua qu'ils devaient descendre tous ces cartons dans le garage au sous-sol, où les attendait une camionnette louée pour l'occasion. L'argenté emmènerait ensuite tout cela dans une déchetterie pour se débarrasser de ces choses devenues inutiles et obsolètes.

Le trajet entre l'appartement de la vieille femme et le garage n'était pas spécialement long – ils n'avaient qu'à descendre deux escaliers et passer une porte maintenue ouverte – mais les cartons n'étaient pas légers et, au bout de cinq voyages, les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à sérieusement s'épuiser. Les bras de Ryunosuke le tiraient légèrement, et son camarade ne semblait pas mieux s'en sortir. Ils firent une petite pause en comptant les cartons restants – moins d'une dizaine désormais – pour éviter de causer une catastrophe en en reversant un.

Nakajima semblait songeur – sans doute se demandait-il ce qui composait ces cartons aussi bien remplis – et il finit par en attraper un au hasard pour le secouer doucement, sous le regard – légèrement – empli de jugement de son collègue. Il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir au risque de décoller le scotch apposé dessus, alors il ne trouverait jamais de réponse claire à ses interrogations, mais cela semblait lui convenir puisqu'il reposa le carton à son emplacement sans rien dire. Il s'interrompit ensuite dans son mouvement, et sembla se figer sur place, son regard ancré sur un autre carton. Intrigué, Ryunosuke se redressa légèrement pour essayer d'observer quel carton retenait son attention, et s'aperçut que l'un d'eux avait été mal refermé le scotch se décollait légèrement, et il était possible d'apercevoir le contenu.

Il se rapprocha de son collègue qui avait incliné la tête pour distinguer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et sortit son téléphone pour utiliser la lampe et mieux apercevoir ce qui était rangé dans celui-ci. Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas réellement ce qui avait tant choqué son camarade : il ne voyait là que des livres empilés et couverts de poussière. Mais, le jeune homme se retourna subitement vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux :

**« Tu as vu ça ? » **Ryunosuke resta un instant bouche-bée devant les véritables paillettes qui illuminaient les yeux de son collègue avant de l'observer sortir les livres du carton. Il s'agissait d'une édition collector d'un manga qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et qui semblait très vieux à ses yeux.

**« C'est… ?**

– **Un manga que j'adorais quand j'étais petit, **s'exclama le jeune homme en commençant à le feuilleter. **Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle veuille s'en débarrasser… » **Ryunosuke le regarda lire quelques pages avec un grand sourire béat sur le visage, avant de se mettre à fouiller les tomes pour vérifier s'ils étaient tous là. **« Il en manque ! » **Il se tourna vers son acolyte avec un air très sérieux sur le visage. **« Il faut qu'on rouvre tous les cartons.**

– **Hors de question.**

– **S'il te plaît ! Je ne peux pas laisser ces mangas être jetés sans ménagement dans une déchetterie. » **Il le fixa pendant de longues secondes avec des yeux implorants qui finirent par pousser le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores à détourner le regard en soupirant.

**« On va perdre un temps fou.**

– **S'il te plaît.**

– **Non.**

– **Allez! »**

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes pendant que Nakajima continuait de l'implorer sans céder. Cela lui tenait vraiment à cœur apparemment, même si le bicolore ne voyait pas trop pourquoi. C'étaient des livres, rien d'essentiel dans la vie de quelqu'un. Mais, devant le regard de plus en plus implorant de son collègue qui ressemblait désormais à un chat aux grands yeux, il décida de hocher la tête et d'abandonner la partie.

**« D'accord. Mais tu te débrouilleras pour justifier ton retard. »**

Ledit retard semblait être le cadet des soucis du jeune homme qui se mit à sautiller gaiement avant de commencer à ouvrir un par un les cartons empilés. Ryunosuke le regarda faire et redécouvrir des choses de son enfance comme s'il avait subitement perdu dix ans d'âge mental et qu'il se retrouvait propulsé dans ses premières années de vie. Au bout de quelques secondes de jugement silencieux, il s'installa aux côtés de son collègue pour l'aider, tout en écoutant ses anecdotes. Elles n'étaient pas spécialement intéressantes, et il aurait sûrement eu bien mieux à faire que de recommencer de zéro un long et fastidieux travail.

Mais, étrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de faire autre chose.


	21. 19 : Juste avant la chute

**_prochain chapitre le 24 juillet._**

* * *

**Chapitre Dix-neuf - Juste avant la chute**

* * *

_Il y avait un grand silence, un de ceux qu'on ne pouvait briser, qui régnait dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Ils étaient deux dans cette salle si importante pour eux : le premier tenait dans ses mains un cadre photo, tandis que la deuxième le réconfortait en silence de par sa main sur son épaule._

_Ils ne disaient rien pour briser le silence sourd qui s'était installé, car ils savaient que les mots n'avaient plus d'importance. Quand la douleur était si vive et si forte, les mots étaient inutiles. Elle avait déjà perdu quelqu'un aussi soudainement, elle savait ce que cela faisait. Et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, elle voulait lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul._

_Lui n'avait jamais connu de douleur si vive et si poignante, et il lui semblait que rien ne serait plus jamais normal. Comment parviendrait-il à reprendre une vie normale après ce qu'il avait vécu ? Ses plaies, pourtant autrefois pansées, lui semblaient de nouveau à vif. Mais son visage était toujours impassible, ses yeux noisettes ne brillaient même pas de larmes et il paraissait juste détaché._

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dossier posé sur son bureau, ceux de leurs potentiels futurs collègues qui remplaceraient les deux qui avaient quitté le lieu où ils avaient passé tant d'années. Elle se sentait triste. Lui aussi. Rien ne serait plus pareil, pour elle comme pour lui._

_Quelque part dans la ville, loin de l'atmosphère lourde qui pesait sur le lieu de travail des deux personnes, une troisième observait son ordinateur d'un air impassible. Il lisait pour la deuxième fois le mail qu'on venait de lui adresser, une proposition d'affectation. Il savait déjà qu'il allait l'accepter l'opportunité était trop belle. Travailler dans sa propre ville, voilà une opportunité qui ne se présentait que rarement._

_Mais son esprit dérivait et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il avait reçu l'autre mail, qui ne lui était pas adressé personnellement, au sujet de l'incident qui remontait à quelques jours à peine. Les retombées, il les constatait désormais, et il se demandait si sa nomination était légitime, aussi rapidement après le décès d'un homme respectable qui allait pourtant manquer à ses collègues. Lui viendrait le remplacer comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'ils n'étaient tous que des pions remplaçables._

_Il soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, avant de se lever pour envoyer un message et annoncer la nouvelle à ses proches. Il devait aller de l'avant, comme les deux individus endeuillés._

_**Une nouvelle page de leur vie était sur le point de se tourner.**_

* * *

**Jour J**

_17 JANVIER._

* * *

_De : Chuuya_

_Toujours disponible pour ce soir ?_

Dazai sourit en lisant le message et pianota rapidement une réponse affirmative. Il se concentra ensuite sur l'épais dossier posé devant lui, avant d'observer Yosano, installée face à lui. La nouvelle inspectrice principale du BEC de Yokohama le dévisageait avec un amusement palpable, et ses vaines tentatives de réprimer un sourire n'arrangeaient en rien sa crédibilité.

**« Vas-y. » **finit-il par soupirer, et elle laissa son rire emplir la pièce. Il sonnait toujours un peu faux, mais il semblait malgré tout sincère, alors il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait très bien que le deuil de son mentor pèserait encore pendant de longs mois à sa collègue – il était passé par là lui-aussi – mais elle semblait au moins faire de son mieux pour se reprendre et ne pas s'enfoncer dans la lassitude.

**« Vraiment, Dazai, **reprit-elle après s'être un peu calmée, **je savais que tu étais un « cas » de notre bureau, mais pas à ce point. » **Elle pointa de ses ongles toujours aussi rouges le dossier posé sur son nouveau bureau et qui portait son nom. **« Cinq rapports d'incidents pour avoir manqué de respect à tes supérieurs ? »**

En tant que nouvelle responsable du Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles de Yokohama et de leur équipe, la jeune femme avait accès à tous leurs dossiers personnels – et elle s'était apparemment fait un devoir de tous les lire. Dazai se fichait un peu qu'elle ait découvert la superbe collection de rapports que contenait le sien – d'autant plus qu'elle était déjà là avant que lui n'arrive – mais il aurait bien voulu ne pas avoir à reparler de cette période compliquée.

**« Notre travail c'est de résoudre des affaires, non ? **se défendit-il avec nonchalance. **Pas d'attendre que tout le monde ait assemblé les preuves pour résoudre le meurtre ou la disparition. » **Yosano secoua la tête avec amusement – elle prenait cette nouvelle avec bien plus de désinvolture que Fukuzawa, qui lui remontait les bretelles à chacun de ces incidents.

**« Je ne suis pas sûre que tes supérieurs le voyaient ainsi, mais je te comprends, **conclut-elle.

– **Tu m'as fait venir pour me parler seulement de cela ?**

– **Non, je voulais te parler d'autre chose contenu dans ce dossier. » **Son ton s'était fait plus sérieux – et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Dazai pour comprendre le nouveau sujet de conversation.

**« Mori. » **lâcha-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Il n'ignorait évidemment pas que le nom de celui qui avait été son tuteur légal pendant des années figurait dans son dossier – même s'il le regrettait parfois. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Odasaku ou Fukuzawa au sein de leur équipe, mais il avait largement compris que Yosano connaissait aussi le médecin, et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas plus que lui.

**« Je ne savais pas, **finit par déclarer celle-ci. **Dis-moi... » **Il se demanda quelle question allait être la première à sortir – il avait une liste mentale de toutes celles qui seraient potentiellement posées, mais il ne s'attendait pas à celle qu'elle murmura en se penchant vers lui :

**« Comment a-t-il obtenu l'autorisation d'adopter un enfant ? » **Dazai la dévisagea quelques secondes avant de pouffer. Combien de fois s'était-il posé la même question ?

**« C'est un mystère, **répondit-il ensuite avec un petit sourire. **Je le soupçonne de les avoir menacés.**

– **Ou soudoyés.**

– **Ou les deux. » **conclurent-ils d'une seule voix. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et Dazai était intérieurement content que sa camarade prenne aussi bien cette information. Il n'avait pas énormément de doutes, mais il savait qu'ils étaient en très mauvais termes – chose largement compréhensible.

**« Je ne pensais pas que tu le connaissais, **finit par déclarer la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais. **Surtout pas pour ce genre de raisons.**

– **Après l'affaire Topaz, quand j'ai compris que tu le connaissais, ça m'a surpris aussi. Mais en réalité, je crois qu'il connaît tout le monde ici. C'est presque effrayant.**

– **Oui, je le crois aussi. Même l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. »**

Dazai l'observa avec curiosité. Elle ne lui apprenait rien, il l'avait déjà compris depuis sa rencontre avec Chuuya, mais il se demandait comment _elle _l'avait appris. En réponse à sa question muette, elle tira un tiroir du bureau sur lequel elle était installée et en sortit un bout de papier plié en deux. Il était couvert de poussière, comme s'il avait été posé dans ce tiroir depuis des mois, voire des années vues les tâches jaunies qui étaient visibles par endroits. La nouvelle inspectrice principale déplia sa trouvaille, indiquant un numéro griffonné probablement à la hâte.

**« C'est le numéro de Mori, **commenta-t-elle. **Et je l'ai trouvé tout au fond de ce tiroir. Il devait y être depuis très longtemps. Et, j'ai fait une demande pour récupérer le portable de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa, et j'ai pu vérifier : ce numéro y était bien rentré. » **Elle ajouta un peu plus bas, comme si elle craignait d'être espionnée : **« Sous le nom de « Ôgai ».**

– **Tu as lu les messages ?**

– **Sûrement pas, **s'offusqua-t-elle légèrement. **Ce sont des conversations qui ne nous regardent pas. Quoiqu'elles disent, **ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir. **Surtout pas si c'est ce qu'on pense.**

– **C'est clairement ce qu'on pense. » **Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir pour Dazai : les visites de Mori au BEC comme s'il avait quelque chose à y faire, les informations qu'ils se passaient, ce nom de contact informel qui témoignait du fait qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Comment penser autre chose ?

**« On n'en sait rien, **contra Yosano, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à bien imaginer qu'une relation entre ces deux hommes puisse être possible. **De plus, je suis certaine d'une chose.**

– **Quoi donc ?**

– **Je n'ai pas lu les messages, mais j'ai vu le journal d'appel et les dates associées. La plupart des appels de Mori étaient rejetés par l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. Et le dernier message qu'il lui avait envoyé datait d'il y a deux ans. Même s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, c'est terminé depuis longtemps. »**

Dazai réfléchit à ces informations. Il n'avait pas voulu réellement penser à ce qu'impliquait sa découverte de la relation entre ces deux figures importantes de sa vie qui semblaient pourtant impossibles à imaginer ensemble. Mori et Fukuzawa, si opposés, dans une relation plus qu'amicale… C'était un peu trop dur à accepter pour lui. Son esprit refusait l'idée avec fermeté.

**« Tu crois qu'on devrait parler à Mori ? **demanda-t-elle ensuite. **Il m'a fourni des informations plus qu'utiles sur notre adversaire derrière le numéro inconnu. » **Fyodor Dostoevsky. Dazai connaissait déjà ces informations, mais le portrait-robot enfantin lui apparaissait comme une aide plus que bienvenue. Il avait reconnu pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années que son père adoptif avait été utile et les avait bien aidés.

**« Que veux-tu qu'on lui dise ? **fit-il remarquer cependant. **Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on lui apporte quelque chose.**

– **Ce n'est pas faux, **convint la jeune femme. **C'était juste une idée.**

– **Si je le croise, je lui en toucherais un mot, **déclara finalement Dazai. **Mais, le connaissant, il ne dira absolument rien. Visiblement, leur histoire appartenait au passé en plus. » **Mais gardait-on réellement autant de traces et de contacts avec un ex-compagnon ? La question lui trottait dans la tête.

**« Je suppose que nous n'aurons jamais la réponse. » **soupira Yosano avec mélancolie.

Elle s'absorba quelques secondes dans ses pensées avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait reprendre son travail, chose qu'il ne comptait pas faire, mais il retourna malgré tout dans son bureau pour donner l'illusion qu'il allait obéir. De façon générale, les récents événements l'avaient conduit à aborder avec beaucoup plus de sérieux leurs affaires, mais il restait toujours aussi négligeant quant à ses rapports. Il préféra sortir une nouvelle fois son téléphone pour voir s'il avait des nouvelles de Chuuya. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois depuis la mort de Fukuzawa, et la compagnie du rouquin était terriblement appréciable en ces temps troublés et stressants pour eux. Dazai aimait la simplicité de leur relation, fondée sur des taquineries et des anecdotes d'enfance et de travail.

Cette situation faisait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment hésité lorsque, la veille au soir, le jeune homme lui avait proposé un rendez-vous. Ils n'avaient pas d'affaire majeure en cours, donc il pouvait largement s'autoriser une soirée d'absence aujourd'hui. Il l'avait déjà informé ses collègues de son indisponibilité, et attendait impatiemment que le soir arrive.

**« Dazai ! » **La voix de Kunikida le tira de ses pensées, et il sut exactement ce que son collègue allait lui dire : _Remets-toi au travail_. **« Remets-toi au travail. » **Trop facile à deviner, songea-t-il presque déçu.

**« Oui, oui, Kunikida ~ »**

Il attrapa la pile de dossier qui recouvrait pour une fois son bureau habituellement vierge de toute paperasse, et se remit à éplucher les témoignages de ceux qui avait assisté de près ou de loin aux attaques qui avaient touché Ranpo, Yosano et Fukuzawa. Une tâche bien peu passionnante à son goût, mais hautement nécessaire. Il était le troisième à les inspecter en détail et à noter ses commentaires – _Aux grands maux les grands remèdes_, avait décrété Yosano, s'ils ne parvenaient pas séparément à trouver des indices, alors ils effectueraient tous les mêmes recherches dans l'espoir que leurs esprits connectés parviennent à déceler une faille.

Akutagawa et Nakajima étaient passés avant lui, et Dazai songea qu'ils avaient déjà fait un très bon travail. Il avait des ajouts à faire, et Ranpo sûrement aussi, mais pour des inspecteurs en formation ils avaient déjà fait du bon boulot. Le brun était admiratif de leurs progrès. Les affaires complexes étaient les pires à résoudre, mais elles poussaient aussi chacun à se dépasser pour les élucider, et constituaient la meilleure motivation possible pour des inspecteurs de brigade criminelle comme eux.

Il se remit consciencieusement au travail, en songeant que plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait achever son service tranquillement. Il n'était même plus perturbé par les messages de Fyodor – l'homme s'était fait muet depuis les derniers événements, et Dazai était certain qu'il mijotait quelque chose dans son coin. Mais, il devait aussi savoir désormais qu'ils avaient fait une avancée dans leurs recherches à son sujet, et que le temps commençait à jouer en sa défaveur.

Dazai savait qu'il frapperait un grand coup à un moment donné, probablement plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. Mais, ils étaient aussi prêts à la moindre éventualité, et le brun estimait qu'il était peu probable qu'ils ne puissent pas gérer un minimum le moindre coup tordu du rat. Ils étaient suffisamment sur leurs gardes pour ne pas se faire _complètement _avoir. Il en était convaincu en son for intérieur.

(Malheureusement, l'inspecteur Osamu Dazai ignorait que Fyodor Dostoevsky était prêt à tout pour satisfaire son égoïsme.)

* * *

Après que son collègue soit parti, Yosano resta songeuse en fixant le bout de papier. Une part d'elle éprouvait le vif désir de tirer cela au clair. Elle avait du mal à croire que son mentor ait eu une relation romantique avec un homme comme Ôgai Mori, mais il était certain qu'il y avait eu quelque chose qu'elle ignorait entre eux.

Elle avait à peine aperçu le docteur depuis la mort de l'inspecteur principal, encore un indicateur important du fait qu'il avait été touché par les événements. D'ordinaire, Mori traînait souvent autour de Yokohama, surtout depuis que les problèmes causés par le numéro inconnu avaient commencé. Elle n'oubliait pas non plus que, selon Kaiji, le docteur était de leur côté sur ce point – même si elle avait encore du mal à le croire.

Elle avait donc du mal à réprimer son envie de passer un coup de fil à cet homme dont elle connaissait malgré elle le numéro, pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien après avoir considéré pendant de longues minutes l'hypothèse. Elle avait mieux à faire pour le moment, comme s'entretenir avec leurs supérieurs de Tokyo qui désapprouvaient sa décision de relancer l'affaire Topaz. Ils ne s'y étaient pas opposés car elle ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix – c'était ça ou sa démission du poste d'inspecteur principal, et ils avaient trop besoin de maintenir l'ordre à Yokohama pour accepter une telle chose. Les rues étaient restées à peu près calmes, mais la menace semblait toujours gronder – ou alors, elle devenait juste paranoïaque à force de se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. C'était une hypothèse non négligeable, à son grand malheur.

Elle passa plusieurs minutes à essayer de se concentrer sur son travail et chasser Mori de son esprit – c'était assez incroyable, cette façon qu'il avait de _toujours_ être agaçant même quand il ne le voulait pas – sans grand succès. En désespoir de cause, elle finit par lui envoyer un bref message : _Vous connaissiez bien l'inspecteur Fukuzawa ? _assorti en pièce jointe de la photo de son numéro trouvée dans le tiroir pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en sortir avec une excuse. Elle patienta quelques minutes, sachant que son interlocuteur répondait en général vite aux messages, mais rien ne vint.

Un peu plus concentrée, elle se remit au travail pour éplucher la montagne de rapports qui avait atterri ces derniers jours sur son bureau – un des mauvais côtés d'être inspectrice principale : elle devait impérativement lire tous les rapports de ses subordonnés. Cela lui prenait un temps considérable, surtout que les rapports de ces derniers temps n'étaient pas spécialement intéressants. Elle savait ce qu'ils contenaient pour avoir résolu les mêmes affaires : disparition de voitures inexpliquée, puis réapparition comme par magie.

Elle finit trois bonnes heures plus tard – faute au retard accumulé ces derniers jours lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à Tokyo pour des réunions et entretiens – et en avait sérieusement assez de lire les déclarations confuses de témoins qui prétendaient l'être mais avaient juste vu des ombres ou entendu des murmures. Elle consulta une nouvelle fois son téléphone, désireuse de voir si Mori avait répondu, mais elle n'avait aucun message de sa part. Elle soupçonnait l'ancien médecin d'avoir ignoré son message volontairement.

Elle avait une autre notification en revanche, celle annonçant la réception d'un mail sur sa boîte personnelle. Elle l'ouvrit avec curiosité et suspicion en constatant qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur et qu'elle n'était composée que de chiffres et de lettres sans aucun sens. Le message s'ouvrit sur un long paragraphe dépourvu de sauts à la ligne et très peu esthétique, mais elle se doutait que l'intérêt ne résidait pas dans l'esthétisme du message.

_À l'intention de madame Akiko Yosano, inspectrice principale du Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles de la ville de Yokohama._

_J'ai grand plaisir à faire partie de ceux que vous considérez comme vos ennemis, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus excitant dans la vie que d'être traqué sans relâche par les forces de l'ordre._

_Vous pensez que je suis étrange ?_

_C'est fortement possible ~_

_Je crains que mon nom ne soit pas de grande utilité, mais puisque je n'ai pas envie que vous me confondiez avec quelqu'un d'autre, appelez-moi Kolya ~ Si vous maniez un peu la langue russe et que vous aimez ce superbe pays, je n'ai pas beaucoup de doutes sur le fait que vous finirez par me retrouver._

_Ce serait un honneur de vous rencontrer en personne ~_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je devrais arrêter de tourner autour du pot : __**votre carrière prendra fin ce soir**__. Comment ? Pourquoi ? J'entends vos questions de là où je me trouve. Mais, je ne compte pas y répondre. Profitez plutôt d'un peu de temps pour savourer vos derniers moments au BEC de Yokohama – sa fermeture devrait être imminente après le spectacle de ce soir._

_Faites vos adieux, madame l'inspectrice._

Le mail se terminait ensuite sur une suite de nombres obscure qui ne lui évoquait absolument rien. Elle ne prit pas réellement le temps de l'analyser, il y avait sans doute plus urgent vu le contenu du mail. Elle le relut plusieurs fois pour être certaine de l'avoir bien compris. Était-ce un canular ? Elle ne le trouvait pas drôle en tout cas. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans son bureau en réfléchissant. Ce soir… Que pourrait-il se passer de si grave que leur bureau serait fermé instantanément ? C'était presque invraisemblable, ils étaient un grand BEC de trois équipes, qui était essentiel pour le bureau de Tokyo. Seule une faute grave pourrait leur coûter à tous leur carrière. Et grave était un euphémisme.

Elle pila soudainement net à quelques mètres d'un des murs de son bureau. _La soirée de Fitzgerald. _Elle en avait entendu parler quelques jours auparavant, puisque les réseaux sociaux avaient commencé à relayer l'information de cette nouvelle soirée pompeuse pour l'anniversaire de mariage du magnat. À sa connaissance, aucun d'eux n'avait été invité – et personne ne s'en plaignait – par contre, elle savait que l'américain avait fait une demande officielle pour obtenir des hommes pour la sécurité de sa fête où ils seraient très nombreux. Elle avait rejeté la demande – ils n'étaient pas des vigiles – mais en avait touché un mot à la police municipale, qui avait accepté de lui donner quelques hommes de plus.

Pouvait-elle changer d'avis et envoyer des inspecteurs sans éveiller les soupçons ? Un vent de panique générale était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, surtout lors de l'une de ces soirées où tout le beau monde était rassemblé. Elle n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'elle avançait, à part ce mail qui pouvait très bien être un canular et cette intuition que si quelque chose de grave devait se passer, ce serait là-bas.

Elle s'approcha de la pièce où se trouvaient ses collègues, prête à y entrer pour les informer d'un changement de programme brutal, puis se ravisa en entendant son téléphone vibrer. Elle pensa d'abord à un nouveau mail, mais la vibration se prolongea, indiquant un appel. Elle attrapa l'appareil pour en consulter rapidement l'écran et lire le nom de l'appelant et elle manqua alors de s'étouffer en constatant qu'il s'agissait du numéro inconnu.

_Le monde marche sur la tête ce soir, _songea-t-elle en décrochant malgré tout. Elle craignait un canular, mais une voix masculine la détrompa rapidement :

**« **_**Akiko Yosano ? » **_La voix n'était pas modifiée, et elle percevait un léger accent étranger dans son japonais impeccable. Elle cala le téléphone contre son épaule et, tout en répondant d'un ton assuré à l'homme, griffonna quelques mots sur un post-it et sortit de son bureau pour le poser en face de Kunikida qui travaillait toujours.

**« C'est moi.**

– _**J'ai l'impression que cette confrontation entre nous n'aurait pas dû arriver de sitôt » **_L'homme était clairement moqueur, et son ton débordait d'une assurance qui lui donnait envie de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine tête.

**« Détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas la confrontation que j'attendais pour la part. Ce que je veux, c'est une opportunité de vous faire payer ce que vous avez fait, **_**Fyodor Dostoevsky**_**. » **Elle avait craché le prénom du russe, et il y eut un silence de quelques secondes à l'autre bout du fil.

**« **_**Félicitations, **_lâcha-t-il finalement, _**même si cette information, vous ne l'avez même pas trouvé seule.**_

– **Cela ne change rien au fait qu'on la possède désormais. Et qu'on s'en servira contre vous.**

– _**Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. » **_Il y eut un nouveau long silence Akiko espéra qu'il communiquait à l'homme tout son mépris envers ce mensonge absolu et si peu crédible. **« **_**Je ne suis pas votre ennemi actuellement, **_finit-il par rectifier. _**Je sais ce que mijote celui qui vous a envoyé le mail.**_

– **Parce que c'est votre complice ?**

– _**Non.**_

– **Je ne suis peut-être pas au niveau de Ranpo ou Dazai pour détecter les mensonges, **cingla-t-elle, **mais je sais reconnaître les plus évidents. L'auteur a mentionné un surnom russe. Et je ne crois pas que Fyodor Dostoevsky soit un nom de famille d'origine japonaise. Vous ne me ferez pas croire que c'est une coïncidence que deux personnes d'origine russe tentent de s'en prendre à notre Bureau sans qu'elles ne soient liées.**

– … _**Vous avez parfaitement raison, mais je ne mens pas en vous disant que je suis de votre côté actuellement. Ne voulez-vous pas protéger votre carrière et empêcher les autres de perdre tout ce qu'ils ont ? Je ne suis pas celui que vous devez abattre pour le moment.**_

– **Et qui est-ce alors ?**

– _**Karma Topaz. »**_

Les yeux de la jeune inspectrice principale manquèrent de jaillir de leurs orbites tant la réponse la prit de court. Karma Topaz ? Le criminel évadé de prison et absolument introuvable ? Celui qui leur avait déjà causé tant de problèmes ? Les coïncidences jouées par le destin ne devenaient même plus amusantes, elles étaient juste sidérantes.

**« Vous plaisantez ?**

– _**Pas du tout. Karma Topaz va s'infiltrer au gala de Francis Fitzgerald ce soir.**_

– **Mais c'est ridicule. Il est en fuite, et pourchassé dans tout le pays. Revenir maintenant, et se mettre ainsi en avant c'est complètement stupide.**

– _**Topaz a peut-être des raisons d'en vouloir à Fitzgerald. Il rumine éventuellement sa vengeance dans l'ombre, et pourrait bien la mettre à exécution ce soir.**_

– **Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne me mentez pas ?**

– _**Absolument rien. C'est à vous de décider. Mettre en doute ma parole, et vous condamner potentiellement. La suivre, et peut-être vous ridiculiser. Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ? »**_

La simple idée d'écouter cet homme qui était responsable de tous leurs problèmes lui donnait la nausée. Mais, avait-elle réellement le choix ? songea-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre trop de temps à tergiverser inutilement. Elle observa Kunikida du coin de l'œil. Le jeune homme blond était entré en communication avec quelqu'un – elle espérait que c'était Katai puisque c'était ce qu'elle lui avait demandé sur le post-it. Il hochait la tête de temps en temps et prenait des notes sur un bout de papier.

**« Si c'est une plaisanterie, je vous le ferai payer, **souffla-t-elle avec le plus de sérieux possible dans la voix. **C'est une promesse. » **Elle n'écouta pas la réponse du russe et raccrocha immédiatement.

**« L'appel provenait d'un coin du centre-ville, **commenta Kunikida qui avait aussi raccroché. **Katai a essayé de remonter l'adresse exacte mais le signal était crypté partiellement. On a juste pu isoler un certain diamètre. On envoie les hommes les plus proches ?**

– **Non, **trancha Akiko. **Ce n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment. Envoie tous les hommes disponibles à la résidence Fitzgerald. Il y a une possibilité pour que Topaz essaye d'assassiner Fitzgerald. » **Le blond en resta bouche-bée quelques instants.

**« C'est certain ?**

– **Non, malheureusement, c'est peut-être un mensonge. Mais on ne peut pas prendre de risques, **soupira la jeune femme. **Sinon, on risque gros. »**

Kunikida opina et pianota sur le téléphone fixe relié aux autres bureaux pour avertir leurs collègues de la situation d'urgence, pendant que Yosano rappelait Ranpo et Akutagawa, dont le service était terminé. Nakajima était simplement parti en pause, et revint au bout de quelques minutes avec les deux autres chefs des équipes d'inspecteurs rencontrés en chemin. Elle ne parvenait pas à joindre Dazai par contre, malgré les trois appels consécutifs qu'elle lui passa.

Pendant qu'elle résumait la situation à ses collègues qui arrivaient au compte-goutte, elle essaya de lutter contre l'angoisse qui la gagnait par des pensées rationnelles. Tout allait bien se passer, martela-t-elle dans son esprit. Elle avait pris la bonne décision. Ils seraient prêts à réagir si Topaz se montrait. Ils garderaient la situation sous contrôle. Elle devait le croire.

(Malheureusement, l'inspectrice Akiko Yosano avait sous-estimé la capacité de Fyodor Dostoevsky de semer le chaos tout en disant la vérité.)

* * *

Lorsque Ryunosuke reçut l'appel de sa supérieure, il était occupé à faire les courses dans le petit _kombini_ au coin de la rue où il habitait. Il avait réintégré son appartement la veille, mais les placards étaient pratiquement vides puisqu'il avait vécu ailleurs pendant plusieurs longues semaines, alors ce passage au supermarché était une obligation.

Il dut cependant remettre cette obligation à plus tard, puisque le ton de la voix d'Akiko était suffisamment sérieux pour qu'il comprenne à quel point la situation était grave. Il paya donc la moitié de ses courses et remonta rapidement dans son appartement pour attraper sa plaque et son arme de service dès qu'elle lui eut donné toutes les informations.

Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas revenir au BEC, et de se rendre directement au manoir où Fitzgerald donnait sa ridicule soirée. L'inspecteur avouait ne pas être ravi de se rendre là-bas alors qu'il exécrait le magnat américain, mais le travail était le travail, et vu le ton sérieux de sa supérieure, il préférait ne pas la défier directement. De plus, elle lui avait juste demandé de se présenter avec les policiers et de monter la garde dehors. Il n'aurait heureusement pas à supporter l'américain pendant toute une soirée.

Il conduisit sa voiture jusqu'à la propriété en bordure de la ville le plus rapidement possible, et y retrouva un grand nombre de policiers déjà en faction. Il rejoignit l'un des plus hauts gradés qui se présentait justement aux serveurs engagés par l'homme d'affaires pour l'occasion, un homme de petite taille et doté d'un embonpoint notable.

**« Inspecteur Akutagawa. » **se présenta-t-il sobrement, sans préciser qu'il n'était qu'en formation. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de la condescendance d'un inconnu parce qu'il n'avait pas officiellement achevé sa formation.

**« Officier Sugimoto, **répondit l'autre en hochant la tête. **Merci d'être venu si vite. L'inspectrice principale Yosano m'a averti d'une menace ici, mais nous avons décidé de n'avertir que monsieur Fitzgerald.**

– **Il faut éviter que la panique ne gagne la soirée, **commenta le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores.

– **Oui, nous ne sommes pas certains de ce qui pourrait se produire après tout. »**

Il constata que son interlocuteur semblait tendu, et qu'il parlait sur un ton extrêmement dubitatif. Sans doute ne croyait-il pas aux avertissements du numéro inconnu – et qui pouvait réellement le lui reprocher ? Ryunosuke lui-même aurait plutôt été enclin à douter de ses dires, s'il n'y avait pas eu les étranges événements qui s'étaient produits quelques jours plus tôt.

Lorsque Yosano avait révélé l'identité du numéro inconnu comme était très probablement celle d'un homme russe du nom de Fyodor Dostoevsky, le nom avait fait tiquer le jeune homme en formation, qui était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu. Une intense introspection dans sa mémoire lui avait permis de se souvenir qu'il avait entendu Kôyô le prononcer une fois, alors qu'elle s'entretenait au téléphone, sans doute avec le médecin illégal qu'il méprisait tant.

Il avait interrogé sa tante à ce sujet – sans grand espoir de réponse, et pourtant ! – et elle lui avait appris qu'elle le connaissait car il avait tenté de lui vendre des informations lorsque Gin était encore disparue. C'était apparemment un informateur – auto-proclamé sans doute – qui contactait ceux qui en avaient besoin (Ryunosuke avait songé que, s'il essayait de se faire passer pour un Robin des Bois qui venait en aide aux plus démunis, il avait des progrès à faire et une stratégie à revoir.) Sa tante avait refusé de rentrer dans son jeu, mais elle lui avait confirmé qu'il vendait réellement des informations fiables et correctes.

L'inspecteur de police était très mitigé quant à cet homme qui avait clairement donné l'illusion de les mener en bateau et de se moquer d'eux pendant toute l'affaire Topaz, et il avait du mal à croire qu'il ne s'agisse en réalité que d'un informateur. Kôyô elle-même semblait peu convaincue, et lui avait recommandé d'être prudent. Pour qu'elle se fende d'un tel avertissement, elle devait vraiment craindre le pire.

La conclusion de cette réflexion intérieure pour lui était que Fyodor Dostoevsky n'avait pas forcément menti en les informant de l'attaque qui allait se dérouler au manoir Fitzgerald. Ses informations étaient toujours véridiques apparemment, et s'il était un véritable informateur, il savait qu'une mauvaise publicité lui serait très néfaste, surtout vu ses conséquences. Il était donc plutôt tenté de lui faire confiance – _pour cette fois seulement –_ tout en gardant à l'esprit que c'était absurde de sa part d'avoir donné ces informations sans contrepartie. Il était certain qu'il y en aurait une, peut-être pas financière malheureusement.

**« Messieurs ? » **La voix de Francis Fitzgerald le tira de ses pensées, et il vit le blond approcher d'eux. Au vu de sa tenue luxueuse, il devait avoir été dérangé par ses employés alors qu'il se préparait pour sa soirée qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

**« Monsieur Fitzgerald, bonsoir, **le salua Sugimoto en s'inclinant avec respect, et Akutagawa l'imita bien malgré lui.

– **On m'a informé que vous comptiez renforcer la sécurité ? » **Le regard de l'américain se posa sur Ryunosuke, et il sembla le reconnaître sans problème – l'inspecteur espérait qu'il ne lui parlerait pas de Kôyô.

**« Nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque, **déclara-t-il avec un minimum de tact. **Il est possible que quelqu'un essaye de semer la panique ici. » **_Et de vous tuer, _ajouta-t-il en son for intérieur, mais il entendait déjà les reproches de ses supérieurs s'il était aussi peu subtil. L'autre les observa avant de répliquer d'un ton agacé :

**« Restez dehors et ne vous faites pas remarquer je vous prie. Je n'ai pas envie d'effrayer mes invités. »**

Sur ces mots, il les planta là pour retourner se mettre au chaud dans sa demeure. Ryunosuke était étonné par le manque total de tentatives de Fitzgerald pour dissimuler son agacement. L'homme d'affaires montrait pourtant toujours un visage sympathique et agréable pour les médias et le public, afin de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'exemplaire – même si beaucoup n'étaient pas dupes et savaient que c'était une façade. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essayer de faire illusion avec eux la présence des inspecteurs semblait grandement le contrarier. Connaissant l'homme, Ryunosuke n'aurait même pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il cachait beaucoup de choses dans sa maison clinquante.

Il se mit ensuite au point avec Sugimoto pour qu'ils se répartissent les endroits de l'immense jardin qui entourait la demeure de Fitzgerald. Ils postèrent des policiers aux points stratégiques afin de couvrir toute la surface. Une vive tension régnait dans l'air, car ils avaient tous conscience de l'importance de ne pas commettre d'erreur. Tant de choses pouvaient mal se passer s'ils laissaient Topaz entrer dans la demeure… Ils faisaient peut-être tout ça pour rien, mais ils ne pouvaient rien laisser au hasard.

Lorsqu'il atteignit sa position, le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores poussa un profond soupir. Il avait une forte envie de fumer. Puisqu'il était en service, cela lui était normalement formellement interdit – les forces de l'ordre devaient montrer l'exemple – mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de fumer sa cigarette habituelle après ses courses. Profitant de l'obscurité partielle qui entourait le jardin de Fitzgerald, il en sortit une ainsi que son briquet et l'alluma tant bien que mal.

Son téléphone vibra au même moment, annonçant un message de sa mère. Il l'ouvrit rapidement – deuxième faute commise en service, si quelqu'un le voyait il se ferait sévèrement réprimander – pour en consulter le contenu et manqua de lâcher un juron.

_De : Fuku_

_Kôyô s'est rendue au gala de Fitzgerald pour obtenir des informations._

Il avait averti sa mère de l'urgence de la situation pour l'informer de ce qui se passait, pas pour que sa tante cherche à lui rajouter du travail en se mettant en danger ! Il savait qu'elle était débrouillarde – presque plus que lui – mais il aurait largement souhaité qu'elle ne lui rajoute pas une raison supplémentaire d'être sur les nerfs et tendu.

Il reprit une bouffée de cigarette plusieurs fois pour se calmer, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur les lumières presque lointaines du manoir de Fitzgerald. Là-bas, des gens commençaient à se rassembler pour passer une bonne soirée. Ils ignoraient de la menace qui pesait sur eux. Ils ignoraient qu'ils allaient peut-être passer la pire soirée de leur existence.

Le rôle de Ryunosuke était d'empêcher cela, mais il se sentait écrasé par cette soudaine responsabilité. Il ne se laissait pas aller à la nervosité ou la peur, mais il savait que tout pouvait basculer.

Il allait tout faire pour empêcher cela. Il se le promettait intérieurement.

(Malheureusement, l'inspecteur en formation Ryunosuke Akutagawa ignorait à quel point Fyodor Dostoevsky avait bien l'intention de faire de cette soirée un enfer.)

* * *

Et alors que la nuit tombait, que la lune s'élevait et que les étoiles brillaient, les engrenages se mettaient en marche.

Osamu Dazai aimait. Akiko Yosano espérait. Ryunosuke Akutagawa fulminait.

Et Fyodor Dostoevsky triomphait.


	22. 19,5 : Partie Deux

_**SECONDE PARTIE**_

.

.

.

_Au clair de la lune / Mon ami Pierrot_

_Prête-moi ta plume / Pour écrire un mot_

.

.

.

**APRÈS**


	23. 20 : Du verre et des coeurs brisés

prochaine chapitre le **07 août.**

* * *

**Chapitre Vingt – Du verre et des cœurs brisés**

* * *

_Le jeune homme poussa un soupir désabusé et prit sa tête entre ses mains pendant de longues minutes. Il passa mécaniquement ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, comme pour essayer de se rattacher à quelque chose de matériel, avant de relever la tête soudainement en entendant des bruits de pas. _

**_« Tu m'attendais ? » _**_demanda la voix grave de celui pour qui il était effectivement resté assis sur cette chaise inconfortable pendant des heures. Il sourit avant de se relever et de décréter :_

**_« Bien sûr ! Tu as les clés de la voiture. » _**_Assumer une potentielle inquiétude n'était pas dans ces habitudes, alors il se rabattit sur sa nonchalance habituelle. L'autre laissa échapper un petit rire avant de l'observer, puis de faire glisser son regard sur le téléphone qu'il tenait dans la main._

**_« Des mauvaises nouvelles ? » _**

_Il envisagea pendant quelques instants de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, avant de décider que non. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur ses rapports tendus avec son père, sur son manque de lien avec sa mère et sur les ennuis qui lui pendaient au nez s'il continuait de mépriser absolument tout le monde comme il le faisait. Il se contenta de sourire innocemment une nouvelle fois, avant de répondre que non et de tourner les talons et de planter l'autre là quelques instants._

_Il l'entendit soupirer, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et le suivit après quelques secondes. C'était pour cela qu'il appréciait autant son mentor. Il n'essayait pas absolument de le faire changer par des réprimandes. _

_Il l'acceptait tel qu'il était._

* * *

**J**** \+ 1**  
_18 JANVIER._

* * *

L'inspecteur de police Osamu Dazai se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche et laissa échapper un petit soupir mêlant frustration et contentement. À ses côtés, Chuuya le dévisagea avec un certain amusement dans les yeux, avant de chercher du regard sa chemise tombée quelque part autour d'eux.

**« Tu comptes m'abandonner dès nos affaires terminées ? **se moqua l'inspecteur, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

– **N'essaye même pas de prétendre qu'on a fait autre chose que s'embrasser**, le rembarra le rouquin – il disait la vérité, même si c'était seulement parce qu'il l'avait arrêté. **Et je te signale qu'on est au mois de janvier. Les températures sont trop basses**** pour rester dehors aussi peu couvert.**

– **Ça ne te dérangeait pas autant quand**** je t'embrassais.**

– **Dans le feu de l'action, ce n'est pas un problème. » **railla le rouquin en passant sa chemise rapidement. Dazai le regarda faire quelques secondes avant de demander :

**« J'ai vu que tu avais un trou de balle dans ta chemise. Tu m'expliques ? » **Chuuya resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui en soupirant :

**« Pas besoin d'être inspecteur pour manquer de se faire tirer dessus, **observa-t-il. **Cette histoire date d'il y a longtemps, je n'avais pas remarqué le trou. » **Étonnamment, il disait la vérité, songea le brun. Il ne décelait pas de trace de mensonge dans sa voix. Il décida donc de ne pas insister par respect pour l'autre et essaya donc de se relever.

**« Es-tu seulement sensible au froid ? **observa Chuuya en le regardant faire avec désinvolture. **On dirait presque que tu aurais pu dormir ici sans ciller.**

– **J'ai le sang froid, **répondit avec amusement le brun.

– **Ce n'est même pas une excuse crédible. » **soupira son interlocuteur.

Dazai ne répliqua rien et ramassa sa chemise. Alors qu'il la passait sur son torse, il sentit une vibration en provenance de sa poche secrète, où il avait rangé son téléphone. En le sortant, il fut immédiatement assailli par un grand nombre de notifications emplies de reproches muets. Près de vingt appels manqués de Yosano, le double de Kunikida – à croire qu'il l'avait appelé non stop toute la soirée – et une avalanche de messages impératifs.

Le brun les parcourut en vitesse et s'apprêtait à rappeler sa nouvelle supérieure lorsque des éclats attirèrent son attention. La colline du parc où ils se trouvaient surplombait grandement les environs, et il perçut sans le moindre doute les lueurs des gyrophares d'ambulanciers qui roulaient à toute vitesse dans la même direction.

**« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? **s'enquit Chuuya qui les avait vues aussi.

– **Je crois bien, **avoua Dazai. **J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir écourter notre soirée. » **Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone et esquissa un sourire :

**« Elle est de toute façon bien avancée maintenant. Va rejoindre ton poste avant de te faire remonter les bretelles par ta supérieure.**

– **C'est trop tard je crois... » **avoua le brun.

Il vola un baiser à son compagnon et le quitta promptement en composant le numéro de Yosano. Il se maudit, et maudit aussi ce qui avait perturbé sa soirée et nuit pourtant parfaite jusque-là. Chuuya et lui avaient décidé de passer aux étapes supérieures de leur relation, et comptaient en profiter... Mais apparemment, les plans avaient changé. Au bout de longues secondes où il ne perçut que le son de son téléphone, Yosano finit par décrocher.

**« On peut dire que tu es en retard, **lâcha-t-elle d'un ton ferme dans lequel il perçut une foule d'émotions inquiétantes.

– **Je suis désolé, Yosano. Je n'étais pas de service et j'ai complètement laissé mon téléphone de côté...**

– **J'ai été jusqu'à envoyer Nakajima chez toi**, **pour avoir une chance de te ramener avant que tout ne dérape. En vain ! **se lamenta-t-elle.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

– **Francis Fitzgerald a été assassiné. » **Dazai en resta sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle réponse. Que diable s'était-il passé pendant ses quelques heures d'absence ?

**« Devant ses invités ? » **Il se souvenait que l'homme d'affaires avait une soirée de prévue ce jour-là – ou plutôt la veille puisque minuit était passé.

**« Devant tous ses invités, sa femme et Ryunosuke. **

– **Ça craint, **lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

– **C'est l'euphémisme du siècle, **le rembarra Yosano, et il perçut sa lassitude. **La situation est désastreuse. Rejoins-nous chez Fitzgerald dès que possible. »**

Elle raccrocha sur ces mots et le laissa seul avec ses pensées. Il ignorait les tenants et les aboutissants exacts, mais cela s'annonçait comme leur pire affaire. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire ? Qui avait assassiné Francis Fitzgerald sans scrupules ? Qui allait créer la pire affaire des semaines à venir ? Ils se plaignaient certes de l'inactivité, mais pas au point de souhaiter avoir un meurtre sur les bras.

Il poussa un soupir dépité puis inspira profondément. Il n'était pas très loin du manoir Fitzgerald mais n'avait pas de voiture, et la plupart des transports avaient cessé de rouler. Il allait devoir s'y rendre à pied et, vu l'urgence, il allait aussi devoir courir. Yosano semblait déjà d'assez mauvais poil comme ça, et il avait une erreur à rattraper – _même si, en soit, il n'était pas en service. _Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute quand même.

Il pressa le pas plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ces dernières années et mit une trentaine de minutes à rejoindre le hall du grand salon de la demeure de Fitzgerald. Des policiers couraient de part et d'autre pour interroger les témoins, tandis qu'il voyait des hommes et femmes éplorés se lamenter et protester contre le service de sécurité défaillant tout en les accusant du drame qui s'était produit. Dazai chercha malgré le chaos ses collègues. Il repéra assez vite Kunikida et Nakajima, qui aidaient les policiers à ramener le calme parmi les invités. Il n'aperçut les autres qu'au bout de longues minutes de recherche ; ils étaient tout au fond de la salle de réception, éloignés des autres par des banderoles de sécurité fluorescentes pour dissuader les curieux de s'approcher. Le cadavre de Fitzgerald devait se trouver là-bas aussi.

Il s'y rendit directement en ignorant les policiers qui lui demandaient de montrer sa carte de service – il ne l'avait évidemment pas puisqu'il n'était _pas_ de service. Malgré leurs protestations, il passa sous la banderole et se dirigea vers ses trois collègues, qui lui tournaient le dos. Au lieu de s'annoncer, il les contourna et s'approcha du cadavre.

Le spectacle n'était pas aussi sanglant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé en voyant toutes les mesures, mais la balle avait dû traverser tout le crâne de l'homme d'affaires, laissant une immense mare de sang et autres débris humains s'étendre autour de son corps. Dazai avait l'habitude des cadavres – avec ce métier, il le fallait – mais il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus vu et il éprouva un certain malaise en observant ce corps froid, autrefois vif et plein de vie. Il avait vu un spot de publicité de Fitzgerald quelques heures plus tôt. Difficile de croire que le même homme qui faisait ressortir son accent américain en paradant était désormais immobile sur le sol, et ne parlerait plus jamais.

**« Mort quasi immédiate, **commenta Yosano. **Le légiste a fait son analyse quelques minutes avant que tu n'arrives. La balle a traversé le cerveau tout droit. **

– **Au moins, il n'a pas souffert**, fit remarquer Dazai.

– **Mais il est mort. ******»**** répliqua lugubrement Akutagawa. C'était son premier cadavre, mais il semblait plutôt bien le supporter. Son teint était peut-être un peu plus pâle mais il fixait sans ciller la mare de sang qui s'agrandissait autour du défunt.

**« On a relevé les empreintes aussi, **indiqua Ranpo. **D'après les témoins, le coupable s'est enfui pendant le mouvement de foule. Impossible d'avoir une description précise et unanime mais il y a des caméras de surveillance partout. **

– **Les bandes passantes n'ont pas été retirées j'espère ? **fit remarquer Dazai en réponse. **Ou trafiquées ?**

– **Apparemment non, **répondit Yosano. **Nous avons** **été les récupérer d'office pour éviter qu'on les dérobe sous nos yeux. Mais nous n'avons pas encore pu les visionner.**

– **Ce sont nos seules preuves fiables, **soupira Ranpo. **Les témoignages ne se recoupent pas assez. On a juste des vagues descriptions physiques qui ne se ressemblent même pas !**

– **À**** ce point ? **interrogea Dazai. **Même pas une caractéristique similaire qui revient tout le temps ?**

– **On peut déduire qu'il est de petite taille, **répondit son collègue au gavroche. **Personne ne l'a réellement aperçu assez bien pour mémoriser son visage. Il se serait apparemment fait passer pour un serveur afin de passer encore plus inaperçu – personne ne prête attention à ce genre de personnes.**

– **Le coupable s'y connaît, **commenta Dazai. **Vous avez vraiment interrogé tout le monde ?**

– **Je ne crois pas, **répondit leur supérieure. **Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le manoir au moment du meurtre. Certains doivent encore attendre dehors.**

– **Ma tante éloignée est parmi eux, **déclara soudainement Akutagawa après avoir consulté son portable. **Je peux aller lui demander si elle a vu quelque chose. » **Il était rare que le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores parle de sa vie privée ainsi, et le brun aurait voulu lui poser des questions dessus s'ils n'avaient pas été en service et en froid. Ils avaient repris leurs fonctions sans purger leur peine et le cou de Dazai avait perdu sa teinte violacée depuis des jours, mais ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, même maintenant que Gin Akutagawa était rentrée.

**« Vas-y, **l'autorisa Yosano. **Et essaye de voir si les policiers progressent sur l'élaboration d'un portrait robot. On attend le visionnage des bandes aussi pour essayer de voir notre tueur. **

– **Et le bureau de Tokyo ? **demanda le brun. **Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent de l'affaire ? »**

La jeune inspectrice principale se renfrogna à sa question et lui fit signe de s'approcher pour qu'ils parlent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle lui raconta ensuite qu'elle avait reçu un mail de provocation l'avertissant que quelqu'un comptait faire fermer leur Bureau, et que c'était le numéro inconnu qui leur avait donné un indice sur ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire. Aux yeux de Dazai, c'était extrêmement louche. Fyodor, distribuer des indices gratuitement ? Impossible, il en mettait sa main au feu, il y avait anguille sous roche.

**« Donc Topaz serait notre coupable ? **déclara-t-il.

– **Apparemment, mais il nous faut des preuves, **soupira Yosano. **Si personne ne peut prouver que c'était lui, on a les pieds et poings liés.**

– **Aucun policier en faction ne l'a vu ?**

– **Ils ont appréhendé un suspect, mais ce n'est pas Topaz. Loin de là. »**

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bâtiment, tandis que Ranpo restait en position pour analyser la scène du crime. Ils contournèrent les témoins déjà interrogés qui attendaient de trouver un taxi ou une voiture pour les ramener, et se dirigèrent vers un groupe de policiers un peu plus loin. La simple observation de leurs positions permettait à Dazai d'en déduire qu'ils avaient comme tâche de surveiller le fameux interpellé, et qu'ils tenaient à le faire bien pour ne pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois avoir et perdre définitivement toute crédibilité.

Ils s'écartèrent pour laisser Yosano et Dazai passer, et le regard du brun finit par tomber sur l'homme assis par terre et menotté. Ses yeux blancs étaient résolument fixés sur le sol, et ses cheveux blonds tombaient autour de son visage, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été coupés depuis des mois. L'inconnu releva la tête à leur approche – et Dazai eut cette impression toujours aussi perturbante que les aveugles, même dépourvus de la vue, étaient capables de vous trouver sans problème vos yeux. C'était presque terrifiant.

**« Il ne ressemble pas trop à Topaz. » **finit-il remarquer. C'était plus une remarque innocente qu'un reproche, mais les policiers le foudroyèrent du regard et marmonnèrent quelques phrases méprisantes à son intention.

**« L'obscurité a rendu l'interpellation complexe, **commenta Yosano en haussant les épaules. **Et le stress aussi. Personne n'est responsable.**

– **Ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de dire, **se défendit le brun. **Je ne blâme personne. Je dis juste que, tant qu'à essayer de nous berner, Fyodor Dostoevsky aurait pu en trouver un qui lui ressemble un minimum.**

– _**Je n'ai pas de lien avec ce Fyodor je ne sais pas quoi**_** !** s'exclama soudainement le blond d'un ton extrêmement agacé. **Je suis innocent ! » **Les inspecteurs et policiers l'observèrent avec intérêt. Yosano s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour l'interroger :

**« Quel est votre nom ? Que faisiez-vous sur la propriété de Fitzgerald ? **

– **Je m'appelle John Steinbeck, **lâcha le blond, visiblement toujours un peu remonté. **Je suis un ami de monsieur Fitzgerald. Je venais lui transmettre un message de ma part et de celle d'un autre ami, pour le féliciter.**

– **Pourquoi être entré par derrière ? **intervint Dazai. **Si vous êtes un ami, pas besoin de vous cacher ainsi.**** En plus, vu vos problèmes de vue évidents, cela ne me semble pas très prudent. **

– **J'ai l'habitude d'emprunter ce chemin. ****Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je n'appartiens pas exactement à la classe sociale des amis de monsieur Fitzgerald. Il m'avait demandé de venir sans me faire remarquer.**

– **Une bien jolie amitié en somme. » **se moqua ouvertement le brun. Yosano le fusilla du regard pour lui faire signe de se taire.

**« Pourquoi avoir fui devant les policiers ?**

– **Vous m'avez fait peur ! **se défendit le blond. **Je savais que monsieur Fitzgerald avait demandé une sécurité renforcée, mais pas à ce point. Percevoir autant de présences et de mouvements m'a fait peur. J'ai cru que vous alliez m'arrêter – et vous l'avez fait ! »**

Dazai n'avait pas l'impression qu'il mentait, et ce constat l'inquiétait. Apparemment, ils avaient fait fausse route et avaient juste perdu du temps en interpellant un homme étranger à leur histoire. S'ils n'avaient pas été dupés, ils auraient peut-être mis la main sur le vrai Topaz, ou au moins leur tueur. Et ils n'en seraient pas là, dans cette situation plus que compliquée et pourrie.

**« Je ne crois pas qu'il mente, **lâcha-t-il à Yosano. **On fait fausse route.**

– **Encore une fois, **souffla la jeune femme en se redressant. **On ne fait que ça on dirait. » **Sa voix sonnait très lasse, et Dazai crut qu'elle allait baisser les bras, mais elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui dire : **« Je retourne à l'intérieur. Ranpo a peut-être des informations supplémentaires.**

– **Il nous en faudra un paquet pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. » **lâcha lugubrement le brun en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils retournèrent dans l'enceinte étouffante du manoir, et Dazai laissa son esprit vagabonder sur les murs impeccables et les décorations dorées. Il se demandait ce qu'avait ressenti Fitzgerald pendant ses derniers instants ; une pensée bien lugubre, mais combien de fois jadis avait-il songé à la mort ? Autrefois, ce genre de pensées le fascinait grandement, et il avait de nombreuses fois tenté de se donner la mort. Il n'avait jamais réussi, toutes ses tentatives avaient lamentablement échoué, et il avait progressivement abandonné ses envies aux côtés d'Oda.

Ces derniers temps, tout le ramenait à cette époque, que ce soit la mort de son supérieur huit mois plus tôt ou les événements les plus récents. Il avait l'impression de revoir cette époque partout. Et cela le dérangeait énormément. Était-ce encore un coup de Fyodor ? Il finissait par tout mettre sur le dos du russe, sans bien savoir si tout était réellement de sa faute ou s'il devenait juste paranoïaque.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur la scène du crime, ils constatèrent que Ranpo était en conversation animée avec l'un des policiers. Ils se rapprochèrent dans un même mouvement, craignant presque de découvrir que leur collègue était en train de se disputer puérilement avec des policiers, mais il semblait au contraire très excité, comme s'il avait fait une découverte majeure ; d'ailleurs, à peine l'eut-ils rejoint qu'il s'exclamait d'une voix forte :

**« J'ai du neuf ! **

– **Nous avons du neuf, **tenta de le corriger le policier, mais le jeune homme au gavroche ne lui accorda aucune attention et poursuivit à la première personne du singulier :

– **Les bandes vidéos fonctionnent encore. Elles n'ont pas encore été analysées en totalité – il se trouve que Fitzgerald n'était pas très attentif et avait tendance à ne jamais les classer – mais les enquêteurs sont quasiment certains de pouvoir identifier le tueur s'il apparaît bien dessus.**

– **C'est une excellente nouvelle, **lâcha Yosano, apparemment soulagée, et Dazai opina à côté.

– **Je pense aussi avoir une hypothèse sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

L'inspecteur généralement très nonchalant et peu motivé semblait en grande forme aujourd'hui, sans doute lui aussi gagné par l'urgence et l'épée de Damoclès qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux. Ils avaient intérêt à être efficaces s'ils voulaient éviter que le Bureau de Tokyo ne prenne des sanctions trop importantes contre eux. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler leur faute s'il y avait eu un meurtre à Yokohama, mais cela risquait quand même de faire une bien mauvaise impression. Considérant la renommée des Fitzgerald, l'affaire allait prendre de l'ampleur, et ils allaient devoir faire attention à leurs têtes. Surtout Akutagawa et les autres policiers présents lors du drame. Eux allaient sûrement frôler la sanction disciplinaire sévère s'il était prouvé que le meurtre aurait pu être évité.

**« Quelle est-elle ? **s'enquit Yosano.

– **Je pense que l'expéditeur du mail et le numéro inconnu sont liés.**

– **Dostoevsky m'a** **affirmé le contraire.**

– **Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait juré être de notre côté. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne se connaissent pas. Je crois que l'expéditeur, ce fameux « Kolya » avait pour objectif de nous mettre face à une situation dans laquelle nous ne pouvions que tomber dans le piège de Dostoevsky.**

– **On ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne rien faire, **poursuivit tout haut la nouvelle inspectrice principale en comprenant, **alors on a été obligés de l'écouter.**

– **Et il a usé de cela à son avantage, **conclut le brun. **En nous faisant croire des choses qui n'étaient pas forcément vraies.**

– **Tu penses que Topaz n'a jamais eu l'intention de venir ici ? **demanda Ranpo.

– **Je pense que ce serait très inconscient. Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?**

– **Je pense qu'il était là, **le détrompa l'inspecteur aux cheveux de jais. **Mais qu'on ne l'a pas attrapé. »**

Pendant que Yosano laissait échapper une exclamation surprise, Dazai réfléchit aux mots de son collègue. Peut-être en effet que le prisonnier était bel et bien venu jusqu'au manoir de Fitzgerald. Et donner cette information était on-ne-peut-plus bénéfique pour l'informateur diabolique qui se cachait derrière le numéro inconnu : si Topaz avait été arrêté, il aurait partiellement gagné leur confiance ; dans le scénario contraire, celui qui s'était malheureusement produit, Topaz leur échappait encore, ils se ridiculisaient, et le plan de Dostoevsky continuait de se dérouler sans accroc.

Il était presque admiratif d'une telle stratégie, tant elle était bien pensée et avantageuse dans presque toutes les situations. Fyodor ne laissait définitivement rien au hasard, et il était évident qu'il se jouait d'eux depuis un bon moment.

**« On s'est fait avoir comme des débutants, **finit-il par conclure. **Menés en bateau par un homme qui n'ose même pas sortir de sa cachette pour nous défier. **

– **C'est ce que je pense aussi, **approuva Ranpo. **Mais on peut encore reprendre l'avantage.**

– **Tu penses à une stratégie en particulier ? » **s'enquit le brun. Il avait ses propres idées sur la question, mais était curieux de savoir à quoi le cerveau de génie de son collègue pensait.

**« J'en ai plusieurs, **lâcha-t-il d'un ton malicieux, **mais je crois que d'abord, on a un autre problème. » **

Il désigna du menton quelque chose qui se produisait dans leur dos, et Dazai se retourna d'un geste rapide pour tomber nez à nez avec Ango. Il fit la moue en rencontrant les yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes rondes de son ancien ami, mais ne fit aucun commentaire – même s'il en mourait d'envie. À voir le regard courroucé de l'inspecteur tokyoïte, il ne venait sûrement pas pour une visite amicale. Surtout à deux heures du matin.

**« Inspecteur Sakaguchi, **le salua avec professionnalisme Yosano sans se laisser déstabiliser. **Bonjour ? Bonsoir ? **

– **Peu importe, **soupira Ango, **je ne viens pas pour vous tenir compagnie. » **Son regard se posa sur l'endroit où le crime avait été commis, désormais exempt de cadavre car les légistes étaient venus l'emmener entre temps, et il soupira une nouvelle fois. **« Francis Fitzgerald est mort.**

– **Il semblerait, **ironisa Dazai. **Ou alors il nous fait une petite blague d'un humour douteux. » **Yosano lui écrasa le pied de toutes ses forces avec ses talons, signe très clair qu'ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à profiter de son humour sarcastique.

**« Sous vos yeux, **poursuivit Ango comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

– **Pas directement, **le corrigea Yosano. **Des inspecteurs et policiers étaient postés à l'extérieur, mais monsieur Fitzgerald avait refusé qu'ils s'installent à l'intérieur pour ne pas perturber la scène. Ryu- L'inspecteur Akutagawa a tout vu parce qu'il a tenté de prévenir Fitzgerald du danger, mais seul, il n'a rien pu faire. » **Le regard de l'inspecteur tokyoïte passa successivement sur les trois inspecteurs présents avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

**« Vous savez qu'il va y avoir une enquête d'ampleur internationale ? **

– **Fitzgerald est mort sur le sol japonais, et il était naturalisé japonais également, **objecta Dazai en fronçant les sourcils. **De tout point de vue, la police étasunienne n'a rien à faire ici.**

– **Essaye de les convaincre alors, parce que dès qu'ils apprendront la nouvelle, ils feront une demande pour récupérer l'affaire.**

– **Ils ne savent pas encore ? **s'enquit Ranpo avec une curiosité apparente.

– **Nous n'avons fait aucune déclaration officielle, et les seules informations qui circulent sur les réseaux sociaux sont considérées comme des rumeurs. Mais, madame Fitzgerald devra s'exprimer demain devant les médias pour officialiser la nouvelle. Avec tous les témoins, cela ira rapidement de toute manière.**

– **Parlant de madame Fitzgerald, **s'étonna Dazai, **je ne crois pas l'avoir aperçue.**

– **Elle se repose dans sa chambre, **l'informa Yosano. **Les événements l'ont secouée, alors nous avons préféré la laisser seule un moment avant de l'interroger.**

– **Faire dans le sentimentalisme ne vous aidera pas à résoudre cette affaire, **fit remarquer Ango, **l'interroger tout de suite vous aurait permis d'obtenir plus de détails puisque les événements auraient été récents dans son esprit. » **Dazai s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'elle ne risquait pas d'oublier de sitôt les événements puisqu'elle avait vu son mari mourir devant ses yeux, mais sa supérieure le prit de vitesse :

**« Je vous rappelle, inspecteur Sakaguchi, que Zelda Fitzgerald est enceinte de huit mois et qu'elle vient de voir son mari mourir le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage. Je pense que le moins que l'on puisse faire pour elle est de la laisser digérer un peu les informations avant de la harceler de questions. »**

L'inspecteur brun échangea un regard complice avec son collègue au gavroche, tous deux ravis de voir leur collègue et supérieur indirect se faire rembarrer par leur amie. Dazai avait des raisons personnelles d'en vouloir à Ango ; à sa connaissance, Ranpo ou Yosano n'en avaient pas mais leur soutien lui faisait plaisir.

**« Très bien, **convint finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. **J'ai des directives de l'inspecteur Taneda à vous transmettre.**

– **Il aurait aussi pu nous appeler non ? **ne put résister le brun.

– **Non, parce que je vais rester ici de toute manière. » **La déception dut se lire sur son visage, car Ranpo étouffa un ricanement moqueur tandis qu'Ango poursuivait en fronçant les sourcils : **« L'inspecteur Taneda vous laisse une semaine pour avancer de façon significative, où l'affaire sera automatiquement mise entre nos mains. Et votre bureau tout entier sera reconsidéré par notre département.**

– **Vous comptez ordonner notre fermeture ? **lâcha Yosano, et il y avait dans sa voix une intonation qui faisait froid dans le dos.

– **L'inspecteur Taneda ne le veut pas, parce qu'il sait à quel point ce bureau comptait pour l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. Mais les autres ne le laisseront pas faire du sentimentalisme devant un échec si retentissant. Sans aller jusqu'à la fermeture, il pourrait y avoir un grand remaniement dans l'administration. » **Yosano le foudroya si longtemps du regard qu'Osamu crut pendant quelques secondes qu'elle allait sauter à la gorge de son supérieur pour lui faire ravaler ces « menaces » – et il se demanda par la même occasion s'il aiderait son ancien ami ou non. Heureusement, la jeune femme ne fit rien et se contenta de poser une autre question :

**« Et votre rôle ici ?**

– **Je dois vous aider, de façon non officielle. **

– **Vous pensez qu'on est trop incompétents pour résoudre un meurtre ? **lâcha Dazai avec mépris.

– **Là n'est pas la question. L'inspecteur Taneda ne désire pas votre fermeture. Et je ne la désire pas non plus. » **ajouta-t-il avec un regard appuyé dans sa direction.

Dazai dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas refaire une réplique acerbe. Il savait très bien où le jeune homme voulait en venir, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner d'être passé à autre chose si facilement, et d'agir depuis six mois comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'exigeait pas de son collègue qu'il porte le deuil tous les jours – lui-même ne le faisait pas, mais il aurait bien voulu qu'il agisse un peu comme si cela lui faisait de la peine à lui aussi. Pas comme si la mort d'Odasaku n'était qu'un incident réglé en quelques jours.

**« Un peu d'aide ne sera sans doute pas de refus, **convint Yosano. **Mais si vous êtes là de façon non-officielle, vos moyens d'actions seront limités.**

– **Je reste un inspecteur, je peux vous aider à analyser des dossiers ou les vidéos par exemple. »**

Yosano parut considérer pendant quelques instants ce qu'il disait, puis finit par hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Dazai fit la moue mais ne protesta pas. Il n'était pas assez égoïste pour refuser une aide dont ils avaient sûrement besoin juste pour des motifs personnels. Il se contenta de dévisager Ango avec mépris pour lui signifier qu'ils n'étaient pas quittes pour autant et qu'il faudrait toujours un miracle pour qu'il lui pardonne.

Ils furent ensuite rejoints par Nakajima et Kunikida, qui avaient terminé d'interroger une grande partie des invités. Il ne manquait que Zelda Fitzgerald, Kôyô Ôzaki – dont Akutagawa devait théoriquement se charger – et sans doute quelques employés chargés de veiller au bon déroulement de la soirée. Eux devaient craindre le pire pour leur avenir, parce qu'un meurtre effectué lors d'une soirée où ils étaient de service était une mauvaise publicité pour eux et leur garantissait sans doute une longue période de chômage.

**« Monsieur Herman Melville a quelque chose à dire, **acheva Nakajima après leur avoir résumé ce qu'ils avaient obtenu – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose de concret malheureusement –, **mais il ne veut parler qu'à un haut placé. **

– **Encore un riche businessman avec des exigences, **marmonna Yosano. **Je vais aller le voir. Et s'il ose me dire que je ne suis pas assez gradée, je lui dirais ma façon de penser. »**

À voir l'expression outrée d'Ango, cela ne devait pas constituer un comportement correct d'inspecteur principal, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire pendant que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers le vieil homme barbu qui attendait non loin. Pendant ce temps, ils firent un point avec Ango pour résumer les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées au cours de leur quête de témoignages.

Akutagawa finit par les rejoindre, suivi par une élégante jeune femme aux cheveux roses que Dazai identifia comme la prêtresse du temple Sôji, Kôyô Ôzaki. La jeune femme ne semblait même pas avoir été secouée par ce qu'elle avait vu – ou alors elle était très douée pour le cacher – et les salua poliment et posément.

**« Ryunosuke m'a dit que vous cherchiez des informations sur celui qui aurait pu s'infiltrer et assassiner monsieur Fitzgerald. Je l'ai aperçu, et Ryunosuke lui a parlé.**

– **Tu nous l'avais pas dit ! **s'insurgea Kunikida, toujours aussi strict.

– **Je ne savais pas que c'était le tueur, **se défendit le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores. **Je l'ai pris pour l'un des majordomes engagés par Fitzgerald.**

– **C'est donc bien comme ça qu'il s'est infiltré..., **réfléchit tout haut Dazai. **Tu peux nous le décrire ?**

– **Roux aux yeux bleus. » **répondit sans hésiter son cadet, et Kôyô Ôzaki opina.

Dazai, lui, eut toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler la surprise qui l'avait gagné. Roux aux yeux bleus ? La description faisait étrangement écho à Chuuya... mais le jeune homme était resté avec lui tout le temps, il était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Il était impossible qu'il soit l'auteur du meurtre, quand bien même la ressemblance dans la description était troublante.

Ce constat et cette idée de ressemblance lui firent cependant songer à quelque chose d'étrange : depuis le début de cette affaire, les personnes concernées partageaient en général de fortes ressemblances physiques. Karma Topaz, Mark Twain, mais aussi Michizô Tachihara et Junichirô Tanizaki, ils se ressemblaient par leur caractéristiques. Cheveux roux ou auburn foncé, yeux clairs. Était-ce une pure coïncidence ? Il avait un peu de mal à y croire. Il était certain que la ressemblance avait été exploité dans le cas de Topaz et Twain – le jeune étudiant étranger avait été interpellé à la place du criminel d'ailleurs. Pour les deux autres, ils n'avaient apparemment pas de lien avec toute cette affaire... Mais le fait que leur chemin ait croisé celui de Topaz était une coïncidence presque effrayante.

Tout cela l'amenait à faire de terrifiantes suppositions sur Chuuya, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout envisager mais qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir entièrement écarter. Il y avait quelque chose de trop étrange dans cette histoire. Chuuya ne pouvait pas être l'assassin de Fitzgerald – à moins d'avoir un frère jumeau très doué pour l'imiter, une hypothèse qui était totalement invraisemblable – mais il avait peut-être un lien avec cette sombre affaire malgré tout. Il se promit de poser quelques questions à son ami ? petit ami ? peu importait, au jeune homme la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Il s'était toujours promis de laisser le rouquin en dehors de ses enquêtes, mais il se sentait qu'il avait des questions à lui poser.

**« Dazai ? Tu nous écoutes ? » **La voix de Ranpo le tira de ses pensées, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation.

**« Vous disiez ? **demanda-t-il en se reconcentrant.

– **On a un début de description, et on va pouvoir interroger les majordomes plus en détail, **répéta le jeune homme au gavroche, **mais sans nom, on va avoir du mal de progresser.**

– **Il pourrait s'agir de Topaz non ? **demanda Kunikida. **La description peut coller.**

– **Pour le moment, elle est trop vague pour en être certain, **contra Dazai. **Même si au moins, on a plus de certitudes que si notre tueur avait été blond.**

– **Vous vous rappelez d'autre chose ? **demanda Edogawa à la prêtresse Ôzaki, qui secoua la tête négativement à leur grande déception.

– **Je ne l'ai aperçu que de loin, **admit-elle, **et je n'ai pas assisté à toute la scène. J'ai échangé quelques mots avec monsieur Fitzgerald avant de discuter avec d'autres de ses associés qui voulaient savoir qui j'étais. Ensuite, j'ai aperçu le majordome lui parler, j'ai vu Ryunosuke, et j'ai entendu la détonation. Tout s'est passé en quelques minutes, et je ne saurais pas vous dire qui a fait quoi après. Il y a eu une telle pagaille lorsque les gens ont commencé à comprendre qu'il était mort.**

– **Cela ne semble vous faire ni chaud ni froid, **fit observer l'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns avec un demi-sourire. **C'est un spectacle auquel vous êtes habituée ? » **Il crut que Kunikida allait l'étrangler pour son impolitesse, mais la jeune femme rit avant que le blond n'ait le temps de mettre fin à ses jours.

**« On peut dire que vous ne mâchez pas vos mots, comme votre père adoptif. » **La mention de Mori le fit tiquer, mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de lui poser des questions : **« Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de scènes, pour répondre à votre question, mais je ne suis pas facile à déstabiliser. »**

L'explication lui sembla un peu hasardeuse, il se doutait qu'il y avait plus de choses derrière que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien avouer mais il décida de ne pas insister. Il avait toujours eu l'intuition que les Ôzaki étaient très doués pour manipuler l'information et faire en sorte que personne d'autre qu'eux n'ait vent de leurs secrets et de leurs problèmes familiaux. L'affaire de Gin Akutagawa était de loin la première affaire publique qui leur était liée, et ce n'était pas directement.

**« Merci pour vos précieuses informations. »** la remercia finalement Kunikida. Dazai trouva le « précieuses » un peu trop exagéré mais il ne tenait pas à réellement mourir des mains de son collègue alors il ravala sa remarque et se tut. La jeune femme s'inclina ensuite devant eux avant de prendre congé.

**« Ton père adoptif ? »** La question, prononcée par Ranpo, résonna dans le silence. Dazai fit la moue, mais il se doutait déjà que cette information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Lui qui avait pourtant pris soin de garder sa relation avec Mori secrète...

**« Eh bien, nous n'avons pas tous la chance de connaître nos parents biologiques**, sourit-il sur un ton léger. J**'ai été abandonné dans un orphelinat de Tokyo quand j'avais un an, et recueilli à six ans. **

**– Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit,** s'étonna Kunikida.

**– Ce n'est pas une information de première nécessité,** répondit le brun en haussant un sourcil. **Mais je peux en parler si cela vous tient tant à cœur. » **

Ranpo et Kunkida échangèrent un bref regard avant de secouer la tête négativement. L'idée d'entrer à ce point dans la vie privée de leur collègue leur semblait apparemment peu attirante, même pour Ranpo qui était pourtant un professionnel en la matière. Dazai leur en était plutôt reconnaissant car cela lui permettait de ne pas mentionner sa parenté avec Mori – il n'avait pas honte du docteur, il ne voulait juste pas être associé à lui.

Ils reprirent leur travail en silence, vérifiant que tout le monde à part Zelda Fitzgerald et Herman Melville avaient été interrogés. Yosano revint vers eux au bout de vingt minutes, avec quelques informations de qualité supérieure à celles qu'ils avaient jusque là récupérées : Fitzgerald avait avoué à son ami se sentir menacé ces derniers temps, depuis la libération de Topaz. Melville avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte de la paranoïa : pourquoi Fitzgerald se serait-il senti particulièrement menacé par ce tueur ? Certes, Topaz avait tué une de ses employées, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi craindre pour sa vie personnellement puisqu'il s'agissait d'une « erreur ». Margaret Mitchell avait été tuée car elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, pas parce que Topaz avait une dent contre Fitzgerald... si ?

**« Je pense qu'un interrogatoire de Zelda Fitzgerald s'impose, **finit par déclarer Dazai après qu'ils eurent tenté de tirer ça au clair. **Elle seule peut nous donner des informations sur ce qui se passait dans la tête de son époux. En dehors du sang et de...**

– **Dazai, **le coupa Yosano, **épargne-nous tes blagues morbides et irrespectueuses et va plutôt t'y coller. Nakajima, accompagne-le. »**

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête avant de suivre un policier pour qu'il les guide jusqu'à la chambre du couple, où la femme s'était retranchée pour échapper à la foule et aux souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé. Alors qu'ils arpentaient le dernier couloir censé les mener jusqu'à la chambre, et qu'ils apercevaient enfin la double porte fermée derrière laquelle leur dernier témoin se trouvait, un violent fracas et un cri en provenance de la chambre les firent tous sursauter.

Dazai n'avait pas son arme de service avec lui, mais Nakajima si alors le jeune homme la dégaina et le petit groupe s'approcha prudemment de la chambre.

« **Madame Fitzgerald ? **appela le policier qui les guidait. **Tout va bien ? » **

Seule une plainte lugubre lui répondit, alors Dazai ne patienta pas plus longtemps et enfonça la porte d'un puissant coup de pied ; le petit groupe s'attendait presque à trouver leur coupable dans la chambre de la future mère, mais elle était seule, agenouillée sur le sol. Des débris de verre brisé jonchaient le sol autour d'elle, et ils s'aperçurent que plusieurs cadres photos semblaient avoir été jetés sans ménagement sur le parquet ciré.

**« Madame ? **s'inquiéta Nakajima en rangeant son arme et en s'approchant prudemment de la femme. **Vous allez bien ? » **Encore une fois, la question resta sans réponse ; Zelda Fitzgerald ne semblait même pas les voir, son regard embué de larmes fixement posé sur les débris de verre. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et paraissait en proie à une violente crise d'angoisse.

**« Doit-on appeler une ambulance ? **s'enquit le policier, apparemment très inquiet.

– **On ne peut pas la laisser seule dans cet état donc oui, **trancha Dazai. **Elle a besoin d'aide. »**

Une part de lui était capable de comprendre ce qu'elle devait ressentir – à la différence qu'Odasaku n'était pas son amant et qu'il n'éprouvait pour lui qu'une profonde admiration. Il n'était pas passé par une crise aussi brutale, mais lui aussi avait failli se débarrasser des souvenirs des jours heureux (Fukuzawa l'avait empêché de faire une si énorme bêtise, et il lui en était plus que reconnaissant).

Mais, de son point de vue, quelque chose clochait. La femme semblait presque dans un état second, et le fait qu'elle était enceinte ne le rassurait pas vraiment sur les réactions qu'elle pouvait avoir – loin de lui l'idée de véhiculer des idées machistes, mais il était quand même acquis que les femmes enceintes étaient sujettes à des sautes d'humeur parfois violentes, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elles se ménagent pour la santé de leur enfant. Zelda Fitzgerald était à huit mois de grossesse, soit très proche de son terme. Un tel choc pour elle avait dû l'ébranler, et il soupçonnait qu'il y avait encore une autre raison.

**« Madame Fitzgerald, **finit-il par déclarer, **nous allons vous aider, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes ici pour enquêter sur ce qui s'est passé et... » **La mention des événements sembla réveiller la femme qui tourna subitement vers lui son visage baigné de larmes.

**« **_**Restez en dehors de ça ! **_cracha-t-elle avec virulence. **Vous ne savez rien, et vous ne comprendrez jamais ce qui s'est passé.**

– **Madame, **répondit-il malgré tout, **c'est notre travail d'obtenir justice pour votre mari.**

– **Justice ? **répéta-t-elle avec un éclat de rire brisé. **Vous ne faites que des promesses en l'air. Vous ne savez rien. Même si ce criminel paye, il nous fera tomber avec ! » **Dazai avait abandonné l'idée d'interroger la jeune femme compte tenu de son état, mais cette déclaration attisa sa curiosité.

**« Vous parlez de Karma Topaz ? **demanda-t-il en conservant son ton posé. **Était-ce lui qui est venu ? » **

Il crut qu'elle s'était de nouveau murée dans le silence, car elle ne répondit rien. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes et d'un geste si vif qu'ils ne purent l'arrêter, elle attrapa un éclat de verre et le planta dans une photographie abîmée la représentant avec son mari, en plein sur le visage de Francis Fitzgerald.

**« Je lui avais dit que cela finirait mal, **murmura-t-elle, _**je lui avais dit ! » **_Elle tourna vers les deux inspecteurs qui ne savaient plus comment réagir des yeux presque fous. **« Je lui avais dit que défier Ôgai Mori finirait mal. »**

Et sur ces mots qui eurent autant d'effet sur l'inspecteur brun qu'une bombe, elle perdit conscience.


	24. 21 : Les joyaux de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa

**Chapitre Vingt-et-un – Les joyaux de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa**

* * *

_Elle observait le marbre brillant sans un mot. Ses longs cheveux de jais étaient balayés doucement par le vent froid d'automne, celui qui fait remonter les vestes sur les épaules. Néanmoins elle n'y prêtait attention que lorsqu'une mèche venait déranger son champ de vision, trop occupée à serrer de toutes ses forces le bouquet de myosotis qu'elle avait amené avec elle._

_Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas venue sur la tombe de sa propre mère ? Cette question la tourmentait, car elle craignait la réponse tapie en elle. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait même pas eu l'intention de venir déposer quelques fleurs à l'endroit où reposait ce qu'il restait de sa défunte mère._

_La première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut qu__e d'autres personnes semblaient être venues récemment. Des petits bouquets provenant des pompes funèbres avaient été déposés, et apportaient un peu de couleur au marbre noir de jais qui avait été choisi pour porter le nom de sa génitrice. La plaque n'était même pas poussiéreuse, songea-t-elle avec étonnement, et elle se demanda qui était la personne qui venait aussi régulièrement. Peut-être s'agissait-il de plusieurs membres de sa famille._

_Elle déposa le bouquet précautionneusement, et s'agenouilla sur la terre sans se préoccuper de l'état de sa jupe et de ses collants lorsqu'elle se relèverait. Elle avait fini son service de toute manière, puisque l'inspecteur Fukuzawa lui avait ordonné d'aller se reposer même si la journée n'était pas finie. Sans doute craignait-il qu'elle ait du mal à encaisser la vue du cadavre qu'ils avaient trouvé ce matin-là._

_Regarder la mort n'était pas une chose facile, et jamais elle ne dirait qu'elle s'y était habituée. Mais cet homme égorgé n'était pas son premier cadavre mutilé c'était sa mère qui avait été son « baptême de feu ». Sa mère, si joyeuse, si souriante, si optimiste, mutilée par des hommes et des femmes qui prétendaient en être. Seuls des monstres pouvaient accomplir un acte de cruauté pareil. Et c'était bien cela qui l'avait poussée à s'engager la volonté de trouver ces monstres qui se cachaient dans les masses, et de les empêcher de continuer sur d'autres._

**Tu penses que je vais y arriver, Maman ?**

* * *

**J + 1**

_18 JANVIER_

* * *

**« Merde. » **Le juron d'Akiko résonna dans le silence de plomb de son appartement vide. **« Merde ! » **répéta-t-elle avec plus de force, sans se préoccuper de ses voisins qui l'entendaient peut-être jurer à quatre heures vingt-sept du matin.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé, à bout de forces ― elle était debout depuis presque vingt-quatre heures, et les récents événements l'avaient vidée de ses forces. Une part d'elle aurait souhaité continuer d'enquêter tant qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance de retrouver Topaz dans les parages, mais il fallait être honnête : ils n'arriveraient à rien s'ils devaient lutter en permanence pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Pour autant, elle ne trouva pas aisément le sommeil, même une fois qu'elle eut rassemblé l'énergie nécessaire pour se traîner jusqu'à son lit. Son esprit repassait en boucle les événements de la soirée. Entre le mail de provocation, le drame survenu au cours de la fête de Francis Fitzgerald et la crise de Zelda Fitzgerald au cours de laquelle elle avait révélé une information dont ils ne disposaient pas, on ne pouvait pas dire que le calme avait été présent.

La jeune veuve de Francis Fitzgerald avait été emmenée à l'hôpital pour effectuer une batterie de tests concernant son enfant et sa propre santé, laissant les inspecteurs sans réponses à toutes leurs interrogations ― et les ambulanciers avaient été formels : _Non, vous ne pouvez pas l'interroger, elle est trop instable._ Il était pourtant certain que la jeune femme détenait de nombreuses informations essentielles pour eux.

D'une certaine façon, le fait qu'Ôgai Mori soit lié à cette histoire n'était en rien une surprise : ils le savaient déjà depuis les premiers instants où ils avaient enquêté, puisque c'était lui le « pauvre médecin cambriolé ». Dazai avait également confirmé que les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas du tout, et n'étaient liés que par une rivalité dont il ne connaissait pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants. En désespoir de cause, ils avaient décidé de se tourner vers Kôyô Ôzaki, qui avait indirectement révélé qu'elle connaissait Mori et qui avait vraisemblablement des liens avec Fitzgerald. Les réponses de la jeune prêtresse avaient cependant été nébuleuses et décevantes :

**« Je ne connais pas les détails, **avait-elle expliqué lorsqu'ils lui avaient directement posé leurs questions, **tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se détestent cordialement depuis des années. Je ne connais pas l'origine de leurs mauvaises relations, je sais juste qu'ils dépensent beaucoup de temps et d'énergie à essayer de se nuire l'un à l'autre. » **Le pire dans tout cela, avait songé Yosano, c'est qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun mal à imaginer ces deux hommes adultes et supposément matures se disputer comme des enfants de dix ans. **« Je sais aussi qu'Ôgai a toujours soupçonné Fitzgerald d'être celui qui avait ordonné à Topaz de voler ce fameux portrait, quand bien même il n'y avait aucune preuve dans ce sens. »**

Cela concordait avec les dires confus de Zelda Fitzgerald, qui avait dit que son défunt époux avait tenté de nuire à Ôgai Mori. Et cela expliquait les motivations de l'homme d'affaires à suivre le procès et à s'assurer que Topaz soit condamné. Cependant, la jeune femme se souvenait bien du dossier sur ce procès, et plusieurs choses ne lui semblaient pas concorder.

Tout d'abord, Topaz avait déclaré sur l'honneur qu'il ignorait l'identité de son commanditaire. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, Fitzgerald avait-il craint des représailles ? Topaz ignorait son identité, Mori n'avait que des soupçons ils n'avaient donc rien de suffisamment concret pour qu'ils puissent se permettre d'exercer des représailles. Évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas exclure l'hypothèse que l'auburn ait appris l'identité de son bourreau pendant son incarcération ou à sa libération. Mais, dans ce cas de figure, comment Fitzgerald en aurait-il eu connaissance ? Il y avait des réponses possibles bien évidemment, mais le scénario finissait par lui sembler tellement tiré par les cheveux qu'elle craignait de faire complètement fausse route.

Le deuxième point qui la tourmentait, c'était le rôle de Margaret Mitchell dans toute cette histoire. Ils étaient toujours partis du postulat que la jeune femme se trouvait là par hasard, puisqu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de lien entre ce cambriolage ayant mal tourné et la Fitzgerald Corporation. Cette récente découverte changeait la donne, mais comment expliquer ce qui s'était produit ? Fitzgerald avait-il envoyé son employée surveiller Topaz ? Était-ce réellement une coïncidence qu'elle se soit trouvée non loin du lieu du vol ? Peut-être le magnat avait-il eu l'intention de l'éliminer car elle était devenue gênante pour lui ? Les hypothèses qu'elle émettait étaient de plus en plus invraisemblables.

Pour finir, le troisième point se voulait beaucoup plus terre à terre : Francis Fitzgerald était-il réellement capable de mettre au point une telle stratégie ? Même en laissant de côté l'hypothèse selon laquelle Margaret Mitchell aurait été sciemment envoyée en « terrain dangereux », le reste de l'affaire restait quand même soigneusement orchestré. Un appel anonyme ― et le fait que Topaz n'ait pas reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'il était évident que s'il le voulait réellement, Fitzgerald aurait toujours été capable de s'exprimer dans un japonais plus que correct ― puis une arme déposée dans une boîte aux lettres sans que la moindre empreinte digitale ne figure dessus, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'on appelait du travail amateur. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais eu le sentiment que l'américain était capable de telles machinations, surtout s'il s'agissait simplement de « taquiner » Mori.

Retourner ainsi tous les événements finissait par lui donner la migraine, aussi elle décida de laisser tomber toutes ces réflexions pour sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité. C'était cependant plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et cela lui prit encore de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne sente enfin sa conscience la quitter et Morphée lui tendre les bras.

Juste avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, une pensée inattendue et presque absurde lui traversa l'esprit.

_Est-ce que Mori avait seulement répondu à son message de la veille ?_

* * *

Il s'avérait que oui, il lui avait répondu. Akiko le constata par elle-même le lendemain ― enfin, plutôt le jour même ― lorsqu'elle se décida à trier toutes ses notifications après s'être reposée pendant sept heures elle se sentait encore épuisée, mais savait qu'elle avait atteint son maximum d'heures de sommeil. Elle tomba alors, perdue au milieu de ses rappels d'activité physique et des informations des chaînes d'actualité dont elle disposait de l'application, sur la réponse du médecin qui avait tardé à venir.

Elle datait que la veille au soir, vers 23h environ. _Juste avant le drame, _songea-t-elle avant de repousser cette pensée. Elle devait arrêter de laisser son esprit s'emporter sur des hypothèses ridicules. Le message était bref et loin d'être à la hauteur de ses espérances en matière de détails : _Cela ne te regarde pas._

Il était bien évidemment hors de question qu'elle laisse cet homme, dont le passe-temps favori était de se mêler des affaires des autres, s'en tirer aussi facilement et de toute manière, elle avait des questions à lui poser sur sa relation avec Fitzgerald, alors elle composa son numéro et attendit quelques secondes qu'il décroche.

**« Je n'ai rien à te dire, **fut la première chose qu'Akiko entendit lorsqu'il décrocha finalement.

― **Pourquoi avoir décroché dans ce cas ? » **observa-t-elle sans se départir de son calme, bien qu'appeler cet homme qu'elle n'aimait pas ne lui faisait pas franchement plaisir. Il y eut un petit silence avant que l'homme ne réponde :

**« Parce que je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas m'en tirer comme ça. Et aussi que tu m'appelles pour me poser des questions sur Karma Topaz et Fitzgerald. Dazai a déjà essayé de m'interroger. » **La jeune femme n'était pas surprise de cette information, elle savait désormais que son collègue avait été adopté par le médecin plus jeune et s'était vite doutée qu'il allait contacter son père adoptif pour l'interroger puisqu'il avait été aux premières loges pour la crise de Zelda Fitzgerald.

**« Essayé ? **releva-t-elle à la place. **Vous faites entrave à la justice ? » **L'expression arracha un ricanement moqueur à son interlocuteur.

**« Ne dis pas ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un scoop. » **Akiko ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il était encore différent comparé à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était bien plus mordant et sarcastique que d'habitude, comme s'il était de très mauvaise humeur.

**« Vous n'êtes pas censé vous vanter. De toute façon, je voulais d'abord vous parler de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. » **Le silence pesant à l'autre bout du fil la convainquit de continuer sur cette voie. « **Vous vous connaissiez pas vrai ?**

― **Je t'arrête, **soupira-t-il avec lassitude, **ce n'est pas une conversation que je désire avoir au téléphone. Si tu tiens absolument à m'interroger dessus, fais une convocation officielle.**

― **Vous vous y rendrez au moins ? **demanda-t-elle. **Pas la peine que je vous convoque si vous ne venez même pas.**

― … **Je viendrais si cela concerne votre enquête, **répondit le quadragénaire. **J'ai dit la même chose à Dazai.**

― **Pourquoi tant de complications ? **l'interrogea-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

― **Ce que j'ai à dire ne concerne que vous, pas les oreilles indiscrètes qui nous écoutent en permanence. »**

Voulait-il dire Fyodor Dostoevsky ? Akiko était désireuse de l'interroger plus en détail, mais le médecin raccrocha sans crier gare sur ces mots, la laissant seule avec ses questions et la tonalité qui résonnait dans son oreille. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec Mori, elle en était convaincue. Il avait clairement changé d'attitude depuis les récents événements, et elle s'interrogeait beaucoup sur les raisons de cette transformation soudaine. Elle l'avait toujours vu égal à lui-même, peu importe la situation, mais ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression par moments de voir une toute autre personne.

Elle finit par consulter ses autres messages, curieuse de découvrir ce qu'ils disaient. La plupart n'étaient que des notifications de journaux qui parlaient tous de la mort de Fitzgerald, officiellement révélée un peu plus tôt par sa famille. Ils semblaient presque ravis de pouvoir meubler leurs actualités avec un tel drame qui allait fasciner toute la population pendant de longs jours, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'un autre scandale défraye la chronique.

Elle avait quelques messages de ses collègues aussi, dont un de Dazai qui lui demandait effectivement d'adresser une convocation officielle à Mori pour obtenir des réponses. Elle lui répondit brièvement une réponse affirmative, toujours aussi songeuse. L'attitude de Mori la déstabilisait vraiment, et elle se demandait encore plus comment interpréter le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Et puis, pourquoi tant de chichis pour leur dire ce qu'il savait ? Il avait toujours été assez narcissique pour aimer mettre en scène le moindre de ses faits et gestes, mais vu la situation, cela en devenait risible. Ils auraient pu organiser un rendez-vous informel plutôt que de s'embêter à lui adresser une convocation officielle qui allait nécessiter de la paperasse dont elle se serait passé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure en réalisant que son estomac criait famine ― ce qui lui apparut plus que normal étant donné qu'il était treize heures passées et qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir ― et décida de se préparer à manger rapidement avant de retourner au BEC. Elle ignorait si ses collègues étaient déjà présents et s'ils l'attendaient, mais elle décida quand même de prendre son temps. Elle savait que l'affaire à venir allait être éprouvante pour leurs nerfs à tous. Au moins, celle-ci semblait se recouper avec l'affaire Topaz.

Elle entendit plusieurs coups frappés à sa porte alors qu'elle était occupée à se préparer à manger, et pesta contre celui qui l'interrompait ainsi. Si c'était encore Kaiji, elle le laissait dehors, se promit-elle intérieurement en allant voir qui venait ainsi la déranger ce n'est cependant pas les cheveux bruns de son meilleur ami qu'elle aperçut, mais ceux noirs de son plus ancien collègue.

**« Ranpo ? **s'exclama-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte. **Qu'est-ce que tu... » **Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car l'autre la dépassa et entra dans son appartement sans un mot. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et la dévisagea avec sérieux, ses yeux émeraudes brillants et son visage figé en une moue inexpressive. Visiblement, il ne venait pas pour une simple visite de courtoisie comme elle l'avait imaginé au premier abord.

**« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »**

Akiko eut toutes ses peines à maîtriser le léger rougissement qui la prit face au regard fixe et déterminé que son ami posait sur elle, mais elle conserva son calme et l'observa avec curiosité.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » **s'enquit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir et vérifiant la cuisson de ses pâtes pour éviter de commettre une imprudence. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que son collègue ne lui réponde :

**« Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec cette affaire. » **Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune femme fut tentée de lui rétorquer que cela n'était pas vraiment un scoop, et qu'ils le savaient déjà, mais elle avait conscience que jamais Ranpo ne serait venue la déranger juste pour lui dire cela, alors elle se contenta de lui faire signe de poursuivre sur sa lancée :** « Toute cette histoire m'a rappelé quelque chose. Tu te souviens du cadre de Mori ? »**

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ils avaient vu ce cadre une seule fois, après l'affaire du portrait, lorsqu'ils l'avaient récupéré sur Topaz pour le restituer à Mori. Ils l'avaient observé sous toutes ses coutures, plus par curiosité que par nécessité professionnelle. Ils n'avaient jamais vu un cadre si précieux, couvert de dorures et même de fragments de pierre qui semblaient splendides. Ils s'étaient longuement interrogés sur comment un simple médecin qui paraissait avoir obtenu son diplôme dans une pochette surprise était entré en possession d'un tel trésor. L'avait-il volé ? Avait-il corrompu des gens pour l'obtenir ?

C'était un des plus grand mystères de leur bureau. Ils se demandaient sans cesse quelles explications il y avait derrière. L'hypothèse du vol leur avait longtemps semblé très cohérente, mais il aurait été surprenant que Mori ait fait un tel scandale pour quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas. Mais, si on suivait tout ce qu'ils avaient comme informations, peut-être Fitzgerald avait-il justement demandé à Topaz de voler le cadre à Mori car ce dernier le lui avait volé… Décidément, tout était bien trop compliqué.

**« Tu penses que c'est la clé de l'inimité entre Mori et Fitzgerald ? **demanda-t-elle finalement à son collègue, mais il secoua la tête négativement.

― **Non, pas forcément. Je pense que leur inimité repose plus sur une mésentente mutuelle et des caractères opposés. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait réellement une explication rationnelle. Mais, tu te souviens du cadre en lui-même ? Son esthétique principalement.**

― **Oui, doré avec beaucoup de fioritures. Pas du tout dans le style de Mori. D'où notre hypothèse qu'il appartienne à Fitzgerald et qu'il ait été volé.**

― **Quelque chose me tourmente depuis cette affaire, **avoua finalement Ranpo en ignorant sciemment sa phrase précédente. **Les fragments de joyaux qui se trouvaient dans le cadre, ils correspondaient exactement aux joyaux volés.**

― **Aux joyaux volés ? **répéta-t-elle sur le coup sans comprendre. **De quoi tu... »**

Elle marqua une pause. L'affaire des joyaux. La seule affaire irrésolue par Fukuzawa. L'unique point noir sur son dossier impeccable. Une collection de joyaux dérobée à une riche étrangère, qui avait été brutalement assassinée lors du cambriolage. Meurtre en chambre close sans la moindre trace d'effraction, et coupable impossible à identifier car aucun témoin et aucune vidéo de surveillance n'avaient été trouvés. Malgré tout son talent et ses efforts, Fukuzawa n'avait rien pu faire pour la résoudre, et elle figurait encore dans les affaires non classées de leur Bureau.

**« Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence, **déclara Ranpo en voyant qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir. **Mais cela sautait aux yeux facilement.**

― **Tu ne l'as jamais dit à l'inspecteur Fukuzawa si ? **réalisa la jeune femme. **Pourquoi ? Il aurait peut-être repris l'affaire.**

― **Ce n'étaient que des suppositions. Je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire qu'il y avait une correspondance.**

― **Mais... »**

Akiko était fermement décidée à protester et à relever le caractère illogique de cette décision lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle observa fixement et en silence son collègue et ami de longue date et finit par aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle n'avait jamais prétendu parfaitement connaître le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, bien au contraire. Mais elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas exactement dans son état normal et si elle avait d'abord pensé que c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui apprendre, elle réalisait désormais que c'était plutôt parce qu'il était extrêmement déprimé. Le léger tremblement de ses mains le lui confirmait.

**« Ranpo, **déclara-t-elle d'un ton plus amical, **est-ce que tout va bien ? » **Il la fixa de ses yeux émeraudes avant de s'esclaffer et de sourire **―** mais cela semblait un peu forcé, et son sourire s'effaça bien vite.

**« L'inspecteur Fukuzawa me manque, **finit-il par murmurer. **Je ne sais pas comment on va faire sans lui. » **Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre : **« Je ne remets pas en cause tes compétences ! Tu es parfaite à la tête de notre bureau. Mais…**

― **Je sais ce que tu veux dire, **le rassura-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas pareil. » **Ils avaient perdu un mentor et un modèle qu'ils pensaient pourtant éternel. Parviendraient-ils un jour à s'estimer suffisamment talentueux pour lui faire honneur ?

**« J'avais voulu lui parler de cette histoire de joyaux, **avoua-t-il ensuite. **Mais j'étais certain que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.**

― **Comment ça ? **releva-t-elle, confuse.

― **C'était entre lui et Ôgai Mori. Je me suis longtemps demandé si l'inspecteur Fukuzawa ne le savait pas lui-même. » **Akiko avait un peu de mal à suivre le fil de ses pensées, et à comprendre tout ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

**« Que c'était Mori qui avait volé les joyaux ?**

― **Je ne crois pas qu'il les ait volés.**

― **Mais…**

― **Je ne sais paaaas, **finit-il par lâcher en s'affalant sur elle. **Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. »**

Voir douter ainsi son collègue convainquit Akiko qu'il n'allait _vraiment _pas bien. Ce qu'elle pouvait largement comprendre, car elle savait qu'il avait été très proche de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. Sa mort avait dû être terrible à accepter pour lui. Elle-même avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle ne parlerait plus jamais à son mentor, à l'homme qui lui avait montré sa vocation dans la police et qui l'avait aidée alors que sa mère venait de mourir et qu'elle n'avait plus personne.

**« J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mes compétences, **finit par murmurer le jeune homme tandis que sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. **Je sais juste que j'aimerais que l'inspecteur Fukuzawa soit encore là.**

― **Moi aussi, **avoua Akiko avec une boule dans la gorge. **Mais on ne peut pas le ramener. Il ne voudrait pas qu'on le pleure indéfiniment.**

― **C'est tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » **Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de réaliser que la position de son ami ne lui permettait pas beaucoup de la voir.

**« On ne peut pas faiblir en ce moment. Si tu as raison, alors on va se retrouver face à la même affaire que lui.**

― **Pas nécessairement, **protesta-t-il, **je t'ai dit que…**

― **Peu importe si ce sont des suppositions, **le coupa-t-elle fermement. **Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette affaire. Et je crois en ton intuition, **ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire et en se déplaçant pour le regarder. **Je suis certaine qu'il y a bien quelque chose de louche derrière tout cela. On va tirer ça au clair, et essayer de résoudre cette affaire en la mémoire de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. Comme ça, on sera certains qu'il repose en paix. »**

Connaissant l'inspecteur principal, elle était presque certaine que, même là où il se trouvait, il devait avoir du mal à se reposer tranquillement. Cette affaire l'avait toujours tourmenté, même s'il l'avait classée « sans suite » bien longtemps auparavant. Ne pas avoir pu apporter justice à la famille de la défunte, et ne jamais avoir fait payer celui qui avait commis un crime aussi horrible, cela lui avait toujours pesé. L'inspecteur Fukuzawa était ce genre de personnes qui se blâme toujours, même quand tout le monde sait qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux.

**« Je pense…, **commença Ranpo, **qu'il y a deux raisons pour lesquelles il ne pourrait pas reposer en paix. » **Akiko arqua un sourcil.

**« Lesquelles ?**

― **L'affaire des joyaux déjà, comme tu l'as dit. Et aussi le fait qu'il doit craindre qu'on emmène son BEC droit vers la catastrophe. Tu te souviens du nombre de fois où il a rattrapé nos bêtises ?**

― **On était jeunes et inexpérimentés, **protesta la jeune femme avec un sourire. **C'était normal.**

― **Manquer de faire brûler la maison d'un témoin ? Provoquer des accidents en faisant des courses-poursuites avec de pauvres innocents ? » **Au fur et à mesure qu'il énumérait ces souvenirs de leurs débuts, Ranpo souriait de plus en plus. Son amie était soulagée de le voir redevenir de plus en plus lui-même. Même si oui, ces souvenirs ne faisaient pas partie de leurs plus glorieux moments d'inspecteurs.

**« Encore une fois, nous étions jeunes.**

― **Espérons que Nakajima et Akutagawa ne fassent pas ça alors, **plaisanta le jeune homme au gavroche.

― **Tu sais qu'ils ont jeté une fausse bombe en plein sur leurs camarades lors de leur premier jour à l'école de police ? J'ai lu ça dans leur dossier, et j'ignore si je suis admirative ou non. »**

Ranpo s'esclaffa longuement devant cette anecdote qui avait eu l'effet escompté : le distraire un peu. Elle était certaine que ni son subordonné, ni son camarade de promo n'apprécieraient qu'elle ait révélé ce détail, mais elle avait eu recours à la première idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit pour prouver à son ami qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément sorti de l'auberge **― **et qu'ils n'étaient pas les pires.

**« D'ailleurs, **reprit-il après être redevenu sérieux, **tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de leur octroyer une promotion ? On a besoin d'inspecteurs assez gradés aux yeux de la hiérarchie pour être efficaces. Et ils ont prouvé plusieurs fois qu'ils avaient les compétences nécessaires pour assumer ce poste. Même si Akutagawa ne sait pas sourire, **ajouta-t-il sur un ton à nouveau moqueur.

― **C'est une raison pour ne pas leur octroyer cette promotion, **répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. **Plus sérieusement, je crois que tu as raison. Espérons que le BEC de Tokyo ne trouve rien à y redire sous prétexte qu'on est sur la sellette.**

― **Ne t'occupe pas d'eux ? **hasarda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. **On se fiche de leur avis non ? » **Tant d'insouciance la fit une nouvelle fois sourire.

**« Pas exactement, mais on peut faire comme ça. »**

Ranpo opina. Il se fichait de la hiérarchie et de ne pas être dans leurs bonnes grâces puisqu'il n'aspirait nullement à un poste à hautes responsabilités **―** il assumait déjà à peine celles qu'il avait actuellement **―** et cette décision semblait le satisfaire, même si Akiko avait quand même l'intention de leur soumettre la promotion avant de l'officialiser.

(Tiendrait-elle compte de leur avis s'ils la refusaient ? C'était une autre question.)

**« Tu as mangé avant de me rejoindre ? **changea-t-elle de sujet en réalisant qu'elle mourait toujours de faim et que son repas devait être prêt.

― **Non, mais je sais que tu n'as pas de sucreries. » **bouda-t-il. Elle lui asséna une tape sur le front.

**« Il n'y a pas que les bonbons pour se nourrir. Laisse moi finir de préparer quelque chose. »**

Ce ne serait pas de la grande gastronomie, mais les aiderait à affronter leur nouvelle journée ? Demi-journée ? À affronter l'affaire qu'ils devaient résoudre en tout cas. Elle termina de préparer deux plats de pâtes **―** un repas certes peu traditionnel mais ô combien efficace pour leur donner de l'énergie **―** et les servit sur la petite table de sa cuisine. Elle traîna ensuite son collègue jusque là **―** elle était certaine qu'il cherchait juste à l'agacer car il ne pouvait pas uniquement se nourrir de choses sucrées, c'était scientifiquement impossible qu'il soit encore en vie sinon.

**« Tu pourras me conduire au BEC aussi ? **demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle eut enfin réussi à l'installer devant son repas. **Je suis venu en métro mais je n'ai plus d'argent pour acheter un deuxième ticket. » **Elle le jugea quelques instants du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour qu'elle ne puisse pas refuser mais finit par hocher la tête.

**« D'accord. Tu sais si les autres viennent aussi ? » **Ranpo lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

**« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont rester chez eux alors qu'on est sur une affaire aussi importante ? Il ne s'agit pas juste de défendre notre carrière et notre bureau. On a aussi notre fierté d'inspecteurs, et on a une revanche à prendre sur le numéro inconnu. Et, en plus, c'est notre métier de protéger les civils ― et d'investiguer les cadavres, comme le préciserait Dazai ― alors on ne peut pas vraiment se tourner les pouces pendant qu'un meurtrier est encore en liberté pas vrai ? »**

Akiko opina doucement. Elle avait de plus en plus peur qu'ils ne parviennent jamais à résoudre cette affaire et arrêter les criminels, mais la confiance de son collègue la rassura un petit peu. Ils ne devaient pas baisser les bras tout de suite. Ils étaient capables de prendre cette revanche, peu importe la difficulté et les efforts à mettre en œuvre.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence, puis la jeune femme prit la route du BEC de Yokohama aux côtés de Ranpo. Le trajet fut aussi très silencieux, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant, plus un silence agréable partagé entre deux personnes qui se connaissaient si bien qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin des mots pour communiquer. Lorsqu'elle se gara sur le parking et qu'ils descendirent de la voiture, Ranpo lui offrit un dernier grand sourire enjoué en la remerciant chaleureusement, sans doute pour lui avoir remonté le moral.

(Cette action la fit rougir de nouveau, et elle se maudit intérieurement pour ne pas être capable de contrôler ses émotions face à son collègue qui ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais qu'elle se refusait à considérer comme une personne pour qui elle avait de grands sentiments. Ils n'avaient pas le loisir d'avoir ce genre de relations _pour le moment_.)

Effectivement, une fois qu'ils eurent grimpé les marches menant à leur pièce de travail, ils y trouvèrent tous leurs collègues déjà installés devant leurs ordinateurs ou une pile de dossier, occupés à travailler si sérieusement que cela la déstabilisa grandement **―** depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas été aussi concentrés ? Après l'évasion de Topaz, ils avaient aussi été très efficaces, mais cela n'avait duré que quelques semaines avant qu'ils ne perdent la charge de l'affaire. Et même une fois qu'elles avaient rouvert les dossiers quelques semaines plus tôt, ils n'avaient pas atteint un tel niveau de concentration.

**« Vous voilà enfin, **bougonna Kunikida en levant les yeux de la pile de dossiers qu'il consultait à toute vitesse.

― **On vous attendait pour faire une mise au point, **ajouta Dazai sur un ton plus léger. **On a aussi reçu le rapport de l'analyse vidéo et de la scientifique qui a essayé d'analyser la scène du crime.**

― **On a également retrouvé l'arme du crime, **intervint timidement Nakajima. **Des éboueurs l'ont découverte dans un sac destiné à être incinéré. Leur curiosité est un coup de chance.**

― **Et l'hôpital nous a contactés par rapport à Zelda Fitzgerald, **conclut Ryunosuke. **Ils estiment qu'elle est totalement inapte à un interrogatoire actuellement, et les psychologues du BEC de Tokyo vont dans leur sens. Son esprit est trop confus pour qu'on obtienne un témoignage fiable à 100 %. »**

La jeune inspectrice principale avait légèrement le tournis face à toutes ces informations données d'un coup, aussi elle s'installa à son ancien bureau qui n'était pas occupé et toujours recouvert d'une partie de ses affaires et essaya de les prendre une par une pour les comprendre entièrement.

**« Recommençons par la plus simple, **ordonna-t-elle doucement. **Zelda Fitzgerald n'est pas en état de nous donner des informations, d'accord.**

― **C'est un problème, **commenta Dazai, **car elle semblait en savoir long. Mais je suppose que la brusquer ne servirait pas nos intérêts.**

― **C'est certain, **le rembarra Kunikida. **Elle a vécu quelque chose de très éprouvant, on ne peut pas exiger d'elle qu'elle soit prête à en parler aussi peu de temps après. Attendons quelques jours pour voir l'évolution de son état. » **Tous opinèrent en jugeant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et Nakajima inscrivit sur leur grand tableau blanc ce qu'ils venaient de dire aux côtés de la photographie de Zelda Fitzgerald.

**« Deuxième point, **reprit Akiko, **l'arme du crime ? Elle a été retrouvée ?**

― **Oui, **répondit l'inspecteur en formation aux cheveux d'argent, **elle était supposée être incinérée, mais deux éboueurs habitués à faire les poubelles pour récupérer des objets encore en état l'y ont découverte. Ils ont pris peur et l'ont déposée anonymement ici ― mais les caméras de surveillance les ont enregistrés et on a pu les identifier. Ce sont deux honnêtes hommes si ce n'est leur habitude de fouiller les ordures destinées à l'incinération. » **L'argenté avait pris un peu confiance en lui, remarqua la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais en écoutant son rapport. Il n'hésitait plus autant quand il fallait leur adresser la parole.

**« Vous l'avez envoyée à la scientifique ?**

― **Oui, **répondit Dazai, **et ils nous ont donné au passage le rapport d'analyse de la vidéo et de la scène du crime. »**

Il lui tendit un dossier cartonné composé de plusieurs feuilles qu'elle entreprit de lire une par une. Les premières étaient surtout des photos prises dès leur arrivée, afin de pouvoir observer la scène du crime désormais impeccable. On y voyait le corps de Francis Fitzgerald gisant dans une mare de sang, mais aucun autre élément ne lui semblait visible. Elle passa ensuite au rapport d'analyse de la scène : ils avaient cherché des empreintes digitales, des marques de chaussures, des cheveux, tout ce qui aurait pu être laissé par leur tueur et qui les mettrait sur la piste.

Sans grande surprise, le bilan n'était pas des plus complet, mais ils avaient malgré tout trouvé des empreintes laissées par des baskets de ville, à l'opposé complet des chaussures portées par les invités de Fitzgerald, ainsi que plusieurs cheveux dont l'ADN ne correspondait pas à celui des invités confirmés de la soirée. Il y en avait plusieurs, et elle parcourut les noms sans qu'ils lui évoquent quelque chose. Leurs dossiers détaillés avaient été joints au dossier cartonné de toute manière, mais elle remit leur lecture pour plus tard elle voulait d'abord savoir si la vidéo avait donné quelque chose.

La vidéo leur avait été transmise, mais elle prit d'abord le temps de lire le rapport d'analyse effectué par la scientifique. Ils avaient relevé plusieurs détails intéressants : tout d'abord, le coupable présumé était passé plusieurs fois devant les caméras de surveillance, mais toujours en prenant soin de dissimuler une partie de son visage. C'était un détail contraignant pour eux, mais qui constituait un indice : il savait où étaient les caméras pourtant bien dissimulées de la résidence.

Autre détail qui avait son importance : certains invités avaient des déplacements qualifiés d'étranges par les analystes. En effet, ils semblaient se déplacer de façon peu naturelle, comme pour orienter Fitzgerald et son assassin dans la même direction. Les noms des invités avaient été relevés, et Akiko ordonna immédiatement qu'on leur adresse une convocation officielle, ainsi qu'à Mori au passage.

Le dernier point résidait dans le fait qu'un morceau de la vidéo se figeait à un moment, alors que la fête battait son plein. Cela ne semblait pas provenir d'un quelconque piratage mais plutôt d'une défaillance du système surchargé de l'homme d'affaires, et cela avait permis aux analystes d'observer avec attention les expressions des personnes présentes et le décor. Ils avaient ainsi remarqué la silhouette d'un homme masqué visible à une fenêtre de la pièce. Impossible de l'identifier, mais il était certain que cet individu était louche et n'avait pas sa place ici.

Une fois avoir pris connaissance de tous ces points, Akiko décida de lancer la vidéo fournie sur une clé USB sur son ordinateur. Le résumé était assez riche en informations, mais elle voulait se faire une idée précise de ce qui s'était produit. Elle laissa pendant ce temps ses subordonnés lire les rapports, pour qu'ils soient en possession des mêmes informations qu'elle.

La vidéo n'était pas d'une qualité exceptionnelle et elle se demanda dans un premier temps comment les analystes avaient pu la décoder avec une telle précision **―** mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'agissait que de leur métier. Elle se concentra pour repérer les détails mentionnés dans le rapport, et découvrit enfin le visage **―** au moins en partie **―** de leur tueur : il était conforme à la description qu'ils avaient isolée, roux aux cheveux apparemment quelque peu bouclés, et vêtu d'un uniforme de majordome. Mais, le fait qu'il avait évité les caméras rendait une identification difficile, car les traits du visage étaient les plus importants pour reconnaître quelqu'un.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de la vidéo, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'inspecteur Sakaguchi, qui leur apportait une nouvelle importante à en juger par son expression. Il lui tendit un nouveau dossier de la scientifique en déclarant :

**« Ils ont trouvé des empreintes digitales sur l'arme du crime. Et il y a des concordances avec l'ADN retrouvé sur la scène du crime. »**

Akiko s'empressa de lire le contenu du dossier : la plupart des empreintes avaient été effacées, mais il en restait quelques unes qui avaient échappé au nettoyage, appartenant à deux personnes dont l'ADN avait aussi été relevé sur la scène du crime.

Il ne leur restait donc que deux suspects.

Le premier était leur coupable supposé, ancien prisonnier évadé et en fuite, inculpé pour vol et homicide involontaire : Karma Topaz.

Le deuxième était un ancien suspect dans l'affaire de la recherche de Topaz, innocenté mais toujours fiché dans leur base de donnée : Chuuya Nakahara.


	25. 22 : Fyodor Dostoevsky est un philosophe

**Chapitre Vingt-deux – Fyodor Dostoevsky était un philosophe**

* * *

_Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération et laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps, lâchant par la même occasion son téléphone neuf qui glissa sur le cuir usé pour achever sa course sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd ― sa sœur, qui était à l'origine de ce cadeau pour sa promotion au poste d'inspecteur en formation, l'aurait étranglé pour ce geste._

_Il venait de raccrocher après une longue et houleuse conversation avec sa mère et se sentait vidé de toute énergie ― alors même qu'il n'avait pas fait face à sa mère et son regard effrayant s'il s'avisait de dire un mot de travers. Ils s'étaient tous les deux pris la tête pendant près d'une heure, opposant leurs points de vue et opinions sur l'affaire qui les occupait actuellement. Et ce n'était pas une affaire de type policière, mais familiale, ce qui était encore plus délicat._

_Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère _et _sa tante avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas avertir la police de la disparition de sa sœur ― qui était leur fille et leur nièce quand même ! ― pour protéger leur fichue réputation immaculée ― uniquement grâce aux pots-de-vin et relations de la famille Ôzaki, car lui savait le véritable nombre de scandales qui l'avaient entachée mais qui avaient été effacés par l'argent et l'influence._

_Il finit par se redresser en pestant contre elles, et par observer son téléphone en se souvenant du sourire de sa sœur quand elle le lui avait offert. Elle était heureuse d'avoir obtenu une réduction et d'avoir pu le lui offrir avec le salaire qu'elle avait gagné en travaillant à temps partiel dans un petit commerce de proximité pendant l'été. Il ne méritait pas une sœur aussi bienveillante qu'elle, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait qu'on la lui enlève. Sûrement pas. Et il éradiquerait toute personne qui avait osé la blesser quand il la retrouverait enfin._

_(Parce qu'il allait évidemment la retrouver, avec ou sans le soutien de sa famille.)_

* * *

**J + 1**

_18 JANVIER_

* * *

Ryunosuke grimpa sur l'escabeau instable avec un soupir agacé et rangea au bon endroit ― il l'espérait ― les trois dossiers qu'il avait dans la main. Il redescendit ensuite pour changer d'allée et en attraper deux autres, tout en pestant contre cette tâche ridicule qu'on le forçait à exécuter. Sa promotion d'inspecteur se faisait un peu trop désirer à son goût, et il n'attendait qu'une chose : que l'inspectrice Yosano lui annonce qu'il était prêt à gravir un échelon (qui ne serait pas celui de ce fichu escabeau de préférence).

Mais sa supérieure était débordée, il en avait conscience, et il voyait bien qu'elle faisait tout pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et ne pas se laisser submerger par ses responsabilités et son chagrin. Il savait qu'elle faisait de son mieux, et il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu en faire de même dans sa situation, même s'il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle perte. Ses parents et tous ses proches étaient en vie et bien portants. Sa tante serait plus à même de la comprendre, elle qui avait perdu ses deux parents des années plus tôt et qui avait été forcée de reprendre immédiatement leur travail sans avoir réellement le temps de les pleurer. (Mais d'une certaine façon et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne souhaitait pas que Kôyô et Yosano se rencontrent, car une petite voix intérieure lui soufflait qu'elles formeraient une alliance destructrice si elles le faisaient.)

**« Akutagawa ? Tu les as ? » **La voix candide de Nakajima atteignit ses oreilles alors qu'il redescendait, et il tourna la tête vers sa gauche pour apercevoir son collègue qui le dévisageait.

**« Il m'en manque encore deux, **répondit-il avant de lui montrer les deux dossiers qu'il venait de descendre.

― **Je ne trouve pas celui de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa, **avoua son collègue. **Il n'est pas rangé aux F.**

― **Il est peut-être sur l'étagère réservée aux inspecteurs. » **fit remarquer Ryunosuke d'un ton placide.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux en réalisant son erreur de débutant ― ils classaient tous leurs dossiers par ordre alphabétique du nom des affaires ou des personnes concernées, mais les anciens inspecteurs avaient leur propre étagère, plus en évidence et moins remplie, pour simplifier la tâche à ceux qui désireraient consulter leurs dossiers, notamment pour connaître la liste détaillée de leurs affaires résolues et ensuite retrouver plus facilement ce qu'ils cherchaient vis-à-vis de ces affaires. L'argenté se dépêcha de s'y rendre, pendant que le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores essayait de récupérer les deux dossiers qu'il lui manquait. Il les attrapa sans avoir besoin de l'escabeau ― pour une fois ― et se plaça ensuite à la sortie en attendant que son collègue le rejoigne pour qu'ils puissent ensuite retourner travailler et confier leurs trouvailles à leurs supérieurs ― il n'aimait pas trop leur façon de les traiter en larbins, mais il n'était pas certain qu'ils auraient été très utiles avec eux.

Alors qu'il observait le couloir tranquille depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte, il aperçut une silhouette venir dans leur direction à vive allure et crut que leurs supérieurs venaient leur remonter les bretelles car ils avaient été trop longs lorsqu'il aperçut cependant le visage de Dazai, il changea d'opinion car son aîné semblait juste terriblement las.

**« J'ai besoin d'une cigarette, **lâcha-t-il en se plaçant en face de son cadet.

― **Vous fumez ? **releva Ryunosuke qui ne l'avait jamais vu avec une cigarette ou un briquet.

― **Pas jusqu'à présent. J'ai juste vraiment besoin de me calmer les nerfs.**

― **Et je t'interdis de lui en donner une, Ryunosuke, ou le fantôme d'Oda viendra te hanter. »**

Cette remarque provocatrice provenait de Ranpo, qui avait apparemment suivi le brun et souriait d'un air innocent ― mais ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de sérieux et de détermination, ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu Ryunosuke.

**« Oda fumait, **opposa Dazai d'un ton neutre.

― **Il avait arrêté. Et il t'avait formellement interdit de fumer. De toute manière, tu disais détester ça. » **Dazai poussa un soupir exaspéré.

**« J'ai juste besoin de me calmer.**

― **Alors agis au lieu de détruire ta santé. Pourquoi ne pas aborder la question directement ? »**

Ryunosuke ne saisissait pas vraiment de quoi il était question. Lorsqu'il était parti de leur salle de travail avec Nakajima, l'inspecteur Ango leur annonçait avoir trouvé une concordance entre les empreintes sur l'arme et celles relevées au manoir de Fitzgerald. Deux suspects avaient ainsi été isolés, Topaz et un autre homme dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Dazai, qui s'était raidi en le découvrant. L'inspectrice Yosano avait ensuite chassé les deux plus jeunes recrues de la pièce en leur demandant d'aller chercher des documents, et il n'était plus en possession des informations suffisantes pour comprendre la conversation de ses deux supérieurs.

Dazai fit la moue devant la réponse de son camarade et évita obstinément son regard comme un enfant de quatre ans. Ranpo sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et tourna les talons aussi subitement qu'il était venu. Parfois, Ryunosuke ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de ses supérieurs.

Il observa le brun qui n'avait pas bougé, tout en se demandant s'il attendait réellement qu'il lui donne une cigarette. Il hésitait à le faire, non pas par sollicitude envers son supérieur qui risquait de détruire sa santé tout comme lui, mais parce qu'il craignait la réaction de ses autres supérieurs ― et même s'il ne croyait pas aux fantômes, il devait avouer que l'idée de croiser celui de Sakunosuke Oda ne le tentait pas franchement.

**« Il faut que je te pose une question, **lâcha Dazai, toujours aussi maussade, après quelques minutes de silence. **Toi au moins tu me répondras honnêtement. » **Était-ce un compliment ou une insulte ? Difficile de trancher. **« Penses-tu que je faisais fausse route en affirmant qu'Odasaku n'avait pas de lien avec cette affaire ? »**

Il y avait tellement longtemps que le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores n'avait plus songé à cette hypothèse qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir. Oui, le nom de l'inspecteur décédé figurait sur un papier trouvé dans la chambre de Topaz, et il avait toujours songé en son for intérieur qu'il était possible qu'il y ait un lien. Depuis la découverte de Fyodor Dostoevsky, et de ses initiales qui pouvaient correspondre à celles inscrites sur le logo, il avait intérieurement effacé cette idée de son esprit en songeant que ses supérieurs avaient peut-être eu raison de toujours réfuter cette hypothèse.

**« Je pense qu'il n'y a pas assez de preuves dans ce sens, **finit-il par répondre. **Vous en doutez ? » **Le regard de son supérieur se durcit légèrement, comme s'il continuait de rejeter cette idée de toute son âme.

**« Disons que je ne suis plus certain de pouvoir me fier à mon intuition. » **Cette fois, sa voix était _acide_, méprisante, critique.

**« Que voulez-vous dire ? **ne put s'empêcher de demander l'inspecteur en formation.

― **Viens avec moi. »**

Il partit en direction de la sortie du BEC sans attendre de réponse affirmative ou négative, et Ryunosuke lui emboîta le pas, toujours avec ses quatre dossiers en main. La pensée que Nakajima n'avait sans doute pas entendu ce dont ils parlaient et qu'il allait se demander où il était passé l'effleura, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour l'avertir ou lui laisser un mot, car Dazai était déjà loin devant et ne se retournait pas pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait.

Ils descendirent pour atteindre la sortie du bâtiment et s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille à l'écart Akutagawa n'était pas censé être en pause, mais c'était apparemment le cadet des soucis de Dazai. Il le dévisagea avec un air sévère pendant de longues minutes de silence, avant de se décider à parler et à expliquer ce qu'il avait à dire :

**« J'étais présent lorsqu'Odasaku est décédé. » **Ryunosuke ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il aborde le sujet aussi directement. Le ton du jeune homme était froid et distant, comme s'il racontait une simple anecdote. **« Je l'accompagnais interroger des civils dans le cadre d'une enquête et il a été abattu sous mes yeux par un sniper. Tout est allé vite, mais j'ai vu clairement la balle traverser son corps. » **L'horreur des propos du brun contrastait avec son ton neutre. **« Je l'ai vu mourir, **cracha-t-il avec plus de colère, **et je sais qu'il n'a pas de lien avec cette histoire. C'est impossible qu'il ait trempé dans des machinations en lien avec ce fichu russe. J'en suis persuadé. Il était trop bon pour ça.**

― **Peut-être que le numéro inconnu essaye juste de vous induire en erreur en utilisant cette corde sensible. » **Dazai soupira.

**« Je le pense aussi, et il y arrive. Mais je finis par me poser trop de questions. » **Ryunosuke avait l'impression de découvrir un nouveau côté de son supérieur, plus humain que jamais. **« Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais tu découvres quelque chose de plus sur Odasaku… Eh bien, peut-être faudrait-il creuser. Je ne le pense pas coupable, sûrement pas, mais je finis par ne pas savoir si cela repose sur de l'objectivité ou de la subjectivité. »**

Il adressa un demi-sourire de façade à son subordonné avant de partir aussi subitement qu'il était arrivé à l'origine, reprenant vite son attitude incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Ryunosuke était assez perdu quant à cette conversation des plus étranges qui venait de survenir entre lui et le brun, mais il en avait au moins retiré des réponses claires sur les circonstances de la mort d'Oda ― même s'il restait pour une fois assez convaincu que ce n'était qu'une feinte du numéro inconnu.

Il éprouvait aussi un sentiment étrange par rapport à l'inspecteur Dazai. Quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à qualifier exactement, mais qui trottait dans son esprit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le brun agir ainsi, semblant presque _vulnérable _et il avait du mal à y croire. Non, d'ailleurs, il n'y croyait pas. Agir ainsi allait complètement à l'encontre de l'attitude que le brun affichait depuis deux mois, depuis son retour au BEC. Il y avait anguille sous roche, il en aurait mis sa main au feu.

Puisque les dossiers finissaient par peser lourd dans son bras, il remonta et croisa justement Nakajima qui venait en sens inverse. Le jeune homme ne semblait même pas agacé, juste content de retrouver son collègue ― mais était-ce vraiment surprenant ? Ryunosuke n'avait jamais vu son ancien camarade de promo énervé ou même agacé, et il finissait par croire que ce n'était qu'une légende.

**« Ah, Akutagawa ! Tu étais parti fumer ? » **La question était innocente, comme à peu près chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent. Ryunosuke se demandait toujours comment une telle chose était possible ― et il se demandait aussi à quel moment cela avait cessé de l'agacer.

**« Non, je discutais avec l'inspecteur Dazai. » **L'autre sembla surpris d'entendre cette réponse, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

**« J'ai trouvé les dossiers qu'il manquait, **déclara-t-il à la place. **Je suppose qu'on peut y retourner. »**

Ryunosuke hocha la tête et prit les devants. Il se demandait pourquoi le jeune homme avait pris la peine de venir le chercher au lieu de retourner directement dans leur salle de travail. Certes, il aurait dû expliquer qu'il ne savait pas où était son « coéquipier » et Ryunosuke aurait sans doute encore essuyé des remontrances de la part de ses supérieurs ensuite, mais ce n'était pas le problème de son camarade.

Enfin, il supposait que l'argenté était incapable d'agir égoïstement s'il savait que les autres auraient des problèmes ensuite. Cela lui ressemblerait bien. Ryunosuke avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas assez égoïste, et trop facilement prêt à se « sacrifier » pour les autres. Cette opinion n'avait pas changé, elle s'était au contraire renforcée au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent finalement dans leur pièce de travail, l'ambiance était toujours très électrique. Contrairement à ce que le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores avait d'abord pensé, l'inspecteur Dazai n'était pas revenu travailler. Il n'était visible nulle part dans la pièce, tout comme l'inspecteur Ango. Les deux hommes étaient-ils allés se parler ? Il avait cru comprendre qu'ils étaient amis, ou en tout cas qu'ils se connaissaient mieux que de simples collègues, même si leurs relations paraissaient très tendues.

Yosano, Ranpo et Kunikida discutaient activement autour de l'ancien bureau de l'inspectrice principale, une multitude de papiers étalés autour d'eux. Le blond prenait des notes compulsivement sur un petit carnet qu'il ne quittait jamais et dont il se servait toujours lors des enquêtes, d'après Nakajima. Ryunosuke se demandait s'il les gardait tous, même quand ils étaient remplis, et, si oui, quel nombre exact en avait-il chez lui.

Les trois inspecteurs relevèrent la tête en les voyant revenir et leur firent signe d'approcher. Ranpo se saisit de tous les dossiers et les empila comme un château de cartes ― et ni Kunikida ni Yosano ne firent la moindre remarque à leur grande surprise. La jeune femme se leva pour effacer d'un geste assez brutal leur tableau blanc recouvert d'écritures et agita un marqueur noir dans leur direction.

**« Reprenons. Depuis le début.**

― **Lequel ? » **ne put s'empêcher de demander Ryunosuke. Il se prit un regard courroucé de sa supérieure, mais selon lui la question était légitime. Cette histoire était tellement tordue que l'idée même de début semblait abstraite. Tout était si soigneusement emmêlé qu'il était difficile de savoir quand tout avait commencé.

**« C'est une bonne question, **intervint Ranpo. **Essayons déjà d'y répondre : quand est-ce que tout cela a commencé ? » **Il agita un doigt en l'air en dévisageant tour à tour ses collègues de ses prunelles émeraudes. **« Quand Topaz s'est échappé, quand il a été condamné pour la première fois… ou quand les émeutes ont commencé ?**

― **Attends, **l'interrompit Kunikida, **quel rapport entre les émeutes et nos affaires ?**

― **Eh bien, l'inspecteur Taneda t'en a parlé non, Akiko ? Il craignait que la mort de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa ne pousse les civils à recommencer à se soulever. » **Ryunosuke eut l'impression que sa voix avait faibli sur le nom de son défunt mentor, mais il n'en était pas totalement certain tant l'autre s'était repris vite. **« À partir de ce constat… » **Il se leva, attrapa un autre marqueur et inscrivit en grand, au centre du tableau un « émeutes . **« Il ne semble pas absurde de supposer que tout avait peut-être ces émeutes en point de départ. Il y a dix ans, elles ont mis la ville entière dans le chaos.**

― **Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, **intervint Nakajima un peu hésitant comme toujours.

― **Avec beaucoup de preuves. »**

Le jeune inspecteur au gavroche recommença à écrire quelques mots et noms tout autour du premier mot inscrit, qu'il avait entouré d'un cercle vacillant rouge. Les autres se levèrent pour observer la carte qu'il réalisait ainsi : au centre, l'origine potentielle du problème, et tout autour les acteurs de leurs différentes affaires.

**« Tout d'abord, l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. » **Cette fois, le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores était certain que sa voix s'était fêlée quelques instants. **« C'est lui qui a joué le rôle le plus important dans l'apaisement des émeutes. Même s'il restait des insatisfactions, c'est parce qu'il a poussé le maire à écouter les plus posés des manifestants que tout s'est terminé. Et c'était aussi l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs de Tokyo, nommé ensuite à Yokohama pour continuer de surveiller la ville. Il était une cible de choix pour relancer les émeutes, car il était le symbole le plus évident de leur fin. » **Il traça un trait pour le relier au nom de Gin Akutagawa. **« Il n'est pas étrange de supposer qu'il y a aussi un lien avec ta sœur, Ryunosuke. Sinon, je ne vois pas son rapport avec les émeutes, **geignit-il d'un ton moins sérieux.

― **Ne fais pas des hypothèses avant d'éliminer tout ce qui les invalide, **soupira Yosano.

― **J'y reviendrais plus tard alors. Ensuite, Topaz. » **Ranpo poursuivit ses explications avec sérieux de nouveau. **« Topaz est un symbole inverse à l'inspecteur Fukuzawa. Lui venait d'un quartier sensible, typiquement l'un de ceux qui se sont révoltés. Il a été emprisonné de façon « injuste » pour la plupart des habitants de ces quartiers. Et ses actes et sa libération véhiculent des messages forts.**

― **Ses actes ? **releva Kunikida.

― **Il a dérobé un objet précieux dans l'unique but de le vendre, tué d'abord une employée puis probablement le directeur de la Fitzgerald Corporation, sans compter qu'entre temps, il s'est évadé d'une prison de haute sécurité et s'est joué de la police pendant des semaines. Du point de vue de quelqu'un qui déteste l'ordre et veut aller à l'encontre de cet ordre, Topaz est une icône.**

― **Je ne te savais pas si philosophe, **commenta Yosano sur un ton moqueur, malgré son écoute attentive.

― **Je me mets au niveau de notre adversaire, **répondit-il sans ciller. **Je suis certain qu'il pense ainsi. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est envoyer des messages. « Un criminel s'est échappé et a récidivé sous le nez de la police. ». « Votre figure d'autorité a péri. ». « Le chaos va s'installer à nouveau. ». Il leur dit de recommencer.**

― **Mais quel est le mobile ? **intervint Nakajima. **Pourquoi ce Fyodor Dostoevsky ferait-il cela ?**

― **Il a un casier judiciaire dans de nombreux pays pour divers crimes, **réfléchit à voix haute Kunikida. **Mais la majorité de ces crimes était de petite ampleur, il n'a jamais été condamné. Aurait-il une rancune personnelle contre Yokohama pour vouloir plonger cette ville tranquille dans le chaos ? Aurait-il des raisons de s'en prendre à la police d'ici ?**

― **Ou cherche-t-il juste à passer le temps en observant les états d'âme des hommes ? **termina Ranpo. **Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire de chercher si loin. Vu sa personnalité, il ne serait pas surprenant que son but ne soit pas la revanche. »**

Ryunosuke prit quelques instants pour penser aux mots de son supérieur. Le mobile était en effet leur question la plus délicate face à cette situation. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser un homme ― ou plusieurs ― à agir ainsi dans le but d'amener le chaos dans une ville, ou un pays s'ils voyaient grand ? Même une rancune paraissait dérisoire face à l'ampleur de ce qui pourrait se passer. On ne faisait pas sombrer une ville entière dans la délinquance parce qu'on y avait été mal accueilli ou il ne savait quoi.

**« Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, **reprit Ranpo, **je trouve que cette hypothèse de relancer les émeutes est loin d'être improbable. Tout ce qu'il s'est produit forme une ligne droite pour relancer la foule.**

― **Il y a dix ans, les émeutes avaient été terribles, **lâcha Yosano sur un ton dégoûté. **Qui pourrait vouloir faire revenir un tel chaos ? Il y avait eu tant de morts... »**

Son regard se voila légèrement sur ces mots. Ryunosuke n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années lorsque les émeutes avaient ravagé leur ville, et il n'avait à l'époque pas bien compris ce qui se produisait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'étaient des hommes et des femmes qu'il connaissait parfois qui se révoltaient contre ce qui devait être une injustice. Il était trop jeune pour comprendre que tout était infiniment plus compliqué, et que si les premières raisons de ces émeutes étaient légitimes, elles avaient vite tourné au vinaigre lorsque ceux que seule la violence intéressait s'en étaient mêlés.

**« Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il cherche. Les morts, le chaos, **répondit finalement Kunikida. **Peut-être qu'il ne veut que ça. Ce serait plus que discutable moralement, mais est-il vraiment à ça près ? »**

Ils laissèrent la question mourir dans le silence, leurs pensées fixées sur cet homme dont ils ne savaient pas grand-chose, à part sa propension à se moquer d'eux et son intelligence. Ils avaient consulté son dossier sans en retirer quoi que ce soit de réellement tangible en fin de compte. Il était un criminel de bas étage, qui devait plutôt se cacher et laisser les autres commettre les crimes à sa place. Ses rares arrestations concernaient de petits crimes qui ne lui avaient fait récolter que des amendes pitoyables.

Concernant leurs recherches plus poussées sur la vie personnelle de l'homme, ils n'avaient pas récupéré grand-chose encore une fois. Pour être honnête, ils n'avaient même rien récupéré du tout, en tout cas de majeur pour les aider à résoudre leur affaire. Ils avaient contacté la police russe, fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour récupérer des informations personnelles, mais même obtenir un certificat de naissance s'était avéré difficile, et ne leur avait pas appris grand-chose. Une date de naissance et un lieu, Moscou – et ils avaient noté avec ironie que l'homme fêtait son anniversaire le jour où Dazai était revenu, quelques mois plus tôt. Un parcours scolaire difficile à retracer, constitué de nombreux changements de lieux de résidence et d'école. Puis, un vide après son diplôme une dizaine d'années plus tôt, rebouché simplement avec les casiers judiciaires dont il disposait dans différents pays.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de vraiment tangible, c'était grâce à la police de leur propre pays, qui avait signalé qu'il avait séjourné à deux reprises dans le pays et été arrêté pour vol. Cela leur avait semblé bien dérisoire dans un premier temps, avant de découvrir l'objet volé en question. Une voiture. Un vol identique à tous ceux qu'ils résolvaient les mois passés. Soit l'univers avait réellement un sens de l'humour discutable, soit il ne s'agissait nullement d'une coïncidence.

**« Vous tirez au flanc ? » **La voix de Dazai les tira de leurs pensées le jeune homme venait de passer la porte, seul. Il semblait un peu plus maître de lui-même qu'auparavant, et Ryunosuke se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour se calmer.

**« On réfléchit Dazai, **le tança Yosano en réponse, **ce que toi tu ne fais pas.**

― **Quelle violence, **geignit le jeune homme ― qui était définitivement redevenu lui-même. **Je venais justement vous rejoindre et vous aider.**

― **Où est l'inspecteur Sakaguchi ? » **lui demanda Ranpo. Il haussa les épaules en réponse.

**« Bonne question. »**

Ryunosuke haussa un de ses fins sourcils et vit du coin de l'œil Yosano et Ranpo échanger un regard dépité. Si les deux hommes étaient bien partis discuter comme il l'avait originellement supposé, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'échange avait apparemment été constructif. D'un autre côté, Dazai n'était pas d'un naturel expressif ― en tout cas pas sincère ― donc peut-être qu'il était bien ressorti quelque chose de cet échange. Mais, encore une fois, il n'avait fait que supputer que les deux hommes s'étaient parlé. Il était aussi possible qu'ils soient simplement partis chacun de leur côté.

**« Vos réflexions vous ont mené quelque part ? » **les interrogea ensuite l'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns. Il s'approcha du tableau sur lequel Ranpo avait inscrit les noms et les avait reliés.

**« Ranpo nous expliquait la potentielle portée symbolique des agissements de Dostoevsky. » **répondit Yosano.

Pendant que l'inspecteur aux cheveux de jais recommençait ses explications pour le nouveau venu, Akutagawa réfléchit de nouveau à Fyodor Dostoesvky, mais aussi à ses complices supposés. Ivan Goncharov, tout d'abord, qui avait tenté de les assassiner, lui et Yosano avant de se donner la mort. Les autopsies ― réalisées rapidement après l'intervention de Dazai, malheureusement, elles étaient un peu tombées dans l'oubli avec les événements qui avaient suivis ― avaient démontré que Goncharov s'était bien suicidé au moyen d'un poison caché derrière une de ses dents. Une méthode bien souvent utilisée par la pègre et la mafia, afin d'être certain de ne pas se parjurer sous la torture. Le poison était un poison rare méconnu des médecins, mais circulant depuis des années sur le marché noir, particulièrement en Russie.

Ils avaient épluché en détail son passé ― à défaut d'avoir des informations sur Dostoevsky, ils s'étaient rabattus sur ses complices ― sans trouver une nouvelle fois de détail important à première vue. Ivan Goncharov, russe naturalisé japonais, propriétaire d'un café à Tokyo, ils avaient ces informations depuis le début et elles ne voulaient rien dire. Un seul détail les avait fait tiquer, et uniquement lorsqu'ils avaient consulté le dossier du troisième complice de Dostoevsky : le lieu de naissance de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, Oulianovsk.

En effet, Mark Twain, l'étudiant américain interpellé à la place de Topaz et qui tenait à se faire passer sur lui, avait depuis longtemps été relâché et renvoyé dans son pays son nom était en revanche resté sur leur liste de suspects potentiels. Ils avaient consulté le peu qu'ils savaient à son sujet, et avaient obtenu, en s'adressant aux autorités américaines, une information personnelle des plus intéressantes : le jeune homme avait effectué un voyage à Oulianovsk quelques mois auparavant, pendant ses vacances scolaires. Et Dostoevsky aussi, plusieurs années auparavant, dans le cadre d'un voyage scolaire.

Les dates ne collaient absolument pas, mais le fait était que cette ville était la seule chose qui les reliait. Et s'il n'y avait aucune preuve que Dostoevsky et Goncharov s'étaient trouvés à Oulianovsk en même temps que Twain, aucune preuve ne démontrait le contraire non plus. Au point où ils en étaient, ils ne pouvaient que se raccrocher à ces constats simples et il s'agissait de leur seule piste pour déterminer comment Twain, Goncharov et Dostoevsky avaient pu entrer en contact. Quant au dernier homme, l'auteur du mail, ils s'étaient entretenus avec des membres de la police russe et avaient ainsi déterminé que « Kolya » était un surnom courant pour le prénom Nikolai. Ils n'avaient pas été en mesure d'identifier plus précisément le responsable principal de tout cela, mais s'il y avait bien eu une étrange réunion à Oulianovsk, alors ce Nikolai s'y était sûrement trouvé aussi.

Malheureusement, si la piste de la ville leur semblait importante, ils disposaient de trop peu d'arguments pour obtenir le droit d'aller enquêter directement sur le territoire. Ils étaient en négociations intenses pour avoir l'autorisation de s'y rendre officiellement, mais finissaient par considérer de plus en plus l'idée d'y aller de façon non officielle pour mener l'enquête discrètement.

**« D'accord, je pense que j'ai compris. » **La voix de Dazai le fit revenir sur terre. **« Je suis assez d'accord avec Ranpo sur l'idée du chaos. Considérant tout ce qu'il s'est passé, cela semble probable.**

― **Dans ce cas, cette partie est réglée, **s'exclama le jeune homme au gavroche. **On a le mobile.**

― **Ne prends pas de faux constats comme départ**, protesta Yosano. **Même si cela nous semble probable, cela n'est pas forcément la vérité.**

― **Il faut qu'on avance d'une manière ou d'une autre, **la contra son collègue. **On stagne depuis déjà trop longtemps. » **Tous opinèrent doucement. Officiellement, le numéro inconnu et l'affaire Topaz avaient fait leur apparition en novembre. Ils étaient en janvier, presque en février, et ils n'avaient jamais fait d'avancée notable et suffisante. Ryunosuke finissait par se dire qu'ils n'avaient d'inspecteurs que le nom.

**« Bon, reconcentrons-nous un peu, **reprit Yosano avec fermeté. **Reprenons au début, et je veux dire l'évasion de Topaz cette fois.**

― **Le deuxième début officiel, **ironisa Ranpo, mais elle l'ignora superbement et continua :

― **Ce qu'on sait, c'est que Topaz s'est échappé le 15 novembre de la prison de haute sécurité de Katsushika où il avait été incarcéré trois ans plus tôt après un vol à main armée qui avait mal tourné. Aucune trace d'effraction, et aucun indice sur la façon dont il est sorti tout portait à croire qu'il avait juste ouvert la porte et était sorti tranquillement.**

― **Même en observant les vidéos surveillances intactes, on n'a pas pu distinguer le moment où il est sorti, **poursuivit Kunikida. **On dirait vraiment qu'il s'est juste volatilisé.**

― **Et, à ce propos, j'ai une remarque à faire, **intervint Dazai. **Vous vous souvenez de mon hypothèse comme quoi il n'était pas encore sorti lorsqu'on est venus enquêter ?**

― **Encore cette idée ? **protesta Yosano. **On a fouillé toute la prison, Ranpo et moi. Dans la mesure du possible en tout cas.**

― **Justement, il y a des endroits où vous n'avez pas été.**

― **Des endroits réservés aux surveillants, il n'allait quand même pas s'y trouver ! » **Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux inspecteurs, aussi Kunikida intervint pour tempérer.

**« Tu penses sérieusement que Topaz aurait pu se cacher dans la prison et en sortir plus tard ? **demanda-t-il à Dazai.

― **Tout le monde est parti du principe que Topaz était sorti, **répondit le jeune homme en plissant les yeux, **et des contrôles des véhicules sortants n'ont été effectués que pendant les premières heures. S'il avait trouvé une cachette et avait attendu environ vingt-quatre heures, il aurait largement pu sortir en se cachant dans un autre véhicule.**

― **Mais les entrées et les sorties ont été soigneusement vérifiées pendant plusieurs jours quand même, **déclara Nakajima. **Si une personne non autorisée avait tenté d'entrer sur le parking ou dans l'enceinte, elle aurait été arrêtée.**

― **Peut-être qu'elle l'était, autorisée. » **répondit sèchement Dazai.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid polaire sur la pièce. Une fois encore, il sous-entendait sans gêne qu'un traître s'était glissé parmi les inspecteurs de police. Ryunosuke trouvait cette hypothèse plausible d'ailleurs. Un propriétaire de café, un étudiant, Dostoevsky avait prouvé qu'il pouvait rallier tout type de personnes à sa cause. Alors un policier… Ce ne serait pas la première fois que des cas de corruption apparaissaient au sein même d'une brigade criminelle.

**« On tourne en rond, **finit par soupirer Yosano, **sans trouver la moindre piste cohérente et complète. Tout ce qu'on fait, ce sont des hypothèses sans fondement.**

― **On dispose d'un élément essentiel : les empreintes relevées dans le manoir et sur l'arme, **déclara Ryunosuke. **Ne devrait-on pas interpeller l'autre personne pour lui poser des questions ? Tout porte à croire qu'elle est suspecte. » **Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Ranpo éclata d'un rire moqueur après ces mots.

**« Ça, mon cher Ryunosuke, ce serait en effet la meilleure chose à faire, mais apparemment les policiers chargés de l'interpellation ne sont pas encore revenus, et je n'ai pas trop de doutes sur la raison. »**

Il décocha une œillade moqueuse à Dazai qui l'ignora. Ryunosuke, lui, échangea un regard intrigué avec Nakajima les deux inspecteurs en formation ne comprenaient pas trop ce que voulait dire leur supérieur. Alors que tous soupiraient de découragement en observant leur tableau un peu plus clair ― mais pas encore suffisamment pour qu'ils progressent réellement ―, l'inspecteur Ango reparut dans la pièce.

**« Le docteur Ôgai Mori est arrivé, **déclara-t-il en guise de salutation. **Il dit qu'il a été convoqué pour un interrogatoire. » **Akutagawa haussa un sourcil, étonné par cette nouvelle. Nakajima et Kunikida semblaient aussi un peu surpris d'apprendre que l'homme avait été convoqué, mais Dazai, Ranpo et Yosano se levèrent immédiatement.

**« On va y procéder dans un autre bureau. Je finis par me dire que les murs ont trop d'oreilles. » **marmonna la jeune femme.

Elle posa son téléphone dans son bureau et intima aux inspecteurs qu'elle désigna pour l'accompagner de faire de même : Ryunosuke et Dazai s'exécutèrent donc et la suivirent dans le couloir. Ranpo les accompagna également, mais ils décidèrent que lui resterait en retrait avec Akutagawa tandis que Dazai et Yosano mèneraient la danse. L'expression, bien qu'un peu étrange dans leur contexte, avait été prononcée par les deux concernés avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon aux yeux du bicolore.

Le docteur Mori les attendait avec une patience louche dans la salle sélectionnée pour l'interrogatoire, et Ryunosuke se demanda ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup ce grand ami de sa tante, mais il trouvait son comportement étrange. Tout le monde savait qu'il trempait parfois dans des combines un peu douteuses ― d'ailleurs, la révélation-choc de Zelda Fitzgerald en était la preuve ― aussi le jeune inspecteur avait d'abord pensé qu'il ne se remettrait pas si facilement aux autorités. Peut-être n'avait-il réellement rien à cacher après tout ?

**« Quel accueil musclé, **commenta-t-il justement en les voyant arriver. **Je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'honneur. » **Yosano roula des yeux en s'asseyant face à lui, tandis que Dazai répliquait :

**« Il est si exceptionnel de te voir dans un poste de police qu'on devait marquer le coup. Avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois, tu seras là pour qu'on te mette en prison. » **Tant d'aplomb et de cruauté laissa Ryunosuke sans voix, et apparemment ses supérieurs étaient aussi sidérés que lui par la hargne de leur collègue. Le destinataire de la pique en revanche ne cilla pas, troquant simplement son sourire hypocrite contre une mine plus sérieuse.

**« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez venu si vite ? **s'enquit Yosano en fronçant les sourcils. **On vous a adressé la convocation il y a quelques heures seulement, et il est plutôt tard. » **L'horloge indiquait dix-huit heures, l'heure à laquelle leur service aurait ― bientôt ― dû prendre fin si les circonstances avaient été normales.

**« C'est moi qui vous ai dit de me convoquer, **répondit le médecin en haussa les épaules. **Et puis, de nos jours, un coup de fil est plus efficace qu'une lettre recommandée **―** même si je ne doute pas que j'en recevrais une aussi.**

― **Eh bien, **reprit Dazai, **ça nous arrange : nous avions justement besoin de nouvelles informations. Et je sais que tu en as un paquet à nous donner sur Fitzgerald. » **Mori se rembrunit à la mention du magnat décédé.

**« Avant toute chose, je ne parlerais pas sans mon avocat. » **Les quatre inspecteurs levèrent les yeux au ciel avec une telle synchronisation qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord avant.

**« Comme si on avait le temps d'en faire venir un ce soir, **lâcha Ranpo. **Même si c'est une convocation officielle, on peut très bien faire sans.**

― **Et vous pourrez retenir contre moi tout ce que je dis.**

― **Mori, **cingla Yosano, **on est suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça : si vous avez des choses à vous reprocher, ce n'est pas notre souci. Nous, on a un cadavre sur les bras, et si vous savez des choses sur sa mort il est temps de nous le dire. »**

Les arguments de la jeune femme semblèrent faire mouche ― et Ryunosuke se demanda pendant quelques secondes si la façon dont elle s'était exprimée signifiait qu'elle connaissait Mori en dehors de ce cadre professionnel, mais il jugea ensuite que c'était secondaire.

**« Bon, **souffla l'homme, **je connaissais Fitzgerald. Pas personnellement, ni parce que c'était un de mes patients. Je l'ai rencontré une première fois par l'intermédiaire de mon ex-épouse. » **Ryunosuke était content de ne pas être en train de boire, car il aurait sans doute recraché le contenu de son verre de surprise. Mori avait été marié ? **« Elle a été une des premières à faire affaire avec Fitzgerald, et nous avons eu l'occasion de nous côtoyer à quelques reprises.**

― **Mais d'où vient cette inimité entre vous ? **s'enquit Dazai en rajoutant pour ses collègues : **je sais qu'ils se sont déjà défiés plusieurs fois et qu'ils n'ont jamais pu s'encadrer. » **Mori pinça les lèvres.

**« Elle ne vient de rien de spécial, navré de te décevoir. J'ai toujours méprisé son attitude fausse, il a toujours méprisé la mienne, et on a commencé rapidement à se taquiner.**

― **Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle se taquiner, **soupira Yosano. **Vous avez impliqué des innocents dans vos histoires ?**

― **Je n'ai jamais fait cela, **se défendit Mori, **seul Fitzgerald a impliqué Topaz dans cette affaire. Il ne voulait pas se mettre directement en avant, alors il a poussé un autre à le faire pour éviter les ennuis ensuite. Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que ce gamin se soit vengé.**

― **Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il a mérité de mourir ? **s'insurgea l'inspectrice principale.

― **Non. Mais si vous y réfléchissez bien, il a foutu la vie de ce garçon en l'air. Même si Topaz n'avait pas assassiné son employée, il aurait quand même probablement fini en prison pour vol à main armée. Tout cela parce que Fitzgerald l'a manipulé. »**

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Ryunosuke se surprit à éprouver une minuscule once de sympathie pour Topaz, qui avait été une victime malheureuse d'un conflit qui le dépassait complètement.

**« En fin de compte **murmura Yosano, **les amis de Topaz n'avaient pas entièrement tord en disant qu'il avait été manipulé. » **Mori haussa les épaules.

**« Personne n'a appuyé sur la gâchette à sa place.**

― **Vous êtes vraiment sans cœur, **répliqua-t-elle.

― **Il paraît. » **répondit-il à voix basse.

Ryunosuke songea que pour quelqu'un sans cœur, il avait presque mauvaise mine. Même s'il le cachait bien derrière son attitude mesquine, il semblait sérieusement touché par il-ne-savait-quoi. Alors qu'il pensait que l'interrogatoire était fini, Yosano observa le médecin et demanda :

**« Vous deviez répondre à mon autre question. Qui étiez-vous pour l'inspecteur Fukuzawa ? » **Ryunosuke avait encore une fois le sentiment qu'il avait manqué des épisodes.

**« Personne. C'est là tout le problème. » **La réponse de Mori semblait presque sincère pour une fois, déclarée sur un ton empreint de solitude.

**« On ne dirait pourtant pas que vous êtes particulièrement peiné par sa disparition, **lâcha Dazai.

― **Si c'est sincèrement, ce que tu penses, alors tu devrais sans doute remettre en question toute ta carrière d'inspecteur. Ce qui s'est passé entre Yukichi et moi, vous l'avez sûrement deviné. Mais cela ne regardait que nous, encore aujourd'hui. »**

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta la pièce sur une dernière phrase :

**« Vous pourrez m'accuser de tout ce que vous voulez, mais j'ai bien l'intention de vous aider à attraper celui qui a tué la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée. »**


	26. 23 : Les rats sont prompts à s'enfuir

**Chapitre Vingt-trois – Les rats sont prompts à s'enfuir**

* * *

_Le jeune homme poussa un soupir et fit étinceler la lame dans ses mains au soleil qui perçait par la fenêtre entrouverte de sa chambre. Il avait dérobé l'objet en question à son idiot de père, attiré par son côté tranchant savamment entretenu par son propriétaire. Si ses cours de sciences lui avaient appris une chose, c'était qu'une lame bien placée sur un poignet pouvait faire des ravages et lui permettre d'atteindre son but tant attendu._

_Cependant, il savait aussi que sa fin ne serait pas tout de suite entraînée par le geste souple qu'il mourait d'envie ― sans mauvais jeu de mot ― de faire, et qu'il risquait de souffrir longuement avant qu'il ne se soit vidé suffisamment de son sang pour perdre la vie._

_Et puis, il y avait son mentor._

_Son mentor et ses fichus yeux bleus trop expressifs, qui reflétaient parfois toute sa douleur sans qu'il ne comprenne comment c'était possible. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être face à un miroir, face à une personne qui lui renvoyait tout ce qu'il ressentait la seule différence était leur apparence. En tout cas, ces yeux et ce qu'ils reflétaient le hantaient encore aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours où il avait tenté de se tuer depuis leur première rencontre._

_Pourtant, son mentor imposé n'avait jamais particulièrement tenté de le raisonner par ces phrases de psychologue toutes faites qu'il détestait tant. Il s'était juste contenté de lui montrer des choses, des places et des gens, ce qu'il appelait « la beauté du monde ». Il lui avait montré ces étoiles, ces fichues étoiles. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elles avaient de si beau._

_Mais il reposa la lame dans le tiroir dont il l'avait tirée et laissa échapper un profond soupir._

* * *

**J + 1**

_18 JANVIER_

* * *

Dazai tapa frénétiquement son index et son majeur droit contre la surface lustrée du bar du Remus. Le barman, un homme de petite taille qui frottait une cafetière depuis son arrivée une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, finit par lui adresser un regard réprobateur, mais Dazai ne s'arrêta pas et commanda un autre verre de whisky pour attendrir l'homme. Il se remémora celui avec qui il avait échangé quelques mots la première fois qu'il était venu, cet homme aux yeux mauves qu'il n'avait jamais revu derrière le comptoir du bar. Il se demandait s'il avait remis sa démission, ou s'il n'avait plus du tout les mêmes horaires de service.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure pour la quatrième fois en l'espace de deux minutes et soupira. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir spécifiquement à Chuuya pour ne pas être encore arrivé : l'heure de leur rendez-vous n'était même pas encore passée. Il était arrivé plus tôt car il était venu immédiatement après avoir quitté son travail l'interrogatoire de Mori s'était achevé après son départ, car ils avaient tous décrété qu'ils en avaient suffisamment fait pour la journée. Ils avaient un ultimatum qui se rapprochait, mais ils savaient aussi que travailler dans un état d'épuisement grandissant ne les aiderait pas, et qu'il valait parfois mieux laisser tomber un peu la pression pour être plus efficace. De plus, Dazai ne pensait vraiment pas être capable de se concentrer alors que tant de questions lui tournaient dans la tête.

Chuuya était-il réellement l'un des coupables de cette affaire qui les hantait ? La question l'obsédait depuis que les analyses avaient révélé la présence de son ADN sur les lieux du crime. Cela lui semblait totalement impensable : après tout, le rouquin était avec lui pendant que Fitzgerald se faisait assassiner. Mais il n'était pas non plus étrange de penser que Chuuya et Topaz avaient agi ensemble, l'un en allant faire du repérage avant de laisser le deuxième procéder au crime…

Il devenait de plus en plus fou à ressasser encore et encore un nombre incalculable de questions : Chuuya lui avait-il menti depuis le début ? Prétendait-il être un autre ? Connaissait-il Topaz bien mieux que ce qu'il ne prétendait ? Et Fyodor ? Se connaissaient-ils également ? Chuuya l'avait-il invité ce soir-là simplement pour l'attirer loin de l'endroit où le crime allait avoir lieu ? Avait-il eu pour projet de gagner sa confiance puis de l'assassiner, ou simplement de le détourner des véritables réponses ? Dazai savait depuis le début qu'il avait partiellement contribué à rendre l'affaire Gin Akutagawa délicate, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être un traître d'une autre façon…

Il prit une autre gorgée de whisky et savoura le liquide frais qui semblait être la seule chose capable de chasser ses idées noires pendant quelques minutes. Il pria pour que Chuuya arrive le plus vite possible. Il avait besoin de savoir. La réponse qu'il obtiendrait lui importait peu pour le moment ― même si elle briserait potentiellement encore un peu plus son cœur ― il avait juste besoin d'en obtenir une. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il avait toujours cru à la sincérité du jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants, fort de son expérience face aux coupables qu'il arrêtait et dont il savait déceler le moindre mensonge. Mais il finissait par s'interroger. Pouvait-il avoir été trompé par son instinct qu'il pensait infaillible ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à le croire, mais il était évident que Chuuya lui avait caché des choses.

Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de commander son troisième whisky, encore loin d'être enivré, il aperçut Chuuya arriver vers lui et lui adresser l'un de ses sourires étincelants, que le brun trouvait irrésistibles. Il se retint cependant de l'embrasser comme il en mourait d'envie et essaya de garder son sérieux alors que le jeune homme s'asseyait et commandait un verre de vin.

**« Salut, **déclara-t-il en attendant sa commande, **je pensais que tu étais débordé par cette nouvelle affaire. » **C'était en effet ce que le brun lui avait dit après la mort de Fitzgerald, jugeant qu'il avait besoin de se concentrer pour s'en sortir.

**« Oui, mais j'ai des questions à te poser. » **Non, définitivement, le jeune homme était sincère. Sa surprise après ces mots n'était pas feinte. Il semblait vraiment se demander ce qu'il lui voulait. Alors pourquoi tout ceci se produisait-il ?

**« Des questions ? » **Chuuya l'observa sans comprendre et il prit une petite inspiration avant de répondre.

**« Les analyses ont révélé la présence de ton ADN sur la scène et l'arme du crime. »**

Il ne perdit pas une miette de la réaction de Chuuya, balayant pour la dernière fois ses scrupules à l'idée de profiler son compagnon. Il observa la façon dont sa teinte pâlit, dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et dont sa posture se raidit dès qu'il eut prononcé cette accusation indirecte. Il resta silencieux cependant, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à dire pour se défendre ― mais la situation paraissait peu propice à une quelconque défense crédible.

**« Tu ne comptes rien dire ? **finit par lâcher le brun. **Pas même essayer de te défendre ? À moins que ce ne soit pas possible ?**

― **Tu sais que je n'ai pas tué Fitzgerald.**

― **Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'étais pas complice pour autant.**

― **Tu me prends réellement pour un meurtrier ? » **Dazai dut hésiter un peu trop longtemps, car l'autre laissa échapper un profond soupir mêlant déception et résignation. **« Je suppose que je suis mal barré.**

― **On a en théorie assez de preuves pour t'envoyer en prison, **déclara le brun sans le moindre tact, **mais il y a un autre suspect.**

― **Topaz.**

― **Donc tu en savais vraiment plus que tu ne le prétendais ? » **Chuuya eut un rire sans joie et planta son regard azur dans celui de l'inspecteur.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Dazai ? Quelle réponse attends-tu de moi maintenant ?**

― **Que tu me promettes que tu ne m'as pas menti. » **Le rouquin eut l'air un peu confus, puis secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

**« Je crois que je ne peux plus le promettre, au risque de proférer un nouveau mensonge. »**

Aux yeux du brun, sa résignation apparente sonnait comme un aveu. S'il avait vraiment été innocent, il l'aurait clamé haut et fort. Le fait qu'il nie le crime mais pas son implication prouvait la véracité de leurs suspicions à son sujet. Et Dazai se sentait encore plus blessé et stupide.

**« Pourquoi ? **demanda-t-il.

― **Pourquoi quoi ?**

― **Donne-moi juste une explication, peu importe à quoi. Je veux repartir d'ici avec autre chose qu'une déception grandissante. » **Les yeux de son interlocuteur brillèrent étrangement.

**« Fyodor Dostoevsky. » **Il prononça ce nom sur un ton si bas que Dazai aurait pu croire l'avoir imaginé – mais il savait que non.

**« Tu le connais.**

― **Je le connaissais serait plus adapté. C'est même mon ex, si tu veux tout savoir. Enfin, pour employer ce terme, il faudrait peut-être qu'on se soit considérés en couple. On s'est juste embrassés quelques fois.**

― **Quand ?**

― **Pendant mon séjour en France. » **Dazai fronça les sourcils. Il était presque certain que le dossier de Dostoevsky n'indiquait pas de séjour en France ces dernières années. Chuuya dut remarquer sa réaction, car il ajouta : **« Séjour non-officiel. Il s'est fait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pour ne pas être retracé ensuite.**

― **Pourquoi tant de prudence ? Il a commis un crime là-bas ? » **Il avait lâché cette phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le rouquin observa un silence glacé. **« Je vois. Quelque chose en lien avec toi ?**

― **Plus ou moins, **soupira-t-il finalement en réponse. **À l'origine, il venait se renseigner sur quelque chose dont il avait entendu parler, à travers des rumeurs peu reluisantes pour nous mais qui l'étaient pour lui. Il s'est rapproché de moi pour satisfaire sa soif de réponses. Je n'ai pas eu de contacts avec lui depuis son départ de France. Mais il semble qu'il se souvienne suffisamment de moi pour m'entraîner dans sa chute. »** Il ajouta, probablement plus pour lui-même : **« Il me l'avait promis après tout. »**

Dazai aurait pu lui poser des questions sur ce dernier aveu, mais son cerveau réfléchissait présentement à autre chose, sous-entendu par le rouquin quelques secondes auparavant. Selon ce qu'il disait, il pouvait être envisageable que Fyodor ait récupéré son ADN et s'en soit servi pour lui faire porter ― partiellement ― le chapeau pour toute cette histoire… mais cela lui semblait presque trop gros. Il s'en voulait de douter ainsi d'une personne à qui il faisait pourtant confiance peu de temps auparavant, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, semblait-il, maintenant que son instinct lui faisait défaut.

**« Tu te prétends donc innocent et manipulé par Dostoevsky ? » **Chuuya eut un petit rire brisé.

**« Non. Je suis innocent sur ce crime, pas sur d'autres. Je peux simplement te jurer que je n'ai pas tué Fitzgerald et que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce crime-là de près ou de loin.**

― **Dans quels crimes as-tu trempé alors ? » **Chuuya hésita longuement avant de murmurer :

**« Tu te souviens d'Arthur et Paul ? » **Les deux français qui avaient hébergé Chuuya, compléta le brun mentalement. Il hocha simplement la tête. **« Ils étaient les deux principaux mécènes d'un orphelinat parisien. Et, loin des caméras qui les mettaient en valeur pour cela, ils laissaient des scientifiques douteux mener des expériences sur eux. »**

Dazai eut un sentiment étrange qu'il ne put expliquer, une impression de familiarité qui emplit son esprit après cette déclaration. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait dû savoir sur ce sujet, pourtant il était certain de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de cette sordide affaire. De toute manière, les affaires françaises n'étaient pas leur domaine d'activité, à moins qu'elles n'aient un lien avec des japonais.

**« Tu les as aidés ?**

― **Jamais ! **se défendit avec véhémence le rouquin. **J'ignorais cette histoire lorsque je suis arrivé. C'est Fyodor qui me l'a appris.**

― **C'était sur ça qu'il venait se renseigner ? **devina l'inspecteur brun.

― **Oui. N'importe qui dans la pègre pouvait facilement obtenir cette information tant elle circulait là-bas.**

― **Mais quel intérêt pour lui ? En quoi ce trafic sordide l'intéressait ? **insista Dazai.

― **Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'était l'affaire dans son entièreté qui l'intéressait, pas spécifiquement ces machinations. Ou peut-être comptait-il menacer Arthur et Paul, les faire chanter en menaçant de tout révéler, je ne sais pas exactement. De toute manière, une enquête a été ouverte et tout a éclaté il y a plusieurs mois. L'orphelinat a été fermé et Arthur et Paul jugés pour leur crime.**

― **Ils sont en prison ?**

― **Arthur, oui je crois. Paul a été libéré sous caution par sa propre famille et ils ont prouvé par je ne sais quelles preuves qu'il avait été manipulé par Arthur. J'ai de sérieux doutes, mais de toute manière, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.**

― **Et ton rôle dans tout ça alors ? Tu as dit ignorer ce qui se passait, mais je suppose qu'ils t'ont soupçonné.**

― **Ils n'avaient aucune preuve. J'ignorais tout de cette histoire et j'ai été innocenté devant le tribunal.**

― **Dans ce cas pourquoi n'es-tu pas innocent ? »**

L'inspecteur brun ne voyait pas où le rouquin voulait en venir, et il se doutait qu'il faisait quelque peu exprès de tourner autour du pot pour ne pas devoir s'expliquer. Le jeune homme baissa d'ailleurs les yeux pour éviter son regard, reprit une gorgée de vin et observa le barman à la dérobée.

**« Tu me détesteras si je te le dis. » **avoua-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

Le son brisé de sa voix accentua les regrets de Dazai. Il _savait _que le jeune homme n'avait rien à voir dans l'affaire Fitzgerald, c'était quelque chose que tout son cœur lui criait. Mais les choses étaient telles qu'il ne pouvait pas se baser simplement sur cette certitude pour passer à autre chose, et il était certain que le rouquin lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas non plus faire taire ses sentiments et cette attraction tout d'abord purement emplie de désir qui se changeait petit à petit au fond de lui en profonds sentiments, peu importe à quel point il essayait de résister.

**« Je ne te détesterai jamais. » **répondit-il doucement.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il ne parvenait pas s'imaginer haïr ce jeune homme de tout son cœur, peu importe la gravité de son crime. Après tout, il était sans doute une bonne personne aujourd'hui. Et il n'avait probablement pas tué quelqu'un quand même.

**« C'est faux. » **Chuuya prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, son téléphone sonna. **« C'est mon frère, **annonça-t-il après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'écran.

― **Réponds-lui. » **lui déclara Dazai. Il pouvait bien attendre un peu. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

**« Arô ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu as oublié tes clés ? (…) Qui ça ? Je t'entends mal. (…) … Attends, redis-moi ça ? » **Le rouquin changea une nouvelle fois de couleur lorsque son frère répondit à sa dernière question. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dazai, éloigna l'appareil de ses lèvres et murmura à son intention : **« Mon frère me dit que Fyodor est devant notre maison. »**

Les sourcils de Dazai s'envolèrent sous la surprise et il mit quelques secondes à analyser correctement la phrase. Fyodor ? Devant la maison des Nakahara ? Maintenant ? Plusieurs pensées lui traversèrent simultanément l'esprit, si bien qu'il dut prendre quelques secondes pour les démêler. Déjà, que diable faisait cet homme activement recherché par la police en face de la maison de son ex-petit ami ou il ne savait quoi, avec qui il n'avait plus aucun contact ? Ensuite, pourquoi avoir choisi ce moment précis pour venir ? Que ce soit ce jour-là, alors qu'il s'était fait très discret ces derniers temps hormis son intervention lors de la soirée de Fitzgerald, ou ce moment précis, alors que Chuuya était à deux doigts de lui avouer quelque chose, le timing était pour le moins douteux.

**« Je ne lui ai rien dit, **commenta justement le concerné en suivant apparemment le fil de ses pensées.

― **Ce type est au courant de tout. Il pourrait très bien avoir suivi notre conversation et intervenir maintenant pour ne pas que j'apprenne ce que tu as fait.**

― **Dans ce cas, il ne s'agirait que de sa volonté. Je vais te le dire. » **Dazai réfléchit quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

**« Plus tard. L'occasion est trop belle.**

― **Pardon ?**

― **Je tiens une occasion en or de lui parler. »**

Il ne mentionna pas sa réelle envie, arrêter l'informateur auto-proclamé, car il se doutait bien que cela ne serait pas possible. Il était impensable que le russe soit venu sans prendre ses précautions ― et il savait probablement en compagnie de qui se trouvait Chuuya. Mais s'il pouvait au moins avoir un face à face avec l'homme qui les menait en bateau, il pourrait faire d'immenses progrès en profilage et peut-être faire avancer leur affaire.

**« À quoi tu penses ? **protesta Chuuya.

― **Réponds à ton frère et demande-lui ce que te veut Dostoevsky. Et donne-moi votre adresse avant. » **Le rouquin sembla avoir une foule de choses à dire mais se retint, secoua la tête avec exaspération et lui souffla l'adresse avant de reprendre sa conversation. **« Désolé. Tu me disais que Fyodor Dostoevsky est là ? Oui, je vois qui c'est. (…) Je suis au bar Remus actuellement. Il me faudra un peu de temps pour rentrer. (…) Pas la peine ? »**

Le jeune homme coula un regard en direction de l'inspecteur qui avait laissé quelques billets sur la table pour payer leur consommation et se dirigeait vers la sortie du bar. Dazai l'ignora ― peu importait si l'informateur ne voulait pas les faire venir, parce qu'ils allaient quand même s'y rendre. Il songea cependant un peu tard qu'il n'avait pas de voiture ― il venait normalement en utilisant les transports.

**« Comment es-tu venu ? **souffla-t-il au rouquin qui éloigna une nouvelle fois l'appareil pour répondre :

― **En moto. » **Il désigna d'un geste ample de la main une moto fuchsia garée sur les places qui leur étaient réservées au bord du Remus tout en essayant de maintenir sa conversation avec son frère relativement naturelle : **« Attends, je cherche un endroit calme. »**

Pendant ce temps, l'inspecteur de brigade criminelle avait récupéré les clés de moto du rouquin dans sa poche et mettait le contact. Il fallait le dire : il n'avait jamais conduit de moto de sa vie. Il n'était déjà pas très familier avec la conduite d'une voiture ― il avait bien évidemment son permis, mais ne conduisait que les véhicules de fonction lorsqu'il en avait vraiment besoin ― alors une moto… Pour autant, il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner l'opportunité que Fyodor lui offrait ainsi.

Il était intimement convaincu que l'informateur savait qu'il se trouvait avec Chuuya actuellement. Il était aussi intimement convaincu que son appel, sans être millimétré à la seconde près pour sortir Chuuya d'une situation difficile, avait pour but d'attirer toute l'attention sur lui. Il savait également qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que le russe soit encore là quand ils arriveraient sur place ou alors, s'il l'était, ce serait parce qu'il le voulait. En se comportant ainsi, Dazai entrait dans son jeu, et ils en avaient tous deux conscience.

Mais, aussi intelligent et perspicace qu'était Fyodor, il n'était pas capable de comprendre parfaitement les gens surtout quelqu'un comme lui qui se targuait d'être difficile à lire. Et, ces derniers temps, Dazai avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à le persuader du contraire. Sa conversation avec Akutagawa notamment, où il avait admis ne plus savoir où il en était et soupçonner Odasaku, n'était que du baratin destiné à faire croire à l'informateur qu'il gagnait du terrain. Lui, douter de lui-même ? Ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

(Il admettait ne pas s'être attendu et avoir été déstabilisé par la nouvelle concernant Chuuya, ça ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais l'histoire avec Odasaku relevait d'un autre registre.)

Fyodor devait donc être de plus en plus certain de maîtriser les réactions du brun, et il allait le conforter dans son hypothèse encore une fois. Ainsi, le plan qu'il peaufinait dans son esprit depuis la mort de Fitzgerald allait faire un bon en avant et, dans quelques jours, nul doute qu'il serait en mesure de frapper un grand coup dans la pyramide de cartes que le russe créait depuis le mois de novembre.

Ce fut donc sur ces résolutions qu'il mit le contact et appliqua toutes ses connaissances en matière de conduite pour prendre la direction de la maison de Chuuya. Il allait devoir sortir de Yokohama, mais ils devraient l'atteindre en moins de vingt minutes s'il parvenait à maîtriser rapidement le véhicule. Pendant ce temps, le rouquin poursuivait sa conversation, et les bribes qu'il parvenait lui indiquèrent que l'interlocuteur avait très probablement changé.

**« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? (…) Je… Je sais oui. (…) Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas dire ça. Je vais lui dire, peu importe les conséquences. (…) Fyodor, non. Tu as tout faux. » **Dazai était très curieux d'avoir les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire, mais son écoute partielle due aux faits qu'il n'avait qu'un seul interlocuteur à ses côtés et qu'il devait se concentrer sur la route et la conduite de la moto ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. **« Bien sûr que je me souviens. Mais je ne te dois rien et... » **Le dernier mot resta en suspense si longtemps que Dazai jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour voir si le rouquin avait chuté de la moto à cause de sa conduite quelque peu inconfortable – il s'avéra que non et qu'il fixait simplement son téléphone avec un air confus.

**« Il a raccroché ? **s'enquit-il en se reconcentrant sur la route.

– **Apparemment.**

– **De quoi parliez-vous ?**

– **Il a essayé de me convaincre de changer d'avis et de ne pas continuer de te parler. Le nombre de prétextes qu'il est capable de trouver est effrayant. » **Son ton de voix s'adoucit légèrement – trop peu pour que ce soit un acte conscient, mais suffisamment pour qu'un observateur extérieur s'en rende compte. « **Il a toujours été un manipulateur incroyable. Il pourrait convaincre sa propre mère qu'il n'est pas son fils.**

– **C'est sûr que n'importe quelle femme normalement sensée ne voudrait pas d'un meurtrier et d'un criminel comme fils.**

– **Ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de vous dire. En plus, pour ta gouverne, il n'a jamais tué qui que ce soit.**

– **Il a juste orchestré le meurtre de beaucoup de personnes, **ironisa l'inspecteur. **Tu as l'air encore bien attaché à lui.**

– **Est-ce de la jalousie mal placée ? Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre nous depuis longtemps.**

– **N'importe qui devinerait que tu l'apprécies toujours. » **Il grossissait volontairement le trait, ce n'était pas si évident. Il voulait juste faire parler clairement son interlocuteur.

**« Je l'aimais beaucoup, c'est vrai. Mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses après que la vérité sur Paul et Arthur ait éclaté. Je sais très bien qu'il est mauvais, et qu'il n'y a jamais rien d'honnête dans son attitude. Je ne le déteste pas, c'est vrai. Mais je ne l'aime pas non plus, si c'est là où tu veux en venir. »**

Le brun hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Il avait parfois des doutes sur sa capacité à détecter les mensonges, surtout maintenant que tout avait éclaté au sujet de Chuuya et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur ce jeune homme qu'il aimait bien, mais sentait quand même qu'il n'était pas totalement à la ramasse et ne sentait pas de mensonge dans ses dires. Il se demandait simplement ce qui avait bien pu se passer exactement entre Fyodor et Chuuya, surtout du point de vue du russe. Il paraissait logique de penser qu'il n'avait approché Chuuya que pour le manipuler et arriver à ses fins.

L'inspecteur estimait qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que cela sur la moto du rouquin, mais le jeune homme l'obligea à s'arrêter et à lui céder sa place « avant qu'il ne commette un accident et ne les tue tous les deux ». Un tel manque de confiance fit bouder l'inspecteur, mais l'autre ne lui accorda aucune attention et reprit sa place à l'avant.

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minutes de plus pour arriver au domicile du rouquin et n'aperçurent sans grande surprise personne devant. Comme il s'en doutait, Fyodor était parti… ou se cachait, plus probablement quelque part. Essayer de deviner ses pensées et mettre en place une stratégie pour le tromper était la chose la plus éreintante qu'il n'avait jamais fait, et il ignorait dans quelle mesure le russe se laisserait berner par son attitude désemparée et confuse. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en faire trop, pour ne pas se trahir, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus en faire trop peu au risque de pas convaincre le russe.

**« Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu as tenu à venir jusqu'ici ? **Marmonna Chuuya.

– **Parce que je suis un homme galant qui te raccompagne après notre soirée ?**

– **Tu changes de personnalité à une vitesse effrayante. Il y a une heure, tu me soupçonnais d'être un criminel associé à Fyodor.**

– **Je n'ai pas nécessairement abandonné mes soupçons. » **siffla-t-il assez fort pour qu'un observateur l'entende.

Il était quasiment certain de déceler une présence non loin d'eux, et se demandait s'il s'agissait de Dostoevsky ou d'un de ses acolytes espions. Tout bien réfléchi, il penchait pour la seconde option, mais le doute était permis. Cette visite à Chuuya était de la provocation, il en était certain. D'ailleurs, son téléphone vibra quelques secondes à peine après.

_De : Le rat_

_Je savais que tu étais mon plus grand fan, impatient de me voir me dévoiler pour la première fois. Tu deviens presque prévisible, inspecteur._

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette énième provocation, jugeant qu'il y avait plus important à faire. Il se dirigea vers la maison voisine sans prêter attention aux question de son compagnon, et chercha l'endroit où il avait perçu un mouvement quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'y avait plus personne – les rats étaient toujours prompts à s'enfuir – mais il reçut un second message immédiatement.

_De : Le rat_

_En passant, bravo pour avoir trouvé ta moitié affectueuse et séduisante._

Si Dazai avait initialement prévu de feindre la surprise en lisant le message, peu importe son contenu, il n'eut en réalité pas besoin de se forcer en lisant ces mots, qui auraient paru obscurs à une personne extérieure à leur conflit mais qui étaient d'une clarté impressionnante pour lui. _Une moitié affectueuse et séduisante. _C'était mot pour mot ce qu'il avait répondu au barman du Remus le soir où il avait rencontré Chuuya, lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé ce qu'il désirait.

Apparemment, le barman en question n'était pas envoyé par Fukuzawa. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il n'avait pas réalisé plus tôt ce fait. Il aurait pu s'en douter pourtant, grâce au portrait robot qu'ils avaient établi. Même si en réalité, il admettait ne plus avoir de vision claire du physique de ce barman. Les barmans entraient dans cette catégorie de la population qu'on ne remarquait pas vraiment à moins de beaucoup s'intéresser à eux, comme les serveurs des restaurants ou encore les chauffeurs de taxi.

**« Je suis un idiot, **siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

G – **Au moins vous vous en rendez compte. » **rétorqua une voix derrière lui. Chuuya l'avait suivi et le dévisageait sans bien comprendre ce qu'il lui avait pris quelques instants plus tôt.

**« M'enfoncer ne rattrapera pas votre cas. » **Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

**« J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire pour ma défense. Libre à vous de m'inculper – sauf que vous n'avez pas assez de preuves n'est-ce pas ? » **Dazai fit la moue, malheureusement il avait plutôt raison.

**« Disons que les preuves sont relativement accablantes mais que Topaz reste quand même un plus grand suspect compte tenu de ses antécédents, sans compter que pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec l'opinion publique, il faudrait vous inculper tous les deux pour que ce soit juste.**

– **Mais Topaz est en liberté.**

– **En effet. Et je dirais bien que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on l'attrape, mais je n'en suis même pas sûr. »**

Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression de s'opposer à l'homme invisible. Impossible à voir, à identifier, à retrouver. Comment diable avait-il disparu aussi facilement ? S'il avait vraiment tué Fitzgerald, il leur était passé littéralement sous le nez. Comment avaient-ils été aussi aveugles ?

**« Chuuya. » **Il déclara après quelques instants de silence, d'une voix ferme.

**« Hm ?**

– **Réponds à mes questions sincèrement s'il te plaît. » **Sans laisser au rouquin le temps d'émettre une protestation, il enchaîna :

**« Les analyses des vidéos de surveillances ainsi que les analyses ADN de la scène du crime ont prouvé que tu t'y étais trouvé d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

– **Faux, **opposa Chuuya. **Je suis resté avec toi pendant le crime.**

– **Alors comment est-ce possible ?**

– **Pour l'ADN, il est possible de le conserver non ? » **Dazai n'était pas de la scientifique, mais sans doute, avec le matériel adéquat.

**« Et les vidéos ? Elles ne portent pas de signe de modification au cas où tu voudrais t'en servir comme explication.**

– **Ça, je ne sais pas, **admit Chuuya. **La seule idée qu'il me viendrait, ce serait que Topaz ait usurpé mon identité, mais ce serait non seulement effrayant mais aussi assez improbable. » **L'idée avait traversé l'esprit du brun, mais il était vrai qu'elle semblait par bien des aspects assez invraisemblable.

**« Dans ce cas, passons à autre chose. Tu as dit que tu avais rencontré Fyodor pendant ton séjour en France, qu'il se renseignait à l'époque sur le trafic sordide réalisé par Paul et Arthur, et que vous aviez eu une brève relation mais plus aucun contact ensuite.**

― **Oui. Où veux-tu en venir ?**

― **J'essaye de comprendre les liens que tu as avec toute notre affaire. Tu connais Topaz et Dostoevsky.**

― **Encore des soupçons ? **soupira le jeune homme. **Enfin, je peux comprendre. Je ne dois pas sembler très fiable actuellement. Mais je peux te promettre que je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça.**

― **Pourtant, n'importe qui réaliserait qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Tu es arrivé à Yokohama au début de l'affaire Topaz, pour me donner des informations, dans un bar où se trouvait Dostoevsky. Tu étais aussi avec moi quand l'inspecteur Fukuzawa est décédé. Tu es toujours là quand il le faut. » **Il vit passer un éclat fugace dans les yeux de Chuuya, et son expression montra que les piques accusatrices de Dazai l'avaient blessé.

**« La première fois, je ne savais rien. J'avais entendu parler de l'évasion de Topaz, et le docteur Mori m'avait demandé de venir vous parler. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai remarqué que Fyodor était là oui. Mais pouvais-je savoir qu'il vous provoquait en même temps ? Pouvais-je savoir que c'était votre ennemi ? Je te l'ai dit, on ne se parlait pas. S'il te faut chercher une raison à sa présence, tourne-toi vers ton père adoptif. Je peux te jurer sur tout ce que j'ai et sur tous les dieux que je n'ai rien dit à Fyodor. Jamais rien. »**

Chuuya acheva sa tirade en tremblant légèrement sous la colère qui l'avait enflammé au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Encore une fois, rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il mentait sur ce qu'il disait, mais Dazai avait encore trop de doutes et de questions pour juste tirer un trait sur le passé et faire confiance au jeune homme.

**« Le docteur Mori est actuellement suspecté d'avoir des liens avec le meurtre de Francis Fitzgerald, **lâcha-t-il finalement,** est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ? » **La bouche de Chuuya s'agrandit quelques instants.

**« Sérieusement ? Je ne sais rien du tout, non. Je ne le connais pas très bien non plus. Il a souvent aidé ma famille au même titre que Paul et Arthur, et il m'a sauvé la vie il y a quelques années.**

― **Tu ne m'as jamais raconté cette histoire d'ailleurs. Comment ça ?**

― **Tu te souviens de la balle dans ma chemise ? Je t'avais dit que je m'étais fait tirer dessus. C'était à ce moment-là. Il y a quatre ans environ.**

― **Et tu as toujours la même chemise ? Il serait temps de changer. » **La discussion était jusqu'à présent assez sérieuse mais le brun n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

**« Peu importe, je l'aime bien. Je ne me souvenais même pas que je l'avais encore avant de la mettre pour notre rendez-vous.**

― **Qui t'a tiré dessus alors ? Et pourquoi ?**

― **Qui, je ne sais pas, le coupable n'a jamais été arrêté. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas vraiment non plus. Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment : un homme a commencé à tirer dans les rues de Tokyo au hasard. »**

Oui, cela lui revenait. Il avait entendu parler de cet incident : à l'époque, il venait tout juste de quitter le domicile de son père pour entrer à l'école de police et ainsi obtenir un logement non loin pendant sa formation. Il était loin des lieux du crime, mais ils avaient eu plusieurs heures de cours théorique centré sur cet incident qui n'avait heureusement fait aucun mort mais un certain nombre de blessés.

**« C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré le docteur Mori, **acheva-t-il. **Il n'était pas loin du lieu du crime, et il m'a porté les premiers secours. » **Dazai se souvenait que son père lui avait dit être non loin en effet **― **mais il admettait qu'il avait d'abord pensé qu'il cherchait juste à obtenir de la compassion de son fils adoptif pour lui, pas qu'il avait sauvé des vies. Cela le surprenait d'ailleurs, il savait que son père était médecin, bien sûr, mais l'imaginer vraiment soigner des gens était presque difficile.

**« Je vois. » **répondit-il finalement. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans cette rencontre, ni dans la relation qu'avaient ensuite entretenu les deux hommes, si ce n'était le fait que Mori n'avait jamais essayé de profiter de la dette que Chuuya avait envers lui. Peut-être que si, d'une certaine façon, en le mêlant à leur affaire ? **« Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça, **avoua-t-il ensuite en repensant à toutes les informations obtenues qu'il devait mettre en ordre pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

― **Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose avant. » **Chuuya avait lâché ces mots en détournant le regard : effectivement, il n'avait au final toujours pas avoué le crime dont il s'était rendu coupable. Dazai sentait que c'était une façon pour lui de prouver sa bonne foi. Tout montrait qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Mais il le faisait pour convaincre son interlocuteur de ses bonnes intentions.

**« Je t'écoute.**

― **L'affaire concernant Paul et Arthur et leurs activités secrètes a mis à jour un sombre trafic de la pègre à l'international. Donc c'est vite devenu une affaire internationale qui a sollicité des inspecteurs de tous les pays concernés. »**

Dazai sentit son coeur rater un battement tandis qu'il comprenait sur quoi allait porter l'effroyable aveu que s'apprêtait à lui faire le jeune homme. Une affaire internationale sur un orphelinat véreux. Il se souvenait enfin de pourquoi il avait le sentiment d'en avoir déjà entendu parler.

_« Je dois m'absenter un peu, je travaille sur une nouvelle affaire internationale. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas te faire encore remarquer. »_

Il pivota brusquement vers Chuuya qui semblait chercher ses mots et planta son regard noisette dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme soutint son regard après une demi-seconde d'hésitation.

**« Les inspecteurs japonais étaient l'inspecteur principal Yukichi Fukuzawa et l'inspecteur Sakunosuke Oda pas vrai ? **Lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

― **Tu t'en souvenais ?**

― **Ça vient de me revenir. » **Il inspira profondément pour cacher les sentiments qui remontaient en lui. **« Chuuya, je te promets que si tu as eu quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire et les mois qui ont suivi, je…**

― **Laisse-moi finir, **l'implora Chuuya. **Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire.**

― **Non. Mais je sais qu'Odasaku est mort peu après son retour de cette affaire. » **Les yeux de Chuuya s'écarquillèrent quelques instants et Dazai enchaîna : **« Est-ce que tu l'as tué pour protéger ces deux hommes ? » **L'hypothèse le brisait un peu plus à chaque seconde, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Chuuya resta silencieux une poignée de secondes qui semblèrent une éternité à l'inspecteur.

**« Non. »**

L'air sembla devenir un peu plus respirable après que le jeune homme eut prononcé ces mots, d'une voix ferme tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux pour ne lui laisser aucun doute sur sa sincérité.

**« Mais je sais qui l'a fait. » **Le temps sembla se suspendre quelques secondes et Dazai retint son souffle. Combien de fois avait-il attendu ce moment ? Un nom, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait depuis des mois. Un nom, pour faire payer à quelqu'un son crime.

**« Qui ? **Demanda-t-il à voix basse, comme si c'était un nom qu'on ne pouvait pas révéler à voix haute.

―


	27. 24 : L'amour sépare ceux qui s'aiment

**Chapitre Vingt-quatre – L'amour sépare ceux qui s'aiment**

* * *

_La jeune femme manqua de perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse à un mur pour ne pas s'écraser lamentablement sur le linoléum dans un mouvement qui aurait sévèrement manqué de grâce. Non pas qu'elle fut le genre de femme obsédées par l'idée d'être gracieuses en toutes circonstances, sa mère lui reprochait assez ce fait d'ailleurs quand elle était encore en vie, elle voulait juste s'épargner des bleus supplémentaires et les ricanements de ses camarades de formation._

_Elle était la seule femme du groupe d'experts en arts martiaux qui se formait ici, et elle sentait la différence, non pas dans leurs capacités physiques comme ces idiots aimaient le lui rabâcher, mais dans la façon dont ils la regardaient et s'adressaient à elle. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu de geste ou de mot déplacés depuis le début de la formation quelques jours plus tôt, mais elle pouvait percevoir les murmures dans son dos et se retenait de toutes ses forces de leur flanquer un coup bas lors des entraînements._

_Elle n'était pas violente. Pas gratuitement en tout cas. Elle ne frappait que ceux qui le cherchaient, et si elle reconnaissait son impulsivité, elle se retenait toujours de blesser sur ce seul motif. Là, des motifs, elle en avait un grand nombre, mais elle savait que l'inspecteur Fukuzawa ne lui pardonnerait pas si elle créait un nouvel esclandre moins d'une semaine après le précédent. Elle avait déjà échappé de justesse à un séjour aux archives _―_ contrairement à Ranpo, qui n'avait cependant pas eu l'air d'être affecté par cette punition, elle était d'ailleurs certaine qu'il ne faisait que dormir et manger des bonbons _**― **_et avait juste été obligée de partir pour une longue formation à l'autre bout de la région._

_Elle trouvait leur sanction un peu rude _―_même si, en effet, ils avaient entraîné la destruction de preuves à cause de leur inattention fatale _**― **_et avait hâte que la semaine arrive à son terme. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être entourée d'idiots qui attendaient la moindre erreur pour rire. Elle se fichait de leur avis comme de l'autre idiot de médecin qui peuplait encore un peu trop son entourage, mais savait qu'elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de s'imposer à des gens comme eux tout au long de sa carrière._

_Qu'importe, songea-t-telle, elle avait choisi de devenir inspectrice en connaissance de cause. Et elle leur montrerait à tous qu'elle valait mieux qu'eux._

* * *

**J + 3**

_20 JANVIER_

* * *

Yosano avait envie de faire table rase du passé, au sens figuré comme au sens littéral. Mais elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, et elle commençait à en avoir assez. Elle sentait que sa patience avait atteint des limites, et elle souhaitait presque être dans un jeu vidéo où on pouvait demander des indices quand on était bloqué. Elle n'en pouvait plus de faire face à des incompréhensions et des incertitudes, et de reprendre sans cesse les éléments qu'ils possédaient pour essayer de comprendre rien que le cinquième de ce qui avait bien pu se passer ces derniers temps.

Le délai qui leur avait été octroyé pour résoudre l'affaire de la mort de Fitzgerald se rapprochait dangereusement et n'arrangeait rien à son état d'esprit. Son sommeil s'était réduit considérablement depuis la mort de Fitzgerald ―elle comprenait mieux pourquoi l'inspecteur Fukuzawa lui avait une fois dit qu'il passait ses congés à dormir et à ne rien faire pour récupérer après les affaires complexes. Cerise sur le gâteau, Dazai ne répondait pas à ses messages ou à ses coups de fil, elle n'avait donc aucune information sur Chuuya Nakahara et ce que leur entrevue avait donné.

Elle faisait confiance à Dazai malgré tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son retour, mais n'était pas sûre que se fier à lui pour gérer ce problème avait été la meilleure décision. D'un autre côté, il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et il valait mieux que ce soit lui, un homme en qui Chuuya Nakahara avait apparemment confiance, qui lui tire les vers du nez pour comprendre si oui ou non il était de mèche avec Dostoevsky et dans quelle mesure il était lié à la mort de Fitzgerald. À condition que Dazai parvienne à rester objectif et professionnel. Une petite voix lui soufflait que cela n'était pas garanti ―mais elle lui intimait le silence parce qu'elle avait d'autres ennuis.

Elle avait demandé à Nakajima et Akutagawa de ramener des archives le dossier consacré à l'inspecteur Fukuzawa la veille, et cherchait désormais à retrouver les pages consacrées à l'affaire des joyaux, qui remontait à plus de huit ans. Elle n'en trouva que deux et fut un instant surprise de ce manque de détails, avant de se souvenir que l'affaire en elle-même n'avait pas été très loin à cause du manque d'indices.

Elle finit par trouver son bonheur, à savoir la liste de ce qui avait été dérobé à la victime, puis farfouilla dans sa paperasse pour retrouver le dossier consacré à la première affaire Topaz. Elle en tira ensuite une photographie représentant le cadre volé sous toutes ses coutures et les compara en s'aidant de ses recherches personnelles pour reconnaître l'apparence des pierres. Elle faisait confiance à Ranpo, s'il avait dit qu'il s'agissait des mêmes pierres, c'est que c'était le cas. Mais elle ressentait le besoin de le constater de ses propres yeux avant d'interroger Mori à ce sujet ―elle n'avait rien dit lors de la première convocation du médecin car elle avait estimé que ce n'était pas prioritaire, mais elle voulait tirer ça au clair et avait convoqué une nouvelle fois le médecin.

Et en effet, même si certaines pierres lui donnèrent du fil à retordre et qu'elle n'était pas certaine de les avoir bien situées, elle se retrouva au bout de quelques instants en possession de nombreuses preuves démontrant que les joyaux volés étaient en grande partie présents sur le cadre. C'était plus que louche. Elle parcourut le reste du dossier sur l'affaire des joyaux (et sentit son cœur se serrer en lisant l'écriture droite et conventionnelle de son défunt mentor) pour lire les réflexions de Fukuzawa et le déroulement des faits.

À une heure quarante-sept du matin, un samedi soir de mars, Agatha Christie était rentrée d'une soirée arrosée en compagnie de ses gardes du corps ―qui eux étaient toujours sobres, en attestaient les tests sanguins effectués ―dans sa chambre d'hôtel louée dans l'un des hôtels huppés de Yokohama. Environ une heure plus tard ―selon les estimations des légistes ―elle était assassinée à bout portant par un cambrioleur qui s'était ensuite enfui avec l'entièreté de ses joyaux, qui faisaient d'elle une riche femme d'affaires enviée par de nombreuses personnes.

Sur le coup, cela ne leur avait nullement semblé sortir de l'ordinaire. Ce genre de cambriolages qui tournait mal, c'était classique dans leur métier. Sans doute le coupable avait été surpris par le fait que la jeune femme soit déjà rentrée ―des témoignages de membres proches de sa famille avaient attesté qu'elle rentrait souvent bien plus tard de ce genre de soirées arrosées mais qu'elle était partie plus tôt ce soir-là à cause d'une migraine ―et avait appuyé sur la détente dans la panique. Cependant, les examens approfondis de la scène du crime avaient révélé des détails étranges sur cette affaire : le coupable n'avait laissé aucune empreinte, le coffre-fort ne portait aucune trace d'effraction, la porte d'entrée non plus alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une carte, en possession de la défunte, et les examens médicaux avaient prouvé qu'Agatha Christie avait été droguée à son insu, sans doute pour la pousser à rentrer chez elle.

Impossible cependant d'établir le mobile du meurtre et d'identifier un potentiel coupable. Personne ne paraissait connaître la combinaison du coffre-fort ―toute la famille de la défunte avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne se confiait jamais à qui que ce soit sur ce genre de choses ―et elle n'avait aucun ennemi connu. Les joyaux n'avaient pas été mis en vente sur internet et les bijoutiers qui avaient été surveillés et interrogés n'avaient pas été approchés par un individu désireux de leur vendre ces joyaux. Ils avaient disparu en même temps que le coupable.

Tout en bas de la dernière page du rapport, Akiko trouva une note apposée vraisemblablement plus tard par l'inspecteur Fukuzawa, qui conforta encore plus leurs suspicions à Ranpo et elle : _Ôgai a récupéré les joyaux. _La note, brève et authentique, constituait en elle-même une preuve que l'affaire avait en réalité été résolue bien des années plus tôt, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Mais pourquoi l'avoir caché ? La façon dont était formulée l'indication laissait supposer que Mori n'était pas le coupable, puisqu'il avait _récupéré _les pierres. Récupérées au voleur ? Fitzgerald par exemple ? Son esprit tournait à toute allure. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi avoir caché cette information capitale. Pour que Mori garde les joyaux ? Mais pourquoi les confier à lui spécifiquement ? Fallait-il les faire disparaître de la circulation ? Il aurait pourtant été plus logique de les restituer à la famille d'Agatha Christie, à qui ils revenaient de droit. Quelque chose lui échappait dans cette histoire et elle espérait que Mori serait disposé à lui donner les explications complètes.

(Mais elle prenait ses rêves pour la réalité n'est-ce pas ? Le jour où Mori serait honnête avec eux serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Il l'avait déjà beaucoup été la dernière fois d'une certaine manière, mais d'une façon qui lui était propre : il leur avait donné des informations, tout en les embrouillant encore plus.)

Le médecin n'était pas encore arrivé une fois qu'elle eut fini sa lecture complète du dossier, et elle promena son regard sur le bureau de Fukuzawa qui était le sien désormais. Elle n'avait rien changé à la décoration pour le moment, elle avait pour ainsi dire eu d'autres chats à fouetter. De toute manière, une part d'elle souhaitait le garder un petit peu en état. La décoration était sobre, les tableaux complètement kitsch, mais il y avait tant de souvenirs qui emplissaient ce bureau individuel que changer le moindre détail paraissait déplacé.

Alors qu'elle observait les tableaux, son regard s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux. Il était d'une banalité affligeante, comme tous les autres, et à ses yeux, seules les couleurs étaient belles et notables ―le reste qui était représenté était terriblement banal. Elle ne se souvenait de lui que parce qu'elle avait remarqué que son inclinaison n'était pas toujours identique, comme s'il était fréquemment déplacé. Dazai, Ranpo et elles plaisantaient souvent sur le fait que Fukuzawa cachait peut-être un coffre-fort derrière ―aucun d'eux n'y croyait vraiment, l'inspecteur principal n'était certainement pas si prévisible, mais c'était leur blague favorite, tout en étant un de leurs grands sujets de curiosité.

Elle se leva et s'en approcha, soudainement désireuse de savoir une bonne fois pour toute s'il dissimulait quelque chose. Jamais Ranpo, Dazai ou elle n'auraient imaginé aller directement regarder ce qu'il y avait ―Fukuzawa n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié une telle intrusion dans son bureau pour ce motif. Mais, maintenant… Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'idée qu'elle « profitait » de la mort de son mentor pour assouvir sa curiosité mal placée, mais peut-être trouverait-elle quelque chose d'important.

Elle prit à deux mains le tableau et essaya de le faire bouger dans tous les sens. Il se décrocha sans trop de mal et la jeune femme le posa contre le mur avant de regarder ce qui se cachait derrière ―parce qu'il y avait bien quelque chose oui. Pas un coffre-fort en effet, mais un trou dans le mur qui, au vu de sa régularité, avait été soigneusement percé. Elle avança la main pour tester sa profondeur et voir si elle trouvait quelque chose au fond elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds mais parvint à attraper quelque chose de dur et glacé.

Elle le tira précautionneusement et le mit à jour, tout en sentant son cœur rater un battement en comprenant ce que c'était.

Dans sa main brillait désormais un splendide cadre photo doré et orné de pierres précieuses.

Le même ―elle en était certaine puisqu'elle venait de revoir les photos ―que celui qui unissait les deux plus entêtantes affaires du bureau.

Elle le fixa sans bien comprendre pendant quelques instants. Les joyaux avaient disparus. « Ôgai les avait récupérés ». Il possédait un cadre photo précieux. Ledit cadre avait été volé. Puis récupéré. Aux dernières nouvelles, il aurait dû se trouver toujours au domicile du médecin, à Tokyo.

Mais apparemment, il ne s'y trouvait plus depuis au moins quelques semaines à en juger par la poussière. Alors qu'elle se dressait une nouvelle fois sur la pointe des pieds pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Mori qui, visiblement, se moquait comme de l'an quarante de la notion de respect et d'intimité. Elle entendait Kunikida derrière lui, en train de protester contre son manque flagrant de considération.

Le médecin l'observa alors qu'elle se laissait retomber sur ses talons, et son regard se posa sur le cadre qu'elle tenait. Il ne sembla même pas étonné ― d'un autre côté, puisqu'il était le propriétaire du cadre, il était logique qu'il sache où il se trouvait.

**« Tu me simplifies la tâche, **fit-il observer en fermant la porte derrière eux.

― **Contrairement à vous. » **rétorqua-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau. Le médecin eut un instant d'hésitation marqué avant de tirer vers lui la chaise installée de l'autre côté et de s'y installer. Son regard rosé balaya plusieurs fois l'endroit avant de se poser sur elle.

**« Tu comptes exercer une pression psychologique en me faisant venir ici pour que je te dise tout ce que je sache ?**

― **Ça, ce serait votre genre. C'est mon bureau désormais vous savez. Je ne vais pas toujours réquisitionner des salles vides pour que vous n'ayez pas à venir ici. Je suis certaine que vous n'êtes pas si émotionnel en plus. » **Il ne répondit rien et changea de sujet en désignant du menton le cadre doré.

**« Je vois que tu l'as trouvé sans que je n'ai à t'aiguiller.**

― **Oui, comme ça vous pouvez tout de suite tout me dire : pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? » **Mori l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de chasser une mèche rebelle de son champ de vision, un geste inhabituel pour lui d'ailleurs ― et la mèche revint au bout de quelques secondes.

**« Comme tu peux le voir, c'est un cadre photo précieux. Il a été certifié en or et en pierres précieuses.**

― **Pierres précieuses volées à une innocente. C'était vous ?**

― **Qui ait volé les pierres, oui. Qui ait tué Agatha Christie, non. » **Elle fut un instant décontenancée par l'aveu qu'il venait de faire.

**« Je ne comprends pas. »**

Le médecin ne parut pas surpris et désigna les dossiers qu'elle avait lu avant son arrivée. Il commença ensuite à lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il s'était passé ― cela avait l'air de l'ennuyer profondément, mais au moins il s'était plié à ses demandes.

Tout avait commencé lors de l'arrivée d'Agatha Christie au Japon. Tout le monde savait qu'elle possédait des joyaux, elle les exhibait sans cesse sur les réseaux sociaux et à chacune de ses sorties. Évidemment, elle s'était prémunie contre les vols en utilisant sans compter ses ressources : multiples gardes du corps, coffre-fort de haute sécurité, irrégularité dans son emploi du temps pour empêcher des voleurs patients de faire un repérage pour venir la dépouiller de ses biens, entre autres. Au moins avait-elle conscience qu'elle se mettait elle-même en danger en montrant à tous ses joyaux précieux, songea Akiko.

Elle avait aussi demandé au bureau de Tokyo à ce que des policiers voire des inspecteurs soient présents pour la protéger lors de ses déplacements. C'était évidemment hors du cadre de leur travail ―surtout pour des inspecteurs ―mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'une riche étrangère amie avec de riches hommes politiques influents, le bureau s'était plié à leur demande et avait mis plusieurs de ses policiers et inspecteurs sur l'affaire. L'inspecteur Fukuzawa n'avait pas été concerné d'emblée, non seulement il était désormais à la tête du bureau de Yokohama, mais en plus il enquêtait sur une affaire de disparition en tous points plus urgente, alors il n'avait pas eu de lien tout de suite avec toute cette histoire.

Mori non plus n'avait au début pas eu de lien avec. À l'époque, il passait la majorité de son temps à traiter ses patients de Tokyo ―Akiko insistait elle-même sur _traiter _au lieu de _guérir _parce qu'elle conservait des doutes, et le fait que Mori ait été le médecin attitré de sa mère pendant des années ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait confiance en ses capacités ―et n'avait donc pas porté plus d'intérêt que cela à cette étrangère et ses joyaux hors de prix qui se pavanait dans les rues de Yokohama. La seule chose qui avait retenu son attention était qu'elle venait spécifiquement dans la ville portuaire pour parler affaires avec Francis Fitzgerald ―chose qui n'avait rien d'étrange en soi, si ce n'était le fait que, huit ans plus tôt, la Fitzgerald Corporation n'existait pas encore et que l'américain était encore un homme moyen sans grands revenus qui cherchait à se débrouiller sans sa famille. Sans doute avait-il vu en son aînée un moyen de faire décoller ses affaires.

(Cependant, leur rencontre était planifiée le lendemain du jour où elle avait été assassinée, alors il avait misé sur le mauvais cheval.)

Même Mori en savait peu sur les circonstances du meurtre, mais il était formel : le meurtre et le vol étaient deux affaires différentes. Et il était le mieux placé pour le savoir puisqu'il avait lui-même volé les joyaux. Mais il l'avait fait plus de deux heures avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle.

**« Attendez, **l'interrompit Akiko à ce stade de son histoire, **vous avez dit que vous n'aviez pas de lien avec tout cela, alors pourquoi avoir volé les joyaux d'une femme que vous ne connaissiez même pas ?**

― **Je ne les ai pas volés pour les revendre, **se défendit le médecin, **ou même pour lui causer du tort. J'avais été payé par le chef de la sécurité d'ici d'Agatha Christie, un de mes patients, pour tester la sécurité. Cela faisait partie des mesures exigées par elle-même. » **L'inspectrice principale en resta bouche-bée.

**« Je…, **balbutia-t-elle en essayant de comprendre, **le vol était planifié ? Ce n'était pas un vrai crime ?**

― **Exactement.**

― **Mais, vous êtes médecin non ? Comment et pourquoi avez-vous décidé de tremper dans cette mascarade ? » **L'homme face à elle haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

**« Tous les moyens sont bons pour se lier avec des personnes importantes, **décréta-t-il avec aplomb. **Et puis, très honnêtement, ce n'était pas si difficile. Il ne m'a fallu qu'un verre d'alcool et quelques questions soigneusement orientées pour découvrir comment entrer dans la chambre et où se trouvaient les joyaux.**

― **Mais comment avez-vous ouvert le coffre ? Personne ne savait son code.**

― **Les joyaux n'étaient pas dans le coffre, c'était trop prévisible. Agatha Christie les avaient cachés ailleurs. »**

La jeune inspectrice aux cheveux noirs se massa l'arête du nez en maudissant tous ces riches et leurs fichues lubies ridicules. Quel était l'intérêt de se payer un coffre aussi cher pour ne pas s'en servir ? (Mais elle admettait que la stratégie était redoutable, car n'importe qui se focaliserait uniquement sur l'ouverture du coffre plutôt que de fouiller de fond en comble une suite luxueuse remplie de cachettes secrètes.)

**« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir tout dit à la police ? Vous auriez pu rendre les joyaux et dissiper le malentendu. Plusieurs suspects qui avaient un mobile pour le meurtre ont été écartés parce qu'ils ont été jugés incapables d'avoir volé les joyaux. Tout le monde était persuadé que le crime avait été commis par la même personne.**

― **Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous faites des suppositions erronées, **commenta platement Mori. **Rien ne prouvait le lien entre les deux affaires. Rien de concret en tout cas. Mais, pour répondre à ta question initiale, j'étais lié par une clause de confidentialité. Si j'avais révélé que j'avais participé à un test de sécurité, j'aurais pu être attaqué en justice pour avoir révélé ce fait qui est supposé rester secret.**

― **Mais il y avait eu un **_**meurtre **_**! » **souffla-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Mori était-il incapable de faire preuve d'un semblant d'humanité lorsque les personnes touchées ne le concernaient nullement ?

**« Et le tueur était la personne qui m'avait fait signer la clause. »**

Yosano en resta sans-voix. Tous ses neurones semblaient sur le point d'éclater. L'affaire des joyaux était supposée avoir été irrésolue, alors comment Mori parvenait-il à éclairer chaque point comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant ?

**« Pardon ? **lâcha-t-elle quand elle récupéra ses facultés vocales. **Vous voulez dire que…**

― **Laisse-moi terminer sans m'interrompre, **l'interrompit justement ―quel culot ! ―le médecin. **Lorsque j'ai appris qu'Agatha Christie avait été retrouvée morte, j'étais toujours en possession des joyaux que je devais restituer à son chef de la sécurité moins d'une heure plus tard. Je les ai conservés précieusement en essayant d'obtenir des informations, mais il ne répondait à aucun de mes appels et je savais que personne d'autre que lui n'était au courant de mon rôle. Donc j'ai attendu.**

― **Rien de tout ça n'est logique vous savez, **commenta-t-elle. **Même si vous aviez cette clause de confidentialité, vous auriez pu aller trouver la police.**

― **Tu m'as écouté ? Ne m'interromps pas. » **Son air suffisant dans une telle situation lui donnait une furieuse envie de l'interrompre encore et encore, mais elle avait enfin des informations alors elle se retint de toutes ses forces et prit son mal en patience ― ense promettant intérieurement de se venger plus tard. **« Donc, j'ai attendu, **répéta le médecin en reprenant son récit. **J'ai laissé passer quelques jours, pour voir comment évoluait la situation. J'ai vu le début de l'enquête criminelle, et j'ai décidé au bout de quelques jours de rendre les joyaux à la police.**

― **Mais... »**

Elle se mordit la langue pour retenir sa question et ne pas s'attirer encore une fois de remarque de Mori. Pourtant, elle en avait des centaines de questions. Cette affaire apparemment non classée se résolvait devant ses yeux, et elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Jusqu'alors, ils avaient tous cru que Fukuzawa n'était pas parvenu à résoudre cette affaire. Mais, à entendre Mori, il n'y avait plus de zone d'ombre.

**« J'ai contacté Yukichi ensuite. » **L'emploi du prénom la fit tressaillir et elle dut encore retenir ses questions « **Et je lui ai expliqué la situation. Et il m'a dit de garder les joyaux et de ne dire à personne que je les possédais.**

― **Mais pourquoi ? » **Akiko n'y tenait plus. **« Pourquoi avoir caché tout cela ? Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais résolu cette affaire a toujours entaché la réputation de l'inspecteur Fukuzawa, et il n'a jamais cesser de se blâmer pour cela. Tout cela ne fait aucun sens… » **Mori secoua la tête.

**« Tu te trompes, Akiko. Yukichi n'a jamais résolu cette affaire, c'est la stricte vérité. Il n'a jamais attrapé le coupable, et n'a pas pu redonner à la famille d'Agatha Christie les joyaux ou le nom de celui qui avait tué leur proche. Sur ce point, cela a toujours été la vérité. La seule différence entre ce qu'il a prétendu et ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, c'est qu'il savait que les joyaux n'étaient pas en la possession du tueur, et que les deux crimes étaient différents.**

― **Pourquoi avoir caché ce dernier point ? L'enquête aurait avancé s'ils l'avaient su.**

― **Parce que le tueur était toujours en liberté. Il n'a fait que tuer Agatha Christie, sans voler les joyaux, parce qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans sa chambre. Pour autant, il avait sans doute l'intention de faire main basse dessus.**

― **Je croyais qu'il ne vous avait jamais recontacté ?**

― **En effet. Il a essayé de me tirer dessus en revanche. » **Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû sourire, mais ne put retenir un certain amusement dans l'idée que Mori devait parfois faire face à des retours de bâton pour sa roublardise lui aussi.

**« Donc vous avez gardé l'histoire des joyaux secrètes pour vous protéger ? **réalisa-t-elle ensuite. **Vous vouliez garder votre implication secrète pour sauver votre vie ?**

― **Ce n'était pas ma décision, mais celle de Yu- l'inspecteur principal Fukuzawa. »**

Ce qu'il lui raconta ensuite resta soigneusement ancré dans son esprit, même plusieurs jours après. Elle s'était interrogée à de nombreuses reprises ces derniers temps sur la relation qui avait uni pendant un certain temps son mentor et ce médecin douteux, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux exactement. Les réponses lui furent toutes données par Mori alors qu'il lui expliquait la nature exacte de leur relation.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés le jour de la mort de sa mère ― première nouvelle, elle ignorait même que Mori était venu au poste de police provisoire ce jour-là (mais d'un autre côté, elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à son entourage.) Leur relation avait commencé quelques semaines plus tard et avait duré des années, malgré des hauts et des bas. Elle parvenait difficilement à le croire, mais la peine dans les yeux de Mori était le sentiment le plus sincère qu'elle ait jamais vu sur son visage. Il ne mentait pas en disant à quel point l'inspecteur Fukuzawa avait compté pour lui, et si cela la surprenait grandement, elle ne pouvait pas nier une telle évidence.

Le jour où l'inspecteur principal avait appris que son amant était impliqué dans cette affaire de meurtre, il avait pris le temps d'écouter tout son récit avant de prendre la décision de cacher le fait que les diamants n'avaient pas disparu : le fait que Mori ait dissimulé cette information risquait d'être retenu contre lui si un procès devait se tenir une fois que le coupable serait arrêté, et la tentative d'assassinat dont le médecin fut victime juste après avoir tout raconté à Fukuzawa prouvait qu'au moins une personne, sans doute le coupable, cherchait à mettre la main dessus. Mieux valait alors faire courir le bruit que les joyaux n'avaient pas été retrouvés : même si le coupable savait que Mori les avait en sa possession, il aurait des doutes en le voyant revenir d'une entrevue avec un policier puis affirmer qu'ils avaient disparu. La stratégie avait d'ailleurs fonctionné : le médecin n'avait plus vu sa vie menacée ensuite.

L'idée que son mentor ait pu se parjurer d'une certaine façon par amour ébranla Akiko. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme une personne qui se laissait dominer par ses sentiments, surtout des émotions parasites comme l'amour qui, bien qu'étant agréables, n'apportaient jamais rien de bon lorsqu'on les mélangeait avec son travail. Mais il était évident qu'il l'avait fait et que ce n'était pas un vulgaire mensonge proféré par l'homme face à elle : tous les rapports prouvaient cette omission. Seule la petite note qu'elle avait trouvée indiquait que les joyaux étaient possédés par Mori, et elle réalisait désormais que cette note s'adressait sans doute à celui qui rouvrirait peut-être un jour l'affaire des joyaux.

Le mensonge avait tenu, mais avait aussi sévèrement handicapé l'équipe d'enquête. Tant de suspects ne paraissaient pas avoir pu commettre le crime. Seul Fukuzawa, qui connaissait une partie de la vérité, avait enquêté sur certains suspects écartés parce qu'ils n'auraient pas pu ouvrir le coffre. De toute manière, à partir du témoignage de Mori, il était presque certain que le coupable était le chef de la sécurité. Lui seul savait pour l'implication du médecin, et sa disparition complète après le crime était on ne peut plus équivoque.

Mais, seul et dans le secret total, Fukuzawa n'avait pas pu faire de miracles et n'avait pas pu retrouver le tueur supposé qui s'était comme volatilisé après son crime. Cette information la fit tiquer. Un tueur qui se volatilisait, c'est un peu trop similaire à l'affaire Topaz à son goût. Par deux reprises, le tueur leur avait filé entre les doigts et semblait avoir complètement disparu des alentours. Mori sembla d'ailleurs suivre sa réflexion puisqu'il ajouta après avoir raconté cela :

**« Je ne sais pas si Dostoevsky était impliqué dans ce crime. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit pertinent de lui imputer le moindre crime, mais celui-ci étant resté irrésolu, il est possible qu'il ait trempé dedans d'une manière ou d'une autre. **

― **Cela serait plus inquiétant qu'autre chose. » **commenta-t-elle doucement.

Mori n'ajouta rien et reprit son récit de ce qui s'était passé. L'affaire avait fini par être classée sans suite lorsque d'autres plus importantes avaient éclatées, et ils avaient petit à petit abandonné tout ce qui la concernait. Mori avait fait dissimuler par un joaillier qu'il connaissait bien les joyaux dans un cadre en or massif qu'il avait hérité de ses grands-parents des années plus tôt pour détourner les soupçons de lui une bonne fois pour toutes.

Sauf que Fitzgerald y avait mis son grain de sel trois ans plus tôt. Lorsque Topaz avait cambriolé la maison du médecin et avait volé le cadre. Mori comme Fukuzawa avaient pensé que cela avait un lien avec cette vieille affaire non résolue, que Fitzgerald avait découvert le pot aux roses et qu'ils étaient de nouveau menacés par le tueur initial, qui était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre au final. Cet événement avait commencé à briser leur relation, avoua le médecin ensuite. Parce que Fukuzawa l'avait accusé de ne pas avoir assez dissimulé son implication, et que lui l'accusait d'avoir mal fait son travail et de ne pas avoir su attraper le vrai coupable à temps.

Des mots forts qu'ils n'avaient évidemment pas sincèrement pensés, mais qui avaient un fond de vérité et qui avaient fait comprendre aux deux hommes que quelque chose clochait. Les années qui avaient suivies avaient été des montagnes russes, ajouta le médecin, mais sans expliciter suffisamment pour qu'elle comprenne ce que cela signifiait concrètement. Akiko se doutait un peu de l'idée véhiculée par la métaphore : leur relation avait connu des hauts et des bas, des ruptures et des réconciliations. Cela concordait avec l'absence d'affection qu'elle avait constatée dans les messages du téléphone de son ancien mentor.

**« Et…, **elle hésita sur la meilleure façon de formuler la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, **avant sa mort, vous étiez… ?**

― **Pas ensemble, **répliqua sèchement Mori. **Depuis un certain nombre de semaines. Même si ça ne change pas grand-chose. »**

Il prononça les derniers mots d'une voix un peu plus basse que précédemment, comme si cela s'adressait plutôt à lui-même et non à la jeune femme face à lui. Akiko se sentait un peu déstabilisée ― pour ne pas dire qu'elle l'était complètement ― en le voyant aussi… quel était le mot juste ? Sincère ? Il ne paraissait pas, pour une fois, essayer à tout prix de cacher ses vraies émotions. Il avait, pour un temps au moins, abaissé les murailles derrière lesquelles il cachait depuis des années (voire des décennies) ses véritables sentiments. Et si cela avait quelque chose de très perturbant pour elle qui s'était habituée à l'idée de ne jamais lire clairement en le médecin, c'était aussi plutôt satisfaisant d'enfin pouvoir partager avec lui une conversation qui ne lui donnait pas envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

**« Et, au sujet de ce cadre, **reprit-elle après ces considérations intérieures, **pourquoi s'est-il retrouvé ici au final ?**

― **On a décidé que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr. Tant que tout le monde **― **par là, j'entends le tueur d'Agatha Christie qui court toujours, mais aussi des criminels intéressés par la valeur de ces joyaux **― **pensait que je n'étais plus en possession de quoi que ce soit de précieux, je n'étais pas une cible privilégiée. Mais, même si cette affaire n'a pas été entièrement dévoilée publiquement, il était connu de la presse que j'avais un cadre en or. Donc, de façon discrète, je l'ai amené ici pour que Yukichi en prenne soin.**

― **Si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait découvert avant, l'inspecteur Fukuzawa aurait pu perdre son travail.**

― **Nous parlons du meilleur inspecteur de ce bureau. Ils ne l'auraient pas viré si facilement, **rétorqua Mori, mais elle n'en était pas si certaine. **De toute façon, il connaissait les risques. Il a fait tout cela en connaissance de cause. »**

C'était sans doute la vérité : l'inspecteur Fukuzawa avait des principes forts et ne faisait rien sans être prêt à en endosser la responsabilité en cas de problème. Combien de fois l'avait-il même endossée alors que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire ? Elle était certaine que les compter prendrait du temps. Quoique, quand elle y réfléchissait bien, cela aurait plutôt été le genre d'Oda de faire cela. Fukuzawa les laissait en général se débrouiller lorsqu'ils causaient des problèmes, mais l'auburn avait toujours été du genre à s'en mêler juste pour les aider à se sortir de situations difficiles.

**« En fin de compte, **déclara-t-elle finalement, **toute cette affaire aurait pu se résoudre facilement, mais la facilité ne nous convient pas n'est-ce pas ? » **Si tout se résolvait avec facilité, leur travail serait infiniment plus rapide ― mais aussi moins intéressant.

**« Il manquait quand même l'identité du tueur. Aucune preuve n'avait été trouvée pour confirmer devant un tribunal son identité. Sans même parler de l'attraper. »**

La jeune femme admit qu'il n'avait pas tort sur ce point, mais elle restait convaincue que Mori et Fukuzawa avaient quand même bien compliqué l'affaire dans leurs simples intérêts personnels. Cependant, qui était-elle pour le leur reprocher ? Elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas jurer que jamais elle ne commettrait le même type de délit par amour. Lorsque ceux qui étaient chers à nos yeux couraient un grand danger et qu'on était capable de les protéger voire de les sauver, ne pas le faire pour de simples questions de légalité paraissait absurde. Et, à proprement parler, Fukuzawa n'était pas entièrement blâmable. Mori n'avait commis aucun crime, si ce n'était celui d'avoir respecté la loi (pour une fois) et la protection des civils faisait partie de leurs tâches. Même s'il aurait mieux valu avertir les personnes de confiance chargées de l'affaire pour que l'enquête soit menée efficacement, l'objectif de son défunt mentor avait été de protéger son amant.

**« Maintenant, tu sais tout sur cette affaire, **conclut Mori en reprenant soudainement la parole. **Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle vous aidera cependant.**

― **Il y a un point dont vous n'avez pas parlé, **le détrompa la jeune inspectrice principale. **Le lien de Fitzgerald avec tout cela. Il a tenté de vous reprendre le cadre photo n'est-ce pas ?**

― **Je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes, mais cela ne fait aucun doute à mes yeux. Les joyaux devaient lui revenir originellement. Si Agatha Christie n'avait pas été assassinée, ils lui seraient revenus très probablement.**

― **Êtes-vous certain qu'il n'était pas derrière l'assassinat également ?**

― **En commanditaire, peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il se soit sali les mains directement. » **Elle était d'accord avec ces suppositions, cela semblait plutôt inconsidéré.

**« Merci, **déclara-t-elle ensuite. **Pour avoir enfin répondu à mes questions, **ajouta-t-elle devant son air surpris.

― **Tu dis ça comme si tu étais persuadée que je ne le ferais jamais. » **Son regard dut être équivoque, car le médecin fit la moue.

**« Il y a une dernière chose que je voulais vous demander, en dehors du cadre de cette affaire. » **L'intérêt du quadragénaire sembla piqué et il se pencha vers elle avec curiosité. **« Vous m'aviez dit que Dazai était un traître. Pourquoi cela ? »**

Elle observa attentivement le visage et la posture du médecin qu'elle avait le sentiment d'un peu mieux cerner, mais fut déçue de ne pas y lire aussi bien ce qu'il pensait après qu'elle ait ramené sur la table ce sujet. Il resta globalement impassible mais répondit à sa question honnêtement ― du moins, elle le supposait.

**« C'était… Plus une intuition. Je n'avais pas de preuves, et je n'en ai toujours pas. Mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il connaît mieux Dostoevsky qu'il ne le dit. »**

Elle resta songeuse. Dazai ne lui avait jamais laissé cette impression… mais elle ne pouvait écarter de son esprit quelques fois où il s'était comporté bizarrement. Elle devait creuser sur ce sujet, se promit-elle intérieurement. Considérant qu'elle en avait fini avec lui, Mori se leva pour quitter le bureau, mais, en ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Ranpo, qui avait apparemment écouté sans vergogne leur conversation.

**« Docteur Mori ! **s'exclama-t-il en désignant l'homme qui avait marqué un arrêt en l'apercevant. **Je dois vous donner quelque chose. » **Il tira de sa poche une enveloppe que le médecin saisit avec une précaution qui lui prouva qu'il savait ce que c'était, lui. **« L'inspecteur Fukuzawa m'avait dit de le faire. »**

La phrase était empreinte de tristesse et son regard émeraude se voila légèrement. Mori lui, ne prononça pas un mot et reprit son chemin, sa main serrée sur l'enveloppe. Akiko n'aurait pas pu le jurer, mais elle était presque certaine qu'il était ému.

Il tenait sans doute dans la main une dernière lettre de son amant perdu.


	28. 25 : Six enfants et quelques inspecteurs

**Guest : **merci, _contente_ que ça t'ai plu ! je ne pense pas qu'on saura, je préfère laisser le contenu de la lettre à l'appréciation de chacun ;)

* * *

Chapitre Vingt-cinq – Six enfants et un inspecteur

* * *

_Un coup de tonnerre déchira le silence de la nuit et fit tressaillir le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores qui fouillait avec attention dans les placards et les meubles de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était bien différente de la sienne, moins épurée et plus personnalisée _― _d'un autre côté, elle était occupée en permanence, pas comme la sienne qu'il n'occupait que provisoirement, et contre sa volonté._

_Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, accroupi à même le sol pour fouiller les tiroirs, mais il voulait la confirmation d'une chose qu'il ne pouvait directement demander à sa tante, et n'avait pas trouvé mieux que d'entrer par effraction dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle était en entretien avec son propre supérieur. Si l'un ou l'autre l'apprenaient, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau et de sa carrière._

_Mais il n'allait pas repartir sans avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait, pas maintenant qu'il s'était mis en danger. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était moralement répréhensible mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis quand il pensait au reste. Et puis, il n'allait pas s'en servir à mauvais escient. Il voulait juste un moyen de pression pour faire comprendre à sa tante qu'elle ne se comportait pas de façon très logique. S'il n'en avait aucun, comme actuellement, elle n'accorderait jamais aucun crédit à ce qu'il essayait de lui dire._

_Il retourna un tiroir en devinant un double fond _― _ce n'était pas dur à repérer quand on savait remarquer leur forme un peu surélevée comparée aux autres _― _et mit ainsi à jour une pile de dossiers soigneusement étalée. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, un peu effrayant puisqu'on remarquait immédiatement qu'il ne souriait jamais en temps normal, mais il était satisfait de lui-même actuellement._

_Il ouvrit le premier _― _ils ne portaient aucune indication à son grand malheur _― _et son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Sur la première page, vierge comme toutes les autres, un post-it avait été accroché et portait une petite phrase moqueuse qu'il trouva dans chaque dossier._

_Je ne suis pas aussi prévisible. Bien essayé:)_

* * *

**J + 4**

_21 JANVIER _

* * *

Ryunosuke était calme. Très calme. D'un calme olympien même. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi calme. Pas depuis des années en tout cas. Il était presque fier de son calme parfait à toute épreuve. Il allait le conserver encore un bon moment, il en était certain.

(Le pauvre stylo qu'il serrait dans ses poings n'en était pas aussi sûr en revanche.)

Dire que cet affaire le rendait absolument paranoïaque et malade était un mensonge aussi. Comme tous ses collègues, il était parfaitement serein vis-à-vis des piques du numéro inconnu, des suspects à n'en plus finir et de l'incompréhension générale. Tout allait parfaitement bien, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cette affaire serait bientôt résolue…

Si Dazai arrêtait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Le fait que son supérieur agissait bizarrement, il l'avait déjà remarqué depuis longtemps. Mais il fallait admettre que cela avait empiré avec la mort de Fitzgerald : ses agissements étaient passés de « incompréhensibles » à « même un narrateur omniscient ne les comprendrait pas ». À sa connaissance, plus personne dans leur bureau ne parvenait à comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit ― mais il n'était pas sûr que quiconque y soit jamais arrivé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns n'avait pas mis un pied au bureau depuis plusieurs jours, plus exactement depuis qu'il avait été à la rencontre du deuxième suspect, Chuuya Nakahara. Tous leurs appels étaient restés sans réponse, et si Yosano et Ranpo avaient décrété que ce n'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour le moment, Ryunosuke se demandait quand même s'ils avaient bien raison d'être aussi passifs. Ils continuaient d'enquêter, et tenaient d'ailleurs plusieurs pistes qui donneraient peut-être quelque chose s'ils s'autorisaient à espérer un peu.

Tout d'abord, Mori était passé expliquer à Yosano les tenants et les aboutissants de la sombre affaire des joyaux et ses explications avaient donné aux inspecteurs une poste considérable. Le fait que leur homme avait disparu sans crier gare après son méfait commis avait trop de ressemblance avec la disparition de Topaz après son propre crime. Ils avaient donc choisi de creuser la piste « Dostoevsky » sans trop d'espoir, et avaient trouvé leur salut dans cette simple recherche ― sans exagérer bien sûr.

Ils avaient déjà noté le lien possible entre tous les suspects et la ville d'Oulianovsk, et en poussant leurs recherches sur le passé du potentiel tueur d'Agatha Christie, ils avaient découvert qu'elle avait visité Oulianovsk.

Et la date correspondait au séjour de Dostoevsky en voyage scolaire.

Sur cette mince découverte, ils avaient centré leurs recherches sur cette période et les trajets d'Agatha Christie avec son chef de la sécurité et avaient trouvé un événement remontant à une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Une exposition sur …, et sur la liste des visiteurs figurait le nom de Fyodor Dostoevsky, d'Agatha Christie, ainsi que d'Ivan Goncharov. Leurs recherches sur le barista ne leur avait pas appris cette visite en Russie, mais la liste des invités était formelle : il s'y était rendu. Les inspecteurs se demandaient comment les deux hommes, qui n'appartenaient pas du tout au public de cet événement, avait pu s'y rendre mais c'était un problème secondaire face à ces preuves.

Ils avaient réussi à convaincre leurs supérieurs de la nécessité d'aller à Ouliankovsk interroger les organisateurs de l'événement ― beaucoup d'arguments s'y étaient opposés, arguant que tout cela était vieux de dix ans, mais ils avaient obtenu gain de cause. Les chances qu'ils trouvent quelque chose étaient en effet maigres, mais ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de négliger la moindre piste. Nakajima et Kunikida s'envolaient dès le lendemain pour la Russie, dans le plus grand secret ― ils l'espéraient.

Ils avaient pris toutes les précautions afin que l'information ne fuite pas, mais il était difficile de savoir dans quelle mesure Dostoevsky et ses potentiels complices les espionnaient. Depuis la visite de Mori, le moindre centimètre carré de leur bâtiment avait été passé au crible à la recherche de micros et tous leurs téléphones portables avaient été réquisitionnés. Ils utilisaient en remplacement des appareils sécurisés fournis par le bureau de Tokyo et avaient reçu l'ordre de ne les utiliser que pour le strict nécessaire. L'inspecteur aux cheveux bicolores n'avait jamais été du genre à personnaliser son téléphone portable, mais il se sentait un peu étrange lorsqu'il l'allumait et ne voyait pas la photo de lui et sa sœur qui avait toujours orné son fond d'écran.

(Que les choses soient claires : il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans le choix de cette photo. Sa sœur lui avait forcé la main en arguant qu'elle avait le même à l'époque. Maintenant, elle l'avait remplacé pour une photo de sa petite amie et elle, mais lui ne l'avait pas changé. Il ne savait pas quoi mettre d'autre de toute manière. Met Atsushi bb )

Il n'avait aussi que ses collègues dans ses contacts et ne faisait rien d'autre avec son appareil qu'envoyer des messages et appeler. Les analystes de la capitale avaient été chargés de découvrir comment leurs portables avaient-ils pu être mis sur écoute (si c'était véritablement le cas) mais deux pistes étaient possibles : un micro directement intégré à l'intérieur ou un virus qui permettrait à son créateur d'accéder aux caméras et micros directs du téléphone. Ils leur avaient donc ordonné de ne rien faire d'autre avec leurs appareils provisoires pour conserver au maximum la discrétion.

Ces mesures, associées au fait que seuls les membres de l'équipe de Yosano connaissaient la destination des deux inspecteurs, devraient leur permettre d'arriver sans encombres à Oulianovsk et surtout sans craintes que Dostoevsky ait pris des mesures radicales dans l'hypothèse où on y trouverait des traces de son passage. (Ils avaient même obtenu de faux papiers d'identité pour réserver leurs billets d'avion, et Ryunosuke songeait qu'ils avaient beaux être les représentants de l'ordre, ils utilisaient exactement les mêmes méthodes que les criminels pour échapper aux regards trop curieux.)

De leur côté, Akutagawa, Yosano et Ranpo n'avaient pas prévu de chômer non plus sous prétexte qu'ils avaient enfin cette piste. Elle n'aboutirait peut-être même pas, et il leur fallait autre chose pour progresser. Ils s'étaient tournés vers les relations de Mark Twain pour en apprendre plus sur lui, et avaient ainsi pu s'entretenir avec ses parents, son frère et sa sœur, ainsi que des amis proches. L'un d'entre eux, une vieille connaissance avec qui il était ami depuis le collège, leur avait fourni une information intéressante : le jeune homme se comportait bizarrement depuis son voyage à Oulianovsk. Il ne sortait presque plus et avait organisé un voyage au Japon sans leur donner la moindre explication.

Ils avaient organisé un second entretien avec cette personne, un jeune auteur indépendant du nom d'Edgar Poe, mais Ryunosuke n'y assisterait pas non plus : Ranpo avait été chargé de s'en occuper compte tenu de ses prédispositions pour déceler les mensonges de la vérité. Le jeune inspecteur en formation avait, lui, hérité d'une partie peu réjouissante de leur enquête.

Il devait trouver Chuuya Nakahara.

Le jeune homme était l'un de leurs principaux suspects en raison de la présence de son ADN sur la scène et l'arme du crime, mais il ne s'était jamais présenté à leurs bureaux et l'interpellation n'avait pas abouti ― Yosano avait semblé à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs lorsque les policiers chargés avaient révélé avoir été menacés par Dazai pour ne pas l'effectuer. Évidemment, compte tenu des antécédents de Topaz, ils le considéraient comme suspect prioritaire comparé à ce jeune homme dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler, mais ils avaient tous appris que négliger une piste sur ce prétexte était la pire erreur qu'un inspecteur puisse jamais commettre alors ils avaient décidé de creuser la piste aussi.

Sauf qu'il était absolument introuvable, depuis le même jour que Dazai de surcroît. Honnêtement, Ryunosuke avait beaucoup de mal à adhérer à la rumeur principale qui parcourait les couloirs de leur bureau et disait que le brun avait tout abandonné pour s'enfuir avec ce suspect qui était l'amour de sa vie et qu'il savait non coupable. Tout cela lui semblait trop romancé pour convenir au jeune homme brun insensible sincèrement qu'il côtoyait depuis des mois. Il y avait sans doute un fond de vérité ― il était impossible que l'inspecteur brun n'ait pas un lien avec l'absence évidente de leur deuxième suspect ― mais selon lui, il ne faisait nullement cela de façon irresponsable et par amour. On parlait d'Osamu Dazai. Ryunosuke n'était absolument pas son plus grand fan ― il garderait toujours en travers de la gorge l'histoire avec sa sœur ― mais il était absolument certain qu'il ne ferait jamais de choses aussi irréfléchie.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores était déterminé à faire ses preuves et à retrouver leur suspect, mais si son supérieur s'était mêlé de cette histoire, il doutait de ses capacités à le retrouver. De plus, il ne voulait pas se comporter comme si le brun était devenu leur ennemi. Il avait repensé à tout ce que le jeune homme avait fait ces derniers jours et était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il manigançait quelque chose depuis longtemps. Quand on y réfléchissait, il avait eu une attitude contradictoire à plusieurs reprises, témoignant successivement de la sollicitude bienveillante et de la froideur détachée de façon aléatoire.

Et Ryunosuke avait fini par se demander si, par ce comportement, Dazai n'essayait pas de tous les induire en erreur. Et par _tous _il incluait aussi bien l'entièreté de leur bureau que leurs ennemis dirigés par Fyodor Dostoevsky. Son revirement sur Oda lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Oh, son aîné avait été plus que crédible dans sa façon de se mettre à douter de son propre supérieur après avoir découvert qu'une personne dont il était proche était impliqué dans leur affaire ― d'ailleurs, il y avait sans aucun doute une part de vérité. Mais le fait qu'il se soit tourné vers lui sous le prétexte de son objectivité était bizarre. Très bizarre. Peut-être extrapolait-il trop les intentions cachées du brun, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui en avait parlé si ce n'était pour l'inciter à se renseigner encore plus en détail dessus.

Donc c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il avait été chercher le dossier de l'inspecteur décédé aux archives pour tout découvrir sur la vie de l'inspecteur défunt. Il l'avait fait en secret de ses supérieurs heureusement trop occupés avec d'autres points à éclaircir ― il ne désirait pas devoir expliquer en détail pourquoi il avait recommencé à enquêter sur l'histoire de l'inspecteur Oda.

Pour le moment, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose, ce dont il se doutait déjà. Si Oda avait bien eu un lien, quel qu'il soit, avec Dostoevsky ou sa troupe, cela n'allait pas être marqué en gras dans son dossier. Il avait relu en détail le rapport effectué par l'inspecteur Dazai après les événements ― étant le seul témoin, c'était lui qui avait dû s'en charger moins de vingt-quatre heures après le trépas de son mentor ― pour être certain de ce qui s'était produit et avait noté l'étrange ressemblance avec le meurtre plus récent de Fukuzawa. Les circonstances étaient différentes, mais la façon dont l'assassin avait procédé était similaire : une balle tirée en hauteur qui avait transpercé un poumon.

L'inspecteur Oda enquêtait à l'époque sur une affaire de disparition plutôt banale, en tout cas pour eux, inspecteurs de brigade criminelle. Un jeune garçon porté disparu depuis deux jours, dont le téléphone était éteint et qui était un peu trop jeune pour que ce soit normal. Il avait été retrouvé quelques jours après le drame par l'inspecteur Ayatsuji qui avait repris l'affaire, et le coupable du kidnapping qui voulait extorquer de l'argent à ses parents avait fini en prison, où il devait toujours purger sa peine.

Rien ne semblait relier cette affaire à Dostoevsky ― pour une fois ― aussi il laissa rapidement tomber la piste d'y voir un lien. Il chercha attentivement la moindre mention de Topaz dans le dossier mais n'y trouva rien non plus, à part les rapports rédigés par l'inspecteur aux cheveux auburn sur l'affaire Topaz. Il ne découvrit absolument rien d'étrange dans les documents assemblés ici.

Tout cela semblait conforter sa seconde hypothèse que le nom de l'inspecteur décédé n'était là que pour brouiller les pistes et jouer sur une corde sensible auprès de ses supérieurs. Dostoevsky avait très bien pu profiter du mystère conféré par son logo étrange pour ordonner à Topaz de placer ce papier avec son nom et juste les détourner de lui. Cela semblait d'ailleurs très probable lorsqu'il y repensait à tête reposée, car cela collait avec le portrait psychologique du criminel qu'ils avaient pu établir à force de confrontations.

Mais, il ne baissa pas les bras tout de suite pour autant, et se mit à chercher le moindre nom qu'il avait déjà vu depuis le mois de novembre dans les rapports et les dossiers de l'inspecteur. Cela lui prit un temps phénoménal ― l'inspecteur Oda avait eu une carrière brève mais bien remplie en matière de criminels arrêtés ― mais il parvint à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, en plus grand quantité qu'il ne l'espérait.

Tout d'abord, l'auburn avait fréquenté pendant quelques temps un dentiste dont le cabinet se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes à peine du domicile de Chuuya Nakahara. La période correspondait théoriquement à celle où le rouquin avait quitté le pays ― ils avaient trouvé ces informations en usant de leur privilège d'inspecteurs ― mais les frères du jeune homme étaient restés au Japon pendant tout ce temps et avaient donc pu hypothétiquement croiser Oda.

Il avait trouvé un autre point intéressant : l'inspecteur Oda avait participé à l'interpellation des Tanizaki lors des protestations qui avaient suivi l'arrestation de Topaz. Il n'y avait rien de spécial de mentionné à ce sujet dans son dossier, mais Akutagawa estimait que c'était un début de lien qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger s'il comptait réellement exploiter la piste de l'auburn jusqu'au bout. Fort de ces deux découvertes, il décida donc de quitter le confort de son espace de travail ― il était ironique, il détestait leurs chaises raides et le peu de place octroyé par leurs bureaux ― pour mener une enquête plus poussée sur le terrain en se rendant au domicile des Nakahara.

Une vingtaine de minutes en voiture plus tard, il posa un pied devant la maison habitée aux dernières nouvelles par la famille et se retrouva immédiatement espionné par quatre têtes rousses qui émergeaient de derrière la haie soigneusement entretenue. Les quatre enfants le fixèrent avec attention, si bien qu'il faillit leur adresser une remarque désagréable pour les faire fuir ― mais il se retint parce qu'il avait potentiellement besoin de ces enfants. De toute manière, un cinquième garçon sortit de la maison pour invectiver ses frères et leur ordonner de cesser de le fixer ainsi.

Ryunosuke observa avec attention les cinq enfants qui lui firent face ensuite : ils partageaient tous les mêmes cheveux flamboyants. C'était le seul élément qui indiquait leur parenté, les traits du visage quelque peu similaires mis à part. Trois des garçons avaient les yeux verts, deux autres les yeux noisettes. Les deux plus jeunes avaient les joues constellées de tâches de rousseurs ― c'étaient eux qui le fixaient le plus d'ailleurs, et sans ciller.

**« Excusez-les, **déclara celui qui devait être le plus âgé de la troupe ― Ryunosuke lui donnait environ dix-sept ans, **ils font ça avec tout le monde. On ne dirait pas mais ils aiment bien rencontrer des nouvelles personnes. » **Non, on ne dirait pas en effet, pensa le jeune inspecteur tout en s'efforçant de rester professionnel et de sortir sa carte officielle.

**« Je suis l'inspecteur Ryunosuke Akutagawa, **se présenta-t-il. **J'aimerais parler à Chuuya Nakahara. » **Il se doutait très bien que ce dernier n'était pas présent, mais il tenait à faire passer cette visite pour une visite peu importante pour ne pas interpeller Dostoevsky plus que de raison s'il se trouvait en train de les espionner.

**« Oh... » **L'aîné resta décontenancé quelques instants avant de répondre : **« Mon frère est sorti il y a une dizaine de minutes. »**

La réponse interloqua l'inspecteur. Il s'était imaginé que le lycéen allait lui répondre quelque chose ressemblant à _« Désolé, mon frère n'est pas rentré depuis plusieurs jours. » _puisqu'il semblait évident que le rouquin essayait au maximum d'éviter une quelconque interpellation, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit resté chez lui. Il se sentait presque idiot d'être parti de ce principe sans même vérifier précisément les faits.

**« Vous savez quand il va revenir ?**

― **Sans doute dans pas longtemps, **s'exclama un autre enfant, aux cheveux en bataille qui lui tombaient tant devant les yeux que l'inspecteur se demanda s'il voyait bien devant lui, **il a oublié sa carte bleue ici.**

― **Dis plutôt que tu lui as volé sa carte sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, **le tança l'aîné supposé.

― **Du coup c'est de sa faute pour ne pas avoir été attentif ! **Clama son cadet, qui voulait apparemment absolument avoir le dernier mot.

― **Cela vous dérange si j'attends ici qu'il revienne ? **Reprit Ryunosuke pour recentrer la conversation.

― **Pas du tout ! Vous pouvez entrer aussi si vous voulez. »**

Le jeune garçon l'invita d'un geste de la main à se diriger vers leur maison et l'inspecteur finit par opiner de la tête. Il suivit l'étrange petite troupe qui l'assaillit immédiatement d'une multitude de questions et de présentations en vrac qu'il eut du mal à démêler une fois installé dans leur salon, une tasse de thé fumant devant lui. Heureusement, il avait déjà consulté le dossier de Chuuya Nakahara avant de venir et avait pris connaissance du nom de ses cinq frères ― il plaignait légèrement leur mère qui avait dû gérer six garçon à la maison pendant si longtemps.

L'aîné, Arô, avait dix-sept ans en effet et était en dernière année de lycée ― il découvrit alors qu'ils avaient fréquenté le même. C'était de loin le plus calme des cinq tornades rousses qui ne semblaient pas tous connaître la signification de « rester inactif sur une chaise ». Sans doute avait-il pris l'habitude de gérer les autres puisqu'il était le deuxième plus âgé.

Le suivant dans la famille s'appelait Kôzô et, vingt minutes après son arrivée, Ryunosuke ne l'avait pas entendu ouvrir la bouche à part au début pour signaler son vol de carte bleue. Le jeune garçon qui avait apparemment quinze ans le dévisageait simplement avec un regard fixe tout en s'occupant de ses frères cadets pour ne pas qu'ils courent partout et renversent les décorations sans doute fragiles de leur maison. Si Ryunosuke ne le qualifiait pas de plus calme des cinq frères, c'était parce qu'il le voyait malgré tout courir partout pour divertir ses frères, au grand désespoir de leur aîné qui ne cessait de s'excuser.

Venait ensuite Shirô, douze ans, suivi de près par Girô, onze ans, qu'il aurait pris pour des jumeaux si Arô ne lui avait pas signalé leur différence d'âge minime. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau avec leurs visages constellés de tâches de rousseur et leurs yeux verts. De plus, ils jouaient apparemment tout le temps ensemble, ce qui accentuait la méprise.

Le plus jeune enfin se nommait Jurô et avait huit ans. S'il avait aimé les enfants, Ryunosuke l'aurait trouvé mignon. Malheureusement, il avait une sainte horreur des jeunes enfants qui étaient plein d'énergie et impossibles à fatiguer, même après avoir joué avec eux pendant des heures. Peut-être était-ce parce que sa sœur n'avait jamais été ainsi, et qu'il n'avait donc jamais dû faire face à des enfants de ce type. (Ou peut-être que c'était juste son caractère.)

Ne manquait donc pour parfaire le tableau que l'aîné de la fratrie, Chuuya ― qui était le seul à avoir un nom avec une sonorité différente, sans qu'il ne sache s'il y avait une raison. Vingt-deux ans d'après ses informations et diplômé sans emploi stable. Il avait passé trois ans en France chez des amis de leur famille avant de revenir au mois de septembre au Japon ― le système scolaire étant décalé, ce retour s'était effectué tardivement.

Ryunosuke s'interrogea aussi sur l'absence apparente des parents des six garçons, et obtint la réponse au détour d'une conversation épiée un peu après : le père était en voyage d'affaire et leur mère était partie quelques jours plus tôt rendre visite à sa propre famille en les laissant aux bons soins de leur frère aîné, le seul adulte restant de la maison. Il n'était pas étonnant finalement que le rouquin ne soit pas parti ― il devait trop craindre que les enfants détruisent sa maison en son absence.

Il dut attendre une trentaine de minutes pour finalement entendre une moto se garer dans l'allée de la maison et voir la foule des enfants qui s'était un minimum calmée courir dehors pour accueillir leur aîné… lequel leur rendit leur amour par une flopée d'insultes adressée au voleur de sa carte bancaire.

**« Je vous déteste. » **fut la première phrase construite qu'il l'entendit prononcer en entrant dans leur maison. Chuuya Nakahara posa ensuite ses clés et son casque avant de réaliser qu'il y avait une autre personne dans leur maison leurs regards se croisèrent et il haussa un sourcil en direction de Ryunosuke. **« Bonjour ?**

― **Je suis l'inspecteur Ryunosuke Akutagawa. » **se présenta le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores en se levant.

**« Oh. » **Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur. **« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là.**

― **Cela facilitera les choses je suppose. » **Le rouquin vint s'asseoir face à lui et l'observa quelques secondes sans ciller. **« Vous avez ouvertement contourné les convocations qui vous ont été adressées.**

― **C'est la vérité, **admit le rouquin, **mais j'avais une raison.**

― **Vouloir dissimuler votre crime ? »**

Ryunosuke ne put retenir la réponse sarcastique qui lui vint immédiatement. L'autre posa sur lui un regard neutre et lui tendit une feuille. L'inspecteur aux cheveux bicolores la saisit, la déplia, et lut les quelques mots griffonnés dessus.

_Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, franchement. - Dazai._

Ryunosuke ferma brièvement les yeux avec exaspération. Il était impossible. Vraiment. Il allait tous les rendre fous et leur faire regretter l'époque où il était parti après la mort de son mentor. Comment étaient-ils supposés résoudre ce mystère impossible si même les inspecteurs se mettaient à s'exprimer par énigmes et à leur compliquer la tâche ? Son exaspération devait être palpable, parce que Chuuya Nakahara déclara, après l'avoir observé quelques secondes :

**« Je sais, il est insupportable. Je lui ai dit que c'était stupide.**

― **Mais vous l'avez écouté. » **commenta l'inspecteur aux cheveux bicolores. Son interlocuteur le dévisagea encore un moment avec sérieux, puis dit :

**« Vous savez, je comptais me rendre à cet interrogatoire. Vraiment. Même si j'ai des choses à me reprocher, elles ne concernent pas ce qu'il s'est passé lors du gala de Fitzgerald.**

― **Ce n'est pas ce que semblent indiquer les preuves, **fit remarquer malgré lui Ryunosuke, mais l'autre l'ignora superbement pour continuer sur sa lancée :

― **Dazai m'a dit de ne pas le faire.**

― **Vous avez été en contact avec lui depuis votre convocation donc.**

― **Comme si vous ne vous en doutiez pas, **répliqua le rouquin en haussant les épaules. **On s'est vus le soir même du jour où vous avez appris que mes empreintes figuraient sur l'arme et la scène du crime. » **Ryunosuke grimaça en l'entendant évoquer des informations confidentielles ― Dazai n'en avait vraiment fait qu'à sa tête.

**« Et donc ? Il a décidé qu'il allait vous faire confiance et vous protéger ? » **La remarque sonnait plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais le rouquin se contenta de hausser les épaules une nouvelle fois.

**« Cela ne s'est pas exactement passé ainsi. D'ailleurs, si vous tenez à tout savoir, il m'a plutôt laissé en plan avant de disparaître. Si vous comptiez sur moi pour vous dire où il est, je n'en sais rien. »**

L'assurance affichée par le jeune homme jusqu'alors se fendit légèrement sur ces derniers mots. Ryunosuke admettait que cet entretien s'avérait plutôt décevant, sur tous les points. On lui avait assigné la tâche de retrouver Chuuya Nakahara et Dazai en même temps, tandis que toutes les preuves indiquaient qu'ils étaient partis tous les deux mais il s'avérait désormais qu'ils n'étaient pas absolument pas ensemble, que Chuuya n'avait jamais quitté la région et que Dazai était toujours introuvable.

**« Dazai et vous vous êtes disputés mais vous avez suivi son indication de ne pas venir comparaître ?**

― **Il m'a dit qu'un inspecteur finirait par venir dans tous les cas. Et que je n'aurais qu'à tout lui expliquer à ce moment-là. D'autant plus que cela diminuerait les risques d'écoute. » **Ryunosuke voulut relever cette remarque en demandant si Dazai avait deviné qu'ils se prémuniraient contre les micros avant de venir, mais se ravisa. Cette maison était potentiellement sur écoute aussi et il ne tenait pas à révéler la nature exacte de leurs mesures au cas où Dostoevsky écouterait.

**« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que Dazai pourrait bien être en train de faire ?**

― **... » **Chuuya réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre : **« Honnêtement, non. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit intelligent. »**

Ryunosuke ne savait pas trop si la remarque témoignait d'une certaine inquiétude ou tenait plus du reproche agacé mais décida qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler de cette histoire d'amour probablement complexe et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il consulta ensuite son téléphone puis observa de nouveau son interlocuteur.

**« Venez au BEC dès que possible, **déclara-t-il, **ma supérieure a des questions importants à vous poser et vous devriez y répondre pour vous innocenter une bonne fois pour toutes si vous n'avez vraiment aucun rapport avec toute cette histoire. » **Chuuya leva un sourcil, sembla vouloir poser une question, puis se ravisa et hocha la tête. **« J'aurais aussi voulu poser une question à vos frères. Je peux ? »**

Il aurait pu le faire avant le retour de leur aîné, mais avait préféré attendre de voir ce qu'il ressortirait de son échange avec lui avant de prendre la moindre décision. Le jeune homme hocha de nouveau la tête et le suivit alors qu'il ressortait de la maison pour aller voir les cinq enfants qui jouaient dehors ― les trois plus jeune surtout, tandis que les deux aînés essayaient de les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

**« Eh ! **Les invectiva Chuuya en sortant, **venez par ici. » **Il se fit obéir immédiatement, ce qui surprit un peu l'inspecteur qui imaginait qu'ils étaient impossibles à gérer quand ils étaient aussi excités comme des puces. **« L'inspecteur Akutagawa a des questions à vous poser.**

― **Une seule, **corrigea le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores pour rassurer les enfants. **Je voudrais juste savoir si l'un d'entre vous avait déjà entendu parler d'un Sakunosuke Oda. »**

Il avait adressé sa question uniquement aux frères de Chuuya Nakahara en partant du principe qu'il n'y avait qu'une infime chance que l'aîné l'ait croisé compte tenu des dates qui ne coïncidaient pas. Malgré tout, il jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme pendant qu'il posait sa question et le vit clairement se raidir lorsqu'il prononça le nom de l'homme. _Finalement, ils se connaissaient peut-être bien..._

**« Moi je le connais ! **Déclara soudainement Arô. **Je l'ai croisé une fois chez le dentiste. » **Il se tourna vers Kôzô et poursuivit : « **Tu te souviens de la fois où on est venus pour ta grosse carie ? » **L'autre le fixa avant de secouer la tête négativement, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son aîné. **« Bon, bref, on est allés chez le dentiste une fois pour soigner la carie de Kôzô et il était dans la salle d'attente. Il lisait un gros livre, ça m'avait surpris !**

― **Vous lui avez parlé ?**

― **Non. Mais j'ai entendu son nom quand on est partis et que le dentiste l'a appelé à son tour. Il avait l'air gentil ! »**

Ryunosuke dut se retenir de soupirer. Cela ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose. Même s'il n'était pas complètement inutile d'apprendre que l'inspecteur était capable d'inspirer la confiance au premier coup d'oeil, cela n'allait pas faire avancer ses recherches. Il remercia les enfants et se tourna une dernière fois vers Chuuya Nakahara. Il le fixa longuement, sondant son visage à la recherche d'une trace de malaise quelconque et décida de lui poser directement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

**« Vous, vous connaissez aussi l'inspecteur Oda non ? » **Le rouquin secoua la tête négativement.

**« Pas personnellement. J'ai déjà éclairé Dazai sur ce sujet, **ajouta-t-il rapidement, signifiant par la même occasion qu'il ne souhaitait pas répondre à plus de questions dessus.

― **Très bien. »**

Ryunosuke n'avait pas l'intention de le contraindre à répéter ― par contre, il allait en toucher un mot à Yosano pour qu'elle décide elle-même si ce serait à creuser lors de l'audition du rouquin. Il salua la fratrie une dernière fois avant de retourner dans sa voiture. Sa visite chez les Nakahara lui avait appris quelques informations, mais rien de vraiment utile pour son enquête malheureusement. Il se demandait pourquoi il prenait encore la peine d'espérer résoudre ce casse-tête impossible.

**« Alors ? Une piste intéressante ? » **La voix moqueuse de Dazai lui parvint alors qu'il venait de mettre le contact, et il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir son supérieur allongé sur la banquette arrière de son véhicule pourtant verrouillé quelques secondes auparavant.

**« Comment vous êtes entré ? **Protesta le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores.

― **En imitant mon idiot de père, **répliqua le brun pour toute réponse, ce qui n'éclaira pas franchement Ryunosuke sur la méthode employée.

― **Vous savez que tout le bureau se demande ce que vous fabriquez ?**

― **J'aime bien que les gens parlent de moi. » **Ryunosuke laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement devant ces réponses bien peu satisfaisantes.

**« Vous avez empêché Chuuya Nakahara de se présenter au Bureau ? » **Il parvint apparemment à attirer l'attention du brun avec cette question.

**« Écoute, **déclara-t-il soudainement, **voilà ce que je peux te dire. Dostoevsky nous espionne avec un logiciel implanté dans nos téléphones, mais aussi en se mêlant à notre entourage sans qu'on le remarque. Il a probablement déjà infiltré de cette manière notre propre bureau en se faisant passer pour un civil ou un membre de la police municipale.**

― **Mais... » **Il voulut protester mais Dazai lui intima le silence d'un geste impatient de la main.

**« Il faut redoubler de prudence dans la moindre de nos actions. C'est comme ça qu'il est toujours parvenu à nous prendre de vitesse. Tu as la liste des policiers qui étaient en faction avec toi lors du gala de Fitzgerald ?**

― **Oui, sûrement ?**

― **Compare-la à nos fichiers. Je suis certain que tu trouveras des noms qui ne correspondent pas.**

― **Vous ne pensez quand même pas sérieusement que Dostoevsky était là ce soir-là ?**

― **Si. J'en suis même certain. Topaz était là aussi.**

― **Et Chuuya Nakahara ? » **Son supérieur fit la moue devant cette attaque basse.

**« Ça, je ne le sais pas, **répondit-il finalement en détachant chaque syllabe. **A vous de me le dire. »**

Il esquissa ensuite le geste de se redresser pour quitter la voiture, mais Akutagawa n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper comme ça. D'un geste brusque, il mit le contact et démarra la voiture sans la moindre douceur, faisait chuter en arrière son passager clandestin ― mais il ne s'excusa nullement, parce qu'il jugeait que c'était un peu mérité.

**« Attends, Akutagawa ! **Protesta le brun en se redressant une nouvelle fois.

― **J'en ai assez de toutes ces cachotteries, **rétorqua d'un ton glacial Ryunosuke, **alors vous allez tout expliquer. Maintenant. Tout ce que vous savez. Je veux le savoir.**

― **Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Le meilleur moyen de surprendre Dostoevsky c'est de ne pas ébruiter... » **Il s'interrompit en voyant Ryunosuke ouvrir la fenêtre, jeter son portable de fonction et la refermer comme si de rien n'était.

**« Je vous écoute. » **Dazai le dévisagea avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

**« Ma parole, tu es devenu bien impertinent. Concentre-toi sur la route s'il te plaît. »**

L'inspecteur s'adossa ensuite à l'un des sièges passagers à l'arrière et croisa les bras derrière sa tête avant de l'observer ― Ryunosuke s'en aperçut en croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Il se concentra sur la route qui s'étendait devant lui tout en écoutant le récit que lui fit ensuite son supérieur ― mais ce ne fut pas toujours facile tant les révélations étaient parfois surprenantes.

Il apprit déjà que Dazai discutait avec Fyodor Dostoevsky depuis plus d'un mois (cette nouvelle lâchée sur le ton de l'anecdote faillit coûter la vie à quelques piétons, heureusement qu'il savait assez bien se contrôler). Le brun lui résuma sommairement leurs provocations stupides, ainsi que le marché passé avec l'informateur pour protéger Ranpo, Yosano et Fukuzawa ― mais qui les avait empêchés de retrouver sa sœur rapidement.

Il lui expliqua ensuite que Dostoevsky lui avait volontairement laissé un indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait Gin après avoir orchestré l'assassinat de Fukuzawa, ce qui lui avait permis de la retrouver. Dazai était persuadé pour cela que Gin n'avait servi que d' « appât » pour tuer leur supérieur (cette autre révélation dont il se doutait déjà lui fit griller un feu rouge).

Dazai poursuivit en lui expliquant qu'il avait essayé sur ce constat de comprendre la façon dont Dostoevsky raisonnait pour commettre ses méfaits. Il ne s'impliquait jamais dedans directement, préférant envoyer des boucs émissaires ou des complices pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues à la police. Mais, parfois, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se déplacer pour récupérer ses informations bien-aimées ― il s'était ainsi déjà trouvé sous le nez de Dazai, et peut-être de d'autres membres de la brigade.

L'objectif de son supérieur en disparaissait avait donc été de pousser Dostoevsky a se déplacer une nouvelle fois. Le brun était certain de constituer une menace pour l'informateur ― ces mots avaient été prononcés une nouvelle fois sur le simple ton de l'anecdote, ce qui courrouça un peu le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores mais il ne dit rien ― alors sa soudaine disparition lui ferait penser qu'il avait une piste ou qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il y avait beaucoup d'incertitudes dans cette stratégie, notamment sur les risques que seraient capable de prendre l'un et l'autre des deux hommes pour faire tomber l'autre, mais Dazai semblait assez confiant sur ses chances de réussite. Il insista sur l'importance qu'Akutagawa ne mentionne leur rencontre qu'en disant « qu'il était sur une piste fiable » pour continuer de mystifier son monde.

Ryunosuke l'interrogea ensuite sur le lien avec Oda. Il voulait savoir pourquoi l'ombre de l'inspecteur décédé flottait sur cette affaire. Dazai sembla surpris par cette question et encore plus lorsque le bicolore lui expliqua pourquoi il enquêtait sur Oda. Le brun lui expliqua ensuite qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de ramener l'attention de son cadet sur le défunt, mais qu'il y avait sans doute un lien en effet.

Il lui résuma ensuite une de ses récentes découvertes : le tueur d'Oda et celui de Fukuzawa étaient peut-être la même personne. Il ne donna pas plus de détails, mais cela suffisait à Ryunosuke de savoir qu'il y avait bien une corrélation, certes inattendue mais existante malgré tout.

Après avoie abordé ce point, Dazai lui fit signe qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire et qu'il désirait descendre, mais son subordonné avait encore une question à lui poser.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire seul au juste ? L'ultimatum du bureau approche bientôt. On risque de perdre l'affaire, et peut-être même nos boulots si on ne progresse pas.**

― **Mais on progresse, **le détrompa Dazai, **même si nos supérieurs ne sont pas satisfaits, on progresse c'est indéniable. Et puis… » **Il marqua une petite pause avant de lui sourire d'un air malicieux qui n'inspirait aucune confiance. **« Si tout se passe comme prévu, on procédera à une arrestation dans moins de trois jours. »**

**Chapitre Vingt-six**

_Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir devant l'aspect rébarbatif des documents qu'il avait devant lui. Des tonnes et des tonnes de dossiers à classer, à trier, à ordonner : tous ces mots étaient des synonymes mais son supérieur indirect les avait tous prononcés comme s'ils étaient des tâches différentes, ce qu'il trouvait complètement stupide. _

_Il lut brièvement le premier sur la pile ― enfin, seulement la première page, le reste lui serait inutile pour le ranger sur l'étagère ― avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il comprenait pourquoi ses deux collègues un peu plus âgés lui avaient souhaité bonne chance en apprenant sa mutation provisoire aux archives. C'était la tâche la plus épuisante d'ennui qu'il avait jamais accomplie ! _

_Il repoussa donc sa chaise et se dirigea vers une plus petite étagère moins remplie, et de dossiers parfaitement classés. Ceux de tous les inspecteurs qui avaient travaillé ici. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, leur Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles n'était pas si vieux et la plupart des inspecteurs étaient ici depuis la fondation du bureau. Même s'ils disposaient de leurs propres dossiers, c'était moins intéressant aux yeux de Dazai… même si l'un d'entre eux attira son regard. Celui de son mentor. _

_Il resta un peu hésitant devant. Pouvait-il le consulter ? En théorie oui, et il n'était pas du genre à se gêner pour faire des indiscrétions, mais une part de lui était malgré tout hésitante à l'idée de le lire. Il finit malgré tout par repousser ses questions et par poser une main sur la tranche du dossier… mais une voix retentit derrière lui._

_**« Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches dans mon dossier ? »**_

**. ::. **

**J + ?**

Dazai observait l'écran de son portable avec un intérêt tel qu'une personne un minimum âgée aurait déclaré, en passant à sa hauteur, que « la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui passait vraiment trop de temps sur son téléphone ». Cependant, il avait de bonnes raisons d'être aussi intéressé : le message qu'il attendait n'était ni celui d'un père ni celui d'un amant, mais il serait sans doute porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Enfin… pour qui saurait l'interpréter évidemment.

Pourtant, il tardait à venir. S'était-il encore une fois trompé ? Face au numéro inconnu, Dazai avait appris à ses dépends qu'il pouvait se faire induire en erreur par celui qui tirait toutes les ficelles de cette stupide farce. Maintenant qu'il en avait conscience cependant, il avait bien l'intention de ne pas se faire avoir de la même manière.

Il lut l'heure rapidement ― celle-ci n'avait aucun lien avec le message qu'il attendait, mais il avait un rendez-vous qui approchait ― et essaya de profiler un peu les clients du fast-food dans lequel il était installé pour s'occuper. La plupart de ces gens étaient ennuyeux à profiler, mais il en repéra quelques uns qui étaient amusants, surtout les deux étudiants assis à des tables voisines qui se connaissaient mais devaient être en trop mauvais termes pour vouloir se parler, et qui s'évitaient donc de façon ostensible.

/

Tout lui indiquait qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas rater ce train, que ce soit pour des raisons très concrètes ou pour des raisons plus terre à terre, pourtant il finit malgré tout par s'enfoncer dans la direction opposée à celle de la gare, contrairement à son intention première. C'était sans doute la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait faite ― quoique, discuter avec Fyodor et trahir ses collègues pour les sauver était assez haut dans le palmarès également ― mais il ne regretta pas son changement d'avis. Ce qu'il aurait regretté, cela aurait été de ne pas avoir cherché ces enfants.

Il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'il s'en tienne à son planning soigneusement préparé, mais son instinct infaillible ― bon, _presque _infaillible ― lui soufflait qu'il ne commettait peut-être pas une si grosse erreur. Si les enfants avaient l'habitude de côtoyer la pègre, il parviendrait peut-être en allant les voir à glaner des informations sur les alliés de Dostoevsky au sein de la pègre japonaise. A condition, bien évidemment, de se faire discret... Si Fyodor avait bien des alliés au sein de la pègre et qui se baladaient dans ces quartiers, il apprendrait un peu trop vite que Dazai s'était rendu à Kabukicho. Et il commencerait alors à se douter de son plan, et ce serait catastrophique. Une personne normale ne parviendrait pas à faire le lien entre les motivations de Dazai et cette visite près de la pègre pour deviner son plan complet, mais Fyodor le pourrait sans le moindre doute, car il aurait sans doute fait la même chose à la place de l'inspecteur brun.

(Ce petit jeu de devinettes grandeur nature était sérieusement la chose la plus épuisante qu'il avait dû faire depuis son entrée à la brigade et la découverte de son affinité avec le profilage. Même Ranpo, avec qui il s'était entretenu tout aussi secrètement qu'avec Akutagawa, avait admis qu'il ne pouvait pas effectuer un profilage aussi parfait que d'habitude sur ce russe. Les deux génies du profilage de Yokohama avaient eu beau mettre en commun leurs talents, cela n'avait pas abouti à grand-chose ― dans leur vocabulaire. D'aucuns auraient trouvé que ce qu'ils avaient mis au point était déjà très bien, mais eux étaient toujours à la recherche de la perfection dans ces situations. Dazai ne pouvait plus tolérer les provocations incessantes de Fyodor sans réagir, et il semblait qu'il en était de même pour l'habituel fainéant de leur équipe ― compte tenu du fait que Fyodor avait utilisé la figure paternelle dudit fainéant comme un simple pion jetable, cela n'était pas si étonnant.)

Il avança pendant plusieurs minutes dans les rues de la capitale, essayant de se repérer tant bien que mal. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans ces quartiers avec lesquels il n'était déjà pas familier à la base, mais parvint à ne pas se perdre et à se faufiler à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il songea pendant quelques instants qu'avoir un chapeau comme celui de Chuuya lui aurait été bien utile pour se cacher derrière ― mais plutôt mourir que de porter un tel faux pas vestimentaire.


	29. 26 : Pour passer à autre chose

**Chapitre Vingt-six - Pour passer à autre chose**

* * *

_Le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir devant l'aspect rébarbatif des documents qu'il avait devant lui. Des tonnes et des tonnes de dossiers à classer, à trier, à ordonner : tous ces mots étaient des synonymes mais son supérieur indirect les avait tous prononcés comme s'ils étaient des tâches différentes, ce qu'il trouvait complètement stupide. _

_Il lut brièvement le premier sur la pile ― enfin, seulement la première page, le reste lui serait inutile pour le ranger sur l'étagère ― avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il comprenait pourquoi ses deux collègues un peu plus âgés lui avaient souhaité bonne chance en apprenant sa mutation provisoire aux archives. C'était la tâche la plus épuisante d'ennui qu'il avait jamais accomplie ! _

_Il repoussa donc sa chaise et se dirigea vers une plus petite étagère moins remplie, de dossiers parfaitement classés. Ceux de tous les inspecteurs qui avaient travaillé ici. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, leur Bureau des Enquêtes Criminelles n'était pas si vieux et la plupart des inspecteurs étaient ici depuis la fondation du bureau, il y avait peu de sang neuf actuellement. Ces dossiers étaient peu intéressants aux yeux du jeune homme… même si l'un d'entre eux attira son regard. Celui de son mentor. _

_Il resta un peu hésitant devant. Pouvait-il le consulter ? En théorie oui, et il n'était pas du genre à se gêner pour faire des indiscrétions, mais une part de lui était malgré tout réticente à l'idée de le lire. Il finit par repousser ses questions et poser une main sur la tranche du dossier… mais une voix retentit alors derrière lui._

_**« Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches dans mon dossier ? »**_

* * *

**J + 5**

_22 JANVIER_

* * *

Dazai observait l'écran de son portable avec un intérêt tel qu'une personne un minimum âgée aurait déclaré, en passant à sa hauteur, que « la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui passait vraiment trop de temps sur son téléphone ». Cependant, il avait de bonnes raisons d'être aussi intéressé : le message qu'il attendait n'était ni celui d'un père ni celui d'un amant, mais il serait sans doute porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Enfin… pour qui saurait l'interpréter, évidemment.

Pourtant, il tardait à venir. S'était-il encore une fois trompé ? Dazai avait appris à ses dépens que même lui pouvait se faire induire en erreur par celui qui tirait toutes les ficelles de cette stupide farce. Maintenant qu'il en avait conscience cependant, il avait bien l'intention de ne pas se faire avoir de la même manière.

Il lut l'heure rapidement ― celle-ci n'avait aucun lien avec le message qu'il attendait, mais il avait aussi un rendez-vous qui approchait ― et essaya de profiler un peu les clients du fast-food dans lequel il était installé pour s'occuper. La plupart de ces gens étaient ennuyeux à profiler, mais il en repéra quelques-uns qui étaient amusants, surtout les deux étudiants assis à des tables voisines, qui se connaissaient mais devaient être en trop mauvais termes pour vouloir se parler ; ils s'évitaient donc de façon ostensible. C'était assez divertissant de les observer garder leurs distances malgré la proximité de leurs tables. Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Dazai misait sur une tromperie.

Il finit par reporter à nouveau son attention sur son téléphone et lut l'écran toujours vide de tout message en poussant un soupir désabusé. Cela commençait à l'agacer, de rester attendre sans rien faire et dans l'incertitude. Dostoevsky ne pouvait donc pas être prévisible, pour une fois ? Lui laisser un peu de triomphe ? Si cela continuait, il allait lui envoyer un message lui-même et…

Son portable émit soudainement une vibration, et un message s'afficha tandis qu'un sourire de triomphe fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Enfin, sa lueur d'espoir arrivait. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit, Dostoevsky s'était parfaitement bien comporté. Il déverrouilla son portable d'un geste ample et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit :

**« Une bonne nouvelle ? » **L'inspecteur de brigade criminelle se tourna pour observer le nouveau venu, celui avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus jusqu'alors, mais Dazai n'eut aucun doute sur son identité ― personne ne pouvait imiter Sôseki Natsume mieux que lui-même.

**« Plutôt oui. » **répondit-il tandis que l'homme au chapeau melon s'asseyait sur la chaise à ses côtés. Il détonnait dans l'atmosphère bon marché de ce fast-food, avec ses habits de qualité et sa canne.

**« Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur Dazai ? **l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire qui prouvait qu'il se doutait de la raison de leur rendez-vous.

― **Je voulais vous interroger sur vos recherches. » **L'homme sourit encore plus à cette réponse.

**« Mes recherches ? **répéta-t-il avec un amusement palpable. **J'ai peur de ne pas saisir de quoi vous parlez. **

― **Je fais allusion à ces renseignements que vous obtenez sur la pègre en utilisant un réseau d'informateurs pour le moins surprenant. **

― **Vous parlez de façon trop obscure, mon cher, je ne suis pas certain de comprendre.**

― **Je parle des orphelins dont s'occupait Odasaku. Que vous avez continué d'aider malgré son décès pour obtenir des informations. » **Cette fois, Natsume cessa de jouer les innocents, satisfait d'avoir entendu une confirmation orale de ce que son interlocuteur savait.

**« Les enfants entendent des choses quand ils sont livrés à eux-mêmes. Des choses intéressantes. **

― **Odasaku souhaitait leur bonheur, pas leur mise en danger. **

― **Rassurez-vous, ils sont sous surveillance étroite. Je sais à quel point ces enfants importaient pour Sakunosuke. **

― **Vous le connaissiez bien n'est-ce pas ? » **Dazai s'était renseigné avant leur rendez-vous. **« Vous l'avez lancé sur la voie de l'écriture. **

― **C'est regrettable qu'il n'ait pu commencer son livre. Mais il me semble que vous connaissez désormais le nom de son tueur ? »**

L'inspecteur observa son interlocuteur avec intérêt. Que savait-il à ce sujet ? C'était désormais à son tour de jouer les innocents en attendant les aveux de l'homme à ses côtés. Aucun d'eux deux ne comptait abattre ses cartes sans la certitude qu'elles étaient déjà connues de l'autre. C'était la stratégie la plus fiable à adopter. Si Dazai avait fait appel à Sôseki Natsume, c'était parce qu'il était convaincu que cet homme savait beaucoup de choses, mais il devait rester sur ses gardes malgré tout.

Il avait découvert l'existence de cet homme quelques jours plus tôt à peine, et n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion d'en apprendre beaucoup sur lui avant de planifier ce rendez-vous. Après avoir appris le nom de celui qu'il avait tant cherché, Arthur Rimbaud, il s'était renseigné sur lui mais s'était heurté à un mur judiciaire des plus agaçants. La plupart des informations sur cet homme étaient protégées par la justice française, mais il avait pu découvrir un mandat d'arrêt international qui avait été émis quelques semaines plus tôt, après une évasion du criminel. Il avait été attrapé de nouveau une semaine après sa fuite, en Autriche.

Cette piste n'avait donc pas été très loin ― au moins, il avait la satisfaction de savoir que le tueur de son mentor était en prison et non pas en liberté comme il l'avait toujours supposé ― mais il était tombé sur une information intéressante en épluchant la paperasse qu'il avait pu trouver : un certain Sôseki Natsume avait déposé des plaintes concernant d'autres affaires auxquelles le français aurait pu être lié, et la mort d'Oda y figurait. En l'absence de preuves, rien n'avait abouti ― le brun ne parvenait pas à croire qu'on lui ait caché cette information pendant des mois ― mais il avait décidé d'exploiter la piste de cet étrange homme de Tokyo aisé, qui semblait en savoir long. Et il avait ainsi découvert que le fameux bienfaiteur qui avait pris la relève d'Oda auprès des enfants, celui dont lesdits enfants avaient parlé à Ryunosuke, était cet homme ― et non Ango comme il l'avait originellement supposé.

**« Je ne suis pas autorisé à parler d'affaires confidentielles avec les civils, **répondit finalement Osamu, **et vous devriez savoir que l'affaire Sakunosuke Oda est classée sans suite depuis des mois. **

― **Oh, je le sais, mais il me semble que son tueur s'est pourtant fait remarquer récemment, et que vous avez eu l'opportunité, grâce à monsieur Chuuya Nakahara, d'apprendre son identité. **

― **Comment avez-vous eu cette chance, vous ? **s'enquit l'inspecteur en fronçant les sourcils. **Vous bluffiez, quand vous avez été accuser publiquement cet homme du meurtre de toutes ces personnes ? » **Natsume fixa son regard sur un groupe d'enfants qui jouait sur l'aire de jeu du fast-food à l'extérieur et répondit sans le regarder :

**« Toutes les plaintes étaient du bluff, sauf cette accusation. C'est la seule dans laquelle Arthur Rimbaud a réellement trempé d'ailleurs.**

― **Pourquoi avoir fait toutes ces accusations alors ?**

― **Je voulais qu'elles se perdent dans la paperasse, et tombent un jour sous les yeux d'un inspecteur déterminé. » **La réponse était trop poétique pour être honnête, mais Dazai n'insista pas. Natsume avait évité habilement une question plus importante, qu'il tenait absolument à ramener sur la table.

**« Comment l'avez-vous appris ? **répéta-t-il avec plus d'insistance.

― **Rimbaud était une de mes connaissances. Je savais qu'il avait des problèmes, et qu'une enquête internationale pesait sur lui. L'inspecteur Oda étant lié à cette affaire **― **et avant que vous ne le me demandiez, je le savais puisqu'il m'avait dit partir pour la France **―,** j'ai additionné deux et deux.**

― **Vous n'aviez aucune preuve à part ce raisonnement ? **fit Dazai, sidéré. **Et vous avez quand même déposé des accusations ? » **Son interlocuteur lui adressa un grand sourire.

**« C'est ce qu'on appelle communément du bluff, **déclara-t-il ensuite. **Très efficace dans certaines circonstances. »**

L'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns fixa son interlocuteur avec de grands yeux dubitatifs. Il était visiblement tombé sur un excentrique ― ce dont il se doutait déjà rien qu'en voyant la façon dont l'homme s'habillait ― qui avait un certain cran. Puisqu'il se trouvait face à quelqu'un qui ne se confierait pas facilement sur ce qu'il savait, l'inspecteur changea un peu d'approche et tenta de recentrer la conversation.

**« Je vous ai demandé une rencontre pour parler de Fyodor Dostoevsky. » **Les yeux presque félins de l'homme étincelèrent à ce nom, il en aurait mis sa main au feu.

**« Un nom bien familier malgré sa consonance étrangère, **fit remarquer simplement Natsume dans un premier temps, ce qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire.

― **Que savez-vous sur lui ? **

― **Et vous ?**

― **Cette discussion n'avancera pas si nous ne cessons pas de nous renvoyer la balle à chaque question. » **L'homme esquissa un sourire.

**« Non, en effet. Mais est-il avisé de discuter de cela ici ? » **Son regard balaya les environs du fast-food bondé de civils, et potentiellement d'un complice de Fyodor.

**« Peu m'importe s'il entend ce que j'ai à dire. Et vous ? **

― **Je suppose que cela n'a que peu d'importance également. » **convint l'homme au chapeau melon, mais il tira d'une poche intérieure de sa veste un petit carnet et un stylo. Il arracha d'un geste mesuré une feuille du calepin, sur laquelle il inscrivit quelques mots avant de reprendre la parole. **« Je ne le connais pas personnellement. La seule fois où j'ai eu affaire à cet homme, c'était il y a plus de vingt ans, quand j'enseignais encore dans différentes universités du monde. **

― **Il y a plus de vingt ans ? » **répéta Dazai avec surprise. D'après leurs informations, Dostoevsky n'excédait pas les trente ans. Il était donc surprenant d'imaginer un enfant d'une dizaine d'années se balader dans une université et s'adresser à un professeur diplômé et lettré.

**« Pas parce qu'il était l'un de mes élèves, **le détrompa Natsume avec un sourire, **mais parce que son père était un de mes collègues quand j'enseignais à Moscou. Il était donc fréquent que je le voie passer dans les couloirs, même si je ne lui ai jamais plus adressé la parole que pour le saluer. » **Il marqua une pause et fit glisser en même temps sur la table le papier sur lequel il avait écrit. Dazai posa une main dessus pour le récupérer, mais ne l'observa pas immédiatement et attendit la suite de l'histoire. **« L'année suivante, je suis reparti et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui. Sauf quand les enfants dont s'occupait Sakunosuke m'ont dit qu'ils avaient vu un homme au nom étranger imprononçable, dissimulé sous un chapeau de fourrure blanche, s'entretenir avec la pègre. **

― **Vous avez fait le lien ainsi ? **demanda l'inspecteur, sans savoir lui-même s'il était impressionné ou désespéré.

― **Disons que j'ai mené mon enquête je ne suis pas devin non plus. Le chapeau de fourrure blanche m'a fait penser à une chapka, alors j'ai cherché toute trace d'un homme russe dans la ville. **

― **Vous êtes redoutablement efficace si vous avez réussi à le coincer malgré ces maigres pistes. **

― **Il est plus simple d'enquêter quand vous ne portez pas sur vous la preuve que vous êtes de la police, et que les gens des environs vous font confiance. » **

Ça, ce n'était pas difficile à croire, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il était courant que les inspecteurs s'habillent en civils pour mener l'enquête. Cette stratégie présentait cependant des limites, notamment le fait que leurs visages restaient reconnaissables et qu'il suffisait donc à un potentiel criminel de les connaître pour leur échapper.

**« Je pense qu'il nous faut couper court, **finit par déclarer Dazai, non pas parce que l'heure tournait, mais parce qu'il sentait que l'homme s'amusait à digresser pour tester ses capacités, **et aller droit à l'essentiel. Que pouvez-vous me dire d'utile sur Dostoevsky ?**

― **Quelle serait votre réaction si je vous disais « rien » ?**

― **Je ne vous croirais pas. » **Sôseki Natsume sourit de nouveau.

**« Et vous auriez bien raison. »**

Il désigna discrètement du menton le papier qu'il lui avait donné un peu plus tôt et que Dazai n'avait toujours pas lu. Le brun se pencha pour le lire, en masquant ce qu'il y avait dessus aux yeux indiscrets qui pourraient se balader, et déchiffra le message suivant : _Fyodor Dostoevsky a besoin de hauteur pour avoir l'illusion de tous nous dominer. Karma Topaz, lui, préfère les profondeurs de la terre pour disparaître de notre champ de vision._

Le message était à la fois sibyllin et limpide. Fyodor se cachait quelque part soit dans un haut bâtiment, soit dans un avion ou un hélicoptère qui sillonnait fréquemment la ville. Topaz, lui, errait dans les souterrains connus des membres de la pègre ― ou tout simplement dans les égouts.

**« Quel est le lien de la pègre avec tout ça ? **demanda-t-il ensuite. **Vous avez dit que les enfants avaient vu Dostoevsky discuter avec des membres de la pègre. **

― **Ils l'aident en échange d'argent. Ils ont perpétré la plupart des vols de voiture sur lesquels vous avez enquêté, pour détourner les yeux des inspecteurs des méfaits de Fyodor. Ils ont aussi servi de couverture à Ivan Goncharov quand celui-ci était chargé de surveiller Gin Akutagawa. **

― **D'où Fyodor tire-t-il cet argent ? Les voitures n'étaient pas revendues. **

― **Ça, c'est encore un mystère, **admit son interlocuteur. **Je ne connais pas tout de sa vie et de ses relations. Peut-être a-t-il un mécène qui finance ses mauvaises actions dans l'ombre. Ou peut-être a-t-il commis un gros coup dans lequel on ignore son implication, et s'est retrouvé avec un butin considérable. Sur ce point, on ne peut que spéculer malheureusement. » **Il y aurait sans doute toujours des zones d'ombre, et puisque celle-ci était insignifiante et inutile pour attraper Dostoevsky, Osamu la laissa tomber. Enquêter de façon plus approfondie risquait de compliquer encore plus la situation ― en supposant que c'était possible.

**« Une dernière information utile à me communiquer ? **demanda-t-il ensuite en empochant le papier et en songeant qu'il devrait bientôt y aller pour ne pas rentrer trop tard à Yokohama.

― **Ne vous précipitez pas, **répondit l'homme ― et Dazai se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il lui intimait de ne pas partir tout de suite, ou si cette recommandation s'appliquait à ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, **ou vous risquez de commettre un impair. » **La deuxième option semblait être la bonne.

**« Attendre n'est pas utile. On attend depuis assez longtemps. Dostoevsky doit se retrouver en prison, tout comme Topaz. **

― **Ils l'ont évitée trop longtemps en effet. Mais, à moins d'être sûr de votre plan, je vous conseillerai de prendre le temps de tout préparer pour qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir. » **Dazai lui sourit tout en se levant.

**« Cela va de soi. »**

Il quitta ensuite le fast-food avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, satisfait de cet entretien et toujours ravi par le message reçu précédemment. Son plan prenait forme, et il pourrait normalement tenir ses délais. Maintenant qu'il avait juré à Akutagawa être à deux doigts d'attraper les deux criminels, il avait intérêt à ne pas se rater au risque de perdre toute sa crédibilité. Et pour cela, il avait encore beaucoup de détails à régler.

Il passa une main dans sa poche et en tira un petit dictaphone miniature. L'appareil était éteint, il l'avait arrêté en rangeant le papier dans sa poche, et sa mémoire devait être presque pleine. Il allait devoir le vider pour le réutiliser ― et puisqu'il n'en aurait pas l'occasion avant ses prochains « entretiens », il le rangea avec trois autres dictaphones remplis en faisant en sorte que ce soit visible pour un observateur extérieur ― en revanche, il se garda bien d'exhiber le cinquième, toujours au fond de sa poche, et parfaitement exempt de toute conversation.

Il enregistrait depuis plusieurs jours la moindre conversation qu'il partageait au sujet de cette affaire, et pas par simple plaisir mais bien parce qu'il allait se servir des phrases échangées pour piéger l'informateur russe et son principal complice. La technique n'avait rien d'extraordinairement imprévisible, il misait donc plutôt sur la quantité de dictaphones qu'il possédait, et dont Fyodor ignorait le nombre exact. Il en avait encore une dizaine en réserve ― tous achetés pour les biens de cette affaire en utilisant la carte bancaire de Mori, et pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas fait sans sa permission. Le médecin devait vraiment être sur les nerfs et avoir envie de coincer Dostoevsky pour avoir consenti à ce que son fils vide son compte en banque pour divers achats.

(Enfin, malgré tout l'argent que l'inspecteur avait déjà dépensé, il voyait bien que le compte de Mori était encore bien rempli, nettement plus que le sien ou celui de qui que ce soit de leur brigade. Être médecin payait bien, surtout quand on fricotait en douce avec la pègre.)

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne faisait absolument pas nuit, mais on discernait vaguement la lune dans le ciel immaculé. De là où il était, il devinait que la pleine lune approchait. Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit quand il se souvint qu'Odasaku sortait toujours les soirs de pleine lune pour l'observer en même temps que les étoiles. Il la trouvait moins fascinante que les astres presque indiscernables avec la pollution, mais prenait souvent du plaisir à l'observer malgré tout.

Il poussa un petit soupir en s'arrachant à l'observation du ciel bleu et reprit son chemin en direction de la gare, afin de reprendre un train pour retourner à Yokohama. D'ordinaire, il aurait plutôt emprunté une voiture de service pour venir à la capitale, mais puisqu'il avait provisoirement déserté le bureau, et qu'il devait actuellement y être _persona non grata _après être parti sans rien dire et avoir empêché Chuuya de se rendre à l'interrogatoire, il avait choisi de venir en train ― avec des billets toujours gracieusement payés par Mori.

Il ne comptait pas rater celui de treize heures trente, alors il accéléra un tout petit peu le pas, tout en observant les habitants de la capitale. Il venait rarement à Tokyo depuis qu'il s'était installé à Yokohama, même s'il avait passé dix-huit ans à arpenter les rues de la ville. Quitter cet endroit avait été pour lui une bouffée d'oxygène puisque cela avait signifié quitter Mori, qui était son paternel mais qui n'en était pas moins difficile à tolérer en continu pendant toutes ces années. Ses visites s'étaient donc faites de plus en plus rares après son départ.

Il savait qu'Odasaku retournait souvent dans la capitale, environ une fois par mois s'il se souvenait bien, probablement pour s'occuper de ces orphelins dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence quelques mois plus tôt. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné quand Akutagawa lui avait appris ce fait ― n'avait-il pas lui-même songé à l'époque que son mentor devait s'occuper de la veuve et de l'orphelin sur son temps libre ? ― mais il regrettait un peu de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt, et de la bouche de son mentor. D'un autre côté, il avait bien conscience de n'avoir été pour Odasaku qu'un subordonné un peu compliqué à gérer. Il ne voulait pas nécessairement être plus, à l'époque tout comme aujourd'hui, mais avoir l'amitié de son mentor l'aurait sans doute plus satisfait que n'importe quel autre achèvement.

Une part de lui avait envie d'aller voir ces enfants qui survivaient tant bien que mal sans l'aide des adultes ― ce qu'il trouvait un peu idiot, ils se mettaient eux-mêmes en difficulté ― mais il avait conscience que cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Et puis, s'il ratait le train, il allait devoir attendre deux heures supplémentaires pour rentrer à Yokohama, et n'avait pas d'autre rendez-vous pour s'occuper…

Tout lui indiquait qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas rater ce train, que ce soit pour des raisons très personnelles ou pour des raisons plus terre à terre, pourtant il finit malgré tout par s'enfoncer dans la direction opposée à celle de la gare, contrairement à son intention première. C'était sans doute la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait faite ― quoique, discuter avec Fyodor et trahir ses collègues pour les sauver était assez haut dans le palmarès également ― mais il ne regretta pas son changement d'avis. Ce qu'il aurait regretté, ç'aurait été de ne pas avoir cherché ces enfants.

Il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'il s'en tienne à son planning soigneusement préparé, mais son instinct infaillible ― bon, _presque _infaillible ― lui soufflait qu'il ne commettait peut-être pas une si grosse erreur. Si les enfants avaient l'habitude de côtoyer des criminels, il parviendrait peut-être en allant les voir à glaner des informations sur les alliés de Dostoevsky au sein de la pègre japonaise. À condition, bien évidemment, de se faire discret... Si Fyodor avait bien des alliés au sein de la pègre, et que ceux-ci se baladaient dans ces quartiers, il apprendrait un peu trop vite que Dazai s'était rendu à Kabukicho. Il commencerait alors à se douter de son plan, et ce serait catastrophique. Une personne normale ne parviendrait pas à faire le lien entre les motivations de Dazai et cette visite près de la pègre pour deviner son plan complet, mais Fyodor le pourrait sans le moindre doute, car il aurait probablement fait la même chose à la place de l'inspecteur brun.

(Ce petit jeu de devinettes grandeur nature était sérieusement la chose la plus épuisante qu'il avait dû faire depuis son entrée à la brigade et la découverte de son affinité avec le profilage. Même Ranpo, avec qui il s'était entretenu tout aussi secrètement qu'avec Akutagawa, avait admis qu'il ne pouvait pas effectuer une analyse aussi parfaite que d'habitude sur ce russe. Les deux génies du profilage de Yokohama avaient beau eu mettre en commun leurs talents, cela n'avait pas abouti à grand-chose ― dans leur vocabulaire. D'aucuns auraient trouvé que ce qu'ils avaient mis au point était déjà très bien, mais eux étaient toujours à la recherche de la perfection dans ces situations. Dazai ne pouvait plus tolérer les provocations incessantes de Fyodor sans réagir, et il semblait qu'il en était de même pour l'habituel fainéant de leur équipe ― compte tenu du fait que Fyodor avait utilisé la figure paternelle dudit fainéant comme un simple pion jetable, cela n'était pas si étonnant.)

Il avança pendant plusieurs minutes dans les rues de la capitale, essayant de se repérer tant bien que mal. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu dans ces quartiers avec lesquels il n'était déjà pas familier à la base, mais parvint à ne pas se perdre et à se faufiler à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il songea pendant quelques instants qu'avoir un chapeau comme celui de Chuuya lui aurait été bien utile pour se cacher derrière ― mais plutôt mourir que de porter un tel faux pas vestimentaire.

(Son esprit tenta de dériver quelques secondes vers le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants et leur situation, mais il le bloqua vite pour rester concentré sur ses problèmes au moment présent.)

Il ignorait où se cachaient exactement les orphelins dont Oda s'occupait, aussi il avançait à pas légers et lents pour chercher la moindre trace enfantine dans ces quartiers. Éviter la pègre tout en ratissant leur quartier n'était pas une mince affaire, mais il en fallait plus pour le décourager. Même s'il manqua de se faire repérer après avoir jeté un regard un peu trop insistant dans une ruelle où l'on s'échangeait quelque chose de blanc qui ne ressemblait pas à du sucre…

Le quartier était pourtant joli lorsqu'on restait en extérieur et qu'on ne s'aventurait pas dans les ruelles les plus reculées. Les habitants ne devaient pas avoir la vie facile lorsqu'ils habitaient au niveau des limites entre le quartier paisible et celui qui cumulait les trafics illégaux. Mais la pègre y était si profondément implantée que l'en déloger était compliqué. Dazai savait de par son expérience de formation à Tokyo qu'il n'était pas évident de s'imposer dans ces quartiers, où ils étaient toujours en minorité.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement en prétendant n'avoir rien vu, un mouvement attira son attention. Une silhouette de petite taille arrivait en courant depuis la direction opposée. Elle portait un chapeau bleu, qui devait être une casquette à la réflexion, et il se demanda s'il s'agissait de l'un des enfants qu'il cherchait ― au vu de sa taille, la personne ne pouvait pas être adulte.

La silhouette, qui se clarifiait de plus en plus et se dévoilait effectivement comme étant celle d'un enfant, ne ralentit pas en arrivant à son niveau, et ce fut l'inspecteur qui fit un pas de côté pour éviter qu'elle ne lui rentre dedans. Ils se frôlèrent, et les yeux habitués aux techniques des délinquants de Dazai ne manquèrent pas de remarquer le mouvement de bras de l'enfant, qui avait approché sa main de sa poche en passant. Les pickpockets ne manquaient dans aucune capitale, et Tokyo ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Cependant, puisqu'il s'y attendait, l'inspecteur n'eut qu'à saisir le bras de l'enfant pour l'empêcher de procéder à son pillage, et ainsi protéger ses possessions.

Le plus jeune protesta et manqua de chuter, déséquilibré par la poigne soudaine de son aîné, mais il fut retenu plus fortement par celui qu'il avait tenté de dépouiller de ses biens précieux. Il tenta ensuite de lui échapper, mais Dazai ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

**« Laissez-moi partir ! **protesta l'enfant, un garçon qui devait être âgé d'une dizaine d'années environ. **Je n'ai rien fait !**

― **Seulement parce que je t'en ai empêché, **sourit sournoisement l'inspecteur avant de l'observer droit dans les yeux. **J'ai besoin que tu répondes à une question.**

― **Sûrement pas ! Vous êtes un flic ? » **Il avait crié ces quelques mots ― heureusement, la rue était vide ―, ce qui fit grimacer l'inspecteur.

**« Pas en service officiel en tout cas. » **Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent ― il avait dû jeter les premiers mots simplement par provocation, sans réaliser qu'ils étaient sans doute vrais ― et il essaya de reculer. **« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, **ajouta-t-il pour le tranquilliser, **c'est promis. Je veux juste une information. » **L'autre continua de le dévisager avec une peur palpable ― qui contraignit Dazai à se demander s'il faisait vraiment si peur que cela.

**« Quoi comme information ? **finit par demander l'enfant sur un ton hésitant.

― **Est-ce que tu connais un certain Sakunosuke Oda ? » **En entendant ce nom, l'enfant se détendit un petit peu, et son regard s'illumina largement.

**« Tonton Oda ? C'est lui qui vous envoie ? »**

Dazai essaya de masquer sa surprise ― qui n'était pas totale, il fallait l'admettre. Il se doutait déjà légèrement que Natsume n'avait pas nécessairement pris la peine de prévenir les enfants qu'Oda était mort ― pour mieux les utiliser ou pour les protéger d'un trop grand chagrin, l'inspecteur n'était pas certain de la réponse. Il ne trouvait pas cela juste, mentir ouvertement sous le couvert de « protéger ces enfants ». Pour autant, il ne dit rien pour le détromper à son tour. Il ne savait pas gérer les enfants en pleurs.

**« Oui. Je voudrais vous parler, à toi et aux autres enfants dont il s'occupait. **

― **Vous savez s'il va bientôt revenir ? Il nous manque. » **La douleur palpable dans sa voix toucha l'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns. Celle-ci lui était familière, et il regretta que personne n'ait effectué avant lui la tâche de les avertir que leur protecteur était décédé.

**« Il… » **Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa bouche alors qu'il essayait de les prononcer, et l'enfant le regarda étrangement. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de lâcher le bras de l'enfant. **« Je ne sais pas, **lâcha-t-il finalement en se cachant à son tour derrière le mensonge, **je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Tu veux bien m'emmener voir tes camarades ? **changea-t-il ensuite de sujet.

― **Je ne sais pas s'ils seront tous revenus, **déclara l'enfant en se ragaillardissant.

― **Ils se livrent aux mêmes méfaits que toi ? »**

Dazai pensait pourtant que les protecteurs de ces enfants s'étaient chacun assuré qu'ils ne manquent de rien et ne soient pas obligés de voler ainsi pour survivre. Connaissant Odasaku en tout cas, il avait probablement pris ces précautions de son vivant. D'un autre côté, si ces enfants étaient de bons espions pour Sôseki Natsume, c'était sans aucun doute parce qu'ils se livraient à ces petits crimes mineurs. Le brun songea cependant qu'ils feraient mieux d'être plus prudents ― un éminent membre de la pègre ne serait pas tendre avec des enfants qui avaient tenté de le détrousser. Cependant, quand il fit la remarque à son petit interlocuteur, il le dévisagea comme s'il était le dernier des demeurés ― ce qui était très offensant à ses yeux.

**« On est pas idiots, **lâcha-t-il, **on sait qui sont les plus dangereux. » **Cela rassura un peu le brun, même s'il conservait ses réserves face à leur comportement. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait s'ils détroussaient Dostoevsky. Quoique, s'ils pouvaient revenir avec une information utile sur lui, cela lui simplifierait la tâche ― mais il ignorait comment ce génie du crime réagirait à une telle chose.

**« Vous avez un beau butin en faisant cela ?**

― **Oui ! On donne la plupart des trucs inutiles au monsieur qui vient à la place de tonton Oda. On garde que les trucs précieux pour nous. »**

Ce qui était en soit déjà un crime, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de chipoter face à un enfant probablement imperméable à ses arguments. En plus, il n'était pas venu pour faire la morale à ces enfants… il voulait juste les rencontrer. Il laissa donc couler les mots du garçon et le suivit dans les ruelles sombres de la capitale. Il devina après environ cinq minutes que son guide juvénile faisait exprès de prendre des détours, sans doute pour le perdre et s'assurer _au cas où _qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver l'endroit où les autres enfants et lui habitaient.

(Malheureusement, ce genre de technique ne marchait pas vraiment avec Dazai, originaire de la ville et doté d'une excellente mémoire visuelle. Mais il notait que les enfants savaient s'y prendre.)

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à une vieille œuvre d'art non entretenue depuis des années. _Bonne cachette, _songea-t-il, ne pouvant empêcher son esprit d'ancien « délinquant » de s'éveiller. Plus jeune, il avait aussi cumulé un certain nombre de délits ― d'ailleurs, ce qu'il venait de faire en désertant son poste en était un. Fukuzawa n'avait de cesse de le convoquer à l'époque pour le suspendre.

**« Ohé ! **cria l'enfant en arrivant. **Vous êtes revenus ? » **Un long silence de plusieurs minutes accueillit sa question et le fit soupirer.

**« Apparemment non, **commenta l'inspecteur aux cheveux bruns sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire amusé.

― **Je vous avais dit qu'ils ne seraient pas forcément là. **

― **Si toi tu réponds déjà à mes questions, ce sera bien. » **répondit simplement Dazai en haussant les épaules. Ses questions n'avaient rien de professionnel de toute manière.

L'enfant fit cependant la moue, comme s'il avait finalement changé d'avis et ne désirait plus lui répondre. Devant cette attitude, l'inspecteur lui fit les gros yeux : il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour que le garçon lui déclare soudainement ne plus vouloir lui parler. Il n'était pas certain que ce regard fasse changer d'avis l'enfant, mais ce dernier hocha finalement la tête.

**« Comment vous vous débrouillez seuls ? **demanda-t-il donc.

― **Tonton Oda et le monsieur nous apportent ce dont on a besoin tous les mois ! Tonton Oda ne nous demandait rien en échange, mais le nouveau monsieur nous demande des informations sur ce qu'on entend quand on va voler les touristes qui s'égarent. **

― **Et vous en avez beaucoup ? » **interrogea Dazai, intéressé. Il ignorait si le « business » de Natsume était efficace, même s'il soupçonnait qu'il l'était vu tout ce que l'homme semblait savoir.

**« On entend beaucoup de choses, mais tout n'intéresse pas le monsieur. Ça dépend. **

― **Quel genre de choses ?** insista le brun.

― **Euh... Des gens qui parlent d'aller chez d'autres gens pour leur régler leur compte, d'autres qui échangent des petits sachets contre de l'argent... Ce sont surtout les noms qui l'intéressent. »**

La réalité qu'il avait lui-même observée, décrite par des mots d'enfants, sonnait d'une étrange façon, presque édulcorée par ces termes juvéniles. L'inspecteur n'eut pas de mal à comprendre de quoi il parlait bien évidemment, mais cela lui fit se remémorer l'innocence qu'il possédait lui-même quand il était jeune. (Parce que oui, même lui avait été un enfant curieux du monde et incapable d'en comprendre tous les mécanismes complexes. Cependant, son père à lui n'avait jamais eu la délicatesse de lui cacher tous les travers de leur société avec de jolis mots.)

Il hésitait à faire dévier la discussion sur Dostoevsky, assez certain qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'intéressant. Même si les enfants avaient été assez inconscients pour tenter de le détrousser, il doutait fortement qu'ils aient réussi ou qu'ils soient en mesure de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit à son sujet, si on exceptait ce chapeau de fourrure russe. Les informations qui intéressaient l'inspecteur n'étaient pas faciles à repérer pour des enfants en outre.

Il décida donc de faire un autre détour pour parvenir à quelque chose d'un minimum intéressant.

**« Il y a environ deux mois, un de mes collègues s'est fait tirer dessus dans les alentours. Il a été aidé par deux enfants qui ont parlé d'Odasa‐ Oda. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? »** Le garçon pencha la tête pour réfléchir avant de répondre :

**« Oui ! Un monsieur aux cheveux blancs et noirs ?**

― **Exact. Tu peux me dire ce que tu sais sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

― **On traîne souvent près du bar pour détrousser les gens saouls. Là, on s'y rendait mais on a entendu un bruit étrange, alors on s'est cachés. Après on a vu un homme bizarre aux longs cheveux avancer vers un autre avec un air effrayant. Il y a eu des bruits de tirs, alors on a attendu en se cachant parce qu'on avait peur. Puis, quand tout s'est arrêté, on s'est approchés du monsieur par terre.**

― **L'homme étrange, vous avez vu où il était parti ?**

― **Non, il a disparu super vite. Il était avec une fille super belle ! Mais elle semblait pas vouloir le suivre. »**

L'inspecteur arrivait à peu près à restituer les événements dont parlait l'enfant, même s'il n'en avait qu'une connaissance très vague. Il était à l'époque déjà occupé à enquêter sur Fyodor Dostoevsky et venait de rencontrer Chuuya au Remus. En plus, tout s'était finalement résolu rapidement. Il ne connaissait donc que le contenu du rapport qu'il avait parcouru brièvement après que Ryunosuke lui ait raconté sa rencontre avec ces enfants.

**« Pourquoi vous posez toutes ces questions sans donner de réponses ? **finit par marmonner son petit interlocuteur.

― **Tu ne m'as pas posé de question**, rétorqua Dazai, comme une évidence.

― **Si ! Je vous ai demandé quand tonton Oda allait revenir.**

― **Je ne sais pas,** répéta Dazai en sentant une pointe de culpabilité percer.

― **Pourquoi personne ne sait ? **geignit l'enfant. **Pourquoi il ne vient plus ? Il est malade ? »**

Une fois encore, Dazai maudit tous ceux avant lui qui n'avaient pas jugé bon d'avertir les enfants de la mort de leur protecteur. Pourquoi est-ce que le destin lui laissait cette tâche ? Il n'avait pas envie de devoir gérer les larmes d'un enfant, et pas envie de devoir répéter encore une fois que son mentor était décédé. C'était encore un sujet sensible pour lui, même si on peinait à le croire. Certes, il ne fondait pas en larmes dès qu'on abordait le sujet du défunt, mais il n'avait pas encore atteint la neutralité dessus.

Sans doute ne l'atteindrait-il jamais complètement.

Pourtant, il prit une profonde inspiration pour répondre au garçon. À sa place, il aurait voulu savoir. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le protège de la vérité.

**« Odasaku… » **Cette fois, il ne se reprit pas sur le surnom. **« Odasaku ne peut plus venir. **

― **Pourquoi ? **pleurnicha le garçon**. Il ne veut plus nous voir ?**

― **Je suis certain qu'il aimerait beaucoup mais… **

― **Mais quoi ? **

― **Il est décédé, **lâchal'inspecteur en essayant d'y mettre le plus de tact possible. **Je suis désolé. »**

L'enfant n'eut aucune réaction dans un premier temps et le fixa simplement, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'écoula plusieurs longues secondes avant que des larmes ne commencent à couler sur ses joues et qu'il ne se mette à sangloter de façon incontrôlée.

**« Il est mort ? » **répéta-t-il ensuite entre deux sanglots.

Dazai hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse affirmative. Le petit garçon recommença à sangloter, et l'inspecteur songea qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour consoler les enfants. Il posa simplement une main sur la tête du jeune garçon en signe maladroit de réconfort et resta silencieux.

Connaître l'identité du tueur d'Odasaku l'avait aidé à faire son deuil, mais il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails avec un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Et puis, il ne doutait pas que, à son âge, il arriverait à passer au-dessus sans cela. Il avait encore la vie devant lui, et bon nombre de joies et de peines à venir.

Et, dans tous les cas, Dazai se promit de garder un œil sur lui et les autres enfants d'une manière ou d'une autre.


End file.
